Septiplier Saves Mark
by RAD0703
Summary: Mark gets depressed, leading to him hurting physically and mentally. Jack is the only one who can help, but that means joining a life that may not be too normal... Jack finds some things about Mark and Him along the crazy way... It's all for the better right? Join them on their crazy journey called life! Dark/Wilford Anti/Sam... Action/adventure/romance/hurt comfort
1. Chapter 1

This story is everything to me, it has mentions of rape, cutting, drinking, and love. Smut sometimes, it has Septiplier but also other ships like Darkiplier and Warfstache and AntiSepticEye and SepticSam. It's a crazy adventure, bare with me please, it isn't always to detailed because I get distracted. My mind is a weird place :) Thanks so much for reading, and always remember... You still have to change the world.

Mark had just finished his outro to his reading comments video and stretched. He was tired of being this fake in his videos. He wanted to come out and say what's on his mind. He wasn't as happy as people thought. If he said anything his fans would go nuts. He was sick of this and was going to snap.

Ever sense Daniel left he was unstable. He still cried, but held it in as long as he could. He thought of it like a power he had. He joked with himself saying he was like a women, who could hold it in forever. Holding his emotions inside him until he snapped. He was about to snap. He let a heartbreaking sob escape his lips, and sniffed.

He was done. He ran into his bedroom and sobbed. He grabbed his pocket knife that he had at all times.

Should I? He thought. He should... He put the blade against his wrist and pressed lightly, dragging it across his scared wrist. He saw a thin line of blood against his tan skin and sniffed, feeling the stringing pain, tears rolling down his pale cheeks. He moved up his arm and repeated. He had to wear a sweatshirt now but didn't care. It helped him in some way. He felt at ease, he smiled in a dark way, staring at the lines on his wrist pooling blood.

He had did 7 today. More than he had thought he had done. He did a pretty good job of not telling anyone, but he didn't know that Ryan knew. He wiped the blood and tears away, grabbed gauze and a sweatshirt, and went down stairs.

" Hey mark! Want some food?" Ryan said happily. Mark could only fake a smile, it hurt sometimes. To smile and say he was okay, it just sucked. He wanted to be okay, he wanted to be normal, he wanted to be happy, he just didn't know how to start.

" No thanks not hungry." He said with a hollow voice.

Ryan frowned. He noticed how Mark wore long sleeves or watches. He noticed

how he didn't eat much. He noticed how he didn't have the same happy warm brown eyes anymore. He noticed Mark was quieter in his videos, not sharing about his personal life anymore.

" Wanna play Gta5 later?" Ryan said.

" Ryan not tonight. I don't want you to cry when I kick your ass. I'm just gunna upload my videos for the day and go rock climbing." He said trying to sound real. He went rock climbing a lot. The pain of his fingers distracted him from everything, it was like therapy, he knew it was better than cutting and that was what mattered. He knew it wasn't healthy to over work himself like that, but he just didn't care.


	2. Chapter 2

" Hey jack! Yea thanks for picking up... Yea... It's about mark... He isn't doing to great... He is cutting again.. Yea I tried to fix it... You're coming?.. Yes... We don't have much room.. Are you sure.. Ok.. Thanks again jack!..bye... See ya soon." Ryan hung up the phone. Jack was coming over, it wasn't a question. Mark would be gone all day today so he could plan.

" Hey Matt! Wanna go to visit Cincinnati?" He yelled.

" Sure.. Jack coming?" Matt yelled back.

" Yea we have 3 days till we get outta here." Ryan said.

Ryan had his bags packed the next day. When he told Mark he and Matt were leaving he wasn't expecting the expression on Marks face. He looked almost relieved to be alone. He didn't know about jack coming. Ryan wanted to know what he did when he was alone.

When he left He saw Mark run into his room through the window. Chica followed him. Jack would be there in two hours and Ryan left a key for him. It was under a flower pot with a fake flower. Sure they couldn't garden but it was pretty.

Mark slammed the door almost breaking it. He jumped onto the bed with Chica and cried. He held his stomach like it hurt to cry as hard as he was. He didn't know how long he had been crying but it felt nice. He didn't ever cry in front of people. The last time he did was on his video of Daniel... He tried to not think about it.

He was crying so loudly that he didn't hear the door open and close. Jack entered his house and heard marks howling. He wanted to run up to Mark and hug him but couldn't. He had to leave him alone to see what he was doing. Yes, it sounded mean and crazy but Ryan wanted to see if Mark needed help.

Mark had cried for 3 hours until he stopped. He walked down the stairs in a t-shirt not thinking anyone was there. Chica ran in the living room for some unknown reason. Mark rubbed his wrist and got a drink. He was in the middle of drinking when he saw jack in the reflection of his window. He nearly choked. He dropped the glass on his foot and swore.

"God dammit jack get out! Why are you here? Dammit" he yelled as he bent down to pick glass out of his foot. His hands were so shaky that the glass only went further in his foot.

" Ahh dammit jack you fucking scared me." He said angry. How did he get a key?

Jack calmly moved marks hand by the wrist. Mark yelped and jack froze. He saw 5 scares a crossed marks arm. He thought Mark didn't notice so he just picked the glass lightly out of Marks skin.

" Hi t'ya to Mark. I wanted a break so here i'am are you mad?" He said in a heavy Irish accent.

" Yea I am jack you fucker. Ugg just go away. I'll be upstairs." He said angry.

Jack grabbed marks huge arm and saw he had tears running down his face. He hugged Mark and nearly cried to. He hated seeing anybody sad. Especially Mark, he had this strange feeling every time he saw Mark. A warm fuzzy feeling, he couldn't describe it.

" You're staying down here with me. If you want to go upstairs to record I can record with you. I'm starving lets go out!" Jack said.

Mark groaned and went over to a couch. He laid there but jack jumped on his back.

" COME ON YA FUCKER LETS GO! I WANNA HOTDOG MARK'. He yelled in his ear.

" Fine.. " Mark moaned.

Jack got off Mark and tugged him into the car, not even locking the door. No one would even rob him. His house is empty almost, jacks apartment had more furniture in it. Mark drove Jack to Mc Donald's and unhappily lugged his feet inside.

" Hey Mark.. I haven't seen ya in a while. Finally getting out I see. The usual?" The lady at the counter said.

" I'm not hungry Barb..." He mumbled.

" Imma have two hotdogs and a'large fries please! Oh and two sodas." Jack said.

" That will be 26.21 please. " the lady said.

Mark paid her and Jack ran to a seat almost dropping his drink. Mark sat down and stared at Jack. Jack found two cookies and the lady winked. He smiled and threw one at Mark.

" Mark the lady gave us free cookies!... Eat the fuk'in food." He ordered Mark.

Mark like a child obediently took a bite of a hotdog and drank some soda. He gave Jack a death stare as he ate. He was starving but also didn't want to eat. He ate once a day now, he didn't even realize when he was hungry. He noticed Jack look at his wrist.

" Jack I see you... And if I might ask how long will you be staying. I like your company but I kinda finally have alone time for the week and your ruining it. And stop staring at me..." Mark finally said.

" Well I'm worried about ya Mark. Honestly I think you might do something you regret. So, I'm going to be here as long as I want and you can't stop meh. And I know you are hungry... Hey why did that lady say " finally getting out". He said suspicion clear in his voice.

" I'm being healthier remember. Rock climbing and subway are me now." He tried to joke but Jack didn't laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

They finished their food and Mark drove silently home and walked in. Not caring Jack was behind him. He plopped on the couch and picked out a movie to watch. He chose 'There Will Be Blood'. Jack sat next to him and laid his head on marks shoulder. He was going to say something but didn't. He did like Jack there a little. They watched the movie silently.

" Don't bully me Daniel." The tv spoke. Mark lost it, he got up and ran into the kitchen. Jack had jumped up to follow Mark and stood quietly in the doorway.

Mark forgot the floor was wet from earlier and ran into the spot. Before Jack spoke Mark slipped. His head smacked the fridge with a boom and he was on the floor. Somehow half the glass was in his foot. He screamed out in pain and Jack ran to him.

There was blood coming out rapidly. Both from his head and foot. The glass went in deep, about 3 inches and his skin on his forehead had torn open in a huge gash. Jack tried to lift Mark up and did. He was heavy but Jack was stronger than he thought. He got a towel and put it on the terrified Mark.

He didn't know how to get to the hospital but Mark couldn't drive. He somehow got Mark inside the car. The towel was sticky and full of blood. He ran to get another towel and found Mark had become un conscience. The limp Mark laid in the backseat as Jack tried to hold the towel to marks poor head. Probably had a concussion mabye broken foot. Jack didn't know but he was scared, Mark wined in his sleep. Jack was panicking now and quickly used Siri to find the nearest hospital.

He entered the hospital and they took Mark away. Jack felt as if he would pass out. If Mark was injured he would be so sad. It was his fault for not reminding Mark, for not calming him down. For not being there and knowing that something would happen. Mark had never known about the names and Jack did. He felt horrible. And Mark was in the hospital because of it.

When Mark woke up he was at home. He tried to lift his head but couldn't, his head. He didn't know what was happening. What happened to him? His foot was on fire. He gasped.

" Uhh... It..it hurts... Jack?" He mumbled. Jack ran in and sat down next to him.

" How's it goin' are ya in pain? Hungry? They said you had a concussion." He spoke quickly which made marks head spin.

" Dude... It hurts so..fucking bad. And I am... Kinda hungry." Mark said slowly. Jack zoomed of to get food.

He came back with a thermometer, crackers, and pain killers. He gave the pills to Mark and made him swallow. He then shoved the thermometer in his mouth. He took it out after and gave him the crackers. He then sat down and laid his head on marks stomach next to him.

" How did.. I get in my bed.." Mark spoke.

" I had a huge Doctor come with us so he could put you in bed.. I'm small okay. Oh and I'm sorry.." Jack said.

" Sorry for coming here and ruining everything. If I hadn't scared you you wouldn't have spilt the water and broke the glass. And you wouldn't have gotten hurt if I had reminded you. It's all my fault." Jack said cuddling up to Mark.


	4. Chapter 4

Mark was shocked that Jack had just laid in his bed with him. Mark's head was cloudy but he was happier than was in months. He put his arm around Jack holding him there. He spoke after a few minutes.

" Sean, you don't need to be sorry. I haven't been this happy in months...Even though you gave me shitty crackers..." He said. " But my head is killing me...When will the meds kick in."

Jack was shocked. Mark called him Sean. He felt as if his heart had melted. He got butterflies just looking at Mark.. Did he like Mark? He got up slowly and kissed marks head lightly. Mark's eyes got wide and he smiled. Jack smiled too, he cuddled back down and looked at the wall. He felt Mark poke him and he looked up. Mark quickly kissed jacks cheek and smiled. Jacks insides were on fire. He smiled.

" Now we're even." Mark said and drifted off to sleep.

In the morning Jack woke up first. He slowly moved marks arm and got up to make food. Marks foot looked gross, but better. Jack noticed marks forehead had gotten purple and swelling. He sat up and made some food.

Mark woke up to hear Jack cooking bacon and singing. Jack could actually sing. Mark slowly lifted his head and it throbbed. He got up and tried to walk, his foot was on fire as he lifted it up. He decided to hop on one foot to scare Jack. The hopping made his head spin. But he didn't care. For the first time he felt like the same old childish Mark.

" JACK OH MY GOD ITS A PLANE AHHHHHH" he yelled in jacks ear making him scream.

" MARK YOU ASSHOLE!" Jack screeched whacking mark on the head.

" Oh Mark crap I'm sorry..." He said as Mark gripped his forehead. He knew Jack felt bad so he pretended it didn't hurt as bad as it did.

" It's fine.. But can I have a Advil of something.." He said. Jack ran out to get some and ran by Mark. He caught Jack in a hug.

" Are we going to talk about last night?" He asked. Jack stared at him.

" Oh... Nope!" Jack said and Mark laughed.

" Sean, sit with me.. We probably should talk and I don't want to balance on one foot any longer." Mark said sinking into the couch next to the kitchen.

" Okay, Mark... Every time I see you I feel awesome. Like, when I heard you were upset it broke m'heart. And when you got hurt I hurt wit'ya. So I panicked and when your head hurt I felt my heart hurt and I kissed ya." He explained.

Mark smiled and kissed Jack. " Sean I like you too. And I feel the same about you to ya asshole." And hugged him.

Sean kissed marks floof of hair and put the food on the plates. They spent the day talking about future videos and games. Then Mark recorded a video with Jack of 'Who's Your Daddy' with Felix and Ken. Mark didn't want to tell about his Injury so he kept it silent. They played prop hunt all night until marks head hurt. Jack cuddled in with him and fell asleep in Mark's

That night Mark felt happy. He didn't think about Daniel or anybody else, only Jack. He had 2 days left with Jack he had to make the most of it.


	5. Chapter 5

Mark woke up to Jack sleeping next to him. He wanted to useful so he decided to clean up, and maybe get rid of some things. He got up, and took some Advil. He let the dogs out too, Ryan had left Lego. He went to his room first, he walked over to his drawer. He grabbed his knife and threw it out the window. Sure he could throw it away but he wanted to throw it...

He cleaned out the first two rooms of his house when he thought he saw someone out the window. But, it must have been Jack because he ran up and kissed Mark. Right on the lips..

" Morning Mark! Nice cleaning... " Jack said in his sleepy accent making Marks heart flutter.

" I wanted to be useful. And sense I got hurt you have been doing everything, and plus this place is a mess. Want to go out?" He replied.

Jacks smiled. " Sure, McDonald's?" He asked. Mark laughed

" No, want to go out like dating."

Jack's heart stopped. Was he kidding? He could only nod and jump into Marks arms. He was so happy that he didn't notice someone in the window. But Mark did.

" JACK FAN!" He yelled and limped to the door.

He slammed open the door and saw. A crazy fan girl had token a video of him and Jack. Kissing, and announcing the dating. Mark was about to takle the kid but Jack held him back. Mark wasn't as small as Jack so Jack almost let go. Mark was pissed. Really pissed, sure the whole famous thing was fun but he hated being stalked like a animal. Jack had to step on his foot feeling horrible.

" HEY COME BA- AHHHHHH FUCK!" He screeched as his foot was crushed. He bit his lip.

" Mark, it's okay. We can make a video about it." Jack's calming voice soothed the angry Mark. His anger quickly turned into pain as he realized what Jack did. His foot had stitches from the glass which had broke open at the impact.

He slowly took off his shoe to see a bloody sock. Great... He saw jacks face. Pure horror was all over jacks face. Mark just silently got in the car and started driving.

Jack had said sorry about 400 times before Mark's foot was fixed. He just laughed and said it was better than being arrested for killing someone. Jack had to laugh.

" Hey, wanna record that video? Must be all over the damn internet by now." Jack laughed. He was exited to record. He could see Mark happier and was pumped.

" Hello everybody my names Markiplier and I'm here with Jack!" " TOP OF THE MORNIN TO YA LADDIES" they yelled.

" We're here today to discuss something. You may have seen a video... Of me and Jack.. Kissing. And, saying we are dating.. And, that I got hurt. So... uh.." Mark tried to focus but Jack kissed him on the lips.

" Yea we're a thing now so.. DEAL WIT'IT. And yea if you took that video... Mark was seriously gunna kill ya. Like really I had to hurt him to make him stop chasing ya.." Mark smirked and yelled,

" IM COMING FOR YA BITCH" and turned off the video. Oh well, they did it.

Turns out, everyone was super supportive of it. Some even threatened to kill the haters. They laughed at the fan girls, Happy and sad.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack surprised Mark by moving in with him. They even shared a room. ( NO LEMONS TODAY). Things had been going great, and for months they had been dating. One day, jacks birthday Mark got an idea. He knew Jack didn't care for presents so he got him a small one.

" JAACKKKK LETS GO! I planned a whole night for us!" Mark wined.

" I'm coming ya big lug." Jack answered from the bedroom. He was getting socks when he ran down stares and saw Mark. He kissed him lightly and ran in the car.

Mark grabbed his bag and got in to. They were going to a fancy Italian place. They got there and Got to a table. The waiter came and took their orders, and said that they needed the table for something. Jack looked embarrassed and apologized but Mark didn't.

" Sirs we have an opening out back. If you would follow me please." The waiter said.

They sat out side under the stars. Laid out on a blanket they got their meals. Mark went to the bathroom so Jack started eating. Mark got back and Jack couldn't believe his eyes. Mark was in a tux. A nice black sateen tux with a frog bow tie. Yes frog..

" Mark.." Jack stuttered. Mark just smiled and got one one knee.

" Oh Mark.." Jack teared up.

" Sean McLoughlin, you have made me the happiest man alive. You cared for me when I couldn't and I can't thank you enough. You are the light of my life. Without you I am incomplete, with you I feel whole. I feel like my self. You deal with all of my bullshit and I hope you will forever. Sean, will you marry me?" Mark apsked.

" Oh Mark, yes!" Jack gasped as Mark slid the ring on his finger. They kissed. It was the most beautiful kiss yet. Soft, gentle. When they broke free Jack slid the other ring in Mark.

" We should post a picture or us holding hands with rings on." Mark laughed. That's what they did.

So many people had been so happy. All the fan girls died and Septiplier was real. They even had the wedding at the grump space. Of course the vows Jack used were from corpse bride.

" With this hand, I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never be empty for I will be your wine. With this candle I will light your way in the darkness. With this ring, I ask you to be mine." Ryan cried and Matt to.

" I love you Mark."

" Forever and always Sean."


	7. Authors note

Hey dudes!

if you can't tell I'm new to this! My first of many story's was 36 pages so I thought this could be easy!

I would love suggestions on what to write next ( Septiplier, Phan, any books, or maybe I can upload my book I wrote... Maybe)

i just wanna say that I will write more to this story but I am still in school and busy. If you like it I will make it a really long thing. I will try to at least upload 2 chapters a week or one longer one.

Note: I don't own Markiplier, Jack,Ryan,Matt,Felix,Ken or anybody in this. If I did I would fan girl forever and ever.

BYE DUDES!


	8. Chapter 7

Jack screamed, he sat up in bed shaking. Mark woke up too. Jack was sweating like mad.

" Sean! Are you okay? What's wrong?" Mark asked.

Jack could only burry his face inside marks big arms and cry. The same dream haunted him forever, ever sense they had gotten married Jack had a dream of someone coming for him. He knew it was crazy but in his sleep, it felt real.

" Shh, Sean no one is coming for you. I won't let them okay?" Mark's deep soothing voice echoed.

"It felt so real..." Jack cried.

They laid together the rest of the night till the sun came up. Mark made breakfast, eggs and bacon. Jack barely even ate and Mark was worried. To make Jack feel better he got a new lock for the door. It did help, but the dreams kept coming. Jack jumped at the slightest of sounds, Lego barked and Jack nearly had a heart attack.

" Hey Jack, wanna go to the mall with me tomorrow? I gotta get some stuff." Mark asked that afternoon.

" Okay sure but I need to get some clothes to. Chica chewed the shit outta meh clothes." He pointed to a whole in his shirt near the arm.

Mark just laughed and hugged him. He knew that it would be a long day at the mall so he wanted to chill as long as possible. He jumped on the couch and laid flat out taking up the whole couch. Jack didn't care though, he sat right on marks back. Mark grunted and moved his head to look at Jack. Jack just smiled and waved. Mark waved to with his big mesmerizing smile. Jack wondered how he got so lucky. He went in for a kiss, and Mark kissed back. Well not kiss more like make out. Yep, make out. It was a long, passionate kiss, Mark's prickly beard tickled Jack but he didn't mind.

They broke free with a sigh. Jack got up and went to get some chips. He came back with Chica on his heels munching on Doritos. Mark picked Chica up and cuddled her.

" Hey Chica pica! How's it going girl? Chica pica Chica pica!" He cooed her like a baby. Jack laughed. Mark would be a great dad someday, imagine a blue eyed, tan Korean baby with a Irish accent. Jack laughed at the thought.

" What?" Mark said putting Chica down.

" Nothing, hey what do ya want for dinner?" Jacks thick accent beamed.

" Grilled cheese! Grilled cheese! Grilled cheese!" Mark sang like a baby.

Jack laughed and kissed marks red floof. He walked into the kitchen and got the pan out. Mark's socks were on the stove.

" Eww gawd Mark what the fuck?" Jack said in disgust.

" Sorry!" Mark yelled in from the recording room. How did he get their so fast?

Jack threw the purple socks in the laundry and got out the bread. The sandwiches were cooking when Jack heard Mark yell.

" Hello everybody my names Markiplier and welcome to reading your comments! Bop,da, oopsie doo,blah, lalalalalalalala. Mark why stop the cute pics of you and Jack WHY" Mark said to the camera.

" Well I'm not a photographer so I'm not going to take pics every five minutes. Mark don't eat the dog biscuit... Don't eat it. YOUR NOT THE BOSS SEAN IS!" He yelled.

" LIKE A DAMN BOSS!" Jack yelled so the camera could here.

Mark ran downstairs and grabbed a dog biscuit. He gave Jack a funny look and ran back upstairs.

" MARKIMOO DOES WHAT HE WANTS UNLESS SEAN SAY NAH!" He said to the camera.

" MARK YOU'LL SPOIL DINNER DUMBASS... I LOVE YOU!" Jack yelled as loud as he could. If you could here blushing, Jack would have heard it.

After a while Mark said " Mark how did you know you were gay? Not hating but I'm curious. Well I knew when even though my head was cloudy I felt love for Jack ever sense he told me to eat the fukin' food. I knew it for a fact when I got hurt and Jack told me he was sorry. Sorry for ruining my week off. But, it was the best week I had ever had." Mark said.


	9. Chapter 8

Jack noticed the sandwiches were ready so he quietly snuck upstairs and into the recording room. He went behind Mark and stuck the grilled cheese in his mouth.

" Mark, I just wanted to sa- AHH FOOD YASS!" He said spiting some cheese on the desk.

He turned off the camera and munched on the sandwich. Jack sat on his lap and began editing the video. He liked editing so he didn't mind. Without Matt and Ryan Jack did most of the editing. Rayan and Matt left when Mark proposed. They moved in near the grump space.

" Woah it's 8:00 already? Bullshit." Jack said looking at the clock.

" Want to play Prop hunt or something?" Mark asked.

It was about 10:00 when they went to sleep. Jack cuddled up against Mark and fell asleep. He dreamed about him and Mark recording a video. All of a sudden Mark dropped dead. Blood flowed out of his body, he was shot. His body transformed, his arms grew small. His hair green, bright blue eyes quickly opened. Mark turned into Jack. The form screamed and Jack screamed to. He shot up in bed crying and shaking. This one was the worst yet.

" Shh Sean.. Are you okay? What can I do, hey Sean.." Marks big brown eyes stared into jacks.

" Can you s-sing?" He felt so stupid, why did he want Mark to sing?

" Uh okay.." Mark shrugged. He didn't know what to do. He got an idea

" I could while away the hours, conferrin' with the flowers, consultin' with the my head I'd be scratchin' while my thoughts were busy hatchin', If I only had a brain.." Marks soft voice sang.

Jack laughed a little as he thought of Mark as a scarecrow. Mark kissed him on the forehead and thought about the lyrics. After I minute he continued on.

" I'd unravel every riddle for any individial,In trouble or in the thoughts I'd be thinkin' I could be another Lincoln,If I only had a brain." Mark sang lightly.

Jack felt his eyelids close and he drifted off to sleep.

In the morning he still was being held by Mark. Mark was awake and staring at Jack. He kissed him lightly and got dressed. He wore a baggy red sweatshirt and jeans. Jack wore his Rick and Morty shirt and skinny jeans. They ate at subway and went for the mall.

They got there and went to get clothes for Jack. Jack wasn't too picky so only took about 20 minutes going through piles of graphic t shirts and shoes. Mark needed a new lens for his camera because he raged in Mario maker and nearly broke his camera. They went to the camera section and Mark was trying to find the right lens.

Jack noticed a man shoving a camera and computer chip in his pocket.

" Mark.. That guy didn't pay for the camera he just got. Mark! He just shop lifted!" Jack said between clenched teeth.

Mark lifted his head to see the man shove a expensive laptop in his 'man purse'. Mark spoke quickly

" Jack tell that lady at the desk I'll try to stop him." Mark ordered.

Mark followed the man out of the store. The man noticed and ran, Mark sprinted after him as Jack told the lady.

" COME BACK HERE!" Mark yelled.

The man stopped and pulled out a gun, Mark froze. Jack screamed when he saw Mark. His hands were up like he had been chased by the cops. The man was not afraid to shoot and he meant Buisness.

" Look guy I don't want to cause any trouble, put the gun down..." Jack said calmly walking up to Mark and holding his hand.


	10. Chapter 9

The man spoke up " Are you to brothers? Oh, your married HA that's funny. Give me your wallets now, or I will hurt you." The man said.

Jack got his wallet out and threw it to the guy. Mark didn't take out his wallet. Jack gave him a look but he didn't budge. The man was growing impatient and cocked his gun, loaded and raised at Mark and Jack. Jack knew this feeling, his dream was coming true. He knew what was going to happen now. He would jump in front of Mark and take the bullet.

" Mark, if you get shot I'm jumping in front. Give him the damn wallet. Do you want me to die?" Jack whispered sarcastically.

Mark grew stiff. He slowly went in his pocket and threw the wallet hard at the guy. It hit him strait in the face. Great going Mark..

" Do you think this is funny? Hahaha WELL ITS NOT! Just for that.. I'm going to kill you!" The man said with a crazy look in his eyes. He raised the gun and aimed. He shot..

" Dude, did you really just miss us?" Mark laughed. Jack smirked but quickly stopped as he shot again.

It just missed Mark. You could here the sound even though it was silenced. People gathered around and some ran into the nearest shop. Jack was ready he kissed Mark lightly and the guy laughed.

" Wow, you guys are serious aren't ya. A fucking Chinese and Irish married. And men! Discussing. Well goodbye!" The man sneered.

" IM DAMN KOREAN BITCH!" Mark said. He was shocked he was his calm.

He aimed his gun at Mark and pressed the trigger.

Jack shoved Mark and it hit Jack. Only in the lower leg. He yelped and swore.

" Will somebody get that damn guy already!" He screamed.

Mark started to run after the guy with a few other civilians. A pretty big dad, a guy getting a new weight for workout, a skinny guy who ran fast, and Mark. Jack thought. So the man didn't separate them, at least not yet. Mark was stupid enough to go running after him.

Mark ran as fast as he could. The guy was weighed down buy the computer in his purse. But he was fast. He stopped to jump over a chair which slowed him down a lot. Mark just jumped over it with no problem along with the skinny runny guy. They hoped someone had called 911 already because they were getting tired.

" Bro just slow the fuck down Jesus!" Mark yelled and the huge dad laughed.

The man stopped for a second to open a door and the skinny guy jumped. Right on the burglar. The man swore and Mark leaped for the gun. He grabbed at the gun and the guy looked pissed. They got the purse and gun and left the huge guy, and skinny guy to bring him back. Mark just cared about Jack. He ran and saw the ambulance parked outside. He ran to the medics.

" Where is my husband? Small green hair? WHERE IS HE!" He yelled.

" Sir calm down. We will get your husband now, just calm down. " the man said

" HE WAS THE ONLY PERSON HARMED!"

The doctor looked embarrassed and let Mark in the ambulance. Jack looked pale but he was fine. Mark sighed of relieve. Jack was staring at him, the big blue eyes stared right into marks very soul. He walked over and kissed lightly on the head. Jack smiled, and winced as the nurse stuck some pain killers in his arm.

" Hey Mark. Ya find him?" Jack said. Mark nodded and sat next to him.

" He looked kinda drunk.." Mark laughed.

They sat in silence as they drove to the hospital. Jack felt better now that is was over. This was his bad dream and he finally woke up. He could now sleep without Mark singing about how dumb he was. They just got to the hospital.

" Hey Mark, did you know this would happen?" Jack asked. Mark stared at him.


	11. Chapter 10

" Babe how would I know a drunk guy was going to shoot you?" Mark replied. He looked hurt that Jack would think that.

Jacks heart exploded. Mark had just called him babe! Just earlier he had heard him say husband. It had been three months of being married but it was all worth it. Marks thick voice sounded like velvet, kinda like how babe sounded in the song Sarah Smiles.( I'm Panic trash..)

He was so mesmerized that he hadn't heard the nurse asking him a question.

" I'm sorry wut?" Jack asked.

" Sir do you want him in here while we get the bullet out. " she replied. Jack jumped up.

" Hell ya he is my husband God!" He screeched. The lady looked embarrassed.

He held Jacks hand through the process. Mark flinched every time Jack groaned. He felt horrible, it was his fault. He made fun of the man and the man was sick of it. He might have not shot Jack if they backed off. Jack groaned loudly.

" Sean its okay babe, shh it's almost out." Mark said sweetly kissing Jack.

" Sir can we have your permission to put his on gas? It will hurt less." The nurse asked. Mark looked at Jack and nodded.

The nurse put a air mask over jacks mouth and pressed the button. The air hissed into jacks mouth and he breathed. After a minute his eyes got droopy. Mark knew it was rude but he recorded Jack on his phone.

" Mawk I forgot to get malk today at da store..." Jack said groggily.

" No Jack we got it. You forgot the yogurt. How do ya feel hon?" Mark replied.

" Mawk I luv when ya call meh babe and honeh and husband. Imma call ya doll now k?" Jack said. Mark laughed and jacks eyes slowly shut.

The nurse wrapped jacks leg and gave him some rest. She tried to get Mark out of the room but he refused. She looked annoyed but Mark didn't care. His baby needed him and he would stay until Jack left. He stayed awake all night and stared at Jack. He sat at the edge of the bed waiting until he was needed. He saw the nurses stare and talk about him. He didn't know what they were saying but he thought he heard,

" gay, hot, annoying, short, sexy, awake." But he didn't care.

Jack woke up after 6 hours of deep sleeping. When he opened his eyes he saw Mark staring at him. Mark smiled his wide smile and leaned in and kissed Jack. Jack smiled back and asked.

" When are we leaving?", and Mark laughed.

" When ever you want to babe," Mark replied.

" Right now doll." He replied.

He kissed Mark and sat up. The nurses rushed in and gave Mark tons of papers. He groaned and started reading. He gave Jack his phone and turned on the video of him on gas. Jack laughed loudly and nearly chocked. Me mocked saying Mawk and laughed harder. Mark finished the papers and gave them to the lady, she gave them crutches. They walked out of the hospital.

Jack complained about his videos the whole way out. Mark just sighed and kept walking, not caring that Jack wanted him to upload for him. Mark helped Jack into the car and got in the drivers side. He started the car and drove balk home.

" Mark?" Jack asked after a couple minutes

" What?"

" We never got anything from the mall."

" Your point?"

" Should we go back?"

"NO!"

They sat in silence the rest of the way. Jack looked over at Mark. He looked tired, and stressed. Jack's leg ached but if he even touched it he would freak Mark out. He looked at Mark's wrist. It had been almost 3 months that he stopped cutting. His scares were still there but they were small. Thin little white marks a crossed his tan skin. He tried to cover them but he never could. Jack turned on the radio and found a song.

" And tonight on bbc station we have the cast of 'The Wizard Of Oz Live' singing there own hits. First, scarecrow singing If I Only Had a Brain" the radio spoke.

" I could while away the hours, conferrin' with the flowers, consultin' with the my head I'd be scratchin' while my thoughts were busy hatchin', If I only had a brain. I'd unravel every riddle for any individial,In trouble or in the thoughts I'd be thinkin' I could be another Lincoln,If I only had a brain." The radio sang. Mark laughed.

" Did you know that when you were asleep you sang this song? Right after you wanted to call me doll." Mark said.

Jack laughed. " We need to post that video."


	12. Chapter 11

They just pulled in to the driveway and Jack opened the door. Then, Mark ran to the door and picked Jack up, like a princess. Jack laughed.

" Mawk take meh to bed PLEESE!" He acted drunk.

" Yas your highness!" Mark walked torward the door, laughing quietly to himself. Jack pecked his lips and stared at him.

Then, a girl saw them. Mark holding Jack like a baby, and shutting the car door. She screamed and took a picture with her phone.

" WAIT! I THINK I BLINKED!" Jack yelled. " TAKE ANOTHER ONE!"

The girl screamed again and took a picture. Mark was walking into the house Jack in hand. He walked into the living room and put Jack down lightly. He sat next to him and laid his head on jacks lap. Jack pet his floof and kissed his head.

" Mark, was carrying me easier than carrying AJ from random encounters?" Jack said with a smile.

Mark smirked and replied. " A lot easier. Were you jealous babe?"

Jacks face turned red. Mark couldn't see but if you could here embarrassment then Mark would here it. First of all, Jack was kinda jealous. Second, being called babe was amazing. Third, he felt weak.. Mark was a tiny little Steve Austin.(broken skull trash)

Jack started braiding marks red floof. His hair was so fluffy, like a red frizzy sheep. His hair was really long. The braid went down about six inches on the back of his head, like a Indian. He messed around with Jack's crutch and used it as it was a light saber. He made the swish sound to and pretended to stab himself through the heart. Sure it was joking around but Jack tensed.

" Are you okay Jack? You look tense." Mark asked.

Jack sighed. " Just a reflex, stabbing, knives, you..."

Mark got defensive " Hey! Shut up that's the past. Like you've never been through it..." He said crossing his arms. His head still on jacks lap.

" I'm sorry.. Doll." Jack said. That eased the tension as Mark laughed.

" Dude, your hair is so fucking fluffy." Jack said.

" It's a gift!" Mark replied.

They both laughed. Mark got up and started making dinner. He walked into the kitchen and got out some ramen noodles. He got out a pot and put it on the oven. When he got the noodles in the pot he went upstairs. Jack forgot to upload a video so Mark did it for him. Jack was running out of pre recorded videos so he made a few.

" TOP OF THE MORNIN T'YA LADDIES MY NAME IS JACKSEPTICEYE AND WELCOME TOO HAPPY WEEELS! we are gunna go with Steve for this one. Come on Steve go through the glass. Shimmy shammy... COME ON YA FUCKER!" He yelled into the mic. " LIKE A BOSS!"

Mark ran down stairs to stir the ramen. He chuckled to himself, realizing how much Jack yelled. He in real life yelled a lot to. During games he acted louder than his videos. He never lost his voice either. Every Sunday Mark would tell Jack about a sport. Jack loved soccer, football and hokey. His favorite team the Bruins Weren't the best, but decent. He had a sports jersey that he wore during Sunday's.

Mark got the noodles on the plates and heard Jack. " AND ILL SEE ALL YOU DUDES IN THE NEXT VIDEOO!"

" BABE COME GET YOUR DINNER!" Mark yelled from the kitchen.

He heard Jack running in the room and grabbing a plate. Jack kissed him lightly and sat down.

" Heyy," Jack said slurping a noodle.

" Heyy," Mark replied.

" How is it that when I make dinner its spaghetti and crap. And when you make dinner its ramen and hotdogs?"

" Shut up..."

" Why are ya mad doll? Afraid of a little competition?"

" I have 12 million subscribers. You have 9 million. What competition?"

" Oh you did not bitch..."

"Yes I did babe, do you forgive me baby?" Mark finished batting his eyes.

" Oh god dammit Mark you had to do that? Dammit I can't win with you!"

" What do ya mean babe?"

" Bringing out your eyes, you good looks. The voice, pouty face. CALLING ME FUCKING BABE!"

" I'm sorry baby,"

" Ugg stop Mark!"

" I'll stop honey I promise." Mark said. He laughed as jacks face turned red. A second later jacks face flushed. He couldn't stay mad. Especially with Mark.

" Sean... Do you still love me?" He said to annoy Jack.

" Baby your killing me..." Jack smirked and kissed Mark.


	13. Chapter 12

Mark kissed back. They let go of the warm kiss with a sigh realizing what time it was.

" Oh crap babe it's like 11:00!" Mark said getting up.

He ran upstairs and forgot about Jack. He ran back downstairs and gave Jack his crutches he threw across the floor. He helped Jack up the stairs, and into the bedroom.

" Nighty night baby." Mark cooed.

" GODDAMMIT MARK WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO SEXY!" Jack became annoyed. He knew Mark did it on purpose. Mark just rolled over and cuddled Jack.

The next morning Jack was up first, he was trapped in marks firm hold. He could just reach the pain killers next to the bed. He took the pill with no water. He couldn't reach it, Mark had a tight hold. Jack flicked marks face lightly to wake him up. Mark jumped up and fell of the bed.

" JESUS CRIST JACK WHAT THE-"

" Morning doll!"

" I hate you..."

" Well I love you baby."

" Why do you love me babe?"

" Well for starters, your eyes are fooking beautiful. Your lips are warm. Your fookin Korean which is pretty sweet. Your the nicest person ever, kind. Hot, sexy voice, short like me. And, to top it of, downright amazing."

Mark spoke next." I love you because first, your eyes. I could get lost in those blue eyes. Next, accent. Irish people are epic. Uh your the best person Eva. You are hot as fuck. Your so nice it hurts... Like if a stranger was asking for money you would give them like a hundred bucks. And you can drink enough for the both of us. You always pick me up when I'm sad. Saved me from being depressed. All that shit, but, I do love you babe."

Jack got the water and drank. He felt like a damn horse he drank so much. The room temperature water healed his aching throat. Then he thought.

" Hey Mark? Did you say I drink enough for the both of us?"

" Heheh babe you know I can't drink, and your fucking Irish. Put two and two together..."

Jack listened to Mark's somewhat sleepy voice like it was music. Soft, sweet music. His velvet voice made jacks heart flutter. Jack was so lucky to have Mark. And Mark was so lucky to have Jack.

" I'mma make breakfast. What ya want?" Jack asked

" EGGS EGGS EGGS EGGS EGGS!" Mark yelled again like a giant child.

Jack went to the kitchen still in his undertale pajamas. Mark's dog Chica practically knocked Jack on the floor. He cursed, angry that the dogs only went after him. They waited for Mark, not Jack. Jack felt like a chew toy, his clothes were there play things to. All but his pajamas were ruined. They were covered in dog hair though.

Jack went to the stove only to see more of Mark's socks.

" What the fook Mark, gawd why do you do these things?"

" I HAVE A PROBLEM OKAY!"

" I CAN TELL!"

Jack laughed. Out of all the places Mark's socks could be it was the stove. It was funny but annoying. They used the stove like everyday... Where did Mark even get that from?

Jack put the eggs and milk on the pan and waited. He said " MARK COME HERE YA LITTLE SHIT!"

Mark walked in on his hands.. " HEY LOOK MA IM WALKING!" He then fell halfway through the hall. He walked like 5 feet , what was wrong with him today?

Jack laughed. Like fell over laughing. He landed on top of Mark, not caring if his leg ached.

" WHAT THE FOOK IS WRONG WITH YOU TODAY!" He yelled.

Mark just laughed and said " Eggs are ready."

Jack finished up breakfast and gave it to Mark. He wolfed it down and threw the plate where his socks were.

" MARK WHAT THE FLYING FOOK IS UP WIT YA AND THE DAMN STOVE!"

" I dunno.. Wanna go rock climbing with me?"

" Mark ya dumbass my leg."

" I know but I haven't in like a month... I feel weak!"

" Mark... Your fookin huge"

" JUST WATCH THEN!"

" FINE!"


	14. Chapter 13

Mark ran out the door with his bag. He never looked happier, like a kid at Christmas. He threw Jack in the car and slammed the door. He drove while singing to the radio.

" TALK TO ME BABY, IM GOING BLIND FROM THIS SWEET, SWEET CRAVING, WOAH LETS LOOSE OUR MINDS AND GO FUCKING CRAZY AH YA YA YA YA I KEEP HOPING WE'LL EAT CAKE BY THE OCEAN!" He sings beating his hands on the steering wheel.

" WALK FOR ME BAB, ILL BE DIDDY, YOU'LL BE NAOMI, WOAH-"

Jack interrupted " Mark! This song sucks! Change it!"

Mark groaned and changed it, he knew this some to. " ALL YOU LADYS LISTEN UP, IF THAT BOY AIN'T GIVING UP, LICK YOUR LIPS AND SWING YOUR HIPS GIRL ALL YOU GOTTA SAY IS-"

" MARK FOR FOOKIN SAKES FIND A GOOD SONG!" Jack begged.

" Fine, you find one then..." Mark pouted not even focusing on the road.

Jack turned the channel until he found a song, finally a descent song. It took Mark only a second before he knew the song

" OLD BUT IM NOT THAT OLD, YOUNG, BUT IM NOT THAT BOLD. AND I DONT THINK THE WORLD IS SOLD, IM JUST DOING WHAT WERE TOLD. I, FEEL SOMETHING SO RIGHT DOING THE WRONG THING! I, FEEL SOMETHING SO WRONG DOING THE RIGHT THING. I COULD LIE ,COULD LIE, COULD LIE." He paused, smiling. " EVERYTHING THAT KILLS ME MAKES ME FEEL ALIVE!"

Jack turned the radio off at that note. He couldn't here Mark say those things... Or himself. They had been through so much together. Mark's depression, jacks shooting, Mark getting hurt, Jack being scared shitless for months, it was to much. Not to mention that Mark could fall rock climbing. Jack didn't know if he was strapped in or not.

" Hey, why did you turn it off? That was my favorite part..." Mark wined like a child.

" I don't like these songs... Can we just talk instead?" Jack mumbled.

" We are here anyways!" Mark said happily getting out.

He picked up Jack and slammed the door. He ran inside the building and let Jack down in a seat. He went up to the girl at the desk.

" Hi Mark! Back again? It's been a while we missed you!" The girl said handing him a piece of paper. Mark laughed and shoved it in his pocket.

" Lacey you are really nice but I am dating someone..." Mark laughed pretty hard when her face turned red.

" WHO"

Mark pointed to Jack and the girl was freaking out.

" OMG MARK YOUR GAY?! WHAT ABOUT ME!" She yelled practically fainting.

Mark just walked away and went up to a guy doing the harnesses. Jack couldn't hear it but he was pretty sure that he asked to not use a harness. The man attached a thin rope to his harness and Mark ran to the huge wall.

The wall was about 20 feet. It was huge! It didn't have those colorful fake holdy things. It was just real rocks. Mark grabbed hold of the rocks and began to climb. His muscles bulging out. He looked fucking huge, his red hair in his face as he climbed.

He was about six feet up when he yelled. " SHIT!" And his foot slipped.

Jack jumped up as Mark fell. He scraped his knees badly but gripped the rocks about 3 feet from the ground. Blood flowed form his knees but he kept climbing. Jack slowly sat down as the man walked over.

" You with Mark?" He asked. He had a Boston accent.

" Yea,"

" Related?"

" Married so yea.."

" Oh, he never gives up does he?"

" Nope, he is bleeding a lot though."

" Are you Irish?"

" Yep."

" Jack?"

" yes?"

" He talks about ya a lot... I'm Nick by the way."

The two men left it at that. He walked away as Mark reached the top. He was defiantly struggling to keep hold, he did great though. He undid his bag at a small ledge grabbing a towel. He wiped his knees with difficultly and threw the towel in his bag. He started climbing down, well yea... Climbing.

Mark jumped. Yes jumped, falling until he was two feet off the ground. He grabbed the rocks with all his strength. Swinging against the sharp rocks, his finger bent back. He gasped and dropped the 6 inches to the ground. He walked over to Jack and took a paper towel off the table and dabbed his knees.

" Did ya see that Jack! Wasn't it epic!" He sounded like a child again, beaming with pride. Jack laughed.

" That was pretty epic! You need to bring me back sometime so I can try it."

As soon as Jack said that Mark crushed him in a huge hug. Jack thought his ribs were gunna break, Mark let go and kissed him. The girl Lacey screamed and ran out. The guy Nick fell over laughing, struggling to breath.

" Hey Mark?..."

" Yea babe?"

" Your finger and knees are all fooked up."


	15. Chapter 14

Mark looked down to see his shorts ruined. And his finger bent at a awkward angle. As if it happened all the time he took out a finger brace, and bandages. He sat down breathless and began healing his knees. Still not caring about the pain,which shocked Jack. He calmly put the brace on his now fucked up finger and walked back to the wall. Jack didn't realize how long they would be there. Mark took off his shirt to show a tank top with a dinosaur munching on some thing. Jack laughed.

" Nice shirt Mark!"

" All yours babe!" Mark replied making Jack blush. Lacey who just came back in ran out again, making Nick laugh.

Mark ran up about a foot of the wall and grabbed on, scrapping his hands. He climbed and climbed, once in a while he grunted in exhaustion. He kept going until he reached the top, again tending to his new wounds.

" YO MARK YOUR HARNESS ISN'T ON!" Nick called.

Mark looked over and said " I KNOW! COOL RIGHT!"

He began to jump down. He went down fast, and coming to the ground quickly. He yelled and gripped the rocks, his hand was impaled by a rock.

" SHIT AWW FUCK ME!" He dropped and ran through the hall to a nurse. Jack followed slowly, on crutches.

He got in the room to see marks hand being bound. He was done for the day, obviously.

" What is this the fourth time you've been hurt this year Mark? You better be careful" the nurse spoke, she was older.

" Yes... It's kinda the fifth including the hospital one. Thanks again Sonya!" Mark replied waving as he walked out. Jack followed.

" See ya soon dear." She said to him.

" Well great going ya doof!" Jack laughed, Mark laughed to. His hand was bandaged.

" One more time?"

" Are you serious? Uh fine. But wear the harness or don't jump down." Jack ordered.

Mark saluted him saying " YES SIR!" And ran off.

He didn't even talk to Nick, just ran up the wall panting. Jack pressed record on his phone. He ran about four feet, shocking everyone. He jumped up on the rocks and pushed up. He was like fucking Spider-Man.

He was almost prancing gracefully up the wall, reaching the top in about five minutes. He leaped once more and lost his shoes. Fuck...

" OH SHIT! HAHA!" He laughed.

He reached the top and took a selfie, doing a cute face sticking his tongue out. Jack laughed still recording Mark. Defiantly Instagram worthy!

Mark did the most stupid thing ever after. He flipped of the wall. Not with his fingers, he did a backflip. Jack screamed.

" HOLY SHIT MARK DON'T"

Nick even freaked. He ran to get the trampoline if Mark failed. Mark was almost to the ground...The trampoline was there but Mark didn't need it. He gripped the rocks, 3 feet from the floor and jumped onto the trampoline. He bowed at the clapping people in the back of the room. He ran to Jack who almost had a fucking heart attack.

" JESUS MARK DON'T EVER DO THAT AGIAN!" Jack screamed jumping into marks arms.

Mark was so out of breath, he couldn't talk. He just nodded and hugged Jack. His huge sweaty body held Jack. Mark kissed Jack, carefully, anxiously, passionately. He let go and grabbed a water bottle.

With three gulps he emptied the bottle. Nick ran over and grabbed his shoulders.

" Man, you scared the shut outta me. I almost called 911 again.. How did you not mess up?"

" Again..." Jack spoke.

Mark froze, he gave Nick a death stare. His eyes seemed to get darker.. Holy shit!

" Really Mark... You never told him?!" Nick said.

" TIME TO GO!" Mark yelled pulling Jack to the door. He left his bag there but he didn't even care. He put Jack in the car and ran to the other side. He started the car and turned on the radio.

" Mark... Turn off the radio.. We need ta talk." Jack said calmly.

" Fuck..." Was all Mark said.


	16. Chapter 15 or 16

Mark raced out of the car and ran to the side. It was a huge cliff at the edge of the lake. They were at the bottom near the lake. About 50 feet high and about 100 wide. Going down the middle was a waterfall, making a big splash at the bottom. He grabbed the first rock, Jack recorded.

" Go Mark!" Jack yelled sitting on a blanket near the water.

Mark grabbed higher and put his foot on the rocks. He began to climb, and climb. Jack realized how muscular he would have to be to do this. He could never do it, never.

Mark grunted as his knee smashed into a sharp rock. He kept going, tensing every muscle in his body. He was about 40 feet when he searched for a ledge. Jack tensed, could Mark make almost 50 feet?

He grunted, a rock gave away and he fell. About five feet from the ground he grabbed the rocks and smashed his knees against the rock with a grunt. His wrist got caught on a sharp rock. He dropped into the water, Jack jumped up.

" MARK OH JESUS MARK!" Jack yelled limping over to the water, Mark was no where to be seen.

" MARK GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!"

Jack saw Mark swim to the surface. Gasping for air, they didn't think to check for currents. Jack ran to Mark, gasping for air on the sand near the shore. Jack ran to Mark and patted his back.

" Jack... Jack I-I'm fine, can I g-go again?" Mark gasped.

Jack yelled " MARK NO WE ARE GOING TO THE HOSPITAL!"

Mark spoke quietly " no... Just home then?"

He got up and hobbled to the car and got in to drive. His hands shook, causing the car to turn to much. He just laughed quietly, while Jack was staring at his knees. Long deep gashes opened on his knees, causing blood to flow. The strong smell of metal filled the car, Mark spoke.

" It doesn't hurt very much, but the wrist does."

Jack notices a gash along his wrist, Mark just chuckled darkly. They needed to heal that up before thoughts came to his mind. As soon as they got home Jack walked in, his leg feeling better. He grabbed bandages and wound up Mark. Mark didn't move as Jack wound his wrists and knees.

" Mark... Does the wrist bother you?"

" Jack I will just go take a nap of ya don't mind."

" Can I join ya?"

" If ya want to..."

They left it at that, Mark walked in the room and laid down. Jack laid his head on marks chest, listening to his heart. He didn't want Mark to be alone, not until his wrist was fully healed. It was a deep cut, almost to the veins. He heard Mark softly snore, and he moved. He went around the room, finding every weapon they had in the room. He didn't expect to find a pocket knife in Mark's closet. He put everything in a box and hid it.

Mark stirred, itching at his thighs. Jack looked under the covers to see scars. He didn't think Mark ever went that far...

He laid back down and fell asleep. He woke up to find Mark stirring. He shook, like bad. Jack cooed Mark like a baby, stroking his head. Mark talked in his slumber.

" Jack...w-wimp... N-not make..worry... Stupid, stupid, stupid... Idiot, fine, fine, fine...Stupid..." He whimpered.

Mark had mentioned anxiety before but Jack didn't think it was this bad. In his sleep? He placed shooting circles on his back, calming Mark. He didn't know to wake him or not. He just woke him up.

Mark jumped up and almost strangled Jack. They both yelled, Jack slapped Mark. Nice one... Slapping a man going through anxiety... Mark spoke.

" Sorry, sorry, sorry, my fault, sorry... Stupid, stupid, stupid... sorry," he got up to run out. Jack caught his arm and pulled him back. Mark limply went into jacks arms, feeling horrible.

" Sorry...wimp, wimp, wimp. Stupid...I s-should, be helping you... Sorry." Mark whispered. Jack felt horrible, he felt Mark fall asleep. Whimpers fading, he pulled Mark down and under the covers. He went downstairs to make dinner, he wanted to mess around with a grill so he got out steak.

He went outside and hooked it up. Mark would be out for a while. He put the steak on and turned up the heat. They had a really shitty grill so he would be out there for a while.

He looked over to see a car parked upfront. It was a really crappy car. He was shocked to see Matt, Ryan, and Wade. They smiled and ran up. Wade crushed Jack in a huge bear hug. Matt and Ryan smiled and just walked inside, why did they not say anything?

" So.. We saw the video of Mark. Both of them, is he okay? I mean from the real cliff." Wade asked in his stupid Wade voice.

" How did you see that!?"

" A fan posted it, all we see is from you screaming go Mark to him falling. We came right down. We also saw the one with him at that place you posted."

" Inside... Now."

Wade followed Jack inside. He led the three into the bedroom to see Mark sleeping, still shaking.

" Oh... Anxiety." Matt said.

" Yep..." Ryan agreed.

" Hey Jack how's the leg?" Wade asked

" It feels better. Still aches a little but I can walk and jog now."

" And Mark..." Wade asked

" He hides how he feels a lot. He brought up anxiety once, I thought he was havin a stroke!"

" Yea he probably called himself stupid right?" Matt asked

" Yea. And a idiot, he said he should be there for me instead."

" Classic..." Ryan replied.

They went downstairs, apparently they were staying for the week. They only had three bedrooms. Ryan and Matt shared ( Ratt away..). Jack was glad that he made extra steak. He took them off the grill, Mark came downstairs as he was out.

" What the-"

" Sup Mark."

" I was worried. Some fan posted a video of ya falling. Woah your knees." Wade said.

" SHUT UP WADE!" Mark hissed. He wasn't in a good mood...

He tensed as Jack walked in with the steak.

" Oh crap I was supposed to make dinner, shit sorry, sorry-!"

" Mark I wanted to make dinner its fine."

" Are you sure?"

" Yea ya doof I'm shocked your not asking why they are here."

" Wade told me..."

" God dammit Wade fuck you!" Jack yelled.

Mark walked over and whispered quietly in jacks ear, " I am sorry Jack.." And went to the couch.

He got out YouTube and searched 'Markiplier climbing' and saw the video. It was called ' Markiplier rock climbing fails?!' He saw the video end as he fell into the ice cold water. His arms buzzed, he lost control. He felt the voice in his head.

" I'm sorry...Great going, he doesn't care you fell he doesn't care you are in pain... Just give up markimoo... It's that time for your pills Mark... You don't need them, just give in.. He doesn't care, he didn't notice the pills now, will he ever... Give up.. Stupid. You failed as a husband... Give up Markiplier.. I will be here for you Mark... Even if I have to hurt someone in the process... Your not good enough for Jack, he needs to be protected like you... He wont protect you though..." The dark voice spoke. His head swam as he ran to the bathroom to take his meds.

" Here it comes, the pills are back bitch..." Matt said

" Yep... Darkiplier confirmed!" Ryan smirked. Fist bumping Matt.

" WHAT!" Jack yelled.

" Cats outta the bag... Well Marks basically crazy. Darkipliers real, anxiety makes Mark crazy... Dark comes from anxiety and dark thoughts... He didn't tell you?"

" NO!"

" Shit..." Ryan whispered.

" Fuck.." Matt whispered even quieter. Mark was gunna kill them.. Like seriously..

Jack ran in to Mark's bathroom door opening it a little to see Mark drinking water, Mark didn't see him...he put the pills he took in the mouth of the frog on the sink. Yes they had a frog on the sink... Shut up.. He saw where Mark put the pills and that's all that mattered. He looked one last time at Mark and ran back. He didn't know half the shit that was happening...He needed to know ALL the shit that's happening. Even if Mark didn't like it..


	17. Chapter 16?

Mark walked back into the room shyly. He looked at Ryan and gave him a funny look. He shot Wade a quick death glare, his eyes seemed to darken almost... Woah

" Okay... Anyone hungry? I'll split steak with Wade. I'm starved half to death!" Jack broke the silence

" Why me?" Wade asked puttin his hand up.

" I wonder why Wade.. I wonder why." Jack hissed.

Mark didn't eat much, he just stared at the food. Being stared at himself, he was busy though." Marky... I'm hungry, want some steak? I do!" The voice said. His hand shot forward and his fork stabbed at the meat. The plate cracked at the jolt. He didn't have control of his arm anymore, strange. His eyes grew wide with worry. Would he hurt anyone?

" Mark... You okay?" Ryan said stepping forward.

" Jack I wanna show you something." Wade said, leading Jack out.

" Ryan... I can't m-move my a-arm. I am dead s-serious..." He chocked out, trying to move. He heard the voice again.

" Markimoo, can I come out? Or just this arm? I could still do some damage... Where is jackaboy? I'm not giving up easily...ready?" The voice hissed.

Mark stood up to walk out, he went past the wall. His fist curled up as he saw Jack. His fist aimed at his husband.. He moved last minute smashing the wall. His arm went right through the wall to the living room. Pieces of drywall went all over. He did that?

" Mark, I'm done now... Might want to rest, I even felt the energy drop from that punch. Nice one.. Until next time markimoo. " The voice echoed. Mark fell to the ground. His hand aching, he felt his fingers break. He felt terrible

'Great... Stupidstupidstupidstupid..did Jack know? Great going Mark.. Your fine. Finefinefinefinefinefinefine' he thought. " I'm fine.." He chocked out

" HOLY SHIT MARK BABY WHAT WAS THAT!"

" Nothing... All done, all done, all gone." He put a weak smile at the end. Dark was gone. Mark knew dark didn't Stand a chance to him. He had something to fight for, dark didn't. He walked over to the couch and fell face first. He looked at his mangled hand.

" Bruh..." Ryan said.

" Dat punch doe... Dude. I GOT THAT ON VIDEO!" Matt laughed.

Mark's face grew a small smile. " Can I see?"

Matt turned his phone on. The phone opened to the video, he played it. Mark's eyes were dark, dark brown. His arm slightly pale compared to his body. He punched the wall, not even turning from his stare on Jack. The punch made a huge cracking noise. From his hand and the wall. He chuckled softly.

" All done, all gone. All gone, all done!" He leaned up and kissed Jack, not even caring. Everything was all better, everything was fine. He must have looked fucking crazy.

" I'm sorry..." A small voice echoed from Mark's messed up head.

" I know." He thought. He got up shakily. He went over to the plate and fell over laughing, the fork went through the plate and stuck in the table.

" Matt try to take the fork out... I dare ya!" He called. Matt ran over and tried. He pulled, the fork was well in there. He used both hands abut it didn't budge.

Ryan went next. It almost came out, but didn't. Jack didn't budge it, then Mark tried. He used one hand and pulled. The fork came out with a squeak. He wanted to test something... He asked first of course. Jack just stared nervously shaking his head.. Mark took the fork and threw it. It stuck in a cupboard with a 'twang'. He bounded over laughing, tears in his eyes. Jack looked at him like he was crazy. Did he forget about his hand?

" Mark your hand.." Jack said

" it'll heal. I'm still.. Upset so it'll heal.. Don't ask."

" I know."

" Wade I swear to god... Oh wait, Ryan? Or Matt?"

" Mark your scaring me!" Ryan said. Mark's stare was terrifying. Those dark eyes...

" Well.. Darks got a thingy so Imma heal quick.. I think... It normally works anyways.. Well goodnight! I'm going to sleep." Mark finally said.

He ran upstairs and face planted into the bed, falling asleep at once. He was still in his clothes. He didn't care though, it wasn't to hot. He was completely out of it, he felt kinda drunk. Jack walked in and took his clothes off. He moved Mark with difficulty putting him under a sheet. He felt Mark's forehead and decided he didn't have anything that sickly going on. He was only kinda cold but that was from Dark. He cuddled next to him and fell asleep, safe now his husbands arms. Even though that day scared the fuck outta Jack he still trusted Mark with his life. Mark would never hurt him... He thought anyways


	18. Chapter 17

Mark woke up and stared at Jack. How did he get so lucky. Jack put up with all of Mark's crap and Mark was more than grateful. The piercing blue eyes fluttered open, you could get lost in those eyes. He put a hand up and strokes the Irishman's hair. Even with bedhead hair he was damn adorable. The events or the night slowly came to Jack. His eyes grew wide with worry.

" Mark are ya okay?"

" Damn fantastic. You?"

" I've never been better."

" How's the leg?"

" Don't even hurt no more. Hey we should probably make a video about the climbing..."

Mark groaned and got up, getting a shirt. He settled for a sweatshirt, to cover the wrist. He went into the recording room and sat down to record.

" Hello everybody my names Markiplier and Imma talk about yesterday. The video that the random bitch posted ended badly. I am fine, and I meant to jump into the water. I repeat I am fine! No reason to go crazy, all that hurts is the knees. Oh also Ryan, Matt, and Wade are here. For some damn reason, not even asking before showing up. So expect a colab sometimes. So uh...-he scratched his head- I guess that's it... As always, I'll see you in the next video..Bu-bye!"

He ended the video and posted it, no editing. He sat back as it loaded, just staring at the loading bar. He got up as it uploaded and went to get Wade up. He tiptoed into the room and got close to the bed.

He screamed " WADE!" And Wade screeched. He jumped up and punched Mark, well tried to. Lightning speed Mark grabbed Wade's fist, almost crushing poor Wade's hand. Was he still strong from dark? He smiled, and let Wade go.

" Mark not fucking funny, someone could've got hurt. " Wade whined.

" Someone did. You."

Wade gripped his hand which was red from the impact. Mark looked horrified.

" Breakfast?" Wade asked. He felt bad now... He just laughed at his hand. Running downstairs in his pajamas.

Mark followed. Grabbing a bowl of cereal, he got milk. He got a pot going of coffee to. He sat Down and stared at the food. He was starving but couldn't eat. He stared at the bowl like a lost puppy, Jack noticed. He walked over and sat next to Mark. He leaned his head on Mark shoulders and put his arm around him. Mark returned the favor. Kissing Jack on the head. Maybe he would be okay after all. He thought,

" How long sense the mall?" Mark asked.

" About two weeks maybe. My leg doesn't even hurt anymore."

" What do you wanna do today?"

" What ever you want to do."

" Just chill out I guess."

" Okay then, we can record some prop hunt later." Jack said exited.

Wade finished his food and plopped down on the couch, watching tv. He really didn't care what they did. He would just watch some HouseWives today... God dammit Wade...

They watched the hobbit and Jack loved it. Chica started to lay on Mark's lap and lick his shirt. Mark had some staring contest with Ryan, making him start to flick bits of paper at him. While Jack was laughing away at the screen they heard a knock at the door. Chica jumped up from her human and ran to the door. Mark got up and ran to the door to see Nick.

" Hey Nick... How's it going." Mark said letting him in,

" Wanted to see if ya were okay is all. Plus I need ta check if ya still want your all year pass." His Boston accent said.

" Ya I do, want something to drink?"

" Coffee is great."

Jack got up and started to make a cup. Still chuckling about the damn hobbit, and his joke about how Wade reminded him of Bilbo. He grabbed a cup and handed it to Nick. Who gave a nod in thanks. He swiped Mark's card and smiled. He laughed for some reason.

" Nice dog.." He laughed. Jack turned to see Chica smashing into the couches repeatedly. Dumb dog...

" Chica what the fuck?!" Mark laughed running over to pick her up. He cradled her like a baby, showing Nick. He looked so proud!

" This is Chice Pica!" Mark put Nick's hand on her belly. Nick laughed, really hard. Nick was there most of the day. He was pretty interesting... He programmed computers and everything. He chose his job as safe keeper because he nearly died climbing. He seemed to like when the girl Lacey freaked out, which Mark caused. He also seemed to like Wade.

" So Nick, how long have you been doing this?" Jack asked.

" About 4 years in August. Now what do you guys do again?"

" YouTube. We're kinda famous on the Internet." Mark called from the kitchen. Jack and Nick were in the living room.

" Well boys, we have ta do this another time. I got to get to the wife. See ya!" Nick said getting up and walking to the door. They said their goodbyes and promised to go out there again.


	19. Chapter 18

Jack woke up the next morning to a knock at the door. He got up and stretched. He put Mark's flannel on and trudged down to the door. There he saw a happy Felix with his boyfriend cry.

" HEY DO YOU HAVE A MOMENT TO TALK ABOUT OUR SAVIOR JESUS CRIST?!" He yelled scaring Jack half to death.

" GODDAMMIT MORE FUCKING PEOPLE'' Jack yelled. There was like seven people, and four dogs. Chica, Lego, Maya, and Edgar.( idk how 2 spell it:P)

" Well we're only staying for like... A bunch of days so suck it up. Thanks!" Cry said stepping in the house. He wore a mask over his eyes. He thought he was ugly so he never took it off...

" Well get in then. Your sleeping on the couch, deal with it. Mark's still asleep so don't be to loud. He can be...grumpy sometimes." Jack said throwing their bags on the fucking floor.

He went upstairs to get changed when he saw Mark up. He was throwing things in random directions trying to find a shirt. Jack laughed and took off the flannel. Mark smiled and put in over his broad chest. Jack put on his Rick and Morty shirt and pajama pants. He kissed Mark's neck softly and felt him shiver. Jack told Mark about Felix and Cry, Mark wasn't very pleased. He went downstairs to see everyone in the living room. Felix, Cry and the pugs in the couch, Wade, Ryan, Banana Rambo, and Matt on the other couch. That left Jack and Mark in the love seat. Chica and Lego were on the floor sleeping. Matt had brought his cat Banana Rambo for the trip. (Is that the name?)

" So why are you here?" Mark half hissed at Felix.

Felix was shocked at his tone, and Jack's horrified look at Mark. Mark put a hand on Jack's squeezing to show him he's fine. Jack stopped tensing and smiled at Felix. Showing him he could continue.

" Me and Cry wanted to ask you if you wanted to be the best men for out wedding..." Felix said getting down on one knee.

" Will you Mark and Jack be our best men?" He said holding a box. Jack to be stupid opened the box to see two ring pops, one green one red. He put the ring pop on his hand and marks on his, Mark laughed. He told them yes and Cry laughed.

" The weddings next week, on a Tuesday. Felix picked the day not me.. He even bought the pugs a suit!" Cry said poking Felix.

" CAN I GET BANANA RAMBO A DRESS?!" Matt yelled.

" HELL YA GET LEGO A SUIT TOO. OOHH AND CHICA!" Felix screamed.

They all agreed to dress up their animals. Wade couldn't make the wedding sense he left for home that day. They understood and forgave him. They also planned their bachelor party's. Mark and Jack would take Felix and Matt and Ryan will take Cry. They wanted to take Felix to a bar for karaoke night. And Cry was going to the movies to see dead pool, then they were going to go to Dave and Busters.

They spent all night planning the wedding. Mark and Jack's was just yolo, they planned for one day. Felix and Cry planned all month. It was a Saturday night and they went to bed at 11:00. They recorded Town Of Salem and all night. Mark wanted to rock climb with everyone so they agreed, just to see Mark happy. They all went to bed, cramped in the small house.

" Babe..." Mark whispered his sleepy voice like silk.

" Yea doll."

" Will you promise to not freak out tomorrow, you'll stress meh out... I don't wanna scare ya.."

" Cross my heart." Jack whispered melting into marks frame to sleep.

They woke up to Mark screaming. " GET YOUR ASSES UP AND LETS FUCKING GO!"

The seven walked out the door at 10:00 with Mark whining like a puppy for them to hurry. He was so exited! Like really exited... Really...exited.. Very excitement, much hurry...( not sorry)

Mark ran to the car and turned up the radio. " DO I LOOK LONLEY, I SEE THE SHADOWS ON MY FACE, PEOPLE HAD TOLD ME I DON'T LOOK THE SAME, MAYBE I LO-"

" GOD DAMMIT MARK NEXT SONG!" Felix cursed.

" Uh... What is this one? OH! BORN TO BE WILD-"

" Next!" Wade laughed.

Mark got exited as his favorite song came on. " NO MATTER WHAT WE BREED, WE STILL ARE MADE OF GREED, THIS IS MY KINGDOM COME, THIS IS MY KINGDOM COME!" He sang, Jack turned the song to Mark's jam.

" NAHH TO THE AHH TO THE NO NO NO ALL YOU LADYS LISTEN UP! IF THAT GUY AINT GIVING UP, LICK YOUR LIPS AND SWING YOUR HIPS GIRL ALL YOU GOTTA SAY IS!" three songs later he stopped to talk.

" Okay so Me, Jack, And Wade? What about you guys?"

" I'll do it dude, I won't be very good though..." Ryan said.

" WOOOOOO! We're here!" He practically giggled. They got out of the car and went inside.

Lacey was there and gasped as Mark walked in without Jack. Jack locked the car and wanted to get the bags himself. She giggled and waved and Mark sighed.

" LACEY JACK'S GETTING THE BAGS!"

" Mark come on... I doubt your gay, give it a shot? I'm free after my sisters wedding on Wednesday?" She hoped. He laughed and shook his head. Nick fell over laughing and waved.

" Nick these are the guys! Wade, Ryan, Felix, Cry, And Matt. Jack, me, Wade, and Ryan are climbing. Can I start?" Mark pleaded. Nick nodded and put harnesses on the newbies letting Mark go.

Mark ran up the wall and started to climb gracefully. Jack ran up about a foot and held on. He climbed slowly, using all his strength quickly. He got up about 20 feet and looked a Mark at the top. Mark said " Jump, little at first. Then grab hold, jump, grab repeat. It will be fine. If your leg hurts we will stop."

Jack did as he said until he was on the ground grabbing a water bottle. Mark jumped back and landed about five feet off the ground. He jumped down and began again. He ran up as hard as he could, he got about 5 feet and kicked off the rocks. He got ten feet by doing that. He gripped the rocks and climbed. He got to the top and wrapped his hands in tape, for better grip. He yelled down.

" BABE CAN I DO A FLIP?"

Jack hesitated and nodded. Mark glowed in happiness and jumped back. Wade just got harnessed and watched Mark with awe. The flip was almost perfect, a little close to the wall but it was good. Mark gripped the rocks and his knees smashed. Not as bad as the last time. Wade started climbing next. It wasn't that big a wall but Mark needed a break. He was gasping for air, he looked like he ran a marathon. Beads of sweat covered his forehead. Sticking red hair to his face.

Wade ran up and gripped the wall. He ran 3 feet up, and sense he was like 6 foot he almost reached ten feet. Ryan reached 8 feet at first, but kept climbing. He had went with Mark a couple times so he did pretty good. He reached about 25 feet and jumped down. No one made it to the top like Mark did, which made him beam with pride. They even got Cry to climb, he did good to. He got about 18-20 feet, he was tallish.

Lacey smiled and waved at Mark. She also waved at Felix who laughed and waved back, she thought he was flirting and ran over.

" Uh... Your gunna hate us but we-he hugged Cry- are getting married Tuesday... Sorry!" He smirked.

Lacey huffed and stomped her foot. " WHY ARE ALL THE HOT GUYS GAY!" And ran out the door crying.

Nick bursted out laughing and fell on Mark who laughed. Everyone started laughing and pretty soon Jack was falling on Wade gaping for breath... Over a young girls tears... Nice


	20. Chapter 20

They all decided to call it after Mark went to the top for the 10th time. They drove home and Mark ran to the shower. The water turned pink as it did so many times before. He heard a small voice " Flashback Fischbach? I had one... Hey remember when that time Jack had his first crush on that girl and you cut-"

" Shut up Warfstache! No one likes you..." He said turning off the water. He heard the man laugh, after he didn't hear the man anymore.

" AAHHHHH-" Mark yelled. Jack screeched and ran upstairs. Felix and Cry followed. As soon as the reached the door they heard.

" AHHH SEVENIA AVA BEE SAMABAAAAAAA HAAANNNYYYAAAAA ( lion king..) " and Jack cursed and flushed the toilet. The water became super hot and Mark sat for a while before he yelled. He screamed and jumped out of the shower. His skin was bright red and he was grunting in pain.

Jack felt horrible and made the water run cold. He ran the shower head over Mark and saw little blisters forming on his sholders. Mark was calm and hugged Jack. Jack was crying into Mark silently sobbing sorry at him. Mark laughed and kissed him. He got pants on and walked downstairs.

" Mark what the fuck man?!" Wade yelled punching him.

" Sorry...Wanna go suit shopping?" He replied. They all agreed and set out. Mark's face wasn't red anymore so that was better.

They got in two separate cars. Mark, Jack, and Felix in one car. Matt and Ryan took Cry in their truck. Mark, Jack, and Felix went out of town to get the suits. They were all getting suits for the wedding, The grooms couldn't see the others suit.

Felix and the guys got to the store and made Jack go first. The bridal store was huge, and final of people. He looked around a while and found a guy. He got help to find tons of suits. He got a dark blue suit and tried it on.

" How do I look?" He smirked in the mirror seeing Mark stare behind him. It reminded him of the suit he wore pax. The suit made his blue eyes pop, and his hair looked really bright.

" You look hot babe!" Mark said still staring, Jack laughed and bought it. Felix wanted to go last so Mark went.

He found a dark grey suit and tried it on. He didn't care for it so he tried a dark red. He looked in the mirror and Jack gasped. He looked fucking hot as hell. His red hair looked great against the dark red sateen suit.

" Holy shit Mark get that one, you look fucking sexy." He said. They heard a girl scream. Lacey was in a light purple dress. She ran to Mark and jumped on him.

" LACEY FOOKING GET OF ME HUSBAND!" Jack yelled. She froze and slowly go up. She ran away sobbing and saying.

" LOVE MEE!"

Felix bursted out laughing and speaking in Swedish. They shoved him and started laughing all over again. Mark got the suit and made Felix go up. He found a white suit and tried it on. It made his eyes look ten times brighter. And he loved it. They thanked the man and went home, waiting for Cry, Matt, and Ryan.

{meanwhile}

" Cry this is the fifth suit what do ya think?" Ryan said. He had picked out a black suit himself. Cry had found a black suit he really liked. He chose that one as Matt found his. It was light grey, it didn't really match anything but he liked it.

" I like this one, do I look good?" Cry asked

" Super hot..." Ryan joked.

" Sexy!" Matt said. They all laughed and agreed on his suit.

" Sir... Why are you wearing a mask?" A little girl asked. Cry smiled and replied.

" Well I'm currently playing hide and seek with someone and they can't find me. So, I'm hiding my face."

" Well I hope he doesn't find you sir!" She laughed. She was about 6 and had bright blond hair.

" I do too little one." He whispered. The girl smiled and ran away. That was weird...

" Okay we all happy?" Matt said breaking the silence. He then called Wade.

" Dude, you get the dogs and Banana Rambo and get them suits okay?... Yea yea by." He hung up on the swearing Wade. They paid for the suits and got out. Stopping to see fans on the way. They raced home to see Felix and Mark arm wrestling.

" GODDAMMIT MARK WHAT THE FUCK!" Felix cursed as Mark beat him again..

" MY TURN!" Jack said shoving Mark to arm wrestle Felix. Felix barely won by sneezing on Jack. Mark slapped Felix who cursed. Felix jumped on Mark who pushed him off. Mark body slammed Felix who cursed. He jumped on Mark and clawed at him, Mark slapped him again. The tumbled on the floor and knocked a lamp over. Mark got on Felix's back and laughed at the squirming body beneath him. Jack jumped on Mark and pulled his hair. Mark gently picked Jack up and cradled him for a while. He got up and threw Jack on the couch. Jack grabbed at Mark's legs and Mark fell.

Felix jumped on Mark then and Mark yelped. He slapped Felix again, and kissed Jack lightly. He shot Felix a deadly look Felix put his hands up and surrendered. Mark jumped up and shot out of the room. Jack jumped on Felix and they fought. Jack pulled Felix's hair and he cursed in Swedish. He was about to slap Jack but Mark somehow grabbed his hand stopping him inches from hurting the Irishman. Mark pulled Felix up and slapped him. Felix grabbed Cry and pulled him in. Cry and Jack were tumbling all over the room, Mark and Felix were everywhere too.

" Babe look out!" Mark laughed grabbing Cry before a punch broke in. ( lol wut)

That's what is great about having boys be best friends. They almost kill each other and still love each other.

Felix got up but Cry pulled him in lightly. Mark jumped on cry and grabbed Cry's arms. He squirmed but was caught. Jack then body slammed Felix down. Mark and Jack kissed and fist bumped. They got off each other laughing and Cry kissed felix's sore cheek. Cry got a bunch of frozen foods and Felix and Cry sat on the couches holding the frozen foods to their wounds. Mark started to pick up the pieces of broken lamp around the room.

" Who broke the lamp?" He asked

" I think we did..." Felix laughed.

" Great fooking Time to run outta bandages..." Jack groaned coming out from the bathroom.

Felix laughed and was about to throw peas at Jack. Mark caught it and handed it to Jack.

" I don't know why I gave you those you never got touched with Mark there..." Felix shrugged. Mark piped up after a while.

" There's some bandages in my bathroom." He said. They had there own bathrooms in each room. Three bedrooms and three bathrooms. Ryan and Matt were staying in and using marks room and bathroom.

Jack began to go to Mark's bathroom but Mark stopped him. " I'll get them you go in the living room." And he sped in the room.

Jack followed silently and peeked in the door. Where Mark kept his pills there was bandages and razors, bloody razors. Mark looked at the door to not see Jack. He undid a bandage on his arm which was covered by tons of bracelets. There was two thin red puffy marks... He rewound the cuts and locked the cabinet. Jack shoved the door open and spoke quietly.

" Mark you promised..." He said, tears spilling into his eyes. Mark looked terrified.

" It wasn't me-"

" How can it not be you!" Jack was sobbing loudly now. Mark's eyes grew heavy. Felix and Cry ran in the room, Wade followed.

" It was warfstach... Not me.. He was upset that everyone just barged in.. And the second one was from dark when we were fighting earlier. He was mad I let you fight, he wants to protect you is all, and he punished me... It's my fault, stupid..stupid..I'm sorry..." He said, starting to cry.

The guests left the room and Mark let Jack lead him to the bed. They laid, Jack on Mark's stomach. Jack talked after a while.

" Wanna do the bachelor party tomorrow night?" Jacks said kissing Mark's lower lip.

" Sure..."

They left it at that, Jack holding Mark as they slept. It was 2:00 when they went to bed that night... Well morning..

( Thank you so much for everything guys. This means so much to me you have no idea. I will try to upload every four to five days. Thankyou again, I mean it!)


	21. Chapter 21

They ran to the car. Mark was wearing his lucky flannel and skinny jeans, Jack wore a black shirt and beanie. Felix wore a plain white tee shirt and black jeans. They drove into town and went into a little bar. They got inside, Felix was ordering shots for him and Jack. Mark couldn't drink so he got a water. Mark looked for tables and tugged Jack along. Jack honestly felt like shit so he didn't really want to do anything, he had a fever and everything. He didn't want to ruin Felix's bachelor party so he did whatever Felix wanted.

" Omg guys it's fucking karaoke night! You both have to do it!" Felix said tugging their arms excitedly.

" Oh yea Jack lets do a duet!" Mark giggled.

Jack felt as if he was gunna throw up. He nodded his head and took a big drink of water. He and Mark got on the stage and chose a song. Felix was laughing and clapping until the music started. Jack took a huge breath and closed his eyes for a moment. He was feeling better after he took Mark's drink so he could totally do this.

Felix got his phone out to record. ( Bold words are Mark singing regular are Jack)

" Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor. Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it I wonder if I ever cross your mind?For me it happens all the time. It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now. And I don't know how I can do without. I just need you now." Mark's velvet voice filled the bar.

" Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door. Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before. And I wonder if I ever cross your mind? For me it happens all the time. It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now. Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now. And I don't know how I can do without. I just need you now..." Jack's light voice sang.

" Oh, whoaa, Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all!"

"It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now. And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now. And I don't know how I can do without. I just need you now. I just need you , baby, I need you now..." Mark finished.

The room erupted in cheers and everyone wooped. Felix screamed something in Sweden that no one could understand too. Mark helped Jack offstage and pulled him into the bathroom.

" Babe are you okay? You look sick." Mark looked worried. Jack smiled and replied.

" Just feel a little sick is all. I feel better now that I drank all of your water. You did really good!"

" You did great too! Are ya ready to go?" Mark replied.

They walked out of the bathroom and sat with Felix. He was talking to some girl, he looked a little annoyed. She was taking his order, she obviously had a huge crush.

" Can I maybe order my food..." He said rubbing his head.

" Uhh excuse me... He has a boyfriend.." Jack said laughing.

" Yea so uh... This is his bachelor party!" Mark's deep voice said.

" Your not all gay are you? Because you are smokin!" She said staring at Jack. Mark put his hand on Jack's shoulder and kissed him, the girl huffed. She walked away.

"CAN WE ORDER?!" Felix laughed.

" I'm sorry about that! What will it be boys?" A young girl asked. She had light grey hair with a half shaved head. She looked friendly so they smiled.

" I will have a plate of nachos please! And a couple shots of anything... What's do you like?" Felix asked. She laughed and replied.

" It sounds gross but it's really good. It's like strong whisky, you gotta down it all though... It's the musseled dog, a special." She laughed. " And for you guys?"

" I'll just have a soda... And a club sandwich." Mark said.

" I'll have any Irish beer you have! And a club sandwich please!" Jack giggled.

" Okay! I will be right back-"

" Would you wanna sit with us after? We are gay so you won't get raped or anything!" Mark joked.

She laughed and nodded. She came back with a lot of shots, three bottles of Irish whisky, and a soda with a curly straw. She zoomed off to get the food. Mark went to the bathroom. She came back when Mark got out, she dropped the food when a guy hit her side. Mark ran over and caught the plate of nachos with one hand. She laughed and brought over the food. She plopped down and put her hair up.

" I'm Yui by the way... Don't judge I'm Korean!" She joked. " You look Korean too... Not to be rude but-"

" Don't worry I am half Korean!" Mark laughed.

" I noticed that you have the skills of a waiter..."

" Collage." Mark replied.

" Oh yea and this is how ya shoot this whiskey by the way." She said to Felix. She took a shot and downed it with ease.

" Dude! That's awesome bro! I'm Felix, this is Jack, and this is Mark." Felix laughed.

" hai jackaboy!" She laughed shaking his hand. He gave her a questioning look at the use of his nickname.

" Oh it's my golden doodles name..."

" OH! Ha that's my nickname too!" He said

" OH SWEET DUDE YOUR FUCKING IRISH!" She yelled slamming her fist on the table.

" Yep!" He replied

" So if you guys are gay who is the boyfriends?" She asked downing another shot.

" Me and Mark are married and Felix is getting married tomorrow. We need bridesmaids though..." Jack said.

" Dude I know that we have been talking for a hour but can I be?" She laughed. Jack turned to Mark and he laughed.

" Sense I am the sober one I declare that you indeed may be the bridesmaid!" He said doing a fake bow. She punched Mark's arm and gasped. " Dude your fucking arm is huge...!" She laughed.

" Hey don't touch my markimoo... He's mine.." Jack said fake slapping her. She laughed and fell into the blushing Mark.

" Hey guys... I bet I can't shoot more shots then you in a minute." Felix slurred.

" I'll take that!" Yui said rolling up her sleeves. She grabbed five shots, Felix got five, and Jack got five. Mark kissed Jack quickly and counted down.

" Go!" He yelled.

Yui downed two shots in about 5 seconds. She took another one and another one until she did six. ( She took one of Felix's). Jack could only do three before Mark stopped him. He didn't need a drunk Jack, Jack would be sick tomorrow.

" I WIINN!" She declared smacking Mark a crossed the face. He laughed and turned a little pale. His eyes turned from a milky brown to a dark brown. She didn't seem to notice but Jack and Felix did. Their faces turned scared and he smiled slightly. He winked at them and they exhaled.


	22. Chapter 22

They talked about random things for the whole night. Mark's waiter job, Jack's accent, Felix's wedding which he invited Yui to, Laughing about how Mark can't drink, YouTube, anything. She gave them her number and they did too. They were friends pretty easily. She was really funny, she didn't care about much. She was about 25, and drove a motorcycle. She was very Emo, but happy. They talked all night until they left

" What was that about! I mean the whole pale thing!" She laughed. Mark laughed too and punched her arm as light as he could.

" Dat fist doe... Bruh it looked like you taped me, how did that hurt." She smiled poking jacks face.

" So, do you markimoo, have a different personalitys... Like, evil or... Protective..." She said suspiciously...

" Mark grew really pale. His hair turned blood red, his eyes black. " What makes you think that..." He spoke. His voice sexy as fuck.

" I figured that you did, what did you say your job was?" She asked

" He is a YouTuber named Markiplier." Dark said twirling his hair in his pale, cold hands.

" Oh wow your really cool. This whole different people thing... Can I touch you? I mean like to see if your cold!" Yui said poking Dark in the nose. She made a boop noise and got up.

" Sorry my shift is almost over. It's like 11:00 so... Do you want to call tomorrow about the wedding?" She said. Jack nodded and hugged her bye. She poked the slightly Mark and fist bumped Felix. She walked away with the trays off food. Dark stood up, he smiled showing bright white teeth.

" Shall we?" He said holding out his hand to Jack. Jack took it staring at him. Dark just smiled and walked out leaving Felix to pay the bill.

" Uh.. Should I call ya Mark or Dark..." Jack said as Felix ran up to them.

" Well you can call me whatever your little beating heart wants to dear." Darks cold voice sang. " That Yui was nice wasn't she? Noisy, and a little harsh but I like her."

" So uh, Dark. Not to be rude but when will Mark be here?" Felix said getting into the car. He got in the drivers seat.

" Oh Felix you can't drive you have been drinking! Tisk tisk, so I will be driving tonight." He said pushing Felix into the passenger seat.

" And you are in such a hurry to get Marky back. I haven't been out for a while I might stay out for a while if you don't mind. I even might be present at the wedding!" He smiled.

" Okay... So if you don't mind can you answer some questions?" Jack said from the backseat. " Where is Mark right now?"

" In our head trying desperately to get out."

" Why do you want to go to the wedding?"

" I've never been to one!"

" Why did ya come out?"

" My job is to protect Mark and you. If you ever get beat up or anything I will kill. I haven't been out in a while so when Yui punched you I freaked. Then I locked Mark up and here I am!"

They left it at that, going home to see the gang.

"Cry come on!" Ryan yelled.

" I'm coming!" He replied

" Hurry up!"

" Jesus dude hold on!"

" It's not like your doing makeup!"

" Fuck you!"

" Is that an offer?"

" GO FUCK YOURSELF YOU PEASANT!"

" Cryyyyyyy!"

" I'm fucking coming!"

" No your not!"

" HOLD YOUR MAN TITS!"

Cry ran down the stairs and jumped over a pillow thrown at him. He went past the door and ran into the car to see Matt messing around. He was wearing his mask, a plain blue shirt, and sweatpants. He hoped in the backseat and Ryan drove. They were going to Dave and busters. Sure it was fucking babyish but he loved it. Felix wasn't a fan so they didn't go as much as he would like to.

He was tired, he fell into a light sleep for a while. The drive was about thirty minutes which wasn't too bad. He sank into sleep as Ryan smacked Matt with a car freshener. They fought all the damn time and Cry was done with it.

" YO CRY WAKE UP BITCH!" Matt yelled smacking Cry with a sock he found.

" I'm guessing we are here." Cry said eyes still closed.

" Yep get out of my fucking car." Ryan said stepping out of the small truck.

They got out and walked into the small arcade. It wasn't to full so that was good. They walked over to a table leaving Matt to find the lady. They ordered.

" Can we have a large pepperoni pizza with mushrooms please?" Cry asked politely.

" Oh and three beers!" Ryan added in.

" Just two please.. And a root beer." Cry said politely again. Why was he always so fucking nice all the damn time...The lady gave him a weird look. But, everyone did but that little girl. She came back twenty minutes later with the food.

" Have fun gentlemen..." She smirked.

" Have a nice night bitch!" Ryan said high fiving Matt. The lady laughed and walked away.

" I feel like a damn father!" Cry laughed.

They ate like all of the pizza and laughed. They played " Fuck, marry, or kill."

" Okay Cry... Felix, Mark and Jack."

" Fuck Felix, kill Mark, that leaves to marry Jack." He said shoving pizza in his mouth. " Ryan... James Bond, Matt, and Trump."

" Fuck James Bond, marry Matt, and kill trump!" He laughed. " Matt... Katy Perry, Wade, darkiplier!" He laughed again.

" fuck Katy perry, kill Wade... Marry Dark." He said. They all laughed and went to play games.

" OH GUYS SKEE BALL!" Cry said tugging on Ryan's shirt.

" Okay damn..." He said laughing.

They set up the game and started. Cry right off got 5,000 and threw his second ball. It bounced off the 10,000 and landed in the 1,000.

" FUCK THIS!" He said. Throwing the ball again. He got another 5,000. Ryan got only one 5,000 and two 1,000s. Matt sucked and got all 1,000s.

On there last balls they all got 1,000. Cry won with 12,000 points. Ryan got 7,000 and Matt 3,000.

They moved on to tons of other games.

" OMG MATT ITS A FUCKING RHINO!" Ryan laughed tugging Matt to a claw machine. He tried and only got a bracelet. He cursed and made Matt go.

" Look dude, I'm small." Matt said and stuck his hand into the toy slot thing. He felt around for a while and finally got the rhino. He gave it to Ryan who giggled in glee.

" Hell ya rhino!" He said and kissed Matt on the cheek. Ryan froze and Matt blushed. He pecked Ryan on the lips before running over to a air hockey table. He started a game with Cry and Ryan ran over. He gave Matt the bracelet and smiled.

" I'm not saying sorry!" Ryan said watching the plastic puck go around the table.

" Good!" Matt replied smiling at the handle in his hands.

" Aww you two are so cute!" Cry said with a laugh. " Ryan take my place I have ta piss."

He pissed... And got out to see Matt and Ryan holding hands at the front.

" Time to go?" He asked. They nodded in response and exited. Cry followed and got in the drivers seat.

" Well I want to go home, can we skip the movie and just watch Netflix?" Cry asked after a moment of silence.

" I want McFlurries..." Matt said, Ryan clapped his hands in agreement.

They got the McFlurries and pulled in the driveway. They got there first not very shockingly. They unlocked the door and turned on the tv. They switched to Netflix and began watching Fuller house. Wade got back with the pet suits a while ago and had to go to bed. The Wade was leaving tomorrow morning at 3:00.

After three episodes of fuller house Felix, Mark and Jack got home. Ryan and Matt fell asleep on each other. Cry and Felix kissed and returned to the couches. Jack entered like it was a huge risk. Mark followed. He was really pale and his hair looked darker, and his black eyes..

" Uh... Are you..." Cry said.

" Oh Jesus..." Cry said holding Felix " What the fuck?"

" I must have a good reputation here! Well you call me Dark and I'll call you Steven." Dark said shaking Cry's frozen hand. He looked pissed and scared.

" How the hell do you know..."

" I won't tell!" Dark winked at Cry. " So! What am I wearing for the wedding?" He said plopping down on the couch.


	23. Chapter 23

time skip}

Dark and Jack were changing into their suits. Jack was ready first because dark couldn't figure out how to tie his tie. He had a frog bow tie which he seemed to hate

" Really Wilford..." He mumbled under his breath. Jack laughed at the struggling Dark and offered his help. He finally allowed Jack to help him and smiled. He looked in the mirror to see a pale, slightly taller, blood red haired Mark. He did look good, like really fucking good. He didn't want Mark to come out for most of the wedding though. He wanted to see a wedding with his own dark eyes.

" You look great Jacky." He winked.

" You look hot yourself there darkymarky!" Jack laughed. Dark was just like Mark really. He did miss the light, warm milky brown of his lover eyes. And his tan skin, full of life.

" So, will Mark see the wedding? At least let him be there for Felix... You would never be let out again if he missed his best friends wedding." Jack said buttoning Dark's suit.

" I just want to see a little bit. He won't miss the vows. But I want to dance after!" He said fixing his hair.

The two men walked downstairs and got the dogs. Chica knew it wasn't Mark but she didn't really care. They got into the car and Jack drove down to the site. It was in the church where Felix was kicked out of... But that's where the two had their first kiss. The parking lot...

" Woah... Mark check this place out..." Dark mumbled. His hand turned slightly tan and he grabbed Jack's hand and gave it a squeeze. Jack replied

" Is he like a conscience in your head?"

" Yea... But the other way around. I'm the conscience not him.. Just right now he is. He wants you to know that he loves ya." Dark said messing with a fork he found.

" I'm going to go see the grooms, you see Cry okay?" Jack said going in a camper outside the church. ( that's my parents wedding..)

Dark ran out and ran into the separate room of the camper. He poked Cry's shoulder and noticed a new mask.

" Steven... Black? Really..." He said flicking the tie on Cry's suit.

" DONT EVER CALL ME THAT...Nice bow tie dork!" Cry said punching Dark.

Dark punched cry as light as he could. Cry gasped and grabbed his arm. Dark looked horrified but Cry just laughed.

" I'm just kidding... I'm sorry for scaring ya!" He said flicking Darks frog bow tie.

" I must admit. Your hair matches your suit...nice tie!" Cry said laughing at Dark's weird bow tie. Dark smirked and asked.

" Are ya ready?"

" I'm getting married... Hell ya!"

They walked out of the camper and walked into the wedding room. They had Felix walk down the isle. Cry stood with Dark and Jack to his left. They would have Yui and Felix's friend Marzia (idk how to spell) to the right.

" Hey guys I'm here!" Yui said running in with her dress. It was black lace. She stood with Marzia and shook her hand.

" I'm the bartender/waiter..." She laughed. People where arriving so they went behind a curtain.

They got an okay from the priest and they went in front of the curtain. Jack ran in late and jumped next to Dark. Earning a laugh from the guests. The music started and Felix came in with a stupid grin on his face.

He stood next to Cry and the priest began talking. Jack zoned out a little, causing him to not hear the priests words. He tuned in as Felix began speaking.

" Cry, you are my lover. I could never do anything without you. I can turn on the wifi without you. I love you, more than life itself. On this day, I will see behind that mask. Not on your face, but your heart. I love you my Cry..."

" Felix, you are my life. I wouldn't trust anyone with out your kind eyes. You brought meaning back into my very soul. You keep me afloat, you keep me breathing. Felix, you are my life, you are my sun, you are my heart. With you I have a full heart... So no more pugs I can't love anyone else( laugh from audience)...I love you my Felix..."

Dark put his arm on the shelf behind him. He dropped the slightest bit and color rushed into his face. His hair became lighter and he looked beautiful. Jack looked over at him like he had come back from the dead. Mark winked and looked over at the grooms. The ring bear was Yui and she had little bear ears on her headband. She gave them the rings and smiled.

They put the rings on each other. The priest announced.

" You may kiss the groom." And the room cheered.

They kissed. It wasn't making out... But it was a long kiss. They turned to Mark and smiled, then the room. Cry picked Felix up like a princess and they walked out of the room. They returned in just a dress shirt and slacks. They didn't care for the suits..

Mark went over to Jack at the dance and Jack hugged him tightly.

" I missed ya babe!" Mark said holding Jack. Then he stiffened. "Time for the dance.." Jack said seeing Mark turn cold, blood red hair, and dark brown eyes. He smiled.

" I am sorry but I want to dance!" He said pulling Jack to dance.

They were pulled in by Felix and Cry for the first dance. Along side them were Yui and Marzia laughing. Then, the dogs were licking their shoes while they were twirl long around the floor. Dark was fucking majestic as hell.

He put Jack on his shoes and he gracefully sweeper across the floor twirling Jack in his arms and putting him down. Jack was almost flying!

" Holy shite Dark your fucking majestic!" Jack laughed.

" Actually, I'm using Mark's skills... But hey I'll take it!" He said. The music changed to Elvis Presley, Jailhouse Rock.

Dark set Jack down lightly and twirled him. Dark held Jack tightly and stepped back and forward in tune with the song. He turned Jack and whispered.

" Trust me.." And flipped Jack over. Jack went over Dark's firm arm and landed in back of dark. His blood red hair still in perfect place.

They didn't notice everyone stare at them dance. Dark turned back and grabbed Jack. There hands met and they were off again. Twirling around the room. Jack turned four times around and went face to face with Dark, both panting. They sat for a second staring into each others eyes. Then, they were off again.

Jack didn't notice that it was Mark, not Dark. He twirled both of them, back to back they slowed. Jack was flipped by his partner, and landed. Mark grabbed his hands and spun them stopping too soon. Jack leaned forward caught by Mark. They stopped as they stood. Mark holding jacks arm and Jack sort of bowed in leaning almost to the floor. It was almost like salsa dancing.

Then everyone cheered. Jack saw the color in Mark's cheeks, the light red hair. Tan, beautiful skin. He smiled.

(Extra long chapter! There is a part two to the wedding so be ready!)


	24. Chapter 24

They bowed and stepped aside. Dark stiffened and fell back into a table. Leaning on the table was a really tired Mark. He hugged Jack and whispered.

" That was the worst night of my life... Let's go watch Felix now." He stepped and almost fell. He leaned against Jack and walked over to the dance floor.

" So those moves were yours huh?" Jack said

" Dark is graceful yes, but dancing? No... That's me!" He laughed kissing Jack's head.

Cry and Felix were slow dancing to "I Don't Dance" by Lee Bryce. They were gazing into each others eyes. Cry sorta looked like a harlequin girl with his mask. They whisked around the dance floor and just stared at each other's eyes.

The song ended and Felix tore himself away from his partners pale Green eyes. (I'm guessing). He looked over and saw the cake being brought out.

" Hell yes! Cake!" He grabbed cry and ran over to the cake.

The cake was white and black. It had three tears and a topper of Felix and Cry. The top tear looked like lace and the bottom was stenciled. The middle had fondant pictures of Them first meeting, and their first kiss, and first date, and the proposal. It was a beautiful cake. Yui brought out a knife and asked to get attention. Felix nodded. She got up on a table and grabbed a glass. She threw it at a wall and it shattered, grabbing people's attention. She laughed and yelled.

" YO WHO WANTS SOME CAKE!" She yelled. Everyone cheered and ran to the tables. " Okay. Mark help me pass out cake, Jack and Marzia help cut this sucker." She said. Mark and Jack nodded in response, Marzia went over to the cake along with Jack. As soon as they cut the cake Mark and Yui ran to serve guests the cake. They each had four plates each. Two on their hands and two on upper arms. Mark had one on his head, so Yui wanted to too. They ran to people giving them cake. The first people to receive were of course the grooms.

They ran around throwing cake on people's tables. It only took about 5 minutes. They finally seated themselves and grabbed some cake. They sat down and stuffed their faces talking to people.

" OH so your a accountant... That's nice.. Get anything interesting happening... No.. That's great.." Jack said talking to Cry's friend Jason.

He gave Mark a ' Get me the fuck out of this conversation or I will rip your balls off' kind off look. Mark walked over and kissed Jack softly.

" Excuse us please!" He said pulling jack away. Jack replied

" thank Jesus Mark that guy fooking sucked. Who where you talking to?" Jack said.

" Oh she is Felix's cousin. She is the really pretty one." He said pointing her out.

" Mark your gay! Girls ARNT fookin pretty to us."

" Babe I'm bi... And I'm not meaning it like that ya idiot. " he said kissing Jack's head softly. Smelling his hair... Smelled like the beach.

" Hey whores." Yui said walking up to them. She had brought Marzia over.

" Sup slut!" Jack said laughing.

" I just realized that Mark is not Dark anymore! Welcome to the land of the fucking free... It's not gunna be free for long, so enjoy it while it lasts." Yui said.

" If Trump gets elected we are moving to Ireland." Jack said.

" Excuse me for a second I have to pee." Marzia said laughing. Yui watched her go.

" So... You like Marzia?" Mark said quietly. Marzia turned red and said.

" So you have a gay-Dar or something... Don't tell anyone got it whores?"

" Okay slut we promise." Jack laughed hugging her.

" Your les or bi?" Mark said.

" Lesbihonest..." Jack said.

" Hold your dicks I'm bi like your lover here." Yui laughed.

" Hey guys!" Felix and Cry walked over. They looked tired.

" How does it feel to be behind the mask?" Jack laughed.

" Good. But I'm fucking tired of talking to people. When is my wedding over?" Felix said leaning his head on Cry.

" Uh 20 more minutes love." Cry said kissing him.

" Ugg... Can we take a ten minute bathroom break..." Felix said.

" You realize that this is your wedding right? Like the best possible day of your lives? I mean seriously..." Mark said laughing.

" Dudes... Food fight.." Yui said slowly bringing up a random banana.

" First, no food fights today. And second... Where did you find a banana?" Cry said.

" Who doesn't keep a bottle of vodka and a banana on them at weddings?" She said first bumping Jack.

They messed around the rest of the time. Mark went out and got blue Gatorade and windex. He cleaned out the bottle and put the Gatorade in. He drank it in front of the guests and doubled over in pain. He walked in front of Cry's sister Mary and drank some. He fell over coughing and she freaked out.

" AHHH CRY OMG OMG HANG ON OMG I FORGOT MY PHONE AHH OMG OMG FUCK AHH CRY CRY CRY!" She said almost sobbing.

Mark popped up and smiled. She looked fucking pissed and tried to slap him. He caught her arm and just shrugged.

" I'm bored... And I hate weddings! Sorry for the scare!" He said running off.

She stood in shock at his prank. How did he catch her arm? How did he perfectly double over in pain? What the fuck was wrong with that guy!? Holy shit her makeup was ruined! The wedding ended.


	25. Chapter 25

{another time skip ;P}

" Alright let's get some fucking shots... I'm late and I need a drink." Yui said opening Marks car door.

They all thought it was the best idea ever and crammed in the nice car. It was a jaguar mustang. He loved that fucking car. Like, almost as much as Jack... They got to the bar and ran inside wearing some new clothes. Mark, Jack, Felix, Yui, Marzia, and Cry all stormed into the bar. Yui got changed into her uniform and left Mark and Jack to mess around and find clothes. Mark had his lucky flannel in his car and a sweatshirt. Jack wore the sweatshirt and Mark in his flannel. Cry and Felix had their clothes in the trailer so they changed. Marzia wore Felix's jacket over her dress. They made Ryan and Matt go home with the dogs and banana Rambo.

" No Jack, a walrus cannot be president for many reasons. It doesn't have fucking monkey thumbs." Mark said. Sure he can't drink but he could still act drunk.

Now, Jack had only had two beers so he wasn't fucking wasted. But Felix had had another drinking match with Yui. Six fucking shots... Really... Yui had made seven winning again. She still acted sober too. Cry didn't drink much, only one beer. So he was fine. Only Felix was completely wasted.

" So... You and her..." Felix slurred between drinks. Yui's face turned bright red. Marzia blushed

" Felix... Your drunk dude." Mark said slapping him. " What the fuck!" He swore slapping Felix harder.

" Is it true Yui?" Marzia asked.

" Yea..." She said. She sounded like she was either going to murder Felix, or break down and cry.

" Well at least one of us said it. I was afraid we would just ignore it forever!" She said. She slapped Felix just because, making him try to punch her. Mark caught his flimsy limb and slapped him again.

" OMG REALLY?! AHHH I have the biggest crush on you!" She said hugging Marzia.

Marzia hugged her back and some guy called to Yui. " Yea girl you gotta bite on that fishing trip after all!"

" Shut up Edward!" Another man shouted serving some beers.

" Don't call me fucking Edward... It's Ed now, William..." Edward said.

" Well I like it when everyone picks on you and Jacob!" William said grabbing empty shot glasses.

" BOTH OF YA SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I CALL DARK ON YOUR ASSES! AND WE ALL KNOW THAT ED'S GOT A CRUSH ON THE NEIGHBOR ISABELLA!" Yui snapped at the two bickering men. They shut up...

" How the hell do they know about fucking dark..." Mark and Jack said at the same time.

" They are my brothers so they know everything that goes on in my life. Will is my real brother and Ed was adopted when we were 14..." Yui said taking a drink of Mark's soda.

Mark looked fucking pissed. Like legit pissed... Like if Mario maker was the only video game on the fucking planet... He was probs gunna murder Yui, Ed, and Will.

Jack took Marks hand and smiled softly. " Well, that's a reason to make them pay for our drinks... Mark it's okay..." He rubbed circles on marks hand.

Mark just sighed and laid his head on Jack. Jack looked at the time.

" Guys... It is 11:00 we should head out.". They left at that note. Jack drove home with Felix,Cry, and Mark. Yui stayed at work until her shit was over at 12:30. When they got home they went right to bed.

Cry and Felix were out like lights. Mark paced the bedroom floors for about an hour before he crawled into bed next to his lover.

" I'm sorry about today baby." Mark whispered in Jack's ear.

" How the hell are ya sorry.. I should be!" He replied.

" Sean... Just let me fucking apologize for once okay? It's not your fault that Dark did that. It's not your fault that I let you fight. This is not your damn fault!" Mark said.

" Mark can I ask you a question?"

" What?"

" Is Wilford really real to?"

" Yea..."

" Can I meet him?"

" NO YOU CANT JACK HE IS CRAZY HE WANTS TA HURT YOU JACK NO DONT EVER ASK THAT AGAIN PLEASE JACK!" Mark yelled jumping out of bed. He looked like he was going to fucking bolt out the door like a deer.

" What the..." The room filled with guests.

" Jack... Please don't get any ideas.."Mark said. He looked terrified. Utter horror crossed his face as Ryan and Matt walked in.

" Okay Fischbach calm down..." The voice said.

" Oh no..." Mark said. His eyes filled with tears, he ran down stairs.

" Mark wait!" Jack said running after him. Jack felt weird, like strange.

Jack ran down stairs and saw Mark laying on the floor. Matt and Ryan were talking to him calmly. Mark looked like the when Bruce banner was turning into hulk on Avengers... Jack walked towards Mark and froze. His hair turned pink and his eyes bright brown. He didn't have a mustache though. He looked slightly smaller... About Jack's height. Unlike dark who was just about 6 foot tall. His hair was so fucking bright. He noticed a frog bow tie on his shirt. Which Jack came to realize that his shirt changed. It was a beige button up shirt. huh...

" Mark..." Jack spoke.

" Oh... Hello!" Mark said jumping up.

" I'm Wilford Warfstache and you must be Jack! I have heard SOOO much about you. I love your hair!" He shook Jack's Hand violently.

" Hi..." Jack said quietly.

" Oh don't be nervous every time you meet Mark's personalities! I hope we become fast friends! So... I assume he told you why I come and what my personality is?"

Jack shook his head and stared.

" Oh really? Well then, let me introduce myself. My name is Wilford Warfstache. Mark found me when he was in high school! I am his favorite personality! The only people I have met are you, Matt, and Ryan! I am SOOO happy to meet you! Oh... And please save ALL questions until I am finished." He motioned to Ryan's hand raised like a child.

" So, I am Mark's siko side as he calls it! I would like to call me is fabulous side! Dark calls me the gay side but let's face it! ALL HIS SIDES ARE GAY!" He yelled flailing his arms around.

By that time Felix and Cry came downstairs to see the yelling.

" What the-"

" Oh hi! I'm Wilford Warfstache and you must be Felix! I have not heard anything about you... Heheh.. OH hi! You must be Steven! I have heard soooo much about you! Dark LOOVES to talk about you! You have such an interesting life!" He said shaking hands with everyone.

" HOLY SHIT!" Cry said slapping Warfstache!

" DONT SWEAR!" Warfstache said slapping him harder.

" Don't slap my husband!" Felix said slapping Warfstache.

" CONGRATULATIONS AHH IM SORRY TO MISS THE WEDDING MARK WOULDN'T LET ME OUT!" Warfstache said hugging them both.

" Wow..." Jack said laughing. What the fuck was wrong with Mark's personalities?

" Jack! Can I have a hug? Or would you be too freaked out? Because Mark doesn't really like me that much and I don't want to ruin anything! " Warfstache said.

" Uh sure!"

Warfstache pulled Jack into a bear hug. Unlike Dark who was cold, Warfstache was really warm. Jack found himself hugging back. Mark would hate him for this...

Warfstache broke away with a smile and froze..

" Well boys... If you ever wanna call this is how ya spawn me... Put Mark in danger himself. Let Jack be fine though because that's how Dark will come. Mark is coming back now so.. BYE IT WAS SOOO NICE MEETING ALL OF YOU!" Wilford said.

He fell to the ground shaking and coughing. Mark jumped up and ran to Jack.

" DID HE HURT YOU! Oh my god Sean if he hurt you-"

" Mark I am fine! I really like him!" Jack laughed.

Mark looked strange. He opened his mouth to speak but stopped. He looked at Jack like he just found out that Jack was dead.

" Mark... I hugged him to find something out.. He has a personality to. He hasn't found it yet though. He is AntiSepticEye. He is like Me to you.. Not like dark. Don't tell him yet until I am certain. Mark I need to come out again so if I am trying to just let me... For Jack." Warfstache said to Mark.

Mark was finally going to have someone who understood what it was like! Like having three of yourself trapped in one form. Would he have one or two? Mark was still finding little personalities himself. He was terrified yet exited... AntiSepticEye huh... This was going to be fun.

" When will ya come out again?" Mark asked.

" Soon, I say he should try to find AntiSepticEye in six days at the most." Wilford said.

" Mark what are they saying?" Jack said tugging on his husbands hand.

" Just picking fun like they always fucking do..."

" DONT SWEAR FISCHBACH!" Wilford screeched.

( I am trying to make these longer for the future. But I'm having some family issues at this time so I might have to make some changes. But fear not! I will have chapters up as soon as possible. And to answer one of your questions they will in the future. But fairly far ahead sense it's all planned out!"


	26. Chapter 26

{time skip}

" Mark... Let me out." Dark said.

" It's like 3:00.. Go away..."

" Mark! I got a read on AntiSepticEye!" Wilford said.

Mark let go of his body and sunk into his head. He saw Dark there giving him a death stare.

" What... Not happy to see me?" Mark said sitting on the couch that Warfstache put in his head. It was a bright pink sateen love seat.

" No... Why do you trust him to be in your form all day?" Dark sneered

" Didn't you hear? Jack's gotta personality AnitSepticEye! You two won't be alone!" Mark said.

" Whatever..." Dark said. He sat on a black beanbag and looked through Warfstache's eyesight.

The sight reminded him of Inside Out. There was a huge screen in the front of the room with eyesight, his eyesight.

" It's like oculus rift isn't it?" Mark said.

" Yes it is." Dark replied.

" He is waking up..." Mark said.

" Now speak into this so he can hear you. I'm going to rest so shut the fuck up for a while." Dark said closing his eyes.

" Fuck you..." Mark said.

" STOP CUSSING!" Warfstach said.

{ Warfstach view engage...}

He tugged on jacks hair softly. He heard a groan and a swear... " Wake up! And don't cuss!" He sang.

" What the... Uh Wilford?" Jack said. He sat up and hit his face on Wilford's face.

" Uh dude! It is literally like 3:15 right now! What do you want?" Jack said.

" Well, I always wanted to try a hotdog... Oh and I want to vote for president! OH and I want to go shopping! OH and I want to go on a trampoline! OH AND-"

" I meant why did come here right now!" Jack said annoyed.

" Oh I wanted to hang out with you!" Warfstache said getting up. He began looking through the closet.

" Eww... Oh... Gross!. Interesting... OH CAN I WEAR THIS?... Ohh... Yikes.. Oh Jackie you wear this!" He said tossing clothes to Jack.

" Wilford... It is 3:25 in the morning... Can you sleep or..."

" NO SO GET UP AND HANG OUT WITH MEEE!"

Jack sighed. He got up and got dressed much to Wilford's delight. He jumped up and down clapping. He started making a list of things he wanted to do on a piece of paper with a pink pen.

1\. Hotdog

2\. Trampoline

3\. Shopping

4\. Rubix cube

5\. Drive a car

6\. Beat someone up

7\. Vote for something

" I'm ready..." Jack said exiting the bathroom.

" Here is my list of things! I am SOOO exited! Can we bring Ryan and Matt along?" He asked hopefully.

" it's really early dude... I think we should just go without them." Jack said. Wilford's face dropped slightly and he sighed.

" We can take them next time!" Jack said. Wilford smiled.

" NEXT TIME!" He said excitedly. " Let's go!"

They quietly went to the car and started it. Wilford insisted on driving so Jack let him. Wilford had planned out the day that Mark let him have. He was so happy to finally try things Mark wouldn't let him try.

" Dark do you see this!" Wilford said to himself stopping the car at a stop sign.

" That's great hon!" Dark said back. " You have to go now.. Be careful.."

" I got it baby I won't hurt Jackie!"

" I'm not saying it for him you idiot..." Dark said.

Wilford blushed." I love you!" He whispered.

" I love you more." Dark said.

" Wilford? Are you and Dark a thing? If you are I don't judge! It's really cute!" Jack said.

" We are... I always had a crush on him as soon as Mark found him! He confessed his love for me about four to five months ago. He still calls me names but I think it's just his mood. He can't help that! We are trying to find a way for us to have our own body's but it's not working out as much as we would hope. In Mark's head we can't touch each other yet. I can't feel his skin... It's horrible knowing the love of your life is there but you can't hold them when they are sad..." He said. Wilford looked genuinely sad about it.

" I'm sorry.." Jack said.

" Don't be! We will always love each other and that's enough! And we have been studying about it for a while. Maybe someday!" Wilford said stopping the car at a all night bar. Where Yui worked. For the hotdogs of course... Wilford couldn't drink either.

" Uh... Hey Jack and uh..." Yui said.

" OH HI you must be Yui! I have heard SOO much about you from Dark! Mark is mad at you right now but that's okay! I'm Wilford!" Wilford said shaking hands with her.

" Oh... How many personalities does this guy have..." She asked Jack.

" Two and counting!" Wilford answered.

" He made a list of things he wants to try.. We are here for a hotdog." Jack said sitting at the bar.

" Oh...okay uh give me a minute!" Yui said rushing off to get the order.

" Wilford... What do you want to do after?" Jack said. Wilford showed him the list.

1\. Hotdog

2\. Trampoline

3\. Shopping

4\. Rubix cube

5\. Drive a car

6\. Beat someone up

7\. Vote for something

" Oh! Mark has a rubrix cube at home! And trampoline is at Mark's climbing place... Uh shopping.. Clothes I guess... Beat someone up? Uhh... I dunno if we can do that one... Vote for something? PRESIDENT IT IS!" Jack said giving Wilford back the list.

" Okay boys five hotdogs!... Four hotdogs!" Yui said taking one and sitting down.

" Babe you gotta try this..." Wilford said shoving the whole hotdog in his mouth.

" OH MY GOD THIS IS SOO GOOOD!" He said taking the second.

" Okay now dark, you take over and eat it." He whispered out loud.

" Babe I'm good..." Dark said.

" EAT THE FRIKIN FOOD!" Wilford said. A second later he turned pale.

" EAT IT!" Wilford said.

" Fine.." He whispered out loud. He took a bite of the food. His eyes widened.

" Holy shit..." Dark said.

Jack couldn't hear Wilford but if he could he would here him telling dark not to 'cuss'. Dark ate the hotdog and smiled.

" Jack, Yui," and turned into Wilford.

" DID HE EAT IT?!"

" Yep!"

" good!"

" Okay... Let's go to the trampoline!" Jack said turning on the car.

" WOAAAAHHHHHH!" Warfstache said clapping his hands. It was only about 5 in the morning now, and they had a full day... It was like babysitting a small child.

Jack turned on the radio. Hey Mama by David Guetta started played. Wilford screamed. Jack turned the radio up and covered Wilford's mouth. Wilford just stared in awe at the machine.

" Beating the drum like dum-da-dee-day I wanna hear the rhythm you play..." The radio blared.

" What in the name of Pete is this..." Wilford said poking at the radio changing the song.

" Radio... You can mess around with it if ya want." Jack said turning the corner.

Wilford messed around with the radio the whole time. They pulled into the Rock climbing place and Jack turned off the radio. Wilford jumped out of the car and ran into the building. It just opened at 6 and it was 6:12 so no one was really there. They avoided Nick and Lacey and went to some random worker.

" Nick gave us permission to use the trampoline so can we go out back?" Jack said. The man got wide eyed. " Your JACKSEPTICEYE! And Wilford Warfstach! Of course!"

" Hi there. You ARNT going to tell anyone about this are you? Because if you did... I would be very... Upset.." Wilford said.

" Well... I guess.. But-" He was cut off by Wilford's hand on his mouth.

" Do I need to repeat myself Anthony? I don't like repeating myself... I hope you don't tell your brothers or mother... I would hate to pay Margret a visit... Or Tyler. Did you here me?" His eyes grew red. The man just nodded hurriedly. He led them to the trampoline.

" Thank you Anthony Dylan!" Wilford said. The man ran away.

" Wow..."

" Dark taught me that!" He said proudly.

Jack took his shoes off. Wilford did too. Jack got on the trampoline and started jumping. Wilford got on the trampoline and began jumping. He was laughing and Jack had to laugh. He was having so much fun! Wilford did a flip and smiled from ear to ear.

" DID YA SEE THAT JACKIE?!" He said.

" Epic!" Jack laughed.

" Dark look! Look babe!" Wilford said smiling.

" I see ya hon your doing great!" Dark said.

" Holy crap dude your shockingly good!" Mark said watching him flip. " Tell Jack that Nick gets there at 8:00 so you got about 1 hour and 30 minutes!"

" Jack Mark said Nick gets here at 8:00 we have about 1 hour and 30 minutes!" Wilford said jumping and landing on his hands.

" Yes sir!" Jack said saluting Wilford and jumping higher.

" I bet I could jump higher than you!" Jack said. He jumped high.

" Oh yea? Try me!" Wilford said jumping higher than Jack.

" Holy sh-crap! My turn!" Jack said jumping higher than Wilford.

Wilford stood for a second and jumped. His eyes turned red and he went higher than Jack. Jack jumped and just got higher. Wilford jumped and got higher by about 4 inches.

" COME ON!" Jack laughed jumping. He didn't get as high as Wilford.

" YEA!" Wilford said jumping and flipping. " BOOYAH!" He said high fiving himself.

" Dark?" Jack asked as he saw the hand palen a bit.

" Yep! And he is gunna try now!" Wilford said.

Jack could have sworn he heard a sigh. Wilford turned into Dark and they kept jumping. Dark did two flips in one and Jack clapped. They had a lot of fun, even dark. Dark was going fucking high with his jumping. He was like 6 feet and he got like 14 feet in the air. Wilford turned back about 20 minutes later. They left at about 7:45 to get to shopping.

" Dark check this out..." Wilford said turning on the radio.

" Woah... What is it?" Dark said

" A radio!" Wilford said out loud.

" Okay... What's next on your list?" Jack said.

1\. Hotdog

2\. Trampoline

3\. Shopping

4\. Rubix cube

5\. Drive a car

6\. Beat someone up

7\. Vote for something

" Uh... Shopping, rubrix cube, and vote. I crossed out beat someone up after Anthony." Wilford said.

" Okay. Let's go shopping!" Jack said


	27. Chapter 27

{time skip}

" Oh Jackie try this on!" Wilford said tossing Jack yet another article of clothing.

Wilford was looking through the shirts and threw one at Jack.

" Well go! Then I want to look at the bow ties!" Wilford said pushing Jack into the changing room.

Jack came out in a blue button up shirt and black jeans. Wilford jumped and clapped!

" AHHHH FABULOUS!" He said. He pulled Jack to the check out and bought the outfit. Jack didn't know where Wilford got all of his money. Jack was pulled into another store full of bow ties.

" Oh look at this one! Oh look at this! OH THIS ONE!" He found a bow tie with flamingos on it. " AHH ITS SOO PERFECT!"

He held onto it and continued shopping. He kept adding things but Jack had to wonder. Could Wilford wear these in Mark's head or not?

" Hey Wilford can you wear these in your head?"

" Yea, we did it before. You just have to touch everything you wanna bring and then you can take them off when your in his head!" He said getting an Emo Five Finger Death Punch looking shirt.

" Who is that for?" Jack asked.

" Dark!" Wilford replied.

" Are yea ready to check out?" Jack said. Wilford grabbed a black flannel, and pink flannel and jumped into the dressing rooms.

" I want to do a Christmas card with Dark! And we all could have lucky flannels!" He said.

He was in there for a while but Jack didn't mind. He probably made Dark get it on to. " Jack! Get the bigger size black one please!" Wilford said.

Jack ran over to the rack and got one he threw it over the door.

" Thanks!"

He came out a minute later and went to the check out. He payed for the clothes and they went to a food court. Jack felt really odd for some reason.

" Hey... You feeling alright? We can go home if you want to! I have went to like 10 stores so I'm good!" Wilford said eating a hotdog.

" Can we? I feel weird... Like when your telling yourself what to do but you can't do it.." Jack said biting an apple.

" Boys wasn't that Mark's first sign?" Wilford said in his head.

" Yea for both of ya.. Dark made me cut my hair into that FRIKIN shark fin." Mark said. Dark smirked.

" Let's go Jackie! I'll drive." Wilford said picking up all 13 bags of clothes.

Jack followed. They got out to the car with no problem. Wilford started the car with Dark's help and drove. They were almost home when Jack gasped.

" WHAT WAS THAT!".

Wilford kept on driving, the first time Mark found him Wilford just talked to him. Like seriously, if AntiSepticEye or ASE was like him then Jack would be fine. But like Dark? Dark can be Mark's friend sometimes... But other times he IS still Mark. He has to do these things to him. If not he can cause others harm. Mark didn't really mind that much as long as Jack was safe.

" Wilford..." Jack whispered.

" Yea?!"

" What did you hide from me?"

" TADA! That is AntiSepticEye! You can call him whatever ya want. I dunno if you want me, Dark, or Mark to tell you about what is going to happen. Who do you want to help ya?"

" I know this may sound funny but I kinda want Dark to right now. Is that fine with you? How do I.. Talk to Anti?"

" Thoughts..." A familiar voice hissed.

" Dark? How come I can't really see out of the corner of my eyes?"

" That's wear anti can see what you see AND if he comes outta the corner of your head you can see him there. Be nice to him he must be scared. Uh... What does he make ya feel?"

" Uh... Safer and... Kinda how Wilford acts... But not as crazy.."

Dark sighed in relief. " At least he isn't like me... Thank god." Dark said staring at Jack. Jack had the slightest eye twitch which meant he was talking to Anti.

" Hi there! I'm Jack! Can I call ya Anti? Hey... Come on out I can't hurt ya!" Jack laughed in his thoughts. He saw a smaller Jack come into his sight. He had bright green eyes and dark green hair. His shirt was a big blue sweatshirt that went down to his knees. He had glasses on to, he was kinda cute...

" Hi... And yea, call me Anti. I don't mind it! And uh... How do I uh.. Change into ya cause I wanna get new clothes.. No offense but.." The heavy Irish accent said. His voice was a little deeper but it was still cute! Like a puppy!

" I'll ask dark, and when we get home we can hang out a little more? What do ya wanna wear?" Jack said to his little friend.

" Uh... Anything that fits!" He said. Jack noticed the sweatpants that Anti wore.. Defiantly needed a change.

Dark parked the car and carried the 13 bags inside. Jack followed still chatting with Anti.

" So! What will you do if trump is president?" Jack asked.

" Assassinate him and move to Ireland.. You?"

" Move with Mark to Ireland." Jack said unlocking the door.

" The husband?" Anti said playing with his sleeve.

" Yea!"

" Okay we are home guys." Dark said setting all the bags of clothes down.

Jack sat down on the couch and patted a spot for Dark. Dark sat down and messed around in a bag. He pulled out everything Wilford got and held onto them. Mark suddenly came and rushed into the kitchen. He grabbed a bag of potato chips and kissed Jack softly. He turned into Dark again and smiled.

" Sorry, Wilford wanted his stuff for him and Mark... Okay. What questions do you have?"

Jack spent all night trying to turn into his own mind and give Anti the floor. Dark told them both how to do it but they couldn't seem to figure it out. He gave a frustrated groan and plopped on his bed. Then he thought... He remembered Wilford saying how to call him if Jack needed him. Then, he thought how Anti was supposed to be like Wilford. He needed to put himself in danger. That couldn't be hard though... Right? He could have Dark put a knife to his throat of something. It's not hard at all!

He sat up and poked at Dark. Dark got up and smiled. " Figure it out yet?" He asked.

" Nope. But I was thinking, if Anti is like Wilford then why not try to summon him like Wilford?"

" It could work maybe.. But who would put you in danger?"

" You ya doof!"

" I can't. My job is to protect Mark and you. If I did that then I would go against my instinct. If I did that then I would become like Wilford or weaken myself or something... Ask Felix. But don't tell Anti!" Dark said jumping up.

" FELIX COME HERE FOR A SECOND!" Jack screamed.

They heard a groan and some talking. Felix came in with messy hair and one of Cry's shirts. He just stared at Jack waiting for an explanation... Dark went out of the room and talked to Cry.

" What..."

" Can I ask ya something?"

" Did you finally notice that Ryan and Matt left yesterday?"

" No! They left! Oh... Well anyway I wanted to ask if you could jump on me or something... Hurt me in some way? " Jack said.

Felix just stared. " Okay... I'm not going to ask why... So what am I doing?"

" Be quick! Jump on meh or hurt me in someway." Jack said.

Felix went out of the room. Jack waited and then sat down. Did he just leave? Then, Felix ran in and jumped on Jack. He felt a rib bruise and yelped.

Everything went white. He opened his eyes and was in a big green room. In the front was a big screen with someone's eyesight. He saw someone else's eyesight. It was amazing. He did it!

{Anti vision}

He opened his eyes and gasped. He changed! He was now in the human world. He suddenly stared at Felix. This man hurt Jack... He had to pay!

" Hey Anti.. I'm Darkiplier but you call me Dark. The reason Felix hurt Jack was to get you out. I hope you understand." Dark said walking into the room.

" Uh... Yea it's fine... I guess. Who ar'ya?" His heavy accent said. He sounded scared but he looked fine.

" I am one of the personalities of Mark Fischbach. I'm the Dark personality. You are the 'siko' side of Jack. I am going to teach you all you need to know in surviving this world. I'm guessing you didn't volunteer?" Dark said.

" No... I can't remember anything really..." Anti said.

" I didn't volunteer either, it's okay. So any questions?"

" Why was I chosen for this?"

" Because you weren't. You were killed, then you were created again. That's what happened to me and Wilford anyways. When you died, your soul stayed in your body. Then, your feelings changed and here you are. Or I could be that you were Jack in his past life.. We think that's what Wilford is." Dark half heartedly explained.

" Do you remember?" Anti asked Dark.

" Every piece..."

" That's horrible!" Jack said from inside his head.

" Hey Anti would you like to get some new more comfortable clothes?" Dark asked leading him into Mark and Jack's bedroom.

" What about this?" Dark asked. He held an old pair of black skinny jeans. He also held a t-shirt with SepticSam on it.

" Jack?" Anti asked.

" Go on ahead I just got new clothes I'm fine! You can pick out another pair if ya want." Jack said poking a button he found.

" Okay! And can I have this one?" Anti said holding up a red and black stripped shirt.

" Yep." Jack said.

Anti changed into the septic eye shirt and pants and held onto the other pair. Dark told him to channel his emotions and transform. After the second try he did it. Jack was back and anti was home. Dark smiled and fist bumped Jack.

" Okay one last thing! These are the pills you have to take to keep him at heal. For me, Mark takes a pill everyday. He takes an extra one on the weekends for Wilford sense Wilford needs to get really scared or mad to do harm. You should take one once a week. Or whenever you feel like causing harm." Dark said handing him a big pill bottle.

" Don't take Mark's because those are really strong a and make you do weird things... For instance Mark can do that leg thing..." Dark said smirking.

" Wait! Can you do that?" Jack said.

" I can do it better than Mark!" Dark said putting his legs backward. He also did it to his arms. Jack laughed and Anti laughed too.


	28. Chapter 28

" Can you do anything cool?" Anti said.

" All I can do is sing and play drums." Jack replied.

" I WANT A DRUM KIT JACK!" Anti said jumping up and down.

" I have one at my parents house... Let me ask dark how that will work." Jack said.

" Hey dark if anti wants a drum kit how does that work?"

" Oh I'm glad you asked. All he needs to do is touch a drum kit. You can go to a store and do it. It's pretty easy!" Dark said yawning. " Jack I have been in this world way to long I must rest. Would you like Mark or Wilford?"

" Mark!" Jack said. He hadn't really though about how much he missed Mark.

Dark fell to the ground. Jack rushed over afraid of what happened. Dark turned into a passed out Mark. He looked pale, not like Dark pale, more like sick. Jack ran to get water and food for the poor markimoo. Jack came back with three peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and a glass of water. Mark wasn't waking up so Jack panicked. He poured the water on Mark and waited. Five minutes, ten minutes, fifteen minutes, thirty minutes,

Mark lifted his eyelids and stared at jack. Jack just handed him a sandwich and smiled. He ran off to get a glass of water and came with a pitcher. Mark gulped down the whole pitcher and ate all three sandwiches. He still was pale but looked better.

" How's anti?" He said. His voice cracked the slightest bit.

" Great. He wants a drum kit. What did you do all day?"

" I... Made a bet with Dark and lost it..." Mark said getting up.

" What bet?..."

" That you would get Anti tomorrow not today."

" You knew about Anti and didn't tell me?"

" If I told you would would freak out and take all of the pills in the frog, and let's face it... Having personalities sounds fun, but it's fucking hell."

" Don't swear!" Wilford giggled.

" What are you and dark doing in there?" Mark thought.

" I FOUND WILFORD'S TICKLISH SPOTS! I CAN TOUCH HIM NOW!" Dark laughed. Wilford giggled and slapped Dark.

" Stop! I can't b-breath Dark!" Wilford gasped going into full blown giggling.

" MARK ARE YE LISTENING?" Jack yelled.

" Uh huh... Oh my god Dark let him breath!" Mark said seeing the two roll around on the floor in a pit of laughter, Wilford's mainly. Dark was on top of Wilford tickling Wilford's armpits. Wilford gasped and struggled to breath. He wasn't strong compared to Dark's strong arms. He couldn't move...

" Mark what the fook is happening?" Jack said poking Mark.

" Dark found Wilford's ticklish spots... What were you saying?"

" I was asking if you needed to take your pills. You didn't the night before Wilford came and you didn't today or yesterday." Jack said.

Mark hobbled over to the frog in the bathroom and took one pill. He should have token three but he didn't care. He thought about the bet he made with dark. He sighed and put the pills back in the frog. He walked back into the room to see anti.

" Oh hi anti I'm Mark! I would hope Jack told you about me." Mark said.

" Hi... Uh can you do me a favor?"

" Of course what is it?"

" Can you take me to the music store? I really wanna drum kit and Jack is letting me." Anti said messing with a lamp.

" Sure get in the car!" Mark said grabbing the keys. It was 7:00 in the morning sense Jack didn't sleep that night.

" Okay!" Anti said hugging Mark. " Thanks!"

They got in the car and drove down the street. Luckily it was LA and music stores where everywhere. Mark took Anti to the store on the side of the road and got out of the car. Anti ran in and went to the drums. He found a red set and sat down. Mark nodded and he grabbed the sticks. He started playing to a tune Jack knew. He had to admit. He was fucking awesome! His hand flew across the drums as he played. He played ' Risen from the ashes' a song from Jack's band he was in. The manager of the store came and stared at Anti.

" Hello..." The man said.

" Oh.. Sorry about that." Anti said putting the sticks down.

" No please! You fit that set well! Would you like to buy it? Only $100?"

" Sir? Can you show me the violins?" Mark asked.

" Of course! I'll take you out back. To see them! What type would you want?"

" Uh... I don't have one in mind. It's for my daughter... Show me everything!" Mark said.

Anti took action as soon as the man led Mark outback. He held the sticks in one hand and the drum set in his other. He transformed on the second try.

" Did it work?" Jack asked sitting on the ground breathless.

" Holy shite it did! AHH I HAVE A DRUM SET!" Anti said.

" Anything else you want?"

" microphone, guitar, amp, uh... That's it.."

Jack held onto the things and changed back. As soon as he saw the things scattered around the floor he switched back. He got a radio and put as many tapes as he could into his hands. He switched and anti clapped.

" Yay!" Anti yelled.

" Is all the things still there?" Jack asked.

" Yea!"

" Text Mark and tell him we are good!"

" Okay..."

Anti texted Mark and Mark entered the door. He called behind him. " Let me ask my daughter... Lacey... What type she wants! Thank you!" He said hurrying out the door with anti. They sped off and laughed. Jack turned back and kissed Mark.

" I FEEL SO ALIVE!" Jack yelled out the window.

" How else do ya feel?"

" I Want to do something crazy! I kinda feel like doing something stupid.. Oh god I feel like a teenager."

" Time for drugs!.. I'm just kidding! You should take your pill though.. I wonder.."

Mark slapped Jack lightly. Jack slapped Mark hard and almost strangled him. Mark pulled over and Jack was on top of him.

" Dark stand down... DARK STAND DOWN! DARK GODDAMMIT STAY IN THERE! He said out loud. Holding Jack's hands away from his face. Jack's eyes turned bright green. He looked furious, scared, like hulk..

" MARK LET ME OUT!" Dark shouted pushing as hard as he could. It was like Mark trying to hold a door shut with a huge body ramming against it. He struggled against Anti's grip on his neck. Dark shoved and nearly came out. Mark's head felt as if it would explode at any second if he waited any longer.

" DARK STAND FUCKING DOWN I MEAN IT!" Mark yelled. Anti's grip hardened on Mark's neck. Jack froze. What happened to him.

" Mark.. I'm sorry I'm sorry I don't know what happened! How is dark?"

Mark was holding his head muttering.

" Staystaystaystaystaystaystaystaystay almost home.. Stay stay... Dark if you come out I swear to god... Stand down.. cut the shit.. I saw that.. Stay.. WILFORD HELP ME OUT HERE!" Mark said. He grew paler and he strained his muscles. Dammit...

" Fine fine fine fine fine fine..." Mark muttered entering the house. He went into the bathroom and there was a loud crash. along with a strange sound.

Jack tip toed into the bathroom to see a paler hand holding Mark back from the frog. Mark looked at Jack and turned his head toward the pills. Jack went over and got three out. He put them in Mark's mouth and he swallowed. His grip loosened on the paler hand. The hand dropped and gripped his pants. Mark looked at Jack and he smiled.

" Wilford control your boy toy please." Mark said seeing the horrified look on their faces. " You guys don't always have to be so sorry.. It was my fault for experimenting." He said calmly.

" I don't think I should come out anymore.." Dark muttered head between his knees. He was almost crying He placed his head on Wilford's shoulder and reddish tears rolled down his pale face.

" Baby it's fine! It's who you are. You can't help what you do.. It is not your fault." Wilford said rubbing Dark's back. He kissed dark and dark smiled. He lifted his head and watched.

" These are your pills okay?" Mark said,

Jack took the pill and gasped. " Holy shit I feel fooking high.."

" That's because it's your first pill. They are specially made. You are fine babe I promise." Mark said giving Jack a quick kiss.

" I trust you...doll..." Jack smirked.

" So... Wanna record more videos?..." Mark asked scratching his head.

" How many pre recorded vids do we have?" Jack asked.

" All together like 30. Twenty for me and ten for you. Wanna make some?" Mark asked.

Jack nodded and they ran to record. They played 60 seconds and town of Salem. Felix and Cry were still there and played. They kept to themselves in the guest room all night And morning {cough.. sluts.. Cough}.

" God dammit they killed meh!" Jack said pouting. " Fuck meh Irish arse!" He yelled.

" I WAS YOUR BODYGUARD THOUGH!" Mark said. " I'm dead not you!" Mark said laughing. " We have the same skin duh!" Mark laughed.

Death note read. " What about your bet Mark?"

Mark bursted out laughing. " GODDAMMIT DARK I WILL ASK HIM OKAY?!" Out loud.

" What?" Jack asked.

" The bet was that I had to get a tattoo of something.. And if you want to.. You can to.." Mark said quietly. Felix and Cry started laughing.

" Uh... Fine but what?" Jack said after a minute.

" Wilford wants us to get husband stuff.. But I want a Emo frog!" Mark said proudly.

" For.." Jack asked.

" FOR WILFORD AND DARK!" He said as it was obvious.

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA if you want to.. Isn't Dark goth? Where are ya gunna get it?" Jack giggled.

" On my left arm. And on my right I'm getting a symbol for strength!" Mark answered.

" Imma get septiceye Sam and Anti wants me to get something for him too." Jack said.

" MARK CAN I GET ONE?!" Dark yelled into the mike they used to hear him.

" Holy fuck Dark that's way to fucking loud. And sure! Wilford you want one?" Mark said out loud.

" Emo frog Emo frog Emo frog!" They both said together. Mark laughed.

" We are all getting Emo frogs!" Mark told Jack. Jack laughed.

" I'm not even Emo..." Dark murmured putting in his headphones.

" I want a rainbow eyeball!" He said. Anti laughed loudly. " I'm pretty sure I'm not gay.."

" If you are like me you are.." Jack said out loud and kissed Mark.

" Let's get fucking tattoos!" Jack yelled.

" STOP FUCKING CUSSING!" Wilford screeched.

Mark froze. " WILFORD SWORE?"

" Yea babe!" Dark said kissing Wilford's cheek.

" Huh... That's different!" Jack said.

" Okay..so uh... We getting tatted up or nah.." Felix said.

" Mark how will dark and Wilford get one? Will we go to separate places or.." Jack asked.

" Oh I will get mine first. Then switch out and in an hour or so we can have dark and Wilford get theirs. Duh... And if anti wants one he can get one like that too!" Mark said.

" Well let's go! It's only like 6:00 we are fine!" Dark said completely taking Mark over.

" Hi!" He said walking out of the house. " Mark shut up you took the pills we are fine." He said out loud getting in the car.

Jack, Felix, and cry got in the car. Jack wanted to drive so they let him. Mark was going first no matter what so he changed back when they got close.

" Anti what are you getting?" Jack asked watching Mark take out a but load of money out of his wallet.

" I... Im gunna get... I don't know what should I get?"

" We can look while we are there. Okay?" Jack said in his thoughts.

" Ok..." He mumbled. Anti wasn't very loud unless he was exited.

" Are ya okay?" Jack asked worried.

" I feel bad... For going nuts on Mark.. I couldn't help it! I swear-"

" Don't you dare fucking apologize to me Anti.. It is you. You can't help it! It's who you are. You are still new to all this remember? It is fine! Mark is fine, everyone is fine!" Jack said. If he could he would hug the little man. But he couldn't.. It his head..

They pulled into the tattoo shop.


	29. Chapter 29

{time skip}

" Okay sit right here! We will have your.. Emo frog.. Drawn and ready soon." A teenage man said. Mark sat down and stared at a design book full of tattoos.

" Babe come let anti see these! It has stuff Wilford thinks he will like." Mark called.

Anti rushed in and grabbed the book. He sat down on a chair and flipped through the pages. He oohed and Ahhhed at a few.

" Mark can I get this one?!" He asked jumping up and down.

" Of course you can." Mark answered. It was a cd with a blank space in the middle. " Maybe you could put a septiceye in the middle!"

" OH YEA!" Anti said running off. Minutes later a man came in with two drawings.

" Choose whichever one you want!" The man said getting colors in a tube.

One picture was of a frog with a black jacket. It had piercings on its tongue, above his eye and snake bites. It also had a choker on its neck. It had a red and a pink eye. The frog also had a bow tie on. It was connected to the choker. There was a red design of a D and W. The W was curly and fancy, where the D looked spray painted on.

The other frog was about the same. But it had fire and hearts on its jacket. It also had blood red hair like Mark's but were it was black for Mark's hair it was pink. It had a small blonde streak barely visible. Mark made his choice.

" Can we do the first one but with the hair from the second?"

" Of course! And can your friend get his tattoo as you are now?"

" Yes." Mark replied.

The man got a tube and motioned for Mark to sit. He didn't feel it at first, but then a strong stinging feeling filled his arm. Rapid little shots injected his skin. It wasn't bad, but it didn't feel great. He noticed a dabbing at his arm and saw the outline of his frog. He smirked and the man began filling his bicep with color. The stinging then was worse. He ended up using Dark's strength to pull through. Sharp needle pricks injected his arm painfully for the past 20 minutes. It felt like a million shots pulsing through his bicep. But, he got through it! The man finished and he thanked him.

" Hey Anti how is yours going?" Mark asked.

Anti pointed to his arm and Mark walked over.

" If it hurts squeeze my hand."

Mark felt a sharp pain in his hand. He felt that pain for ten minutes before Anti's tattoo was done. They changed into Dark and Jack. Dark got the frog tattoo and didn't flinch. Jack however, did flinch. Not much though, he just freaked when blood drew from his arm. Dark held Jack's hand and Jack squeezed. He felt better after the tattoo was done. Last, Wilford got the frog. He didn't squirm but did the opposite. He stared at it being made. He commented on how good the man was earning a thanks. He also asked how it worked and tons of other shit. He poked at the man once saying

" Boop!" Wilford laughed a lot at the man. The man stared at his outfit a lot. And Wilford laughed when the man looked startled at his blood. His bright red/pink blood. Dark had dark maroon blood which looked fucking epic. Mark had slightly lighter blood.

" All done!" The man said stepping back. There was a layer of stuff over the tattoo which didn't bother Wilford.

" Take this off slowly tomorrow. No showers for today or tomorrow!" The man said.

Wilford agreed and thanked the guy.

" Hey, your a cute guy. Want to hangout some time?" The guy doing the tattoo said.

" I have a half demon boyfriend, and he is my life! No thanks!" Wilford said. The man looked at him like he was crazy. " Would you like to meet him? I have to go to the bathroom. He will be here shortly." Wilford said he ran off.

" Scare the shit outta him." He whispered. Dark changed and smiled.

He walked over and smiled. He made his eyes go red and his teeth became fangs.

" Don't second guess my baby please. Or I will, personally see that you are terminated... You don't want that. And I don't want to pick up the mess. Do you understand?" Dark said licking his lips.

He pat the man hard on the back. The man winced. Dark whispered in his ear softly, but deadly. " If you talk to my baby I will find you. Understand?"

Wilford said " Freak the fuck outta him!"

Dark grabbed a knife out of his pocket. He slowly drew his dark red blood out from his neck. He hear Mark freaking out and ignored him. He rolled his eyes back and winked. The man fainted. Dark left a note saying " I will find you..." Jack walked over and high fived dark. Mark came.

Jack paid for all the tattoos with Mark's money and they left. Mark didn't get the strength one because he didn't feel he needed it. One tattoo was enough for now. They all chatted all night and stared at each other's arms. Jack's Sam was really bright. The man made it the original colors with rainbow accents. There was a small script under it that said Mark+Jack which was cute.

" Well it's 11 let's go to bed. Remember guys! Don't sleep on that arm!" Mark said half to Jack and half to his personalities.

" Yes sir!" Wilford said saluting him.

" Okeydokie!" Anti said from inside Jack's head.

" Whatever." Dark said.

" Night guys." Jack said.

Everyone said their goodbyes and went off to sleep. Mark paced around for a while and joined Jack. Jack cuddled into Mark and shut his eyes. In a matter of a half of a year he had married Mark, met two personalities, gotten his own personality, and gotten a tattoo.


	30. Chapter 30

Mark woke up to Wilford talking to Dark. They both had their tattoos open and they looked epic. Wilford was wearing a short sleeved shirt so everyone could see. Dark was wearing a tank top anyways. Mark smiled and looked around. It was 6:00 in the morning which was good for Mark. Dark and Wilford didn't really sleep, they just rested. That meant he got some sleep to. He looked at his tattooed arm and took off the cover. It came off easily and looked awesome. He looked at his perfect husband. Jack was on his stomach curled up in a small ball. Mark had never seen a more beautiful person. Blue striking eyes, full lips, dazzling smile, kind face, just beautiful. He kissed Jack on the head lightly. He stirred softly.

Mark sat there in a uncomfortable position for about an hour taking to Wilford. He didn't want to wake his baby boy until 7:00-8:00. Normally Jack was up at 5:00 bright and early. He wanted his prince to sleep in no matter what. He just sat there with his husband thinking. It was the like third week of Felix and Cry being there. He would have to ask them why they stayed so long. Or, he could ask Dark. Dark could read people's minds. Wilford had the power to change moods into scared or fear. Wilford had said that Anti when angry enough he can move poisonous fumes where he wants them to go. It was about 7:45 when he woke Jack.

" Morning beautiful." He whispered into his sleeping husbands ear.

" Hi.." Jack mumbled ruffling his face into Mark's firm chest. He stayed there listening to Mark's odd heart beat. It beat three times fast. Then, stopped for a second and continued to beat three times. Jack counted 3 seconds in between heart beat groups.

" Sean, it's 8:00 baby..." Mark's voice purred.

" A little while longer.." Jack said.

" Of course baby boy. Anything you want." Mark replied.

Mark began petting Jack's back in a soothing way. Jack wondered how he ended up with such a amazing husband. I mean Jack was literally laying on Mark comfortable and Mark was in the most awkward position ever. He wasn't even moving for Jack, not even caring. Mark was the fucking best...

" Sean.. It's 9:30 baby. Want to sleep in longer?" Mark's sleepy voice purred.

" I'll get up.." Jack slurred.

" We have to take off your cover to the tattoo." Mark said.

" Okay." Jack said. He sat up and Mark got up.

Mark stretched and groaned. He heard a pop and groaned again. Jack got out of bed and went over to the closet. He got out clothes and sat back down. He put Mark's flannel on and buttoned it up. The sides of the shirt draped over his shoulders which made him look tiny. Mark laughed and kissed Jack. Jack smiled against Mark's lips and sighed.

" I love you." He whispered.

" I love you more." Mark replied.

" I would risk my life in mario maker for you.."

" Damn, that's deep." Mark said breaking the kiss.

" I'm a deep person!" Jack laughed jumping in Mark's arms.

" Trust me, I know."

Mark smirked and carried Jack princess style into the kitchen to see cry and Felix talking. They mumbled about some man. They quietly got to the car and Mark started driving. They were heading to Mc Donald's to get some breakfast. Dark told Mark to leave them alone.

They walked into the restaurant to see the same lady that gave them the cookies. She smiled at Jack and gave Mark a huge hug. She took their order and gave them five free cookies. Jack looked confused but she pointed to the back of the restaurant. Mark went out back grabbing Jack's hand.

" How is everyone?" She asked.

" Barb!" Dark and Wilford said. Wilford came out first and crushed her in a huge hug. She laughed and he grabbed a cookie. It had pink frosting on it.

" Did you and Dark become a thing yet?" She asked. Wilford blushed and changed into Dark.

" Yes, and it's very nice to see you." Dark said smiling.

" Oh come here!" She said hugging him. He hugged lightly back and she gave him a black frosted cookie.

" Oh dear before you go I must welcome the new guy!" She said walking over to Jack.

" Can I?" Anti asked.

Jack nodded and Anti came out. He clapped excitedly. She hugged him and he hugged back.

" Great job! First try!" She said handing him a cookie. " I'm Barb and you must be Anti."

" Hi." He said. He wasn't being that shy, like at all. He was openly taking to her for a while. He told her about his drum set and his music. She seemed interested in what he had to say.

Jack wondered how she was so at bay with all of this. She was fine with all of the personalities. Jack texted Mark not wanting to disturb Anti. The phone was in his pocket so he had it. He texted Mark and asked what was up with the chick.

" She used to have one. She learned to control her sad emotion. I don't think I have one or you though... Anyway how long do you want them to talk?"

" As long as they want I guess. Anti needs some friends besides me."

" true.." Mark replied. He sent a kissy emoji and Jack laughed.

" Well it was great meeting ya Hun! Come back soon k?" Barb said hugging anti.

" Will do!" Anti said walking to the car with Mark.

Jack turned back when they got home later. They ended up bringing the food home sense they never really ate anything. Jack ate so much fucking food it wasn't safe. I mean he couldn't have been that hungry! They spent a while recording videos after that. made Jack his own skin so he messed around on that. They left Cry and Felix to themselves all day. All they did was whisper together like they didn't want anyone to see or hear them.

" Night guys." Mark thought.

" Night, do you mind if we talk for a while? We are working on getting our own body's." Dark said poking at a piece of paper.

" I don't care what ya do. Do you have your phones to inform Anti?"

" Yes mother..." Wilford said fist bumping Dark.

" You two are like fucking children.." Mark mumbled.

" Don't swear..." Wilford wined.

" Babe you have sworn before.." Dark laughed.

" Shut it.. Mark is trying to sleep!" He yelled.

" You are such a hippie!" Dark said.

" Your Emo! Probably goth!"

" I'm stronger and taller!"

" I'm older!"

" You act like the most gay whore ever."

" You are so miserable, I've only heard you laugh twice!"

" At least I'm not as gay as a fucking Ken doll!"

" You are bi so ha! And you love me anyways! Ken is queen!"

" IM TALLER!"

" IM PRETTIER!"

" I'm more intimidating..."

" I'm more fabulous!"

" I love you...dumbass."

" I love you too!"

" Ugh." Mark sighed. Ever sense him and his personalities became friends he hadn't gotten a wink of sleep.

He slowly winked off to oblivion. He dreamed about him and Jack going on a honey moon. All off a sudden he heard a gun shot, and his friends fell to the floor. Cry, and Felix had red liquid flow form their heads. He screamed and went to Felix.

" Buddy... Wake up." He said tears falling from his face.

" Mark I thought we were buddies?" Dark and Wilford said. He screamed. Dark and Wilford were small people standing on his shoulders.

Dark had a slit throat and rolled eyes. His mouth flowed blood, dark red blood. His snakebites glossed over red. Mark screamed again turning his head. Wilford had fangs. Sharp nails and fangs that dug into Mark's head. He screamed in pain this time. He felt his flesh break away and turn into dust. He heard a small voice.

" Mark... Come join us in our head!" Anti hissed. He grabbed the screaming Mark and swallowed him. He felt acid break apart his skin, he felt like he was dying. He landed in a dark room before he knew he was falling. Dark and Wilford were their hunched over a paper.

" Mark are you okay? Only In a mode of panic you enter your own head. What's wrong?" Dark said pulling him into a cold hug.

" D-dream.. Bad d-dream! Just hold me?" He sobbed into Dark's cold chest.

Wilford ran up to them and hugged Mark. The warm and cold people cooed Mark like a scared animal. They laid him down on Wilford's bed and he drifted off to a soft sleep. They looked at each other and sighed.

" What will we tell him?" Wilford said looking at Mark. " We are like parents to him."

" We need to focus on cry. I'll watch Mark and you check out where he is." Dark said sitting next to Mark.

He felt Mark's head. He was hot, very hot. He laid next to Mark and felt Mark huddle close to him. Dark held him like he was their child. He wanted a little personality himself. A little baby to watch while he spent eternity with Mark. Yes, eternity. Even through death Mark and Jack would be in heaven or hell with them. It was already hard to find things to do within Mark's head. They desperately wanted to tell Mark about their need. They could do it. They just needed to go away from Mark for a while.

Mark started snoring softly. Dark stayed and looked at his watch. Jack would be up and freaking out about Mark. Oh bloody hell, just what they needed right now. He got his phone from his pocket and texted Anti.

[ Tell Jack Mark is in here. He had a panic attack in a dream and transported. We found out about him tonight to.]- sent from DARK;)

[ Okay just told him. He wants to know what to do with Mark's body and when he will be back.]- sent from $ANtI$

[ Give him time. Leave his body alone, Mark can feel what's happening to his body. He is sleeping don't wake him.]- sent from DARK;)

[K]- sent from $ANtI$

Dark set his phone down. Mark was becoming freezing so he called Wilford over. Wilford sat near Mark and his temp went up. Dark went over to the table where the papers sat. He started thinking to himself. When everyone was in one body they could think in private. They wanted to figure out how to get their own bodies. It wasn't impossible sense Barb the lady from Mc Donald's got her personality a body. They wanted to travel the earth. They wanted to try every food they saw. They would still be in touch with Mark of course. Via either thought, text, or in person. They couldn't leave this household. They were needed to much.

" Babe it is 9:00 in the human world. Should we let Mark stay for however long he wants or...?" Wilford said getting up.

" Let him stay as long as he needs. This one was bad, we even got scared." Dark said feeling Mark's forehead once again.

" You scared the heck outta me! Them snakebites though..." Wilford said kissing dark.

" I love these fucking snakebites I'm not gunna get my bloodiness all over them. That's just gross..." Dark said pulling back Mark's fading red hair from his face.

" Did those hurt?" Wilford said going to the fridge in the corner of the room.

" No." Dark said. Wilford threw food at him and he caught them, and put them on a tray in front of the bed. He grabbed a glass of water next. He placed it on the table near the bedside. They both ran to the opposite side of the room to get supplies. Dark flipped back the covers to Mark's bed and ran to get a thermometer. Wilford placed a light sheet across Mark's body. He met dark halfway to get a cough drop. What he did in dreams effected his real body and he screamed a lot. He placed them next to the cup of water and dark stuck the thermometer in Mark's ear. He pulled it out at the beep.

" 100.8 Slight fever... He is normally 99 because of you being so hot. But with me being so cold he is sometimes 85...so.. I'd say cold washcloth and text anti and ask what medicine you have to take... I will look in the cupboard." Dark ordered.


	31. Chapter 31

" Anti says to take Tylenol... We have it on the top shelf. I might have to get it. You get the washcloth." Dark said.

Mark stirred and he ran over. Wilford dashed over and put a cold washcloth on Mark's burning head. Dark quickly got the pills from the top shelf and got a few out. He put them closer to the bottom so Wilford could reach them. He ran back over to see Mark's eyes opened.

" Hello." He said. He handed Mark a cough drop and a pill. He took the pill and popped the drop into his mouth. He didn't fuss when the two men poked parts of him and wrote things down.

" I'm going to warm up the food." Dark said. He took the tray and ran to the kitchen area of the room.

" What time is it?'' Mark asked weakly.

" In your world it would be about 11:00. Don't worry we took care of Jack. " Wilford said. Mark looked panicked until Dark stepped in.

" It is all fine, we told him not to disturb your body. You can stay as long as you would like. All fine Mark. If you're freaked about us then you can take a pill later. " dark said bringing hot soup.

He blew on it and it became warm. Mark nodded in thanks and began eating. They were running around to keep everything perfect. He realized he forgot to tell Jack about how he could enter his own head. Then he thought about the dream he had.

" What did that dream mean?" He asked finishing his soup.

Wilford sped off to get more food and dark told him. " It was just a dream. It could tell the life you had in the past or it could say nothing but thoughts you could have had. It could be a clue to your future but we couldn't know. Need anything?"

" Im fine thanks." Mark said.

" Hungry still? Anything at all! Want to play video games? Record? We have a camera and wifi! I set it up while you were sleeping. Do you need the bathroom?" Dark asked worried.

" Why are you guys always so uptight about my well being?" Mark asked sitting up.

" Well... We have a favor to ask of you..." Wilford said running back in.

" Okay... Shoot."

" We want to have a baby. It is possible but we have to go away for a while for this to work. Eternity is a long time Mark, we need someone to keep us occupied." Dark explained.

" Of course! Where will you go?" Mark asked.

" We have to go to the rulers of our world. You have a personality you don't know about yet... The happy/gay/cutie side. Like Wilford but not siko crazy. Like the kid side of you! His name is Timothy. No one understands what his last name is but we have met him before. We just call him Tim so... We are going to ask permission to have him as our child. He is only a baby. He will be full grown at the age of seven." Dark said.

" Take as long as you need. I would love to finally have a happy side." Mark said.

Wilford jumped at dark and kissed him. They held each other and kept kissing. Mark smiled and took Dark's phone. He texted Anti the news and told him to tell Jack. Jack replied using his own phone.

" Jack says he is really happy for you. He wants me to come back." Mark said.

" Okay, whatever you want. We will leave right away! Come on babe." Wilford said pulling dark to the wall.

He pressed a invisible place on the wall and a door opened. Mark closed his eyes and turned into his own body. He saw Jack looking at him. He smiled and sat up.

" Jesus... Mark ya scared me ya big doof!" Jack said pulling him in for a kiss.

" It will be so quiet in my head, for a while anyways. Then it will be fucking loud." Mark said.

" Yea but it is really cool for them. Oh by the way..." Jack said scratching his head.

" What?"

" Felix and Cry are gunna stay wit us for a while..."

" How long?"

" A while..."

Mark jumped up and stormed into the kitchen. Cry and Felix sat there drinking soda. He threw his fist at Felix and stopped mid swing.

" Holy shit I thought you were going to fucking punch me.." Felix said fist bumping Mark.

" No I'm happy your staying!" Mark said fist bumping Cry. " I know it's like 2:00 but wanna go hang at the bar with Yui and Marzia?" Jack asked.

They thought it was a great idea and went. Mark just sat in the silence of his own mind. He thought about how he could pretend to be normal and actually be normal for the first time sense high school. He looked inside his own head to see nothing. Nothing at all... Could he go the three to four days without Dark and Wilford? He just had to... For there baby and his personality.

They pulled into the bar and got out. Yui met them at the bar and hugged everyone. She poked fun at Mark and Jack. Marzia was there waiting on tables.

" Wasn't that your job?" Felix asked.

" No, I've been promoted to full time bartender!" She said putting her hands in the air.

Everyone cheered and she bowed. A drunk guy even cheered for some fucking reason. Mark sat in the silence of his own mind. He couldn't get used to this...

Dark and Wilford entered the large house-like room. There was many people in their freaking out. It brought back memories of the intense pain that were both in during becoming a personality. Wilford walked to a side of the room sectioned off for younger personalities. He saw Tim and ran over. The baby giggled and held his hands out. He was only two months old at the most. Wilford picked up Tim and they walked over to the second room.

" Why are you here?" A powerful voice echoed.

" We would l-like to ask a f-favor.." Wilford whimpered.

" Can you speak clearly Wilford?" Another voice mocked. Dark sighed. No matter how powerful these gods are he didn't like disrespect.

" HEY." Dark called. The gods looked in pure shock at his tone. " Will you listen to me?"

"Y-yes Dark." The voices said.

" We are here to take Tim to Mark's head. Just informing you." Dark hissed.

" You can't just pick up the thing and leave." The first God echoed.

" Yes, we can. Do you... Not like that Sheirk? Because I was also looking for a job recently... And you know I overthrow all of you.." He said powerfully. Hie eyes became a even darker red and he smiled his fangy smile. They jumped and smiled.

" You may take the creature. And we are most sorry about mocking you Wilford. Best of luck.. And don't let the guard hit you on the way out.." They said.

Just then a huge guard came at dark. He just stood there as the man ran. Wilford covered the babies eyes and winked. As the man got in punching distance he punched the man. The mans neck cracked and he fell. Dark kicked the mans side and blood poured from his hip. Two more guards came and he flying side kicked one and heard his ribs crack. The other guard was thrown at the wall next to the thrones.

People went into the room to see the commotion. Dark was head butting two guards together and throwing them everywhere. One guard got a hit to his face only to have Dark's nails dug into his temple. That guard was thrown through the wall into the other room. Dark felt a bruise forming but didn't care. He HATED disrespect. It didn't matter how powerful the people were.

One last guard came at him. Dark inched towards the guard and said. " Boo." The guard ran away. Dark chased and smacked the guard into a chair the gods were sitting in splitting his skull.

" Is that the best you have? Well I suggest you heal them... Because me and my family won't. Have a nice night.." Dark hissed. He smiled and they went into the other room.

They reached the spot on the wall and tapped in a code. All the personalities looked at them funnily. They both turned and did what they did best. Wilford's eyes went all black and his hair the color of blood. Dark changed his eyes and made his tounge like a snakes. They hissed and everyone flinched away. They turned back to normal and kissed.

" Have a wonderful night boys and girls." Wilford said running through the door. Dark followed.

They looked at the human time clock and it said 11:56. They had been gone for just about 2 and a half days. Mark was staring up at the ceiling. They both put in the headset so he could hear. They put Tim closer to them and tickled the little infant. He giggled and made weird baby noises. Mark shot up and Jack woke up.

" Guys your back! Holy crap you have Tim! Omg he is so cute! Did you scare anybody? What was it like? We're the gods brats? Was anybody there that you knew?'' Mark asked.

" To answer your questions... Everybody, funny, yes but dark scared them, no." Wilford said counting on his fingers.

The baby sniffled and nuzzled into Dark's cold chest. He smiled and cooed the baby. Wilford gasped and took a picture with his phone. The baby started snoring softly and dark stared.

" Holy crap... He is super cute." Mark said quietly.

" They are gunna be great parents." Jack said.

" Yes we are." Dark said kissing Wilford. " Mark is already being like a child now that Tim is here." Wilford chuckled.

" We can go shopping in a couple hours. It is only like 12 so..." Mark said. " Can I meet him?" Mark asked out loud. Wilford nodded. Jack laughed and kissed Mark.

He closed his eyes and opened them in their bed. He jumped up and walked to the sleeping baby in Dark's arms. Dark put the baby in Mark's arms and Mark smiled. He cooed the baby and rocked him in his arms. The baby turned in his arms and Mark smiled. Tim held onto Mark's finger until he was given back to his daddy. Wilford squealed in delight at the baby's touch. He was regular temperature.

The baby opened his small eyes and yawned. He giggled and poked at Wilford's nose. The baby had bright blue eyes and brown hair. He had a streak of blond in his hair. His hair was already long, and the couple figured that the child would have long hair for a while. They thought Tim was perfect in every way.

" Hey tiny box Tim!" Wilford chuckled. The baby smiled and dark grinned. Wilford sat the baby on the couch and it crawled to dark.

" Look how smart he is!" Mark clapped his hands.

Dark picked up the baby and it grabbed onto his cold finger. He smiled and ran his other fingers over the baby's small hands. The baby giggled and crawled over to Wilford and Mark. He struggled but managed to get on Wilford. The baby stared into his daddy's eyes with absolute wonder.

" He will call me daddy and you papa! What do ya think Dark?" Wilford said.

" Perfect." Dark said as the baby crawled into his lap and laid down. " Welcome to the family Tiny box Tim


	32. Chapter 32

Hey there you sexy Buffaloes... Lol wut? o so I'm visiting my family this weekend which meant no uploads for a while. I'd say bye Thursday I will be uploading again because I haven't had time to write and there is no wifi.. Damn you NY... So! I hope this makes up for the absence and I love you all!

Dark groaned looking in the mirror. Right on the side of his chin was I giant purple bruise. The purple against his white skin looked cool. He hissed slightly as Tim put his small hand on his papas bruise.

" Ouch... Hurt?" The small baby asked.

" No I'm a big boy it doesn't hurt." Dark said flexing making the baby laugh.

They had had Tim for about two weeks and he was already talking. Legend said that by the fourth year he would be a full grown teen. He couldn't be an adult for a while. Dark walked out of the bathroom with Tim in his arms. They had gotten a second room in Mark's head. The more personalities you had the more rooms.

Wilford frowned and asked. " Will you change with Mark and get some stuff for that bruise. It isn't going away and it is really bad."

" It doesn't even hurt. And we have never even gotten a bruise before. How will we know how long it takes to go away?"

Wilford poked at the bruise and Dark hissed. " Don't hiss at me mister... Your going weather you like it or not! Right now, and hey.. If you are holding Tim when you change would he go to?" Wilford said.

" Mark can I come and get some stuff?" Dark said into the speaker.

" Yea and I want you to try taking Tim!" Mark said.

Dark shut his eyes and Tim did to. Tim giggled and then hid his face into darks chest. So he was coming!

He opened his eyes and Tim was there looking right at Jack. Jack gasped and ran over.

" Aww can I hold ya?" Jack asked in a baby voice. The baby clapped his hands and held them up to the Irishman. He held him and cooed Tim.

" Nasty face... What happened?" Jack asked.

" Wow... I guess it's called being ugly if it's my whole face." Dark said sarcastically.

" Not what I meant. I think that's the fist time you ever showed feeling other than anger talking to me! Nice job!" Jack said still holding Tim.

" Well, when we got Tim some guards weren't to happy with me threatening the gods of my world so like five or ten came at me. I got punched in the face... Hard." Dark explained waving to Felix. " I might have killed some people... I don't really know." Dark said.

" Do ya seriously say those things in front of Tim? That's harsh man..." Jack said.

" What he needs to know sometime that his papa kills people when he is mad." Dark said.

" Papa big!" Tim giggled trying to flex his arms like Dark did earlier. " Not hurt!"

Felix walked in followed by Cry. They both ran to Tim who loved the attention. " Hi!"

" Hi little guy!" Felix said smiling. Cry walked over to Dark.

"You haven't been informing me... I expect a text tonight." Cry whispered.

" Russia... All you need to know for now. You are fine for another two-three months. Patience Steven. I will tell you when it's close." Dark whispered back.

" Down?" They heard Tim ask Jack.

Jack lowered the toddler-baby to the floor and he crawled to his papa. " Papa air pane?"

Dark laughed. It was the first time Jack, Felix, and Cry heard him him laugh. It was a deep growl like laugh. It was honestly kinda sexy...He picked up Tim and began slowly spinning. Tim giggled and giggled. Dark spun around about ten times and put Tim on his shoulders.

" Wilford I'm getting it god!" Dark smirked out loud. Jack clapped and ran out of the room. He came back a while later.

" Put this on your face.. Are you sure you didn't break a bone?" Jack asked handing him a container of some medicine.

" I can physically break any bones. It is probably just my muscle in my mouth split open. It's like that on my chest too." Dark said.

" Oh okay. You should see a doctor..." Jack said.

" Can't, if a doctor felt how cold I was they would think I had been dead for like years. And my blood is like my hair color. Not to mention my BLACK eyes... No heart beat. Therefore I cannot go to a doctor." He said.

Tim poked at Darks bruise again. Dark hissed quietly. Tim thought he was playing a game and hissed like a cat. " Papa cat!"

Jack laughed and paused. " Anti is wondering if he has any toys?" He asked.

" Would Anti like to come toy shopping with Wilford and Tim?" Dark asked.

Anti jumped up and down in Jack's head. " Yes! Yes!" Jack laughed. " Right now?"

" Yes. Me and Mark have things to discuss." Dark said. Suddenly Wilford was holding Tim.

" Yay Tim we are going to get ya some toys!" He clapped. Tim giggled and said.

" Hi daddy!"

Anti changed and they got in the car. They brought $200... What if they ran into a bed for Tim? What if they needed something important?

They first got a car seat for Tim. He sat in the back and talked to anti the whole way to the store. " You green!... I yellow!" He said showing anti the slightly thicker blond streak in his hair.

Tim at the moment had long hair. He put it in a small ponytail most of the time. His hair stayed that long for a while. Wilford thought only his blond strip got larger and his hair would stay that long. Right now his blond hair was about two inches thick.

Anti laughed and said. " I am green! What's your daddy?"

" PINK!" The toddler said.

" That's right Tiny box Tim!" Wilford laughed.

" What's your papa?" Anti asked.

" Papa blod red!" Tim said struggling with pronouncing.

" Blood Tim! Good job!" Wilford corrected.

Anti smiled. " You teach your child weird things..." His Irish accent spoke.

" Who you?" Tim said.

" Uncle anti!" Wilford said pointing to Anti.

" Like uncle jack! Hi Uncle anti!" Tim said poking Anti's arm.

" Hi Tim!" He answered.

" GO GO GO GO GO!" Wilford said watching nascar on Jack's tv.

" You really like this don't you?" Jack asked looking at the sleeping toddler.

" I don't really know what's happening right now... But I like the white and pink car!" Wilford said eating yet another bag of popcorn.

" So you are Mark's personality! Geez how much more popcorn you gunna eat? I'm shocked your not throwing up right now.."

" Two more bags!" Wilford said. He got up and went into the kitchen. He came back five minutes later with a bottle and a banana.

" Daddy mine." Tim said sleepily grabbing the bottle. Tim sat in Wilford's lap and drank the whole bottle. He then grabbed the unpeeled banana and began eating it.

" Daddy hot... Where papa?" Tim asked.

" Home. Wanna go to papa?" Wilford responded putting Tim's hair in a small ponytail.

Tim waddled up to Jack and sat in his lap. He looked at his uncle and poked Jack's temple. " Where uncle Mawk?"

" At home with your papa!" Jack said smiling.

" Daddy.. I see papa and uncle jack!" Tim said tugging on Wilford's bow tie.

Wilford kissed Tim on the cheek and closed his eyes. In an instant Dark was back.

" Papa I hot!" The toddler squeaked. He climbed onto Dark's lap and fell asleep.

Jack smiled. He wished he could fall asleep on Mark's lap. He loved letting Dark and Wilford come for the day but he missed Mark. He wanted to cuddle up to his husband and watch Mark's brown eyes get heavier and heavier until he fell asleep. His lovers calm, sleeping face made Jack's life worth living. And to think Mark was his made his heart flutter. He missed Mark greatly. He didn't notice Dark was staring at him.

" Jack would you like us to leave?" Dark asked raising an eyebrow.

" I have an idea... Can you ask Mark if you and me could record a video? I know your like this huge secret but I just wanna know."

Dark repeated the question to Mark via his thoughts. He grabbed his ears and hissed loudly. Tim hissed like a cat in his sleep. Dark actually looked in pain. He looked like he was going to break the wall or something. Jack realized what it meant.

" Dark... You okay?"

" ... Take Tim.. In another room..." Dark hissed straining. His eyes grew bright red and Jack grabbed Tim.

" Papa?" Tim asked entering the bedroom.

" Papas angry Tim. Can we stay here for a minute?" Jack said handing Tim a dinosaur toy.

" Yes!" Tim said grabbing the plush Dino.

Jack looked out the door to see dark squeezing his eyes shut. His dark purple bruise looked even darker against his white skin. He turned into Mark. Mark looked equally pissed off. He sat there trying to calm down. His eyes were black. Jack left Tim in the room and sat near Mark. Mark looked fucking pissed as hell.

" Why would you want to record with Dark? What the hell was going through your head?" Mark asked, fists clenched at his sides.

" I didn't know it would affect ya so much Mark... I just thought-"

"SEAN! If anyone found out about Wilford and Dark I would literally be killed! They would stick my fucking brain in a machine and make more! Do you know how powerful an army of Wilford's and Darks would be?! One dark kills people on accident! One Wilford kills people on purpose! Jack they would destroy millions! What the hell?! Jack I almost killed myself once because I had a checkup at the fucking doctors! Do you understand how horrible it would be if anyone found out about them!" Mark exploded.

" I'm sorry..." Jack whispered seeing the horrified look on Mark's face.

" I'll take Tim back in a couple hours is that okay? Because dark just broke a glass table..." Mark said scratching his head.

" Okay..." Jack said.

Mark suddenly bursted out laughing. Jack looked at him like he was a nut..

" What's so funny?" Jack asked.

" he just smashed the fucking tv..." Mark wrote on a piece of paper. He couldn't say it or else dark would be embarrassed.

" Heheheh..." Jack said.

" I'm going to try to calm him down. Can ya watch Tim until I come back? And if I come back dead.. it's not my fault." Mark said. His body went lifeless.

" Anti do ya think we could do that? I really wanna meet ya face ta face. Ehh someday.. Where's Tim?" Jack mumbled to himself.

" Wilford said it had to be when you went into a state of panic. Like a bad dream or something. Tim is in da bedroom... Wanna here what I am working on for the drums?" Anti said.

" Okay!" Jack said walking into the bedroom.

Tim was asleep with his Dino toys. He was curled up in the middle of Mark and Jack's bed. He looked like a full on toddler now. He stirred in his sleep and cuddled the raptor in his arms.

" Awww he is so cute!" Anti said siting on the seat in front of the drum set.

" I want ta adopt someday!" Jack said.

" Mark does to... Maybe like next year though. We have enough stuff going on in our lives." Anti said grabbing the sticks.

" Amen to that shit.." Jack said sitting on the bed. " Okay I'm ready Anti!" Jack said.

" Okay! Just warning you it may be loud.." Anti said.

" I think you forgot who you are talkin to. Out of all of us I am the fucking loudest Irish price of shite in this damn house. I am louder then everyone in this fucking house combined. Maybe even street... don't let anyone tell us otherwise." Jack laughed.

Anti saluted and began playing his song.

Dark laid face down on the floor. He didn't speak to anybody, for days. He just laid there thinking about how wrong he was. How mad he got was... Scary. Even for him. He couldn't imagine how horrifying it was for everyone else. His bruise on his chest was scratched from when he broke the glass table. He couldn't look at anyone without being embarrassed and sorry. He knew he couldn't help it, but he should. He wished Mark would just learn how to let him go.

" Hey babe... Want some food?" Wilford asked laying down next to him.

"..."

" Come on... At least say yes or no." Wilford pleaded.

" No..." He mumbled.

" What?" Wilford asked looking back at the sleeping Tim.

Dark flipped over on his back. " I said no-"

Wilford jumped on Dark's stomach and pinned him down. Dark looked pissed but didn't fight it. Wilford kissed Dark's bruised jaw and smiled.

" You need to shave mister. And Tim misses playing with you.. If I get off will you stay this way?" Wilford asked.

Dark didn't respond and Wilford got off. Dark flipped back on his stomach and moaned when Wilford elbowed him in the back.

" Did that hurt?" Wilford asked playfully.

" It fucking tickled... Don't do that." Dark mumbled.

Wilford grinned ear to ear and did it again and again. Dark smirked and squirmed. Wilford tickled him and dark squirmed even more.

" Willlforrrddd stoooppp! Dark said trying to hold back the giggles. He couldn't fucking giggle... Half demons can't fucking giggle...

Tim woke up and waddled to his squirming daddy's. " I tickle papa to!" Tim said poking dark in his ticklish spot.

Dark couldn't hold it in much longer. He squirmed around and felt like he was gunna explode in giggles... Don't do it.

{ Hooman world}

Mark looked in his head to see Wilford and Tim tickling Dark. He looked at Jack and smiled. Jack was sleeping on the couch holding I giant kiss face emoji pillow. He stirred, he was so cute when he slept. His peaceful face... So fucking adorable.

He closed his eyes and felt a slight burn. He opened them to see dark squirming on the ground on the other side of the room. He walked over and sat on the other side of Wilford. Wilford winked and pointed to Dark's ticklish spots. Mark began tickling dark and Dark squirmed all around. After about a minute he erupted into a pit of giggles. Mark laughed at dark and tickled harder. Tim was laughing his butt off looking at his papa giggle like he was. Mark got out his phone and recorded Dark giggling.

" S-stop it!" Dark giggled. HE NEVER STUTTERED AROUND ANYONE!

Wilford stopped after a minute and Mark did too. Dark sat up and smiled. Then, he picked up the toddler and began tickling him. Tim giggled already in his papas cold arms. Wilford was looking in awe at his family. Mark saw he was distracted and jumped on Wilford.

" It's on!" Wilford said tossing around Mark. Then, the door on the wall opened.

{ Jack vision!}

He dropped watching the floor disappear. He fell into China's large mouth and felt his bones crunch. He could feel the pain. It was unbearable... He heard anti scream. He jumped open and saw Anti..

" Holy shite hi Jack!" Anti said pulling him into a massive hug. Jack smiled and hugged back. They heard a loud bang. Anti jumped into Jack's arms.

" What the fook was that..." He said princess style in Jack's arms.

Jack walked over to the area the crash came from. He poked at the wall to see if it was hollow. He heard a hollow thud and knocked. He repeated in about five different spots. Anti started knocking too. After about Anti's sixth knock he fell through the wall.

" It's a long tunnel... Imma go through it!" Anti said running down the hall.

" Wait!" Jack called running after him.

The tunnel was long and narrow. It had black walls and concrete flooring. As they got further down the tunnel there was paintings... Of Wilford and Dark! They got to a huge wooden door. Down a little ways was a pink, yellow and black door. They went into the pink, yellow and black door. There was another crash as they walked inside.

" HOLY SHIT HOW IN THE NAME OF HELL IS MARK, TIM, DARK, AND WILFORD WRESTLING!" Anti said running in.

" Jack come here!" Anti said.

Jack followed inside and saw it. Mark and Wilford on the floor rolling around. Where Dark was tickling Tim. They all froze when they saw Jack and Anti.

" They figured it out already? Nice! We can all have picnics together! OH let's make a band!" Wilford said getting off Mark.

Mark jumped up and kissed Jack. " Welcome to the land of the free babe!" He laughed. Jack smiled and looked at Dark.

" What?" Dark asked.

" I'm glad to see ya up!" Jack said sitting on their leather sofa.

" How did he know?" Dark hissed at Mark.

" Don't you remember?" Mark asked.

" No... Oh wait... I froze up at ya screaming and then you took like five pills and knocked me out completely.. And I broke the table and tv..." Dark said putting his hands over his face.

" Baby it wasn't your fault. Mark shouldn't have yelled when you were at your strongest. And I shouldn't have even let you ask Mark that. Baby it is who you are! I don't want my Dark to be any other way! Please just cheer up?" Wilford said hugging dark.

" If it helps at all I should have made Mark take the pills that morning but I didn't. It is everyone's faults! Even Anti's. He was thinking about recording video games at the time. You were the victim here." Jack said putting a hand on his shoulder.

" And if I might ask... What did ya mean by knocking you out completely?" Anti asked suddenly worried.

" The pills weaken some of us. Mostly him for that matter. He is so strong that he needs to be weakened for Mark to survive. Mark didn't take his pills in like four days so dark was verrry strong. And with a shock like that to Mark's nerves Dark goes into panic mode. In order for him to 'calm' down Mark had to take five pills. That weakened dark a lot. Like he could barely lift 30 pounds. If Mark had took anymore pills, dark wouldn't be able to lift his head up! But for us, we have more control. Imma talk in third person so you understand more. Wilford has a lot more self control then Dark does. So, the pills only calm me down. Make Wilford sleepy you could say. Anti, the pills don't effect you much now because you are very young still." Wilford said.

" Huh..." Anti said.

One more thing, I want to thank you all so much. I have been going through some dark times lately and this is the only reason I'm happy. Wildfang23 You mean the world to me. I need you to know how thankful I am that you are in my life. I thought about suicide once early on and I almost did it, you all helped me through this tough time when I thought about what you all would do! Who would upload the rest of my story for the people? Would they be upset if they couldn't find out what happened?... That's what I was thinking that made me drop the knife. and I love you all. Waking up in the morning at the crack of dawn the first thing I think of is this... It's my life and I love it! I need you to know how much I appreciate you all. Especially the commenters and the frequent commenters. Wildfang, guest, all of you. Leave songs and ideas in the comments, Have a great weekend and as always, I'll see you in the next chapter. BU-BYE MY LITTLE DUCKIES


	33. NOT A CHAPTER BUT READ IT!

Hey guys,

little favor to ask of ya! There is a YouTube channel that my friends made called Back to Reality. They are amazing singers and I wondered if you could check them out and maybe even subscribe. They only have one video and about 4 subscribers.. It would be a huge help if you checked them out!

Thank you so so much,

RAD


	34. Chapter 34

" Wilford, kiss, marry, or kill. Tom Cruz, Nicholas cage, Dark." Jack said.

" kiss tom, marry Dark, kill Nick." Wilford said slurping a Roman noodle.

" Is that an invitation?" Dark asked. Wilford froze.

He got down on one knee. Mark and Jack recorded the scene on their phones. Wilford gasped and covered his mouth with his hands. Tim giggled and clapped his hands.

" Wilford Warfstache, you are the love of my life. You keep me calm and that's not easy. I love you more than anything. As soon as I laid eyes on you I knew we were meant to be. So... Will you do me the honor and be my husband?" Dark asked opening a small box.

" Oh baby... Yes!" Wilford said.

Dark slid the golden ring on Wilford's finger. It was a gold ring with pink gems across the sides. Wilford slid darks ring on and they kissed. Darks ring was the same but with black jewels.

" DADDY AND PAPA MARRY!" Tim squealed.

" That's right tiny box Tim!" Mark said.

" AHHH DARK I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" Wilford said kissing him again.

" You guys are gross.. Oh my go I have an idea!" Anti said.

Everyone turned their heads and let him explain. " Let's go to the place were the gods and personalities are at and show them! If they get pissed then we can kick there asses!"

" Let's wait a few days okay? I want to be fucking huge to scare them." Dark smirked.

" Can we come?" Jack asked sitting on the couch.

" Yea! I met them before... They liked me but not Wilford and Dark..." Mark said.

" Oh okay... So, what time is it?" Jack asked.

" In your world... I would say seven o'clock at night." Wilford said.

" We have been here for like six hours?" Jack asked.

" Duh.." Dark said putting Tim in his bed in the other room." Night tiny box Tim." Dark purred. He kissed Tim's head and gave him a Dino plush.

" Night papa!" Tim said.

Wilford walked over and gave Tim a hug and kiss. Tim curled up into a small ball and fell asleep. Well, rested... The adults kept on talking and playing video games in the other room. They gave Tim the small second room of course. They played Town of Salem a few times before Jack groaned and felt his leg. Wilford jumped up and looked around.

" I am going to see if those idiots are wondering what's happening!" And he disappeared.

He felt the sharp burn and opened his eyes. Felix was kicking Jack in the leg. Cry was just sitting and waiting. He stared at Felix and Cry for about a minute waiting for an explanation. Felix looked a little annoyed at Wilford and crossed his arms.

" We have been waiting for an update for two days! We need to know as soon as possible! Tell dark to come here!" Felix said impatiently.

" Well ARNT you a inpatient little turd.. I will ask Dark. I'm warning you, he is tired and miserable." Wilford said sassily.

Dark turned in and sighed. He looked right at Felix and didn't blink. Felix shifted his feet and looked around.

" What... Don't give me that look!" Felix wined.

" Felix-" Cry started.

" You are being rude." Dark hissed.

" We need you to tell us!" Felix said. Cry went out of the room.

" Maybe you should grow mind reading powers and tell yourselves." Dark said smirking.

" Well you-"

" Did Mark and Jack invite you to stay as long as you needed?" Dark asked.

" Well... No." Felix said.

" Did you think about how maybe that hurts Jack when you kick him?" Dark asked.

" Jack can talk for himself!" Felix said. He looked stressed and scared.

" It is MY job to look out for Jack and Mark. So, I CAN talk for Jack, I suggest you say sorry..." Dark said.

" Look, I am sorry for being a bitch. I'm just scared okay? You put you and Wilford in our spots! We don't know where he is! He could be at our doors and we wouldn't know! It is killing us Dark.. Okay? I am sorry.." Felix said.

Dark closed his eyes for a second. He opened them and said. " England. I'd say a month or more." And went inside his head.

Dark sat down in his beanbag chair and closed his eyes. They both looked really tired. Anti was sleeping on their bed at the Moment. Dark opened his eyes and sat up. He picked Wilford up and placed him next to Anti. Mark walked over to the bed and picked Anti up like a princess. Dark winked and walked them to the door.

" Have a nice rest." Mark said and they began walking down the hallway.

They opened the green door way down the hallway and laid Anti down on his bed. He curled up under the covers and began resting. Mark and Jack went into their own bodies and checked on their personalities. Wilford and Dark were in their bed. Anti was completely out. Tim was resting to.

" What do they talk about with Felix anyways?" Jack asked. Drinking down two glasses of water and eating an entire bag of chips.

" I will tell you when I get approval." Mark said.

" God your acting like my ma..." Jack laughed.

" Well you smell..." Mark half heartedly joked.

" That's not what your mom said last night!" Jack said throwing his hands up.

" EWW WHAT THE FUCK?!" Mark gasped.

" MARK SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I MURDER YOUR FAMILY AND RUN YOU OVER WITH A FUCKING TOW-TRUCK!" Dark yelled.

" YOU CANT HURT ME IN ANYWAY BITCH!" Mark yelled.

" I WILL IF I FUCKING WANT TO!" Dark hissed.

" Good night..." Mark said ignoring Dark.

Dark hissed and made his eyes glow red. Mark sighed and plopped on his bed. He got out his phone and pressed google maps. He began looking for a small town in England.

Jack woke up to be sleeping on Mark on the bed. He looked around for his glasses and put them on. His eye sight got worse when Anti came. He looked at the clock on the wall. It was only about 10:00 in the morning. He then looked at the sleeping man next to him. Then, he looked in his head to Anti.

" Anti?"

" Yea?"

" Why are our eyes so sucky?"

" It could be your genes... Or that you stare at a screen for a living..." Anti answered plugging in his guitar hero game to his tv.

" Okay... Why didn't ya wake meh up?"

" You looked peaceful!" Anti said starting the game.

" Your an idiot ya know that?"

" Shut up..."

" What is up with Felix and Cry?"

" Can't tell ya!" Anti said playing guitar.

Jack groaned out loud. Mark stirred and woke up, looking at Jack. He smiled and bought kiss warm lips to Jack's. Jack kissed back and smiled. He was so lucky, they both were.

Mark got up and went to get his clothes. He put on a tank top and jeans. He threw Jack is yellow shirt and some skinny jeans. Jack threw the jeans back and Mark got sweats out. Jack smiled and put them on.

" What do you want to do today?" Mark asked.

" I don't care much..l what do ya want ta do?"

" Ask anti and I'll ask Wilford, Tim, and Dark."

" What do ya wanna do?" Jack thought.

" GUITAR HERO YOU DO IT WITH MEEEE!" Anti said throwing a guitar at Jack's vision.

" I think Anti wants to play guitar hero... What do those guys wanna do?"

" Rock climbing...they've never done it. How about this morning they climb, then we go out to lunch and play guitar hero all night? We can ask Felix and Cry if they wanna go." Mark suggested.

Jack agreed and they went down to eat. Wilford and Dark were really quiet. They texted Anti with some important things and he told Jack. Jack agreed to the plan and they were about to set it in action. He paused form eating his cereal and looked at Mark.

" I'm going to use the bathroom hold on!" Jack said running in.

He then made the shower curtain rod loose and he looked up at the large cupboard and sighed. He climbed on top and found a spider. He threw it on the ground and screeched.

" Mark help!" Jack yelled trying to look terrified. He didn't want to look down but he did.

" Jack!? What... Are you doing up there?" Mark asked worried.

" Big spider... Heights... Try using the shower curtain thing..." Jack whimpered.

Mark grabbed on the shower curtain bar and it came undone. It smacked the shelf and Mark's head.

Mark felt a sharp, horrifying pain and grabbed his head. It brought him to the floor, burning filled his head.

He shut his eyes and opened them. Tim, Dark, and Wilford were standing in their bathroom. Jack threw his hands in the air and wooed. He then returned his hands remembering how scared of heights he was. He looked at Dark, the only one who could reach him. Dark lifted Jack up and placed him down lightly.

Jack ran to Mark. " Mark it worked!" Jack laughed.

''What exactly worked... Did I outgrow you? Oh god.. Please tell me you can get back in my head!" Mark sounded worried.

" Yes we can! We can only be out in our own bodies for a while before we need to return home! Aww it is so cool!" Wilford said.

Tim giggled and ran up to Mark. " Look! I run now! See uncle Mawkyplir?" Tim said running over to Jack.

" Wow! Nice Tim! Your SOO fast!" Mark said clapping. Tim smiled and itched his head.

" Papa?"

" Yes Tim?" Dark replied.

" Why is there a fwog on you, daddy, and uncle Mawkyplir's arm?" The play schooler asked.

" It is a tattoo. We should someday get a update on it for you. Maybe a blonde streak in its hair." He suggested.

" Helloooo! Are we gunna get to climbing and guitar hero of what! I'm exited to climb!" Wilford said picking up Tim. " I want to meet this Nick person!" He said.

Mark scratched his head. " Uh guys? I think we might not be able to climb today. They started making a add on to the wall about a month ago. I'll text him and ask. " mark said walking out of the bathroom.


	35. Chapter 35 ( my McDonald's has hotdogs)

They all followed and Wilford and Dark went into Cry's and Felix's room. Mark and Jack and Tim set out on asking Nick. Tim looked like he was about 4 now. His blonde streak was about 4 inches thick. It stayed that thickness for a while now.

" Hey! He said they have been open for about two weeks! We are good to go!" Mark announced.

They went into the car. Wilford stayed out in his own body but Dark took Tim in Mark's head for the car ride. Wilford talked about everything he could think of. It was crazy really... They got at the climbing place and Wilford finally shut up.

Dark and Tim came out and the five human bodies walked in the place. Lacey was at the desk and looked at Wilford, Dark, and Tim very carefully.

" Hi!" She said looking at Tim, Dark, and Wilford.

" Hi there!" Wilford said.

" Hi lady!" Tim said.

" Hey.." Dark said.

Lacey lead the group out to the wall and looked at Nick. He just winked at her and saw Tim.

" Well hi!" Nick said at Tim.

" Hi mister man!"

" Yo Nick! This is Will...ford... Call him Will. And this is just Dark.. They don't need harnesses! At all! They are super strong so..." Mark said.

" Okay, just head up guys... Are they your brothers or something?" Nick said.

" They are married... But kinda..." Mark said walking up to the wall. Jack took Tim and they sat watching the boys.

Wilford dropped down from the 50 foot ledge on the wall. Dark and Mark kept going up. Mark made it to 65 feet and hopped down slowly. Nick couldn't believe how high they went. The wall was 70 feet at the moment. No one ever got past 60... Until they came. Dark himself made it to the top four times. Wilford two, and Mark didn't get that far yet.

His muscles strained as he climbed up the wall. Everything burned from his arms, to his toes. He had 5 feet to go. His fingers bled and his hands blistered. He had to make the top at least once..

" Woah Mark! Go babe!" Jack cheered.

Mark grunted and jumped on the top ledge. He motioned for dark to hurry with the bag. Wilford was at the top ledge looking at Mark's hands.

" Well young man what did you DO! Ugh.. Without us you over push yourself. Pity... But hey! YOU MADE IT TO THE TOP!... Dark give me the bag please!" Wilford said grabbing the bag from Dark.

He grabbed the bandages and started wrapping Mark's hands. He waved to the people watching them and they looked away. Wilford loved attention of any sort. He finished Mark's hands and moved on to his knees. He just wiped the blood away and put bandaids over the scrapes. He himself couldn't get scraped unless he was stabbed or something.

" Alright! Head on down! And BE CAREFUL!" He told Mark.

Dark smirked. " What about me? Wow babe... How rude!"

Wilford gasped. " I'm sorry! I just thought sense you were about twenty times stronger that-"

" Babe, I was kidding. You be careful now, not that you need to be. I love you..." Dark said jumping off the ledge.

He landed on the thirty foot ledge and dropped to the ground. They must have been freaking everyone out but they didn't care. It was their fun day! Who gives a fuck about what snotty people thought!

Tim yawned in Jack's lap. He curled up and rested on Jack. Jack moved the brown and blonde streak of hair out of the toddler's face. Tim stirred and put his thumb in his mouth. They would be there for a while so he didn't mind.

Jack took his phone from the bag he had and checked his Twitter. He had a notification. It was from his friend Ken. He was a YouTuber by the name of Cinnamon toast Ken. He read it.

[ yo Jack! Wanna do Town of Salem sometimes? everyone wants a colab! What are ya doing lately.. Other than Mark!]

Jack replied with a smug grin on his face.

[ Your mom, your sister, and your girl friend. And I would love ta colab. How about tomorrow?]

Good thing this place had free wifi.. He turned his phone off and looked at the boys again.

Dark, Wilford and Mark were racing up the wall at incredible speed. Wilford and Mark tied and Dark was ahead. Dark and Wilford kept on looking at each other and smiling. Mark felt happy that they were happy. Unless, he was happy because of Tim. That would make sense...

Jack saw Lacey walk up to him. She gave the sleeping Tim a happy look and sat down next to Jack.

" Who are they?" She asked pointing to Wilford and Dark.

" Mark's friends. This is their kid." Jack said.

" Oh nice. They look really alike. It's kinda weird."

" I'm guessing you have a huge crush on them... Not to be rude but..." Jack said.

" Only the pale one. I can tell the other guy is gay! I mean pink hair, his voice, his pretty good fashion sense. It's obvious!" She said.

Tim woke up and looked at Lacey. He held out his arms to be picked up. She laughed and put him in her arms. She began playing with his hair and he giggled.

" That feels good misses lady!" He said sitting in her lap.

She began braiding his hair and he laid back on her chest. He was completely fine with laying on this stranger he never met. In that way, he was like Mark. Mark the first time he met Jack hugged him like he was a brother.

Jack looked up at the wall to see Mark and Dark holding on to the rocks and holding their bodies sideways. With only their arms holding on the rocks they were holding their weight so they were horizontal on the wall. Mark was straining and dark was to. You could see every muscle in Mark's large body. His biceps bulged out making every vein in his body visible. Darks veins were red barely visible and his muscles bulged out even larger than Mark's.

" Hi jackaboy! Watching your man huh? Well I unlike those two I have a limit on how much I want to risk dying!" Wilford said sitting next to Jack and Lacey.

" I hope they don't stop anytime soon.." Lacey said staring at them.

" I hope Dark doesn't do anything to show off.." Wilford said looking at Jack.

" Me too... Hey? Are they ready to go see the people tomorrow?" Jack asked.

" By tomorrow heck ya! I hope they don't show off.." Wilford said clapping his hands.

Jack laughed and looked at Tim in Lacey's lap. He was sitting up and staring at his papa. He looked at Wilford and grew a large grin. Mark did that same grin when he wanted to do something crazy. Jack knew something was up.

" Daddy? Can I climb like papa? Pwease?" Tim asked doing a puppy dog face.

" Honey, you are only four... Maybe some other time!" Wilford said picking Tim up.

" Aww pwease daddy? I'll be a good boy! I pwomise!" Tim said jumping up and down.

" Will there's a child wall over there. Unless you want him to he with his papa. But, it is safer over there." Lacey said pointing to a door saying ' Kids wall '

Wilford looked at Tim who ran over to the kids wall. It had fake colorful rocks going up the 20 foot wall. Tim grabbed two pink rocks and pulled up. He grabbed a blue, then a green, purple, blue, blue, and green. He all in all was about ten feet off the ground. He kept on going.

" Blue, yellow, gween, puwple. Daddy help!" Tim said from the 13 foot point on the wall.

Wilford helped him off the wall and Tim grabbed his legs. " I just like you and papa and uncle Mawk!"

" Yes you are tiny box Tim!" Wilford said proudly at his son.


	36. Chapter 36

Mark groaned. His arms were on fire, he couldn't hold on. He felt no feeling in his arms. His fingers left the rocks slowly. He was about to fall when he felt a strange feeling. He felt a large amount of energy enter his body. He jumped back and grabbed the rocks. He jumped again, and again until he reached the bottom.

" Hey Dark! Where'd that energy come from?" Mark asked grabbing his water.

" Me you fuck face!" Dark hissed jumping off the 60 point Mark on the wall. "Why did you do that! You were going to fall Mark! What where you thinking?"

" You started the competition! I just can't fucking win with you!" Mark Yelled.

Dark looked in pain again. " Mark please let us not fight today..."

" Well i can't! Everything is all about you! First, you keep all these fucking secrets! Then, you tell me not to take my fucking pills!- oh... Wait... Shit I'm sorry Dark... Temper... Fuck I'm sorry!" Mark said panicking.

" Whatever fuck face, I'm going up... Don't try any competition. You won't win." Dark said walking back to the opposite wall away from the rocks.

He ran up fast and leaped onto the wall. He gripped the rocks and ran up the wall. He got to the 60 foot point and sat on a ledge. Mark saw Jack and went over.

" Hey babe!" Jack said laying his head on Mark's shoulder.

Mark kissed Jack's head and laughed. He looked at his husband with loving eyes. He was so lucky. Yes, he said that a lot but he meant it. Jack was the love of his life who he couldn't live without. Jack was the man who Mark would die for. Mark needed Jack and Jack needed Mark. Without Mark who would Jack go to for help with Anti? Who would listen to Jack banter about video games and his feelings? Mark even embarrassed himself in public to cover for Jack dropping milk in the store.

Yes, Jack dropped milk in the store. A little kid ran past him and it slipped out of his hands. Mark blamed it on himself and the store lady laughed at him. Jack was so fucking thankful that he made dinner for a week. Even though Mark didn't want him to stress about it.

" Mark?" Jack asked.

" Yes Jack?"

" When are we leaving? Anti wants to know if we can get cowzones."

Dark jumped all the way down from the top of the wall and walked over. His ripped shirt wasn't even wet from sweat. It was just a Slipknot shirt with the sleeves ripped off. His black jeans weren't torn either. He had fangs almost poking out of his lips. He was looking straight at Lacey.

" Hey I'm Lacey. And you are? Well other than hot! I like bad boys..." She said.

Dark looked at her head to toe. He looked right at her face and said one thing.

" Don't get your hopes up hoe." He said sitting down on a nearby chair.

She looked shocked. She opened her mouth to say something and shut it. Dark looked at her shirt and she became uncomfortable. She just looked at Mark for help. He just shrugged and laughed.

" Well... Why did you call me a hoe?" She asked standing up.

" You knew that I was married. You knew Mark was married and still bugged him about his sexuality. At the wedding dress place you tackled him to the floor. You hit on Felix when he was pretty obvious about his fiancé. I bet in a bar you would pretend to be drunk so you could go home with some shitty guy and get knocked up. Let me say this, You could never handle me." He said smirking.

" Wow! I am not some slut! Ask me any question and I'll answer it! I'm not afraid of you!" She said.

Dark stood up and looked down on Lacey. She was shorter than Mark so only about 5'7. In heels she was about Mark's height. Dark had a good 6 inches over her. He was sick of her bull shit. He bit his lip and spoke.

" Not to be mean but, you are the most disrespectful, bitchy, slutty, person I've even met. I have a question, well two actually. One, how many times have you had sex with a random guy you didn't know. And two, do you have a boyfriend or boyfriends?"

She stomped her foot and sighed. " I get your point." She laughed.

Dark smiled darkly but didn't laugh. He walked away to get Tim and Wilford. Tim was asleep in Wilford arms when they got to the car to leave. Jack and Mark invited Lacey to go to the bar with them to see Yui again. They crammed in the car and went to the bar.

They went inside to see Yui with her hair died a new color. It was black, red, and orange. Different layers had the colors. The bottom was black, then red and finally orange. It looked like fucking fire.

" GURL your hair is FABULOUS!?" Wilford said running in to hug her.

" Thanks! Nice flamingos!" She said flicking his bow tie. She looked down to see Tim in his arms.

She awed and picked him up. He smiled at her and began chatting with the waitresses. The place was almost empty so a lot of workers were talking to Tim. He loved any sort of attention and began telling them about his family.

" So who is this slut?" Yui asked looking at Lacey.

" Why does everyone call me that?!" She said.

" Only I do... Out Loud anyway. And she is just like that in general. She actually is the only one who has the guts to mess with me. She is the most annoying, ballsy person ever." Dark said.

" Well you look fucking happy as always!" She said grabbing Dark's hand.

He looked at her like she was crazy. Then, realizing what she was doing he grabbed her hand and squeezed.

" Jesus! Break my fucking hand why don't you! Some there any fucking way to make you uncomfortable!?" She huffed sitting behind the bar.

She talked to Dark and Wilford for at least an hour about how she wanted a second lip piercing to get snakebites. She also complained about how she couldn't seem to fix her Harley Davidson Iron 883 bike. Apparently she had lent it to her brother who put the wrong gas in it. They talked until Anti brought up guitar hero and left. Lacey, found some wasted guy to go home with. Dark picked on her for it and called her a " Super slutty hoe" They got home at about 3:00 to play guitar hero with Anti.

" What the fuck Wilford! When the hell did you learn to play fucking guitar!"

Mark said loosing to Wilford yet again. Wilford yelled at him not to cuss and sat on Dark's lap. He took out his phone and began looking through some stuff. Dark kissed his head and Wilford blushed. He got on a strange website and began looking through. He paused minutes later and poked dark. They both looked at the screen briefly before Dark shut his eyes. He opened them and Wilford got up. Seconds later dark was gone.

" Where did he go?" Anti asked.

" I dunno!" Jack said sitting at the drum set.

Wilford went into Tim's room and just looked at Tim sleeping. He loved him so much, so so much. Wilford grabbed Tim and laid him in his 'big' bed. He went into the other room to continue playing. Anti and Jack were both playing drums. Mark was messing around with a rubix cube that he found. He looked like he was so focused he didn't notice Wilford fling a rubber band at him. Literally he didn't notice..

" MARK!" Wilford said throwing a pillow at him.

Mark looked at Wilford and stuck his tongue out. He looked at his watch and gasped. He told everyone that they had been there for 8 hours and it was nearly the next day. He said night to everyone and he and Jack entered their own bodies.

Felix, Cry, and Dark were talking. All they heard was Greenland. Cry and Felix looked really relieved. Jack and Mark reminded everyone that they would be going to the gods the next day. Felix and Cry were going to a fan meet up that day so they were fine about it. They all headed to bed.

" Mark?" Jack asked curling up on Mark's firm chest.

" Yea babe?"

" Do you still love me?" Jack asked playing with Mark's shirt.

" Of course I do! Why wouldn't I?"

" Well because we never spend that much time together anymore... It's like we don't have anymore time for us. I just wanna be with you." Jack said.

" Sean.. There is always time for us. This weekend I'm yours okay? And yes we have been busy lately but it's only Thursday night! I apologize about that. I really do.. We can flop by ourselves all weekend I promise. We need a date night too. Our anniversary is coming up soon!" Mark said sleepily.

Jack knew he was being serious because he used his real name. He never said Sean unless he was being serious. It was kinda hot to be honest.

Mark took Jack's hand and kissed his head softly. He exhaled and they both fell asleep in a soft slumber. Jack on Mark's chest, holding hands. They dreamed about being together forever. They were old and grey, sitting on a porch surrounded by grandchildren. They sat together holding hands and looking at the sunset. They were happy as a old couple could be.

" Sean?.." Mark asked.

" Yes Mark?" He replied.

" Do you remember what we said in our wedding? The exact words?" Mark asked.

" Of course. I said 'I love you Mark."

" And I said forever and always Sean."

They sat watching their grandkids. Two Boys and two girls. The boys were twins. Born from their adopted daughter Sam. She was a big tomboy. Unlike her brother Tim who was named after Mark's personality Tim. Tim had had the two girls.

The twins names were Pietro and Tony after Sam's favorite super heroes. The two girls were Laura and Megan. The grandchildren were all around the same age. 5 and 6.

Mark and Jack were seventy years old in their dream. They had retired long ago from YouTube but had gotten jobs to pay the bills. They loved comfortably with the money they got from YouTube. Mark had gotten 40Million subscribers in all. Jack had gotten 37million. Yes, they lived good.

" Mark?"

" Yes Sean?"

" What happened to us?"

" What do you mean?" Mark asked worried.

" We used to be so handsome.. Well I used to be, you still are."

" Sean, you are the most beautiful person I have ever met. You will never not be!" Mark said grabbing Jack's hand. " And I am still hot." He joked.

Even at seventy Mark and Jack still cracked stupid jokes. It was kinda funny but at the same time... Weird. They didn't want to wake up from that dream. But they had to sometime. They spent the whole time looking at the night sky in their rocking chairs on the old porch. Life was still good after all those years.


	37. Chapter 37

They woke up to the alarm clock. Dark, Wilford, Anti, and Tim left a note saying they left to workout and get stronger. So they had the morning to themselves. They didn't really even leave. It was just a room in the long hallway that had weights...

" I can't wait for this to be over..." Mark groaned getting up.

" Why?" Jack asked.

" I get that they wanna show off but I really need to take a couple hundred pills." Mark said.

" I am starting to crave doing fucking crazy stuff..." Jack said.

" Uh same... I find it that I have a fucking horrible temper the longer this goes on." Mark said pouring a cup of coffee.

" How long has it been sense we didn't take the meds?"

" Uh a week I think!" Mark said giving Jack a strong cup of coffee.

Jack groaned and drank. The hot liquid fell down his parched throat. His lips left the cup with a sigh. But quickly his lips met Mark's. That felt ten times better than the strong black coffee.

They both sat at the table talking. It had been a while sense they just talked together. No personalities, no drama, no whores (Lacey), no strange things. Just two normal husbands talking about what they wanted to. What they wanted to be when they were little, why they liked black coffee, how much they loved each other, the difference between Star Wars and Star Trek, what they needed for groceries. Anything really! It was really nice to talk by themselves.

When they finished it was about 10:00. Wilford's note said they would be back by 10:30 so they both took showers. Together... Let's just say this, they needed that. They got out of the shower a little before the boys came back.

" Are we ready?" Jack asked.

He and Jack entered their heads and they all met at Dark and Wilford's place. They all wore intimidating clothes just to be stupid. The two idiots Dark and Anti did the most fucking stupid thing ever. Dark insisted on putting eyeliner on Anti. Now, sense Dark wore it he was pretty good at putting it on Anti. Just saying...

They were ready at 11:00 and went out. They didn't really know why they wanted to tell the rulers they got married but they were gunna! They entered the large wooden doors and everyone went somewhat quiet. They must had remembered the last visit...

They went in through the other room and the gods quieted. The gods stared at them and smirked.

" Why are you here? And why did you bring humans?" Sheirk boomed.

" We're here to say that we got m-married." Wilford said.

" And that we have figured out how to-" Dark began.

" You married!?" The second god asked.

"... I don't like being interrupted." Dark hissed.

" Then please continue." Sheirk said folding his hands in his lap.

" Never mind." Dark said crossing his arms. " And We were just here to inform you about our marriage. And maybe.. I was looking for a job-"

" WHAT!" The second God screamed jumping up.

Anti laughed and shook his head. " You guys all suck at being gods.."

Dark bursted out laughing and everyone else did too. The second God Nagger yelled to his remaining guards. About 15 guards came at them. Mark and Jack took Tim In the other room as Anti, Dark, and Wilford kicked ass.

Wilford grabbed a guards skull and brought it down on his knee. Anti kicked a guard and threw him a crossed the room. Dark jumped on a guard and smashed his insides. Dark ran up and head butted a guard. The guards skull made a cracking noise as he fell. Wilford threw a punch at a slightly smaller guard and blood gushed from his chest from the impact. Anti and Wilford teamed up on a huge guard and ended up splitting the guards shoulder bone. They didn't check to see Dark in a while.

Four guards held Dark, trapping him. He thrashed around but they gripped harder. He pulled as hard as he could but only managed to get one guard off. He ended up ripping that guards finger off!

One guard holding him punched Dark hard on the chest. Right where he fist got a rip in his muscle. He looked at the guard. He head butted the guard splitting his skull in two. He was held by two guards now. The gods laughed on their thrones and he got sick of it. He jumped and backflipped over the guards firm grasp. That resulted in their arms being pulled from socket. He screamed in pain and he pulled on their mangled limbs. He ripped off the guard's arm and threw it at the gods.

His chest felt on fire as he finished the last guard holding him off. He went over to help Wilford and Anti. There was only one guard left and he ripped the guards hand off. It punched Dark in the chest, resulting in Dark ripping his ear off. It howled and got on his knees. Wilford split the mans skull.

" Dark..." He said running over.

" What babe? Are you hurt? What is wrong?!" He asked worried.

" Why are you asking me? I should have-"

" Well! How dare you come here and kill my guards? I should have you killed for this!" Sheirk screeched running to them.

Dark stood up fully and towered over him. He grabbed the collar of his shirt and pinned him against the wall. " Don't ever threaten my friends and family again. I know your thoughts so if you try... I will know." He hissed.

" Don't act all tough Dark... You got hit multiple times in the chest am I right? Oh and not to mention how you were pinned by only four of my guards!" Sheirk said.

" Excuse me! Who fucking ripped of that guys arm! Dark did! Who was beat by three people! 15 guards and you two idiots! You know as good as I do that none of us can die! So, before you think you can, we can't. Have a nice day! And you should be glad that I won't let dark kill you or take your job." Wilford said stepping out. Dark and Anti followed.

They went home without a word. Anti got a bruise on his leg from a kick, and Wilford on the shoulder from a tug on his arm. Nothing to bad though.

Wilford freaked over Dark's chest though. His top chest was all bruised and battered. His whole muscle split open and was torn. It hurt like a mother fucker too. Mark felt it to and it was fucking bad. But, everyone was okay! Only 15 people were killed that day!

"Successful Friday am I right?!" Anti said plopping on Dark's beanbag.

" Yes... Well?" Wilford said cradling Tim in his arms.

" Not really." Dark said putting in headphones.

" You guys look fucking cool though! I mean them battle scars though!" Jack said trying to lighten up the mood.

" Whatever.." Dark said.

" I am tired! Can you guys leave so I can rest please?" Wilford laughed laying in bed.

Mark, Jack, and Anti left and went to sleep.


	38. Chapter 38

Mark and Jack woke up at 9:00 that morning. They didn't get out of bed though, they stayed and cuddled. Jack laid at the moment in the nook of Mark's protecting arms. He breathed in Mark's sweet, savory scent. He never wanted to move, only to stay with his lover for eternity. To hear his odd heart, thump thump thump thump... Thump thump thump thump.. Repeat. Jack's was two quick beats and a pause. Thump thump.. Thump thump.

Mark shifted his weight so he could look at Jack. He lazily shut his eyes and drew into a soft slumber. His face, free of emotion was beautiful. If Jack could take a picture of Mark's sleeping face he would. His mouth pressed in a line, curling slightly at the edges. Beautiful really, marvelous. Jack laid in Mark's frame and closed his eyes. He began inhaling Mark's smell. It soothed him in some way, he didn't quite know why. Jack didn't think about anything, just Mark. He took in the moment and breathed, taking it in.

Jack didn't know how long he stared until Mark's eyes fluttered open. His milky brown eyes looked right in Jack's baby blue eyes. He smiled and held Jack's head in his hands.

" Morning baby." Jack said kissing Mark.

" Hi." Mark said.

Mark began to get up, moving the covers away from his body. Jack whined and grabbed his hand. Mark turned to face Jack and giggled. Damn he was so fucking cute when he was sad.

" Maarrk stayyyy!" Jack whined pulling Mark back in bed.

Mark hit the bed and Jack crawled on top of him. He sat on Mark's chest and smiled playfully. He leaned into Mark's face and stopped centimeters from Mark's face. Mark made a hurt noise and began lifting his head up. Jack put his hand on Mark's head stopping the movement. Mark swore and jumped up, bringing Jack with him.

Jack gripped whatever he could which happened to be some fabric material. He pulled on it holding on tight and heard a groan. Jack had tugged Mark's hair!

" Aww Jack what the fuck." Mark asked looking sad.

" What?" Jack asked innocently.

" I don't make you beg... Meanie! Then after technically ripping my hair off you don't say sorry..."

" Aw Mark you baby I'm sorry. Just thought you would like to work for once in your life." Jack laughed kissing Mark's chest.

" I WORKED MORE THAN YOU EVER WILL BITCH!" Mark said. Then, he grew a evil smirk.

Mark used his best evil/seducing voice and purred " Sean, may I remind you that I am the one holding you high from the floor..."

Jack knew then, he fucked up. Mark threw Jack into the air practically giggling and yelling like a baby. Jack flared his arms around and panicked. A second later he was in strong, firm, warm arms. Mark looked into Jack's eyes and smiled.

" Every time we have time to our selves we don't even use it right. Most people have sex, but we throw each other and play mean jokes..." Jack said snuggling into Mark's touch.

" Well that one time when we f-"

" OKAY! Not talking about that... Just come here!" Jack said. Mark put his arms around Jack's waist.

They laid like that in their bed for it felt like hours. They just sat and stared into each other's eyes. Blue and brown clashed together in a peaceful way. The colors contrasted together in a perfect harmony. Their eyes represented them in a way. Jack bright, energetic, and cute. Where Mark is calm, powerful, and sweet.

Mark broke the bond first by cupping Jack's face carefully. He moved his thumb over Jack's pale skin and smiled.

" You are so beautiful Sean." He said.

" I love you," Jack said pulling Mark in for a kiss.

Mark smiled against Jack's lips. He took all of Jack in and kissed back softly. But, he had a sense of hunger in the much needed kiss. All of the stress life brought them suddenly vanished under Jack's lips. He forgot about Anti, Tim, Wilford and Dark for a moment. He forgot about Cry and Felix's crazy lives. All his heart thought of was Jack. Even his brain seemed to shut off at the scene of Jack.

Jack broke off with a sigh. " Mark it's like, late do you want to get food?" Jack asked.

" What's today? Like the date?" Mark asked.

" June forth I believe." Jack said.

Mark got up and went over to the computer. He typed some things and clicked some buttons for a while. Five minutes later he got up and went to get changed. Jack looked at the computer screen across end the bed. Mark had uploaded their videos for them already.

Jack smirked and got up. He got into Mark's clothes and waddled into the kitchen. He sat in a chair until Mark bothered to make coffee. Sure he could have did it himself but, he was lazy. Mark gave him the boiling liquid and they sat on the couch. Mark switched on Netflix and looked for a movie.

" Okay... Uh what about walking dead?" Mark asked.

" Oh yea! The guys in it are super hot." Jack said.

Mark looked at Jack. He smirked and got in front of Jack. He flexed and Jack's jaw dropped. His large arms were covered in veins, scars and tan skin. His smooth muscles rippled when he moved them.

Mark saw Jack and laughed. He kissed his husband and grabbed the remote sitting back down. He pressed play and Jack cuddled into Mark. They had all weekend to do this. They needed it very much.

To think that all of the things that happened sense the wedding happened almost a year ago was crazy. Their anniversary was June 17 so they were close. Jack planned the SURPRISE honey moon already. They were going to go out in the woods and rent a cabin. They were going to watch the stars alone together.

Before jack knew what happened, they both fell asleep. Laying together on the couch, tv in the background. They held hands, Jack on Mark. They were never more peaceful than that exact moment, together.

Mark woke up first, he didn't wake up Jack. He just stared at Jack happily for a while. He thought about how perfect Jack was, and how he can't ever loose him. If anything bad happened to Jack he would kill anybody who caused it. Maybe even himself! His Jack had to live as long as possible! Anyone who got in his way was roadkill... Wait? What?

Mark skipped back into reality. Why did he think that? What the fuck was that!?

" Mark... When Jack wakes up can you maybe take a fucking pill like you are supposed to." Dark said from inside his head.

" You're back already?" Mark said.

" No shit Sherlock and I'm trying very...ducking hard to not come and shove a pill down your throat myself.. Because frankly, if some guy even bumped into one of you two I would fucking rip his arm off." Dark hissed.

" Did you just say ducking!" Mark laughed.

" I'm trying not to swear in front of Tim!" Dark said pointing to the child. He looked about in kindergarten now.

Mark smiled and turned back to Jack. He tried to pick him up without waking him and it was hard. He called Dark out to put him on the couch. Dark did it and held Jack out as far as possible.

Jack rolled closer to Dark and he flinched. " What Dark? Afraid of a sleeping Jack?" Mark joked.

" I'm afraid I'm going to fucking crush him dumbass.." Dark said.

Mark sighed and dark put Jack down safely. Mark went into the kitchen and Dark followed. Wilford was still resting and Tim was too so Dark was bored.

Dark messed around with a whisk while Mark made eggs. Dark ending up breaking the damn whisk and Mark had to get another one out. He woke Jack up when the eggs were ready so he could have breakfast for dinner. It was a pretty good idea if he said so himself.

" Mark you know what we should do?" Jack asked finishing the eggs,

" What?" Mark asked.

" Try to get Anti his own body."

Dark grabbed a knife and ran to Jack. He held it against Jack's throat lightly. It wasn't hard enough to draw blood but Jack felt the cool metal touch his skin. Anti freaked and banged against Jack's head. He felt a sharp pain like his skull broke. He fell to the ground and held his head. He looked up to see Anti standing over him growling at Dark.

" Hold your tits Anti I only did that to get you your own body. Your welcome by the way, that took a lot for me to do you brat. " Dark said patting his shoulder.

Anti punched Dark in the chest and stormed off. Dark growled and punched Anti, throwing him through the room and crashing into the couch. Dark's eyes grew red and he hissed at Anti. Dark took a deep breath and lunged at Anti, and Wilford jumped out of Mark's head. He grabbed Dark's arms and Mark ran in the bathroom. Dark thrashed around and Anti moaned. Seconds later Dark dropped to the ground motionless. Mark came out and looked at Jack. Wilford looked like he was going to cry and looked at Dark's chest. A small blood stain covered the front and Dark groaned weakly. Mark took Dark's shirt off and help him into the bathroom. Wilford followed with sad tears running down his cheeks.

" I'm going to talk with Anti." Jack said running after Anti.

Jack went into the living room and saw Anti. A huge bruise covered his chin. He had a deep cut above his eye. That meant he must have hit pretty hard.. Jack walked over and pet Anti's hair softly. Anti opened his eyes and tears gushed out of them. Jack laid Anti's head on his shoulder as he cried. He cried not because it hurt, but because he thought he meant to punch Dark.

" He was just helping a-and I hu-hurt him! It's m-my FAULT! Oh Jack I f-feel so bad. I n-Need to say sorry!" Anti wept,

Jack calmed him and Anti finally got up to apologize to Dark. They both walked into the bathroom and saw them. Wilford and Mark where placing towels on Dark's chest. He barely stood up and looked weakly at Anti. He looked about to pass out but walked over to Anti and Jack. He hugged Anti and apologized many times. Anti apologized for starting it all and Dark apologized for over reacting. Anti pulled away when he heard Dark whimper from pain. The doorbell rang and Jack ran to answer it. At the door was Lacey, Yui, Nick, and Marzia.

" Fuck.. Guys it is great your here but we have a slight problem. Um You all Know Anti and Dark right? Well they got in a fight and are pretty banged up.." Jack said.

They just walked in and Yui went into the bathroom. She froze at Anti and Darks wounds. She ran and hugged both of them softly and almost cried.

" What happened?" She asked.

" I didn't take a pill in a long time.. Dark had a bad temper and was super strong so when he helped get Anti his own body Anti attacked him. Dark punched and threw him into the living room and yea.. I had to take five pills so he is really weak." Mark explained.

" It's not a hug deal really." Dark said.

" It isn't at all." Anti said.

" Yes it is you guys!" Yui said. " We can leave if you want."

They both shook their heads frantically. She smiled and led them into the living room. They sat down and the guests stared at them. They looked at each other and back to the guests. Dark looked down and realized he wasn't wearing a shirt. He looked at Lacey who was staring right back. She smiled and he made a gaging noise.

" If you excuse me I'm going to get a shirt." Dark said getting up.

" If you excuse me I'm gunna rest for awhile. Well... Bye!" Anti said walking out of the room.

" Well guys! While they are out why don't we talk? What a surprise that you all showed up. Why are you all here anyways.." Jack said letting those two leave.

Wilford suddenly got up and walked out. Seconds later he ended up in Mark's head. Jack guessed that was where Dark and Anti went. He didn't mind though! He and Mark had already had there weekend together and they were both ready to give up and start working on YouTube and friend stuff.

" We're here to ask if you would possibly allow us to hang out at your pool! We want everyone to hang out it would be super fun!" Marzia explained.

" How do you guys all know each other?" Jack asked.

Nick explained next. " Last night me and Lacey went to the bar to pick up her drunk cousin. She can't drive so I had to drive her.-"

" Being the slut that she is she started hitting on my bro Ed and I talked to her!" Yui said.

" Oh okay. Sure you can use are pool! We have ta join ya!" Jack said.

They all agreed and they set the date. They were going to wait two days so the weather can get really hot! And so that Anti and Dark are ready.


	39. Chapter 39

" Wilford we're fine!" Anti said for the tenth time.

" No your not! Come here!" Wilford said holding bandages.

Dark and Anti looked at each other. They ran out of the room and Wilford sighed. He ran down the hallway and entered Anti's room. There, Dark and Anti where hiding behind a large pillow, staring at Wilford.

" Babe just let me bandage your chest! Anti all you need is stitches for your eyebrow and medicine for the bruise!" Wilford said.

" You know I love you right? But we don't need that stuff. It is two in the morning at Mark's... Don't make us take this over there!" Dark threatened.

Wilford put his hands on his hips. His eyes grew red in frustration and he sighed. " You both realize that I'm stronger than you right now right? Your pills don't effect me Dark."

Dark's mouth opened the slightest. He and Anti both sprinted to the door. Wilford ran and grabbed Anti's arm. He jumped on Dark's back and Dark tumbled down. Dark swore and Wilford grabbed his hand.

" Oh fuck this..." He said hitting his head off the hallway wall.

" Don't wake up Tim! And just do it.. For me!" Wilford said kissing Dark's jaw.

Dark put his head on Wilford's and agreed. Wilford spent 20 minutes trying to get Anti to agree. He wrapped Dark's chest and stitched up Anti. He then made Anti and Dark promise not to fight each other. If they didn't, then Mark and Jack wouldn't take as many pills as they use to. Tim never woke up from resting either which was good. They spent all night looking up things to do for Felix and Cry.

" Morning!" Jack thought.

" Yes it is.." Anti grumbled face down on the floor.

" What's up with you?" Jack asked.

" Wilford spent all fooking night trying to fix my fooking face is what! I rested for only a bloody hour!" Anti said.

" Well it's your fault for stopping him in the first place ya dingus." Jack said.

" Well aren't you a fooking life lesson giver.."

" What?"

" Nothing." Anti mumbled.

" Are ya sure?" Jack asked.

" Yea."

{ Time skip: Day of pool party}

{splash}

" Really Anti!" Wilford said ringing the water out of his hair.

Anti giggled and stuck his tongue out. He splashed Dark and earned a hiss. Dark didn't like the water very much. Wilford didn't like the water at all. But, of course Anti loved the water very much. He and Jack couldn't seem to get out of the damn water. The same with Yui she loved the pool as much as any dog would!

" Wilford why don't ya like the water?" Nick asked.

" It's a per- well I almost drowned once and nearly died..." He explained, interlocking hands with Dark.

" Oh my god I never knew that I'm so sorry!" Nick said.

" If you won't get in the water then Dark can!" Yui said grabbing Dark and pulling him into the water.

Now, Dark still wasn't as strong so he almost got in. But, he pulled back and Yui gave up.

" I'll pass on that if you don't mind." He declined.

" I do mind!" Yui pouted.

" Well who gives a shit!" Dark said.

" What? Did you almost drown too?" She joked.

" No, I almost got killed burning. Not the same." He said laying on a beach chair.

" You both are no fun." Lacey said walking out of the house.

She had on a super skank like bikini. It was purple lace which only covered her boobs and privates. Dark and Jack laughed really hard at the sight.

" What? Didn't you have enough money to buy more clothing from your hooker job!" Dark said in between laughs.

" Dark, the reason she has that amount of skin showing is so she couldn't possibly get tan lines!" Jack said getting out of the pool.

" Jesus girl you know that all of us are either gay, or married right!" Mark said.

" Shut up you know you like it." Lacey said.

" I like the color.. But I can't tell! I can barely see the purple sense there's barely any on it." Dark said.

" My whole suit is purple... Oh you bitch!" She said punching him.

Wilford coughed and said slut. That made Mark and Nick fall in the pool from laughing. Yui just pulled Lacey into the pool and ruined her makeup. Anti called her a raccoon and everyone laughed. Even Lacey who admitted that she looked horrible. Dark and Wilford just sat, full clothed at the edge of the pool for hours soaking up the sun. Everyone stayed for the full day laughing about some crappy joke someone made.

" Damn Dark you have been sitting in the sun all day and your still fucking pale as a damn vampire. I bet your not even hot." Yui said putting a hand on his arm. " You are still cold as fuck."

" No shit Sherlock." He said.

" Why are you not even in shorts? I mean look at you two! Both of you are fully clothed and Wilford's wearing long fucking sleeves. At least darks wearing a tank top." She said laying next to Wilford.

" Well if I'm not getting in the pool then why do I have to wear shorts?" Wilford asked.

" Because it's fucking hot!" Yui said.

" We don't get hot." Wilford said.

" Anti's wearing shorts and no shirt." Marzia said.

" Well would you look at that." Dark said, eyes closed.

" Oh you are such a party pooper!" Yui said.

" Can't go to the bathroom either." Wilford said. Still laying on the ground eyes closed.

" What if I told you that it was Marzia's birthday?" Lacey said walking over to their side of the pool.

" Happy fucking birthday." Dark said. He vanished and came back with Tim. Tim laid on the soft grass and fell asleep easily.

" Is it really?" Wilford asked sitting up.

" Yes." Yui said.

" Dark check to be sure." He whispered.

Dark laid still for a moment before he nodded. Wilford jumped up and clapped his hands. Tim woke up and shushed him, he then fell back asleep.

" Let's plan a party!" He said excitedly.

" I'm not a huge partier Wilford no thanks." Marzia said.

" Aww come on!" Wilford whined.

" Maybe some other time but really I don't want to make it a huge deal." She said.

" How about we make a deal.." Yui said mischievously.

" What?" Wilford asked.

" If I get to embarrass Dark in some way, any way then we can throw a party." Yui said.

Dark groaned and flipped over on his chest. He moaned in pain and quickly got up. He gave Yui a death stare and Wilford a pleading stare. Wilford just ignored him and nodded. Yui clapped and Mark, Jack and Nick went to see what was happening.

" We are throwing a party for Marzia!" Wilford said exited.

" I can also embarrass Dark in any way I want! Thanks to his husband anyway!" Yui said.

Mark laughed and walked away to talk to Nick and Jack. Yui went up to Wilford and whispered something in his ear. He looked at her funnily and she walked away. She went to dark and smiled.

" First, take off the man liner. Your not a fucking goth today! Next, your gunna go swimming with us! That means swim trunks and no ripped t-shirts. Then, to make the deal a little better Mark is wearing a tutu! And finally, just because I'm a bitch you and Wilford are going to do some fear takey-awayie- exercises! Deal?"

" No." Dark said.

" Wait why me?!" Wilford said.

" Because you let me! And dark would hate making you scared in anyway. Right?" She said putting a hand on Wilford's arm. Dark growled at her and ripped her hand away form Wilford. He picked her up like she was a sack of potatoes and walked to the giant kitty pool they used for a cooler for the dogs. She smacked him and kicked his chest and he dropped her right in the freezing, gross water.

" Fuck you!" She said standing in the gross, frozen water.

Dark pushed her back in the water. Wilford ran over and scolded him but dark just smiled. She got up and dark poured Mark's soda over her head. She cursed at him and walked over to Wilford. He was standing near the edge and she placed one hand on his back. Dark hissed and his eyes went white.

" Try it, I dare you." He growled.

Wilford looked at her in complete fear. He told her about his biggest fear and she used it to make Dark mad?! Oh that bitch, three can play at this game.

Wilford pushed her back right into Darks arms. He picked her up over his head and threw her into the pool. He kissed Wilford. Not a quick peck on the lips, but more. Their lips collided and the world went away. They kissed slowly, passionately, protectively. Dark picked Wilford up and they vanished into Mark's head.

" Uh your bathroom is- OH MY GOD!" Yui said clapping her hands.

" We're good sports." Dark said from laying on his back floating in the pool.

" I fucking hate you Yui." Wilford said from sitting on Dark's stomach.

" Oh my jesus crust! Did you just swear?" She said jumping in the pool softly.

Wilford held onto Dark and Dark smiled. She swam over and smiled. Dark wasn't wearing any man-liner and was in swim trunks. Wilford was in swim trunks to and not wearing a bow tie. Not to mention he was kind of in a pool, well kind of. He was currently on top of Dark staring at Yui giving her a death stare. Then, Mark came out in a tutu and tiara. He threw a beach ball at Yui and she caught it.

" Omg GURL your fingers are like prunes!" Wilford said.

" Well it is currently like 7:00 at night and we've been in for about 8 hours.. So what do you expect." She said ringing out her hair.

" Oh I forgot humans did that." Wilford said beginning to braid Darks hair.

" You need a hair cut mister." Wilford said.

" I hope you realize that you didn't need to wear a tiara Mark." Yui said.

Mark shrugged and jumped in the pool. He swam to Wilford and said, " Will do ya wanna try to swim or no?"

" W-W- NO..."

" The pool is shallow right there. Will do ya really think that Dark would let you drown? None the less even letting you go under water." Mark said raising a eyebrow.

Wilford thought about it and agreed. Dark swam to the edge of the pool and Wilford got out. He walked over to the edge of the pool and got in slowly. As soon as his feet touched the bottom he jumped up and into Dark's arms. Dark smiled and kissed him. He grabbed Wilford by the waist and lowered him into the pool slowly. He didn't jump up when he reached the bottom. He only stared into Dark's eyes until he found himself Comfortable in the water. Still holding Dark's hand he walked around the pool. He got out when he accidentally stepped into the deep end of the pool. Lacey took Tim into the pool and he loved it. Mark had found a floaty for him to use. Tim learned to swim very quickly and was swimming in an hour.

" Great job babe!" Dark said hugging Wilford.

" Boom! All we need to do now is build a fire!" Wilford said.

Dark froze and Wilford laughed. Dark jumped out of the pool and vanished. Wilford looked guilty for a minute. Then he smiled and nodded. Dark came out a couple minutes later with balloons and streamers. Dark, Wilford, Yui, and Jack went down to the bar to set up Marzia's birthday party.

Dark was driving down the road when sirens started. He smirked and pulled over. A cop on a motorcycle pulled them over and got out.

" License and registration please."

Dark handed him his license which he never told anyone he had. The cop looked it over and handed it back. He apologized and said that he didn't see Dark's seatbelt. To be fair, he wasn't wearing a seatbelt and put it on when he heard sirens. Dark just said it blended in with his shirt. The cop didn't even notice Tim wasn't in a car seat.

" Have a nice day sir." The cop said.

" I HAVE A QUESTION!" Yui said very loudly. " When you ride these motorcycles and someone runs a red light what do you say? All right dude get in the basket? All right sit behind me and hold my waist?"

" Yep, whatever dude." Dark said driving away.

" Where did you get a fooking license?" Jack asked.

" Found it... Well It was mine before I died and I just changed the date to when Mark was born." He explained.

" Oh... Okay!" Jack said. They pulled into the bar.

They got out and began putting up balloons and streamers. Yui got on Dark's shoulders to put streamers across the ceiling. Wilford put the entire staff blowing up balloons and making cake. The bar was closed on Sunday because the work they were doing to the flooring. So they had the entire bar to themselves.

" Dark I can't reach the middle part!" Yui said trying to stand on Dark's shoulders.

Dark pulled a chair up and stood on it. She laughed and braided the pink streamers through the ceiling fan. She finished and began helping Jack wrap Marzia's presents. Dark and Wilford hung up balloons and the staff finished the cake. Marzia had to come in to work at 8:30 that night anyways so they waited for her. They finished the decorations at 8:00 and Mark drove up at 8:10 with Nick and Lacey. They brought a present for Marzia too. They all hung out and waited until Marzia showed up from work.

" Everyone shut the fuck up! She's coming I see her car. When she opens the door we all yell SURPRISE BIOTCH okay?... Here she comes." Yui said ducking behind the counter. Tim ducked behind the booths with Wilford and Mark. Dark and Nick hid behind the door. Lacey ducked behind the counter with Yui and they hit the lights.

She opened the door and Yui smashed the light switch. They all yelled " SURPRISE BIOTCH!"

She smiled and everyone cheered. There was talking and music for the rest of the night. Anti, Wilford, and Dark never drank so they could take care of everyone else. Jack only had a few drinks himself. Sometime during the night Felix and Cry came. They just blended into the large crowd of people at the bar.


	40. Chapter 40

It was about 9:45 when a loud bang was heard through the bar. Everyone ducked down as a tall, scummy, scared man held someone at gunpoint. That person no one had ever seen before. Tears streaked down the mans face as he stared at his lover. His pale green eyes looked ghost like as he silently prayed. He prayed that it was all a dream, and he would wake up in his lovers arms care free. That he would wake up and come to a conclusion that this man would be dead. This man was his past life, this man was his ex boyfriend. This man was crazy enough to travel the world to get his boyfriend back. So yes, as he stood there with a gun to his head, he prayed. He prayed that he would die quickly, and His husband lived. He prayed that what ever happened to him, that he never was token back to that cabin where he would be tortured for the rest of his life. As the crazed man held that gun to his head, he saw the faces of his friends. He had a small thought in his head saying that he would be saved. He prayed it happened. This man being held at gunpoint was Cry.

Dark vanished from Wilford's grasp for a moment. He took Tim back home and grabbed his bag. He entered the human world and unpacked his bag and handed Wilford a small gun. He slowly crept over to Anti and gave him 3 grenades. He got out nunchucks for himself. He looked over to Cry and winked. Cry's tear streaked face nodded slightly and he closed his eyes.

" Excuse me sir, can I say something?" Dark said standing up.

" Sit the fuck down!" The man hissed.

Dark sighed. " Dude, let's be real for a second here. You want Steven right? Well why did you have to go and make a huge scene? Why didn't you just come here at night and not ruin this young ladies birthday? Well let's make a deal here... If you step into the middle of the room with Steven and make it out that door then you can take him. But, if me and Wilford and Anti kill you on the spot, then you die. Do we have an accord?"

The man shoved Cry forward and walked into the front of the room. Dark went to the corner of the room and Wilford and Anti went to separate corners. The man walked forward one step with Cry and Dark moved first. He just walked up to the person and grabbed his arm. He pulled softly at first, then he pulled harder and harder until a chunk of the mans skin fell off. Dark couldn't seem to get the strength to rip his arm off. Then, he felt a huge supply of energy and looked at Mark. Mark fainted from loss of energy and Dark felt powerful.

Wilford jumped on the man and pushed his nails into the mans eyes. The guy howled and threw Wilford off. His skin went beat red and he screamed. His veins bulged out and covered his body. At that moment, they soon realized that this thing wasn't human.

The man grabbed Wilford and held him up. Dark hissed and ripped the things hand off. The thing howled and dropped Wilford. Dark ran to his bag and got out a long knife. He sliced the mans throat and blood poured out, the blood was black. Dark shoved the knife in the mans stomach and the man sputtered.

Anti acted next, he tore a chunk of skin from the mans stomach and unplugged a grenade. He put it deep inside the figure and jumped away. They had twenty seconds for it to go off, so Dark distracted it.

Dark punched the man in the face with all his might. The man hissed in pain, then he grabbed Dark and punched him hard in the chest. Dark howled in pain and gripped the man's neck. He kicked the man away and hardened his grip on the thing's neck. He yanked and the neck skin broke away. He then kneed the mans neck and heard bones crack. Wilford got up and kicked the man's leg. Blood gushed from the injury and it swore.

Anti grabbed Cry and jumped back. Dark pushed Wilford to the other side of the room before a huge explosion went off. Fire engulfed the two mutants as they fought. Sure Dark couldn't feel the fire around him, but it brought back memories. Of him as a young teen at a barn feeding cows. His friends lay drunk smoking on top of the hay bails. Dropping the lighter, and flames spreading all around the barn. The drunks fled, but he stayed to get the animals out of that monstrosity. He got out 20 animals before he ran out of the barn suffocating and burning. His friends laughed at his screaming, the smell of burning flesh and the sound of his friends laughing was the last thing he ever knew.

He was brought back into reality as he heard a strong bellow. He coughed in the toxic fumes. Feeling his lungs get numb with smoke. He looked over to the mutant. Wilford shot the thing through the head a couple times and it was dying. It wasn't going down without a fight though, and defiantly not alone. He grabbed Anti and slammed him down on his knees. Anti cried out and Dark felt a strong amount of energy again. Mark was giving him all of his energy from outside the fire.

" Wilford get out of the fire and tell me what's happening form the outside!" Dark ordered.

Wilford ran out and yelled. " He is holding the fire in a tight ball! No one out here is hurt! The bar is destroyed though and if he lets the fire out than everyone's toasted!"

" Get everyone out of the damn bar! Don't come back in I don't want you hurt!" Dark said grabbing the demon's chest and ripping a chunk of flesh off.

" No! Take Anti out he looks done for any minute!" Wilford said running back in.

" You are impossible!" Dark said.

" Babe I love you." Wilford said.

" I love you more." Dark said punching the man in the chest.

Anti screamed and Dark picked him up. He gave him to Wilford who carried him outside to Jack. He ordered everyone outside and told Felix to call the cops, but ask for Lori. He and Dark went in the fire and tried to kill the beast.

Wilford threw a punch to the thing's jaw. The beast caught it and crushed Wilford's fist easily. Dark screamed at the beast and it bellowed back. As soon as it's mouth was open all the way Dark grabbed it's jaw and ripped it out of socket. The beast growled and slashed it's nails across Dark's face. Dark red blood flowed from the wounds and Dark hissed in pain. Wilford shot the thing in the head two more times. The beast howled and Dark turned to run. It grabbed his leg and twisted, pulling a large chunk of Darks leg off. He took the num chucks and shoved them inside the monsters chest.

" Tell Steven I'm sorry... That I didn't find him sooner. I... Will haunt...his dreams." The man said. He couldn't really talk with the jaw.

" Okay just fucking die!" Dark said ripping the thing's leg off. It howled and dropped to the ground.

Dark grabbed one of Anti's grenades and put it in the mouth of the figure. Dark grabbed tanks of gasoline and spilt the liquid all over the figure. Wilford grabbed Dark's hand and they ran out of the building. As they got to Cry the building erupted into flames and a large explosion ran through the building and bursted out the windows. Glass erupted into Darks face, marking the blood come thicker. His vision slowly blurred and he shook his head. Wilford tripped and dark supported his weight the rest of the way.

" GET DOWN!" Wilford yelled.

Everyone got behind cars as the building erupted in flames. Dark stared into the flames in horror. Wilford grabbed his hand and squeezed. The police got their and started putting the fire out. Lori went in to find the body sense she specialized in this sort of thing. Anti, Dark and Wilford on the other hand didn't have anyone to go to. Wilford's bones were bruised, his back torn open from being thrown at the wall, his hand mangled, and multiple other bruises. Dark's face was torn, his chest had a chunk of skin missing, his leg dis functional, and his bones were badly bruised. Anti's back was bruised and battered, his leg had a gush of greenish blood pouring out of it and he was bruised. But, everyone was okay and only one demon died.

Mark and Jack hobbled over to them. Mark spoke first " Holy shit Wilford, Dark are you okay?! Oh Jesus! We are taking you to Barb okay? Wait I'm not asking I'm telling! Oh my god you guys look awful! Is he dead?" Mark asked.

Yui, Lacey, Nick, Mariza, Felix, and Cry ran over at once.

" Guys holy shit I'm so sorry this happened! We have to fix you guys holy shit you look horrible! It couldn't have been easy with the fire I'm so sorry!" Yui said.

" Looks like I did some fear takey-awayie- stuff." Dark said tiredly. He looked awful.

" Is he dead?" Cry and Felix asked. Cry looked really upset and Felix looked worse.

" Yes. And he is sorry he didn't find you sooner. And he says he is going to haunt your dreams!" Dark said.

Wilford punched him and he laughed. Wilford's vision went blurry, his head pounded. He knew Dark felt it to because he shook his head. Wilford looked at Anti who was putting his weight on Him but he didn't notice. He felt drowsy and shut his eyes. He heard everyone's panic as he fell to the ground. Everything went black in his head. He opened his eyes and saw Dark and Anti with him on the ground. He couldn't say anything as black and grey mist surrounded him.

{Jack vision}

Anti, Wilford and Dark fell to the ground. Mark picked Wilford up and put him in his car. He picked up Anti next and put him safely in the car. It took both him and Nick to get Dark in the car but they did it. He barely made sure that Jack was there before he sped off Down the road. He told Lacey, Yui, Marzia and Nick to meet him at his house. He gave Marzia a key in case he wasn't there first.

They pulled into Mc Donald's and told Bard to meet them at their place. She nodded and gave them food for everyone. She said it was on the house but they paid half of it. It was a lot of food sense they had like 12 people at their house. They sped off down the road to their house.

They ran about two stops signs on their way home but they didn't care. For all they knew Anti, Dark, and Wilford could be dying right now and they wouldn't know. They pulled into the driveway where six people waited. Nick, his wife, Lacey, Yui, Marzia, and Barb waited and ran to get the three out of the car.

They ran into the house as fast as they could and got the three in somewhat usable hospital like beds.

" We will fix Anti as he is the weakest in general. Then Wilford and Dark. Although it seems Dark has the most injuries." Barb said.

They put Anti on their kitchen counter laying on his stomach. They put Wilford and Dark on separate couches. Barb had Brought a bag along with her that had all the medical equipment she could need. She put a thick layer of gauze on the gash across his back. She put a breathing mask on him so the fire and toxic gases could filter out of his body.

" Jack, be a dear and get the needle and thread from my bag?" She asked him.

He grabbed it and gave it to her. She began stitching Anti's other cuts and applying medicine to his bruises. She noticed split muscle and applied medicine to the areas. For his leg, she wrapped it in a thick layer of bandages and Jack brought him into their head.

" Put the breathing mask on Dark and Wilford now please." Barb said.

Mark did as she said and she began working on Wilford. She first put his mangled hand in a cast. She stitched his back together from him being thrown at the wall. She noticed multiple deep bruises which meant that the bones were bruised also. She put medicine on his spots. During the process Dark woke up, he tried to get up to see Wilford. His chest burned like fire as he sat up but he didn't care. Mark rushed over and pushed him back on the couch.

" Dark, I get that you need to be with Wilford but you gotta stay down. You got hurt the most so just stay still. Wilford's fine okay?" He said.

Dark ignored Mark and sat up again. He ripped the mask off his face and winced. His lungs were raw and burned like hell. He didn't need to breath, but it was fun. He tried to stand up and hissed as he put pressure on his leg. He hobbled over to Wilford and closed his eyes. Wilford's eyes fluttered open and Dark smiled. Wilford smiled and grabbed Dark's hand.

" Hi." Wilford said weakly.

Dark opened his mouth but nothing came out. His lungs burned with the air so he stopped breathing. He tried again and shut his mouth. He looked at Barb who explained. It seemed that sense Dark died with his lungs and throat burning that the heat and gases made his voice, throat, and lungs quit. She didn't know how long it would be until he could talk again. Let alone eat, which was fine sense he didn't need to eat. But still, he enjoyed eating as much as any personality did. Barb finished up with Wilford and Mark put Him in his head. Dark just stood there confused until Mark made him sit on the table.

" This will be much easier sense your awake! But, you can't talk so I'm just going to poke you and when it hurts I'll know! Dark I'm going to start with your leg okay?" Barb said.

' Jesus you don't need to talk to me like I'm fucking four.' He thought.

Mark barked out a laugh and punched Dark. " Be nice, I can still here your thoughts!"

Dark lifted up his leg so she could wrap it. Yui poked him and he slapped her hand away. She smirked and poked his stomach. Dark squirmed at being poked in his ticklish spot. She kept doing it until Barb shooed her away. She made Dark hold a towel to his leg while she thought. He didn't have any skin there so she couldn't wrap it. She ended up taping it so he would stop messing with it.

" Eww I'm going to be sick!" Lacey said at the sight of blood. Dark smiled and took the towel away from his leg. Blood gushed out and she fainted. He opened his mouth as to laugh but nothing came out. He just put the damn towel back on his leg.

" Okay mister take of your shirt. I need to wrap your chest." Barb ordered.

He took it off and she applied medicine to his wound and he moaned. Mark felt it and sucked in a breath. He would say it didn't hurt, but he would be lying. It hurt like hell and Mark's chest wasn't even hurt. He felt bad, Anti, Wilford and Dark didn't have to fight the fucking demon but they did. And they had to pay the price when they didn't do anything. Then, Jack disappeared into his head. Mark was worried at first until he saw Jack barge into his head and saw Wilford and Anti both awake and talking. Jack just sighed and Mark laughed. He told Barb who said that they had to be siting. She allowed Dark to put his shirt on and moved on to his face. She just cleaned the blood from his face and sighed. She had no idea how to fix the long gashes. It wasn't deep enough for stitches, but it drew blood. She ended up just applying medicine and giving dark pain meds. He threw them behind him and sighed.

' I can't take damn pills you idiot.' He thought.

Mark translated in a nicer way and she gave them to Mark. He downed them and Dark felt it. It wasn't very helpful but he just dealt with it. He entered his head and picked up Tim. Tim looked at him and bursted out crying.

' Oh don't cry!" Dark thought. He looked at Wilford pleadingly and Wilford translated to the six year old.

" Daddy and Papa almost died! I saw it papa! You got hurt! I feel it too papa it hurts! What happen?" The child balled.

" Just a little fight Tim. How badly does it hurt? Oh baby I'm sorry! Did you really see all of it?" Wilford asked.

Tim put his hands out and Wilford picked up the child. He pulled his fingers through his hair and calmed him down. He asked Mark to take a pain pill and cooed Tim to sleep. Tim sniffed and cried out in his sleep, he had a nightmare. Even though they didn't sleep, during resting they could dream. Dark and Wilford's heart broke at the scene. He cuddled Tim until he stopped crying. Anti went into his own head and rested. They shouldn't have let him fight, he was still new. He rested for a while until he bursted up. Jack froze in the human world to.

{Jack+Anti vision}

The door opened and a slightly taller Jack entered the room. He had dark green hair and red irises. The part of his eye which should have been white, was blue. He was Jack's height, maybe taller. He wore a jean jacket and skinny jeans. He looked fine with himself being in this new area. He looked around sadly.

Dark and Wilford rushed in the room. Dark looked annoyed and Wilford looked happy. Apparently that was SepticSam, Jack's sad doubtful side. Jack and Mark met him quickly and Sam didn't mind. He was a youngish teenager who was kinda like Dark. He liked music like Jack but also liked poetry. When he said that Dark smirked and Wilford smiled. Anti bursted out laughing and fell off the couch. Sam was a good kid all in all. He sat right down on the couch and let Wilford tell him all about what this place was. He didn't remember the details on how he died but he did remember his old family. He kept on asking for Anna for some reason.

'Just what we need, another damn person in this messed up family... And the doubtful kind? The fucking worst... Ugh..." Dark thought.

" Oh stop!" Wilford said.

" Oh god Jack don't do that... Your going to spill something!" Sam said watching Jack make dinner.

" I'm fine I got this! Imma start the eggs.. Hopefully I don't break them on my way to the counter.." Jack joked.

Dark grabbed Anti's head set and clapped loudly into the mic. Jack dropped the eggs and swore. Dark smiled and Anti laughed. Wilford just shook his head and went to help pick up. Tim was with Cry and Felix helping shop for food. So, to recap there is Wilford Warfstache, Darkiplier, Tiny Box Tim, SepticSam, AntiSepticEye, Mark Fischbach, and Sean Mcloughlin-Fischbach all coming from two bodies. And not to mention that they all had their own bodies except for Sam who was working on it.


	41. Chapter 41

" Spill." Wilford said sitting on Dark's lap. They were currently all sitting in the living room waiting for Cry to explain the fucking demon ex.

" Fine... I was a stupid teenager who wanted to be loved. I didn't have the best childhood and I found comfort in other men. I was at a bar when he talked to me. His name was Griffin. He bought me a drink and talked to me. I figured that he was different by the way he looked but I didn't care. He made me feel important, special. He made my family seem not as bad. He told me it would be okay. He made me feel like I was the only person in the world. He said he loved me so he took me back to his place. I tried to refuse but he had some crazy hold on me. He convinced me to let him... Use me and I let him. I let him for a while until he came forcefully. He tied me up and said it was fun and games. I would be at school and he would show up. He would bring me into the bathroom and just went nuts... It was going on for about six months when he began really forcefully making me... Follow his lead. He expected me to do everything he wanted from give him money to giving him pleasure in ways that disgusted me. He started following me in public and holding my waist when I walked. I didn't mind until he brought me home for winter break. He... Basically raped me and held me captive all week. He didn't let me go but I tried very hard. He whipped me when I tried to get away from him. He even went as far as putting a tracker in my phone. I... Let him get into my head, he called me worthless, ratty, slutty, a lowlife, his slave, he called me his bitch. couldn't take it so I hid from him. He found me Every time though... He took pictures of my eyes so he could fine me. I have a very rare set of eyes he would say. So, I hid my eyes from everyone. He followed me until I snapped. I yelled at him and he abused me. I refused to let him use me and he raped me. He drugged my water and kept me in his cabin for weeks. I went three weeks without food, one without water. But, I got away and ran. I bumped into Felix running and he took me in. I thought I was done for when I heard Griffin at Felix's door. He refused that I was there and protected me. That night I destroyed my identity. I wasn't Steven Walling anymore. I went by Cryotic and hid from everyone. Felix accepted me into his family and taught me how to trust again. Then Griffin found me so we ran. Felix went with me to make sure I was okay. We became a thing in China and I loved him. I never felt that way with Griffin as I did with Felix. When he came last night you guys saved my ass. I am so thankful."

" Well Jesus." Dark thought.

" I agree.." Wilford said looking at Dark.

" That's horrible!" Jack said hugging Cry,

" I'm so sorry. If we had known we would have helped-" Mark began.

" Oh I know Mark. I know you would have done everything you could have." Cry said. Felix kissed Cry and Cry blushed.

Dark opened his mouth and shut it. He sighed and thought " Well damn that guy got it ruff.. Jesus but hey at least he's gone. I mean he caused us a lot of fucking trouble and now we can dance and spit on his grave while he's in hell. Maybe we could plant weeds and rhubarb instead of flowers near his grave. He was allergic to rhubarb anyways right? Ehh I really need a fucking drink!"

Wilford, Tim, and Mark looked at him and bursted out laughing. Cry looked confused before Mark repeated the bold statement. He smiled and Jack laughed his ass off. Then, Barb walked through the door and ordered Wilford and Dark into the kitchen. She took Wilford's cast off and he flexed his fingers. His hand looked ruff but it worked. She then asked if Dark could talk.

He opened his mouth and tried to talk. A squeaky sound came out and he winced. She looked through her bag and found a notepad. She wrote somethings down and sighed. He tried again and all that came out was a huff and squeak. She walked into the living room and clapped.

" Well hello! I don't think we've met! I'm Barb." She said shaking Sam's hand. He smiled.

" I'm Sam. I'm the doubtful side..."

" Oh I have one but she left with her body. How long have ya been with Jack?"

" Like a day... Well a night."

She nodded and turned back to Mark. " Wilford's gunna be fine but don't let him do anything crazy for a while. Dark squeaks like a pig and his face is going to leave a nasty scar. I don't believe he will talk for a long time."

Dark punched the wall and it shattered. His eyes grew white and the entire wall almost came down. A large chunk of the wall hit Mark and Mark swore. That wall has been broken more than six times that year! He vanished into Mark's head. He grabbed his headphones and plugged them in. He jumped on his beanbag and curled into a lump. He turned up the music all the way and shut his eyes.

" I don't blame him. Now Anti come here dear." She said walking in the kitchen.

He followed and he pulled up his shirt. She sighed and told him to breath in as deep as he could. He winced and she put his shirt down. She moved to his leg and checked the wound. It was healing quickly for a personality.

" Your back will be messed up for a while along with your face but other than that you're doing great." She smiled and patted his shoulder. He thanked her and vanished. He checked in on Dark. He and Dark were best friends easily. They both bonded easily over the fact that they had horrible tempers, they were kiddish, they didn't like being cared about, and they both hated people.

"Earth to Dark!" Anti said ripping out his headphones. Dark growled and put them back on.

Anti grabbed Darks headphones and his phone and chucked them at the wall. Dark flipped him off and shut his eyes.

" Dark wanna talk?" Anti asked. He realized his mistake as soon as he said it. " Oh crap Dark I didn't mean it like that I promise!"

Dark sighed and turned away. Anti vanished and made Wilford come in his head " I need you to translate for Dark. Come on."

Wilford followed and read Dark's mind. " I think he is annoyed with you. He wants to be alone and listen to his music and you broke his phone. He is also quote on quote pissed because he can't talk for god knows how long."

Anti hugged the lump of Dark on the beanbag and heard a hiss. He poked his stomach and earned a squirm. He began poking the shit out of his stomach and Dark smiled. He heard a squeak-gasp-growl sound and kept on tickling.

" Think Uncle!" Anti said.

' No... Holy shit... Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck! UNCLE." Dark thought.

Wilford repeated and Anti smiled. He didn't stop until Dark literally squeaked. He winced at the sound and Anti stopped. He still sat on Dark who breathed out.

" I win." Anti said.

" Fuck you prick." Dark thought. Wilford translated and Anti grabbed his chest.

" My feels!" And collapsed. He bursted out laughing and Dark wheezed. Mark and Jack entered and they smiled. Everyone laughed at Dark's wheezing and he laughed at Mark's stupid laugh. They seemed to forget about everyone's bruises and the people at their house. Oh well... They did it Anyways YOLO

" Uh guys..." Anti said.

" yea?" They asked.

" We have people in our house.. You've been in here for a human hour. Might wanna get back to your bodies." Anti said scratching his back lightly.

Dark nodded and vanished. Mark and Jack left but Wilford stayed with Tim and Anti. Yui, Lacey, and Barb remained and Lacey didn't leave until late. Barb stayed and watched Dark and Anti rest so she could see any unnecessary chest movement. Dark didn't breath and anti breathed very lightly. Once in a while Dark squeaked which was fucking funny. Wilford brought Dark back so he wouldn't be picked on. Anti left on his own and stayed in Wilford's place. Slumber party!

" Ow Anti what the heck?!" Wilford said as a baseball was thrown at him.

" Let's play baseball!" Anti said throwing a bat at Dark.

Dark caught it and chucked it at the wall. " No..." He thought. Wilford repeated and Anti just laughed. He vanished and got Jack and Mark. They were all for it but didn't want to play baseball. Anti brought up football and they all went into the human world.

" You are not playing football! Do you know how much it would hurt you boys?" Barb said.

" It's either football, baseball, soccer, kickball, volleyball, or hockey." Anti said crossing his arms. Wilford brought up rock climbing which everyone added as a option.

" If you hurt yourselves it's not my fault. I'm giving you baseball, soccer, kickball, and rock climbing. If you do football then your certain to kill yourselves." Barb said.

'I think either baseball, football, or rock climbing.' Dark thought.

Wilford repeated and they all wanted football. They went outside and set up.

" Okay NO RULES you can cheat in anyway you want to." Tim said.

Jack, Sam, Anti, and Felix where the first team. Dark, Wilford, Cry and Mark where the second. Tim was the referee and they got situated. He blew the whistle and they began. Dark threw the ball to Cry who ran to the end of the yard. He threw it to Mark who was tackled by Anti. There may have been some intense trash talking between the teams involving moms, faces, dicks, potatoes, being able to talk, and other things. They got in stance and Tim blew the whistle. Sam threw it to Jack who began running. He threw it to Felix who tried to throw it to Sam. Mark caught it and began running. Dark blocked Anti from tackling Mark and Mark tossed it to Wilford. He ran and got to the end of the yard.

" TOUCHDOWN! 0-1" Tim yelled. The seven year old jumped up and down and everyone cheered. It started raining but they kept on playing anyways.

The ball was handed to Jack and Tim blew the whistle. Jack threw it to Sam who took off running. He tossed it to Anti who was tackled by Dark. Anti tickled Dark who squeaked in protest. Anti called Dark squealer and was punched in the gut. He flipped Dark off and smirked.

" Careful!" Barb called from the sidelines.

They all said sorry and Dark just ignored her. Tim blew the whistle and Dark tossed it to Mark. Mark went running and tossed it to Cry before being tackled by Jack. Mark kissed Jack and went to run to Cry. Cry tossed it to Wilford who quickly threw it to Dark. Wilford shouted go long and Mark went running. Wilford stopped Sam from tackling Dark. Dark threw it across the yard to Mark and landed a touchdown.

" TOUCHDOWN! 0-2" Tim said throwing his whistle on the ground.

Jack grabbed the ball and Tim blew the whistle. He threw it to Felix and ran. Dark tackled the defense which was Anti. Felix threw it to Sam and tackled Mark who ran up to catch it. Sam ran a crossed the yard and scored a touchdown.

" TOUCHDOWN! 1-2!" Tim yelled.

Dark smacked Anti who tackled him to the ground. Wilford pulled the two apart and smacked both of them. They all fell on the ground laughing. Anti laughed so hard a stitch above his eyebrow popped which made him laugh harder. Barb scolded them which made them laugh harder. She quickly put tape on Anti's cut and they got back to playing.

Tim blew the whistle and Cry ran to the other end of the yard. Dark threw it and Cry caught it. It caught the other team off guard and Wilford ran to the right side. Dark met Cry and Cry gave him the ball. Dark threw it to Wilford who ran to the touchdown. Mark stopped Felix from tackling Wilford and they got the point.

" TOUCHDOWN 1-3!" He ran into the field and put two black lines under Dark's teams eyes with some paint he brought out.

Jack's team huddled together. " Alright guys we need a plan. Those losers are better than I thought. So, here's the fookin plan. Imma throw it to Felix who runs to the touchdown. While he runs, Sam runs to the left and goes into the touchdown area thing. Your gunna throw it to Sam last second. Anti and I go defense and keeps everyone off those two. Got it? We're gunna call it Bubble...brain. When we yell bubble brain we go with this plan." Jack said. They broke apart and got into formation.

" Okay, so Dark can read Jack's mind so here's what we are going to do. Felix is going to run to the touchdown and throw to Sam last minute. Jack and Anti are going to try to stop us from getting the ball. So Mark, Cry, and Dark tackle and get the ball. Throw it to Dark and he throws it to me. Got it? There are calling the play bubble brain. We are calling this Worm Sunday." Wilford said listening to Darks thought. They broke and got to formation.

The whistle blew and Jack threw to Felix. Felix ran and Mark followed Sam. Wilford ran the opposite way and Felix threw to Sam. Mark jumped up and caught the ball. He dodged Anti and threw the ball to Dark. Jack ran to Wilford trying to save the plan. Dark threw to Mark last minute and Mark ran to Wilford. Jack went to Mark who threw it to the open Wilford. They got the point and Tim called it.

" TOUCHDOWN 1-4!"

" Cheaters!" Anti said smacking Wilford.

Dark punched him in the back and Anti hissed. " Tim said we could cheat. No rules sorry!" Wilford Said.

'Its not my fault Jack's thoughts are easy to read." Dark thought.

Wilford laughed and they got into formation. Dark threw to Mark and Mark threw to Cry. Cry threw the ball to Wilford but Sam caught it. He ran and tossed it to Felix. Dark tackled Anti giving Wilford an opening to get Felix. Wilford let Felix pass him earning a swear from Mark. Felix ran and hit the touchdown.

" TOUCHDOWN 2-4! Come on dad and papa!" Tim said. Jack took some paint and put it across Anti's forehead. He said simba and everyone laughed.

" Dark thinks you look dumb Anti." Wilford said.

" Says him! Oh wait he can't talk! When you laugh nothing comes out ya fooker!"

Dark picked Anti up and threw him into Mark and Jack's pool. Everyone cheered and Anti pulled Dark into the pool. Dark and Anti wrestled while Wilford planned the next attack with Mark. Dark and Anti joined them soaking wet. Barb fixed the tape on Anti's face and fixed Darks bleeding face. Tim blew the whistle.

Dark threw the ball at Anti's face, anti didn't catch it. Mark caught it last minute by sliding across the mud. He got up and ran to the touchdown. Jack was tackled by Cry and Wilford tackled Sam. Felix tackled Mark and grabbed the ball. He tossed it to Sam who ran to the touchdown. Dark tackled and got the ball. He threw it to Wilford who threw it to Cry. Cry ran and tossed the ball to Dark. He threw it to Mark who missed the catch. The ball went sailing into the neighbors open window and they heard a crash. They all ran inside, they would have vanished but Jack didn't figure out how to make his physical body come with him like Mark. Mark could make his body disappear easily with practice.

" That was way to close guys! They could have seen us!" Sam said worried.

" You're such a downer." Anti said grabbing a sandwich out of the fridge.

" Your a hog." Wilford translated.

" Dark fuck you. And I know it was you saying it because Wilford's nice to me."

" I'm not saying that Dark it's rude." Wilford said.

Dark threw his hands up and silently scoffed. He smacked Anti's sandwich out of his hand. Anti flipped him off and ate the sandwich off the floor. Dark coughed and grabbed his throat. It fucking burned like hell and tears almost came to his eyes. Mark and Wilford felt it because Mark swore and tears did come into his eyes. Wilford just rubbed Dark's back calmingly. Anti ran to Barb and asked her what the fuck happened. She explained and he looked at Dark. He was fine now and Mark didn't seem in much pain. They continued the day by playing video games. Felix and Cry packed up and moved back to England that night.


	42. Chapter 42

" Mark wake up you dumby!" Wilford said poking him.

Mark groaned and smacked whatever his hand touched. It was cold so he figured it was Dark. Dark picked him up and began walking outside. Mark asked what was happening but they both ignored him. He was thrown into the pool by Dark. The icy water froze his warm skin. He felt it come around his body in a refreshing way.

" What did I do?" He asked shivering climbing out of the freezing pool.

" TOMORROW IS YOUR ANNIVERSARY AND YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Wilford said clearly upset.

" Oh shit! I forgot to order everything oh god! Fuck it I'm just going to yolo it and make you all disappear!"

Dark have him a questioning look and Mark smiled. He hadn't took any pills in three weeks. He could have made them disappear for as long as he wanted.. Locked in a cell, disown them, kill them- wait...

" Wanna take a pill buddy?..." Wilford asked worried.

Mark smirked at Dark's blank expression. He just stared straight ahead with his fists clenched. Brings up one thing about death and Dark get all weird. Wilford wasn't doing to good either. He seemed more..evil, than normal. Wilford reached his hand in his pocket and pulled out two pills. One for Dark and one for him. That would last until they got to the frog.

Mark refused to take them though. He threw the pills in the pool and smiled. Wilford finally snapped and vanished. He came back with two pills for both of them. He forced Mark to swallow the pills and sat on the ground. They never went away from the pool. Wilford felt the pills take effect instantly and relaxed. But, Dark didn't feel them and was still tensed. He vanished and Mark shut his eyes. Wilford went to pick up Mark to put him back in bed.

He put Mark in his bed with ease, but Mark couldn't sleep. Wilford ended up giving him another pill for Dark, then he slept. He was glad Jack had common sense and took a pill for Anti whenever he needed it. He didn't need any for Sam yet.

" Mark wake up!" Jack said poking Mark lightly.

Mark lifted his eyelids and smiled. " Happy anniversary baby." He said sleepily. Jack got up and stretched.

" Did you sleep last night Mark? You look fookin awful!" Jack said putting on one of Mark's shirts.

Mark shook his head and got up. He got in jeans and a Warcraft shirt. Jack went into the bathroom and Dark and Wilford appeared. They told him what happened last night and Jack sighed sadly. He thanked them for telling him and they vanished.

" Hey Chica." Mark said scratching behind her ears.

" Mark come here! Come get your bag and get in the car!" Jack yelled.

" What?" Mark asked.

" SURPRISE WE ARE GOING ON A TRIP FOR A COUPLE DAYS!"

" Oh... Okay.." Mark said getting up.

" I already packed for us so just find the bag. And I'm bringing the frog!" Jack said.

Mark sighed and ran a hand through his fading red hair. He went into the kitchen and got his pink Markiplier bag. He also gabbed Jack's Septic-eye bag and put them in the car. He made cereal for the both of them and they sat in the kitchen eating. Jack put the frog in the car and they took off. They left a note for the personalities so they knew what to do with the house. With Felix and Cry gone they expected the worse for the poor house.

They spent three hours in the car until they reached the cabin. Mark took a pill for both Wilford and Dark so he wouldn't get any ideas. They settled in and make sat on the couch. Jack curled up on Mark and they looked at the fire illuminating the whole room.

" It's LA why do we have a fire?" Mark asked.

" I dunno but I feel like I'm in Ireland so it stays.." Jack said. He sounded exhausted so Mark didn't bother him anymore.

Mark shut his eyes and focused on counting. He got to 1,392 when he heard Jack mumble something in Irish. He smiled and kissed Jack's head. Jack nuzzled his head into Mark's chest and blinked off into Oblivion. Mark just focused on Jack now and how pretty he was. The pale skin, dazzling eyes, lips, the full package.

{ Meanwhile at home ]

" ANTI GET BACK HERE AND HELP OUT! DARK GOD DAMMIT CAN YOU ACTUALLY DO SOMETHING?" Wilford yelled up the stairs. Anti and Dark were currently running around the house scaring Chica.

Tim looked at his daddy and sighed. Wilford laughed and Chica zoomed by. Dark and Anti chasing her closely. Wilford picked the poor dog up and Anti cursed. Dark just smiled and kissed Wilford's lips quickly. He grabbed Chica and put her outside. Anti and Dark finally helped Wilford clean.

" Jack what do ya want to eat?" Mark asked looking through the fridge.

" Um anything that involves meat." Jack replied from the couch.

" Chicken nuggets it is!" Mark said grabbing a frozen package out of the freezer.

" Do we happen to have any potatoes?" Jack asked in a heavy accent.

" We do laddie!" Mark replied.

They both laughed and Mark prepared the dinner. He made hash browns in the process for his Irish baby. Jack threatened to slap Mark in the shins if he messed up on the hash browns. Mark found that hilarious and laughed. Jack then indeed slapped Mark's shins and laughed. They curled up on a blanket outside and fell asleep watching the stars illuminate the sky above them. Jack's head and arms on Mark's chest and Mark propped up on a pillow and blanket.

{meanwhile}

" Oh shit..." Anti said throwing the expensive vase on Darks head.

" Fuck you Anti!" Wilford said picking up the vase.

" Guys seriously... Help me cook this shit! Sam where are you?" Wilford said from within the kitchen. Team edge had surprised them at the house asking to record.

" Okay... So obviously we aren't Mark and Jack. You know those personalities they have like AntiSepticEye and Wilford Warfshache? Yea we are real. So, any questions?" Anti said sitting on the couch next to Brian, Matt and J-Fred.

" Which one is which..." Mart asked.

" I'm AntiSepticEye... You can guess what my personality is but I'm like crazy. This piece of shit here is Darkiplier he can't talk yet. SepticSam is the doubtful/sad side of Jack. He is still new so no one really listens to him. Wilford Warfstache is this dumbass guy right here. He is the siko/gay/crazy side. And this is TinyBoxTim the happy side of Mark."

" So... This is happening uh so... No recording?" Brian asked.

" Dude we have to! Dark you've been in one of Mark's videos and Wilford has too! The people just think it's editing but come on! Can we please?" Anti asked tugging on Wilford's arm.

" Um... Eh sure why not.. Just put in a thing in their saying how awesome Jack and Mark's acting skills are okay?" Wilford said to Matt.

" In other words... Screw it let's do it!" Anti said hugging Sam.

" Uh it's not gunna work... We are gunna be found out... Oh god!" Sam said.

" Whatever you only live twice!" Wilford said for Dark getting up. " We'll explain later..."

They set up the recording and Matt set up the wiffle ball much to Anti's delight. They did an intro but Dark sneezed messing it up. The second time Brian jumped on Anti and Anti slapped him. The third time they got it right but halfway through the mailman came in shot and gave Dark a box. Dark threw the damn box over his head and smiled at the camera. Everyone laughed and Wilford picked up the box.

" It's the damn mofias again.." He said like James Bond. They ended up using all of those shots just for shits and giggles.

" Okay... Team Worm Sunday vs. Team Edge! Wiffle ball!" Matt said in the camera.

" Um... We should get a real field so we can actually hit it!" Sam said hitting Dark with a bat.

" Last time we played a sport in the yard we broke our neighbors window.." Wilford said stretching. Anti threw Sam at Dark and Dark caught Sam.

Dark hissed and picked Sam up. He threw him on the ceiling of the house and Sam laughed. Anti began throwing the balls at Sam who jumped into the pool. Team edge stared in wonder at the stupid guys.

"Okay so let's get to the field so you can actually hit the ball." Brian said.

'hells yes!" Dark thought. Wilford translated.


	43. Chapter 43

Wilford hit the ball out of the park, It hit the fence and he ran the bases. He hit home before Team Edge reached the ball. He high fived Sam and Anti while Dark reached the home plate. He grabbed the bat and J-Fred pitched the ball. He swung and the ball went flying. It went over the fence and he smirked. He walked over each of the bases slowly making Team Edge mad. He reached home and stopped, he began running to get the ball.

He reached the fence and jumped. He clung to it and climbed all the way to the top. He jumped all the way to the ground and got the ball. He threw it over and Anti caught it. Anti threw it to Matt and they continued the game. Matt and Brian ended up getting a point because Wilford and Dark got distracted by Sam who fell over laughing at so thing Anti had said. Sam ran the bases twice, Wilford three times, Dark three times. Dark pitched for their team while Brian did for Team Edge. Matt ran home once, J-Fred once, and Brian none. They added in the video how amazing Jack and Mark were at wiffle ball.

Sam hit it softly but it was still a home run. He ran the bases and sat down in home. Matt flipped him off and he flipped him off back. Everyone started flipping each other off and Anti flipped the camera off. Dark pulled on his hair and Anti elbowed him in the chest. Dark slammed the bat on Anti's elbow and Anti yelled. " AHH MY WEENIS!"

Matt hit the ball and Anti ran to catch it. He jumped up and caught the ball easily. Out was called and he chucked the ball at Dark's chest. Dark groaned softly and threw the bat at Anti. Wilford threw Sam at both of them and they stopped. Dark went up to Wilford and kissed his lips softly. Anti and Sam made a gagging noise and hid Tim's eyes. Tim was coloring so he didn't mind much, he just pulled Sam's hair and hissed like a cat.

" What? Jealous that you are going to die alone?" Brain asked. Anti turned around and growled. Brian laughed and stuck his tongue out. Green mist came out of his hands and Brian stopped laughing. Anti stood in shock and grinned evilly. The mist went toward Dark and he laughed. Dark didn't see the mist until he was in it. He just turned to Anti and ran to him. Anti didn't see until he was thrown into the fence. He groaned and Dark started wheezing. Not like when he laughed, but when he was in pain. Anti dropped a couple feet but his arm caught in the fence. He groaned and felt his skin bruise. He dropped to the ground and ran over to the couple on the ground. Dark's breathing looked pained and shallow. Anti played around with the mist until Dark got up. He punched anti a crossed the face hard and Anti stumbled back groaning. He felt a muscle rip but shook it off.

" Happy now? Let's play!" He said making the mist disappear. He grabbed the ball and threw it to Matt. Dark picked up the bat and chucked it at Anti.

" Did you know that in the year 2077 Virginia and West Virginia will combine into one larger Virginia?" Wilford asked J-fred. " Also, Tom Cruise will become Vice President of Arstotzka. " everyone laughed and got into position.

" What the hell.." Was his reply. Dark smiled and threw the ball at Matt who was running the bases.

" THATS GAME WE FUCKING WOON!" Anti said getting down on his knees.

Dark fell over and squeaked. Wilford sat on Dark and they all high Fived. Dark thought about how sucky Team Edge was and Wilford repeated. They took a couple shots of being stupid and those where as follows.

Wilford and Dark relived the dance move where Patrick lifted Baby into the air from Dirty Dancing. Anti and Sam caught a frog and put in down J-Fred's shirt. Matt ran and jumped on Anti screaming 'For mutha Russia and the mofias !'. Wilford, Dark, Sam, and Brian throwing sticks at each other. And last, them all square dancing to a heavy metal song. Also, Matt and Anti singing Sweet Home Alabama with Wilford playing banjo...They never really told Mark about the video but who gives a crap. They were in the process of making a law that didn't make you hide your personalities anyways...

" At the end you should add like ' Thanks mark for learning to walk on stilts for the role of dark.' And ' Had tons of fun shooting even though we forgot the mustache..." Wilford said watching them edit the video. ' Jack, colored contacts are so cool right?' ' Thanks to the makeup artist for doing an awesome job on everyone!'

Sam got worried. " Guys they are going to find us out..." He started breathing funnily.

" Dark says to shut the fuck up you worthless piece of shit." Wilford said quietly.

Sam sat quietly and shook his head. He hoped to God that the gods wouldn't find out about this. If they did, there could be serious problems. He turned in to Jack's head and quickly got out again. He shuddered and opened his mouth to say something and closed it. He did not want to see that...

" What's got you so grossed out?" Anti asked.

" Jack's eyesight..."

Wilford coughed and said fuck boys. Sam mimicked throwing up and fainted. Brian and Matt just said ew but J-Fred laughed. Dark laughed silently and Anti punched him. Dark pinched Anti and Anti swore. Tim appeared and hugged Wilford. Wilford ruffled the 10 year olds hair and smiled. Dark stopped hurting Anti and picked Tim up. He put him on his shoulders and broke out into a sprint. Tim laughed in amusement and threw his hands up running around the house. He giggled and held onto darks hair for support. That felt great as you would imagine. Tim now had the body of a ten year old and very long hair. It stopped at the bottom of his neck and had a very thick strip of blonde. He had his hair in a ponytail, but strands of hair fell in his eyes. He didn't mind much though, he knew he couldn't cut it. It stopped growing when he looked about eight.

" Papa why do you always hurt uncle Anti?" Tim asked.

" Because it's super easy to?.." Wilford said crossing his arms. Dark nodded and smiled.

" Papa I don't know why hurting people makes you happy but whatever floats your boat. Oh a duck!" Tim said jumping off his papa and running for the duck in the yard.

{Meanwhile}

Mark and Jack lay on the couch panting. Sweat covered them entirely, Mark leaned in to kiss Jack's sweaty lips. White was all around them. They had a pillow fight! They didn't know the pillows were filled with white fluffy feathers that stuck to moisture easily. Sense they involved the entire house in the fight they were pretty sweaty. They defiantly need to shower later, probably shared.

" Nice mustache!" Mark laughed seeing feathers a crossed his husband's face in the form of a cowboy mustache.

" You're not one to talk here laddie. You've got some major fluffy arms." Jack said pointing.

" Top of the morning to ya laddie! Hoydy-dory squiggly potatoes!" Mark said in a horrible Irish accent. Jack sighed and kissed his lips to stop the treachery.

Mark's arms look like chicken legs but huge. He knew his arms sweat a lot but Jesus, those where a lot of feathers. He got up and began running around squawking like a chicken. Jack laughed and got on Mark's back. He claimed to be a chicken tamer and Mark messed around running around the cabin with Jack on his back squawking. Jack giggled like a small child and Mark smirked. He jumped into bed and Jack squealed in enjoyment. He crawled on Mark's chest and kissed his lips softly. He purred in Mark's ear and Mark smiled.

" So... What about that shower?" He asked playfully.

" Baby, whatever you want is yours." Mark replied.

" I want you!" Jack said wining.

" I don't want you though Jack."

" What?" Jack asked worried.

" I said I don't want you... I need you." Mark said.

Jack smiled. " Son of a bitch. I'll smack ya in the shins ya goof."

Mark smirked and picked Jack up. He twirled him in the air and dropped on the bed. He kissed Jack's jaw line and down his neck. He kissed down Jack's chest and back up again. Jack shivered and squirmed under Mark's soft touch. Mark nibbled on Jack's ear and Jack moaned. Mark let go and held Jack close to his chest. Jack cuddled into Mark's frame and sighed. They left tomorrow, he needed to make the most of his night with Mark. He kissed under Mark's chin and smiled. Mark shut his eyes and breathed in the country air.

Jack held Mark's hand and kissed along the soft skin. Mark squirmed and lifted Jack's face away. He kissed the protesting Jack's lips and bit the lower softly. Jack's tongue found its way into Mark's mouth and Mark's in his. Jack pushed Mark back on the couch and sat on his chest, lips still connected. Mark allowed Jack to take control and put his hands on Jack's hips. Jack smiled and pulled away for air.

" So...What about that shower baby?" Jack purred in Mark's ear. Mark shivered and nodded. They made their way into the bathroom and turned on the hot water.

( k sorry bout da somewhat smut... Here is a answer to ur question/statement. Of course your sister can write what she thinks will be Septiplier Saves Mark! But, I've wrote a lot of this story and it has ally of weird turns and outcomes... A LOT... I think she may find the story difficult to write while it's still in progress but *shrugs* go for it! But can she give me some credit in the beginning or something cause I work my ass of for this piece of crap fic :P.. On pages this has about 105,000 words so far so... And I'm not even close to finishing this. If you wish you can put her email in the comments so we can chat about it more! It's completely up to her though.) have a great day you fabulous people.


	44. Chapter 44

{Time skip}

" Guys! They will be home any minute! Help me clean up!" Sam said picking up a broken glass from when Anti got mad at Wilford.

" I'm trying to learn how to kill someone with my mist!" Anti said sending mist toward the road where a jogger was running.

The mist was almost to the person when Dark ran out of the house and picked the girl up. He ran down the road and put her down. She was in shock and tried to slap him. He ran off and slapped Anti harshly.

" What? Can't fucking here ya! Oh wait... You can't talk!" Anti yelled.

He was in a bad mood because he lost a game of cards to Dark and Tim thus making him pierce his eyebrow. He now had two rings on his eyebrow. It's not that it hurt, it's just that he didn't want his eyebrow pierced. He only had his nose, ears, and lip pierced. He had a lot of piercings but he just didn't like eyebrow piercings.

He was also in a salty mood because he missed Jack and Mark. Sure they were coming home but he just missed them. And, he wanted to just rest and flop all day but Sam was making them be more active and clean the entire fucking house.

He also got into a big fight with Wilford about some video game and called Sam and Dark in for backup. Sam walked away to clean and Dark chose Wilford's side. Sure he did, he was his fucking fiancé for Christ's sake. That led him into smashing a bunch of plates and cups.

He didn't mean to be so mean to Dark. He didn't realize what he said until he saw Darks pissed off/sad face. He regretted it and tried to tell Dark he was sorry. But, instead of apologizing, he was smashed into the side of the house very hard.

It left him breathless and he could feel wood digging into his back. When was the last time Mark had taken a fucking pill?

"Look here Anti. I'm fucking sorry that I didn't want you to kill an innocent person. I would have let you but we are friends with that person. And it is way to fucking close to Mark's home. People would get suspicious you dumb fuck. That's Nick's wife's sister Jenny! They would know you fucking did it too! I know your in a fucking pissy ass mood but just calm the fuck down or I will rip your fucking head off and not even fucking care...Got it?"

" Dude... Am I reading your thoughts?" Anti asked amazed.

" I figured out a way so you could hear my thoughts. I just need to be in your house before I come out. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Dark thought.

Anti nodded and fell to the ground, he was dizzy and his back stung like hell. He was pulled up by Dark ruffly and shoved inside. He sat on the couch and thought about getting a soda. He got up and turned around to face the couch. A large dark green stain covered a good forth of the sofa. He got out his phone and called Barb.

" Hey it's Anti... Uh can we meet up or..." He said into the phone.

" Oh dear I'll come over! What happened?"

" I was in a bad mood and tried to make this mist that comes out of my hands go to a person to kill them because I knew that it could do damage. I did it to dark once to be a birch and he fell over coughing and fucking squeaking... Anyways Dark saved the damn girl and I got mad at him and said some mean things. He slapped me and pinned he up against the side of the house by my neck... My back broke open and it fucking stings."

" I'm almost there now. Hang tight dear, I'll have a chat with Dark about the effects of the mist." Barb said. She hung up and Anti waited.

She got there about five minutes after she hang up. She ran inside not bothering to knock and sat Anti on the table. She sighed when she saw his back and grabbed four big towels. She placed them against Anti'a back and they stained easily. She then put numbing cream on the area and stitched it together. He winced a lot but pulled through it. She then poked parts of his neck to see if any damage was done. His spine was bruised but nothing else.

" So... It is very bad Anti I'm not going to lie. It will hurt for a while and I suggest no sports, kicking, punching, moving the spine or back, and you must rest on your stomach for about two weeks. Is that a new piercing?...Now, where's Dark?" She said placing a hand on his shoulder.

" Uh... Probably out in the yard digging a huge hole or something... Chica buried my Headphones and his phone so..."

She stepped out into the yard to see him indeed, digging a five foot hold in the ground.

" Dark... I'm here to talk about the effects of the mist that Anti has. I will ask you a question and you shake your head." She said firmly.

Dark stayed digging and she took that as her cue to start asking questions. " Could you breath?" No... " Did it burn?" Yes... " On a scale of one to one hundred how much did it hurt. Be honest." Dark held up ten fingers five times. " Fifty? Did you feel drowsy like you were fainting?" Yes..." Then, Dark jumped out of the hole with a phone and headphones.

He walked inside leaving Barb alone. She followed him and saw Anti with semi dirty headphones. Just then, a car pulled in and everyone ran to the door. Mark and Jack walked through the door. Anti practically ran into Jack's arms and Tim into Mark's.

" Hi Tim!" Mark said excitedly. Tim smiled and Mark smiled back. He was automatically in a childish mood.

" OMG JACK YOU CANT LEAVE ME ALONE WITH THESE DUMB FUCKS ALL WEEKEND WHY DID YOU DO THAT HOLY SHIT THAT WAS AWFUL?!" Anti screeched hugging Jack tightly. " And Mark... Take five hundred pills for Dark please so he doesn't wake up... I'm sick of that idiot."

Dark growled at Anti and he flinched. Barb grabbed Dark's arm and yanked him to the other room. She shoved a liquid down Dark's throat and he swallowed in shock. The bubbly liquid went down his raw throat and he started choking, he was on his knees from the pain. His throat stung at the coating of the carbonated drink. Tears went to his eyes at the pain. He heard Jack call out and a thump noise. Wilford walked in and sat near Dark. He was straining a lot, and had tears in his eyes but he looked fine. Mark was choking along with Dark and suddenly Dark's vision went blank. Everything went blank, he couldn't move. It stung like you wouldn't imagine.

" What did you give to him?!" Wilford yelled smashing his hand on the table, breaking it.

" It's just a medicine, it makes it hurt a lot I must say, but it heals it faster." Barb said nervously. Wilford swore and kicked the table leg. It flew across the room and out the window. Barb cowered to the wall and Wilford's eyes went red. He growled low in his throat and Jack walked in cautiously followed by a very tired Mark.

" Will... Deep breaths remember? We don't want to ruin your streak do we?" Mark said calmingly.

" No... But she-she- YOU FELT THAT MARK SHE DID THAT TO DARK! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT I COULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW IF I WANTED! SCREW MY STREAK MARK SHE DESERVES TO FUCKING DIE!? I CANT FUCKING HOLD EVERYTHING IN MARK YOU TRY HAVING THE TEMPER OF A FUCKING LION MURDERER WITH RABIES!"

" Everyone but Barb and Dark leave.. Go downstairs in the basement and don't come out until I tell you." Mark said between his gritted teeth.

Jack, Anti, and Sam went into the basement. Tim was forgotten until he walked up to Wilford oblivious to the fact he was angry.

" Daddy Where did Chica go? Is it time for her bath yet, you said I could help!"

" Tim... Go see Jack okay?" Mark said looking at him. Tim nodded and ran off.

Wilford grabbed a knife and looked at Barb. He started walking toward her grinning.

" WILFORD STOP!" A dark voice commanded. Wilford recognized the voice, it was the voice Dark used when he was commanding. It had a Alpha ring to it, he could make anyone cower in fear from it. It was rare to have a voice like that. That was why he could be a god. He had power over the mind with it.

Dark stood in front of Wilford and his eyes were black. He reached a hand out to his fiancé and cupped his face. Wilford dropped the knife and ran into Dark's cold embrace. He started sobbing and saying sorry. Dark just rubbed his back soothingly and motioned for Mark and Barb to leave.

" Wilford. I feel like we say this every time something happens but I need to say it. Baby it's fine! It's who you are. You can't help what you do.. It is not your fault. You keep in your emotions and that's not easy. Babe, you need to know how much we love you okay? We need you, you hold us together. You are perfect in every way possible, you shouldn't feel like you need to change. We love you no matter what." Dark said calmingly. His voice cracked a couple times but he was fine.

" Your voice is b-better." Wilford whispered.

" Yea.. Thanks to you."

" Huh?"

" I used my big-boy voice." He said sarcastically. Wilford sniffed a laugh. Dark slung his arm around Wilford's shoulders and they walked out of the broken room.


	45. Chapter 45

" Sorry Barb..." Wilford said embarrassed.

" It's okay dear really! It's who you are hon. Cookies?" She replied holding a big tray of thirty two cookies to the two lovers.

They each took a few and they all sat on the couch. Anti and Sam had token themselves in on a intense competition of COD which had Mark basically jumping out of his seat in excitement. He was giggling and oohing, and ahhing. Tim was doing it too, they both acting like children. Barb left for work ten minutes later and said to watch Anti.

Tim vanished a little later and Mark sat up to make some dinner. Jack and everyone just kept on hanging out until a unmanly scream was heard through the house. Jack, and Dark, and Wilford ran into the kitchen and saw something adorable. Mark holding a burning pan of garlic bread in his hands looking confused. He dropped the plate with a bang and ran to Jack.

" I burned them... I'm sorry!" He said. He sounded young and scared.

" Mark... Are you okay buddy?" Wilford asked calmingly. Mark shook his head and picked up the garlic bread from the floor.

" It's all ruined! I broke dinner! I'm sorry guys I'm sorry!" He said plopping down on the floor sitting crisscrossed. His eyes teared up and he looked like a sad puppy. He put his hands on his face and sighed.

" Dark?" Jack asked.

" I believe Tim is at his final age. When i first came I was a year younger but I grew into being 27. When I turned 27 was the first time my mind entered Mark's. Mark is acting like a 5 year old because that was the age tim officially became part of Mark. Tim will be 8 forever I think. But, he looks ten because Mark used to be tall from age eight to age 15. So... Mark was like me for a week when I turned 27. Mark's going to act five for a week." Dark said smiling.

Jack sat next to Mark and hugged him. Mark kept apologizing to Jack about the bread and he almost cried. Jack found it adorable and just said it would be okay. They all went out to Mc. Donald's to eat. It was risky but honestly, five year old Mark was fucking adorable. Barb would make sure nothing bad happened right?

" Okay Mark, this is a car. Do you remember what it does?" Wilford said in a lighter voice to keep from scaring him.

" No but I'm hungry where's dinner?" Mark said looking around. Jack walked up to him and stood next to him. Mark seemed a little shorter than Jack was. He gave Mark a little undertale character to play with and they got him in the car.

" Hey gang the regular?...What's up with Mark?" Barb said at the register.

" Tim's going to be eight forever it seems..." Dark said quietly.

" Oh... How long?"

" Week!" Mark said excited all of a sudden.

Barb smiled and handed mark a small figure. " Be a good boy this week okay Mark? Here take good care of him!" She said. Mark nodded and looked at Jack. Jack walked to a table and left everyone else to get the food. Mark sat next to him and showed him the Small figure Barb gave him. Everything went great until it started storming outside... Thunder and a five year old Mark, fun.

-BANG-

Mark jumped and grabbed Jack. He was breathing heavily and looked terrified. Jack just rubbed his back and calmed him. It turned out, young Mark didn't like thunder.

-BANG-

The lights went out in the restaurant. Mark yelped and started hyperventilating. He stopped breathing for a while and clung to Jack for dear life. The generators kicked in, lights were on. It turned out, young Mark didn't like the dark.

-BANG CRASH-

" Let's go!" Dark said hurriedly and he grabbed the terrified Mark's hand. Mark looked up at him and clung to him tightly. Good thing fans weren't here or they would be screwed.

They ran to the car and put Mark in the back. Dark slammed on the gas and they sped off. Mark leaned his head on Jack's shoulder and fell asleep. Jack took a selfie and posted it on Twitter, captioning it " Mark looks tired. Sleep well baby:) #Babiestired

They walked in the house, Dark carrying the sleeping Mark in. He set Mark in their bed and put a night light in the room. He also put one of Tim's toys in the bed with him. Jack went in bed and turned into his head. Tim wasn't there, so he was literally Mark right now. Sam was the only one there to hangout with sense Dark, Wilford, and Anti went to unleash their anger and strength in the gym. They didn't want Wilford to get angry again.

" Uhh... So I... What do you think about Mark?" Sam asked. " Cause I think we are gunna be found out... It will go wrong."

" We will be fine... Oh he's awake. " Jack said vanishing.

Mark was sitting up in bed holding his knees crying about something. Jack shushed him softly and calmed him. Mark was sniffing but stopped crying. " What's wrong baby?" Jack hummed softly.

" It's so dark... I'm lonely." He said hugging Jack.

" Shh it's okay, I'll always be here Mark." Jack said moving Mark's hair from his face.

Mark laid down again and laid his head on Jack's lap. Jack started to hum to distract Mark. It was Greased Lightning from Grease, Mark's favorite song from his favorite musical. Mark joined in at the parts he could think of. He quickly forgot about being lonely and fell asleep. Jack kept on humming for several minutes to make sure he was asleep fully.

" We're back!" Anti said stepping in Jack's head. He was kind of sweaty, which wasn't easy. He did look a lot bigger than the first day he got to Jack's head.

" Tell Dark and Wilford that Mark's asleep and I'd like to keep it that way." He thought.

A slightly sweaty Dark and Wilford entered Jack's head and sat down. Dark kept on talking, saying everything he thought. They didn't mind much though, he couldn't talk for at least a couple weeks. And his voice cracked a lot, and it still hurt a little. But hey, if you didn't talk for a while and could finally how much would you talk?

" Dark can you shut the fuck up for a second please?" Anti said throwing a pillow at Dark.

" Can I remind you that I'm keeping your workout from Barb? If she knew about that you would be in trouble." Dark said. He couldn't exactly say t's very well.

" Aww shite... Fine please continue!" Anti said aggravated.

" Nope... I'm done anyways and Mark seems to be scared." Dark said. He went into the human world to help him calm down.

Mark was silently crying in the corner of the room. He wouldn't even let Jack talk to him nonetheless calm him down. Anti and Sam had both tried but it wouldn't work. Finally, Dark and Wilford came to help out.

" Hey markimoo, you okay? We can't help you if we don't know what's wrong." Wilford said calmly.

He shook his head and buried his head in his knees. Dark sat down next to him and tapped his shoulder. Mark's head popped out and he sniffed.

" Bad dream? You know that goblins aren't real right? Especially pink ones. You will be fine Mark i promise, and I never break my promises." Dark said.

" Prove it.. How come you never break your promises?" Mark asked.

" I promised my mother that I would save as many animals as I could. I believe I got twenty out. That's a lot right?"

Mark nodded and got up. He went out of the room and sat on the couch, playing with his fingers. Jack went out and put on the tv. He switched it to Looney Tunes and Mark watched it. Jack realized how tired he was... It was 2:30 in the morning and he went to bed at 10.

" Jack, we got this. He is basically Tim so we have it, go to sleep." Dark said reading his mind. Jack nodded gratefully and went in their room. He plopped down and fell asleep almost instantly.

" Hey Will?" Mark asked turning around in the couch.

" Yea?" Wilford asked.

" Can you answer everything?"

" ...Yes."

" How many holes in a polo?"

" Three in the word."

" How much wood can a wood chuck chuck if a wood chuck could chuck wood?"

" A wood chuck can chuck lots of wood if a wood chuck could chuck wood."

" What's YouTube?"

" Your job and you hold a place in many people hearts believe it or not."

" What's the square root of a apple?"

" Peacock."

" Where do babies come from?"

" Um... Your to young to know that at the moment. I'll tell you next week!"

" You don't know do you? Well that's okay I figured you wouldn't know sense you don't have one! Well you can't know everything in the world but it's fine. I will tell you then!" Mark said excitedly.

" You know?" Dark asked smiling. " Do tell us Mark."

" Okay! So the momma goes to the store to get eggs. She eats the egg whole and the daddy goes to bed. The new day the daddy goes to the store to get poop and the momma eats it. Then, the egg grows into a tree which the babies appear from the leaves. Then, the momma pukes out the leaves and a baby is born!" Mark explained quite proud of himself.

Dark and Wilford looked at each other. They bursted out laughing and fell over. Anti and Sam appeared and asked what was so funny. Mark explained his theory and they to were left on the floor laughing.

" Am I wrong?" Mark asked sadly.

" N-No Mark your g-great! Golden heheh you should tell Jack when he wakes up!" Dark said wheezing. " Fuck that hurts."

" What does fuck mean?" Mark asked.

" Um... You and Jack do it all the time..." Anti said giggling.

" We do?" Mark asked.

" Okay, forget we said that okay? Never ever say that word mark its bad!" Wilford said giggling ever harder.

" Well okay I guess... Can we get food now?" Mark asked standing up.

They all nodded laughing. Sam and Anti went in the kitchen to find some food for Mark


	46. Chapter 46

Jack woke up to a bang and a scream, along with a laugh. He mumbled something in Irish and walked out to the living room. Yui, Marzia and Lacey were laughing hard at Mark who was swearing at Dark. Dark was practically dying of laughter swearing back. It seemed that the girls knew about Mark.

" Hey Mark, Fuck you." Dark smirked.

" You piece of shit!" Mark said throwing a pillow at Dark laughing along.

" H-Hey Mark, your such a dumbass."

" Hey Dark you fuckface fight me!" Mark said throwing his hands up.

Everyone roared with laughter and Jack sighed. He walked over to the couch and sat next to Mark. Mark immediately started talking to Jack saying all that he did this morning. Jack laughed at Mark's cuteness and talked right back. Mark even told Jack about his dream he had and Jack pretended to be scared along with Mark. He kind of wanted a child more and more as the day went on.

" Mark... What are ya doing?" Jack asked.

" Drawing... Do you like it?" Mark asked holding up a picture of a messed up dog.

" It's awesome Mark! Can you draw me a picture of a cat?" Jack asked to distract him while he made dinner. Mark nodded and got to work. Jack noticed that Mark's tongue was sticking out a little while he drew. It was kinda cute really.

Jack went in to make dinner, it was going to be hotdogs and hamburgers. He flipped the meat and checked back in on Mark. Mark was scribbling all over his arm with a red pen. It went from his hand all the way up to his bicep with the tattoo. He stopped at the tattoo and stared at it.

" Mark what are ya doin laddie?!" Jack yelled grabbing the pen from Mark.

Mark looked down sadly " I was just drawing... Someone already drawed on my arm so I thought I could too. I'm sorry Jack!"

" Mark it's not a drawing ya doof it's a tattoo. It doesn't come off. Now, be a good lad and just sit and be good alright? I'll get a towel to wipe this mess off ya okay?" Jack said going into the kitchen.

" Why is it a weird frog?" Mark asked.

" Because at the time you really wanted it dumbass. It represents me and Wilford." Dark said beginning to wipe off the pen on Mark's arm. Mark stared at the tattoos on Darks arms. Yes, tattoos, with an s. He never noticed them before that moment. It was on the collar of his neck, close to his shoulder.

" Where did you get those?" Mark asked.

" Well Mark, I got it 71 years ago in my cousins house. I was one on the first people to get a tattoo in my town. I was proud of it too, it made all my friends hate me though. They did a really bad thing about it too."

" Your 71?!" Mark said shocked.

" Actually I'm 95 but trapped in a 27 year olds body. But, it's technically the same thing." Dark replied, his eyes grew darker as he focused on the pen.

" What does it say?"

" 1945, Portlock Alaska. It's were I grew up. It was my graduation present... Sort of." He said smiling. " So Mark, what do you want to do tomorrow?"

" Um... Go skydiving!" Mark said excitedly.

" Maybe next time dude... How about we do something else. What ever you want to do we will do it." Dark said.

" Adopt a unicorn!" Mark said getting up and stretching.

" How about a regular horse? Wilford knows a guy," Dark said as Wilford walked in the room.

" His name is Antonio, he has a house full of weird animals. The good part is that he never asks any questions and just delivers. But the bad part is that he always-"

" WOAH WOAH WOAH WILFORD SHUT UP OR I'LL SMACK YA IN THE SHINS!" Jack yelled coming in the room with food.

Wilford, Mark, Anti, Jack, and Sam grabbed food and sat at the table and talked. It was like a big, messed up happy family. Anti and Sam talked about how loud Anti could be when he played drums and how Sam was beginning to like guitar. Wilford, Mark and Jack talked about maybe getting a new addition to the family, and YouTube. People were getting concerned about Mark, and the no videos. And with Jack recording videos he didn't have the time to upload for Mark as much as he could have. Dark stayed quiet for a while just looking out the window.

" Hey will?" Mark asked.

" Yea?"

" Dark told me how you almost drowned. What happened? Are you as old as he is cause he is 95?" Mark asked putting his head in his hands and elbows on the table.

" I was 26 and my little sister Maria wanted to go swimming so I took her. She was out in the lake and started yelling so I swam in to help her. Her leg was caught in a fishing line connected to a big boat. I went under water to get her leg out, and I did get it out. But my arm was caught in the process. The boat started to swim away and drag the net with it. I was dragged along with it for a while until I started suffocating. I couldn't get out from under the water so I was stuck not being able to breath. All I cared about was my sister so I didn't realize I was dying. I was under the water for about three minutes before... Um..."

" Hey Wilford let's go check in on our neighbors..." Dark said grabbing his hand. They both vanished and left Mark to wonder.

" Oh okay... Good talk." Mark said getting up form the table.

Jack and his personalities just stared in shock at the sudden outcome. They needed to press a meeting later on. They decided to do it when Mark fell asleep.

" Okay guys, so we know how Wilford died, but how did everyone else die?" Jack said sitting on Wilford's couch.

" You all know mine right?" Dark asked.

Jack and Sam shook there heads. He sighed and spoke," I was 27 and in the barn with my friends. They were drunk and smoking while I did chores, now they were still mad and jealous of me because I got a tattoo and had a biggish house. So, to be rude one of them Frank had dropped his cigarette on the hay bale and it caught fire, so they all ran out. But I promised my mom to try to save as many animals as I could so I stayed in and got twenty something cows and horses out. As I was running out a log fell on me and caught me on fire. I lifted it off and ran out looking for water but my friends didn't help me. They laughed at me running around ON FIRE and I burned to death. But, I got my revenge on them and killed them all after I became a personality. I still have a scar on my stomach where the log fell. " Dark explained.

Anti spoke next. " I guess it's Anti's turn. Okay so in the year 1980 I was out on Halloween with my younger brother Aidan. So we were dared to go into a graveyard and my little brother really wanted too. So he ran in and I ran after him afraid he would hurt himself. I ran not looking where I was going and fell into a hole. After yelling for an hour I gave up and fell asleep. I woke up to a couple of guys shoveling dirt in the hole. It was over my mouth so I couldn't scream. I was buried alive long story short."

Sam next, " April 15, 1912. Was on a ship with my folks and it hit a iceberg. Froze in the water. I gave up my seat on the lifeboat for my sister Anna. "

" Titanic..." Jack said sadly.

" Yea." Sam said looking at his hands.

" Hey, did you guys remember your names and family or not?" Jack asked.

" Will Carm. Son of William Carm and Lori Carm. Brother of Maria Carm. We had a dog named Banjo and a horse named Prospector. We lived in Yukon Canada." Wilford said.

" Tony Bane son of Michael Bane and Margret Bane. I had a Goat named Gray, fourteen cows, 8 chickens, and 12 horses. Lived in Portlock Alaska." Dark said.

" Dark doesn't even sound like Tony..." Jack said smiling. Dark glared at him and smiled.

" Samuel Prince son of Luther Prince, brother of Anna... Prince. Grew up in Yekaterinburg Russia but moved to NY when I was 24." Sam said.

" Arie Marzo son of Millie Larson. Uh I had sisters named Layla and Kayla who were twins. Had a brother named Tyler, I grew up in Italy and moved to Colorado when I was 15." Anti said whilst playing a game boy.

" Huh... Anything else you remember? Like first jobs and if you looked the same." Jack asked.

" I had blonde hair but otherwise I'm the same. My first job was working at a gun shop my uncle owned. I remember that job because I lost a chunk of my finger doing it. I was cleaning a gun and i shot it on the tip of my finger." Wilford said smiling.

" Um I'm the same but I had black eyes and black hair, Not just hair. I was 6'5... I don't know how tall I am now. My first job was a bartender, it was ruff. It was basically the reason my friends hung out with me." Dark said.

" My eyes were normal eyes not these ones. Um I had natural red hair and green eyes. I was weird looking... First job was at a hair place as a shoe shiner. " Anti said.

" Green eyes, brown hair. My hair was long, like Mark's when he grew it out. Um first job was at a Italian restaurant my mother owned. I was a cook that made bread, and pizza. To be honest I can't remember anything else besides my best friend Dakota. She was my first girl crush."

" SO YOU ARE GAY!" Jack said clapping.

" He is pan you idiot." Sam said smiling.

" So aren't you you peasant!" Anti said smacking Sam.

" Yea yea whatever." Sam said smirking.

" So... Meeting adjourned jackaboy?" Dark asked.

Jack shook his head and sat there until someone said something about their past life. Dark sighed and said something, " I was a smart ass kid who didn't get very good grades. My teacher that I graduated with asked me out once and I declined but she kept on asking me. I ended up confronting her saying how I was bad and she said she liked bad boys. I was freaked out for a while until I got my second job. I worked in the mines digging for gold and copper. I hit some once and got to keep a forth of it. I got ten dollars which was a lot back then. I made some of it into two necklaces for my mother and me. The first time I got this tattoo my friends didn't talk to me for a week. The tattoo man left after I got it so only about three people got tattoos, they were small too. A kid that worked in the mine with me for one that had his birthday on it and he was killed out of jealousy. The other guy moved away to Canada and I of course died so... Only one out of our town had a tattoo for more than four weeks."

" Anything else?" Jack asked.

" My sister Maria was 10 when I died. I remember because for her birthday she wanted me to dress up like a clown and dance for her and her friends. I did do it but I got beat up at school for being a quote on quote pansy. Oh! Um this one time I went on a trip with a couple boys from my school and we went all the way to Alaska. The cool part was that we ended up in Portlock, but it was a ghost town when we got there." Wilford said sitting on Dark's lap.


	47. Chapter 47

" Welp that's Mark awake! Speaking of Mark Jack, I figured out that instead of a week it's five days. So, I believe you have about two more days with 5 year old Mark." Wilford said smiling.

Jack vanished and saw Mark looking at him funny. He asked what and Mark explained. Jack's body finally vanished with him when he retreated into his mind. Which would be a great scare for Halloween if you know what I mean.

" What are we doing today?" Mark asked sleepily.

" What ever you want to do Mark, except for visiting Antonio. I believe that he is worse than what Wilford says..." Jack answered giving Mark his flannel.

" We should go to a fancy dinner, All six of us. We all wear fancy clothes and mess around and have fun!" Mark said using hand gestures.

Jack smiled and the personalities appeared. Dark, Wilford, and Sam first then Anti. Anti appeared on Dark's back for some reason and licked darks face. Earning a throw to the wall cushioned by a window. He fell through the glass and landed on the ground a story down. He cursed and green mist went through the window. Dark got a spray bottle and squirted the mist. It retreated into Anti's hands.

" What the fuck happened?" Anti asked climbing through the window.

" News flash mother fucker, your septic mist doesn't like water." Dark said smirking.

" Is fuath liom tú!" Anti yelled in Irish.

" aghaidh Fuck dul bás i bpoll." Dark repeated.

" What the heck is that?" Mark asked.

" Anti said I hate you in Irish. Dark said Fuck face go die in a hole." Jack replied.

" tá brón orainn." They both said at the same time.

" Huh?" Mark asked.

" Sorry." Jack said smiling.

" Hey, I bet you can't speak Korean better than me!" Anti said grinning.

" anti naegabogi en dangsin nongmin dangsin-ui nogsaeg angae wa hamkke yeonju lo dol-aga uisimhanda." Wilford said.

Anti's mouth opened and shut a couple times. Dark and Wilford high fived and Mark smiled.

" I KNEW IT THAT TIME! Anti I highly doubt it you peasant go back to playing with your green mist! Am I right?" Mark asked excitedly. Jack nodded and he clapped.

" Okay guys Mark wants to go out to a fancy restaurant and mess around. Please tell me you have decent clothes? And I'm talking to Anti and Dark mainly. Wilford and Sam I'm not worried you have more clothes than a teenage prom queen." Jack said.

" Oh Dark has a black flannel and I can find some not ripped jeans... I hope.. I'll ask Yui, Marzia, and Lacey if they can help out with making him look decent. Anti to.. He will need some help... Yea.. And colored contacts for Sam!" Wilford said writing things down with a pink pen on a piece of paper.

Anti and Dark scoffed and threw their hands up. Everyone laughed and they called the girls. They met up at the bar for lunch and went back to Jack's place to fix themselves up.

Yui was wearing a dress with a jean jacket at the moment and refused to change. She however was trying to put on eye makeup but couldn't seem to get it right.

" Yui come here." Dark said smiling. Yui walked over confused and Dark knelt down to Yui's height and grabbed the eyeliner. He carefully traced around her eyes and she just stared at him confused. He grabbed the mascara and flicked the side of her head. She shut her eyes obediently and he did her eyelashes. He put on a little eyeshadow and stepped back.

" There you look decent now." He said sitting in his spot on the couch.

" How the hell-" Yui started.

" Holy shit how did Sam learn to do makeup?" Lacey asked in awe.

Yui turned to Dark who winked. She laughed and he smiled. They turned to Lacey and Sam who was currently applying Lacey's makeup. Wilford was looking through Lacey's bag choosing an outfit for Lacey and Marzia. Anti was currently doing Marzia's hair into a braided bun.

" Holy shit where did you guys learn how to do this? YUI WHO DID YOUR EYES?!" Lacey asked excitedly.

" As much as he would hate to admit it Dark did it." She said giggling.

Lacey laughed and Sam moved on to her lipgloss. " Eww take it all off Lacey your not going to be a slut tonight!"

Everyone laughed and she smiled. She took it off and he applied a pink lipgloss and stepped back. " Dark what do you think?" He asked admiring his work.

" It's good but the eyes are a little thick and the earrings need to be changed. And Lacey you need to stop making that face like your surprised so much." Dark said crossing his arms.

" The most weird guys I know are giving me a makeover.. Along with a Emo!"

" I'm not even emo.." Dark muttered.

" He is goth you dumbfuck!" Yui said defensively.

" Ladies shut the fuck up! Now Dark do Marzia's makeup while I finish on the hair. Jack handle Mark please his hair looks a like a real five year olds. Wilford did you find the outfits yet? Sam do Lacey's hair please." Anti asked. Wilford threw a blue dress to Mariza and a cute button up shirt with jeans to Lacey.

" I don't do hair that's you and Wilford." Sam said.

Wilford crossed over to Lacey and put her hair down. He grabbed a hair tie and put her hair in sections. He braided her hair on the sides and pinned it in the back of her head. He put the rest of her hair in a ponytail along with the braids. He took curled the hair in the ponytail and stepped back.

" BEAUTIFUL!" He exclaimed acting cheesily gay. " It looks FABULOUS!"

" Dark how's the makeup going?" Anti asked.

Dark had just finished the lipgloss and foundation. He moved on to the eyes and put a thin line of brown eyeliner. He made cat eyes and used 3D mascara to make her eye lashes look super long. He grabbed dark blue diamond earrings and put them on her.

" Done but you might want to add something to here outfit like a small necklace. Babe can you get the necklace from the drawer in our room please?" Dark said. His eyes turned a dark blue and Wilford grew panicked.

" Are you sure babe? Isn't it your-"

" Why aren't you getting it? I'm sure." Dark said. He looked a tad bit sad but he hid it.

Wilford walked in with a small necklace in hand. It had small blue diamonds fitted into a heart. On the inside it had a gold outside was rimmed with a golden band. Marzia stared wide eyed. She smiled.

" It's beautiful, are you sure I can wear it? It looks important to you." She said kindly.

" Your to fucking nice Mariza. It's fine if you wear it tonight. I have the same one on right now so I won't miss it or anything." He said reaching in his shirt and pulling out a heart with a golden rim. His in the middle had a picture of his mother and father on it instead of a rose.

" I want you to take it as soon as we leave so I don't loose it or anything." Marzia said letting Wilford put the necklace on her.

Dark nodded and he smiled. His eyes grew to a bright red, showing he was happy. The girls went to change and they all looked amazing. Dark and Anti looked at each other and went in the other room. Wilford sighed and vanished. He came back with a black flannel and a grey button up shirt. He also had a pair of blue skinny jeans and black jeans.

" Girls can you please go get those boys please. They need to look good too." Wilford said politely. Yui and Lacey looked at each other and smiled. They ran into the other room. Seconds later there was a crash Dark yelling. But, he was yelling at Anti not the girls.

" ANTI YOU COULD HAVE KILLED THEM YOU IDIOT!"

" What happened to you... Your soft. Your squishy now! No fun dude! I remember when you would kill for fun, now you won't kill anybody that's good! SQUISHY SQUISHY SQUISHY!" Anti's voice sneered.

Then there was three loud crashed. Anti slammed through three walls and into Sam. He hit the ground with a groan and a curse. Dark, Yui, and Lacey looked through the walls shocked.

" Who's squishy now bitch?" Dark said. His eyes a blood red.

" Sit next to me at dinner?" Anti asked quietly still on the ground.

Dark smiled and his eyes grew a new color, bright green. " Hell yea!"

" Okay boys lets get you ready shall we?" Wilford said clapping his hands. Anti and Dark looked at each other and sighed and grabbed the clothes. Not bothering to go in another room they changed shirts. They vanished and came back fully changed. They made it quite clear they weren't wearing a tie. Anti's scars showed from his fist fight with a demon but he didn't mind. And Dark's first tattoo showed but he didn't care either.

" Okay let's take out some stuff to make you more appealing shall we? Dark can you take out the snakebites and other piercings?"

Dark's eyes turned black. Wilford's hands sat on his hips and he glared at Dark. Sighing he took out his ear piercings, nose piercing, and eyebrow piercings. He didn't take out the snake bites. He took off his eyeliner and brushed out his hair. His hair went all fuzzy and Yui started playing with it. His hand wiped across his face during taking out the eyebrow piercing and the concealer came off. Four jagged scratch marks showed across his face.

" Holy shit your fucked up aren't ya?" Anti asked teasingly.

" Your back is permanently messed up along with your spine. How long did you last in that fight?" Dark said almost innocently.

Anti fake surrendered and they got to him. He had to take out his eyebrow piercing, and his earring. Jack brushed his hair out and fixed his collar. He used concealer to hide his resent bruises from his and Dark's drama earlier. Jack re-buttoned Anti's shirt and gave him new sneakers. He was ready to go.

Jack changed into a blue button up and brushed his hair out. Wilford placed a green beanie with a fluff ball on his head and he got his new sneakers. Wilford threw black work boots at Dark who changed into them and Wilford got ready himself. He basically just got a plain rainbow bow tie sense he was already fabulous and they went to Mark. They brushed out his hair and he changed into his lucky flannel.

Sam was next. He just brushed his hair and changed into a long sleeve shirt. Everyone was ready and they set out to dinner. They were going to the place where Mark proposed to Jack.


	48. Chapter 48

"Reservation for the Ipliers there is 9 of us present." Jack said to the waiter at the restaurant.

" Right this way ladies and gentleman.'' The waiter said politely.

They all sat down and got situated. They ordered drinks and sat talking. " So... How the hell did you guys learn to do hair,fashion and makeup? I mean your'e better at makeup than me Dark Jesus. " Yui said laughing.

Dark burped loudly and the room quieted. Anti laughed and Wilford giggled. Sam just slammed his head on the table. " Well I knew because a teenage girl named Sarah taught me when I first became a personality. You are in a large room with all these other people and you are just confused. So, some people try to teach other people things like makeup and hair to distract us while they place us with our people. I was there for about two months so I had a while to learn makeup. And I already knew hair from my best friend when I was young she had me do her hair everyday. I taught Wilford hair and he already knew fashion." Dark said.

" Best friend Carrie taught me hair. I don't know why I think it was a dare and I got really good at it quickly. She made me do her hair for when she went on the ship ride with me. It was my birthday present to get a ride on the Titanic so I took her with me along with my parent. We actually had been asked to do a young girls hair on the ship so the family could take a picture. I taught Anti some stuff but not a lot." Sam said drinking some champagne.

" I had two sisters, Older and younger. Along with a brother who had long hair. Does that answer your question?" Anti said smiling.

Mark burped loudly, which quieted the room. The Ipliers bursted out laughing and Yui was gasping for breath. Dark's throat made a wheezing noise and he stopped laughing.

" The fuck?" Jack laughed.

" Sorry to disturb you ladies and gentlemen but would you like to order?" A waiter said politely.

Dark slammed the menu on the table and looked at the waiter seriously. " Can I have a bowl of noodles. Well not a bowl more like 53 noodles in a bowl. Not 54 or 52... It has to be 53 noodles... And some ketchup,"

Everyone snickered and the waiter just smiled. " Of course sir. And for the rest of you?"

" I want the clam chowder. A huge bowl of it!" Yui said slamming her menu on Dark's head.

" I'll have a chef salad please!" Marzia said handing the menu to the waiter.

" I know this is a fancy place but do ya have any hotdogs?" Mark asked smiling.

" I'll see what I can do."

" I wanna spaghetti please." Jack said.

Lacey spoke next. " Can I have... Shrimp? Just shrimp!"

Anti and Sam spoke at the same time. " Steak."

Wilford smiled his dazzling smile and spoke last. " May I please have the chicken wings please?" The waiter laughed and nodded. He zoomed off to get the food and they talked. They answered questions and laughed.

" Would you rather drink blood or-"

" DRINK BLOOD!" Dark said rather loudly. Jack coughed awkwardly and Wilford grabbed Darks hand. Darks eyes grew a bright blue meaning he liked the idea. Yui changed the subject and started talking about squids. Dark's eyes stayed the bright blue until later and they turned green.

" So do you speak Russian Sam?" Lacey asked.

" Yea I can say almost anything in Russian." Sam said.

" Say Lacey is the best!" She said interested.

" Leysi yavlyayetsya luchshim."

" Okay anybody else at this table have languages that I must know about? I love this shit it's so fucking awesome!" Yui said putting an arm around Marzia.

" I know Swedish, Korean, Irish and Dutch. Anti knows Italian, Irish, and Chinese. Sam knows Russian, Irish, And Swedish. Dark knows Irish, Korean, French and Spanish. Jack is Irish and Swedish of course, Mark knows Korean and French. " Wilford said.

The food arrived at the table and they thanked the waiter. Yui continued when the waiter left.

" I know Japanese, Korean and English obviously. Marzia knows Italian, Swedish and English. Lacey I don't know... Can't you speak Welsh?"

" Yea that's about it though." Lacey said grabbing a piece of shrimp.

" Say Yui is the best in every language you know." Yui said to know one in particular.

" Yui es la mejor is Spanish. Yui est le meilleur is French. You know Korean and Is Yui an chuid is fearr is Irish." Dark said slurping a noodle.

Mark stiffened. His breath grew ragged and his eyes squeezed shut. Dark smiled and motioned to Jack. Mark's eyes opened and he looked confused. Dark vanished and came back with Tim.

" What the hell?" Mark said rubbing his head. " What happened?"

" Mo grà you are back!" Jack said jumping into Mark's arms.

The entire restaurant froze and they kissed. They thought everyone would be mad. A single tear wet Jack's face and Mark wiped it away with his thumb. Mark kissed Jack once again. Jack melted into Mark's lips and he felt strong hand grip his waist. The entire restaurant erupted into applause and they broke away smiling. They heard people ask what happened but most people went back to their dinners. They went home to celebrate the news.

" Why is it that every time something cool happens to us we go out somewhere and that exact time the cool thing ends? I mean I have been recognized by your damn fans Mark... I'm a bartender! Not a crazy YouTuber!" Yui said letting herself in the fridge.

" I'm sorry your famous?" Mark said sarcastically.

The phone rang. Jack ran to pick it up but Dark beat him. " Hellooooo... Yes... No... Because he is busy... He has a life dumbass... I don't care if your his older brother!... You think you can beat me up? Oh please I would like to see you try mother fucker! My name? It's uh... Tony. Why the fuck do you want to talk to Jack? I don't care... You're coming up here? Oh fuck me and spit on my cat.. Not you... I'm bored bye!" Dark said hanging up.

Jack ran in and grabbed the phone, he dialed back and hoped his oldest brother would answer. " Oh thank go you picked up... Yea I know he's like that... Your coming up here? Of course ya can laddie! T-tomorrow... Um yea. Why do ya want to come up now?... Oh you're finally meeting Mark! Who is coming up? You, Karma and ma? Okay Blake see ya tomorrow..." He said hanging up.

" What the fuck Dark! You Emo piece of crap! "

" IM NOT EMO YOU IRISH PEICE OF SHIT! And your brother is fucking rude."

" He thinks your name is Tony HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jack said laughing.

" Technically my name is Tony and that's not the point. Your fucking family is coming here tomorrow to meet Mark. How long are they staying?" Dark said aggravated. He crossed over to a wall and hit his head against it. Jack just laughed and told everyone the news. Mark was in static and running around to clean. Dark was pissy as normal but everyone ignored him. Yui went home and promised to come to visit tomorrow to meet everyone. Anti and Sam were planning pranks and Wilford just helped clean. Tim was laying on the floor staring at Jack the whole time.

"Alright guys we need to focus here. We are pretending that you all are just our friends and don't live here. They are gunna be here at about noon tomorrow. Wilford and Tim I'm not worried about you two. Anti and Sam I know you're planning pranks and I'll smack ya in the shins if you do any of them to my mother or Karma. I don't care if ya do it to Blake cause he is a jerk. Dark... Just... Just be normal okay? No scaring, no planking, mind reading, embarrassing, hurting, or anything bad. Mark, just be yourself but less dick jokes. Great! Fantastic! Let's go to bed!" Jack said clapping.

Everyone groaned and disappeared. Mark grabbed Jack's hand and lead him into the bedroom


	49. Chapter 49

" WILFORD NO!" Jack yelled jumping out of bed. Sweat beads lined his forehead as he sank down again.

" Jack you okay?" Sam asked worried.

" Dream, nothing big though. I always have nightmares about Mark and those guys... I don't understand why I do either... Why do you think?"

" They are unpredictable and you know it. Especially Dark, he's killed a lot of people. Wilford is well put together though Jack, don't worry about him. Anti is worse than Wilford dude. I'd not worry about Wilford Jack, I'd worry about Anti and Dark." Sam said smiling. Jack sighed and wiped his brow.

Jack went in his head and ran down the hall to Wilford and Dark's house. He knocked, no reply. He slowly opened the door and saw Tim sleeping. Wilford was in the corner of the room in Dark's beanbag. He was reading a rather large book bundled up in Dark's clothes. The shirt was big on him and had long sleeves, which went over his hands. His hair was unkept and all over the place.

" Hey Wilford..." Jack said walking in.

" Oh hey Jack what's up? Something bothering you? Sorry I look like crap it's about three in the morning and I really can't rest that great so.." Wilford said putting a bookmark in his book and holding it to his chest.

" Bad dream... Can I ask you something? Uh... I..." Jack started. Then, Dark walked in the room. He looked sweaty and relieved. He had a splatter of blood on his shirt, a large splatter.

" Oh shit... Jack what are you doing here?!.. Will you excuse me for a second?" He said. He ran into he and Wilford's room and changed his clothes. Jack looked terrified and Wilford sensed it.

" Jack calm down, he didn't kill anyone. He hasn't for a while. He was fighting like MMA stuff... For fun. He may have a terrible temper but he knows how to control it." Wilford said getting up. Jack nodded and calmed himself down. Dark walked in and smirked at Jack.

Dark spoke smoothly, but deadly. " I didn't kill anyone as Wilford said. Jesus I haven't killed anyone in a month... Yea a month... And why are you so worried about Wilford? He is better than Anti dumbass."

Jack shivered, he was kind of scared. A month?! Oh my god... Why was his voice different? How far did this fighting go?...

" Jack I can read your thoughts calm down. It's just a fighting thing.. I didn't kill anyone Jesus. Do you want me to show you?" He said flashing a very toothy grin. Jack nodded before he thought about what he would see. Wilford looked at him and smiled funnily.

" Are you sure Jack?" He asked. Jack nodded, suddenly more confident.

" Can you come too Wilford?" He asked. Wilford nodded and left a note to Tim. " It will be fine Jack, humans come to watch all the time." Wilford said patting his back.

"Mark went" Dark said stepping out of the room. They went down the hall and took a left turn. All the way down the hall was a ratty old door. Dark opened it and walked in. The room hushed and erupted in cheers. Men of particularly large sizes drank and fought. The room was large and had many chairs lining the walls. In the middle was a large rink roped off. To the left was a bar with multiple men drinking away.

" Dark going in?" A large man with a mustache asked. Dark nodded and the man grabbed a large microphone.

" Ladies and gents personalities and humans our returning champ is coming back into the rink! Who has the guts to take him on? Please welcome our champ Darkiplier to the rink! If you wanna take a chance raise your hand... Anyone? All right we got a challenger! What's your name?"

A really bulky man with dirty blonde hair stepped into the rink. " My names Carlile and I'm feeling pretty good about this... Ready to be killed little guy?"

" First off, you must be new here Carlile... And second, I'm not little you're just fat." Dark said smiling somewhat kindly.

" All righty lets get started fellas! The rules are the same, tap out or knocked out you lose. Winner get bragging rights until beaten... Got it? Great, good fantastic! On three we begin. One, two,... Three!" The announcer yelled. The room cheered and Carlile pounced.

He jumped at Dark and Dark pushed him off. The room quieted and Carlile pounced again. Dark moved out of the way and the man fell to the ground. Dark quickly grabbed the man's collar and shoved him to the ground. He got up, still holding the man and flipped the guy over his head and onto the ground. The crowd cheered and Carlile got back up. Dark waved innocently and the man aimed to punch. Darks Foot met his lip and he tumbled down. Dark side kicked the man and blood poured form his side. He kept running at Dark who got sick of it quickly. He grabbed the man and brought his knee to Carlile's face. He was out like a light. The room cheered and Dark jumped down form the rink.

Blood was all over his knee. He quickly said goodbye and they left. Jack wasn't going to lie, He felt bad for that guy. But, it made him feel like man, he didn't know why.

" Let's go your family will be here in like three hours!" Wilford said excitedly.

{Time skip}

" Okay everything looks great! But not everyone... Anti and Dark can you guys dress a little less like a hitman? And Anti... Take a shower your hair is super greasy." Jack said fixing everyone up.

" Fuck you it's hair gel idiot! And I'm keeping everything on, when I took it off for the dinner I felt naked..." Anti said leaning on Mark.

" You okay Anti?" Mark asked.

Anti shrugged and got off Mark, he immediately fell on Dark who picked him up softly. He sighed in relief and answered " My back has been bothering me lately but this morning it started really hurting. No big deal though Jack I already snuck pain meds in your coffee so it's all good."

Dark smiled and kept holding Anti. " Does this make it hurt less?"

Anti nodded and shut his eyes. He began resting and looked utter exhausted. Dark took off his jacket ( leather ) and ruffled up his hair messing it up. It looked fluffy so he just put a black beanie on. He vanished and came back with a real tank top instead of his ripped shirt. He got on black jeans that weren't ripped and sat on the couch. He looked a little more normal other than his piercings. His hair was kinda cute in a way. It looked like Mark's when he dressed up for Halloween as a nerd for when they hand out candy. He vanished once more and came back with glasses, black rimmed glasses. He took out his contacts and put them on. It made his eyes look bright green. Jack smiled and said. " Thanks, and you don't have ta take out the piercings cause my family has a lot of piercings themselves. Like my brother Blake and sister Lucy, they have piercings on their nose and lips."

" Wasn't going to anyways jackaboy!... Their car is here I can hear their thoughts... I don't think I like Blake very much." Dark replied fixing his glasses.

Tim appeared and sat on the ground.

Jack ran to the door along with Mark who went to help with the bags. Jack's ma thanked Mark and they went inside. Karma and Blake stood side by side and were rather alike. Blake was short but not Jack short. He was about 5'11 and Karma was 5'9.

" Jack!" His mother said hugging him. Jack returned the favor very excitedly. She then hugged Mark and commented on how handsome and fit he was. Mark replied with a comment making everyone laugh.

" You're pretty fit for what a thirty year old?" He said making a goofy face.

" I like you already!" She said moving in the the rest in the house.

She saw Wilford first who said his name was Will Carm. She shook his hand and he smiled kindly. She moved on to Sam and he said his name was Samuel Prince but to call him Sam. Jack noticed that his eyes were a bright blue and normal. He must have put colored contacts on. Anti shook her hand and said he was Arie Marzo, she liked that name. Tim just said his name was Tim. Dark was last and she didn't look at all started by his piercings.

" Call me ma. And who might you be?" She asked in a heavy Irish accent.

" Tony Bane mam pleasure to meet you." He said flashing a dazzling smile.

" I Have a question Tony." Blake said walking up to him.

" Might it be this... Why did I sound so tough on the phone but I look like a messed up nerd Emo guy? That's because I wanted to look more friendly but I can't take out my piercings because they leave holes. I hope you understand." He said reading his mind.

Blake was about to say something but Jack interrupted them. " D-Tony how about you bring everyone's bags up and show them their rooms?"

" Oh dear it's a lot of bags to carry Tony why don't we help ya?" Ma said.

" No thanks mam I can carry them. I'm stronger than I look I promise." He said smiling again.

He picked up all of the seven very large suit cases easily and began walking up the stairs. " May I ask how long you're staying? It seems like a lot of bags." Dark asked.

" As long as we can we haven't seen Jack in a long time. And Mark seems cool, everyone else is awesome too. That Will is fucking fabulous!" Karma said falling into step with Dark.

" Yea he is, he's cute to." Dark said reaching one of the rooms.

" Are you to dating?" Karma asked pointing to her bags.

Dark showed her his ring as she smiled. " Aww that's so cute! I have another question. Can you dress normal tomorrow? I wanna see how fucking badass you look. I love seeing my brother mad!"

" I would love to." He said smiling. " I'm getting sick of smiling and being nice but I have to suck it up. I'll take it out on someone later."

" Can you keep a secret?" She asked.

Dark nodded and sat on her bed. " I'm keeping one right now."

She sighed and sat on the bed. " I think I might be going crazy. This thing happened a month ago where I heard a voice in my head... There is like a crazy version of me in my head that can take over my body! Her name is Bailey... I haven't met anybody like me yet and I really want to!"

Dark barked out a deep laugh and covered his mouth. " Um Karma dear? I'm one of those... Will, Arie, Sam, and I... We are Jack and Mark's personalities. You are not alone okay? We just have our own bodies... Bailey I believe is like my fiancé Wilford. Those are our human names we use around other people. My real name is Tony but everyone calls me Dark.. Arie is Anti, Sam is still Sam, and Will is Wilford. Um can you not tell anyone in your family this?"

Karma smiled and hugged Dark. He returned the favor awkwardly and she let go. She quickly told Bailey and asked a question.

" How did you get your own bodies?"

Dark quickly grabbed a knife and out it to her throat. She almost screamed but Dark covered her mouth. She felt a large bang in her head and she shut her eyes. She opened them to see Bailey in front of her. Dark had left the room and brought the bags to everyone else's rooms.

" Huh..." She said.

" We gotta talk to that guy some more!" Bailey said.

" Oh yeah..." Karma said smiling.


	50. Chapter 50!

The group sat on the couch talking. Sam pretended that Bailey was his friend that showed up after dinner. Karma and Bailey were a great addition to the personalities. Jack and his mother talked all night about everything. His dad, Mark, the frequent guests at his house, the neighbors in Ireland, his old friends, his siblings.

Dark sat on the couch reading a book. Wilford was laying next to him with his head on Dark's cold lap. Sam and Bailey were playing pictonary versus Karma and Jack. Blake, Anti, Tim and Ma were telling stories and seeing who went through more interesting life. So far Ma was winning with the time she fell into a tractor plow. Anti told about how he was ALMOST buried alive. Blake told about how he and Jack caught a huge snake and it bit him and he went to the hospital.

Blake hid Dark's glasses to be rude and Dark turned the house upside down to find them. Sam's eyes grew dry and achy and he took them off. He pretended to fall asleep so no one could see his eyes. Dark was growing annoyed at Blake and was trying very hard to keep his eyes green.

" What's wrong Tony? Glasses still lost?" Blake mocked.

" You know what Blake. I'm not used to the whole using my real name thing can you call me by my nickname for now on? It's Dark." He said not so kindly. His eyes gave out and a dark blood red glow came from his eyes. Blake stepped back to the wall.

" DARK GODDAMMIT!" Jack said pulling Dark in the kitchen.

" Your bother has got some nerves the little-"

" DARK why did you give up?! Oh my god your glasses are gone!" Jack said shocked.

" The little hoe hid them!"

" Just read his mind to find them you idiot! When was the last time Mark took a pill?"

" Not sense the huge fight with Cry's ex so a while. I'm fucking trying here dude!"

Jack sighed and walked into the living room calling everyone in. When everyone sat down on the couches he sighed. Dark glared at Blake and Wilford sat in Dark's lap. Jack cleared his throat and Mark stood next to him. " Okay guys there is something I have to say. Uh so Blake noticed Dark's eyes and I'm gunna explain it. Karma has mentioned about the person in her head right? Well she isn't crazy, Mark and I have them to. Arie is Anti, Will is Wilford, Tony is Dark. Dark, Wilford, and Tim are Mark's. Wilford is the crazy side of Mark, Tim is the happy side, and Dark is the dark, evil, killer side. Sam and Anti are mine. Anti is like Wilford but acts like Dark. Sam is the doubtful, sad side of me. If you don't believe us then I think Dark and Anti can prove they aren't human. Dark before he found a way to have his own body took Mark over and made him cut his hair in that weird shark fin. These guys don't sleep, they rest. They died in their previous lives and became personalities. You have to believe me. Do you?"

" Prove it.." Blake said.

Dark stood up and walked over to Blake. " I've ripped a arm off before does that help. Or do I need to show you?" His eyes grew black and he smiled. His teeth were fangs.

" Break something, smash a wall or something b-big boy." Blake said trying to be tough.

" Dear I believe you no matter what." Ma said. Blake smirked and crossed his arms. " I bet you're lying. Anti is probably lying to."

Anti smiled and tapped Dark's shoulder. Dark turned around and Anti whispered in his ear. Dark poked Anti's back and Anti shrugged. Dark picked Anti up lightly and threw him hard at the wall. Anti smashed through four walls and into Karma's bedroom. Dark picked up a chunk of the wall and handed it to Blake.

" Holy shit!" They all said.

Anti walked through the walls holding his back. Dark picked him up and Anti relaxed into Dark's arms. " I really need to stop smashing through walls all the time..."

Dark laughed and sat back on the couch with Anti still in hand. " Any questions?"

Ma spoke. " How'd you die?"

" Burning, buried alive, drowning, titanic." They all said. Tim sat up and said " Car crash."

They talked about all of this stuff for the rest of the night. They retired to their rooms at about 11:00. Mark and Jack settled down and got into bed. Mark held Jack as Jack slowly fell asleep. He entered dream land and relaxed. He was recording a video for YouTube with Mark. The camera grew huge and engulfed Mark and Jack. They reappeared on a huge stage in front of millions of people. The people angrily shouted at them and threw things. A birthday cake hit Mark in the head and he swore. A large bottle smashed Jack on the head and everything went black. He awoke in Anti's and Sam's room.

" Sup?" Anti said tapping his hands on his lap in a steady drum beat.

" Weird dream again." Jack answered sitting down. " Someone threw a birthday cake at Mark..."

" Well it is his birthday tomorrow." Sam said walking over to the door. " Wanna go hang out with Dark and Wilford?"

Jack ran into Wilford and Dark's house and slammed the door behind him. He heard Tim complain and saw Dark on the couch resting. He jumped on Dark and a second later he ended up on the floor harshly. That would leave a bruise.

" Holy shit... Jack? Hold on let me get my damn glasses.. What are you doing here?" He asked annoyed.

" It's Mark's birthday tomorrow and I forgot! What can I do? My family is here during my husbands birthday!" Jack said plopping on the couch.

Wilford came in the room with a very tired Tim and sat on the couch. He was wearing Dark's clothes and looked tired. He smiled at Jack and spoke. " Jack maybe you should have known. I mean almost 25 million people between your two channels know about it and you didn't. A lot is happening this week while your family is here. You will just have to work things out is all." He said rubbing Tim's back calmingly.

" Wait what else is happening?" Jack asked.

Dark opened his mouth but Wilford cut him off. " You don't have to go to it Jack... But Mark is... Our wedding is on Friday and your family doesn't know how long they are staying. You should be there for your family. Don't worry about it."

" Why didn't you tell me?! I'll find an excuse of course I'm coming!" Jack said. Anti and Sam walked in and flopped in the beanbag chairs.

" Did you guys know about the wedding?" Jack asked.

" They told all of us last Tuesday... Don't you remember?" Sam said yawning.

" He fell asleep on the couch while we were talking so.." Dark said tired. " Guys this has been great but I haven't rested in about 52 hours so I need to sleep. So either you leave, or shut the fuck up. I look like a nerd in these glasses anyways so goodnight."

" Babe I think you look sexy in those glasses." Wilford whispered in Dark's ear. Dark blushed and smiled. He kissed Wilford and headed in the bedroom.

Jack took that as his cue to leave and said goodbye. Wilford handed him a box and told him it was for Mark's birthday. Jack thanked him and headed to his own head. He entered his body and went to sleep.

{morning jackaboy :P}

He woke up to laughing, he got up and walked out the door. Wilford, Dark and Sam were talking to Blake and Ma. Anti and Dark were dressed normally for them. Blake and Karma loved it.. Well karma did. Blake stayed far from both of them. Dark went the extra step and got yet another tattoo with Anti in a place in their heads. Anti had gotten green mist going down his arms and stopped at a barrier on the line of his wrists.

Anti was showing off about it and looked a little nervous. Dark stared out the window and Wilford just held Tim close.

" Are you guys okay?" Jack asked. " Where's Mark and Sam?"

" Excuse us will you? We need to talk." Wilford said to ma pulling Jack and Dark out of the room. Anti followed and they began speaking quietly.

" Cry's ex the siko demon isn't dead. Sam went to get Cry and Felix and Mark is out trying to find out who exactly this Lori chick is... It doesn't seem that bad but you see, there is more than one of them... There's three which is a lot!" Dark said aggravated.

Jack started hyperventilating and held onto the wall for support. Wilford looked concerned but started talking. " We called in Cry because he is what they are after. We also called in a man named Doctor. Alvin Sykovites and Russian scientist who specializes in giving us power to help destroy these guys. Don't worry Jack it will be fine! Trust me it can't be much harder than last time."

" You almost died last time!" Jack said annoyed.

" But we didn't!" Dark said happily.

" Why are you happy?" Jack asked.

" Mark hasn't taken a pill in like a month.. We are super strong! It will be awesome to kill something!" Dark said. His eyes grew bright blue. " Don't take any yourself either." He said smiling.

" I feel more confident all of a sudden." Jack said normally. Dark winked and walked off. Wilford smiled and patted Jack's shoulder.,he walked off and sat down with his family. They could totally win this right? Against three demons that are out for blood... Yea they got this...

Working on big shit here... Got plans yo! If u have any ideas on future writes tell meh luv y'all SMOOCHES


	51. Chapter 51

" Jack, we heard about your friend Cry. We will leave first thing in the morning dear. Don't try to let us stay cause I wouldn't feel safe. I love you dear, that's why we are leaving." Jack's ma said to him at dinner.

Jack nodded. They had a meeting with that Doctor anyways in the morning. Dark thought the demons would strike anytime now. Anti refused to see the doctor because he had his mist. He could easily choke them to weaken them without getting hurt to bad. Jack was brought to reality by Karma and Bailey speaking to him.

" What? I'm sorry." Jack said rubbing his face.

" I'm helping. I have the power to not get hurt. I could be a huge help to you guys! Five is better than four. And maybe we could get other people to help us!" Bailey said quite brave.

" Are ya sure?" Jack asked. She nodded and smiled. Then, a car pulled up and Mark got out. He limped to the door and walked inside.

" Bad bad bad very bad! Lori was working with Griffon the whole time! She nursed him back to health and made him stronger! Very very bad!" Mark said plopping on the couch. Wilford ran over and looked at his leg. A large bite mark was bleeding profusely and Wilford sighed. He went in the bathroom and got out supplies.

" What is this Mark?" Dark asked holding up a micro chip.

" Found it and thought it would be useful I dunno." Mark said letting Wilford tend to his wound. Dark ran to Mark's computer and typed some stuff in. He typed in a code and the computer exploded in code. Line after line and he read it all. Some parts he sighed and some he smiled.

" Welp, looks like we know their plan. But it's a good plan..." He said walking out of the room.

" How the hell did you do that?" Anti asked interested.

" To be honest I kinda typed in random numbers that I liked and copied them to the other peoples box types things. And I said to click it so I did... And in really really small words it had the plan. But certain letters were replaced with 0 and 7. With 70 being my favorite number I clicked on them and it showed the entire system thingy. One thing led to another and TADA!" Dark said using Hand gestures quite a lot.

" Huh... Nice." Anti said high fiving Dark.

" Why are you so happy Dark?" Mark asked.

" I get to kill someone without being yelled at!" He said excited.

" ...It's getting late and you guys need to rest as long as possible... Uh let's head u to bed huh?" Mark said rubbing his neck. He looked nervous, he rubs his neck when he was nervous. Jack didn't blame him though, he was dying on the inside thinking about what Anti and Sam had to go through. I mean Anti got beat up pretty bad by one of them.. There is three!

{Timeskip}

" Bye ma, I love ya." Jack said. Tears cam to his eyes.

" Good luck dear, I love you mo grà." She said kissing his cheek.

" See ya soon guys!" Karma said winking.

" Peace out losers." Blake said getting in the car.

Everyone waved goodbye as the uber zoomed away. Jack sighed and sat on the driveway. Tears leaked down his eyes, Mark sat next to him. He started rubbing Jack's back and Jack kept on silently crying. Anti and Sam hugged him at the same time. One at each side. He hugged them back and thanked them.

" We will see them again Jack, All of us. I promise." Anti said.

Jack nodded and wiped his tears away. Mark kissed him and he relaxed. He would see them again, he knew it.

{Time skip}

" Okay so I ran these tests and I believe this will help with your situation. Wilford would you like to go first?" Doctor Alvin said writing things down on his clipboard.

" No!.. He is going last just to make sure everything goes right... Uh I'll go first." Dark said shrinking down in the chair. Currently they were in a office with lots of medicines and chemicals. And needles... Lots of needles.

" Okay, you just need to answer some questions. What would you say your advantage is? Do you have any powers and if so what are they? Any thing that you are particularly good at?"

" Um... I'm strong, mind reading and.. Uh my eyes change color?... I'm good at electricity stuff. I made Mark want to be a engineer so I could learn some stuff like computers." Dark said counting on his fingers.

" Okay great. I have a perfect idea.. How are you with needles?"

" What exactly are you doing here?" Dark asked. The doctor ignored him and Injected him with a serum. Dark groaned and smacked his head against the chair ruffly. He stood still for a moment. The doctor went closer and Dark grabbed his collar, shoving him into a shelf of liquids.

" What the hell was that?!" Dark hissed.

" Power... I can't breath." The doctor said squeezing his eyes shut.

A blue coding line ran down his arms and shocked the doctor. He screamed and Dark dropped him,

" WHAT WAS THAT?!" He demanded picking up the doctor again.

" You said you were good with computers. So, I injected you with electricity. I'm shocked you didn't die.. Pun intended."

" CAN YOU TAKE IT OUT?" Dark said.

" Nope. It only happens when you want it to. Like Anti's mist."

" Dark... Drop it.." Anti said smiling. Dark dropped the man and he landed on some broken glass from the shelve. He swore and Dark stepped away.

" That would be a cool tattoo... Electric stuff coming down your arms. What do ya say?" Anti said. Dark smiled and nodded.

" Wilford? What would you say your advantage is? Do you have any powers and if so what are they? Any thing that you are particularly good at?" The doctor said wiping glass off of his coat.

".. I have like really good self control so I can kill easy. I can make people feel scared or feared or brave. I'm good at.. Cooking with a grill and fashion.. Uh Dark what am I good at?" Wilford asked.

" You're good at changing people's minds and warming people up." Dark replied shocking Anti.

" Alright... Please sit down this may hurt." The doctor said grabbing a red liquid from a container. Dark held Wilford's hand and closed his eyes. The doctor stuck the needle in and pushed. A hot first liquid went into Wilford's veins and he cursed. Dark absorbed as much as the pain as he could. Wilford relaxed and looked at him. The pain completely stopped and Dark took all of it.

" Thank you babe." Wilford whispered. Dark's eyes squeezed shut and he stopped breathing.

" What is that?" Wilford asked feeling the hot flow through his veins.

" Lava.. You can make your hands get to 3,000°F. You said you could warm people up! Dark the pain should end in a minute or so." Alvin said.

" Sam. What would you say your advantage is? Do you have any powers and if so what are they? Any thing that you are particularly good at?"

" I'm small and am a black belt at Tae Kwon Do. I don't think I have any powers.. I'm good at freaking people out... I can eat anything and not get food poisoning!" Sam said worried.

The doctor nodded and ran out of the room. He came back with a glowing green liquid and injected it in Sam. Sam slammed his head against the wall and shut his eyes. He felt a large amount of the pain go away and looked at Anti. Anti winked and Sam smiled.

" It's septic juice. You already have it in you but I have you more. You can poison anybody by touching their skin. It will dissolve instantly. So if you rub your hands on any demons then the entire area dissolves." The doctor explained.

" Cool!" Sam said fist bumping Anti.

" Let's go home!" Anti said pulling Sam and Wilford out of the room.

" Sorry for breaking every thing with your body dude!" Dark said saluting the doctor.

" Hey, can you rate out of five stars?" Alvin asked.

" I will rate one extra star for my fiancé wrecking your workplace... You get two stars Doctor. Have a wonderful night!" Wilford said from in the hallway.

" What why only two?!" Alvin said annoyed.

" First off, you didn't tell us what you were going to do. Second, you were just supposed to make us stronger and maybe heal our wounds so we could go in strong. Third, your lab is a bloody mess which may be our fault. The reason you got one star is because in the end it worked. It will probably help us a lot. But, you also made it permanent... Good bye!" Wilford said running out of the room before Alvin could reach him. He ran back in for Anti's pocket knife and smiled. Alvin ran at him but he ducked out of the way.

He ran out and they went home. But first, Dark went to the tattoo shop to get another tattoo of the electricity. Hey! It looked great and that's what mattered.

" How'd it go?" Mark asked sitting on the couch.

" Well... Sam's got fucking poisoning shit.. Wilford's got hot hands and Dark can shock mutha fuckas... It hurts too." Anti said making his mist got around in a small circle.

" It goes away easily right?" Jack asked.

" Nope it's permanent the mother fucker didn't tell us what was going on until he stuck a fucking needle in our damn arms. But, i crashed his office and maybe hurt him... I don't remember. It only comes out when we want it to though..." Dark said rubbing at his tattoos covered in plastic wrap.

" We are even more messed up.. Great.. We are gunna be found out guys.." Sam said nervous.

" Maybe... But guys! We have a fucking chance here!" Wilford said hugging Dark.

" You swore." Dark said hugging back.

" Shut up!" Wilford said kissing Dark.

" Okay." Dark said against Wilford's lips.


	52. Chapter 52

" So! Let's make a plan now that Cry is here! Hello Cry... So. Wilford, you are the strong but don't look mean so you watch Cry everywhere he goes. Sam, your great with computers so I'll print off the plan and you decode it. After you're done come to us with the plan and make a counter plan. You will fight if you have to but we don't want you to. You are still new, and Anti didn't turn out good when he fought for the first time. Anti and I will walk around town and check things out to find out if they are here or have any allies. Mark and Jack, if they come to the house you need to tell us!" Dark said pacing in the living room.

Cry and Felix came with Sam right after Jack's family left. Cry took the news well but Felix was freaking out. " So... What do I do?" Felix asked.

" Just... Try not to give anything away. Walk with him, hold his hand. Don't cling onto him. Take pictures with fans, just be normal. If it comes to it, we might need you as bait." Anti said seriously.

" B-bait?" Felix asked voice giving out.

" Yes, but the worst that would happen is them trying to kidnap you. But Wilford is there to protect you both." Anti replied.

" Okay." Felix said petting his pugs.

" Okay, dark print those sheets and get out of the house." Sam said getting up.

Dark went to the computer and typed in some things. The printer went alive and 15 pages of numbers and letters came off. Sam picked them up and got to work. He grabbed a highlighter and sat at Jack's desk.

" Did you upload your videos today?" Dark asked.

" Yea." They both said.

" Record as many videos as you can we don't know if you can record later.." Dark commanded.

They nodded and sat down to record. Cry and Felix sat down and talked quietly. Dark and Anti got up and looked at each other. Anti started to the door and Dark beat him their. They went in the garage and there was a couple loud crashes. They drove out in a black jeep which no one knew was there.

" The fuck?" Jack said laughing.

" I honestly don't know..." Mark said smiling, " But hey, they will be able to see better if anything is going on I guess.."

They laughed and moved on. Mark went over to Sam and offered his assistance. Sam didn't know morse code and Mark did. He began making dots and dashes on the scrap paper on his desk. He mouthed letters and put them together.

"... Griffon last... Riley first... Carlile second..." Mark said." Guys? Do you know a Riley or Carlile from anywhere?"

Wilford and Jack looked at each other. Then to Cry, then Mark. Jack sighed and Wilford told Mark about Carlile and Dark in the fighting rink. Mark groaned and smacked his head on the desk. Cry and Felix had known a Riley Beour from a bar. Sam and Mark kept on working as Wilford and Jack watched out the windows.

{Anti and Dark vision}

" Holy shit what about that guy?" Anti said setting down a menu. They were currently sat at a little outdoor coffee shop on the corner of town. Anti knew one of the workers who let them use the spot to look for people. They sat their for about and hour and a half before they saw anything different.

" He is fucking huge.." Dark mumbled smiling. " Just think it and I'll here it dumbass he might here you speak."

' He is big, and look at his eyes. Defiantly has colored contacts on. You can see fingerprints on his eyes. And he has a long scar across his arm like he was hit with a bottle or something. It pokes out in some spots like glass is still in his arm.' Anti thought.

" How the hell do you see that?" Dark asked amazed.

'Good eyesight.' Anti thought. ' Figure out what he wants dude read his mind!'

Dark squinted his eyes and focused his energy on the man's head. The man put barriers around his thoughts. Dark smashed against them until they broke. He felt a migraine coming on but he had to read his mind. One last supply of energy smashed into the barriers and they broke. The man looked around but didn't see the culprit. Dark smiled and entered his thoughts.

" He's good... But I'm in." Dark said shutting his eyes. He read through feed running around in the guy's head. His name was Riley Beour, 29 years old, first of the three guys to come after them, he had a shield which meant he could stop powers that they had, he was planning on striking today, tomorrow at the latest... Jesus his head hurt.

Dark pulled away but hit a barrier. He was trapped in this guy's head. He put his head in his hands and shut his eyes. Anti looked at him panicked and looked around. The man was sitting down now eyes closed.

Dark banged against the barrier and a flood or information came over him.. It was fake though. Things about Cry, Felix, Jack, Sam, Mark, him, Wilford... His head banged from his head and he knew the others felt it too. He focused of the walls and smashed into them. The information flooded his mind and he pushed it away... Did he really kill 124 people in his life? He was a monster... Anti hasn't killed anyone yet.. Wilford loved him right? Mark... He's killed someone? With Wilford? Why didn't he know that?... Sam was a lair.. What?... Cry had feelings for.. Griffon? Oh... Wait what? THIS ISN'T REAL! It can't be real... Right?.. It's real isn't it.. Dark was.. He was a spy? I am.. What?... Who's Sam again?... Jack's personality right?.. Wait.. Who's Jack?... What's the plan again?.. What was he doing again?... NO MORE!... More?... Am I going to get out?... No?... Wait! Yes I will get out!

Darks mind was token over and Anti looked at Riley. He was smiling like a idiot. Anti cursed and tapped Dark's shoulder.

" Dark! Focus dude... Get out.." Anti whispered.

The man was making his way out of the crowd, And toward them! He shoved into Anti and apologized. " Sorry sir, might want to get him a Asprin he looks like a headache hit him." He said smiling. He knew who they were, But he didn't know they got information.

Dark smashed the barriers at last and exited fast. Riley cursed and began walking away. Dark sighed and grabbed his head. Anti grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the jeep. Anti grabbed the wheel and took off for home. He was silent the entire way, not talking to Dark at all.

" Did you ever kill anyone Anti?" Dark asked.

" Why would you ask that?" Anti snorted.

" Just wondering..." Dark mumbled.

" Yes I have, three people only though." Anti replied turning in the driveway.

Dark nodded and got out of the car. They made their way in the house and Dark disappeared.

" Dark what's the info dude!" Anti said annoyed slightly.

" What info?" Dark asked reappearing.

" What did you learn in that guy's head." Wilford said calmly.

"... That... Uh he was gunna come tonight maybe.. Maybe tomorrow. Uh he had a shield for a power... Uh... He's 29... Cry lik- wait uh... They all have the same mind stuff..." Dark rambled wide eyed.

" A SHEILD!" Mark yelled. Oh shit!

" Dark are you okay?" Jack asked. Dark shook his head and smiled. " Yea yea I'm great.. Uh what do we do next?"

Jack looked at Wilford who started thinking. He had a SHEILD and Dark tried to get in his head.. He could have fed Dark false things to question him and get the real info safe and sound.. Dark could have been trapped in that guy's head forever and Riley could have turned him against Cry... But, he got the information and that's what mattered.

" He'll be fine, but a little confused." Wilford said smiling.

" But he forgot the plan... Does Riley have it?" Jack asked nervously.

" No.. He can't take it out of Dark, he has a lot of barriers from Barb's personality. I do too, he will be fine. He was fed some false information so he would get distracted. He will be fine by tonight if he just asks us the questions he has." Wilford said sitting on the couch.

Dark sat down and asked Wilford tons of questions. Anti gave Sam the information and helped make another plan. Jack and Mark searched around the area for Riley, and cry and Felix just hung out. One question quieted the house though.

" Cry.. Do you still have feelings for Griffon?" Dark asked.

Cry shut his eyes and sighed. " I did, but when I saw what he did to me for the first time when I had a good mind I knew how bad he was. So the answer is no Dark."

Dark nodded and moved on to other questions. Sam and Anti kept working through the night and Cry and Felix fell asleep. After a while Wilford started resting and Mark and Jack came in to sleep. Dark and Sam went out to patrol and Anti kept working.

" Did he really trap you in his head? How does that even work?" Anti asked.

" Uh.. Yea and I dunno really. I sent my mind in his and he trapped it... Ask Wilford when he wakes up because I don't know." Dark replied scratching his head.

" Okay... I'll go left you go right?" Anti asked.

Dark nodded and took off running, Anti in the other direction. They ran until about 11:00 when Anti needed rest. They headed in and switched out with Mark and Wilford. Dark helped Sam with the plan and Anti rested. It was 11:00 when Mark and Wilford smashed though the door. Yes, smashed.

Riley stood there smiling evilly. Mark groaned and got up, he ran away and Dark, Anti, And Sam joined Wilford.

A large flash and then Bailey stood there. She ran behind Wilford and got ready. Riley made the first move and walked around them. Anti and Sam ran out in the yard and the others followed. Riley stalked over to them and hissed. They growled in response and the fight began.

" I'll take care of you and have the rest go for Steven. Easy with a little help! Right Dark? You'll help me right?" Riley said staring right into Darks head.

" I will? Wait... NO I WON'T!" Dark said punching Riley in the gut. Blood poured out of his stomach and he hissed. They had started war... And they were the army... Against three fucking demon ex's... It's like fucking twilight am I right?


	53. Chapter 53

" Take left!" Wilford yelled to Bailey. She crossed to his left side and kicked his ribs. Riley hissed and picked her up. He chucked her into the trees and she just laughed. Dark grabbed his arm and tugged hard. It came off easily and Riley moaned. His skin grew red, his eyes white, his skin bubbled and his teeth became fangs. He bellowed and Anti sent mist into his open mouth. It choked and Wilford kicked his throat. It's throat crunched and it sputtered a black liquid out. Dark threw in a punch and it grabbed his arm, taking a chunk out. Dark growled and kicked it in the mouth. Anti smirked and grabbed a small grenade and threw it at the beast. It grabbed it and smiled. It exploded and blew off his hand. Wilford grabbed a dagger and stuck it in the things leg, it yelled and It grabbed Anti and aimed to throw him. Dark grabbed his other arm and pulled. A huge chunk came off and it dropped Anti. But, it scratched him harshly a crossed the arm.

" Thanks boo." Anti said running back.

Dark gave him a funny look and Riley grabbed Wilford. Dark launched at Riley and grabbed his head. He ripped a large chunk of his face off and there it on the ground. It screamed and dropped to his knees. Wilford fell back hurting his wrist and Dark vanished. He came back with a long sword and stabbed Riley through the head. The end of the blade went through his head and stuck in the ground, trapping the demon. Anti's mist surrounded him and Dark grabbed a short knife and stuck Riley through the heart. Everyone high fived and went inside.

" Done!" Anti said proudly.

" That was easier than I thought it would be... Minor injuries only!" Wilford said.

A large moan escaped Riley's lips and Wilford sighed. Dark grabbed his head and questions flooded though his barriers. Was Barb good or bad?... Am I really evil.. Am I good or bad? Is Wilford good or bad? What's my name again? Am I going to turn to the other side?... What is happening!... Who is Mark again?

Anti ran outside. Wilford followed but on the way grabbed a gun. Riley was spazzing out and Wilford shot it multiple times. Head, leg, thigh, chest, and right through the ear. Dark went out and walked around the thing. When he reached its foot it kicked him harshly. He swore and ripped it's foot off. Dark grabbed a lighter and Wilford gasoline. They soaked the thing and set it to flames. A foul burnt rubber smell filled the air and they all went inside.

" It's dead now!" Dark said dialing a number on his phone. Barb was there in twenty minutes.

" Okay not bad injuries at all!... Anti come here dear." She said. He walked over and sat on the counter pulling out his phone. " Anything hurt badly?" She asked. He shook his head and looked on tumbler. She cleaned his arm and wrapped it. She checked his back and wrapped a thin bandage on it. His spine was bruised but not bad.

" Dark?" She said letting Anti leave.

Dark walked in and sat down. " Anything hurt badly?" She asked.

" My head but you can't fix that... I think it's just my arm and foot." He said looking out the window. She nodded and got to work. She wound his arm and checked out his foot. The skin split open and the bond showed. Nothing bad though all in all. She fixed it and he thanked her walking off.

" Wilford?" She called.

He walked in and just pointed to his wrist and she nodded. The bone was bruised so she applied medicine and wound it. Wilford thought about Riley's power over the mind and asked Barb about it. He wanted to know if it was permanent or not. Her response was short but all he needed to hear. " Honestly Wilford, it will be permanent but knowing him he will never bring it up. Just always answer questions he has and he'll be fine."

He thanked her and walked away. He met up with Sam and Anti to go over the plan. It was simple. They just needed to kill Carlile and then move on to Griffon. They were to act like there was a fight that involved them splitting up so they looked broken apart. Simple and sweet. It was the details that mattered most anyways.

" Hey Will?" Dark asked.

" Yea baby?" Wilford asked rereading the plan.

" I'm I good or bad?" He asked.

" Uh...neutral I'd say." Wilford replied. Dark nodded and they got back to work.

{Meanwhile}

" Alright! So they obviously got Riley which doesn't really matter. He was weak anyways... But he gave us a advantage. We have one of them in the palm of our hand! We just need to get the one they call Anti and we will most certainly win. Dark and Anti are the strength that we need to win. If we kidnap both of them and wash their brains out they will be on our side. And my Cry is as good as mine..." Griffon said pacing the dark room in front of his partner.

" So instead of attacking them tomorrow we are kidnapping Anti and Dark? How will we do that?" Carlile asked.

" They will go out in town to see if your coming. You have to lead them to a quiet alleyway and we will both get them. Only if they are alone though. And we will need supplies..." Griffon answered.

" But they could take us if they wished!" Carlile argued. " He took me down easy!"

" Which one?"

" Dark at the rink when I wanted to test my powers... He almost killed me!"

" We can bring in some others... We'll take out the big guy first. Anti is easier just bring gas masks." Griffon said as if it was obvious.

He nodded and walked out of the room. He came in a while later with eight huge guards, gas masks, and a towel with a special liquid to knock them out. He also had rope and more cloth.

" Why do we need them so much again?" Carlile asked.

" Anti has incredible eyesight, and mist that can kill. Dark has incredible strength that can kill a snap a elephants neck, and can read minds. We NEED them! I don't care if anyone dies in the process! And we will put up extra barriers so they don't know we are coming." Griffon said walking out, leaving the guards behind.

{Meanwhile}

" So Anti we going to check out town tomorrow?" Dark asked walking laps around the house with Anti.

" Yea I'm down! Just us? Bro time!" Anti said fist bumping Dark.

They snickered and went back to the house so Anti could rest. Dark would be fine for 24 more hours so he and Sam went over some code. Wilford had went out with Cry, Jack and Felix to get Subway.

Dark walked out into the dining room and smashed his head on something. " Jesus what the hell is that?!" He said smiling. It was a picture of him and Wilford in tuxes walking down an aisle that Tim had drawn on a canvas. Tim was being baby sat by a Barb and her personality for the fight so he wouldn't get hurt.

" God I need food where are they?" Sam asked putting his papers down on the desk. Dark shrugged and walked around the house looking through the windows.

{ Time skip to next morning!}

" Alright guys lets go!" Dark said clapping. It was 6 in the morning and they were starting the schedule. He and Anti jumped in the jeep and sped down the road. They sat at the coffee shop and started looking around. Anti ordered some donuts and they enjoyed those for a while. It was about 10 in the morning when they saw him. They knew who he was because of the fight.

" Newbie... Don't let him get away Anti!" He mumbled getting up. They followed him down the street and he went into a small alley way.. They weren't ready for what was about to happen.

" Should we follow him? Looks spooky..." Anti said.

" What's gunna happen that's so bad?" Dark teased walking down the alleyway.

Anti followed and they met up with Carlile.

" Hello there..." Carlile said smirking.

" Hi..." Dark said confused.

" Sup mother fucker!" Anti said smiling.

" I'm quite scared that we may lose to you guys.." Carlile spat out.

" Yea... Probably." Anti shrugged.

" We can't have that." Carlile said.

" I would like that scenario I don't know about you." Dark said smiling.

" That's why we need your help!" Carlile said smiling even wider.

" Huh?" They both asked.

" We need you either fighting with us.. Or dead so you won't fight against us sillies. So would you kindly follow me?" Carlile asked.

" No... We are good..." Anti said frowning.

" Over my dead body.." Dark growled.

Carlile sighed and crossed his arms. Dark and Anti did too and Dark flexed to make him look bigger. Sure it was douchey but he was Mark's personality... Carlile snapped his fingers and nine huge people came out of the shadows and surrounded them. Anti swore and Dark raised his fists. Anti followed but his palms. Two guards came at Anti and quickly surrounded him. The rest went to Dark and grabbed the back of his shirt. He struggled and a wet towel was placed over his mouth. He ripped a guards arm off and everything went fuzzy. He stomped on a man's foot and elbowed a guard in the chest. A hot liquid entered his body via needle and his eyes dropped shut. He smacked his head into one guards and it fell to the ground, skull crushed. One dead... He smacked his head into another's and they fell down too. He kicked one guards chest and its skin broke apart showing the bone. He reached in the man's stomach and ripped out whatever was in his hands. It was warm and squishy...He struggled and calmed down. His vision went white and he saw Anti drop to the floor.

Anti's mist surrounded the two guards and they choked. Carlile hit him hard on the head and his vision went black. His mist didn't cut off though. It choked the guards and they died.

" Jack do you feel Anti? Darks being quiet unlike him normally..." Wilford said rubbing his neck nervously.

" They might be stalking Carlile, they are fine I bet they're just messing with us!" Jack said hopeful.

Wilford nodded and began walking out of the house and around the yard. He hoped they were okay..

Sorry for the late updates!


	54. NOT A CHAPTER BUT READ!

Ok guys this isn't a chapter but please read,

I'm in shock over how Septiplier Saves Mark is going! Everyone who reads this is so important to me and I just wanted to thank you all. I can't explain how loved I feel when ever I get a comment or even see the views go up! I have had goals for this and I can't even believe how many have been gotten!

1\. Get 10,000 views DONE

2\. Have fan art of characters

3\. 50 comments DONE

4\. 25 favorites DONE

5\. 20 followers DONE

6\. 150,000 words

The amount of goals completed blows me away! I love all of you, stay breathing eat some pie, take a warm bath. I'll see you in the next chapter children... Remember, you still need to change the world.


	55. Chapter 55

Anti woke up, head pounding. He looked around and cursed. He was in a small dark room with one small window. Across the room was a large panel of glass which had another room connected to it. Dark was sat their chained up. Dark was chained up by his hands, ankles, and neck and rope tied around his legs fairly tight. Anti was chained with his ankles, and hands and also had the rope. His hands had metal wrapped around them to prevent mist. He pushed mist into the metal until it slowly dissolved. He then noticed a note next to him.

' If you get out of those chains you won't be out back in them, we must be friendly to our new army.. The same goes for the glass if you can break it... It's bullet proof and hurricane proof so I doubt it... And we plan to brain wash your friend, we think we could get you to compromise with us.. Your friend depends on it.' The note read. He sighed and ripped off the metal connecting his ankles to the floor the rope ripped off after a while. He slowly stood up and sighed. His head had a sticky liquid coming from a cut which didn't seem to bleed anymore. He walked up to the glass and knocked loudly. Dark's head perked up and he blinked a couple times. Dark was incredibly sore for some reason... He looked down at his hands and ripped off the chains. He then grabbed the one chained to his neck and ripped it off violently. The same for his ankles. The rope he got apart I little while later and a large cut was across his eyebrow.

Anti tapped the glass and pretended to smash it. Dark nodded and Anti stepped back, Dark did too. He ran up to the glass and threw himself at it harshly. It cracked but didn't break. He threw a bloody fist at the glass and it shattered. He grabbed his hand and swore. Anti gave him the note and Dark punched the stone wall. It shattered a piece of it and he sank down on his knees.

" Why don't we try to get in our heads..." Anti suggested.

Dark nodded and tried, a large shock came from his arm and he fell over.

" Not...happening..." Dark moaned.

Anti smiled. " Can't be that bad."... He tired and it he fell over. " DAMN!" He said groaning.

Then, the door opened and Griffon walked in. Dark growled and Anti hissed. Griffon just laughed and sat down on the floor. He patted the ground but the boys didn't budge. He just shrugged and began speaking.

" We are trying to be nice to you guys. So... We are not going to brainwash you, just make you fight with us.. If you don't we will kill everyone you love, simple enough... Or we will just drug you and hold you hostage until they give us Cry..."

" I'd rather die again!" Dark growled, eyes going red.

" Calm down Darky we will probably hold you ransom... But, you'd better be easy to work with or else we will cut the food and water. Understand?" Griffon said smirking.

" How long have we been here?" Dark growled.

" We got you yesterday. So almost two days, it's late." Griffon said smiling. He brought a platter of food out from behind him and handed it to Anti and Dark. They threw it to the ground. Anti spat at Griffon and Griffon sighed.

" You don't want your water?" He asked innocently.

" It's drugged dude... I can read your mind." Dark sneered.

Anti picked up the glass and chucked it at Griffon. It smashed against his chest and Griffon yelled. Anti and Dark fell to the ground from electricity.

Griffon left them for the rest of the night. Anti grew thirsty and drank a small amount of the water given to him. His eyes squeezed shut and Dark threw the glass at the guard when he opened the door. A guard yelled in and they quieted down. To be a bitch Anti and Dark started yelling random things at the top of there lungs until they had been knocked out. Griffon walked in a little later and smiled at Anti.

" Thirsty? You look it." He said smiling. Dark picked up the metal ball that Anti's hands were caught in and threw it in the air. When it came down slightly he kicked it at griffon which smashed into his face. Griffon pressed a button and Dark was on the floor...Dark walked up to him slowly and placed a hand on his shoulder in a kind way.. He sent a large wave of electricity to griffon and he jumped back and onto the ground spazzing out. Anti and Dark laughed at him until they were knocked out by the guards. They woke up that time chains tightly around their entire bodies. Dark only had really thick chains holding his lower legs and hands to his sides. Griffon walked in and just looked at them mocking them. Anti fucking fell asleep but Dark stared right back at griffon his eyes blood red. Griffon got up and placed a hand on Dark's face and smiled evilly. " Your not so bad yourself Dark... I like bad boys." He said kissing Dark ruffly on the mouth. Dark bit down hard on Griffon's tongue and blood filled his mouth. Griffon yanked away and Dark smiled.

" I like the taste of your blood." Dark said smirking. Griffon sighed and punched Dark hard, but not enough to knock him out just hurt him a lot and make him loopy. He held Dark's head forcefully forward and grinned. He kissed Dark deeply and forced his mouth open. Griffon towered over Dark and kissed him, forcing him to kiss back. Dark tried biting him but griffon bit him first. He groaned and just wished for it to be over...

Anti woke up and looked around. He looked to his left and almost cried. Griffon was basically terrorizing Dark and kissing him hands ALL over his helpless body. The chains tired his hands and feet together tightly cutting of circulation and making him helpless. Griffon pushed him against the wall making him stay while he had fun.. Anti turned his head away but peeked over to see red tears roll down from purple eyes. A bright Lilac looked so strange and uncommon from the pale face.

{Time skip 20 minutes}

" Gentlemen we will pack up our things and head out now. It's late and we want them out cold for the fight." Griffon said getting up. He walked out, on his way kicking them both ruffly.

{meanwhile}

" They have been gone all of yesterday the day before that and today! Something had to happen to them!" Wilford said panicking. He wasn't good under pressure without Dark by his side calming him down.

{meanwhile}

They were thrown ruffly into the back of the car and the guard slammed the door. They were pretty beat up, they put up a good fight though. They woke up while being carried outside and ended up killing five guards. But, one stabbed Dark multiple times and Anti's back split open. Anti could move but it pained him greatly. Dark had been stabbed on the lower abdomen, leg, shoulder, and had a long, deep gash a crossed his forehead along with being shot many times. Anti's back split open, showing his spine. He had a long cut a crossed his chest that kept bleeding. A guard was in the back with them asking them questions. Anti answered weakly but Dark just ignored him, ending up with his eyebrow bar piercing being ripped out. " Great now I only have a nose, ear and snakebites... You bitch." Dark complained not wanting to show pain.

The car started and they headed toward Jack's house to claim Cry...

" Idiots! I told you not to hurt them now they can't fight! Dark can barely stand... And Anti is almost paralyzed! Oh god this isn't going good!... But hey, at least they can't fight against us anyways.." Griffon said to the two guards he had left. There would be him, Carlile, and a guard against Wilford, Sam, and Bailey... Maybe they would still win this after all.

{ Meanwhile }

" What if they come after us and have tons of ninjas with them.. Without Anti and Dark we can't fight!" Wilford said panicking even more. He sat down and focused on counting his breaths... One, two, three, four, five, six,... Who was that in his head?

Two people stood in his head. They came out and he knew who they were instantly. They looked exactly like their human... Two boys that looked like Edward and William, Yui's brothers. They were big too. Yay!

" Need some help?" They asked. " Seems to me that your out numbered without Dark and Anti. Yui told us! I'm Rae by the way. And this is Billy."

" Wilford and we could really use the help thanks!" He said suddenly more confident. " Here's the plan.. Okay so sense they-"

A large car drove into their yard, followed by another. Griffon and the guards got out and grinned. They all ran outside and Wilford gasped. Carlile stood their evilly holding a very beaten Anti. Dark stood next to him chained to Carlile's side. Anti's back was split open and he looked weak. Dark looked fine besides the multiple bullet holes and blood pouring out of him! His lips where swollen to strangely...

" It's their fault they fought back, not mine. You see Wilford, if they were fighting we would have lost... But now it's us, against you. And to make this a little more interesting, if you don't hand Cry over than we will hurt your lover here!... I don't know how much more these boys can take... Maybe fire would work?... And dirt!" Griffon said laughing crazily. Dark spit in Griffon's eye and griffon shot him. Dark growled.

Wilford almost puked... What did he do?... Oh dear if they touched Dark or Anti... Wilford would rather die than loose them. What would Dark do at a time like this?... Play it cool Wilford!.. Oh good god play it cool.

He grinned, " Well just kill them if it's to much trouble!" Wilford said crossing his arms. Rae, Billy, Sam, and Bailey stood behind him at the words.

Griffon just laughed, cold and hard. He grabbed a gun and aimed it at Dark. He pulled the trigger and Dark grabbed his shoulder. Three more shots rang out and Dark moaned. Wilford grabbed his mouth and barely stopped himself from screaming.

" I'm having to much fun torturing these boys. Quite frankly I would enjoy these guys as much as Cry.. Wilford your fiancé is very attractive, I like him, maybe even more than Cry. Anti is cute, but he'd be more of a fuck buddy.. Or slave. If I had Cry, Dark, and Anti I would be set for a long time." Griffon sneered petting Dark's face. Dark bit his hand and he shot him once more. Anti sent mist toward griffon but was to weak to make any permanent damage. " Tisk Tisk babe don't play hard to get on me." Griffon said in Dark's ear.

" Why the fuck does these sort of things happen to me?" Dark mumbled. Griffon went to touch him again and Dark exploded in rage.

"Really! Okay this is fucking enough dude! I'm don't with being your fucking prisoner! Anti may not be able to stand, but I'm stronger than him!" Dark growled ripping off his chains. Carlile swore and Dark side kicked him, right in the head. Carlile's skull cracked and he dropped Anti. Dark caught him and threw him to Wilford. Wilford ran in the house and handed him to Mark and Barb.

Griffon pressed a button and a large shocking noise was heard. They heard Anti scream and Dark fell to his knees. He got up quickly and ripped the handcuffs off. He yelled now, starting the plan. Wilford threw Bailey at a guard and he threw her off. Rae grabbed the guard and smashed him to the side of the car leaving a dent. He threw the man to Wilford who ripped his head clean off. Maybe was holding in a little big of anger towards griffon for hurting his family... Just a little.

Dark grabbed Carlile and growled. Dark's teeth sharpened into longish fangs and he ripped Carlile's head off with his teeth. He hissed and Carlile fell over. Griffon pressed a new button and Dark fell to the ground choking. Wilford ran up to Griffon and punched him square in the face. Griffon snarled and his flesh went red, bones blue.

" Here we go.." Wilford said cracking his knuckles. Dark got up not breathing and kicked Griffon. Griffon's nails slashed Dark a crossed the stomach and he hissed. Dark doubled over and grabbed his stomach.

" Like that? Poison... Snake poison to be exact baby... All I need is Cry babe... Don't make me wait longer or else I'll take you too!" Griffon said.

" Oh shut up!" Dark said throwing in a punch. Griffon dug his nails into Dark's face and kissed him forcefully on the mouth. Dark head butted him ruffly and Griffon fell back and Dark shocked him with his hands. Dark ran up to Wilford and kissed him. Wilford kissed back lovingly, not wanting to break the kiss.

Griffon interrupted the kiss with grabbing Wilford. Dark growled and leapt at Griffon. Griffon shocked Dark but he grabbed onto Griffons shirt. He lifted him off the ground and smashed him onto the ground. He grabbed his chest and ripped out a huge chunk of Griffons red skin. Wilford jumped up and sent heat into Griffon's head. Griffon moaned and Sam ran out form inside with a lighter. He threw it to Wilford and ran over to Griffon on the ground. He sent poison all over Griffon's heart area. Dark put his head in his hands and Griffon laughed.

" Found out the hard way that I put a microchip in their? Even if I die I wanted to take something away from you guys... Anti and Dark will be hunted down until my last man... I swear to it." Griffon said slowly dying.

Dark growled and ripped Griffon's head clean off with his teeth. Sam grabbed three gas cans and Wilford picked up the guard and Carlile. Dark picked up chunks of skin and Muscle and threw them in a pile. Sam covered the lot of demons with gas and Wilford dropped the lighter. As soon as the flames died down everyone ran outside.

Dark fell over and everyone gathered around him. Anti fell over and they gathered around both of them. A small beeping noise came from their head and arms. Cry and Felix were having a breakdown and Mark and Jack were in pain from Anti and Dark. Barb was working harshly on draining out the poison and taking out bullet shells. Dark's blood came in a endless supply and they were shocked on how much was coming out. Wilford just stood their in shock..

Dark woke up with a groan and sucked in a breath. Barb had tweezers very deep in his shoulder and it didn't feel to great. Bailey, Rae, and Billy made checks around the house to make sure their wasn't anymore.

" Barb I'm fine... No more." Dark said gritting his teeth together.

" There is still a bullet somewhere in there!" Barb said moving the tweezers around in his shoulder even more. He felt it stretch out his skin and he grabbed her hand.

" Barb... Stop." He said a little to harshly. " Please." He added." Mark by the fucking way a guard asked me if you really had that singing voice..." He said looking at Mark. Mark laughed and sat down on the couch near the kitchen. Jack joined him and laid his head on Mark's lap.

She nodded and pulled out the tweezers. He helped and sat up. He saw Anti on the ground and went closer to him. He poked him a couple times and spoke. " Wake up faggots time to shine!" In his alpha voice and Anti's vision came alive. He looked panicked but smiled when he saw Dark smiling next to Wilford.

" Don't do that... Thought ye were the nasty guard..." He said picking his head up. Dark just smiled and picked him up lightly and walked inside. He sat him down on the couch lightly and sat down on the floor next to him. Wilford vanished and came back with Tim.

" PAPA!" Tim said running into Darks arms. Dark just sighed and hugged Tim. Red tears forming in his eyes, from being happy, and the pain.

Tim looked at him and tears spilt out of his eyes. He said how horrible his papa looked and Dark just said it was all gone. Jack sat next to Anti and took a couple pain pills. Mark actually did to make Dark rest. Dark gladly rested for a while, a long while.

Wilford just watched Dark like a hawk, not leaving him. Dark was currently laying on the couch holding Wilford protectively asleep. Both arms had him held their softly. Wilford melted into his fiancé and shut his eyes, willing rest to come. They had been on Mark's couch because the chip in Dark and Anti made it so if they tried to turn into their head it would shock them harshly. Barb was looking all over for a doctor that could help the poor boys. But, all in all everything turned out okay, which was all they needed right now.


	56. Chapter 56

{Meanwhile in demon plan stuff... Eh}

" I would explain the plan for our two friends but you see, everything we say is being typed by a girl who has no life..." Lori said crossing over to a large amount of guards.

{Mark and Jack's place}

" Anti wake up!" Dark said poking him. Anti got up and groaned. His back hurt like hell. He lifted his head and looked at Dark. He scratched his thigh and began trying to get up. Dark shoved him down and Anti moaned. Dark just smiled and sat up straight.

" Rest, you need sleep. Your back is pretty fucked up... And don't make me have to come back here from the rehearsal dinner for our wedding... And Mark is taking me to get a tux... So keep on sleeping! I'll chain you down if I have to.. And use thicker chains than last time." Dark joked handing anti a glass of water.

" Bro tomorrow's the wedding and I need a tux! Damn I can't wait I'm so happy for ya!" Anti said smiling widely.

" I'm excited too Will's the love of my life, and you are going to be in a chair. Deal with it," Dark said beginning to walk away. Anti hissed and Dark sighed, turning around.

" Why do you care so much about me?" Anti asked.

" You're like my brother." Dark said walking away for real this time. Anti just smiled and kept on resting.

[Time skip]

" Oh my god Dark you have to get that one it's like totally perfect!" Mark said clapping with Tim about one suit Dark had on. It was black with red insides. It somewhat matched his skin tone a crossed the velvet in strange ways. The red matched his hair and gave it a home like look. He didn't look as imitating as before. Mark was freaking out over the suit and acted very happy.

" Tim think I should get this one?" Dark asked smiling.

Tim nodded vigorously and Dark laughed. Dark paid for the suit and they exited the shop.

" Your taking out the piercings right?" Mark asked.

" Well duh! All of them except the snakebites. I love those more than I love you." He said to Mark smirking. Tim giggled and Mark giggled. Dark laughed at Mark and Mark flipped him off smiling.

[Wilford's suit!]

" Okay so... Dark grey or navy blue?" Wilford said turning in the mirror. Jack thought and chose grey because it made him seem more wedding like. Wilford agreed happily and picked out a bright pink bow tie. He looked in the mirror once more to set his choice. It was perfect! The dark grey matched his eyes when he was excited. His hair made the grey pop out more and the Bow tie matched his hair. He took it off and paid for it.

" Dark is getting Tim a suit right?" Jack asked.

" Yea, and we are getting Anti and Sam one." Wilford said vanishing.

He came back with a piece of paper and some measurements. They were probably for Anti sense Sam was also with him. Sam tried on a dark blue suit and liked it. He got it and shopped for Anti. They were the same size so he tried on a bunch and let Anti see. Anti chose a bright purple one but Wilford didn't allow him to. There was a black suit with a green bow tie which Anti loved. They got out quickly and went out to plan.

[Tim suit]

" Ahh Tim you look great!" Dark said looking at his son. Dark knelt down and groaned slightly from the pain. The bullet holes were still bandaged and hadn't stopped bleeding. A bullet was still in his shoulder but he ignored it. He returned his attention to Tim and helped button the last button on his shirt. Tim didn't have a suit his size but Dark put him in a white button up and black slacks. Tim picked out his glow in the dark bow tie and loved it. He also loved how the wedding was at night so he would glow.

" Papa I want this!" Tim said twirling in the mirror. Dark nodded and Mark high fived Tim. Tim and Mark started giggling and Dark just stared at them weirdly until they stopped.

" Okay let's fucking go!" Dark said clapping.

{Rehearsal dinner!}

Wilford and Dark sat at a table making weird faces at the guests and some people gave weird faces back. They did that the whole dinner basically until they could leave. Tim fell asleep under one of the tables and every had to get on their knees to find him. He was under the 14th table they searched. Jack ended up finding him and tickled him awake. Tim just started giggling and his eyes went even an brighter blue than before. Dark and Wilford started spitballs between Mark, Jack and them.

" Name as many guests as you can go!" Wilford said yelling at Dark.

" Uh Matt, Ryan, Wade, Bob, Ken, Dan and Phil, Mark, Jack, Tim, Yui, Marzia, Lacey, Nick, Nick's wife, Edward, William, Rae, Billy, Barb and her personality, Karma, Bailey, Wilford's friends Rachel and Dallas, my only family member alive Alice who is my great, great, great, great, great cousin... Felix, Cry, Jeff the man who runs the fighting place, Karma's sister May... That's all I know." Dark said thinking. " OH Tim's friends Maddy, Melody and Reagan, and their parents Kristen and Wyatt, Mark's family, Jack's brother Blake, Jack's old band mate Tyler... Team Edge. That's like 43 people right? Uh their is like 50 invited so... I forgot some.."

" All I thought of that was different than them was Sarah and Brendon our neighbors and Casey who helped me out when I first came here..." Wilford said frowning.

" Huh... Five are forever forgotten.. Oh yea they're Elle, Foster, Liam, Brenda, and Destiny the people who own the gym! How did we forget them?" Dark said smiling.

Wilford shrugged and the Rehearsal dinner ended.

{ At home...}

" DARK I FIGURED OUT A WAY SO WE CAN GET IN OUR HEADS!" Anti screeched sitting in a wheel chair. " Dude I just randomly tried and it worked!"

Dark tired and fell to the ground. He swore and Anti bursted out laughing. He was laughing so hard his eyes closed and he didn't see Dark smiling evilly at him. Dark whispered something in his ear and Anti gave him a scared look. Dark just smirked and Anti opened his eyes.

" Oh Jesus I didn't know that was you.. Goddammit Dark don't do that again!" Anti said clutching his heart. Dark just smiled and winked. Anti punched him jokingly and Dark pinched him. Anti swatted him away and they continued their night in piece. They were in the middle of an intense level of Mario maker when Barb walked in with her personality. Apparently she could sense pain which was nice to have.

" Okay Anti let me see!" She said. Anti struggled to stand and Dark went to assist him. He picked Anti up lightly and flinched. Anti's head was right on the bullet pushing it in his arm. Barb's personality looked at both of them and whispered to Barb.

" Dark does the bullet still bother you? I can take it out." She said. Dark glared at her and sat Anti down at the counter.

" That's my brother right there don't annoy him." Anti said defensively at barbs personality. " Who are ya?"

" Call me BB it's my initials. No one can pronounce my name right." She said putting her hands up surrender.

Anti stuck his tongue out at her and smiled. BB laughed and motioned to his back. He took his shirt off and she began unwrapping his back. Barb kept bringing up Dark's shoulder but he kept refusing. She finally snapped and yelled at him to lay down on the couch. He looked at her like he was going to kill her but laid down. She grabbed tweezers and stuck them in his shoulder where a small hole was. He called out and gripped the couch. It ripped and she moved the tweezers around trying to find the bullet. Dark gritted his teeth and Wilford ran over holding his hand.

" Okay found it!" Dark said gritting his teeth even more.

Barb pulled out a dark red covered bullet that had a slight beeping noise and glow coming out of it. She put the bullet on a towel and began filling his shoulder with a thin layer of gauze. Dark sighed and a strong power of electricity out of his body. Wilford jerked his hand away and laughed.

" Jesus Christ!" Wilford said shaking his hand. Dark looked apologetic and Wilford kissed him. Dark groaned into the kiss and Wilford let go.

" All done Dark that wasn't so bad was it?" Barb asked. BB smirked and Dark's eyes grew red at BB. She flinched away and Dark growled low in his throat.

" I thought you would be more mature than that BB..." Barb said putting her hands on her hips.

" Hey just because you're old and mature and I'm not doesn't mean I have to be mature." BB said.

Anti, Wilford, and Sam ooohhhheed and Dark just smirked. BB brought up the wedding and Wilford and Dark began telling her all about it. BB was nicer after a while and really seemed to warm up to everyone fairly quickly. She was about Anti's age but had been with Barb for so long that Barb grew older than her.

" Wait before you go Barb can I have that bullet please?" Dark asked.

" It's laced with poison it's not safe... Are you sure?" Barb asked.

Dark held out he hand and BB put the bullet inside it. He closed his hands over it and walked away. Sam followed and Dark told him what to get out of his workshop. Sam had gadgets and gizmos of all sources and Dark got to work.

" Well we will see you tomorrow guys, have a safe trip home." Mark said hugging them both. Jack was hugged by both of them gladly and they left. Anti began resting and woke up quickly with a nightmare.

" You okay bud?" Jack asked.

" I keep having this feeling that Griffon and those guys are coming back for Cry, Dark, and me..." Anti said pulling on the sleeves of his sweatshirt.

Jack had a flashback when Griffon was dying.. The words he said before hell engulfed him. Anti and Dark will be hunted down until my last man... I swear to it... He had forgotten until that moment. But griffon could have been lying right?

" Jack..." Anti said panicked.

" Do you want to be comforted or the truth?" Jack asked feeling like a bitch.

" Um... Both!" Anti said letting go of his sleeves.

" Griffon's words before he killed him were Anti and Dark will be hunted down until my last man I swear to it... But here's the bright side! Dark would never let them take you Anti, you know it." Jack said gritting his Teeth.

" My brother wouldn't let that happen would he?... Well okay." Anti said laying back down. He fell back asleep and Jack stayed watching him. He watched Anti until 11:00 and headed to bed himself. He walked pass the couch and saw Dark and Wilford laying together hand in hand, heads touching. Jack took a picture with his phone and went in his room to sleep with his husband.

As soon as he got under the sheets Mark grabbed him and held him close. Jack could hear Mark's odd heartbeat, feel his cold breath against his neck. Jack shut his eyes and let sleep overcome him, all the time thinking of Mark.

(Sorry this is like... Not a even schedule... School is fucking horrible... I have so much homework it takes me four hours a night to do... No worries of course! There is so much more in their lives you need to know! I get some requests are late, they will be here soon! Hang in there kiddos, remember... You still need to change the world.)


	57. Chapter 57

It was the day of the wedding and the grooms were getting ready. Felix and Cry's odd set up was the way they decided with the camper because of the setting. It was outside in a large clearing of the woods. There was 65 chairs in all and a grass path leading to the area where the grooms stood. Over the grooms was a branch arch that had flowers and moss growing out of it. They chose the area because it was the area where Mark had found both of his personalities. It was also where Wilford and Dark had their first kiss, right after they could touch each other.

So there they stood in the camper getting ready. Wilford first, he got in his suit and tied his tie. He fluffed his hair up and all over and brushed it back. He was feeling a little sassy so he dyed the ends of his hair purple... Not gay at all. He put a little Lego figure in his pocket of Oprah just because he didn't have anything else to put in his pocket, he made sure she was sticking out. He looked himself over in the mirror and nodded.

Dark next. He took out his piercings and fluffed his hair over. He made it super fluffy and combed it into a little wave on the side of his head. His hair was rather difficult to work with in the back so he put a beanie on. It was a black beanie with a bright pink bobble thing on it. Wilford said he could do anything to his hair so he did! He dyed the ends of his hair pink without telling Wilford just for something... He didn't really know. He made sure that none of his wounds would bleed into his suit and nodded. He put his glasses on and put his suit on. He put a little Light up pink frog in his pocket because Tim wanted him to and looked himself over in the mirror.

Tim wanted to be the flower boy so he put on a flower crown. He ran into Wilford's room and put a black flower crown on him. " For papa! He put something for you so.." Tim said not giving any hints. Wilford just adjusted his crown and thanked Tim. He was so excited to marry Dark. Dark was the love of his life and wouldn't have it any other way.

He wanted to be walked down the aisle so Dark stood out there. Wilford was to be walked down by Mark. Yui was the ring bear once again and had a top hat on with little bear ears. Her dress was light brown making her look like Freddy Fazbear. Marzia wore a regular dress for normal people but had Anti do her hair. Anti himself was in a wheel chair for a while so he had to be sitting next to Dark which he hated.

Dark walked out and went under the arch, eyes bright green. He helped Tim with his tie and turned it on. It was about sunset when the wedding started.

Tim walked down the aisle with his flower crown throwing wild flowers he picked on the grass. He was joined with a duck on a leash he had so called Jen. Jen started to eat the flowers so he picked up the duck and walked next to Jack. The music quickened pace and Wilford walked down the aisle with Mark and smiled at Dark. Dark smiled right back as happy as he could be. He stood next to his fiancé and the music stopped. The minister that in fact wasn't human began speaking. Wilford and Dark stared into each others eyes and completely ignored the guy until they heard that they could say their things.

" Well I completely ignored you no offense dude. But here we go! Will I love you. I could spend all day hearing you tell me thing you told me four fucking days ago. It's just your excitement that I can't get enough of. You are my best friend, husband, and partner in crime. Even more than Anti and we have done some serious damage. (audience laughs).. I love you more than life itself and would die for you. I remember when you got upset one day and you told me that the only reason you didn't go crazy was because of me.. Well that is probably entirely true but you do the same to me. You are my life and trust me, I love it. Even when your in a mood and try to act all independent but end up running to me asking to talk about it. It's fucking adorable as all hell. Everything about you is just cute and fluffy... Including your pink and purple hair.. Nice... I love you more than anyone loves anyone ever Will." Dark said smiling his dazzling smile.

" Dark trust me I know you love me. But, I can think of one thing that loves someone more than you. I love you more than anything and don't test me.. Anyways! From the second you walked through our door I knew that I was in love. The way you just walked in and froze up when you saw me was adorable. And the fact you acted so cocky toward everyone else but me was sweet. You back me up in fights and life. I couldn't live without you. Mainly because I would get sick of Mark and hide in your arms until he would shut up...(crowd laughs) heheh. Dark you are everything to me. I love everything about you, especially your eyes because they give away when you are lying which only happened once.. With Mark! And that's another thing... You have never lied to me once. You are everything to me and everyone who sees us knows it. I love you Dark." Wilford said.

" Can I have the rings?" The minister asked Yui. She waddled over and handed him the rings. They put the rings on each other and smiled. " If anyone has a reason these two should not be we'd speak now or forever hold your peace... I now pronounce you husband and...husband?" The minister said a tad bit confused. " You may kiss the... Kiss."

They both laughed and kissed. It wasn't a short peck, but it wasn't a make-out. They let go and heard everyone cheer. The walked off and got in more comfortable clothes. Dark just changed into nice jeans and a black tank-top. He kept the beanie and glasses. Wilford put on his normal fabulous clothes. But it was a different shirt, short sleeves. Dark grabbed his hand and they went out to dance. The dance floor was a large wooden pergola that had different colored lights dangling down. Mark, Dark, and Thomas had built it themselves.

The music came on, it was All Shook Up by Elvis. Wilford and Dark grabbed each others hands and started dancing. They moved in beat to the music smoothly and when the tempo changed they quickened pace. They twirled and whirled around the dance floor and when the song ended, Dark picked up Wilford and Wilford's legs wrapped around his waist. The Crowd cheered and the song changed. It was Always by Panic! At the Disco. Wilford led this time in a slow movement and as the music got faster Dark took over swinging Wilford around. Wilford twirled around in Dark's arms five times and the music slowed. Wilford grabbed both of Dark's hands to steady himself and Dark picked him up bride style at the end of the song kissing him.

" Papa Daddy my turn! I want to dance like a princess too!" Tim said holding out his hands. Dark put Tim in his shoes and started moving around the floor. At the middle he spun Tim around three times and Tim giggled. Dark picked him up and held him like a princess at the end. He tickled the child and Tim bursted out giggling.

" Aww that was so cute I got in on video!" Sam said holding his phone.

For the rest of the dancing Mark and Jack took over a large part of the floor. They twirled and danced until they couldn't stand. Wilford danced with Sam for a song laughing his ass off and Dark danced with Lacey.

Wilford twirled Sam around twice and stumbled backwards when Sam fell on him. They laughed and Sam stepped on Wilford's feet in the process. Making them laugh twice as hard as the first time. Dark twirled Lacey around four times and stopped her quickly. Lacey leaned back like in salsa dancing and Lacey smiled.

" Don't get any ideas dude I'm a married man." Dark joked helping her to her feet. He stiffened and looked confused for a second. " Hey Lacey?" He asked.

" Yea?" She asked.

" I've been trying to ignore it but.. Uh I have a question." He said.

" Shoot." She said leading him back to Wilford.

" Uh how come we call you slut? Are you like a prostitute or something? I can't really remember." Dark said confused. He scratched his head where the chip was and held Wilford's hand.

" It's... A joke really I'm not a prostitute or hooker or anything. I just like a lot of boys..." She said awkwardly. Dark stifled a laugh and Wilford brought him to the dance floor for the last song.

It was I Don't Dance by Lee Brice. Wilford led sweeping them around the dance floor. At the climax Dark flipped Wilford over his head, turning Wilford face him mid lift. He then swung Wilford around by holding him up and spinning himself. People cheered and Dark slowed pace slowly dancing with his husband. At the end they kissed and a guy brought out the cake.

" Hells yes cake!" Dark said laughing. He took Wilford's hand and they stood up on chairs. Dark threw a large glass sculpture at the wall smashing it loudly. Everyone quieted down and Wilford giggled.

" CAKE!" Wilford yelled. Everyone laughed and cheered. Yui, Mark, Dark, and Wilford handed out cake that Jack, Sam, and Anti cut. The cake was four cake stacked that were black, pink, white, and gold. It had icing form lace hearts and flowers. Sugar flowers descended down it vertically and on top. They were orchids, roses, cherry blossoms, and daffodils.

They ate cake... As one does. But, at the end Wilford shoved a peice of cake on Darks bottom face covering his mouth and chin. Everyone laughed but Dark just brought his lips to Wilford covering him too. He put his finger in the cake and smeared it on Wilford's forehead. He whispered simba and Wilford broke out in giggles. He put football Mark's under Dark's eyes. Tim painted a flower on his forehead with icing and giggled like crazy. Pretty soon the entire place was having a laughing spree putting cake on their faces... Great wedding if I do say so myself.

(SOOO... Gotta nother story! Today in gym I had to sit out bc I sprained my knee so I was sitting against the wall... Reciting Romeo and Juliet (fucking Shakespeare) THE ENTIRE THING! I love it to death, it's the best I've ever read. I just love it! I could spend all day talking bout it! So I'm almost done at the end of Romeos line when he says Lips oh you door of breathe, seal with a righteous kiss... When a fucking jock in my school named Carson fucking yells from across the gym playing hockey " A DATELESS BARGAIN TO ENGROSSING DEATH!"

Like what the fuck... You speak my language?... Omg... So thanks for reading everyone! Eat some food, get some sleep, and always remember... You still need to change the world.


	58. Chapter 58

{Time skip}

" Um... Guys why is their a video on team edge called Worm Sunday vs. Team Edge wiffle ball?" Jack asked yawning.

Dark stiffened and barked out a laugh. Anti shrugged and Wilford smiled evilly. " When you and Jack left team edge showed up and we recorded a video! Don't worry they added in how amazing you guys were with acting and all that stuff." Sam said helping Anti walk. Anti tripped and Dark caught him.

Anti tried again and got 10 feet before falling. Dark let Anti lean on him as Anti walked through the room. He plopped back down groaning. " This sucks."

" Yea you got the worst of it sucker." Dark said smiling.

" Yea but you got shocked more little bitch." Anti said.

" That isn't forever though." Dark said in a sing song voice.

" Your mentally confused because you couldn't get out of a weak little demon's head!" Anti said harshly. Dark stood in shock at Anti's outburst and dropped his shoulders.

" Shut up! At least I didn't pass out and miss the entire fight!" Dark bragged.

" The fucking guy literally was messing with my spine in the car! Did your fucking spine show? NO!" Anti yelled laughing. Dark smirked and went over to Wilford.

" Hey babe." He purred.

" Hi husband." Wilford said kissing Dark's temple.

Dark hugged Wilford from behind the waist and laid his head on Wilford's. Mark walked in with Tim and yelled excitedly.

" GUYS! They are making it legal that personalities can come in the real world and not have to hide! I can tell my fans about you if they make the law official!"

"... Cool... I doubt it though." Sam said turning into his head.

" Will baby you can take Tim in for the night." Dark said kissing Wilford again.

" But you won't be their! It's not the same sleeping in our bed without you!" Wilford complained. Dark smiled and picked up Tim from Mark's arms.

" I know your tired and I'm not stupid, I know that you need to rest in our head to fully regenerate. Just sleep their I want my husband to be healthy and not so tired all the time." Dark said.

Wilford huffed and crossed his arms. Dark raised an eyebrow but Wilford didn't budge. " Tim don't you miss sleeping with daddy?" Dark asked. He nodded giggling. He made a pouty face. Wilford sighed and vanished. Dark giggled with Tim and kissed him. " Okay night Papa!" He said giving Dark a quick kiss, vanishing.

Dark and Anti looked at each other and sighed. Sam vanished leaving them alone. Dark picked Anti up and laid him in the bed, on his side. " Thanks boo." Anti said smiling.

" Anytime bro." Dark replied smirking.

" Your not gunna tuck me in? Wow you're a bitch." Anti complained grinning like a idiot. Dark sighed and turned to face him. Anti had a pouty face and pointed to his back. " It hurrrtttssss." He said whining.

Dark grinned and tucked Anti in to be stupid. Anti thanked him between giggles and blew Dark a kiss. Dark laughed holding his stomach. He sighed and blew one back. Anti laughed even harder and Dark left the room.

He looked out the window once and plopped down on the couch. He shifted his weight and got out his phone. He played Flappy Cookie until he heard a knock on the door. He sighed and got up walking to the door.

" Goddamn kids and their Pokemon Go..." Dark thought smirking. It was probably the mail guy running late or something.

{Meanwhile}

Anti's window opened. He opened his eyes and yawned. Damn wind must be strong, he thought. He shrugged and shut his eyes. He felt a strange burning feeling under his skin and everything went white. He moved his arms around but slowly felt his limbs fall asleep. Fuck...

{Meanwhile}

Dark punched a guard right in the face. He felt his hand crack and swore.

" We knew you'd fight back so we put on armor." The guard hissed. He knocked Dark hard on the head and pressed a wet cloth over his nose and mouth. Dark slowly passed out and the guard chuckled. " Nighty night." He sneered. It went white.

" Hey boss? What was that on the cloth anyways?" A guard asked throwing Anti into the back of the van.

" Pure acid and rubbing alcohol. It only works for personalities so I figured it'd work. Let's just get these guys back and see if we can get the plan started. Did ya leave the note Butch?"

The guard nodded and got in the drivers seat. He started toward the base to start the plan. That plan was that they wanted to have Mark and Jack and everyone involved in the fight to pay for killing their leader and most of the guards and staff. What they were going to do was lead everyone to try to find Anti and Dark. They were going to have everyone find them at a old abandon Spavin Cure and kill them. Simple enough am I right? Even if it failed they could hurt them...

Anti woke up and sucked in a breath. He was thrown in on his back and it hurt like a motherfucker. He thought of a funny thing to say and said it. " You didn't buckle your seatbelt that's dangerous silly goose. Nice going." He said trying to act casual. On the inside he was freaking the fuck out.

" No shit Sherlock." Was the second guards reply.

" Fuck off Watson." Dark said waking up.

" Are you serious?" The second guard said disgusted

" No I'm Remus." Dark replied smirking like a idiot.

" Your not so bad after all are you?" Butch asked.

" I guess I was able to slytherin to your heart after all." Dark said holding back giggles.

The first guard laughed and fist bumped Dark and Anti. He was scolded by the second guard and remained quiet for the rest of the way. " Well seeing as your going to be with us for a while I'm Butch." The first guard said.

" Please to meet you I'm AntiSepticEye and my favorite color is moss green." Anti mumbled.

" Charmed... My names Dark and my favorite color is neon pink.. I'm just kidding its black and blue like your face will be by the time we get out of here." Dark sneered.

" Wow black really? Your Emo aren't you?" Butch said smiling.

Dark punched the glass that separated them and it shattered. Butch flinched and didn't say anymore. " Bitch that's what I fucking thought." Dark mumbled.

" Can we know the plan or is that a guard thing? I hate secrets and Dark know it. And I have one request... Um please tell me we aren't going to be put in a cell again? Because that wasn't fun and I'm still struggling to walk because one of you fuck faces were messing around with my spine the last fucking time." Anti said struggling to get up. Dark reached a hand out and steadied Anti putting him against the side of the van.

" Are you two married?" Butch asked.

Dark laughed. " HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... No I just had my wedding yesterday and your messing up my honeymoon.." Dark said.

" Where's your husband? I'd like to meet him one time." The second guard said grinning evilly. Dark leaped up and grabbed the guards neck.

" If you EVER touch my husband I'll rip you apart piece by piece until your a pile of bones, tattoos, dog breath, hair, and zits. Understand?" He snarled squeezing the shit out of the second guards neck. Butch kept on driving and Dark snapped the second guards neck clean. He landed with a thud on the floor of the van dead.

" I think he understood while he was alive." Dark hissed. Butch gulped and pulled the van to the side of the road. He pressed a button and eight guards emerged from the trees, they were in the middle of the woods on a dirt road.

" I'm just a driver, I hope you guys beat these dudes. They are holding my family captive so I'm forced to work here. If you kill all eight there is a car parked down the road in case any guards need a last minute escape. I am going to crash the van and shoot myself. I can't live like this and if they think you crashed it they will let my family go after erasing their memory. Go and fight the shit out of these bitches. Good luck!" Butch said quietly.

" Wait for real?" Anti asked.

" Umm I don't think so but let's just do it!" Dark thanked him and picked Anti up. " Drove the car down the hill and we will jump out." Anti said. Butch nodded.

He drove down the hill and flipped the van. Dark jumped out Anti in hand. The guards rushed at them and Dark put Anti down. Dark was shot once but took the gun. He smashed the guards head open and ripped his arm off. Anti sent his mist around all of the guards and Dark shocked them. Dark ripped a guards head off and Anti sent mist through the guards neck and down through his body, rotting the flesh. Two guards dead, six to go.

Dark ripped a leg off one of the guards and threw the leg at another guard. He ripped the legless guards head off and threw it in the air. He side kicked it and it smashed into another guards head. He smashed the guards neck and killed it. Four guards killed, four to go.

A guard got his gun out and aimed at Dark. He shot and Dark cursed. A titanium bullet smashed through his bicep and broke apart, sending poison through his arm. He shot the guard four times through the skull with the gun he stole and threw the guard to Anti who ripped each of its limbs off. It was dead. A slightly larger guard had a large gun and pressed the trigger. Fire escaped it and Dark grew scared. Call him weak but he fucking hated fire.

Anti ripped a guards head off and threw the head to Dark. Dark threw it in the air and kicked it at the large guard and it crushed the guards arm. Fire erupted from the gun and all around Dark. He felt his hand burn to a crisp and head butted the guard harshly. He grew dizzy and knew the guard had been killed. Anti stood up and punched the large guard in the face smashing him even more. It dropped and Anti knew he was killed. Six killed, two to go.

Anti ripped ones head off and Dark the other. One guard got his gun aimed at Anti and shot him in the hand. Anti cursed and shook it off. Dark shoved the gun down the guards neck and snickered. Anti snickered at it and it dropped to the ground. Dark ripped the last guards heart out and dropped it gagging.

" Holy shit dude I'm going to fucking puke." Dark said moving away from the heart.

And that's what he did, Anti soon pukes seeing puke from Dark. They looked at each other and laughed. They sent mist and electricity through each of the bodies and walked down the road to find the car.

{Meanwhile}

Mark, Jack, Sam, and Wilford remained sleeping. They didn't know anything that happened.

{Meanwhile}

They pulled into the driveway and walked inside. Anti was already calling Barb and she was their in a instant.

" Shh they don't know what happened." Anti whispered from on the counter.

" What did happen?" Barb asked.

They both shrugged and she sighed and continued wrapping his hand. She applied medicine to his back again and gave him a antidote for the thing injected into his system. For Dark she put his hand in cold water and he hissed. She left it at that even though it was a first degree burn. She ended up opening his bicep to get the metal out. She said the poison was out written by the electricity in his blood and just stitched his bicep together.

" You boys need to be more careful. I don't know what happened but just try not to get hurt next time." She said.

" Hey it's not like we were kidnaped or anything." Anti blurted out.

Dark glared at him and Barb noticed. She sighed and walked into the hallway. She was about to go in Jack and Mark's room but Dark blocked the door. " There is no way in hell you are telling them anything..." He growled. Barb sighed and nodded. She walked out the door without saying anything else. Dark rested on the couch easily but Anti stayed up all night and worried. Dark woke up a hour later when Wilford woke up and came out to see them.

" Sleep okay?" He asked.

" Fantastic.. Slept ALL night." Anti said smiling.

" Me too... How was your night?" Dark said changing the subject.

" I know you did something.. What happened?" Wilford said crossing his arms.

" Alright ya got us laddie!.. We made Harry Potter and Sherlock jokes all night." Anti said putting his hand up in surrender. Dark smiled and nodded.

" Anti said no shit Sherlock and I said Fuck off Watson. Then he said are you serious and I said no I'm Remus. He said I wasn't as bad as I looked and I said that cheesy pickup line I told you on our first date." Dark said smirking.

" I guess I was able to slytherin to your heart?" Wilford asked smiling.

Dark nodded and everyone else soon started their day. Tim appeared with a flower crown on and different rainbow shoes and socks saying he chose his clothes by himself. Anti told Tim to pick out Darks clothes and Tim went right home to pick them out. He got out a black flower crown, P!ATD tank top, sweatpants and his glasses. But the glasses Tim had put pink stickers all over. Dark sighed and changed into everything but the tank top.

" Come on Papa! I thought you liked Panic!" Tim said throwing it at him.

Anti looked at Darks bicep where a long stitch was. Dark sighed and took his shirt off. Wilford sighed and crossed his arms waiting for a explanation. At least he hadn't noticed the hand. Dark put on the tank top and glasses and Tim cheered. " Yay papa looks awesome!"

" Not gunna lie dude I'm digging these flower crowns." Dark said giving Tim a goofy face. Tim giggled and Mark smiled.

" Babe... Why is their a stitch on your arm?" Wilford asked clearly unimpressed.

" Heheheh... Don't get mad but me and Anti had a little problem last night..." Dark said. Anti shrugged and smiled. His sleeves pulled back and his hand was shown. The bullet hole going deep in his hand, along with some gauze.

" Tell me everything that hurts." Wilford ordered.

" My heart." Dark complained.

" Huh?" Wilford asked.

" You broke my heart babe." Dark said acting very exasperated putting his injured hand over his heart.

Wilford put his hand over his mouth and sighed angrily. " WHAT HAPPENED!"

They both shrugged and Wilford crossed his arms. " I'm not even afraid of fire anymore so it doesn't effect me at all." Dark said trying to be tough.

Wilford went over to the kitchen and lit a match. He put in near Dark and Dark jumped back falling over the couch. He landed with a thud and swore. " You break my heart babe you know that?" He complained sitting up.

" Start from the beginning." Wilford said eyes growing red.

Anti spoke next. " Okay okay so I-"


	59. Chapter 59

" HAPPY BIRTHDAY WILFORD!" They all yelled as soon as Wilford touched the floor. It was his birthday indeed, he was 97.

The entire house was pink and yellow. Balloons covered everything along with purple streamers lining the ceilings. There was about ten boxes and bags full of presents. Wilford smiled and Dark hugged him.

He kissed Wilford and handed him a small box. Wilford smiled and opened it. Inside was a golden chain with a blue diamond heart rimmed with gold. On the middle it had a little saying "Love you forever". Wilford smiled and kissed his husband.

" Just like yours." He said grinning ear to ear.

" Just like mine." Dark replied putting it on Wilford's neck.

" Daddy we made you pink waffles!" Tim said excitedly. Indeed, a large plate of pink waffles sat at the table. Tim jumped up and put a pink and purple flower crown on Wilford. Everyone else was wearing flower crowns too. Dark black and blue, Mark gold and red, Jack dark green and red, Anti black and yellow, Sam green and blue.

They all sat down eating waffles and talking. Wilford smiling like a idiot the entire time. " So what are we doing today? Anything you want to do we are doing." Dark asked Wilford.

" Um... Netflix, rock climbing, shopping!" Wilford said pouring syrup all over his waffles.

" Okay in what order?" Dark asked.

" Shopping, rock climbing, Netflix." He replied shoving waffles in his mouth. He swallowed and Dark got up.

" Hold on a second let me get my work boots on." He said vanishing. Wilford squealed and vanished too. Dark was sitting on their couch putting his work boots on. Anti appeared and high fived Dark.

" What the heck happened!?" Wilford asked.

" Well yesterday night me and Dark had a idea after he smashed my head into a wall. So he smashed my head into a brick wall and I heard a crack and fizzy noise. It broke the chip and Barb took it out. Dark smashed his head against the wall and did the same thing! We can go here now!" Anti said smiling.

Wilford squealed again and hugged them both. They went to the house and set out to go to the mall. Tim didn't want to go so he stayed with Mark while Anti, Dark, Wilford, and Sam went shopping.

{Time skip}

" Oh my god Sam that is SO cute you have to get it!" Wilford said looking at Sam. Sam was in a a button up grey shirt. He looked bored but bought it because Wilford loved it on him.

Wilford picked out a black coat for Anti to try on. Anti put it on and Wilford made him take it back off. Anti waddled over to a hat rack and grabbed a duck hat. He put it on Dark and said "Duck!"

Dark laughed and put a llama hat on Anti. Anti fell in love with it and bought the damn llama hat. Dark put a bunny hat on Wilford and Wilford clapped in delight. So, they bought a duck hat, llama hat, and bunny hat in the first store.

The second Wilford made Dark try on a black long sleeve and dark did. Wilford bought it and made anti put on a grey long sleeve. Sam was forced to try on a purple one which Wilford bought all of them.

Dark made Wilford try on a short sleeve black shirt with a bright pink heart on it. He loved it and bought it. Dark walked into a flower crown booth for Tim and was looked at weirdly by a mother.

" Hey I love my son and he likes flower crowns." He said looking through them.

" You let your son wear flower crowns? Disgusting! Come on Sally." She said reaching for her younger daughter hand.

" What's his favorite colors?" Sally asked looking at Dark.

" Red, pink, purple, and white. He likes the ones that have leaves on them.." Dark said looking around. Wilford came up to him and held his hand. Sally the girl smiled and looked around.

She grabbed two. A flower crown that had different roses, white, red, and pink. And a one with daisies and purple lilacs.

" You guys are so cute together. Well these might work! Good luck!" The girl said walking away with her mother. She couldn't have been older than 9.

Wilford grinned and Anti ran up. " SAM IS RIDING A ZEBRA THROUGH THE MALL COME SEE!"

Sam was indeed riding a electro zebra through the mall. They had all sorts of animals for people to joy ride at the mall. Zebras, giraffes, Tigers, a bear, donkey, and a horse. They even had one of each for adults..Sam turned the corner of pizza put and threw his hands up. Dark, Wilford, and Anti laughed and cheered him on.

" I just got a great idea.. We should race through the mall and see who can get to the food court first." Wilford said seriously.

They all looked at each other and went to the animals. Dark on a giraffe, Wilford on the tiger and Anti on the donkey. It had buttons to speed up, slow down, go left, and go right. It was like a racing game and they all lined up together.

" GO!" Wilford yelled giggling.

They sped off and people stared. Some laughed and one little girl, Sally joined them on the horse. Her mother yelled behind her but she ignored her. They turned the corner to pizza put and Wilford took the lead. Dark and Sally went around a phone case booth and gained speed. Anti knocked his donkey into Sam's zebra and Sam almost drove right into a Taco Bell. He swerved and lost speed. Wilford zoomed to the food court and won.

" YEA I WOON!" Wilford yelled.

" Yea babe!" Dark said laughing.

" Great work Will." Anti and Sam said.

" I should go back to my mom now she probably called the cops or something. Uh good luck with your son and the flower crowns and I hope you have a great birthday." Sally said driving the horse away to her yelling mother.

They stopped at the food court and got some lunch. After lunch they hit up one more store. Wilford went crazy and made everyone try on at least four things. They also got Mark and Jack a shirt that had a cute little animal poking out of the pocket. When you pulled down the pocket the animal flipped you off. Mark had a dinosaur and Jack had a cute little monkey.

" Okay let's go home now and get dressed for rock climbing. Mark said they made another add on to the wall. It's 100 feet."

{Time skip}

Mark jumped down from the eighty foot point and face planted on the ground. He couldn't move his arms but he felt awesome! He had climbed up eight fucking feet without stopping. He may have used some of Dark's energy but Dark didn't seem to mind.

Wilford reached the top and cheered. He met up with Dark and they both jumped all the way down. 100 feet was a lot so halfway to the ground Dark picked Wilford up in his arms so he wouldn't hurt his feet. Dark definitely felt a bruise coming on but oh well.

" How's it hanging Mark?" Wilford asked hiding his giggle.

" Fucking tired and can't move my arms." Mark mumbled smiling. He felt a huge ass supply of energy and jumped up. " Holy shit who gave me that?"

" Both of us." Wilford replied.

Mark ran up the wall and grabbed on. He kept climbing and climbing until he found himself at the 90 foot point. He could have kept going but he was loosing energy fast. He decided to grip and move his body sideways. He felt a small pebble chucked at his stomach and sighed. He heard Tim giggle and imagined Jack smiling. He got vertical again and began slowly hopping down. Sweat beaded his forehead and arms. He saw Dark trying to put his feet in a small crevasse and smiled.

" Do you seriously think that will work?" Mark asked looking up about 80 feet to Dark.

" Fucking hope so or else I'll be in trouble." Was the reply. Dark probably felt secure and slowly made his hands leave the rocks. He straightened his body and wooed. Mark climbed up the wall and tried for himself. He did it at about thirty feet so he wouldn't fall and die. He put his feet in small spaces and slowly left the rocks. He realized how much energy he needed and thought to Wilford. He felt a large amount of energy and straightened his body. He looked up and could see Dark out of the corner of his eye bending backwards on the rocks doing almost like a bridge.

" Hi Mark." He said laughing.

" Hi." Mark said struggling to keep up.

Dark dropped and gripped a rock. He was holding his body up at a rather large stone. He was doing a fucking handstand on a damn rock. Mark knew he couldn't do that so he just kept fucking climbing.

" Dark you fucking show off." Mark said throwing a water bottle at him.

" Your just jealous of my sweet abs Brah." Dark said in a stoner voice. Mark laughed that award winning markiplier laugh and he heard Jack giggle.

Dark stopped once his shirt was over his eyes for a couple seconds. Mark heard Lacey gasp and Dark just sighed. He stopped and jumped down. He met up with Wilford at the bottom and sat down. Mark climbed up the wall and literally couldn't move. He got up and went to drop down the wall his fingers left the rocks at 90 feet and he heard Jack begin to freak out.

" Oh fuck me!" Dark sighed shutting his eyes. He gave mark almost all of his energy and Mark felt like he could run a damn marathon. He gripped the rocks at 5 feet and hopped down. He looked at a very tired Dark and thanked him about a hundred times.

" The fuck man?" Wilford said very panicked.

" Ehhh not a big deal..." Mark said hopping up and down.

" We should go now I'm getting sick of this place." Wilford sighed.

" Yea.. Let's just chiiilllllllll.." Dark slurred almost falling asleep.

" Icecream?" Tim asked.

" Yea!" Everyone said.

" Bye guys!" Lacey said waving.

{Time skip}

Tim sat happily at the ice-cream place across the mall with his daddies. Mark and Jack went over to the electronic store to get more storage. Tim wore his flower crown with the lilacs and licked his ice cream. He and his daddy talked about many things until a girl ran up to Tim happily.

" Oh great you like the flower crowns!" She said clapping. She waved to Dark and Wilford and Tim spoke next.

" Um... Hi!"

" Oh.. I helped your dads pick out the crowns. I'm Sally!" She said sticking out a hand to Tim. He shook it and noticed she was also wearing a crown.

" I HAVE THAT SAME ONE!" He said in awe. It was a yellow tulip crown with small purple roses.

" Seriously! I got this from the fair!" She said taking it off.

" Me to! My papa won it for me at a those hammer games. Ya know the ones that make you hit the thingy with the hammer and it rings the bell." Tim said using a lot of hand movement.

Sally smiled and Tim smiled back. They talked for quite a while and Wilford and Sally's mom talked a little.

" Yea my Sally is homeschooled. I don't like her around older boys they try to pick on her. Of course Tim must not hang out with those mongrels seeing as he is quite feminine." Sally's mom ranted.

" He is homeschooled too. We don't want shabby lowlife mothers to pick on him for showing who he really is..." Dark mumbled allowing Tim and Sally to put a flower crown on him.

" Your pretty now!" Sally said giggling.

" Now? Oh really?" Dark said putting his hands on his hips. He stuck his tongue out and Sally and Tim bursted out giggling.

" Mom! Can we go to the swings over there?" Sally asked.

" No dear I need to see you at all times, and it's dirty!" Her mother replied.

" I'll take them over. And she is fucking nine let her play!" Dark said getting up. Sally asked him a question and Tim nodded. Dark smirked and picked them both up. Sally on his back and Tim in his arms. He ran over to the swings and Sally cheered. Her mother sighed and straightened out her skirt.

" Where did you get that from?" Tim asked pointing to a bruise on Sally's arm. She changed the subject and they both kept on talking. Wilford laughed.

" Are you always this way with her?"

" Well why wouldn't I be! I want the best for her as any parent would."

" Well your daughter is a great kid and smart. She knows what to do and what not to do, you get that right? Why won't you let her have fun every once in a while. I mean look how happy she is!" Wilford said pointing to a giggling Sally. Dark was pushing Tim and Sally on the swings fairly high. Wilford perked up. " I never got your name."

" Dana Lorraine Parker." She said smiling. " I have never seen her this way."

Wilford barked out a ha and crossed his arms smiling. They kept on talking for about twenty minutes and Tim, Sally, and Dark came back.

" Mom can I have Tim over for a play date sometime? Pleeeessseee!"

" Pleeaaassseeeeee!" Tim and Dark both pouted.

Her mother smiled and nodded. Sally squealed and hugged Tim. Tim hugged back and they both went to their parents. They all exchanged information and Sally hid behind Tim. Tim looked around protectively wondering why Sally had hid. He whispered to her asking what was wrong and she pointed to a man. He was scruffy and fairly pudgy. It was clear he hadn't shaved in a while and not showered.

He walked there way grinning. He had a few missing teeth. Dark shut his eyes and opened them aggravated. He thought to Wilford what he had found out and Wilford's eyes grew red.

" Hey baby." The man sneered walking over to Sally's mom. He grabbed her arm and she flinched away.

" Not now Howard." She said frowning.

" What do you mean not now baby?" He said threateningly.

Dark got up and slung his arm over the so called Howard's arms. " Hey there bud!... Back the fuck off... You aren't going to touch her right? Cause if you did... I'd find out and not be very fucking happy... Got it?" He growled. His eyes grew red and he squeezed the man's arm. The man shrunk away grabbing his arm.

" The fuck are you?" The man sneered.

" Your worst nightmare bitch. Move out your things and go as far away as you can." Dark hissed.

" Are you a personality cause I have one that will kill you bastard."

" What's his emotion?"

" Siko! And he packs a punch!"

" Name?"

" Carlile and he will kill ya! If I call him he'll come."

" You haven't seen him in a couple weeks right? If I recall I killed a demon called Carlile who I met once at a wrestling match. His first try right? I went easy on him but still beat the shit outta him." Dark sneered grinning evilly.

" Darkiplier?" Howard croaked out backing away.

"... Get out of here and never come back." Dark snarled.

Howard ran away and Sally came out tears staining her face. Tim hugged her saying it was okay and pet her back softly. She cried into his shoulder and he comforted her endlessly. Her mother had tears in her eyes and Wilford calmed her down.

" It's okay Sally it's all over now. He won't come back my papa will make sure of it, I promise. Shh it's okay baby girl all gone. Nothing will hurt you while I'm around." Tim said calmingly wiping away her tears.

" What if he comes to our house? What if he is waiting there and ready to hurt us? What if I can't go home cause he is gunna be there?" She sobbed into Tim's shoulder.

" Then you can come with us if your mama let's you guys." Tim said soothingly into her ear. She sniffed and lifted her head up.

" Can we?" She asked looking at Wilford.

He smiled and nodded. " Of course you can honey. You and your mama and anything that you may need."

" What about Phil?" She asked looking at her mom.

" She's a cat dear she is good at surviving." Her mother said gently, tears stopping.

" Dad broke her leg once what if he does again?" Sally asked tears coming again. Tim pet her back gently and hugged her.

" Tell me your address and I'll go get her, along with anything else you need." Dark said kneeling to her height.

She nodded and looked him right in the eyes. She whipped her nose on her sleeve and spoke. " What was with the whole eye color thing?" She asked voice cracking on color.

" It's a family thing..." Dark said awkwardly.

" Are you a personality?" She asked.

Dark bursted out laughing and nodded. " How do you know about us?"

" My dad used to tell me stories about you guys before he started drinking." She said holding Tim's hand. She sniffed again and they headed to the car. Tim went in his head and grabbed a stuffed dragon for Sally to hug. She thanked him and clutched it to her chest. When they got home Dark took the jeep to their house to get the damn cat.

" Phil!?" Dark asked in a sarcastic voice. He heard a clutter in the kitchen and a man's voice. He sighed and ducked behind the sofa. " Damn cat get out of the way!" And a kicking noise. He winced for the cat and sighed.

He heard a potter patter of kitty feet and saw Phil. It was a slim, white car with pinkish eyes. He cooed the cat over to him and grabbed it. Petting the cat he tiptoed into Sally's room and saw a bunch of toys. He grabbed a doll on her bed and a few other things. He put a few dresses and flower crowns in his bag and went into her mothers room.

" Dana?! I'm sorry! I just got mad cause the money I needed was used on the damn kid... Forgive me?... Dana I know your here!" Howard slurred thumping around.

Dark cursed and grabbed some random clothes. He shoved it in his bag and made his way to the door. He walked into the living room and Howard punched him across the face. He cursed and punched Howard even harder with the energy he had left. Howard blacked out and the cat meowed.

" Phil chill out. Shh Phil it's all cool. Aww I'm sorry does your tail hurt? It's bent... Aww we will take ya to the vet when we get home k?... Oh my god I'm talking to a cat!" Dark said in a baby voice.

He got in the jeep and buckled Phil up. Phil didn't like it but let's face it, cats and jeeps don't mix. He walked through the door and set Phil down. Sally walked over and picked the cat up. Dark gave her his bag and she gasped when she saw the doll.

" You even got her clothes! Thanks!" She said.

" Was he there?" Dana asked.

" Yea the fucker punched me... But I knocked him out and possibly broke his jaw. No biggie!" He said plopping down on the couch. He stiffened and thought. Was that Carlile really a bad guy? Did he kill a innocent guy?.. Is Howard innocent?.. Oh my god he might be!... Did we make the right choice letting them stay here? What if Howard was the good guy... Oh my god he could be!

" More bad questions?" Wilford asked sitting next to him. Dark nodded and repeated them. Wilford told him the truth and Mark and Jack walked in the door. Anti and Sam with them.

" People... Uh sup?" Anti said shaking hands with Sally and Dana. Sam just smiled and welcomed them. Wilford told Anti and Anti told Jack and Sam.

Dark was resting while Wilford and the kids played pirates. They ran around the house and yard with styrofoam swords and bandanas on their heads saying they were out for gold. Mark played along with them using some of the never ending energy he was given.

Dana, Anti, and Sam talked about when and what they should do about Howard for a while. At about 10:00 everyone was asleep but Dark and Wilford. " Sorry that we never got to watch Netflix for your birthday babe." Dark said from on the couch.

He and Wilford laid on the couch in their living room together. Wilford had his upper body on Dark's and his head on Darks lap. He was almost asleep. " It was awesome. And I will do anything with you, this is perfect. I'm sorry you gave all your energy to Mark." Wilford slurred barely awake.

Dark kissed Wilford's forehead and sighed. " Sleep baby you need it. I love you, happy birthday." He whispered.

He heard a small I love you more and smiled. Wilford curled up in his side and huffed out air. His breathing came even and he fell asleep. Dark laid his head back on the couch and shut his eyes.


	60. Chapter 60

" ANTI COME HERE!" Sam yelled jumping up trying to reach Anti. Anti had found himself stuck hanging on the chandelier above the stairway. Sally and Tim laughed pretty hard at that and Anti didn't realize he was 25 feet off the ground. It wasn't a big deal, but he had a small itty bitty tiny winey fear... Like Jack he was TERRIFIED of heights.

" Oh come on Anti just let go and I'll catch ya!" Sam said yawning.

" No!" Anti hissed curling up in a small lump.

" Huh.. Fine I'll go get someone who do ya want?" Sam replied.

" My brother!" Anti said looking down. He began panicking more and more. He hated heights.. Sweat beaded his forehead as he realized how high he was. He cursed and squeezed his eyes shut. He counted to 20 forward and backwards.

" Yo Anti you call for your brother?" Dark said from below him. He was in a tank-top and shorts so he was probably at the gym before he was called in.

" Shut up don't pick on meh." Anti said on the verge of tears.

" I'm not. Do I sound amused or sarcastic?" Dark said crossing his arms. He was being dead serious. " Want me to catch you or get a find out a way to get up there?"

" I'm not jumping down..." Anti whispered. Dark seemed to hear him and paced thinking.

" Hey kids can ya help Mark and Jack with lunch?" Wilford asked leading them into the kitchen out of sight.

Dark rubbed his hands together and stepped back. Anti was on the chandelier about ten feet from the wall. Dark was planning on running up the wall and grabbing Anti. The wall itself was about 30 feet and smooth unlike the rocks he was used to running up. A window was right by the chandelier so he could use that as a solid place to grab him.

He ran to the wall and jumped up, he kept running leaning to the wall the entire way. He almost made it but fell back. He swore and fell back to the ground, he heard Anti whimper and tried again. He had to do this for his little brother so he tried once more. He ran up the wall leaning even closer in and grabbed the window sill. He pushed himself up on the sill and sat down. He leaned closer to the chandelier and held his hands out to Anti. Anti edged closer to Dark but not much. Dark sighed and ended up standing on the sill to get Anti more clearly. He picked Anti up and Anti immediately latched onto Dark like a koala. Dark jumped down to the floor and sat Anti down calmly. Anti sighed and hugged Dark.

" Thanks dude." He said.

" Any time little bro." Dark said smiling.

Sally and Tim cheered clapping and jumping around. " Yay Anti was saved by the hero!" And " We should play heroes sometime!" And stuff like that.

Wilford and Jack called for lunch and everyone ate. Mark uploaded his video " Believe in yourself " and they chilled out all day.

" Who's birthday is next?" Tim asked getting up from the floor where he was dressing up Sally.

" Uh let's see... Wilford's was yesterday... Mine was awhile ago, Jack's is in a couple months... Yours is in 7 months.. Anti and Sam don't know their birthdays... Darks is about 3 month away... So Dark I'd say. Unless Anti and Sam's are closer." Mark said itching his head.

Sally got out of the bathroom in a cute red dress with a pair of red shoes. Tim clapped and took her hand, leading her to Anti. " Can you do her hair?" He asked.

Anti nodded and Dana sat to watch him. Anti took her hair and brushed it through. He separated it into two sections and grabbed a flower from the vase next to him. It had a long steam so he began putting it with a section of her hair. He did that with another flower and began French braiding her hair.

" How are you doing this?" Dana asked watching him do her hair.

" Well I use my hands during the process... ( sarcastic Hairstylist voice) So Hun how's the boyfriend? You have lovely hair by the way it's so thick and fabulous!" He said making her giggle.

He tied a bow to the end and put a flower crown on her head. He pulled it in some spots and decided it was good. Tim giggled and walked over to Dana.

" Can my papa put makeup on her? Just a little," he asked pulling puppy dog eyes. She sighed and thought it over. She nodded just to see how well he could do makeup.

Tim and Sally cheered and Dark vanished getting the makeup. He just put on a thin coat of mascara and lipgloss. She squealed in delight and Tim asked if he could have mascara too. Dark smiled and put some on Tim. Tim giggled and Sally looked at him. He looked back without hesitation.

" I look fabulous." He said seriously. Sally broke out giggling and he smiled.

" Tim you just reminded me of your papa you know that?" Wilford said proudly. Tim smirked and Dark clapped.

" MY SONS JUST LIKE ME!" He declared laughing.

" ..Tim?" Dana asked.

" Dana?" He said.

" Do you like boys or girls?"

" I'm like my uncles..." Tim said his tongue out slightly as he looked very seriously at Sally.

" Pan." Wilford whispered. Dana nodded and Tim broke out in giggles. Sally and Tim spent all day together and made up a lot of games. Pirates, heros, fashion judges where they told everyone what they thought of their outfits. Wilford and Dark were constant favorite playmates in their games. Dana and Anti at night went to a courthouse and got a restraining order on Howard and made sure he was on trial for going to jail for quite a while.

They set off for their house the next day. Sally and Tim hugged and they were off. Well Dark gave them a ride home and he checked for Howard. He wasn't there so Dark left them.

" PAPA!" Tim yelled from upstairs.

" WHAT?" Dark yelled from downstairs.

" CAN WE GO-"

" WHAT IS IT?"

" IM BORED CAN WE DO SOMETHING FUN?"

" ASK YOUR DADDY!" Dark called currently moving the living room for Jack.

Tim asked Wilford and of course Wilford thought about going somewhere. Mark and Jack had to record as many videos as possible so that stayed in the office while the non humans went to ask the girls if they wanted to Rock climb.

So they were currently teaching Yui how to rock climb. She was good, but didn't have very much arm strength. She got about 30 feet in all which wasn't bad for her first time.

Wilford reached the top and waited for Dark and Tim. Dark had wanted to try getting Tim up the wall by having Tim hold onto his back while he climbed. Tim was all for it so they started up the wall.

Dark was getting faster and faster up the wall but wasn't focusing with Tim's giggling in his ear. He moved his foot up at the eighty foot point and a rock fell underneath him. He swore and dropped down. He grabbed Tim and held him close to his chest and he tried to grip the rocks. He was about fifty feet from the ground when his foot got caught in a crack and his body yanked forward. Tim was hidden by Dark's chest but felt Dark's body yank forward. He pulled his foot out of socket which hurt like hell. He saw Mark upside down curse and grab his ankle area.

" Sorry!" Dark yelled.

He wiggled around for a second but soon realized that his foot was not getting out easily. His foot was mangled and he saw Mark giving him a death stare. He swung his body to the left and tried to get to the fifty foot ledge to set Tim down.

" Papa?" Tim asked.

" Don't look Tim..." Dark warned swinging back and forth.

" My foot hurts." Tim wined.

" I know baby hold on... Almost got to the ledge.." Dark muttered grabbing the ledge with one hand. Tim perked up and scrambled to the large rock. He gave Dark the thumbs up and Dark began lifting his upper body to get his foot out.

" Dark if you fall to the ground people will know your not human..." Wilford thought. Dark flipped him off and Wilford sighed. Dark began tugging his foot and saw Mark on the floor. He signed and got a idea.

He grabbed a rock far under him and began pulling his body down. He heard Mark call out and he nearly did himself. He felt his bone pop and bit his lip trying to not scream. Damn it hurt but he had to keep going. He tugged hard and his foot came out of the crack. He began falling again and smashed his head against the rock. His vision went blurry and he saw Mark grab his head. He shook his head until it hurt to blink. He looked up at Tim and began climbing up to get him.

" I'll get Tim Dark don't worry!" Wilford said dropping down to his son. Dark dropped about forty feet not bothering to land on his feet. Yui, Marzia, and Jack ran over to the wall freaking out.

" Mark will be fine I swear I'll take him home." Dark said not really focusing on anyone to talk too. " Need the keys Jack I'll bring him home then come back here." He said looking around for Jack. Now it was still blurry so so just looked around for green. He saw some about six inches down and assumed it was Jack and stuck his hand out.

" Over here." Jack mumbled behind him. Dark spun around and stuck his hand out. Jack held them above his hand and Dark tried grabbing at them, he missed.

" Fuck... Um just put um in my hand." Dark said looking at a green mop.

" How many fingers am I holding up?" Marzia asked walking in front of Dark.

" F...Four..." Dark said. " Close... Seven.." She said laughing.

" Shuddup gimme the keyyyssss!" He whined. Jack grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the chairs across the wall. Dark sighed and crossed his arms.

" Awww fuck me dude I'll just get my glasses!" Dark mumbled getting up.

" Gladly..." Wilford said holding Tim and Dark's glasses. He put them in Dark's hand and Dark put them on.. His vision was less blurry and he could make out Jack and Wilford.

" Now how many fingers?" Marzia asked.

" Seven!" Dark smirked.

" Nine close." She said. Dark scoffed and itched his neck. His hand froze at his neck and his eyes went dark blue. He frantically looked around and vanished not caring other people where in the building. He ran around the apartment and turned everything over. Wilford came with Mark and Tim soon showed up with Anti and Sam. Jack must have driven the girls to their house before he showed up. Anti turned the house upside down with Dark while everyone else just stared.

" WHERE IS IT?!" Dark yelled flipping the couch over.

" What?" Mark asked.

" This papa?" Tim asked holding up his necklace. Dark's eyes grew bright red as he smiled. He ran up to Tim and picked him up. " What did you do you little bug!"

" It was on the rock slab!" Tim said putting it in Darks hands. Dark laughed and kissed Tim making him giggle. He twirled tim around and set him down. They hung out at the pool for the rest of the day.

" Tim?" Wilford asked watching Dark lightly throw Tim in the pool.

" Yea?" Tim said climbing out of the pool.

" I think you've gotten taller... Not much but you look like your growing..."

" Yea I used to be 4'4 now I'm 4'5 my brain and body are growing at a neatly human rate now... There was a flaw in papas theory that I realized a few days ago. When he turned 27 he kept getting taller until he stopped at 6'4. So Imma grow into a adult I think... Maybe I'll stop at a certain age but I'm going to guess maybe 25 by my record of growth." Tim said grabbing his dinosaur figure. Wilford's mouth dropped open and he smiled.

" How do you know that?" He asked.

" It's common physics daddy I read it in your book and just started asking people questions.." Tim answered.

" Ya know what that means?" Mark asked Tim.

" I can go to school like a normal person if I was careful?" Tim asked hopefully.

" I was gunna say you could grow up with Sally but that one works too..."

" Tim would you want to go to school?" Dark asked sitting on the grass next to Wilford. Tim nodded and began petting Chica. Dark thought it through and looked at Wilford. Wilford nodded and Dark sighed. " Fuck it sure Tim you can go to school if you want. I'll check and see what school is good and hook you up to 4th grade. You look that age... Third or forth?"

" Forth I can be scary like you dad trust me."

" Dad?" Wilford asked.

" I'm like you, I look small but can be scary. And daddy is getting a little kiddish is dad okay?" Tim asked scooting closer to Wilford. Wilford nodded and noticed Dark was on his phone.

"... Okay Tim so the school town down the block can have you in by this week sense they just ended break... What do you think?" He asked. Tim nodded and Dark made a appointment with the teachers. " We can meet with the teachers you might have tomorrow, are you sure about this?"

" Heck ya dad I have the brains of a sixth grader I got this! I'm not worried about bullies because I'm stronger than most human boys my age!" Tim said smiling. " But I want to get a haircut before school it's getting long again..." Tim said shaking the hair out of his eyes. Wilford nodded.

Happy Halloween loves!


	61. Chapter 61

" Okay kid what hair do you want you have a lot so we can do a lot with it." The hairdresser said putting him in a chair. He explained that he wanted his hair going up in a slight point but to cut it short. He pointed to a picture of Niall Horan's hair pushed up form a hairstyle book. She nodded and he spoke up.

" And can I dye the top part pink please? Not all of it but like a couple inches of pink."

She nodded and got to work. He insisted on surprising everyone so he wanted Sam and Jack to go school shopping with him. They waited patiently for about two hours while Tim got his hair cut. He washed his hair first, then cut it. Last she dyed it a bright pink, about four inches. With his hair short you could really see his face. He was a really cute boy with dazzling blue eyes, brighter than Jack's. Sam made a comment saying all the girls would think he was cute. Tim of course asked about the guys and the hairdresser smiled and pointed to a picture on her vanity.

" My son married a man ya know. He met him first in fifth grade and he is 30 now. Your a cute kid, all the guys and girls will love you especially with this hair cut." She said. She began washing out the pink dye and Tim's hair looked amazing.

Tim was a smallish forth grate boy. He had pinkish hair and bright blue eyes. He had a rather cute face and really fashionable clothes. He felt ready but needed to get a few things like a pencil box, paper, backpack etc.

{Time skip}

" Okay Tim do you feel ready for forth grade? I mean you have a killer haircut and everything you need." Sam said biting into his burger. They had stopped for lunch after going to all the stores.

He had gotten a blue backpack with flowers on it, a pencil case full of pencils, erasers, highlighters, and pens. A brand new haircut and manicure for his nails, he needed one too so he just got a pikachu face on his nails his ring fingers had poke balls. He got a notebook with a dragon in the front and some lined paper. Then he got some markers just I case he needed them. He got shoes that fit better and a new flower crown. He felt ready for forth grade and he had a meeting with the teacher in an hour.

" Heck yea I'm ready! All we need to do is meet the teacher. My favorite part of today had to be the manicure look at my nails they are perfect!" He said sipping his soda.

" It's a damn good thing that your dads had a lot of money." Jack said smirking. " Where did they get that anyways?". Tim began talking and Jack and Sam laughed. Apparently Wilford and Dark had jobs which no one really knew. Dark did get paid a lot of money for fighting but he also built lines of code for a video game company. Wilford was a higher rank worker at the video game company who developed the games along with telling Dark what to do... They finished up eating and they began going back home to show everyone his new hair and nails and meet the teacher.

{Time skip}

Everyone cheered and clapped at Tim's look and said things like " Fabulous, amazing, you'll get all the kids with that look, sexy (Anti), handsome, fucking beautiful, all those good things. They just had to meet his teacher and that would be it. Tim hoped she was nice but didn't really care anyways. He had this thing where he could make almost any person love him easily. It was probably how happy he was but he liked it. Tim made Dark take out some of the piercings and Wilford asked if he could wear a long sleeve shirt to hide his tattoos of electricity running down his arms. Dark didn't wear sleeves and Wilford just kissed him giggling.

{Time skip}

" Hi there I'm Mrs. Farnham and I will be your teacher! I have to say I love your hair!" His teacher said. She was young, maybe thirty five and very pretty. She had short brown hair and brown eyes. She was skinny and very small. She seemed a little frightened at Dark's look but ignored it.

" Nice to meet you! I LOVE your nails I just got mine done myself earlier today!" Tim said showing her his nails. She smiled and commented on his nails.

" I assume you are the fathers?" She asked. She shook Wilford's hand and he said pleasure. Dark shook her hand and smiled saying charmed.

" So Tim do you feel ready to start school?" She asked. " Any fears or questions?"

" Um I am so ready! I'm not really nervous at all because I can deal with bullies easily and I'm smart for my age so... Uh I do have a question though, What is everyone working on right now so I can get a head start?"

" Long division with large numbers. And I feel like you would be a great addition to our class. Let me show you around!" She answered. For the next hour she showed them around school and told them about things they should know. Tim would start school tomorrow and he was so excited. They made a promise that if the school seemed to be too much for him than he would homeschool again.

" Alright kiddo I will see you tomorrow okay? Remember to bring a pencil and I will have a student help you with anything you may need okay?" Mrs. Farnham said walking them to the door. Tim nodded and waved goodbye hoping in the jeep. They went home and he packed his bag, already pumped for tomorrow.

{Time skip}

" Tim!" Dark yelled waking the kid up. Tim was in the middle of dreaming about riding a dinosaur. He was a super hero that could talk to dinosaurs. He had read the Unbeatable Squirrel Girl Comics and somehow dreamt up dinosaurs with it... Yep...

" I'm up!" Tim said hopping out of his bed ending the weird dream.

" Dads making breakfast! Get ready I packed your bag already!" Dark called looking in Tim's room to check if he was up.

Tim was of course up and getting dressed. He couldn't decide between a blue and purple flower crown or a yellow and red flower crown. He decided on the blue and purple with a light green shirt. He had his nails done still and they still looked brand new which he was astatic about. The crown had mint leaves on it which matched his shirt and he wore some black shorts with them. He felt like he needed something else so he asked Wilford his opinion.

" I think you look great but you could use some... Maybe change your shoes to the purple and blue ones you got yesterday... And I'd say that's it cause you look phenomenal son." Wilford replied giving him a plate of waffles. They had fifteen minutes before they had to be at school and it was a five minute drive. But it depended on who drove, Dark on his Harley Davidson or Wilford in the jeep. He wolfed down the waffles and came into Mark and Jack's place for people's opinions on his outfits. Everyone loved it and he even asked Yui over FaceTime.

" K Tim let's go!" Dark said grabbing the keys to the jeep.

" Can we take your Motorcycle? I want to look cool!" Tim said. Dark smirked and nodded grabbing two helmets from the closet along with his jacket. Tim grabbed his bag and kissed Wilford goodbye.

" Good luck Tim don't let anybody tell you anything rude! I love you!" Wilford said watching him walk out the door. Tim climbed on the Harley Iron 883 bike and Dark got in the back. He kicked it started and sped off down the road to the school. Dark sped off down the road and Tim giggled the entire time. He loved the wind against him it made him feel so alive. Dark ran a couple red lights but was never caught. They got their in two minutes and made it just on time. When they pulled up quite a few kids turned to see the new kid hop off a huge bike. He took off the helmet and put his crown back on. Dark wasn't wearing a helmet and put them back under the seat. He kissed Tim goodbye and whispered in his ear.

" Try to act human okay? Unless of course bullies try to hurt you than go nuts on them... I wouldn't yell at you I'd probably laugh..." " Love you!" He said speeding off once Tim walked in the school behind a group of girls. His first day of school was about to start and he was so excited.

Omg guys it's my 168th page of this story that's so fucking cool! I'm trying to update faster I promise! Schools a fucking bitch man... Kik me any time at Smollerpeacock if ya wanna be friends, wanna pitch in to new story's, need help, or are just super fucking bored and wanna send meme to eachother! Eat some food, take a deep breathe, get some sleep, and as always... You still haven't changed the world. Bye loves!


	62. Chapter 62

He walked in and looked around nervous. What did he do? A smallish girl walked over to him and smiled. " Hi you must be the new kid, I'm Ruby. If you have any questions on what to do just ask me. We are in the same classes." She said. She had large brown eyes and brown hair. She was rather pretty and wore almost the same thing that Sally had. Red dress and red shoes.

" Hi I'm Tim... Um what do I do just wait for the bell to ring here?"

" Follow me, most kids go outside and play before the bell.. We have about five minutes so you can start meeting people." She said walking to the door. He followed her outside and saw tons of different age kids playing out in the playground. She walked up to a group of girls and waved. " This is the new kid Tim."

There was about five girls. One was rather tall and had brown hair and bangs. She wore a leather jacket and had black clothes on. Next to her was a fat girl with short blond hair and blue eyes. To her left was Ruby and then a really small girl with a large nose and short brown hair.

" I'm Alice." The tall one with bangs said. She looked like the leader of the group and Tim smiled happily.

" Alexis." The fat one said.

" Zoe." The large nosed one said.

" Alyssa." The small one said. " You dress like a girl." Alice said smirking.

" So you dress like a guy and I didn't bring it up." Tim said back not meaning to be harsh. All the other girls oohed and Ruby whispered in his ear. " No one ever talks smack to her.. You got guts."

Alice smiled and nodded. " We can keep him around I like him." And the bell rang. Tim walked in with the girls and saw that he, Ruby, Alice, and Zoe had the same class. Alice led him to the backpack rack and showed him wear to hang up his stuff. They all say down on the floor in a large circle while they waited for the teacher.

" Hey you dress like a girl." A rather cocky boy said. He was tall and had a weird haircut.

" Ryan shut up." Alice snapped.

" At least I don't dress like a hockey wanna be who failed tryouts." Tim said pushing a pink strand of hair out of his eyes. Ryan scoffed and Alice fist bumped Tim.

" Hello students I see you welcomed Tim okay already. Tim would you like to tell us about yourself?" Mrs. Farnham said sitting on a chair in the circle.

" Well hi I'm Tim and I'm ten years old. I like dressing this way because it makes me feel good. My dads told me that I look great and that's all that matters.. Um I like rock climbing and soccer." He said smiling.

A girl giggled and spoke up. She was wearing all pink and looked popular. " Your cute." Tim swallowed and his back his giggle himself. He smiled and the teacher continued speaking.

" Thanks for that Elle... So we will go around and introduce our selves. Now Tim there isn't very many of us so I'm going to quiz you on everyone's names okay?" Tim nodded and got ready.

" Carly, Casey, Ruby, Elle, Ryan, Holly, Brandon, Blair, Logan, Kayla, Emma, Carson, Alice, Zoe, Kyle, Eragon and Katie." The kids went around the circle.

" Okay so Carly Casey Ruby Elle Ryan holly Blair brandon Logan Kayla Emma Carson Alice Zoe Kyle Eragon and Katie.. Wait I switched Blair and Brandon." Tim said looking at each kid when he did so. He looked at Eragon and smiled slightly. Eragon was a tallish kid with red hair and hazel eyes. He had freckles but not many. He had a small scar across his eyebrow and was a very quiet kid by the looks of him. He also wore a pink shirt and jeans. Tim had a little crush.

" So we do a thing where Every time a new student comes he chooses a student to start a conversation with the information that you gave us already. We want to see how many students can keep a conversation with you while only having the information you give us. Would you like to choose a student?" Mrs. Farnham asked Tim.

" Eragon." Tim said.

" Okay so uh... You like rock climbing is it as hard as it looks?" Eragon asked. He had a high voice that Tim really liked about him.

" It's really hard but I've gotten better at it as the time goes on. My dads can climb up to 100 feet on real rocks but I only ever went about 30 without a harness... Uh Alice."

" So you dress that way because you like it so what do you like about flower crowns and how many do you have?" Alice said poking his crown. He giggled and spoke.

" I have like thirty probably and I like them because they are pretty and why not. I mean I look fabulous either way but I like them because I just do... Uh Casey."

" So you have two dads... Um what.. Do they look like?" Casey said. He was a short kid wearing a Pokemon hat.

" My dad that I call dad is shorter and has bright pink hair like me he dresses like me too a little bit. He has a thing for bow ties and tan shirts. My dad that I call papa is really tall and dresses like Alice does. He has tattoos and piercings and looks scary but he is really like a little kid... Ryan."

" So you like soccer huh? Want to go against me at recess?"

" Of course I'd love too..." Tim said smirking.

" Last person Tim." Mrs Farnham said.

" Ruby!"

" Not to be rude like at all but you must have been adopted because you dads can't have kids.. Where are you from and how did all that happen?" She said.

" Um... Well my dads went to the place and just took me home... Sorta... Uh I'm from... Well that's classified." He said giggling. Farnham started the day and everyone took their seats. Language arts and science flew by for Tim sense he knew all of the things they were learning. And the one thing he didn't know he thought about and Wilford said for him. Recess and lunch came and they went outside first. He was excited for the soccer match and told his dads. Dark said he could do anything he wanted to win.

" Okay choose one person to help you." Ryan said fairly confident.

Tim nodded and walked up to the girls and asked if any could play. Everyone shook their heads but Ruby pointed to Eragon and Carson. Tim walked over to Eragon and asked if he would play. Eragon nodded and Tim smiled. They walked over to Ryan and Blair and Ryan kicked Tim the ball.

" First to get a goal wins." Ryan said.

Tim nodded and put his foot on the ball. He played soccer all the time with Sam and Mark how different could this be. He kicked the ball and ran with it. Ryan followed and Tim turned to kick it to Eragon. Eragon kicked the ball to the side and slammed it. Tim blocked it with his foot and kicked it between Ryan's legs. He kicked it to the goal and slammed it in the net. The girls cheered and Eragon wooed. They high fived and kept on playing. Ryan and Blair stopped and walked away but Tim and Eragon kept playing all recess.

The bell rang and they went in the lunchroom. Wilford made Tim lunch and he just grabbed it from the room before walking down with Zoe and Alice. They reached the cafeteria and saw all the tables but one filled up. Tim walked over to the nearly empty table where Eragon and Carson were sitting and sat down with his lunchbox.

" Great job at recess by the way. Carson you can really kick and Eragon your a amazing goalie." Tim said biting into his sandwich.

" Thanks." Carson said.

" So Tim... Do you watch YouTube at all?" Eragon asked.

" Uh not really... Who do you watch?" He asked nervously.

" Uh just the regular like Captain Sparkles and DanTDM..."

" Why are you sitting with everyone else?" Tim asked.

" I don't want to get attached to anyone..." They both mumbled.

" Well why?"

" Just cause... Everyone dies someday and I don't want to be left without anybody.." Eragon said.

" ... Tim we are going to sit with Zoe, join if you want." Ruby said picking up her bag. Tim shrugged and put his elbows on the table leaning in to talk to the two. The two boys just sat their awkwardly until Tim started asking what they meant.

" Uh Tim I really don't think you would understand..." Eragon said quietly.

" Try me!" Tim said winking. Eragon blushed slightly and hung his head.

" Tim do you promise you can keep this secret." Carson hissed. Tim stared at him and smiled.

" Cross my heart hope to die stick a needle in my eye." Tim said crossing his fingers.

Eragon sighed and spoke very quietly. " I don't think you will understand but we aren't human..."

Tim's heart almost leapt from his chest. His stomach was full of butterflies and he almost fainted. OH MY GOD! " So... You are a personality then?" Tim asked.

Eragon looked at Tim and his eyes grew wide. " How do you know about us..."

Tim squealed and clapped his hands. " I'm a personality!" Carson shushed him but Eragon smiled widely. " We should hang out more Tim, we will be great friends I know it!"

The rest of lunch was very interesting. They moved onto class and it was math and social studies. They talked about depression with a guidance counselor for while after that. He walked into class and sat at his desk he chose the day before. He got out a pencil and Mrs. Farnham started class. They where working on division and Tim had done this for a year already.

" Would anybody like to try a problem?" Farnham asked writing it on a white board. Tim raised his hand eagerly but she called on Ryan. The problem was 360 divided by 9. He walked up to the board and began thinking. He began drawing nine circles and Farnham waited a few seconds before stopping him. " That is a good method but does anybody have a more efficient method?" Tim raised his hand.

" Tim?". He walked up to the board and Ryan scowled at him. He took the marker and drew out the problem. He began doing long division and turned out with 40 rather quickly. He circled the answer and stepped back. He explained what he did and looked at Ryan. Ryan was shooting daggers at him and Tim smiled sweetly. Alice, Eragon, Carson, and Ruby snickered and nodded.

" Great work Tim you can take a seat. Moving on..."

{Time skip}

" But for reals did you see how he looked at you!" Eragon said laughing. They where waiting at the front of the school for the bus and parents. Alice, Ruby, Tim, Eragon, and Carson had made a little pack. Eragon, Carson, and Alice walked home and Ruby rode the bus. The walkers waited for Tim to be picked up just to kill time.

" So Tim you should call sometimes... You gave us your address we will try to find it..." Carson whispered. Tim nodded and smiled.

" Ok Tim you have our numbers and we have yours so we can totally hangout sometime." Alice said smiling.

" I just noticed that you have your second hole pierced." Tim said looking at her ears. " My dad has all the way up his ear they look really awesome. I don't want my ear pierced that much though... Maybe just the bottoms pierced I dunno." Tim said. They talked for about another minute before he realized he had to tell Dark when he was done. He giggled and thought about it. About a minute later Dark flew up to the school on his Harley and hopped off.

" Sorry I'm late Tim I'm blaming you." He said smiling. Tim giggled and waved goodbye to everyone. Ruby stared at Dark and shrunk away slightly.

" I'm not as scary as I look I promise." Dark said winking. " Ready Tiny Box Tim?"

Tim nodded and got on the motorcycle. Alice perked up and shouted over the engine. " Does it hurt to get piercing up your ear?" Dark shouted back. " Not as much as people say but Id wait till your older for upper ones!" And he zoomed off. They got home rather quickly and Tim was so excited to tell everyone about school.

" And I met two other personalities and one is super cute! Oh my god he is perfect! Mossy green eyes and pale skin like snow. His hair is rusty red like and he has the most amazing voice I ever heard. The way he plays soccer is so cool like he is taller than me but looks like a kid who hates most sports and he has the cutest scar across his eyebrow and it fits so well with his face! His name is Eragon like the book Eragon which is a really cool book and he is just super cute!... He also has a great fashion sense and wore the cutest top today it was like a peach pink and he is really quiet but once you get to know him he is amazing! And he lived a few halls down from us!" Tim said not stopping at all. Wilford smiled and asked Tim a question.

" I hope dad because honestly if he wasn't I would be heartbroken. Oh and there is this human Alice who is just like papa I'm dead serious. She's a pretty pale and tall and dresses in all black and doesn't laugh very much but smirks all the time and she said I dressed like a girl and I said that " You dress like a guy and I didn't say anything about it" and she smiled and said that I had guts and she is like the coolest girl in class. Then there's Ryan who is a huge bully but I totally think I won our argument by calling him a hockey wanna be that failed tryouts and outsmarted him in division and soccer at recess."

" So you like school?" Dark asked.

" Heck yea dad!" Tim said giggling.

Later on while Wilford was reading Tim walked up and sat next to him. " Today in class we learned about depression." He said.

" Did you tell your papa that?" Wilford asked. Tim shook his head and a Wilford smiled. " He goes through something like that ya know, I wouldn't bring it up though."

" Why?"

" He has a multiple personality disorder... Fancy that right? He gets really...sad all the time but hides it fairly well."

" Oh...ok..." Tim said curling up in a ball. Wilford rubbed his back while he read, Tim slowly falling asleep.


	63. Chapter 63

It was Friday and Tim's friends waited up front of the school. Dark asked Tim if he wanted to have his friends over and of course Tim said yes. So He, Eragon, Carson, Ruby, and Alice waited for Wilford. Sally would be joining them later after she got home from the doctors at about 4:00. He pulled up in the jeep and hopped out.

" He's busy right now so I'm here! Come on!" Wilford said smiling. Everyone got surprisingly and they went home. They pulled in and everyone dropped their bags off at the door and just hung out. Eragon and Carson had been there already twice and Wilford loved them. They were all spending the night sense their parents didn't care. Sally joined them and her mother actually let her spend the night at a boys house.

" What's papa doing dad?" Tim asked.

" He and Anti apparently needed another tattoo so they will be joining us shortly I believe... I don't know why they needed more honestly but I'm not going to stop them." Wilford said giggling. " Anybody want anything to drink dinners in Domino's as we speak."

" PIZZA!" Everyone cheered laughing.

" Ok we should play truth or dare." Alice said from on the couch. Everyone agreed and she went first. " Sally truth or dare?"

" Dare!"

" I dare you to put on some of Tim's dads clothes run outside and yell that your to short!" Alice said holding back laughter. Sally nodded determined walked over to Wilford asking permission. He nodded laughing himself and got her one of his shirts and Dark's shorts which were like pants to her. She put them over her clothes and everyone ran outside to watch her. She waited for a couple to walk near her and she threw her hands up screaming she was to short for the clothes. The couple looked at her funnily and laughed. She fell to the ground giggling and the group did too. They went inside and she stayed in the clothes anyways.

" Um Ruby truth or dare?" She said laying on the ground like a starfish.

" Dare!" " I dare you too for the rest of the game every time someone chooses truth to squawk like a chicken doing the chicken dance!"

" Ok Tim truth or dare?"

" Dare!" " I dare you to jump on your uncle or dad when they walk though the door!" Tim nodded and looked at Wilford.

" They will be here any second Tim so watch!" He said smirking. " Imma jump on papa cause if I jump on Anti he would probably just keep walking and not let me down..." Tim said remembering when that happened.

" Carson truth or dare?" He asked. " Truth!" Ruby danced around squawking and they giggled. " Have you ever peed yourself in public?"

" Mayyybbeeee... Well yea like two years ago I was laughing in Walmart because someone had pushed the lobster tank over and I peed... I don't know what was more scary thirty people seeing me pee my pants or the five lobsters walking around the store." He said laughing. Wilford poked Tim and pointed to the door. He went to the stairway next to the door and hid.

" Hey babe-" Dark said walking in. Anti was carrying the pizzas and Tim jumped on Darks back. Dark smiled and ran around the house. Tim giggled and dropped into Dark's arms.

" Truth or dare?" He asked laughing. Everyone laughed nodding and he and Anti plopped down next to them. Wilford soon joined them sitting in the chair next to the couch as they kept on playing.

" Um... Anti truth or dare?" Carson asked.

" Pshhh dare." Carson began whispering into his ear and Anti grew a wide grin. He waited a few seconds and lunged on Dark tackling him to the ground. Dark let out a laugh and pushed him to the side of the room. Anti sat on Dark and they continued the game.

" Ok Eragon truth or dare?" Anti asked. " Dare!"

" I dare you to... Kiss Tim!" Eragon blushed a deep red and Tim did too. Everyone laughed and oohed but the two boys where frozen in place. Eragon hesitated a second and Dark thought about what Eragon was thinking and Tim was freaking out on the inside. Eragon was trying to not scream in joy. He scooted closer to Tim and let out a little giggle at Tim's obvious blush. He kissed Tim's cheek and Tim almost fainted. He was so fucking happy right now he could hear Mark being kiddish from upstairs.

" Um... So that happened... How about pizza?" Dark asked stubbornly. He thought it was cute Tim's crush kissed him but he was still his son and he was very protective at times...

He and Wilford brought out pizzas, wings, and soda. Everyone cheered and dug into the food. Wilford began making popcorn and Dark ran around the house gathering movies and video games. " Ok I don't know if you girls like video games or not so we got some movies here... Ok we got Lord of the Rings.. Nope Never mind.. K we have Alice in wonderland... Heheh uh we have The Sandlot, all three of the Jurassic Park series, the Hobbit, The Princess Bride, Back to the Future, a bunch of Harry Potters, and The Chronicles of Narnia." Dark said throwing movies on the ground as he went.

Everyone agreed on Jurassic Park and Dark put in the movie. Wilford came out wth a huge ass bowl of popcorn and everyone ate while watching the movie. During the scary parts Wilford saw Tim shrink back into Eragon slightly and vise versa. Wilford laid into Dark and watched A guy get eaten by a t-Rex.

" Did I really kill all those innocent guards when we got Tim?" Dark whispered into his ear.

" Babe they where going to kill us they weren't innocent. And if they got to us Tim wouldn't have dads. You did the right thing hon."

" Okay." Dark said getting up. He began walking upstairs and came back down with a queen sized mattress. He plopped it on the ground and grabbed tons of pillows and blankets. He made the bed and immediately Ruby and Alice jumped on it with popcorn in their hands. Tim noticed the plastic wrap on Anti's chest and asked about it. Anti moved his tank top to the side and Tim saw a rather cool septic-eye on his right breast.

He saw Dark had plastic wrap on his chest too and Dark showed him. It was a big one taking up his entire right Brest and it was very... Cool. It looked like a lion scratched him sense it had four long gashes and blood dripping down from it. In between the torn flesh was a black wolf baring its bloody fangs. It's red eyes looked so real and scary Tim shuttered. He liked it though it looked really realistic.

" Okay small people choose where your sleeping and I'll make the beds." Dark said taking a slice of pizza off of Anti's plate. He showed the entire thing in his mouth and everyone ran to there beds. Ruby and Alice called the mattress, Carson called Jack's recliner, Sally called the small couch, and Eragon called the couch. Tim went in the other room, disappeared and grabbed Dark's beanbag. He threw it on the ground and jumped in it curling into a small lump.

" Ok that was fast um just do whatever you want but don't go on the roof cause I need to redo the shingles tomorrow k got it good great night!" Dark said kissing Tim on the cheek and walking away. Everyone giggled and started talking about basically everything. Wilford threw the pizza boxes out and headed in the other room to head in his head.

" So Dark what do you want to do?" He asked.

Before Dark could talk Mark barged into the room and fell on the couch. Dark sighed and Wilford laughed jumping next to the two. " What's wrong now?" Wilford asked crossing his arms.

" I feel like rock climbing but at the same time it's to late." Mark said overreacting.

" Then go climb the house dumbass!" Dark said annoyed,

" But I don't feel like it I wanna rock climb!" Mark whined,

" How about tomorrow after we take most of the kids home we can go up to Nicks." Wilford said closing his eyes and leaning on Dark.

Mark nodded and disappeared. Dark pouted and flopped on the couch hearing Wilford giggle. " Why are you pouting?"

" Cause I had a really good comeback to your question earlier but Mark ruined it."

" So Dark what do you want to do?" Wilford asked giggling.

" You."

{Time skip}

Dark sped down the road and Alice shouted. " Left!" And Dark took a sharp left. " This house right up ahead!" She said pointing to a small brown house. He slammed the brakes and everyone launched forward laughing. She fist bumped Tim and Dark and hopped out running to the door. " Thanks again!" She called walking into her house. They sped down the dirt road for about five minutes and took a ungodly sharp right. Then he zoomed down the road until Ruby jumped up and yelled, stopping the jeep.

" This is it! Thanks Tim for having me come I had like so much fun! See you Monday!" She said walking to the door. She knocked a couple times and a elderly man opened it and welcomed her inside. Dark drove off and kept the cycle going until Eragon and Carson just went rock climbing with them. They had did it before and they were pretty good too.

Wilford jumped all the way down and landed on the 50 foot point sense Dark grabbed him. Wilford laughed and shimmied out of his husbands grasp. He saluted him and jumped the rest of the way.

Boys careful!" Dark said watching them hit the 40 foot point. Tim scrambled to the ledge and sat back panting. Carson and Eragon soon joined him equally panting. They climbed all damn day and Eragon and Carson left later that day and everyone recorded videos with Jack and Mark all day.


	64. Chapter 64

Okay guys I've gotten a few complaints about their not being a lot of Septiplier... Well how about a smut scene and some cuddling? I'm really sorry that this isn't as good as you hoped... I know there's a lot of Wilford and Dark and Sam and Anti and everyone. I will try really hard in the future to have smut and Septiplier for real. Maybe every few chapters I'll have a smut scene or something... Idk. I really appreciate the criticism and hope you all like it in the future...

Jack laid on the bed listening to the soft tv music in the background. Mark curled up, his head on Jack's lap as Jack played with his hair. It was a peaceful night, no one bothering them at all. Mark turned around and looked into jacks eyes. " You're so pretty." Mark said smiling a crooked smile. Jack smirked, as Mark pushed his head up to plant a bunch of kisses over jacks face making the shorter one giggle.

" Marrrrk!" Jack giggled even harder moving his face to the left. Mark whining and sitting up next to him, crossing his legs.

" Nobodies here Sean, let's use that to our advantage." Mark purred, pulling Jack into his lap and connecting their lips. Jack smirked and bit Mark's lower lip, Jack's lips where so soft and warm. Mark moaned at the feeling and licked jacks lower bottom lip. Jack opened them obediently and Mark's tongue entered his mouth. Exploring and tasting everything he could.

Jack slowly pushed Mark back on the bed to take his shirt off, their lips apart for a second before Mark was shirtless and kissing again. Mark ripped Jacks shirt off, making Jack laugh a bit into the make out. Mark's hands felt up jacks chest, Jack's skin was so soft. Mark nibbled on jacks bottom lip and his hands went to Jack's hips. He pulled Jack close, humming into the kiss and letting go for air. " So fucking beautiful." Mark hummed kissing jacks nose.

Jack felt every tones muscle on Mark's chest, kissing and licking across the breast. Mark moaning when Jack kissed a dark nipple. Mark's hands holding onto Jack's hair while laying back, his head thrown back. Jack's hands squeezing his bicep. " Mine." He said before their lips where connected again. Mark unbuttoning Jack's pants and pulling them down, throwing them over the bed. Mark's hand ghosted over the bulge in fabric of jacks boxers. Jack whined and moaned, making Mark's own pants grow tighter. Jack's head was thrown back and he arched his back as Mark's hand gripped on his hard member and squeezed softly. " Fucking Christ Marrk!" Jack moaned, biting his lip.

" No, no Sean I want to hear all the pretty sounds you make." Mark said before using his Teeth to pull Jack's boxers down. Licking Jack down the length, lips closing around Jack's tip. Jack moaned loudly, Mark bobbing his head, taking Jack fully in his mouth. Jack's entire cock in Mark's mouth. Mark gagged slightly, Jack hit his head back on the bed and moaned. Mark bobbing faster and licking jacks tip. " Fucking teASE!" Jack half moaned half yelled as Mark sucked on his cock. Holy shit Mark's mouth was so good.

Jack's hands flew to Mark's hair and he tugged and pulled ruffly, hearing Mark moan. His deep ruff growl like moan going right to Jack's dick. " Mark you're such a slut for pain." Jack panted as Mark's lips worked their magic. Jack was close. His nails clawing at Mark's back, making Mark moan. He knew that must have been painful, Mark was a slut for pain after all. Mark grew faster, swallowing more and Jack came. Mark licked Jack's tip and swallowed the cum. Jack's body shook as his orgasm rang through his body, relief flooding through him. Mark's lips came off Jack's dick with an audible popping sound. Jack looked down and smiled, Mark was so fucking beautiful. Big innocent chocolate brown eyes, swollen red lips, messy hair sticking to his sweaty forehead. Shirtless, Jack's scratches covering his back and front. Jack kissed him right then and there, not caring that he could taste his own salty cum. Mark was breathless, Jack loved it.

" Mark you're so damn good." Jack panted laying his forehead against Mark's.

Mark smiled kissing Jack's nose softly, " I fucking love you Sean." He hummed.

" I love you more."

" Hey guess what?" Mark asked, a hint of humor in his husky voice.

" What?" Jack asked.

" Septiplier away." Mark whispered before kissing Jack again. Jack laughing about how dorky he was.

Yeet! I promise I'll do more stuff like this I mean it! Have a glass of water, sleep, take a break if you need it, keep breathing, and remember... You still have to change the world.


	65. Chapter 65

Hey folks, so this chapter is a bit... Triggering. It mentions rape and things like that so if you're sensitive to that subject please read with caution. If you are a subject to rape bless you, you're so strong for getting through it, eat, get some sleep, take a deep breathe and remember, you still have to change the world.

" Wanna play have you ever?" Sam asked from laying on the counter eating a banana.

" Sure you ask first." Anti said from on the oven eating a banana.

" Mmmm Anti have you ever been so scared that you peed yourself." Sam asked.

" Mmmm nope the most scariest thing I've been through was that whole shit with Griffon when me and Dark were kidnaped and I didn't pee my pants..."

" Dude I have a question about that." Sam said.

" What?"

" What exactly happened to you guys I mean you and Dark where super shaken up after for quite awhile. Dark still is quiet every time someone brings it up."

" Like Scar wise that left a permanent impact on our lives?"

" Yea for you and Dark."

" Well my back is permanently damaged to a very big point and I saw something horrible done to one of my best friends... Uh I think the whole experience just kills me every time I think about it and I just can't seem to forget about it. I didn't know how scary it could have been and I just got lost in the moment. It broke my heart yesterday when I thought about it..." Anti said memories flashing before his eyes.

" That's horrible... What did you see that was so horrible to Dark?"

" He hasn't told anyone? Huh well Griffon was a bitch and we all knew it. Dark didn't stop messing with him though the dumb fuck so Griffon started messing with him in worse ways... Uh he... kissed him and felt up his body a lot and forced Dark to kiss him back... It was horrible Sam I'm dead serious i saw Dark cry once in my life other than that and he literally cried after Griffon was... Done-"

" ANTI!" Dark growled walking in the room with Wilford. " Why the hell dude the one fucking secret I wanted kept!" He shouted angrily.

" Anti is that true?" Wilford asked voice breaking at true.

Anti shamefully nodded and vanished. Dark just sighed and walked away. Sam and Wilford looked at each other and both vanished. Wilford went into Anti's room and Sam into Dark's.

" Wanna tell me what happened?" Wilford asked.

" Apparently I already did." Anti mumbled.

" He is my husband I wish to know." Wilford growled eyes going red.

" He was just... Kissed and felt up a lot okay? He was pinned against the wall and griffon starts feeling shit and kissing him forcefully on the mouth! I looked away for most of it!" Anti said practically yelling.

{Sam and Dark}

" I just don't like being looked at like I'm weak and I felt weak... End of story..."

{Wilford and Anti}

Wilford sighed wiping a tear away. " So... Was it anything worse or just the kissing and f... That..."

" Ask him I didn't look..." Anti said putting headphones In.

" HE WONT TELL ME ANTI!" Wilford said smashing his fist on the side table. The table cracked down the middle and Anti sighed. " That was my favorite oak table... Well why can't you just try and read his mind?"

Wilford face palmed and let out a weak laugh. He shut his eyes and tried very fucking hard to read his mind. He smashed against a barrier and cursed under his breath. He came back to his mind and hit his head against the wall.

" Dang!" He said annoyed.

" Have someone else do it then." Anti said sarcastically.

" WHY DON'T YOU JUST DROP IT?!" Dark yelled walking in yet again. Wilford sat on the floor and sighed. " Why can't you just tell me?"

" I'm going to the gym!" Dark called walking out of the room. He ran down the long hallway and ran into the gym.

He picked up a 100 pound bar and lifted it up and down. He closed his eyes focusing and didn't see Jack walk in and stand next to him. Jack picked up a 45 pound bar and began lifting it in sync with him. " Dude your making me look weak quit it!" Jack said laughing. Dark threw the bar across the room and it smashed into a wall breaking the bar. Dark turned to Jack and stared at him. Jack took it as his cue to talk.

" So the drama am I right I mean Mark is trying to calm Wilford down but it's not going to well and we have no idea where Anti is... I don't even know what it's about." Jack said putting down the 45 pound. Dark picked up a 140 and started again.

" Well the one fucking secret I had hidden from Wilford Anti told Sam and Wilford heard and now he wants the full story and I don't exactly like talking about it." Dark said bringing the bar over his head. Jack nodded and sat on a bench.

" So does Mark know or only Anti?"

" Anti was the only one with me other than... Someone else." Dark said grunting a little as a man Jack didn't know added an extra 40 pounds to the bar. Jack figured what it was but it was just an idea. Jack walked up to a 50 pounder and lifted it. Jesus Crust he felt weak compared to the man next to him.

" Want to talk bout it or no cause I know things about Mark that you don't and you haven't figured it out yet." Jack said straining against the weight.

" Not really... Ant another 40!" Dark said as a man walked up and added more. " Keep.. Going like... 40 more..." Dark said straining. The man added it and Jack added it up... 250? He thought.

" Well what if I told you a secret about me that Mark doesn't even know?"

" You first."

Jack did a little victory dance in his mind and thought of a secret. " Um... Everyone thinks that I'm the youngest in the family and all perfect and petty but I wasn't. I was addicted to crack and weed and all that shit for quite awhile. I'd say maybe two years in high school and collage I spent smoking and drinking." Jack said.

Dark smirked and looked over at Jack. " Really?" Jack nodded. Dark took a deep breath and began telling Jack all about it. At certain parts his voice wavered and he almost dropped the weight but kept lifting. Jack tried very hard to hide his emotions during the process but didn't do to well. At the end Dark yelled to Ant and added another 50 pounds making it 300. Dark grunted and kept lifting.

" So... I won't tell anybody... As long as you don't either... Deal?" Jack asked setting the 50 down. Dark threw the 300 down and looked at Jack sweat beading his brow, he stuck his hand out and spit in it grinning. Jack did the same and they shook on it laughing.

" Ant put another 20 on Jack's!" Dark said looking at Jack smirking.

" What why? I feel weak enough what if I can't lift 70 bloody pounds!" Jack complained putting his hands on the bar. Dark closed his eyes and Jack felt weird. He lifted it up and began slowly lifting it. " Holy shit!"

" Hey guys!" Mark said laughing at the two. " What's so funny?" Dark asked.

" Jack with a small bar and you with a fucking huge one next to each other talking. It's kinda cute seeing how small Jack is compared to you." Mark said giggling a little.

" Shut the fook up Mark how much can you do?" Jack said sticking his tongue out.

Mark picked up eighty and began lifting it. He called to Anti after a minute and added twenty to it. Jack flipped him off and laughed. Dark kept on adding and Jack got up to seventy five but Mark stopped at 105. Dark went to 540 and stopped after feeling good enough to face his husband.

" How's will?" Dark asked after taking a break on the bench chugging down a water bottle.

" He is better he let me leave after about ten minutes for some reason. Heading back?" Mark asked.

" Yea I've been here for about three hours and I gotta pick Tim up from Sally's. You two feel fine with me leaving you here?"

Mark shrugged and nodded. Dark vanished after flicking a random guy and went to get Tim.

{Time skip}

" Tim we gotta go bud I gotta shower and get something for your dad." Dark said walking right into the house not bothering to knock. He walked passed Phil the cat and pet her, going into Sally's room to get Tim. Tim and Sally were talking and walking around the room in goofy ways. Dark walked in feet backwards and picked up Tim. He walked out with Tim over his shoulder giggling and waving to Sally.

" Why do we need to get Dad something?" Tim asked.

" He is mad at me and I feel bad so we are getting him flowers." Dark said putting Tim on the Harley. The got the flowers and went home.

" Yo!" Dark called walking in the door. Wilford was on the couch resting and Dark smiled at how cute he was. He put the pink and black roses in a vase and put them next to Wilford on the nightstand. He put a thin blanket over him and Dark took a shower. He walked out in pajama pants and no shirt and plopped down on the couch next to Wilford.

"... WILFORD!" Dark screeched. Wilford jumped up and saw Dark's smug face. He punched him softly on the shoulder and smiled. Dark leaned his head toward the roses and Wilford looked over. He smiled ear to ear and picked the vase up, smelling them.

" I assume these are for earlier?" He asked still smiling. Dark nodded and kissed him. He apologized and Wilford thanked him.

" I hope that one day I have a husband like you." Lacey said from in the door. Wilford and Dark jumped back and laughed. " How are you here?"

" Went through the door with the key under the fake flowerpot duh... Yui is in your fridge by the way." She said. Yui's head popped up out of the fridge with a cookie in her mouth.

Yui plopped down on the couch next to them with a box of cookies and shoved one in her mouth. She just ate cookies while Lacey sat on the recliner and flipped through channels on the TV for about five minutes.

" As much as I love random visits by you two I have to ask why your here?" Wilford said laying his head on Dark's shoulder.

" Well Marzia is out of town for the week because her brother fell out of a tree and she didn't want me to go with her sense I am so busy with work at night. So I was bored and you guys are fun plus you have a pool and Netflix so put two and two together...'' Yui said with a mouth full of cookie.

" And I need to know if you still want your memberships..." Lacey said choosing a cooking show.

Jack and Mark walked in and stared at the two... They sat down and just started watching TV... " You own pajamas?" Mark asked laughing.

" Yea but apparently not a shirt." Dark replied winking. Mark smirked and Jack laid his head on Mark's lap.

" Gays everywhere I swear to god..." Lacey mumbled. Yui flipped her off and threw a cookie to her. Jack wined and Yui threw a cookie to him.

" I'm back!" Anti said walking in and flipping everyone off. Dark threw a pillow at him and Anti laughed.

"Am I forgiven big bro?" Anti asked batting his eyelashes and pouting.

" Ehhhhh... Give me twenty bucks and I will forgive you." Dark said smirking.

" What if I promise not to take out a twenty from your wallet this week?" Anti said dropping a bag at the floor and plopping on the couch.

" Deal your forgiven baby bro." Dark said flicking him. Minutes later Sam walked in with Tim and they plopped down also. After about a minute of Chopped...

" Oh no she burnt her biscuits!" Anti said.

" Wanna play have you ever?" Sam asked.

" Sure you go first..." Anti said smiling.

" Dark have you ever been so scared that you peed your pants?"

" Nope I pissed in the corner of the room not the same," Dark said laughing.

" SO IT WAS YOU!" Anti said laughing.

Dark shrugged and Jack stiffened. Wilford was zoned out looking at Mark and Jack while they played. In the middle of Sam's question Wilford whispered in Dark's ear. " I read Jack's mind proud?"

Dark was about to yell but Wilford whispered again. " People are here don't want them to hear you.." Wilford said smiling. Dark sank back and vanished. Wilford stayed and played the game the whole time smiling victoriously


	66. Chapter 66

Wilford woke up sweating like crazy. His breaths ragged and short as he tried not to cry. Dark looked over to him and held him close saying it was okay. He sank into Darks cold chest and sobbed. Dark held him and soothed him for about an hour before Wilford started talking.

" I'm sorry for keeping you up." He mumbled laying with his head against Dark's chest. Dark pulled his fingers through Wilford's hair softly and smiled.

" I'd spend all night making sure your okay. Want to talk about it?" Dark asked pushing his glasses further up his nose.

" U-Um it was stupid really it was unrealistic. Uh you me and Tim were out and we were pulled into an ally and they killed Tim in front of us and then they killed you in front of me and-" Wilford said beginning to cry again. Dark interrupted him by bringing his lips to Wilford's.

" Why are you like this?" Dark asked. " Why do you make the most craziest situations in your head and believe them? You know that I would never let anyone hurt any of us right? And we can't die very easily..."

Wilford nodded and began playing with Dark's hair, sitting in his lap. Dark's top hair was getting ungodly long and the sides still shaved. He braided Dark's hair and it went about 7 inches down the side of his face. " You haven't gotten a haircut for this in about three months you know that right?"

" Ehhh yea that's not the point it's that I could cut my hair myself but I already shave it and that's already hell." Dark said smirking.

" Why didn't you tell me but you told Jack?" Wilford whispered.

Dark sighed and ran a hand through Wilford's hair. " It was embarrassing okay? I hate looking weak and I was weak at that moment. It was probably the worst thing I had ever been though even more than dying I didn't even tell Jack everything... But enough about me what about you are you still scared?"

" No I wanna talk about your stuff!" Wilford whined.

" Babe I don't exactly want to."

Wilford put his hand on Dark's chest and outlined his newest tattoo. Dark shuttered and leaned away but Wilford leaned in toward him. Wilford's lips grazed Dark's and he asked again. " I k-know what your doing.." Dark said trying to turn away. Wilford held his face forward lightly holding him in place. Dark's mind went to Griffon's hands and nails digging into his skin in different spots... All over him top to bottom... How he couldn't move and biting his tongue to stop the moan and trying so hard to fight back but being helpless.. The chains digging into his skin and making his arms and legs numb, blood not flowing. The feeling of the man's hands on his skin, under his shirt, under his jeans... Fear flashed in his eyes as he remembered and he jumped back. Wilford looked angry and both sad at the same time.

" Why did I teach you to read minds..." Dark mumbled walking in the other room and laying on the bed. He shut his eyes and slept not waking up for anything.

" Ok so Tim's at school and Jack and Mark went to Team Edge's new place to record some shit so what do you want to do?" Sam asked Wilford.

" What ever you want to I don't care, where's Anti and Dark?"

" Anti said something about a bro day I don't know he said Dark was upset over something this morning." Sam replied getting out his phone. Wilford sighed and got his phone. He dialed a number and waited for him to pick up.

" Yellow?" Anti answered.

" Where are you guys?" Wilford asked.

" Where are YOU guys?" Anti asked.

" Don't be that way Anti..." Wilford said annoyed.

" YOU don't be that way Wilford."

" Can I talk to Dark please?"

" Um... He isn't here right now... He is busy..."

" What are you doing?"

" Let's just say this... He might come home a little bruised... Just a little..."

" You're at the rink aren't you?"

" K BYE!"

{Other side of the phone}

" Get him!" Anti yelled laughing. Dark threw the man to the wall and punched him un conscience. Three more drunk men ran at him and he kicked two together, head butted one and threw them all to the wall. One very large man walked up to him and aimed for a punch. Dark ducked down and rolled under him lightning fast. He jumped up behind the man and kicked him in the head. Dark punched him and the man turned to him and grabbed his shirt collar. He lifted Dark up and Dark kneed him right in the nuts. He jumped back and pushed the man to the side of the room.

Five huge guys rushed at him and Dark called over to Anti. Anti ran over happily and punched a huge guy in the face. They turned to him and Dark did a John Cena move on one of them and got punched in the face. He sighed and kicked the guys head rowing him across the room killing him. " Oh shit!" He said.

" Let's go!" Anti said grabbing his wrist and running out of the building. " Dude we should really get another method of fun..."

" Well I mean i used to kill people for fun what else is fun other than fighting?" Dark asked laughing.

" Your messed up dude!"

" I know!"

{Tim's school day}

" Would anybody like to share about their weekend?" Mrs. Farnham asked.

Tim raised his hand and she called on him. " I had a couple friends over and went rock climbing with my dads which was cool sense I got to 40 feet! Um my uncle and papa got tattoos while my friends where there but got another smaller one last night which they let me see and it was so cool!"

" They let you watch them get a tattoo?" Casey asked not believing it.

" Well they didn't get another tattoo they just added more onto one of there's they got when my friends got there. My uncle has a septic eyeball with mist going out of it right there and my dad got a scratch Mark thing that had a black wolf in it and blood and stuff..." Tim replied.

" It looks really cool." Alice commented.

" Yea it's kinda scary but they look awesome." Carson said.

" Are you two boyfriends?" Ryan asked looking at Carson and Tim.

" Ryan shut up!" Eragon yelled looking deadly at him. Tim smirked at Ryan's face and turned back to face the teacher.

{Wilford and Sam}

" There you are Dark I'm sorry!" Wilford said running up to him. " Wait... Hold on a second... Where did you guys go?"

" Rink then he accidentally killed someone so we ran!" Anti said laughing,

" Idiots." Wilford said smiling.

" Shut up Anti knows he's special already." Dark said grabbing his pajama pants.

" I need a shower I'm nasty gross."

" Can I join you?" Wilford asked knowing the answer. Anti ran out of the room mimicking vomit.

" Do you really need to ask?" Dark replied sticking his head out of the door shirt already off.

{eww so Time skip}

" TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS!... Thought you ought to know..." Anti yelled running into Tim's class. He crumpled to the ground and everyone bursted out laughing and cheering. " IM TAKING TIM!" Anti yelled jumping up.

" And you are?" Mrs Farnham asked laughing.

" The uncle who makes Harry Potter references to get his nephew out of class." Anti replied leaning against the door.

" Are you the one who got a tattoo?" Katie asked.

Anti nodded and moved his tank top slightly showing the septic eye. He walked up to Tim and grabbed his wrist. " Seriously let's go."

Tim giggled and looked at Farnham. She nodded and Tim grabbed his bag and walked out waving. Anti walked down the hallway making faces in all the doorways and jumped in the jeep without a word.

" So... There isn't a troll in the dungeons why am I being pulled out of class?" Tim asked.

" I was lonely I'm obviously your favorite person ever so..."

" Can we play guitar hero?" Tim asked. Anti swerved to the side and back barely missing a Chevy.

" HELLS YES!"

{Time skip}

" Oh look your done showering." Anti said walking in with Tim.

" Um... Tim... School isn't over yet." Wilford said perking his head around Dark's shoulder.

" Tell that to Professor Quirrell over here." Tim said vanishing.

Dark turned to Anti and Anti explained that he was bored and Dark sighed. He tried getting up but Wilford clung to him and pulled him back to the couch whining. Tim made a sandwich and got right to guitar hero. Anti won at everything besides two Living on a Prayer and Chop Suey by System of a Down.

" Why didn't you pull me out too?" Eragon asked walking in their house. Tim and Anti laughed.

" I didn't think she would believe you where related to me in anyway." Anti replied giving him the guitar. Eragon chose his idols hit Heartbreak Hotel and they got to it. Tim singing, Anti drums, and Eragon guitar.

Tim knew every word and sang his little heart out. He was good, his voice was really high so he could hit basically every note.

" You should pull us out one day and see if she lets you." Tim said pointing to Eragon and him.

" When's the next chill day you have?"

" TOMORROW IS FEILD DAYS!" They both yelled.

" And that's bad?"

" YES!" They both screamed.

" Jesus okay god... What time does it start?"

" Um like 8:00 when school starts..." Eragon said.

" Wait hold up a sec... I thought field day was before bringing in a family member..." Tim said frowning.

" No that's after the next day. After that is the pet day."

" WE HAVE A PET DAY!"

" Well yea!"

" Anti can I get my own pet?"

" Ask your dads."

The two kids vanished and ran to Wilford and Dark playing Undertale on the couch. Tim walked up and sat next to Wilford, Eragon next to Dark. " Hey daddy?"

" You want something?" Wilford asked handing Dark the laptop.

" In three days is pet day... Can I get my own pet? We have Chica but she doesn't care for me that much... I can totally handle the responsibility dad I mean while we had Lego I fed him AND walked him!" Tim said.

" I completely trust him with a pet! Any animal would be super lucky to be cared for by Tim!" Eragon said. Tim smiled and blushed. He pushed up his flower crown and kept talking but Dark beat him to it.

" I will let you get a pet Tim on one condition. You HAVE to care for it. A pet is a huge ass deal and you will be with it for a long fucking time. You need to care for it every dam day. Obviously while your at school we will care for it but as soon as you get home you gotta care for it. What are you thinking for a pet?"

" TINY DOGGER!"

" Your so much like Jack sometimes." Dark mumbled laughing.

" LETS GO DOG SHOPPING!" Eragon yelled throwing his hands up.

" Wilford?" Dark asked.

" Yea sure Tim you can have a dog. It's good responsibility for you anyways but you have to promise me that you will care for it."

" Dad I will guard and love that dog with my life. I will even get it a dog bed and stuff with my own allowance! I swear to god I will LOVE the crap out of it! Eragon will be the second daddy too sense he likes dogs too!"

" Oh yea!" Eragon said smiling.

" Okay we will take you guys... Right now let's do it. We can get it now and get the bed and stuff later tonight. And Tim you don't have to buy everything for it just the bed deal?"

" Oh yea!" Tim said giggling and hopping up and down. " We are gunna be daddies!" He said to Eragon. Eragon jumped along with him clapping and laughing.

{time skip}

They walked into the shelter and Tim walked up to the lady at the desk. He told her that he was going to get a dog but not a puppy because he wanted a dog that was here for a while so they could be happy. He also brought up how he wanted a small dog and began telling her all about it. She smiled and listened and led them out back to the kennels. Wilford, Dark, Tim, and Eragon had been led to the back and the two boys slowly walked around looking at the dogs and petting them.

" What kind of dog is this?" Tim asked the lady stopping a a dog and petting it calmly. It was a small little dog but was clearly a puppy.

" That is a Russian Toy Tarrier. She is rather young though."

Tim nodded and continued walking around. They spent a long time there asking about certain dogs and playing with them. About two hours later He and both Eragon stopped at a kennel and awed. They asked and it was a toy beagle. They went in the kennel and pet it and played with It. The dog had long scars and gash marks all around her body and wasn't very pretty looking. She was brown and white and very short only going up about a foot at her shoulders. Her next had a pale white scar all across it.

" She didn't have a very good past so be gentle with her. Her name is Pebbles and she is 4 years old. She has been here for about a year not the longest time but rather long. She was used as a bait dog." The lady said watching the boys play with her.

" Hi pebbles!" Tim said cooing her softly. She laid down in his lap and Eragon squealed taking a picture with Dark's phone.

" Dads can we get Pebbles?" Tim asked quietly not wanting to wake her. They spent all night petting her and she seemed to really like Tim. They ended up buying her and getting all of the supplies by dinner. After pizza Eragon left and Tim spent all night with pebbles inside and out. Mark and Jack loved her and Chica didn't mind her very much.


	67. Chapter 67

" Ok Anti Remember to get us out of class by 8 ok?" Tim asked grabbing his bag. Anti winked and he kissed Pebbles goodbye. The dog happily licked her owner and went to lay down on her pink bed.

Tim jumped off the Harley and ran into the school building and hung up his bag. He met with Alice, Ruby, Carson, and Eragon and they sat down at the circle waiting. Alice and Carson where very athletic and Ruby loved field days so they where good for the day. They greeted each other and Farnham talked about the week. So today was field days, tomorrow pet day, and then bringing in a parent or family member to tell about their jobs. They dismissed everyone to their desks to begin practicing cursive which Tim already wrote in so he decided to walk up to the teacher.

" Mrs. Farnham?"

" Yes Tim?"

" Um I have a question about the job day with our parents."

" What is it?"

" What jobs are appropriate..."

" What do you mean?"

" Well I'm trying to decide which family member I want to talk about their jobs. My kinda uncles are famous enough YouTubers. Then there is my dads who have the same job but one is a fighter."

" What do you mean by fighter?"

" I don't really know what kind I think it's mixed marshal arts and he fights for money along with being a video game coder thing. My other dad is a video game developer and tells my other dad what to code and stuff. Which would be more appropriate?"

" Well Tim that's up to you really. Which job is more interesting to you?"

" My fighter dads job is cool in all but he is kinda scary looking I don't know if the kids would really ya know... Not fear him..."

" Well it's your choice. I'd say maybe go for Wilford sense your other father Tony is rather intimidating but if Wilford is busy than you could have Tony it's their choice."

" Ok!... And uh I kinda asked my uncle if he could get me and Eragon out of class for the day is that okay?"

Farnham laughed and nodded. " I figured you would Tim sense you can't really show off your skills."

Tim flushed paler but she brought up his nails. He sighed and smiled nodding. He sat at his seat and did a couple lines of cursive before Anti walked in and sat down in a empty seat up front and sighed. " I CANT DO CURSIVE DANGIT!" Everyone laughed and he went up to the teacher grinning. " Can I take them?" She nodded and wrote it down. " Boys practice your cursive and that's all. We aren't doing much this week but I expect you the here all day for the rest of the week." She said they nodded. Eragon and Tim jumped up and grabbed their bags. They went passed other doors and made weird faces and went home.

They plopped on the couch and Pebbles joined them. When Wilford and Anti showed up they got to the point. " Dad can you come in for job day and talk about the video game developer thing?" Tim asked. Wilford thought about it and nodded. " Kids your age don't watch Mark do they?"

" No that would ruin their childhoods." Tim replied sinking into the couch. " If they did we would most likely tell sense they would swear and have ungodly dirty minds." Eragon said scratching pebbles behind the ears.

Mark walked out of the bathroom and went right to the recording room. He snickered running up the stairs and Wilford and Dark knew why. " Mark you mother fucker!" Dark yelled up to him annoyed as fuck. Mark had taken quite a few pills for both of them. Wilford and Dark felt actually sick.

" Hello everybody my names markiplier and welcome to... Holy shit!" Mark said turning off the camera and running into the bathroom. He puked bile up for awhile. He felt so sick it wasn't even clear why. Jack walked in and rubbed his back calmly as he threw up everything in his stomach.

" Feel it now?" Wilford asked walking in handing him water. Mark swished out the foul taste and spit in the sink. " What was that for?"

" Ya haven't exactly taken a pill for either of us in about three months. As we get older it's easier for you to control your anger and psychopathic thoughts a lot better than you used to. You took them together but the pills together made a chemical reaction in your stomach. Either that or the drop in your nerves worried your body I don't really know."

" Do you guys feel that?" Mark asked wiping his mouth and standing up. Wilford nodded. " I puked right before you did. Luckily I haven't eaten sense I don't need too so nothing really came up. Dark is like even more freezing cold which I didn't know was possible but he hasn't puked sense he hasn't eaten in about a month." Wilford said. Mark went back to recording and everything calmed after that.

Tim and Eragon spent all day with Pebbles and Mark and Jack recorded about 6 videos worth of footage.

They all sat in Jack's head hanging out. Eragon and Tim went to Eragons house for a sleepover and Tim brought Pebbles with him so the adults had a kid free night. Barb and BB showed up and BB began making fun of a burn scar on Dark's hand bringing up Barb asking how Wilford had found out. Anti was talking about it much to Dark's dismay.

" Then this fucker said Fuck off Watson and came the nerd jokes... Cause we can't be serious adults in the back of a fucking van.." Anti rambled on. Jack was extremely interested in the story along with BB. Everyone else loved the story except Dark and Wilford. Dark was shooting daggers at Anti his eyes black.

" Ya know what annoys me Dark. I've never seen your eyes purple. Or brown... What's brown?" Sam asked. " Lying is brown and purple is fear but I don't think anybody has seen purple."

" I did." Anti mumbled quietly. Dark chucked a sharp pencil at him and it dug into his hand. Anti called out and gripped his hand. Grunting he apologized. Sam pulled it out, all the way though. Luckily the led didn't break so he didn't need anything serious done for it. " I'm guessing the pills didn't work..." Mark muttered.

" Actually they did a great deal." Dark said pulling Wilford into his arms and laying his head atop Wilford's. Wilford melted into him and shut his eyes. " So what are we talking about now?"

" How about the fact that he has major fucking problems." Anti sneered hiding behind Sam for a shield. Dark without moving Wilford aimed a rubber bad just right and got Anti's head just missing Sam.

" Your one of them." Dark said flipping him off. Anti blew a kiss and laid back on the couch. Wilford began lightly breathing and fell asleep in his husbands arms. Jack had fallen asleep on top of Mark's chest and had Mark's shirt balled up in his fists his head laying on Mark's chest. Sam had a piece of paper and a pen lightly sketching out someone. Anti grabbed his phone and began scrolling though tumbler, tongue slightly parting his lips. His hair sticking out every which way and his fist balled up in his lap.

Sam sat for a couple minutes sketching before Anti peered over and snatched the paper from his hand. He looked at it for quite awhile before smiling and handing it back gently.

" It's good."

" Messed up on the nose though." Sam said frowning slightly.

" Nu uh it's perfect!" Anti argued pulling a pouty face. Sam smiled and gave the picture back to him. Anti tucked it in his pocket smiling like a idiot.

" What was that about?" Dark asked smirking. Anti blushed and told him. " Sam drew a picture of me fookin finally."

Dark picked up his head. " You can draw? Oh draw space, space is cool!" He said excitedly. Sam just laughed and grabbed a piece of paper from the table next to him. He began drawing and sketching light lines and dots for about five minutes before he threw it to Dark. Dark shifted Wilford so he could use a hand and looked at it. It was fucking amazing! Who the fuck knew Sam could fucking draw!

" Cool!"

" Your such a kid." Anti said laughing slightly. Dark stuck his tongue out and picked Wilford up in his arms lightly. He moved over to the door and headed back to their house. After changing Wilford into some of Dark's pajamas he put him in their bed and turned the light off, kissing him good night. He plopped down on the bed grabbing his phone. He played flappy cookie for awhile until he fell asleep.

{time skip an hour}

" Dark wakes up every three hours to check on his boy toy. Make sure he is held down before advancing on Wilford. I just want Wilford and Anti... Let's make the big guy angry." Lori sneered quietly walking into their room.

Four large guards stood next to Dark in case he woke while four more advanced. They grabbed Wilford and put a cloth over his mouth. He shot up squirming in the guards grasp. He head butted one and nudged Dark his screamed muffled by the guards. Dark shot up and quickly grabbed a guard holding Wilford. The best he could do was rip flesh off and snap his neck. He grabbed a another one before a sickening crunch was heard and everything went white for Dark. Wilford's yells where muffled and tears came to his eyes.

{time skip}

" IDIOTS!" Lori yelled smacking a guard. " Why did you take him!" She asked pointing to Dark. " We only needed Wilford from that room! The plan was to make Him pay not take that one with us! *sigh* just lock them up. Put everyone in separate glass containers. Make sure they cannot be broken, I want to play."

" Yes mam."

I know... More kidnapping amirite? I just... Hey if u think it's to busy than slow down lol!


	68. Chapter 68

" Ugh..." Wilford said sitting up. His head pounded as he looked around. He was in a smallish glass...cage. It reached about 5'10 and then stopped. Wilford had about two inches and Anti had one. Speaking of Anti he was passed out on the floor with chains around his wrists and feet in a glass cage next to Wilford. Wilford looked to his left and saw Dark thick chains around his arms and legs. He was crumpled to the ground with a small pool of blood next to his head. Wilford winced at the sight and focused on the chains his arms where tied in. He pulled his arms apart and soon felt the chains give away. He then with difficulty broke the chains that bound his legs. He looked forward and saw a letter taped to the glass on the other side. He got up painfully and walked over to it.

" These are the biggest cages we currently had... Your welcome pest. You are simply here so we can learn about your kind.. We came on fairly strong with past jobs I apologize for that. But we needed a siko and evil and Anti is both of those so you guys fit our needs fairly well. If you don't act like your friends did the last time you won't be hurt." He sighed and looked at the glass. It looked wicked thick. He tried punching it. It cracked slightly but also shocked him. He cursed and Dark mumbled. " Swore."

He lifted up his head and cursed everything fucking hurt. His lip was split down far, like to his skin. And the back of his head had a blood stain and stung bad. He leaned against the glass and slowly got up. When he got up he ripped the chains apart easily and looked at Wilford. " I'm sorry baby."

" For what you can't help that this is happening!" Wilford said putting his hands against the glass. Dark couldn't stand up fully but put his hands to the glass, lining them up with Wilford's. They stared at each other until Anti let out a annoyed scream. He got up and spit out blood. " THE FOOK DOES THIS ALWAYS FOOKIN HAPPEN TO US!?"

" Good question." A voice said startling the men. They turned to see mother fucking Lori in a lab coat with a clipboard and pen walking toward them.

" Your not to be harmed unless you fight back... Boys *looks at Anti and Dark*. We just want to know more about your kind. You have a strong bond with your.. Human forms. You run high in your ranks. Anti and Dark being as killers, Dark as his high status with your rulers, Wilford with being a very successful coder and one of the first of your kind. We yearn to learn more of you people. We will let you go when we feel as if we have learned enough... If your bad you won't be let go. Any questions?"

" Why are these fucking cages so damn short?" Dark asked in a sarcastic voice.

" They are the biggest we had." Lori replied with a smug look. Dark laid down and saw he could lay flat out and got a idea. He backed to the corner and with as much power he had he smaller his body into the top of the glass on the opposite side. The glass tilted forward and he pushed until it fell back shattering most of the glass. He fell over laughing and Lori yelled. Dark grabbed the top of the glass and pushed up leaning his front body over the glass.

" Don't be difficult Tony... Stand down." Lori said, guards forming a circle around the cage. Anti was howling with laughter and Wilford was giggling profusely. " Hey don't fucking call me that I'm Dark not Tony. And third...second... I was just trying to stand up so hold your dicks fellas I'm chill." Dark said a few laughs forming.

" Well you crashed your cage..." Lori said writing down something on her paper.

" I'll bunk with my husband then dumbass not a huge deal." Dark replied vaulting his body over the glass and landing gracefully on the ground next to a guard. He patted the guards shoulder and smirked walking over to Wilford's cage winking. " How do ya open this thing?"

" Try breaking it if your so tough." A guard said rather stiffly. Dark shrugged and punched the glass cracking it greatly. He punched it again in the same spot, his skin slightly bleeding. He kicked it and it shattered. Dark blended down a couple inches and walked in hugging Wilford. Wilford smiled into the hug seeing loris pissed face.

" Well seeing as my brother here has broken two can I try breaking this one?" Anti asked completely seriously. " Imma do it anyways!" He said smacking his body into it. The glass cracked. He did it twice before the wall gave away completely making him laugh.

He walked into Wilford's cage and sat down next to them smirking slightly. " Boys... If we give you a nicer cage will you cooperate?" Lori asked annoyed.

" It would certainly help but I dunno about that." Dark said crossing his arms. She snapped her fingers and Wilford jumped slightly and swore. Dark glared at Lori growling and dug his nails into his leg, drawing blood. Lori smiled and the guards grabbed them. Three on Wilford four on Anti and Five on Dark. " Wilford I trust you don't need any more guards on you? Your the most mature one of the bunch." Lori said smiling sickeningly.

" Shut the fuck up!" Anti snarled flipping her off." Oohhhhhh!" Dark said putting a hand over his mouth. Lori gave Anti 'the look' and he smiled.

Wilford smiled and shook his head. Lori nodded approvingly and wrote something down. The where led to a darker room with gray walls and up to a wooden door. Dark spit in a guards eye and the guard flicked his lip making Dark try to head but him. " Babe don't." Wilford said reaching to grab his hand. Dark glared at the guard who smirked. " When I break outta here I will snap your neck and drink your blood until you look like a mashed up raisin." Dark said raising a eyebrow for the guard to argue. He didn't...

" In ya go peasants!" The guard said opening the door and throwing them inside. Anti snarled and opened his palms. Darks fingers tingled and he thought. " Hey dude I wanna see something for science can you hold the doorknob for a second?"

He ended up forcing the guard to and put his hand on the metal slab connected to the knob and shocked it. The guard howled and yanked his hand away. He reached out to Dark who grabbed his hand and yanked it to the side and pulled, breaking his wrist and hand. " Dark don't be this way or else we will punish both of you this time... Let's not bring your son into this..." Lori said crossing her arms. Dark's eye flashed black and the other a deadly red. Wilford pulled him back and held him back from the poor guard. " Don't... Please."

Lori nodded approvingly." Tomorrow we will put you through some physical activities. If your good we will supply you with showers and other hygienic things."

" I'll pass on the shower I don't really take 'em anyways." Anti said sniffing his armpits..."... On second thought... I need a shower..." Dark smiled slightly but his eyes didn't change.

" Can I tell you something? Great... So um.. Yea if you ever touch my child I will rip you apart piece by peace and feed your flesh and bones to the dogs. Have a nice fucking day." Dark snarled flipping her off. Wilford turned his head to hide his laugh at Lori's scared face. The door shut and everything was pitch black. Anti screamed " LOVELY!" And dark just ripped a piece of the door and handed it to Wilford to caught it ablaze from his hands. He then searched around and caught a small pile of wood in the corner of the room on fire lighting the room slightly. There was two beds across the room and that was about it.

" So much fucking nicer..." Dark mumbled walking over to the bed. He hit it with his foot and dust shot up in a thick layer. Anti mimicked barfing and Wilford just sighed thinking. Normally the mixture if things they used to knock him out would work for about five hours... It was well the next day and Sam, Mark, and Jack would be aware of their absence. Sam and Mark together couldn't break in but they could get some people to help.. He knew he couldn't access his head but Dark could read thoughts from about anywhere so he could know Mark's plan and counter it from in here... Jack and Sam would be the brains and Mark along with some others would be the brute. He was brought out of thought by Anti yelling at somebody.

" THE FOOK I JUST WANNA DO SOMETHING!"

" Wanna...Spar?" Dark asked.

" NOO cause you would win.." Anti pouted.

" BABE WE ARE GUNNA MISS TIMS PARENT DAY DAMMIT!" Dark yelled annoyed...Anti started talking but dark slapped him quiet. Dark shut his eyes and read Mark's thoughts.

" We might not miss it after all... Maybe.." He mumbled.

{mean while}

" Ok so that's the plan... Tomorrow afternoon is when we start it. I just hope Dark can reach our minds so they know what to do... I'm not worried about them breaking out.. I'm worried about us getting in... Sure we got Sam, me, you, Bailey, BB, Billy, and Rae. Tim is at Eragon's until the mission is set and done so no danger is sent his way. Eragons father is watching him like a hawk, he knows him sense Wilford and he work for the same company." Mark said talking to a large group of us human people.

" I dunno why they always take Anti and Dark... Why do you think they took Wilford." Sam asked worried out of his mind.

" They must have reached a problem getting one or the other so they may have Taken Both of them to make it quieter and quicker." Mark answered. " Get some rest, cause ya don't know the next time you can sleep." Mark ordered his arms crossed. Everyone filed out and promised to be in Sam's place by Dawn. For now Mark and Jack had to record a few videos.


	69. Chapter 69

Hey! So my good friend M.K. Namikaze wrote a fantastic fic! Her user is... Yes you heard me right M.K. Namikaze and the fic is called "Jack Is Calling" I really like it so if ya can check it out! I'm not one for sad endings but oh my lord is that good! So anyways... Continuing with chapter 69...

" Get up." Lori's voice said as the door opened. Dark never slept and Wilford woke up an hour before. It was still night because Dark had only been up about three hours.. Anti was snoring loudly even though he wasn't sleeping. When Lori spoke he snores louder just to stir her pot.

Dark pulled Anti up and threw him over his shoulder. Ten guards pushed them out of the room down a long black hallway and to a large metal wall. The wall slid open and they where shoved inside. As soon as they where out of the doorway the wall slide shut again. When the lights came on they where in a huge football like field. Across the walls where shelves of weapons and balls and machines of all sorts. Including a rather scary looking gun which Anti desperately wanted. There was a large screen on the end of the wall and a obstacle course that looked fucking deadly. You had to run though blades that swung by a thin rope, jump though a hoop of fucking fire, climb a glass wall, swim through shark infested waters (one shark), make your way though a huge dirt wall that went about 600 feet up, and last, get around a fucking tiger to press a button that locks the tiger in a cage and ends the course.

" Are we gunna do this?" Wilford yelled to no one in particular. Lori's face appeared on the screen and she nodded. " It's a fear testing theory, you all work together though and only one person has to reach the end. If you survive it then good, but if not.. Ya know. You die a horrible second death alone. Have fun!"

" FUCK YOU!" Anti shouted angrily. They heard Lori's laugh echo and the screen went black. The lights turned a darker red making the obstacles course even worse looking. " O fucking K I got a plan. We know that there is our biggest fucking fears here so I got a solution. We can do each other's fears. And then work together on the hard stuff. I'll do the water, babe you can do the dirt thing, and Anti you can jump though the fire pit of death and murder. Let's just yolo it dude I mean come on, they should start the plan by the time we are done anyways...hopefully..." Dark said cracking his knuckles.

" I just noticed your missing some piercings.." Anti mumbled.

" Oh yea the fuckface guard ripped out my eyebrow bar... Now I got the bull ring thing, ear up my whole thing, and snake bites. The little shit." Dark said smiling.

Anti and Wilford went to the start of the course and Dark soon followed. A buzzer went off and they took that as their go. The blades where easy sense they just had to run, stop, run, stop, and keep going. There where ten blades which they got though easily fairly quickly. They moved onto the fire which Anti screamed yolo and jumped though. Dark and Wilford walked around watching as the screen had Lori nodding to them. They ran about 30 feet to the next course, which was a huge glass wall. Dark kneeled down and put his hands together motioning to Wilford. Dark stood with Wilford still in his hands and Wilford was hoisted up high. He gripped the top of the wall with difficulty and pulled his body up and around. He stayed at the top while Anti was thrown up, Wilford grabbing Anti's arms. Wilford dropped first to Darks instructions and Anti soon followed. Dark back up and took off running, he launched himself up the wall remembering when he had to get Anti of the chandelier. He grabbed the top wall and pushed his body over it. He landed not to gracefully but laughed it off, even though he may have broken his wrist. They kept running to the other obstacle that Wilford hated greatly. Dark instructed Anti to get the Sharks attention while Dark swam, he had to find a key. Also, the water was fucking cold..

Anti chucked his shoe at the shark and ran to the side flipping it off and yelling random words. Dark shot into the water and realized how cold it was. His body was shutting down quickly so he had to go now. It burned as he swam which felt like forever... He turned and sighed angrily. " Fucking Anti send enough mist to paralyze it!" He had pushed his head above water to glare at him. Anti apologized and did it. Dark shot under again and saw Wilford's hand point to something. The damn key was right under where he had jumped in... Dammit Lori...

He shot to it, loosing feeling in his wrist. He grabbed it and pushed up above the water. His wrist fucking hurt as he put pressure on it but ehh who cares.

They moved on to the dirt which Wilford just smashed his body though... Yep! Anti cautiously went around it and dark just went through it picking up a worm. He gave it to Anti who put it in his hair naming it Jorge with a J. They moved on... To the mother fucking tiger...

Anti saluted them and ran to the button not caring about said tiger. Dark ran to the tiger and jumped on it arm around its neck. Wilford grabbed the key from Dark and ran to unlock the box with the damn button. He unlocked it and looked over to Dark who's arms where bloody and leg had a deep ass cut blood spilling out all over them but the tiger was finished fighting. It wasn't dead of course, he just knocked it out. Anti pressed the button like eighty times and the door smashed open.. Smashed.

" COME ON!" Dark said picking Wilford up and running with Anti. Mark ran though the door and grabbed a couple weapons, then left. Wilford got put down in the hall so Dark could grab a sword from Mark. Anti finally got the gun and giggled happily. Sam and Rae ran though and Anti shrieked running into Sam crushing him into a bear hug. " Hi!" He said. " Hi!" Sam said smirking.

Jack ran in with blood on a knife and nodded to Dark who ran/limped to him. Dark stabbed a couple guards and ordered people around. " Billy go with Wilford and Mark to kill Lori. Anti, Mark and I will kill as many guards as we can while Sam, BB and Bailey make our exit confirmed. Along the way if you see a guard kill them, it's simple. Meet us in twenty minutes, if you haven't killed Lori then knock her out and take her with us. Go!"

Dark and Anti ran into a hall to kick some ass while Wilford and Mark took for Lori's room which she was in. Wilford thought it was the lab they where first in sense the background to the screen was the same tone of white, and shelves lined behind her like the far wall across their glass cages.

" Where is Tim?" Dark asked Mark.

" Just dropped him of at school you need to be there in two hours!" Mark said socking a person in the gut. Dark snapped it's neck with one hand and threw it to the side. Mark just gulped and moved on. Currently Wiflord was behind a desk waiting for Lori to pass him. Five... Four... Three... Two...

" Scream and I will split your skull." Wilford growled putting a gun to her head and slinging a arm around her neck, covering her mouth with his hand. " You've cause a lot of trouble here and we are fixing it... Your lucky it's me killing you, I'll make it quicker than my husband would... Call off your guards now... Before they all fucking die." Wilford hissed. He took his hand off her mouth and she reached up to her ear, pressing a button. " Stand down... Answer to Dark and Anti. If you h-hurt them... We will ALL die." She whispered.

" Good... Now give me every file you have in the building. Not matter what it is." Wilford growled pushing a knife into her throat lightly so she could feel it against her skin.

She nodded and went to a file cabinet. She had eight huge file cabinets and a microchip. Wilford took the microchip for Dark to decode and lit the paper on fire. Lori had tears down her face at her life's work... In flames. " Now... I need you to order the guards to one large room... In the front, the hall near the huge room... Now." Wilford said eyes red.

{mean while}

" Will, there are only ten left alive. Tell her to make them go to the hall." Dark said via thought.

" Ok babe I did. I got a microchip and burned all the files she had. What else?"

" Tie her up and bring her to the hall." Mark thought. " We will kill their leader in front of them and then kill them one by one slowly... And painfully."

" The fucks up with you?" Wilford asked.

" I'm fucking sick of her messing with you guys. You are my family just as much as Jack is and she hurt Jack when she got Anti so she is fucking done." Mark mumbled.

" Ok then..." Dark said laughing. He tossed Mark a dull knife and Mark smiled.

" Anti is our exit confirmed?" Dark asked.

" Yea Jack is coming back the rest are staying to make sure." Anti replied cocking his gun and laying it against his shoulder. He walked into the hall where Sam was keeping watch of the guards and yelled to quiet them. Wilford walked in with Lori and Jack, Dark, and Mark joined them.

" Dark and Will you have to go clean yourselves up and meet Tim at school! You have an hour to get there take the jeep. The GPS has home on it! Go we got this!" Mark ordered. Jack yelled to them to go and Dark grabbed Wilford's hand with his good hand and ran outside.

" I'll Call Barb and text the teacher saying we are coming I can't drive babe you have too!" Dark said. Wilford nodded and jumped over the car door into the jeep along with Dark and zoomed down the dirt road following the GPS.

" Hey barb meet us at the house and is it possible to break a bone?.. Oh shit it is? Fuck that ok we will be there in like 20... Bye."... " Texted her!"

{time skip}

" Ok boys come here we have twenty minutes till Tim's thing Dark let me see your wrist... Yea you snapped it in half I'll cast it... Your leg will be bandaged and I'll wrap your arms to they aren't to bad and your tattoos will be fine and your lip is already healing... Mild concussion not to bad... Wilford you fractured a ankle smashing though that wall and have a bad concussion with splitting of your skin on the back of your head. A bit bloody with your shoulder... Looks bad but I will fix that..."

" Dark you need a long sleeve shirt Wilford just wear sleeves but you need jeans and no suspenders. You've showered but dry your hair and brush it out... Dark your hair is matted with blood I'll try to get it out but you could use a hair cut..."

{time skip}

" Ok and next is... Tim... Are they here?" Mrs, Farnham asked looking at her list.

" Yep!" Tim said worried slightly.

Dark and Wilford burst though the door panting slightly and straightened out. Tim just ran up and hugged them and sat back down. " So kids they are last and we have more time so... Would you both like to talk about your jobs and answer some of the kids questions?" Mrs. Farnham asked. " Um... Surreeee." Dark said smiling goofily. " What if my job isn't appropriate?"

" Dude it's not inappropriate you punch people it's awesome!" Alice said looking Wilford and Dark over.

" You can talk about both." Mrs. Farnham said.

" Ok then... Uh my first job is coding for a video game company named VBAN and my second job is mixed marshal arts."

Katie raised her hand. " What's mixed marshal arts?"

" A bunch of different fighting mixed together. I basically punch people for money like Alice said."

Ryan raised his hand. " Have you ever killed anyone?"

" Um...nope."

" What is coding?"

" Coding is putting a bunch of complex numbers and letters and commands into a computer. Teaching a computer to do these things like making a guy walk or making making a guy eat a random food outside to make him grow and chuck him down a sewer."

Dark heard Mark's thoughts and his eyes widened. " Um... Mrs. Farnham I just remembered that... I left some people doing something they obviously can't do by themselves so can my husband take over?"

" Your gay!" A tallish man called, Ryan's father. Dark turned to him and kissed Wilford right in the mouth. " Yea I am." He said before saluting the class and walking out making the kids laugh and clap. Wilford laughed started speaking.

" I'm the boss of my husband so I design the video games, create the character graphics and publish them."

" What's the biggest video game you've made?" Ruby asked.

" Bane of madness (made up) I think,"

" I love that game!" A few kids said. " I played it with Ryan yesterday all day." Logan said laughing. Ryan sighed and Wilford smirked.

{mean while}

Dark yelled loudly to the room of fighting people. " IF YOU DON'T SURRENDER I WILL KILL EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU!" He held Lori's squirming body and grabbed her by her neck raising her up so the guards could see. " Stop!" He commanded using a deeper louder voice. Everyone froze and some guards bowed. " Get up."

" Mark, Jack, anti, all you guys get out. Guards stay. If you move at all, I'll blow your fucking brains out one by fucking one." They left.

Dark looked around the room and noticed a gasoline tank. He with one hand grabbed a pistol from his back belt and shot it, exploding it. He snapped Lori's neck and set her ablaze along with everyone else. Anti ran in and chucked four grenades into the room, dark ran behind him out the door, smashing the lock to lock them inside. They a outside and into the Harley and Dark floored it, going 120 down the road, quickly finding them behind Jack's Volvo.

Oi bubs! Welcome to the end of the chapter *wink* so this... Is chapter 69... Heheh *anotha wink* get some sleep dears, take a nice bath or shower, be safe, eat something, and always remember... You still have to change the world!


	70. Chapter 70

Dark walked in the house tired like hell. He had been working out in the garage for the first half of the day trying to use his wrist, the second half was spent fighting and coding. He had been up for about 110 hours and was about to go into a week long coma. He saw kids... Multiple. Alice, Eragon, and Carson sat playing with Pebbles.

" Children..." He mumbled collapsing on the couch. Tim walked over and asked what was wrong.

" Oh nothing just beat... How are you guys?" He asked. He got goods greats and normals from them and asked about Wilford. Wilford had been upstairs with Jack putting a standing desk together for Mark who was collapsed with Anti on the floor in the bedroom sleeping.

" Sam?"

" Drawing over there!" Tim said pointing to the kitchen where indeed Sam was drawing.

" How long y'all here for?" He asked shutting his eyes,

" The night. But we won't bug you guys. We are gunna walk to school in the morning sense it's like ten minutes away... Papa?... Guys he's asleep let's go upstairs." Tim whispered leading the kids upstairs.

{ 2:00 in the morning}

Wilford woke up to a soft moan coming from Anti and Sam's place. He quickly got Dark laughing like a idiot and they went down the hall to listen...Anti moaned... They where having sex... Anti and Sam where having sex...

" Come here!" Anti growled yanking the two inside where Sam sat fully clothed with Anti. " We need to talk... Now.."

" Where your two faking sex so we would come here?" Wilford asked laughing.

" Shut the fuck up Wilford." Anti growled.

" Dude... You okay?" Dark asked cautiously.

" NO I am not fucking okay! WE MESSED UP! We should have fucking tortured that bitch Lori yesterday instead of snapping her neck!" Anti yelled pissed off.

" Dude... What could we have done anyways... We have been though enough involving her I wanted out so I took the chance." Dark said.

" Anti it wasn't her it was griffon that did the most damage," Wilford said.

" Yea fucking griffon! GRIFFON WAS SAVED BY LORI! Griffon fucking gave us hell and yet we still killed him quicker! HE RAPED DARK, MESSED UP MY SPINE AND ALMOST KILLED EVERYONE WE KNOW! She just made it worse! She recreated fucking Griffon and Carlile and that fucking Riley! Those guys under Lori's order messed Dark's head up and once again Kidnapped us! You may not realize Wilford but me and Dark have been though hell and back with that bitches workers and WE. SNAPPED. HER. NECK."

Anti was suddenly in a death grip Dark's good hand around his neck. " Don't... You... Even... She is dead Anti! D E A D! SHE GAVE US HELL I GET IT! Trust me I fucking died that day... Do you know how badly I wanted to cut every piece of Lori's body off and drink her blood like water? I WOULD HAVE IF YOU GUYS DIDN'T MESS UP! Don't fucking blame us for something we weren't there for...you got cocky and took matters into your small ass hands... If you can't fight of those guards... Don't threaten them not too!" Dark hissed.

" ... Did you really think... Me and Sam where fucking?"

" You both obviously like each other we just assumed." Wilford said winking.

" Imma check on Tim and those guys I guess." Dark said vanishing

" YOU GUYS OK?!" He yelled smiling like a doofus.

" We where telling scary stories but none of ours are really scary." Tim said. " You have one papa?"

" Um... Eh yea sure. So here we go! Once this dude named... Let's call him Jeff so Jeff was at his house like normal reading down stairs after putting his little boy to sleep. The year was 1947 and he had a quite normal life. Sure his teen years where bad, very bad. His best friends home burned down sadly, he was there. One by one his group of friends died but no one knew why. His son was the only love he had left sadly. That little boy had no mother after she had been killed by somebody in front of the little boy. So the father Jeff was reading when a knock at the door interrupted him. He got up and opened the door to see a tallish man holding a box.

The man asked if he would like to buy a knife, but the man refused. The man looked familiar, but paler, and bigger. He was scary looking, toothy smile, red eyes it was rather intimidating to the eye. The man asked again... Do you want a knife? Jeff replied no and it started pouring rain. Do you want a knife? The man asked harsher, stepping into jeff's house. He walked around.

" Nothing changed... Same old couch, curtains, vase.." The man said taking a knife out of his box. He cut a long gash in the couch not breaking contact with Jeff.

" Do I know you?" Jeff asked.

" You did... Before you killed me." The man said coldly. Jeff realized who it was. The year was 1939 when it happened. His friend was working in the barn while Jeff and his friends where smoking and drinking... They dropped their cigarettes and fled while the barn erupted into flames, they left their friend Tony in there.

Tony ran out and his mother begged him to get the animals out so he ran back in fire erupting the entire barn. Tony kept getting animals out, feeling his flesh melt and the heat making him scream. Jeff and his real friends laughed and tipped the water troff over.. Tony ran out burning alive and they laughed at his burning corpse.

Jeff couldn't believe that this...thing was Tony... All his friends killed, his family... Tony whom was standing before him was killing everyone he loved.

" Stay here. I've always wondered if the knocked up girlfriend had a boy... Can I visit him?" Tony asked. Jeff cried out screaming no and sobbing. Tony just walked upstairs and pushed Jeff back, down the stairs. Jeff landed in a pained heap as Tony walked in his sons room with the knife. Jeff could only hear his sons pained, muffled screams.. Until they where cut off, a sickening crunch heard throughout the house. Jeff sobbed as Tony held his sons corpse by the slit, crushed neck. He threw the boy down the stairs, landing on his father. He walked down and stood on Jeff's ribs.

" I am so sorry for your... Loses... Even though I did them." He said smirking.

" T-Tony please..." Jeff sobbed, Tony just cut along Jeff's wrists smiling at his pain and yells. He brought the knife deeper and dragged it up his arms and to his throat. He lightly traced across his neck until he plunged the knife deep in his throat slowly. Jeff screamed loudly making Tony smile wider, showing bloody fangs. Jeff was barely alive before Tony brought Jeff's wrist to his mouth and began biting deeply, drinking his hot blood. Jeff died 10 horrible gruesome minutes later, left with barely any blood, rubs crushed, dead son next to him, and neck slashed.

How was that?" Dark asked smiling at the kids obvious discomfort.

" Um... That was awesome!" Alice said smirking.

" You are literally me as a child." Dark mumbled laughing,

" Ok it's 2:30 go to sleep.. Tomorrow's Thursday." Dark said walking upstairs.

" Why the fuck did you tell them that?" Jack asked a little scared.

" They wanted a scary story." Dark replied disappearing. He changed into his pajamas and took off his shirt and got into bed hugging Wilford close. Wilford kissed his jaw and laid his head against his cold chest.

{Mark and Jack}

Mark held Jack protectively while Jack kissed up his jaw line. " I'm top next time." Mark mumbled bringing his lips to Jack's. " Ok I think I like bottom more anyways." Jack said against his lips. Mark slipped his tongue into Jack's mouth and Jack quickly followed.

" Wanna rock climb tomorrow?" Jack asked cuddling into Mark even more.

" Sure..." Mark mumbled drifting off. Jack smiled and quickly fell asleep himself.

{next day}

Tim grabbed pebbles softly and headed out the door with Alice, Eragon, and Carson. Wilford was to pick Pebbles up at recess but headed out rock climbing with everyone too.

Anti was currently at the 100 foot point looking down freaking out. He never really looked down... Mistakes where made. " HOLY SHIT!" He said falling off the ledge, tripping over a stray bag someone had left there. He wall falling fast but didn't really feel the ground... He defiantly landed though because it was cold under him... Oh shit!

He quickly got off Dark terrified for what he did to his brother. " Dude you okay?!" He asked freaking out. Dark groaned and lifted his bloody head up, " God dammit Anti... Ya could have warned me first..." Holy fuck it hurt. Sure he had been hit pretty hard on the head in previous rock climbing episodes but holy shit... 156 pounds on Anti on his head falling about 100 feet... He literally saw blobs of people.

" Shit dude I'm fucking sorry can you focus?"

" Bro I'm fine seriously um I'll be right back though." Dark said vanishing. No one was climbing today anyways.

" What happened Anti?" Jack asked.

" Fookin fell on Dark's head!" Anti said feeling horrible.

" How bout we call it a day?" Mark said seeing Wilford vanish and his head swimming himself. " We shouldn't even have come with Will's ankle and Dark's wrist. Let's just record some videos..."

{time skip}

" Tim let's go!" Wilford called from the pick up line. Tim waved to Eragon and the gang and got in. " Are you okay dad? During snack my head started to pound really bad I had to go to the nurse." Tim said lifting Pebbles into the car.

" Anti fell on papa. How was school?"

" Good! I finished my math test first and got to walk around the school handing out library cards to every classroom. Everyone loved Pebbles and she was allowed to walk with me around school. The fifth grade teacher Mrs. Brown helped me today and now I'm in fifth grade literacy and Social Studies. Then a kid Ethan from the other class said I should try theater so I signed up for it!" Tim said happily petting Pebbles.

" Oh you should talk to Jack about that he did theater in school." Wilford said pulling into their driveway.

Tim ran inside with Pebbles stopping to let her pee and greet Chica and went to Jack. " I signed up for theater!" He said clapping.

" Cool Tim that's epic! When's auditions?" Jack asked smiling. " Tomorrow! It's Alice in Wonderland! I made Alice and Eragon sign up too!" Tims head pounded and his vision blurred. " Woah..." He said grabbing his head.

" Oh sorry Tim!" Mark said downing a instant pain relief pill. It fading after a minute and he gave a thumbs up. Mark smiled and Wilford walked in with a small kitten. " The neighbors had kittens and gave me one..." He sighed putting it on his arm and letting it softly.

" Aren't Sam and Anti huge cat people?" Tim said picking up the tiny black kitten. He vanished and walked into Sam's room. The tiny kitten was perched on his shoulder and mewed quietly.

" Wanna cat?" He asked.

Anti perked his head up and walked to the kitty and picked it up. He giggled and started petting it, Sam laughed and nodded. " Where did you find him?" Anti asked in a baby voice. " Neighbor's had kitty's!" " He is so cute! Sam what are we naming him?" Anti asked in a baby voice still cooing the small fuzzy thing. " Mini Bean!" Sam said.

" WE HAVE A MINI BEAN!"

" Mini bean is Anti and Sam's child." Tim said getting out a piece of crumpled paper. He wrote mini bean on a small leaf.

Family tree

Mark

Jack

Anti

Dark

Wilford

Tim

Chica

Sam

Pebbles

Mini Bean


	71. Chapter 71

" When I call your name you will raise your hand and get your part okay?" The theater coach Em said. Everyone nodded and Tim excitedly tapped his fingers against Eragon's shoe while names where called out.

" Tim Bane?" Tim raised his hand eagerly. " You will be Cheshire Cat. Here is your script your lines are in pink."

" Eragon Robtoy?" He raised his hand. " You are White Rabbit. Here is your script your lines are in blue."

" Alice Sartwall?" She raised her hand bored. " You're Queen of hearts. Here is your script your lines are in red."

{mean while}

" Why did we have ta get Mini Bean's cat bed?" Jack asked annoyed. He, Wilford and Dark where at the Pet Co getting cat food and a bed. " Anti took her to get toys." Wilford said looking though the shelves. Dark was just messing around and wandered around the store. He walked passed the sad little dog cages and looked around. There was a huge ass white Pit Bull looking at him sadly. Dark smirked.

{five minutes later}

" Babe I got a dog!" Dark said walking over to the cat food aisle with the huge ass pit bull. " 's name is Marvin!"

" He is huge..." Wilford said laughing.

" I KNOW!" Dark said excitedly.

Jack bursted out laughing and touched the dogs head softly. The dog was easily up to his hips and very scary looking. Dark grabbed a huge dog bed and black collar and picked up a huge thing of cat food, and dog food. He carried all of it to the checkout and plopped it on the counter.

" So you're the one who bought Marvin. Doesn't shock me at all, you look like the type for a pit. Ok so... That's 1,752.45 including the dog do you want a cart?.. Nope ok then have a nice day." They thanks

" So... We have two dogs now?" Wilford asked slightly annoyed. " Yep! and Marvin is like totally harmless it's fine babe!" Dark said kissing him softly.

" Dad Papa Jack I got my part! Cheshire Cat!" Tim yelled running in after school. Everyone cheered and he gave his script to Jack. " We have all weekend to go over lines! The play is in a month and theater is every other day. I'm so excited!"

" Tim here is Pebbles collar." Dark said handing Tim a collar. He looked at it for a second before asking what he did to it. " I made it so when you head in she can too. Did the same with Marvin." Dark mumbled putting a bigger collar on Marvin who was laying next to him lazily on the couch.

" What the heck... We have another dog?" Tim said giggling.

" Marvin!" Dark said laughing. " We went to Pet Co."

Tim made a o shape with his mouth and broke out giggling. He pet Marvin and Pebbles sniffed at him. " So this is the script! Wanna read though your lines kiddo?" Wilford asked smiling. Tim nodded giggling still and sat down with Wilford and Jack reading though it. Tim was quick to learn the song he was to sing T'Was Brilling and got eight lines memorized the first night. He had 25 all together which was good for him. He was having a hard time not laughing as Wilford and Jack read the other people's lines in goofy voices.

" Papa you be Queen of Hearts!" Tim said giggling. Dark plopped down and with a high pitched voice read Off with her head! Making Tim giggle harder and making Mark smile and giggle too. Dark continued reading in that voice though the play about 3 times for Tim to memorize his lines.

{Time skip}

" T'was Brilling! And the slighy toves did gyre and gimble in the wabe! All mimsy where the borogroves and the mome raths out gabe!" Tim sang out in the yard with Pebbles.

" Mark ya ready?" Jack asked. Mark yelled yes and jumped in the car. " We will be back in four days just enough to go to my sisters wedding!" Jack called slamming the car door. " Papa can I go with you to the gas station?" Tim asked from upstairs. " Yea come on! Taking the jeep bring Pebbles!" Dark replied whistling for Marvin and Pebbles. They joined him and Tim jumped down the stairs. He ran to the jeep and hopped in the front seat. Pebbles in his lap and Marvin in the back they headed out.

" Papa can I ask you a question?" Tim asked.

" What?"

" Why was Anti so angry a few nights back?"

" Ya know how you stayed with Eragon's family and Barb those couple times?"

Tim nodded and Dark continued. " Me and Anti had been in some trouble during those times and we had a chance to avenge ourselves but we messed up."

{mean while}

" Markiplier and Jacksepticeye!" A excited fan yelled running up to them in the air port. They talked for a minute and signed her shirt and got on the plane.

Jack had the aisle seat and Mark had the middle no one in the window seat. Jack fell asleep fast against Mark's shoulder while Mark stayed up listening to Wilford and Tim go over lines. He fell asleep soon after and woke up when they pulled into Ireland. He kissed Jack's forehead waking him. Jack swatted him away and nuzzled closer to his shoulder. " Jack, we're here." Mark whispered. Jack sighed and picked his head up, getting out of the seat and waiting for Mark. Mark grabbed their bags and they got off the plane.

{mean while}

" HOLY SHIT FUCK!" Sam screamed jumping out of bed panting and crying. Anti was at his side in a instant hugging him and asking what happened. As Sam described his nightmare he realized how much Anti had cared for him, it amazed him really. Sam was acting like a baby and Anti just listened, calming him down.

'' What did you dream about?" Sam asked still being rocked in Anti's arms.

" I actually had a similar bad dream but was up for a hour thinking."

" Bout what?"

" Every time me, you, Wilford, and Dark have bad dreams they are always on the same nights... Like I was texting Will earlier and he said he and Dark had bad dreams. Me and Dark had similar dreams and by the sound of yours yours sounds like Wilford's."

" Huh... What about Tim?"

'' Wilford said he is sleeping fine and Dark read his mind and he didn't show any signs of fear." Anti replied shifting so he was sitting against the wall with Sam in his arms.

" What was yours and Darks about?" Sam asked.

" Griffon and those bitches." Anti replied laying his head on Sam's head.

{Dark and Wilford}

" Wanna head to Anti and Sam's place?" Dark asked. Wilford didn't move from his position on Dark's chest. Dark picked him up softly and began walking out the door to Anti and Sam's place.

" Hey." Dark said sitting on their couch. Wiflord cuddled up in his arms sleeping. Anti and Sam talked about the whole dream concept and Dark agreed on it. Wilford was asleep in Dark's arms all night while he, Sam, and Anti shared nightmares, well Anti and Sam.

" Then Dark was all like Noooooo and morreeee! It was weird. I've never heard you say anything like that thought so." Sam said smirking slightly.

" I've heard it when I was top about a week ago." Wilford mumbled, Anti and Sam started laughing at Dark's huge obvious blush and resulted in Sam falling off the bed in giggles.

" On that note... Why don't you share your dream babe sense your obviously awake." Dark mumbled. Wilford said his pretty bluntly and everyone knew their dreams besides Dark who obviously wasn't going to share it. " Read your mind anyways babe don't waste your breath." Wilford mumbled again tucking his head into Dark's cold bare chest. Dark played with his hair with his good hand while the other laid at his side listening to Anti ramble on about something.

" I feel like your not listening..." Anti said snapping his fingers in front of Dark's face. " Dark... Dude.. BRO!... What day of the week is it?"

" What?" Dark asked looking at him a minute later. Anti repeated the question and Dark said Wednesday... It was Friday night.

" I'm gunna take Will to bed he is completely out of it... Mini Bean is under your pillow be careful." Dark said picking Wilford up like a baby and walking out of the room. Anti picked up the sleeping Sam and put him gently in his bed. Anti plopped down next to him and got out his phone. He fell asleep playing some shitty ass game still in Sam's bed.

" Well you two are comfy aren't ya." Jack said smirking walking in with Tim and his script. Sam had been holding Anti to his chest his head laid on Anti's neck. Anti was snuggled against him laying his head on his arms.

Sam shot up and fell back to the wall confused. Anti just stretched and got into a sitting position. " What?" Tim giggled and asked Jack something. He ran off and came back with Eragon who had his script.

" Let's do this!... We will get back to you love birds later...-_-," Tim said giggling.

" Hey Eragon what's your personality?" Jack asked.

" I'm the adventurous one." Eragon said walking up to Marvin and Dark and handing him a script. " Help me." He said plopping down on Anti's couch and staring at Dark. Dark just smirked and sat, Wilford soon joining them.

" Ya missed Anti and Sam cuddling asleep." Jack said smirking.

" Eragon Imma change real quick then we can-"

" NOW!" Eragon yelled giggling. " Damn!" Dark and Wilford both said laughing. Wilford saying Dang instead. Dark and Wiflord where still in their pajamas, Wilford's where Dark's clothes and Dark's pajamas pants and no shirt.

" But I need a shirt!" Dark complained. " Shirts are for wimps." Eragon said giggling like Tim. Dark sighed and grabbed his script. "... Well fucking go you two!"


	72. Chapter 72

" JACK MARK YOU MADE IT!" Karma screamed running into their arms, Bailey picking Jack up and squeezing him. " MAI GAWD YOU TWO SHOULDA VISITED US!" Bailey screamed. "...nice to see you too..." Jack said

" I FOOKIN KNOW!" Karma yelled jumping into Mark's arms. Mark laughed and hugged her, Jack still being squeezed.

" Where's Sasha and her new man?" Jack asked.

" Upstairs as usual. Blake is out and ma and dad are at the shop, you're early." Bailey said smirking and crossing her arms.

" Why did Blake leave?" Mark asked.

" He was afraid you where bringing Anti and Will and all those dweebs."

" Ya know they can come here if we are right?" Jack said a slight smirk. Bailey started hitting Karma's arm excitedly giggling. Blake walked in from the door and smiled. " Hey guys."

" Where is everyone?" Jack asked.

" I'd ask the same for you guys. Where's your... Group?"

" Home. We have a cat and three dogs that need to be cared for." Jack replied, Mark taking his bags and bringing them up to Jack's old bedroom where they where staying. He met up with Jack's sister in the hallway who greeted him... He also saw the groom. He reminded Mark of CinnamonToastKen a little bit, but with red hair. He had a beard, and was slightly taller than Sasha but chubbier.

{meanwhile}

" Thanks for dropping Tim off! Uh let me make a quick announcement and we can chat real quick... Children and staff, children basically... We need to paint and make set pieces ask around for people to help with that we have SO much to build!" Em said talking to the kids on the stage.

" We could help!" Wilford said nudging Dark. " Heheh you can't build." Dark mumbled. " No! But you can, and Sam can paint! I could help with anything basically."

" Would you really? Wonderful! Tony was it? Here is a list of things needing to be built we have the supplies back stage, would you start soon? Rehearsal is four hours everyday we have just a month to put this production together!"

" Suurreeeeeee... Can I start now.. There is like fifty things on this list. Fifty fucking things... Imma start now." Dark said letting Eragon tug him back stage.

" I'll get Sam when stuff is done." Eragon whispered. Dark smiled and put a thumbs up. He saw a power saw and saw... Fun.

"Bridge, tree for Cheshire cat to sing in, bush cut outs and a moon, we will start with those I guess..." Dark mumbled grabbing a huge wooden platform and grabbing a black sharpie. Eragon got Sam and Sam made a outline to the tree and went to get paint. Dark plugged it in and began turning the silent power saw on. He cut it out carefully and threw the extra wood in a pile. Sam got on painting and Dark grabbed a ladder asking if they needed it and nailed it to the tree and put a thick oak board across the top so Tim could sit in the tree.

" Tiny box Tim come here!" Dark said poking his head out seeing him walk around and acting with his friend Ethan who was the hatter. Tim walked over and climbed up the ladder sitting on the bored. He wiggled around and it was secure, he got off and ran to everyone else. Sam was painting quickly and Dark moved onto the bridge.

Mean while Wilford was helping with costumes measuring kids. He started sewing fabrics together and ended up starting with White Rabbit, making bunny ears, a jacket, white clothes for under, and making him try it on. It looked fucking amazing, he didn't even have everything yet and it was ducking great.

" Darkk take Marvin!" Anti said appearing with Marvin and going away. " At least help with lines!" Dark called forcing Anti to go to the kids and start reading for Alice.

Sam was onto the purple and darker leaves and quickly painting them out gracefully, he finished the leaves in like thirty minutes and grabbed Em to ask her about it. She clapped happily and Dark moved the large wooden thing back stage to dry. Tree check! Bridge needed to be painted black which Sam was on... Dark grabbed his bush cut outs and started spray painting them dark green. After that dried he painted some pretty good flowers on it. There where six bushes that where drying but he end of the day with a tree and bridge. Wilford finished two kids costumes and halfway though the third one. There where twenty kids even so he could easily finish by the month.

Dark peaked his head out the curtain and made a funny face making Tim and a random girl laugh. He motioned to the kids who where flowers to go over there and three did. " I need you to hide behind these thingys real quick." He said pointing to the bushes and tree. They hid and he walked back looking to see if he could see them. " Ok thanks now go." They laughed and left.

{Mean while}

" Hah they got the boys to help on set." Mark said giggling. Jack bursted out laughing and karma and Bailey disappeared, they ran into Wilford and Dark's place and came out, on set. " GUYS!" They both said hugging the men. They hugged back laughing quietly and Karma dragged them back to their place and appeared. " Just say hi to Blake." Bailey whispered giggling.

" BLAKE!" Dark yelled.

" FUCK OFF!" Blake yelled.

" EAT A DICK!" Anti yelled flipping him off.

" I LOVE YOU BLAKE!" Dark yelled crushing him in a huge hug.

" LET GO!"

" LOVVEEEEE!" Dark yelled laughing. Anti joined the hug and Mark, Jack, Wilford, Karma, and Bailey joined laughing.

" Ok we should go back." Wilford said smiling like a idiot. They said bye and vanished.

" Ok kids that's a rap! Thanks for coming today my little actors tomorrow, Same time come if you can. Thank you to these lovely adults for helping backstage and that's a rap!" Em said clapping. Tim ran over to Dark and jumped in his arms, wearing a flower crown with cat ears on it. Marvin followed as they walked out of the building. They hung out all day and Dark and Sam broke back into the theater to continue building set pieces.

{time skip+meanwhile}

" Jaccckkkkk how do I tie a tie?" Mark asked. Jack panicked. " I WAS GUNNA ASK YOU!" They both began laughing and Jack vanished, he came back with Wilford who tied both of their ties and fixed Jack's floof. He did a thumbs up and vanished. Mark and Jack where just about to leave for the wedding before Wilford, Dark, Anti, and Sam screamed into their headsets " ITS LEGAL TO SHOW US TO THE WORLD!" And Mark and Jack freaked out cheering.

{Time skip}

" Hello everybody my name is markiplier and today's videos will be one of my favorites so far. So.. If you're like me you know a new law was made. Personalities... In my case Wilford Warfstache and Darkiplier... With Jack it's AntiSepticEye... Well they are real and have their own bodies. If you are like us then you get how happy I am to say this. So be expecting colabs with them... OH! And we have more than those guys, Jack has SepticeyeSam and I have Tim. So... Uh that's it for the Vlog. Definitely expect tons of videos with those guys. Thank you so much for watching and as always, I'll see you, in the next video.. Buh-bye!"

" Hello everybody my name is markiplier and welcome to reading your comments with Wilford!... Wilford wanna read something?"

" That's why I'm here so... Why don't you have a mustache?... The fucking mustache annoys the crap outta me it was a DARE to grow a mustache and dye it pink I swear to god! I'm blaming Mark for that one Jesus Crist... What's everyone's traits? I'm siko so isn't Anti, Sam is doubtful, Tim is happy little cutie, and Dark is evil."

" My personality Sarah's eyes change color can yours?" Mark read smirking. " Darks eyes go from like red, green, blue, purple, brown, black, white, gray, and pink. Mine just go from red, black, white, and brown. Anti's are red, green, and blue, and Sam's are just blue and red." Wilford said making his eyes go different colors.

" Any couples?" Mark asked winking at the camera. " Me and Dark are married and Tim is our kid.. Anti and Sam aren't...Yet."

" Can you show all of your personalities Mark?" Mark read... " DARK, TIMOTHY COME HERE!" Mark yelled... Seconds later Tim was in Wilford's lap and Dark showed up behind them.

" Hi!" Tim said giggling waving to the camera. Mark smiled and they kept the video going. Dark was rather comfortable on camera and did almost any stupid comment.

" Can any of us do a back flip?... Um I dunno hold on." Dark said walking off camera. Mark watched as he went to the middle of the room and tried a back flip. " Holy shit I can!" Dark said laughing. Mark picked the tripod up and focused on Dark doing a flip. Wilford could do one too really well so they did it a couple times.

" And thank you everybody so much for watching and as always, I'll see you, in the next video, buh-bye!" Mark said waving. Dark and Wilford did stupid faces in the camera while Tim stick his tongue out. They recorded prop hunt which was fucking hilarious. Mark watched it over and it was the funniest video he had made in a while.

{mean while}

" ANTI FOOKIN GO!" Jack yelled laughing. They where playing GTA5 Currently and Sam was freaking out driving the cops away from the two idiots who where trying to steal a jet. " DAMMIT GUYS!" Sam yelled as his car flipped over rolling down a huge hill. " FUCK!"

" SHIT SHIT SHIT MY FUCKING ASS IS DEAD FUCK FUCK FUCK!" Anti yelled laughing. " Sammy save meee!"

" Imma comin to save ya!" Sam said as he reloaded and stole a cop car.

" DAMMIT!" Jack yelled as his car erupted in flames.

Tim walked in and screamed. " SHUT. UP." Making everyone laugh even louder. Sam saved Anti and Jack ended up crashing a jet into Sam making Anti spit his soda out laughing all over Jack who got sticky who laughed about it.

{on set}

" Kay we have two trees, six bushes, a bridge, the moon is being painted right now, mushroom bench thingy is done, a bunch of cards, and three set backgrounds." Sam said to Em.

" Great! That is everything needed to be built I'm shocked! All we need are the backgrounds thanks boys." She said.

" Will is working on costumes, which are almost done. So..." Dark said putting a goofy thumbs up.

" With a week left, you did it! Thank you so much boys for your help. This play is going to be amazing I just know it. Everyone knows their lines perfectly and Tim knows his song. This will be great, I must repay you some time." She said.

" Nah... Kinda forced into it at first but I like working, and Sam likes painting, and Anti is a simple guy y'all don't need to repay him, he got a kitten he's good." Dark said, Anti laughing.

" That's a wrap for today everyone!" Barb said clapping, making the stage lights turn off.

heyyyy so how y'all doing? I'm proud of you for living today! And you guys never have to ask me to make fan art, if that answers your question (I'm so sorry I didn't read your name but I can't reply so the answer is always yes) get some food, take a deep breathe, and always remember... You still need to change the world.


	73. Chapter 73

Smut time baby WOOO

Mark was tired, he had recorded challenge videos all day and lost the footage! Normally he was calm about it and completely cool but not today... He... Was... Pissed... He was in a horrible mood already, and easily annoyed. He redid them and it was night by the time he was finished. He just wanted to shower and go to bed.

Jack had other plans...

Mark himself was just washing out his fading red hair when Jack walked into the shower, not even caring at all. He began helping Mark wash out his long hair, Mark jumping slightly and looking at him. " Hi..." He said confused.

" Hey." Jack replied.

Mark looked at his husband, and for the first time all day he genuinely smiled. He was so fucking lucky... Jack smiled softly at Mark before bringing their lips together, both naked in the shower. As their lips collided Jack reached behind Mark and made the water run cold. Mark pushed Jack against the shower wall, kissing down his neck and jaw, making Jack moan at the contact. Mark's calloused hands roaming his body, one arm linked around jacks waist, the other hand tangled in jacks hair. Mark bit and licked all of Jack, feeling the freezing water ice over his limbs. He saw jacks hard erection and kissed it, licking down the length, making jacks moans grow louder, in between his dog like pants.

Mark kissed and sucked on Jack's neck, marking his territory. Whispering mine over and over again, Jack loved it. Jack yanked Mark's hair roughly making Mark moan in his deep voice, making Jack shiver. Jack pulled so hard that Mark's entire head went up to his lips, from his neck. Mark knew the throbbing would fade, he didn't mind though. Jack sucked on Mark's bottom lip and tangled his fingers in Mark's hair. Tugging and yanking slightly.

As the kisses became more heated Jack wrapped his legs around Mark's waist, back against the wall. Mark grinding his hard cock against Jack's. Making their moans grow strained, Jack panting like a dog and moaning.

One of Mark's hands went to the wall, next to Jack's head. Supporting them both as he continued grinding, friction growing and making Jack's noises pornographic. Mark savored each one. He gained speed, laying his head in the cook of Jack's neck.

The freezing water didn't feel cold to them, Jack tugging Mark's hair badly, almost ripping it off his scalp, Mark couldn't help the large deep moan that escaped his lips at the feeling. He came all over Jack, dropping his hand and leaning against Jack. Jack came afterwards, all over Mark's chest. They looked at each other for awhile, before cleaning themselves off and getting out. They went right to their bed, Mark spooning Jack. Mark held Jack to his chest, Jack's head against Mark's chest. Their legs tangled together,

" I love you so damn much Sean." Mark whispered.

" I love you more Mark," Jack replied, turning his head to softly kiss Mark's lips. Unlike before, it was soft, passionate, and caring. Mark hummed after they broke. " No way."

" Well next time we can see who loves each other more." Jack said.

" PSH okay... But you won't win." Mark hummed, kissing Jack's hickey softly,

" Nah." Jack replied, eyes closing as he leaned into his lover, " Cause this time I'm the one saying Septiplier away... Septiplier away."

" Cutie." Mark said laying his head on his free arm, the other holding Jack close.

this sucks, I know. It's late where I am and I can't sleep. Imma get a good book and my dog... So! Get some sleep, calm down, take a deep breathe, I know the holidays might be rough for a few of you, I want you to know that you can do this. If you ever need me kik me Smollerpeacock, I believe in you! Try to eat, take a deep breathe and always remember... You still have to change the world.


	74. Chapter 74

" Ok... Oh fuck Pax is in a week! Holy shit we need ta record Mark!" Jack said panicking. " Jack it's fine I got Dark and Wilford editing vlogs and videos for us. We just need to play and they are gunna edit and upload." Mark said. They where sitting at the table eating breakfast, Tim and Anti playing guitar hero in the living room.

" I feel like these guys do everything for us." Jack said feeling bad.

" They want to though Jack. The reason they don't kill everyone we love and take our lives over like most personalities with siko and evil traits is because they want to help us. It's hard for Anti and Dark to be so nice all the time, but they do it for us. Dark isn't even capable of love but somehow he managed to turn to love us!"

" Seriously..."

" Yep."

{time skip}

" Mark!" Dark yelled, holding the camera to his face at 4 in the morning.

" What..." Mark mumbled.

" Get up!"

" Why?"

" Because Will, Sam and Tim left for the theater thing and I finished my job and Anti sleeps foreevvveerrrr I'm boorreedddd."

" Go with Marvin then."

" He is sleeping!"

" So was I."

" Maaaarrkkkkk."

" Shh you're gunna wake Jack up."

" THEN. GET. UP."

" FINE!"

" Yay!"

Mark got up and noticed Dark was still in his pajamas. " Your in your pajamas... Vlogging." Dark scoffed and flipped him off. " Rock climbing!" Dark said. " They're open in two hours..." " We could break in." Dark suggested completely serious. Mark laughed and shook his head. '' No... We can do something else."

" Let's go to London then." Dark Said letting Mark take the camera and plopping on the counter cross legged.

" Where did that come from?" Mark asked laughing.

" Dan and Phil, Felix and Cry, PJ, Dan's personality he hasn't found yet that is really stupid..."

" Wait what?!"

" His name is Carter. He's like meh."

" Oh Jesus Christ he is going to kill Dan and Phil." Mark said now scared for the British YouTubers.

" Before their wedding!" Dark complained. " TONY!" " Noooooo... I'm not Tony." Dark pouted. " All I ask of you for everything I do is to not call me Tony... And what do ya do? Call me fucking tony. I found and fixed your ass ass glasses!"

" Let's go to London..." Mark said turning the camera to face him. " Guys were going to London. But we may not record, we are saving danisnotonfire's life. Does Phil have one Dark?"

" Nope... I don't think so anyways..."

" Well... Ok then."

" UK!" Dark said throwing his hands up. " Dark put a shirt on and let's go!"

{time skip}

" You guys can come obviously but we are just getting two tickets for me and Dark to be fucking cheap. Tim your staying with Sam and Jack okay?" Mark said.

" And Jack, your staying. This guy Carter is strong and dangerous. He doesn't get that we can be good. He is made to be evil and cause problems, he knows it. He is strong, like more than Anti. Not more than me though, but he has advantages. I just don't want you hurt. Will, you can choose to stay or leave, but I'd like you to stay."

" Hell no I'm coming."

{time skip}

" DAN DAN DAN DAN DAN!" Mark yelled pounding on the door to their apartment. Dark kicked the door down and walked in. " He's here." He walked on the rooms and looked around. He grabbed a steak knife from the kitchen and went into Dan and Phil's room. (Phan) seconds later a tall, pale guy flew into the living room and slammed against the wall. He had brown hair, but black on the sides. He had Gauges and was rather built compared to Dan himself.

" Ok fuck nuts I'm here to tell you everything you know is a bloody lie." Dark said walking out of the room with a bloody knife.

" Get...out."

" Nah... Where's Dan? Still have one body?"

" What?"

" Ya know if I kill you Dan will have the body back forever right? What's the point of that."

" What is happening?"

" DON'T BE BAD OK!"

"... What?"

" Oh fucking Kay give Dan his body back."

" W-No!"

" Oh really?" Dark said crossing his arms. Carter snarled and Dark whipped a hand over his neck. He put a hand over Carter's head, his hand and wrist still in a cast. Carter hit head head back but only hurt himself.

" I have the same trait as you. Evil right? Yea we are rare but that's a good thing. Like seriously we kill pretty fucking easily right? We don't have to be evil ya know. It ain't so hard. I get it, killing is fun... But really it isn't. If you kill Dan then you're dead to dumbass."

" What's the point of being evil then?" Carter asked sarcastically.

" To freak people out, to be strong and show off, getting into fighting, protecting Dan and Phil... Where is Phil?"

" Closet..." Carter mumbled.

Dark pushed him to the ground and ordered Mark to get Phil, who was un conscience tied up. He had a nasty bruise all across his forehead which was pitch black. Mark carried him in where Dark was talking to a tied up Carter. Carter's eyes where a light milky brown instead of black like before.

" It's to late to be friends anyways." Carter mumbled looking down at his lap.

" I've tried to kill Mark eight times and Jack five. I killed people all the time and once Mark's childhood cat. I've killed people on accident... Almost killed Mark's brother... Four times..."

" And..."

" We are best friends. Ya know you can talk to Dan via thoughts right?"

Carter shut his eyes for a few minutes. Dark could tell by his thoughts that he was apologizing to Dan and talking to him. Pretty soon Phil woke up with a Concussion and Dan had his body back, it took all day to figure out. Wilford showed up to help Carter calm his killing urges and showed him the rink and everything. They vlogs and played games a lot.

" Sup Dan and Phil... Traits today we are going to be playing truth or dare extreme version with Markiplier, Jacksepticeye and their personalities! I hopefully uploaded a Vlog introducing Carter who will also be joining us."

" Wilford truth or dare?" Carter asked scrolling though comments saying truths and dares. Wilford chose truth sitting on Dark's lap. " Do you prefer top or bottom..." Carter said giggling like mad. Dark's pale cheeks filled with color as he blushed, Wilford just had a smug grin. " Both... But only with Dark, for top and bottom." He said winking. " See Dark does this thing wh-"

" WOW OK MOVING THE FUCK ON!" Dark said covering Wilford's mouth with his casted arm. " Babe I dare ya to not continue that sentence." They kept on playing, Carter always asking dirty/sex related questions. Wilford was acting fairly different, kinda tipsy.

" Babe have you been drinking?" Dark asked.

" Weeellllll... Yes... Um..."

" You can't drink or you'll die." Dark said growing panicked.

" Nah..." Wilford said giggling.

" I'm gunna take him in for the night..." Dark said picking him up and vanishing. Wilford was giggling and poking Dark while they walked down the hallway going to the elevator to go down a new hall to get to their house. Wilford wouldn't shut up at all, he kept asking Dark questions he never would ask while sober. " Soo you and Griffon? Ya know... I wanna ask if he was top or bottom."

" Babe... (Wilford pouts)...Top." Dark mumbled looking away from Wilford. Wilford kept bringing it up before changing subjects. " Did you graduate collage?"

" Yes.. Three times."

" Oh... Do you still want to kill?"

" Yes... All the time."

" Why don't you?"

" Cause I have a reason not to."

'' *gasp* Babe there's a dog let's go pet it *reaches out to dog* babe let me gooo!"

" Sorry bout that!" Dark called to the person with the dog who just laughed.

" Honeh... I love you but no homo." Wilford slurred.

" We are married... No homo?"

" Well... Yea..."

" We've had sex... No homo?"

" Well... Shuddup." Wilford slurred. Dark reached the door and put Wilford in the bed stripping his clothes off. " Night babe." Dark said reaching to the door. Wilford jumped up and latched onto Darks back. " No!"

Dark sighed and sat on the bed, letting Wilford sit on his lap and latch his arms around his neck. Wilford messily kissed Dark and Dark just smirked and kissed back. Wilford tasted like beer and both wine. Dark couldn't drink, at all but Wilford could a little bit.

" Honeh... Why don't you ever let me touch this?" Wilford said putting a finger on a scar right across his lower waist, near where his belt was. Dark shrunk away and Wilford fell back across Dark's chest giggling. " But why though... What's it from?"

" Eh screw it your not gunna remember this anyways... It was from Griffon digging his teeth in there." Dark mumbled.

" Oh.. Ok...I'm sorry." Wilford said tearing up. He was a emotional drunk all right.

" You didn't know baby, just go to sleep Hun." Dark said pulling Wilford into bed and tucking him in, Wilford complaining. " But I'm not tired..." Dark sighed and Wilford kept speaking. " If I work out and get all sweaty Imma get tired... Are lobsters mermaids to scorpions?'' Wilford asked shrugging off the sheet covering him and climbed on Dark who was laying down. He sat on Dark's stomach grinning. " Hi."

" Babe..." Dark warned.

" Whaaat?!"

" Your drunk.. And I'm reading your mind... We aren't having sex."

" Why?"

" Because."

" But Tim is at Eragon's!"

" Will, I love you but I'm not having sex with you right now."

Wilford pouted crossing his arms but not moving. He raised an eyebrow and thought of something. He wouldn't remember any of this..."... What if I forced you like Griffon? Would you then?"

Dark's eyes grew purple for a second before going to black. " Honey, if you go to sleep we can stay up all night tomorrow."

" Mmmm... Fine. But you gotta make me an omelet first." Wilford slurred giggling and laying on top of Dark.

" I'm gunna have to get up to get you a omelet." He said smelling the beer from Wilford's breath. Wilford drank sometimes, to calm his nerves. It was rare though, he wasn't an alcoholic at all. " Ok..."

Dark sat him on the counter while he made a omelet. Wilford wouldn't shut up about anything... Like anything. Every once in awhile he would reach out for Dark and just hug him close. Dark didn't mind though, he dealt with a drunk Wilford a couple times in his life. Maybe... Six times.

Wilford wolfed down the omelet and Dark took him back to bed where he finally slept. In the morning he was ungodly hung over. He took it well though, and didn't remember it.. Dark thought.

" It does look like a bite doesn't it?" Wilford said tracing around the teeth marks. Dark sighed and Wilford stopped. Dark helped Sam paint the set pieces and Wilford and he finally edited like five videos. Tim and Jack went over lines and Anti packed Mark and Jack's bags for pax south.

{time skip}

" Babe I got fired!" Dark yelled walking in and plopping on the couch. His coding job that is. He got mad at a co worker and punched him though four walls. Wilford figured he would get fired eventually.. He didn't get paid much anyways. Fighting was more money anyways.

" Um... Ok may I ask why?"

" Jarod fucking third got on my nerves one to many times... I told him to eat a dick and threw him though a couple walls."

" Ok..."

" How ya feeling?"

" Bad."

" Aw want some aspirin babe?"

" No I feel bad because I asked so many questions about you and Griffon!"

" It's fine babe really."

" ...Ok..."


	75. Chapter 75

Mark and Jack walked into the building and where led by security guards to their signing station. They where a little bit late but, who cared... There was a huge ass line of people waiting for them that went way down the building. Mark and Jack sat down and the signing began.

They signed and talked too about 20 people before a very excited girl ran up to them and crushed them in a huge hug. Her eyes where yellow so she couldn't be human. " Hi! Oh sorry, um... I'm the wife of Bruce.. I don't think you would know him.. Um he helped your personalities escape one time... He fakes his death and we fled... I just wanted to thank you guys for that. Um... Bye!" And with that she was gone.

" Aww that's nice." Jack said smiling. Mark nodded and grabbed his hand. They moved on.

{mean while}

" Dark come here!" Anti yelled with a lighter in his Hand. He was chasing Dark though the halls with fire, laughing at Dark's purple tinted eyes. One was purple and one was red as he jumped out of Mark's head, Anti following close behind. Dark ran around the booth Anti close on his trail with a lit lighter, " FUCK OFF!" Dark yelled going in between the line of cheering and laughing fans. Anti went around as Dark jumped over Mark and Jack's booth and kept running, Anti about ten feet away.

" Thought you weren't scared!?" Anti said running as fast as he could.

Dark turned and slapped him hard across the face, making Anti fly back. He was dazed for a few seconds before he got up giggling. " Dammit!"

They both realized where they where as they slowly turned to the crowd of people who where cheering like mad, and Mark and Jack who where amused but annoyed. " Ummm... I blame Anti!" Dark said vanishing. Anti started laughing and vanished.

{time skip}

" Do you think they are done yet... I'm bored." Sam complained. " Aren't they doing a panel right now... With Felix?" Anti said smirking.

Dark and Wilford looked at each other grinning mischievously and back to the others. They all vanished and went into their own heads... They appeared in the panel stage behind the guys and put a finger to their lips, quieting the crowd. " OH MY GOD GUYS!" Dark yelled picking up Felix and shaking him laughing at Felix's girly scream. He put him down, breathing heavily and holding his heart, laughing slightly. " Dammit Dark..."

" Heyy!" Anti said winking to the crowd making about fifty girls and boys scream. " Don't steal Sam's man!" Wilford said pushing them together, making both of them blush slightly. " I bet Sam could get more girls to scream.. Even with the freaky eyes." Mark said smirking. Sam winked and licked his lips and like 70 girls scream. He threw his hands up and wooed. Wilford and Dark, both at the same time winked and licked their lips making like 120 ish girls and boys freak out. They turned to anti and flipped him off laughing.

" Hah suck it." Dark said flicking Anti. " So markimoo what are we doing?"

" We tried pictonary but that did NOT work so we got on our phones and started a QNA (qa?)."

" How did you fail at pictonary?" Sam asked crossing his arms. Mark and Felix said 'well' in a high pitched voice and Jack just giggled. " Um..."

Anti walked of stage and came back with a sandwich. He causally ate a sandwich while they messed around and answered fans questions. " Wait... Um... I got a idea. We just need a mic. Do we have one cause if not Dark can make one." Wilford said.

After looking off stage he looked up and Dark ran off stage. He appeared above them on a walkway to get to the lights above the stage. He sat crisis cross and started taking apart his watch and a flashlight.

" Ok while that happens... Anti sing a really bad song in a American accent!" Sam said. Anti broke out into Never Gunna Give You Up by Rick Astley in a semi good American accent. The crowd laughed as he sang the second verse with Sam in his arms like a princess dancing and spinning around the stage. he finished the song and Dark came down with a microphone/flashlight. " Got it." He said flicking it on and tapping it, seeing it work. He held a finger up and climbed pole on the side of the stage and grabbed a few things from a light. He opened it and sat back down on the stage working. He took a messy wire and tied it around a bracket like thing and held it together with his fingers, zapping the wire. He grabbed a small microchip and placed it next to a wire, connecting them. He grabbed a phone from backstage not caring who's it was and smashed it against his good hand. He took out a few things and connected them to the circuit bored. He screwed the top on which had a type of metal wire fitted into a small curve and stitched it on. He tapped it and saw it echo throughout the room.

Everyone cheered and Wilford took it. Anti reached out for it but Wilford held it out of reach, saying he didn't want to break it. Dark took it again and hopped off stage, walking to the crowd and asking a person a question. They took it and Dark thumbs up him. He ran to the stage and jumped on walking back to Wilford and kissing him.

" So... Um this is pretty cool nice work.. My question is for Anti. How come you made, well not made. How come in the fan art you have one green eye and a oozing hole instead of two bright green eyes like now?"

" Well I mean my eyes change color a lot. I guess the oozing part was a effect... I mean it was a year ago that I made a appearance in Jack's video because I wanted to out fame Darkiplier and Wilford Warfstache but... Yea. The whole oozy eye was reflected off something I can't really remember, just a effect. Thought it looked cool so yea."

" Raise your hand if you have a question and pass it to the person nearest to you." Dark said pointing to a person a couple seats down with their hand raised. " Ok.. Um so my question is for Mark. I have a personality myself who is like Wilford and Anti, but she doesn't have her own body. How do I do that?" She said. " Is she good, or bad?" Mark asked. She replied good and Dark ran off stage, putting a arm around her neck. In a flash a shorter version of the girl was snarling at Dark. Dark smiled, shook her hand, and walked back to the stage.

" My question is for everyone... Who do you think is the leader of your... Group?"

Everyone pointed to Dark, while he pointed to Anti. Anti moved his hand to Dark who winced slightly as his wrist shifted, making a audible pop making Anti shiver at the noise. " The fuck that should be better by now." He said. Dark shrugged and they moved on. " My question is for Wilford, you like in the fanfic and crap are a reporter... But in real life your not. What's up with that?"

" Well I was a reporter until I got bored of it quickly. I had been very good at it I just didn't like it, and you have to like your job right? So I stopped and became a video game developer. I did work with Dark before he got fired from it..."

" Hi so my question is for... Jack. So when does the whole evil and good personality thing happen.. I'm new to it and I think mine, Larz is bad. He is like Anti and Wilford."

" Um... I could tell after about a week when Anti was used to me. I mean in all seriousness I thought he was bad until Dark spoke to him."

" Is she tall and have red hair with a huge as scar on her left arm?" Dark asked. The person nodded and he vanished. He came into Larz's apartment and the person was freaking out. They both came out and Dark explained that she was good, they where buddies at the gym.

" My question is just for everyone. Do you have any cool fighting tricks we can see?" Everyone started cheering and Wilford smirked. He did a John Cena flip to Anti. Anti started laughing and pushed him off. Everyone laughed and cheered. Wilford walked off stage and grabbed a piece of thick metal used for light glare and threw it into the air. Dark jumped from his left foot to his right and twisted his body, kicking the metal piece hard. It was like a flip, but with kicking, (like how Taylor Lautner kicks :P). The metal flew into the wall and broke.

" My question is for the personalities in general. Can you guys sing? Mark and Jack can very well I'm just wondering if you can... Maybe demonstrate?" Everyone cheered again and Wilford and Sam face palmed. " Wilford and Dark can along with Sam but I can't sing shit. I'm more of a music person like drums and guitar." Anti said winking and nudging Jack with his elbow.

" Do we have too?" Wilford complained. Everyone cheered louder and Anti vanished, he came back with a acoustic guitar giggling, he started playing a song that a lot of people knew. Miss Jackson by Panic at the disco. He kept nudging Dark and Wilford but they just sighed. He finally yelled at him to sing and Dark did it. His voice was already deeper than Mark's but holy fuck he was good. Wilford wouldn't do it sense he didn't know the words. He hit the high note really well and sang another verse Before grabbing the guitar and chucking it off stage. Anti swore and ran off stage while the fans went crazy. " Moving on!"

" This question is for Felix, how does it feel to be ignored?" A fan asked laughing. Everyone laughed and Felix replied. " Pretty fucking weird to be honest... The fuck guys?" Dark vanished and got Tim, and came back. Tim sat happily on his shoulders eating a apple while everyone messed around. At one point he sneezed on Dark's head and giggled making a few people laugh and a lot aww and cheer. Dark just laughed and said " Thanks dude..." In sarcastic voice.

{time skip}

Anti, Dark, Wilford, Sam, Jack, and Mark all held a flower bouquet as they walked into the theater and took a seat. Dark and Anti gave their flowers to Mark and ran backstage quietly to move the set. " Your late." Tim whispered giggling. Dark smirked and picked up the bridge, moving it to the tape dots on the floor. Anti grabbed the back painting pieces and Dark hung them up. Anti moved the lights to said areas and Dark checked sound. Everyone quieted, Anti and Dark wished them luck and Anti went to the sound booth and Dark went backstage. Eragon waited for his cue and ran onstage yelling he was late and showing everyone his watch. He zoomed off, a red spotlight followed him. Seconds later Alice who was Charlotte walked on with her cat who was Tim dressed as a new white cat. She said her lines about her own land before Eragon hopped on stage from the audience yelling he was late, he jumped into the small curtain in the back, painted as a rabbit hole which was Sam's idea.

" Curiouser and curiouser..." Charlotte said walking to the curtain. She went into it and the curtain closed. Dark and Anti as quickly as possible put up the new background and hooked her to the chord and told her how to work it. " So... This is totally safe trust me cause I did it and it held me... I'm big, your small... I will be slowly putting it down so hurry with your lines. Got it? If the is a emergency...just yell oh my god I'm gunna die." He whispered.

She gave a thumbs up and dark did too. Anti went to the booth and Tim ran up to Dark. " Papa Alice's eye makeup is messed up cause she sneezed and it's all runny!" He whispered panicking. Dark nodded and they got off stage. Curtain went up and Dark made 'Alice' look like she was falling down, it went perfect!

The curtain closed and Sam got the next scene with Tim ready, tree, bushes, flowers, lights while Dark fixed Alice's makeup. The play was going smoothly... Until the ending... Where a piece of stage fell... After all... It was an old stage...


	76. Chapter 76

" How puzzling all these changes are! I'm never sure what I'm going to be, from one minute to anoth-"

{Crack!}

" Dark light!" Anti yelled from the booth. A huge light connected to a beam was crashing toward The REAL Alice being held by two cards... Everything seemed to be in slow motion as the large wooden beam went crashing downward... And into Dark's Arms. Only his arms where seen as the beam was on the edge of stage, thankfully. " Keep going it's okay." Alice whispered to the kids on her sides as Tim walked on stage singing his song, with a annoyed tone. " Why... May I ask did the tree branch not fall! I planned it perfectly... I could have ruled Wonderland! The queen of hearts... Crushed! But NO! It HAD to get caught by the momeraths! HAD TO!" He said, the crowd thinking it was a part of the show. Dark took the beam and light off stage and Tim continued explaining his plan, acting angry and crazy.. He was shockingly good at covering it. Then, he said the white rabbit helped him and Eragon went on stage smirking playing along.

" It would have happened! But Alice... YOU did this! Remember when you told the momeraths about your journey?! I lead you down the rabbit hole for NOTHING!" Eragon shouted throwing his hands up angrily.

" Off with their heads!" Charlotte shouted pointing to them. Tim began singing " T'Was Brilling... And the slithy toves did gyre and gimble in the wabe..." And Anti made smoke come down from the top stage, blocking Tim and Eragon from sight. The smoke was safe and they went off stage, no one seeing it. The mist snapped off and they where gone.

" Alice... They will come back... You need to help us." The mad hatter said.

" Okay, of course I will but... I must know... Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

" I haven't the slightest idea..."

The curtain closed... Everyone clapped and cheered and everyone took their bow. Em walked on stage and began her speech. " These children have worked so hard this month on this play. With only two set workers and ten actors we needed to improvise. Every child played at least two parts except Alice which was very difficult. Thank You to the lovely adults who helped on set Tony, Wilford, Sam, and Arie who helped make this production possible. And a special thank you to Timothy and Eragon who improvised like I've never seen and made this work of art... End. The donations you have hopefully made are going to future works and to our work in progress opera house that I hope to have a few manly adults (coughs and says Anti and Dark and Wilford's names) help out with the building of that. As you may or may not have saw our stage is old and breaking. So.. Donations are appreciated and we hope you have enjoyed our version of Alice in Wonderland. Thank you parents for letting your kids participate and have a good night!"

Tim and Eragon went to their parents and Tim had his arms full of flowers and was giggling like mad. He saw Eragon had none from his folks and blushed. He gave Eragon a pink tulip bouquet and Eragon smiled and thanked him. Dark and Sam gave Alice flowers seeing that her parents weren't here. " Wilford recorded it so they could see." Dark said patting her back. She nodded and followed them out, having no where else to really go.

" I'm feeling like some ice cream what about you guys?" Jack said to the group. Alice and Eragon vigorously nodded and Tim nodded jumping up and down. They got said ice cream and dropped Alice off, giving her a recording of the play for her tv and flowers. Eragon went home later with his flowers and Tim fell asleep as soon as he and pebbles hit the couch. Mark, Jack, and Anti recorded a video. Wilford and Dark kept to themselves talking quietly between each other. Mark wasn't going to lie, he noticed that Dark and Wilford where acting off and keeping there thoughts hidden a lot more lately.. He was very worried, as one gets.

" Hey guys." Mark said plopping down on their couch and watching as the two non humans stopped talking and stared at him. " Hey Mark." Wilford said sitting criss cross facing him now. Dark got up and went to the other room, they now had a little house like area with two bedrooms a living room and kitchen.

" So... Why are you guys so distant lately?" Mark asked.

" I can't tell you that." Wilford said face looking sober.

" You're a reporter at heart... I bet I could get you to talk."

" Well I don't think that will happen." Wilford said crossing his arms and giving Mark a stare.

" What if we make a bet about it?"

" If you can get Dark's approval then I will tell you deal?"

" Fuck that he won't though!"

" Well then I guess you're outta luck."

" Fiineeee deal." Mark grumbled walking away.

{time skip}

" Jack! Jack! Jack! Jack!" Anti yelled.

" What?"

" What should I get Sam for his birthday?"

" It isn't his birthday yet is it?"

" Yea Will's was 3 and a half months ago so Sam's is next week duh."

" Dark's birthday is next dumbass."

"... We forgot his birthday..."

" When was it?"

" Two weeks ago..."

" I don't celebrate my birthday anyways. And Sam needs paint stuff. Ran out when he worked on the set shit for Tim's thingy." Dark said grabbing a sandwich. Anti took the sandwich and began eating it. " Jack want a sandwich?" Dark asked his face free of emotion as usual.

" Kinda... Yea... Yep." Jack said watching as Dark made him a sandwich. He ate said sandwich while he and Anti talked about Sam's birthday present.

" Where is Mark and Will?" Dark asked.

" They have been talking upstairs like all day." Anti replied. Dark mumbled something and called to Tim. " Ready for school?"

" Yea!"

{time skip}

" How long have you been feeling this way?" Doctor Gillan asked.

" A long time..."

" Do you ever think about hurting yourself?"

" Um... I need to go I have a birthday thing..."

" Sir can you please answer my question?"

" I really gotta go... Very important birthday..."

{time skip}

" ANTI! Ya seem a bit spaced out lately... Are ya sure your okay? We can get Sam's birthday planned later." Mark said holding a piece of paper full of plans. Anti said he was fine and continued to plan. He was just thinking about something.

{time skip}

" Sir last time we got off on a bad note. Do you mind answering my question?"

" Um I don't recall that."

" Do you ever have thoughts about hurting yourself?"

" Ya know what I just realized?"

" What?"

" That if I don't want to come here and don't want to answer your question I should just leave and not come back... I'm a idiot for not thinking about that sooner we've been doing this for months."

" Sir please don't...leave." And like that he went out the door.

{time skip}

" Jack can you help me with something?" Sam asked. Jack walked in and asked what to help with. " Ya just need to hold this for a sec." He said putting a heavy ass bar connected to a heavier thing in Jack's arms. Jack fell forward a bit and Sam sighed. " Hold it like this."

" Well it's a bit fookin hard! Why didn't you ask Wilford or Anti?"

" Couldn't find them and you where right there!"

Tim walked in with Pebbles at his feet and Anti next to him. " Hey!" They talked about school for a bit and Wilford and Tim attempted giving Pebbles a bath which ended badly as you would imagine. Anti left later on and took Marvin the dog with him. Mark and Jack recorded a bunch some of it with Jack and Sam.

{time skip}

" Are you okay?" Jack asked Anti.

Anti was staring off into space with a sandwich in hand, not looking at really anything but the wall. Jack tried snapping in his face and Anti visibly flinched and shook his head. " Sup?" Jack sighed and smirked. He shoved Anti into his bed and turned off the lights. Anti clapped and they went on. " What the fook?" Jack said turning it off again. Anti clapped and the lights flickered on. " When did you hook that up?" " Few days ago."

Jack clapped and Anti didn't clap back. The lights came off and Jack left Anti's room and went into his own house. Anti and Sam's house had three rooms, a bedroom, kitchen, and hangout. They shared a bedroom but it was big with two huge beds so they didn't mind.

{time skip}

Mark and Wilford where at the gym when Mark felt a familiar stinging and dropped a barbel on the floor making Wilford turn to him. Mark shrugged and itched at his leg before picking it back up and seeing Anti join them. He began picking up small weights and balancing them on his shoulders seeing how much he could do. He got five ten pounds on one shoulder before they fell and kept going while Wilford and Mark actually worked out. He finally began working out but spaced out still holding a weight, hence dropping it on Mark's foot on accident. He ran out of the room and didn't turn back.

Mean while Jack, Sam, and Tim where at the grocery store trying to find things to make a eat it or wear it challenge. They ran around getting the grossest things they could find and bought like 20 horrible foods. Jack felt a slight pain in his back side and ended up dropping a bag of pig feet. Sam later took all the dogs to the groomers.

{time skip}

" I'm glad to see you came back!" Gillian said smiling kindly.

"... I forgot my jacket yesterday..."

Gillian frowned slightly. " It's over there by the door." He got it and left. Gillian sighed. " I'm starting to worry deeply about you." She whispered to no one in particular.

(Oohhhh who is it?! Maybe it's... The muffin man... Jk it isn't! You will have to wait and see...sorry for the late updates, life fucking sucks right now and I'm trying to survive, I punched a mirror so my hands scratched and I have a sprained finger, so it's hard to type. I'm really sorry. I'll update more I promise! Stay safe everyone, and remember you still have to change the world!


	77. Chapter 77

" FAMILY MEETING MAGGOTS MEET IN THE LIVING ROOM FUCKING NOW!" Jack yelled. Soon Six people where sitting down in the living room. " What do you want?" Wilford asked.

" It's not that simple!" Tim said in a cheesy western accent.

" Are you quoting The Notebook?" Mark asked.

" Maayybbeee." Tim giggled.

" Seriously what's the point of this?"

" We haven't been completely honest... Families are supposed to be honest. I'm not naming names but a certain Irish thing has been checked out a lot lately. We've all noticed, me and Jack where talking about it last night."

" Wait a sec-" Wilford said.

" No wait a secs Wilford just hold on a bit okay? I'm worried about ya Anti." Sam said.

" That was not who I was thinking..." Mark mumbled.

" Same..." Wilford said.

" Who should we be thinking about?" Jack asked really confused.

" Can I guess?" Tim asked.

" Wait why are ya worried about ME Sam? Nothin is wrong it's just a secret jaysus." Anti said confused.

" Guys seriously wai-" Wilford started.

" What secret?" Sam asked.

" People are allowed to have secrets in this family.." Anti mumbled.

" Like for instance Mark didn't tell me he was scared of Polar bears!" Tim said.

" Can we do a quick check with-" Wilford started.

" You're scared of polar bears?" Anti asked.

" Sam what's happening?" Jack asked.

" Shuddup who isn't scared of them?" Mark said crossing his arms.

" Anti what's the secret?" Sam asked a few times.

" I am going to physical therapy ok? JAYSUS it's not a huge ass deal I get distracted cause I do these exercise things for my back! Sam secrets aren't this huge ass fucking deal in this house! Dark keeps tons of... Secrets... Um where is Dark?"

" THANK FUCKING GOD SOMEONE NOTICED!" Mark and Wilford yelled.

" I would totally ride a polar bear." Tim mumbled.

" CAN I TALK NOW?!" Wilford asked.

Everyone then shut up. " Guys... Seriously like he has been alone for like a entire week and y'all have barely noticed him being gone aye! Anti, I knew about the physical therapy and I'm glad you signed up for it really. Also, Sam secrets are fucking fine to have I mean we all have them...Tim, I would also ride a polar bear but that's not why I'm yelling! Y'all didn't notice that we have six people instead of seven! The kind of family doesn't realize one is gone?! I don't even know what is wrong with my own husband I'm not saying I'm better than you guys but seriously! Y'all are being sucky at this whole happy fucking family shit!"

" Um... Three things.. One, ya swore. Two, your inner Canadian is coming out ya keep saying y'all and aye. Three... You're completely right..." Mark said.

"...So what now?"

" Imma find papa bye meeting is over." Tim said hopping up and vanishing.

" I'm going with Tim." Wilford and Mark said vanishing. They checked the entire hall where they lived and every place they thought he hung at.

Meanwhile Jack, Anti, and Sam checked the human world everywhere. They looked all night until Wilford took Tim back to sleep and sat down to think a bit. They checked everywhere he had ever been. " Dad?" Tim's sleepy voice said, " If I ever ran away I would go to the place I thought home was." He said before walking into his room and slamming the door. Wilford smiled at jumped up, he didn't notice when he began to cry. He just felt tears roll down his warm face and wiped them away. Portlock...

" Guys head in I know where he is." Wilford said.

" No fucking way I'm coming!" Anti complained.

" No." Wilford said. " You should sleep. And I know where he is already I don't want to make a huge deal of things."

" Ex-fucking-cuse me he is my brother I'm going. You drive I dunno where we are going."

" Dad what's going on I'm confused." Tim whispered poking his head out from the door.

" We don't know where Dark is Hun. We are gunna check his old home, do you know any reason why he would go there?" Wilford asked.

Tim sat thinking. " Maybe he wanted to see how it looks. Maybe he wants to see if anybody is alive. Maybe he is bored of staying in the same place, he likes traveling." Tim said.

" He would tell us wouldn't he?" Sam asked.

" Guys..." Jack mumbled.

Everyone turned to him. " Anti isn't in the car... Or here... I can't hear him..."

" WHY IS EVERYONE LEAVING?!" Wilford yelled frustrated.

" Mark is gone what the fuck what the fuck?!" Sam yelled.

They all began calming down and thinking. Wilford, Sam, and Jack went to the car, Jack posted on Twitter videos would be late and they went for a long ass drive to Portlock, the first place they would look. They next where going to check Cincinnati and New York. Wilford drove, they would get there by Dawn at least, they would make it in less time but they didn't have the fastest drivers (Dark and Anti) who didn't even look at the road. Wilford hit 90 miles per hour on the highway and weaved in and out of the cars all night, by morning they reached the Canadian border.

The phone rang, Sam nearly jumped out of his skin as he answered. " Hello?" It was Mark. " Suhhh." Was marks reply. Sam was immediately angry. " Where the fuck did you go!? You can't just fookin leave?!" The line was silent. " Ummm we went to Portlock and found something...shocking..." Mark mumbled. " What. Did. You. Find?"

"..."

" Mark!"

" Weeelllllll...do you want to talk to Dark?"

" YES!" Wilford yelled grabbing the phone.

" Hi." Dark's tired, deep voice purred. Wilford froze, the car slowed. Every angry thing he had boiled up ready to yell was gone. Dark sounded so tired, Wilford couldn't think straight. " Will babe breath." The phone said, he found air calming his lungs.

" Where did you go?" Wilford whispered.

" Um you know that..." Dark mumbled.

" Are you okay?" Wilford asked.

" Babe... You guys know you can just come here right. Just come in the house and come out where I am..."

" Your disconnected." Wilford reminded him. Dark made a very small oh and Wilford could tell Dark was back in contact and pulled over, leaving Jack's car they all vanished. Wilford showed up next to Dark and immediately latched onto him kissing his lips over and over tears coming, angry and sad. " Why?" He asked angrily. He never really looked at him until then, he was even more tired looking than his voice. His eyes a wild Amber. " I was bored and tired." Dark said dully. Wilford stumbled back a bit, Dark not even holding a hand out to steady him like always. " Your breath smells like beer." Wilford noted.

" Your smells like toothpaste." Dark mumbled looking away.

" You could have left a note." Wilford whispered.

Dark fiddled with his sleeves. " I wanted a break, a un noticed break, it went well for a couple days... Only needed one more." He mumbled pulling the long black sleeves over his hands and itching his forehead.

" Amber...that's new." Wilford whispered, trying to find a voice.

" Didn't notice." Dark stated.

" I want to know something." Wilford said. Dark kept looking at the ground and Wilford looked around. They where in a old house with rotted walls and half a roof, in Alaska of course. Dark was sitting on a old table, that didn't budge even with his weight of 190.

" What car did you take?" Wilford asked.

" I wasn't planning on coming here I promise... I just wanted to go for a walk, so I did."

" You walked?"

" I'm sorry." Dark mumbled. Wilford sat in shocked silence. What should he say? Dark broke the silence. " I just forgot about Tim for a second, I forgot about Mark and Jack and all the people that know me, I just took a walk... I didn't forget about you though, I just thought you wouldn't notice. I thought about when we met, how you acted all hateful and I was so love struck... How I tried everything for you to notice me, I dyed my hair and even got a tattoo of something stupid so you would notice, but you never did. I was fine with it, I barely notice the tattoo myself. But even then, I tried so hard I fixed the room up, remember that black disgusting wallpaper? And how the water faucet was rusted over, I broke it even more trying to fix it. I was thinking about how everyday I asked you to go on a date with me, everyday until you finally said yes three months later... I tried cooking and it somehow managed to work, but we spent all night telling each other secrets and you told me that you liked guys who played music... So I learned piano, you said you thought piano players where arrogant... So I learned guitar... You said you loved different languages that where pretty... I learned Spanish and Irish and Italian and all those things... You said you liked the band Saliva so I got us both tickets to a huge ass concert." He trailed off.

" Remember how the singer asked my name and I used yours because I panicked?" Wilford asked smiling. " We got right up front, we didn't know that they where planning on asking us to help out with a song," Wilford said laughing.

Dark smirked. " I spoke in Spanish because I hoped he didn't know any Spanish..."

" Remember when you sassed a security guard for asking if we actually liked the band? You told him he was racist and didn't know us."

Dark was smiling now but his eyes remained the wild, cold Amber. They made small talk, Wilford not wanting to bring up what really was going on. " Baby... If you drink you die." Wilford whispered.

" I'm sorry I forgot." Dark mumbled. " Where's Anti? Didn't he come down with you guys?" Dark asked. Wilford grew panicked again, even more than now anyways. " Isn't he with you and Mark?"

" No..." Dark said. He shut his eyes and opened them, he jumped up and bolted to the door, it was budged, he jumped though the wall. He ran outside and just sprinted down the old cobblestone road, he knew where he was going. Wilford struggled to keep pace, three long strides for Wilford was one for Dark. Dark knew exactly where he was going. " Babe where are we going?" Wilford asked, breathless even for him. Dark took a left turn though some rotted wood and taking a sharp left turn to a huge ass wooden barn that was burnt, but still standing. Is face pulled into a grimace but he didn't slow. He slammed into the door and Wilford froze, his throat made a sickening dying sound. Anti had a noose, tied but not around his neck yet. His back was to them he hadn't noticed they where there. Dark jumped up the ladder that was hidden and ran across the boards dodging a few that weren't stable and Anti noticed him.

It all happened so quickly...He grabbed the noose and held it out, Dark rammed into him grabbing him and latching to his small body. Dark laid his head on Anti's protectively while they where still air born. The noose somehow got around Dark's neck...

(I'm so sorry my children... But for real how fucking cool is this?) (I'll update quicker so u know the outcome ;) just to many characters I'm sorry :(


	78. Chapter 78

It happened so...fast...

The noose was around Dark's neck when Mark bursted though the doors with a long sword, Dark's of course, and he aimed it at the rope. Darks body slumped, still gripping the small Irishmen, but the sword cut it off, only having a cut under his neck, possibly a fracture. Dark fell to the ground, landing with a painful crack, Anti shook rapidly as he sat on Dark's chest, heaving unevenly, eyes wide and crying. Wilford, Sam, and Mark running over and freaking out, checking for wounds. They where calming him slowly, Dark was in shock, not moving.

" Anti, babe You can't just leave me... I need you please don't do that. And don't be sorry about it, just say you won't." Sam said holding his face in his hands.

" Ok." Anti croaked out. Everyone crowded around him and hugged him, crushing Dark who didn't even notice. Sam was sobbing and clinging onto Anti for dear life. Tim showed up and just started hugging both guys making them promise to be careful. " Anti if you die we can't play guitar hero." Tim said.

" Your just s-sad that I'll still beat you no matter what." Anti said, not smiling but his eyes turning bright green. Tim crossed his arms over his chest and stuck his tongue out, Anti copied.

" Everyone okay?" Dark asked.

" No we will never be okay... Two humans five personalities and two dogs who no matter how normal we could be, we never are. I mean look at our luck." Jack said. Dark smiled slightly.

" Are you okay?" Wilford asked.

" Let's go home." Dark said. He looked around pain on his face and vanished. Everyone followed but Tim stayed behind for a second, he picked up a small rock and vanished.

Dark and Anti where quiet all night, the stress was piling up on Wilford. He was so tempted to sleep for a few days... Maybe a short coma would pick him up. A week wouldn't be to long or- " Sleep." Dark said. " I will... Once I see that Tim doesn't need any help." Wilford said. He walked over and saw Tim was working on a writing piece.

Love is that fuzzy feeling when you see your lover. Love is that happy little spark in your heart you feel when you see that one person.

" Need help?" Wilford asked.

" Um yea. I wrote down what I think love is but we need a real life example. I was gunna ask Sam and Anti but they don't show their love to well." Tim said chewing on a pencil. " What do you feel around papa?"

" You've read twilight right? Well it's kinda like that for me. Your father has this Edward Cullen affect on me. In the second book... When he left, it killed Bella right? That's how it is for me. I would do anything to say with him, I get a warm squishy feeling when I'm with him, just this never ending happiness. Now, your papa isn't perfect, what's so ever. But in my eyes, he is just everything. He's my heart, my soul, my rhyme and reason, he is just everything." Wilford said smiling.

" So... You could say your Edward and Bella." Tim said giggling.

" Oh yea." Dark said coming up from behind and kissing Wilford's head, putting his arms around his waist. " I'd be the perfect Vampire." He said making a goofy face making Tim giggle.

" You have the same eyes as Bella and Edward dad! Papas are yellow and dads are Brown!" Tim said putting his pencil down and turning to face them. " Should I ask Mark and Jack about love too?" He asked. They both nodded and he ran away, going upstairs to mark and Jack's room. He of course knocked before going in, they where recording a Vlog. " Soo that's why the videos where late! We wanted a small vacation and of course it wasn't to long with Dark driving. So! Thank you so much for watching everyone and make sure to punch that like button in the face like a boss and we'll see all you dudes... In the next video! Buh-bye!"

" What is a example of love?" Tim asked holding a pen and paper waiting.

" Ummm that fuzzy feeling you get every time you think about them. How you know you would do anything to protect that person no matter what. That amazing moment when you realize that home is where ever that person is, because you can't imagine life without that person." Jack said.

" How when they even mention being hurt your heart just throbs and you do anything to make that bond you have grow stronger and stronger so you will never have to be apart from your love. That strong feeling you have when you finally realize that your love for that person is to powerful to ignore." Mark said,

" Hmmm ok thanks." Tim said continuing to write.

" We have a hair appointment next week for dye are ya gunna keep pink or go new?" Jack asked. Tim thought about it. " Umm I might do blue and purple like marks that one time." He said.

{time skip}

" Come here." Sam ordered. Anti obediently followed, and Sam pulled him close. He kissed the top of Anti's head softly murmuring kind words. Anti clung onto him like he was the last person alive and ducked his head in the crook of Sam's neck. He stayed like that for quite awhile and never let go, Sam never stopping talking. He said anything, lists, ideas he had, a few dreams he had, his thoughts on the presidential election, how he paints so well... Anything. He knew it would help Anti to just talk to him, he needed to make sure his baby was happy.

" You know I love you right?" Anti whispered.

Sam smiled bright as day and replied " I love you more than you know,"

{Mean while}

" If you drink you'll die..." Wilford mumbled sitting in their room on the bed, Dark sitting on the floor cross legged.

" I forgot..."

" How do you forget how you can die?!"

" I'm sorry." Dark whispered softly, barely enough for Wilford to hear.

" Did... Anything happen?"

" I threw up everything until blood came up and my head hurt. My heart raced but nothing else." Dark mumbled.

" So your saying the blood flow going to your heart stopped?" Wilford hissed.

" Yea..."

" YOU ARE DESCRIBING A HEART ATTACK!"

Great Dark... Fucking great you got your husband mad you fucking screw up. You deserve to die.. Save him the trouble. You're weak, you should be the strong one here! You're just as bad as Anti, fucking messed up dude. You should disappear, disconnect yourself from everyone else... Just leave. No one wants you here... Just. Go. Away. You. Don't. Deserve. Will. You. Screw. Up. Go. Die-

" Hey!" Tim said plopping down next to them. " Guess what?"

" Huh?" Wilford asked.

" I have cool powers too like you guys!" Tim said happily. Wilford was smiling and asking about it, but Dark was frozen in place.

" Eragon's uncle told me about it, he knows what people have what powers and asked me about it so after school a while ago I started going over a lot and practicing it."

" What is it?" Wilford asked.

" Papa breath, it's okay calm down its not real." Tim whispered.

" O-Ok." Dark gasped out.

" Oh by the way it's like his but I can't hear everyone just a certain few people, but I can hear everything if I know them enough." Tim said going over and hugging Dark. " I'm sorry." Wilford joined the hug. The only non mind reader.

{mean while}

Mark's moan was music to Jack's sweaty ears, he savored it. It was like some addicting drug that he needed to hear. He smirked and wiped the sweat and other things off his forehead licking his lips.

" Come on baby... One more." Jack purred. Mark nodded breathless and brought his salty/sweet lips to Jack's picking him up and cradling his naked form and pressing their sweaty, hot bodies together.

Mark hummed his deep baritone hum in Jack's ear as he caressed his body softly. Not wanting to stop.

(I may have lied... Woopsies! I'm so proud of you for living through today, it may have been tough, but you made it. Just keep going, wash your hands, clean yourself, wear some clean clothes, some cold water, a nice meal, take a deep breathe. And always remember, you still have to change the world.)


	79. Chapter 79

" Happy birthday you glorious bastard!" Mark said running up to Sam with his camera.

Sam laughed and thanked him, " You idiot."

Dark ran up behind him and picked him up by his feet. " OH MAI GAWD SAMMY IS ALMOST 70 YOURE GROW UP SO FASSSSSTTT! HAPPY FUCKING BIRTHDAY YOU DEGENERATE SCUMBAG!" He screamed hugging him close, but upside down.

" Holy shit Dark for fuck's sake you gotta calm down." Sam, replied shimmying to get out of Darks grasp.

" Saaaaaaam!" Anti yelled ripping him out of Dark's hold and cradling him like a baby, " Happy birthday!" He cooed kissing him on the forehead and shoving cake in his face. Sam laughed, " I wouldn't be shocked if Wilford and Jack came in and grabbed me too to be honest." Same mumbled through the cake over his mouth,

" Sammy!" Jack yelled crushing him in a hug, Jack smelling of flour and cookie dough. " Jaaaaackkyyyy!" Sam replied shimmying out of both the boys grips. He stood and went into the real house, Tim and Wilford in the kitchen running around as a cake was on the oven top cooling and frosting sticking out all over Wilford and Tim. " Frick!" Wilford said as Sam walked in. " Well... We aren't done yet but uh... Happy birthday?" Tim said unsure.

Sam laughed. " Thanks Tim." He said seeing the kids flustered face. " I have school Imma wash my hair again... Blue frosting stains." Tim mumbled walking off, giving Sam a hug.

" Will ya wanna let me help?" He asked seeing Wilford's confused face.

" Fudge no I got this!" Wilford exclaimed grabbing the frosting.

" You sure?"

" Positive now go see Anti!" Wilford argued.

" Fine, but call of you need help." Sam said smiling.

" Go. See. Anti. Now." Wilford said jumping back when frosting squirted out of the bag. Sam laughed and disappeared. He went into his and Anti's house and saw Anti still in his pajamas and messy hair like earlier. Sam smiled, Anti was the cutest thing he'd ever seen.

" I've only got one thing planned is that cool?" Anti asked setting up the tv.

" I don't care what we do today I almost forgot it was my birthday anyways."

" I almost missed it too... Um we're gunna watch all the Star Wars movies cause you've never seen um Kay?" Anti asked.

" Sure! Got popcorn?" He asked.

Anti pointed to a huge bowl on their side table with popcorn, sodas, and a bunch of candy. Sam grabbed the popcorn and Anti sat on the edge of the bed as he grabbed the remote, Sam pulled him back against his chest. Anti squeaked in protest " Bro like... Haven't even started the movie yet." Anti said squirming. Sam hugged him closer, Anti giving in and pressing play.

Anti laid his head on Sam's bare stomach and poked his flat chest. " You are getting a six pack." Anti mumbled.

" I don't even work out though... Maybe like two times a week." Sam said running a hand through Anti's soft hair.

" Anti?" Sam asked.

" Yeah?"

" What are we?" He asked. " We kiss, we've had sex... But we are like... Not dating. We don't call each other babe and that shit..."

" What's the word... Platonic? No it's like the opposite, wanna say like... We aren't fuck buddies... But I love you." Anti said watching Star Wars The Empire Strikes Back. Sam seemed interested in the movie, but more in Anti.

" Okay... I'll take that. I love you too." He said, kissing Anti's forehead.

They stayed in all day watching Star Wars cuddling and talking all alone. When it was eight ish they joined everyone else for cake and vlogs.

" Did you guys fuck?" Dark asked leaning in behind them.

" Just kidding I already know!... You guys are disgusting!" Dark sang plopping down on the couch and pulling Wilford on his lap when he walked by. " Hi!" He said pecking Wilford's lips a couple times before Tim walked in the door. " Hello." He said petting Pebbles softly. She gave him a big sloppy kiss. " I'm doing a project on muscle building that's why I was at Eragon's we're partners."

" Okay!" Wilford said turning to run his hands through Dark's long hair. Dark leaned into his touch, humming softly.

" We gunna eat cake or nah?" Mark asked, camera set on Sam flipping Mark off. " Want to?" Sam replied.

So they gathered around the table, a whole bunch of candles sticking out of the two layered cake, messily frosted and blue and green everywhere. " Oh my god that's incredible!" Sam said giggling. Mark recorded as the entire family sang and watched as he blew out close to eighty candles, with the help of everyone else. " How many candles are on this cake?" He asked.

" Well we assume your between 67 and 78 so we put 75 to be safe!" Tim said.

" Love you!" Anti yelled squishing him in a hug.

" Love you too!" Sam replied kissing his forehead again.

" Get a room!" Dark said grabbing a dagger form his belt. He cut the cake into big clunky pieces and everyone got a huge piece. They recorded it all, the laughing and talking and swearing like a real family. Telling embarrassing stories and things that happened in the past, picking on each other, it was great.

" I love you guys." Sam said after his face was smudged by cake by Jack.

" Love you Sammy!" Dark said fiddling around with a fork.

" I love you more." Wilford argued.

" No I love him more!" Mark argued.

" Hey I love him a lot too!" Jack said.

" Saaaame!" Tim said shoving frosting into his mouth.

" I love him the most." Anti said putting his hands on Sam's cheeks and crashing their lips together, smearing cake on them both.

" Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Sammy, happy birthday to you..."

(This is short yeah yeah I know... Forgot about it Kay? Schools a bitch bois!)


	80. Chapter 80

" Rock climbing?" Anti asked walking into the kitchen. " Fuck yes!" Mark said grabbing the keys. " Dark, Will ya coming?"

" NO YOU CANT GO TODAY OH MY GOD PLEASE!" Tim yelled running in and snatching the keys, half snarling. " We're going there for school learning about the human body and its strength!"

" Well we are strong." Dark said. " But you aren't a human." Tim mumbled. " You aren't either!" Dark complained.

" Please?" Tim asked.

" Ryan's dad goes there..." Dark said winking.

Tim thought... He smiled a devilish grin and handed Mark the keys. " On second thought... Go crazy... And Imma call you dad now papas kinda like old people name."

{time skip}

" Ok kids remember the point to this trip. When we get off this bus we are going right to the front desk where Ms Lacey will tell us about what she sees while working there and then we will see the wall itself and you all will fill out a paper after we hear from some of the people there." Mrs. Farnham said opening the doors to the bus and the kids filed out quickly. " Will we be able to climb?" A kid Casey asked.

" Maybe, we'll see if we have time left." Farnham Said leading them into the building. Lacey and Nick where waiting up front while the kids gathered around. They started a huge ass talk about being safe near the wall and led them inside, Lacey telling them about her job and things she noticed about the people coming here.

They went to the wall and fair enough, Dark and Anti where all the way up the 130 foot wall (added on) and holding themselves horizontal holding the rocks for support. Mark and Sam where at the 120 foot ledge laughing like idiots and Mark was bouncing up and down, probably given energy. Dark noticed Tim and leaned his body up so he was almost in a handstand, they where all sweaty.

" Umm Tim isn't that your family?" Alice asked. Tim pretended to be shocked, which everyone bought and he smirked. " Umm yea... What are they doing here? I swear I didn't know." Tim said beginning to giggle at swear. He was a very good liar.

Jack was at the seventy point ledge on his phone. He saw everyone and waved like a idiot laughing. " Okay so people that come here are relatively muscled and toned, for instance look at these guys." Lacey said pointing to the shirtless Dark and a shirtless Anti who had a six pack no one really knew about. A few kids laughed and one kid scoffed.

" These guys come here because they know they can get a good workout when

they show up here. When you push yourself your muscles rip and rebuild which packs more muscle on top of the old, ripped muscle." Lacey said fixing her ponytail she sported. They finished up the whole muscle building speech, most kids watching the guys climb and mess around. " Okay so we have thirty extra minutes, thanks to my amazing speech skills so do you guys want to climb and check stuff out?" Lacey asked. Everyone finally cheered and ran to the wall.

" Dad!" Tim called giggling. Both of his fathers looked away from the wall and he giggled. " Coming up?" Wilford asked. Dark on cue jumped down, forty feet at a time and soon was with Tim grinning.

" Ryan's dad is over there." He whispered. " I know he is really skinny." Tim answered.

" Hey Tim who is bigger now?" Mark asked flexing next to Dark. Dark scoffed and flexed, his arms bigger than marks by quite a bit. " Fuck that dude I'm getting there!" Mark complained. Tim smiled and gripped the rocks to the wall. He began climbing and he soon realized that he wasn't getting tired, so he kept going. Soon he heard Darks tone in his thoughts change to urgent, he stopped and sat on the ledge. He looked over to the wall, he was 40 feet off the wall. He looked down to see Eragon's confused face and the many faces of his classmates who where looking in awe. He saw Dark next to him and smiled, " Hi dad."

" Sup kid." Dark replied grabbing his wrists. He put them against the rocks, Tim latched onto them. Dark held his body and Tim was lifted horizontally and he quickly realized how much he needed focus, it was hard with everyone's thoughts swimming around.

It was like murmurs purring into his head, banging against his ear drums and no matter what he could do they still remained. " Close off your mind." Dark said. Tim didn't know what he meant. " When a thought comes across, think about killing it, just squish it. Push it away and focus on one thought. I always focus on your dads thoughts, but it's easier to focus on someone who is close." Dark said. Tim focused on Dark's thoughts and the others just became a small buzzing noise. He put his real focus on his body, making it shape out the way he wanted.

" There ya go TinyBoxTim." Dark mumbled, his voice going an octave deeper.

Tim did it for about thirty seconds before Dark took him off, when he started to shake. Tim hopped down five feet at a time and most of the kids in his class gathered around praising him, he just smiled. Dark ran up the wall and began climbing higher, Anti and Mark competing to see who could go faster without using hands, which was very bad for Mark if he fell.

" Careful!" Dark complained slapping Mark. Mark laughed and shoved Dark who jumped down from the eighty foot point to the twenty. He dropped to the ground and smirked. Tim made a gross face and began running away. Dark ran after him and crushed him into a sweaty hug. Tim squealed giggling like mad and trying to run. " Eww go hug Alice!" He yelled giggling scratching at Dark's arms.

He let go of Tim and looked at Alice. " Oh god no!" Alice yelled running, but Dark hugged her and she just laughed, not fighting it. " Dude ewww! Man boobs holy crap!" She squealed making Dark howl with laughter.

He let her go and a few kids scrambled to the wall. They got to the fifteen foot point and some climbed down but a few stayed up, scared to move. Dark picked them up and put them down. " How do you even climb this?" Katie asked annoyed. Mark hopped down and landed ungracefully on the floor next to Tim and Carson. He giggled and jumped to his feet. About 14 kids where all over the wall, the highest at the 25 foot point. Tim practiced hearing other kids thoughts but could only get Alice and Ruby's.

For the rest of Tim's school day they learned about the human body and during guidance they learned about anxiety. Tim, Ruby, and Eragon joined a group called GLOW that stood for gay lesbian or who ever and they learned about different sexualities. Tim was the only pansexual in their school.

When he got home he went right to Wilford to tell about his day. " Dad today we learned about anxiety." He said sitting in the floor next to Wilford who was typing on a computer lines of code.

" Oh that's good, I'm glad your school talks about stuff like that." Wilford said smiling.

" Don't tell dad that though because he has it and that would make him panic. I heard his thoughts last night." Tim said. Wilford looked at him and grew a frown. " Okay."

" Guys... Come out here please." Mark's thoughts said.

" Why?" Wilford asked.

" Just... Please?" Mark asked, his voice cracking. " Keep Tim inside."

Wilford came out and saw Mark's terrified face. " Um... I know I shouldn't be to shocked about this but I am. So today I asked... Dark and Anti to make a check mark for every person they killed in their life... I guess I didn't realize how much Dark and Anti have killed. Anti took up like a sixth of the page... Dark had three pages."

" Mark..." Wilford said sighing.

" I counted like 342! Three fucking hundred! So I got stressed and yelled... I regret yelling a lot though you gotta believe me Will. But I started screaming at Dark and he started shaking and then Anti started freaking out. One thing led to another... I think i got Anti mad and he hurt my arm and... Dark got protective of me like he does and... They had to take Anti to Barb. We think Dark broke Anti's leg... It's my fault." Mark said starting to sob.

" Where are they?" Wilford ordered. Eyes red.

" Barbs house." Mark said crying his eyes out. Wilford grabbed the keys to the jeep and drove down. Marks thoughts kept on coming. " Dark isn't there anymore. Wait he still is... He feels horrible. Anti is fine." And things like that.

" It's fine dude I fookin deserved it! I sprained Mark's arm! I feel horrible about it! I deserved this bro." Anti said making his way down the steps to Barb's house and letting Dark help him into the jeep. Dark drove silently but Anti never shut up about anything. Some of the things he said involved weak things in Dark's life and his own but Dark never replied. He was just trying to focus on remembering the way home... Even though Barb lived down the street.


	81. Chapter 81

" Dude why is Wilford so jumpy today... He is like ungodly happy." Sam said watching Wilford sing Ride by Twenty One Pilots while making Tim breakfast. Tim was laughing his butt off joining in on the parts he knew.

" It's because it's his and Dark's anniversary and Dark is going all out for it." Jack said looking down on his phone smirking. They where currently in the kitchen, Dark was no where in sight.

" What did he do that is so special that Wilford is fucking gayer than Tyler Oakly surrounded by kittens?" Sam asked.

" Okay so Dark first being the hopeless romantic he is allowed Wilford to wake up to their room full of every single flower Wilford has ever loved.. The entire room was full with fookin flowers and a little note that said " Happy anniversary babe today is all about us." Or something like that. Then he made Will breakfast and he keeps on surprising him today. It's 8 o'clock and Will's gotten like four huge ass surprises. Including a expensive ass ring that Wilford said once he was obsessed with it! Who remembers something like that! So Dark's keeping ALL the surprises and junk today." Jack explained. Sam me a o shape with his mouth and smiled.

" Ya know if you grow balls you can have a anniversary with Anti." Jack said winking, making Sam blush and flip him off. Jack giggled and left. Dark walked in and hugged Wilford from behind the waist, kissing his soft spot on his neck. Wilford smiled and said " Happy anniversary!"

" Happy anniversary." Dark purred.

" What we doing today?" Wilford asked, knowing the answer.

" Well wouldn't you like to know." Dark said kissing him again and twirling him around in his arms to face him. " I know how much you love surprises." He teased pecking him on the lips again.

" Okay I'm going to go to school before this gets any worse I'm walking bye!" Tim said jumping up, grabbing his left over toast and running out the door. Dark smirked. " Smart kid." He said before sweeping Wilford up and kissing him over and over again.

{time skip}

After a day full of cuddles, surprises, and gifts it was dinner time and Dark was no where to be found. " Dad!" Tim called from their bedroom. Wilford walked into his room and saw another surprise.

There was a outfit a loose white button up shirt with black pants and dancing shoes. Wilford grinned ear to ear, another note.

Will,

Put these on please. I promise you'll love it, just a few more surprises.

He smiled and did as told. As soon as they where on Dark appeared next to him and kissed his neck again. He had a tighter black shirt and black pants, the tight shirt showing his muscles making Wilford stare.

" Are we going dancing?" Wilford asked smiling.

" Yes, we are. If you don't feel like dancing you can watch me make a fool of my self and tell everyone that you don't know me." Dark purred hugging Wilford from behind the waist.

" Well it's a good thing I want to isn't it?" Wilford said smirking. " And let's just not pretend that you can't dance." Wilford added in a smug voice. Dark laughed a deep growl like laugh and led him out, they took the 2012 Lexus LFA (Dark's present) down to the place where Dark found.

They walked in and it was amazing. It was a huge room, half of the space had tables the other half had a open dance floor, about twenty couples dancing around. Wilford led Dark right out to the dance floor who was grinning, Wilford saw the only piercings that where in where the snake bites, gauges, and nose ring... There where no holes.

" Your piercings are gone." Wilford said shocked. Dark shrugged. " Took them out over night, I guess they closed up. Oh well... I notice people staring at you like your crazy, i thought I would make us seem a bit Normal." He said taking Wilford's hands. The song was Glad You Came by The Wanted. Dark and Wiflord immediately began sweeping around the floor, Dark spinning Wilford around 15 times during the instrumental part in the beginning making most couples stand off and watch them. Wilford spun out, keeping hold onto Dark's hands and letting him do the rest. Dark brought them together quickly and swept across the floor, Wilford kept up but with difficulty. Dark smiled and the pace slowed, he lifted Wilford up and put his feet on Darks, Wilford giggled as Dark began dancing around and twirling Wilford.

They danced all night, people watched them dance and cheered after it was done. They had dinner, talked, made stupid pick up lines, etc. They went home late, the drive was supposed to be about three hours but Dark drove so it took about 30 minutes. Wilford loved letting Dark drive, he liked seeing the trees blur and the cars around them just zip behind them.

After hours of dancing and laughing Wilford was tired, but not even close to wanting to sleep. Dark wasn't even tired or sweaty he just happily hummed tapping his fingers on the dash of the car like it was a piano. " I want to know something." Dark blurted out, his soft humming stopping. Wilford looked at him smiling a dopey grin. Dark smiled and continued. " How many instruments can you play? I know everything about you but that and honestly it annoys the shit out of me."

" Guitar, saxophone.. A bit of trumpet and a tiny bit of piano that I learned from watching you." Wilford said.

" Okay and when do you watch me play? I like never play anymore." Dark mumbled.

" You always play on the weekdays while Tim goes to Eragons and you THINK I'm at work but I get Monday's off so I just watch you play." Wilford said, a smug look on his face.

" Wow you sneaky lil brat." Dark said sticking his tongue out. Wilford followed and laughed. " You play like... Four right?" Wilford asked.

" Yep Piano, Guitar, drums, and trumpet."

" It's weird seeing you without your piercings." Wilford noted.

" Eh I kinda like not having them. A lot of work cleaning them out and stuff. Plus let's face it, I'm not very decent looking with a million holes in my face. I'm of course keeping the snake bites and my earrings. That's it though."

" I like your snake bites..." Wilford said winking. Dark blushed and continued. " Oh trust me I know." " Ya know what I love?" Wilford asked. " I love when you blush and your cheeks get all pink instead of pale. It's cute."

Dark blushed, making Wilford laugh.

{time skip}

" Yo guys!" Mark thought, waking them up, they laid in bed while Wilford looked at Mark's screen where a tweet was. It said " Oh my god fucking Wilford Warfstache and Darkiplier are dancing at a place where I bartend!" With a bunch of emojis and a video. It was when Wilford was spinning around for the instrumental of the first song, Mark was laughing his butt off. " Y-You guys are famous!" He laughed dying on the floor of laughter.

" And that's funny why?" Wilford asked.

" Dark will looveeeee all the attention from fans in public!" Mark said wheezing. The tweet had almost a million views, it was on YouTube with four million. They both grimaced and Dark reached out and pulled Wilford back into bed and kissed his neck. " Sleep now?" He asked lazily dropping his eyelids. Wilford looked at his husbands face, seeing it without the eyebrow piercings and nose rings, he liked it. Dark had a more normal easier to read face. Slightly bent nose, messy blood red hair, darker areas where his eyes stayed shut, his lips twitching ever so slightly, his pale skin with a puffy scar separating his eyebrow near the end of it from Griffon's claws in their first fight. How his messy hair stuck in every which way and a bit laying lazily in his face. Wilford smiled and kissed his nose, Dark mumbled something before pulling Wilford into his arms and Wilford melted into the cold touch. He played with Dark's black ring. " We need to bring Tim his science project tomorrow and help out with the experiments.. I promised the teacher we would help, they are low on substitutes. The gym teacher and Tim's teacher have a affair, she got pregnant. They are having a baby shower so the principle and two other teachers are going, during the day of course. So they still need Mrs Farnham's replacement with the gym teacher."

" So you being the soccer mom type you did..." Dark mumbled.

" I said we would replace them. All Mrs Farnham does is help kids with their projects, you will be the gym teacher for the first morning until you join me." Wilford said grinning like a idiot.

Dark sighed but had a small smile. " What grade am I... Teaching." He asked, laughing slightly.

"Tenth and eleventh." Wilford said. " So like 16-18 years old. The moms say they're bad but I don't think they would be bad to you. You're... Tall.." Wilford said giggling.

" I don't even know how tall I am anyways..." Dark mumbled.

" 6'5." Wilford said.

" Your exactly 5'9 and seven tenths." Dark reminded him. Wilford nodded and buried his face into Dark's open chest.

{time skip}

" Thank god you guys are here this is so nice of you to help out! So tenth is here in five minutes, today we are doing laps and like working out. Girls are doing gymnastics. There are a few boys that would rather do what's the girls are Doing, do what you think is right. Each class is two hours long, I'll be back in about four hours where Mrs.F will be out all day. Wilford, you are with fifth and fourth graders helping with their science projects, some of them need to do their experiments still, help with that." The gym teacher said running out the school building.

" Ok then..." Dark mumbled. He walked into the gym which was a large open room with basketball lines on the fake wooden floor and four hoops connected to the walls. There was a smaller closet full of balls and such and a bunch of gymnastic equipment pushed to the sides, and workout weights and such. He was pulling out the gymnastics equipment when the tenth graders walked in, they sat down on the floor just staring at him single handedly moving a stack of 100 pound weights. He slammed them down and looked at them. " Well if it isn't obvious enough I'm not your druggie gym teacher." He noted smiling. " Say your names cause if not I'll just call you all Doris which will get old ungodly fast."

A tall boy with blonde hair pulled back into a small ponytail spoke up first. " Matthew but call me Matt."

" Carly, Jacob, Lori, Brodie, Ian, Shea, Micha, Taylor, Fiona, Zach, Jarod, April, Collen, Kirstie, Lance, Bradley, Kori, Leah."

" Oh fucking kay so yeah he said girls are doing gymnastics and boys are lifting weights but..*students talk* Excuse me but I'm not done talking! This whole chatty disrespectful shit ain't gunna work here Kay? Call me old fashioned but if I talked when my teacher did I would be dead. Now I'm not threatening you, but if you all keep talking you will be running laps all damn class and no stopping... Any questions?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

A boy raised his hand, he had blue dyed hair and wore a pink sweatshirt. " Mr. Kori? What would you prefer Mr or Ms or just Kori?" Dark asked reading the kids mind. He smiled. " You can do gymnastics if that's what your asking by the way."

Matt raised his hand. " Matt...thew." " Can we listen to music?"

" What kind of music do you guys listen to during this?" Dark asked. " Heavy ass metal dude." Matthew said smirking. Dark threw his phone at Matthew who caught it.

" Speakers are on the wall over there password is 6674 I have about 5 thousand songs there most are metal and shit like that Kay? Anymore questions before we do stuff?"

" Who are you... And why do you act so full of yourself?" Shea said smirking. He obviously thought he was cool.

" My names Tony but you call me Dark or sir or whatever. Does that answer your sarcastic remark Shea? You obviously think your cool enough to add that dumbass question to the end so I will say why. I act apparently full of myself because let's face it I am stronger than you by a lot... *kids start talking* Um did I say you all could talk?... That's what I thought. I don't care if you guys talk when I say we start but I haven't said that yet. First off, boys who think they are so tough move the equipment to their correct places. Then we will start, Matthew and Leah are in charge of music." Dark said, " Got it?" He said over the talking of teens.

" Yes!" Most of them replied.

" Yes what?" Dark ordered,

" Yes sir!" They all yelled.

" Damn right!" He yelled back. Some of the boys began moving gymnastic equipment and weights down to their places and Dark began moving a bunch of weights. The kids talked quietly, some of the bigger muscled boys got the guts to speak with Dark about lifting and fighting.

" Okay time to go!" Dark said, dropping from the pull up bar. " Get the fuck out! I may never see you again so... Don't do drugs, crack is wack, recliners are the number one cause of deaths of ferrets."

" Bye sir." Most kids called out. A few of the boys he talked to said Dark and one girl said Tony which he grimaced at.

\- Hey! So the guest that recently commented, never left their email. If any of you need to email me with questions or want to work with me on a fic, my email is Ripredreagan . Thanks for reading!


	82. Chapter 82

" Ok so your 11th grade right? Kay I've heard your ungodly talkative so-*talks* Hey! Shut up for a sec. I don't fucking care if you talk while we do what ever we do but for now I am NOT taking the whole disrespect shit Kay? If you talk when I don't say... You're gunna run for two hours straight no after no stopping... So I suggest you don't talk until I let you.. We're supposed to do weight lifting *students groan* well... Wanna do something else?"

" Yes." The students said.

" Yes what?" Dark said raising a eyebrow.

" Yes sir!" They all said.

A sporty looking girl raised her hand. " Floor hockey?" Making a bunch of kids agree.

" Oh my god I fucking love hockey let's do it!" Dark said running to the closet and grabbing a whole bunch of wooden sticks. He grabbed wooden cones and put out a field and goal.

" Kay teams... You you you you you you you and you are on blue team. Take a blue stick go over there. The rest are on yellow team which I'm seeing is missing a person so Imma do it sense I fucking love floor hockey!"

They played hard... Dark took it back a bit and they ended up winning by one point in the end. Everyone say down, they had twenty extra minutes left. " Excuse me sir?" A a smaller girl said with green eyes and blonde hair.

" Yeeeeessssss?"

" You're a personality aren't you?"

" Yeeeesssssssss."

" Markiplier's right?"

" Yeeeeesssssssssss."

" That's cool... My new gym teacher is famous." She said smirking.

" Wait... This is permanent?"

" Oh yeah... Umm he was fired yesterday. Today he is only coming back for his things."

" Huh... Okay then." He mumbled laughing.

" H-How did you get your own body?" A bigger toned boy with black hair asked.

" Why, do you have one?"

" Yeah he is happy I don't know if he can get his own body."

Dark ran up to him and put a hand around his neck, in a instant a similar version to him was in front of him. " TADA!" The new person giggled. " Well hi Eric."

" OK TIME TO GO GET THE FUCK OUT SEE YA LATER GOOD DAMN BYE!" Dark yelled looking at the clock.

Dark walked into the classroom and saw Wilford helping Tim with a bit of difficulty. Wilford smirked and clapped. " Hey kiddos so this is my husband so he will be helping out too if I'm busy! Twenty more minutes then you have gym!"

" Soo babe did you know that the gym teacher was fired?" Dark said raising an eyebrow.

" Ummm yes." Wilford admitted smiling. " But hey the kids liked you a lot! They talked about the huge ass strict personality that taught them!" He said smiling.

" Dark hold this!" Alice said holding a big wooden board with a experiment on top. He quickly took it in one hand while the other straightened up their experiment. The experiment was how different frozen fruits created electricity. " Mr.. Bane can you help me with this? I don't know how the math works. I need to find the square root of my answer and divide it by eight." A taller kid with brown hair asked.

Dark helped with it while he held Alice and Katie's experiment while the girls checked it. " Kay thanks dude." Alice said showing him where to put it on the table. " How long have you guys Worked on this today?" He asked. " Three hours." Tim replied coming to Wilford with a calculator and paper.

" How do you get attention in here?" Dark asked.

" Clap." Wilford said smiling. Dark stood on the table. " MARCO!" He yelled.

" Polo!" Almost everyone replied. He laughed. " So y'all have been working on this for like.. A while. Do you guys want a bit of free time before gym?"

Everyone agreed, a few kids kept working. " Kay sit on a table and shut up!" Dark ordered. Everyone say on a table, Wilford caught on. " So this is a silent game, but we will allow talking. So have you ever played mum?" Wilford asked, everyone shook their heads. " Ya toss the ball to anyone you want, but the announcer makes rules. Like only throwing and catching with your left arm. Wanna play?"

Everyone nodded hurriedly. They played. Logan was the announcer, even Wilford and Dark played. Everyone was trash talking and laughing and they didn't want to stop for gym. " Guys so why do you hate gym so much?" Wilford asked. Tim raised his hand eagerly. " We share gym with the fifth graders who are like... Out for blood."

" What if I put the fifth graders on doing something really hard and make all of you look good?" Dark asked.

"Well how are you gunna do that?" Carson asked.

{Time skip;)}

" Okay so guys we are going to do this. This is soccer... Obviously. We are going to have three kids from each grade go at a time. So for instance.. Tim, Carson and Eragon versus Rebecca, Dylan, and Calvin. Who ever makes a goal first wins. Got it?"

" Yes sir!" They all replied.

" Good so kids kind up! Tim, Carson, Eragon and Rebecca, Dylan, and Calvin! No holding back kids!" He said winking to the three on the last part. You could say... They where a bit inhuman... Just a bit. But hey, the fifth graders didn't mess with them after that.

" Kay kids get out!" Dark yelled over the kids talking, laughing seeing a fifth grader trip over nothing.

The rest of the school day was alright. Apparently Dark had a new job which he didn't mind at all. Wilford was easily most kids favorite teacher who had every kid stopping to talk to him in the hallways. Dark was well liked, but mainly by the older grades for his cussing and joking manor. He somehow was ungodly strict but grades 9 and up loved him. A few kids knew who they where from Jack and Mark but most of them didn't.


	83. Chapter 83

{time skip}

" Hey guys we are going to Dancing With the Stars tonight just saying." Jack reminded everyone during dinner. Yes they all had dinner together at the table every night like a normal family.

" Wait what?" Anti asked confused. His leg was healing quicker than expected but he still had a cast and crutches which Dark absolutely hated he did that, he apologized every day.

" It's the dancing thing with the... Stars." Sam said flinging a noodle at Mark.

" Nah I ain't going to that shit! People dress up like... The fuck... No." Anti argued.

" Wait we dress up for that crap?" Wilford asked.

" Do I have to?" Dark asked. Sticking his finger into a huge bowl of dip. He smirked before popping it into his mouth and swallowing. Mark mimicked vomit, saying Dark was obsessed with dip. Hey... Dip was nice.

" Yes you do! Come on guys we got free tickets from a contest it will be cool!" Mark said. " You fucking dip."

" I don't have to do I?" Tim asked.

" You can if you want it's up to you." Jack replied.

" I don't wanna." Tim said picking his plate up. Dark grabbed his and Wilford, Marks, and Sam's who where done and went with Tim to the kitchen. " Dad do I have to?" He whispered. " Jack's really excited about it."

" It's up to you bud he does sound excited but I don't think you should, he wants a adult night."

" Okay."

{time skip}

" Wait fuck do we have to wear suits?" Anti asked.

" Yee." Sam replied.

" Um I dunno if this is right or not." Anti said facing Sam in his black suit and lime green tie. Sam smiled, " Ties messed up." And went to fix it. His fingers brushed Anti's neck who blushed deep red. " Umm sorry." He murmured moving away. Anti hopped forward and pushed their lips together. Sam immediately brought his hand to Anti's cheek as their lips moved in sink. Anti acted first, he licked Sam's lower lip which opened obediently and they kept at it. Sam's hands moved to Anti's neck and began undoing his tie. Anti hardly noticed until Sam finally pulled back, panting.

" Fixed it." He said breathless.

" Thanks." Anti replied Half panting.

" Umm... You know we shouldn't keep that secret because Dark and Tim will just read our thoughts." Sam said smiling. Anti nodded and went out the door. " WE JUST KISSED!" And slammed the door back shut. He looked down to see his perfectly done tie and smirked.

{mean while}

" Babe?" Dark asked snapping his fingers in front of Wilford's face who was blankly staring at his husband. " What?" Wilford replied shaking his head a bit.

" You okay?" He asked.

" Um I was just thinking." Wilford lied. To be honest he was staring at Dark like a little Yandere creep admiring his husband who was in a midnight black suit. His pale skin almost translucent compared to the deep shade of black he wore.

" Okay... Did I do something wrong?"

" What?! No of course not babe! Why would you think that?"

" I was just... Nothing I... Your thoughts sound mad... I didn't- I didn't know if, you uh... I'm sorry." He said hurriedly, staring to mumble and shake.

" Oh no dip shh it's okay come here." Wilford said pulling the other into a close hug.

Dark just looked at Wilford. Wilford was in a black suit as well. His warm tan cheeks full of color and his full lips. His fading light pink hair and his warm brown eyes full of color and hope. His black suit and pink button up under shirt with a messy collar showing up a bit of his chest.

" You're pretty." Dark mumbled.

" You're beautiful." Wilford mumbled.

" You look great in suits." Dark mumbled.

" You look like a James Bond character." Wilford mumbled back.

" That's what I was going for." Dark replied. " Did you just call me dip?"

Wilford laughed. " Yep!" Dark hummed and got out of Wilford's warm grasp. His hair was messy and he looked strained again. " Sense when is Jack a fan of Dancing With the Stars?" He asked genuinely confused. Wilford sighed. " He's always been a fan of it, he always talks about it. I guess he is super excited about it."

Dark made a deep hum in the back of his throat and got fully up. " Mark has a photo shoot tomorrow and wants us to be in it." He noted. Wilford sighed.

Dark fixed his floofy hair and they where ready to go. Dark had a tightish black suit with a white button up under it and one of Wilford bow ties much to his lovers delight. He looked fucking great, Wilford to this day still had butterflies when he saw him.

Dark was still head over heels for Wilford and did anything for him, he had a even bigger crush than the fist day they met. He thought Wilford was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He talked about him to his students, not even giving a fuck who listened or not because he just loved him.

{mean while}

" You ready?" Jack asked Mark. Mark mumbled something from the other side of the door and Jack opened it. Mark was still shirtless, cold water dripping from his body as he looked stressed and scared beyond recognition. Jack immediately panicked. " Mark babe what's wrong?" He asked.

" I don't have a damn suit! Jack I forgot to get one! My one from the wedding is away in storage and I don't have another one!" He said freaking out. " If I don't have a suit you will look great and have a loser next to you and then your night will be ruined!"

" We can get one from Wilford babe its okay." Jack cooed.

Mark nodded and kissed Jack quickly before disappearing. " I need a suit!" Mark said running to the closet. " Dark's too big so Will I need one of yours you have like four right?" He said looking though the closet hurriedly. Wilford went over and pried Mark off their clothes. He calmly took out a suit perfect for Mark and handed it to him. " I hope you realize that you have two of everything here right?" He said amused helping the fidgeting Mark into the suit and fixing the tie. Mark looked both of them over and sighed.

" Why are you guys so hot and I'm so normal it's sad." He said smiling like a idiot. Wilford laughed and replied. " We're normal looking and we look like you so your saying your hot."

" Oh for fucks sake look at you guys!" Mark mumbled flipping them off. " Oh can you guys do a-"

" Photoshoot tomorrow yeah," Dark said, Jack appeared. He kissed Mark and smiled. " Dark read Anti and Sam's thoughts!" He said clapping happily.

"... THEY KISSED!" Dark said laughing and everyone starting cheering. " Fookin finally!" Jack exclaimed. Anti and Sam walked through the door.. Holding hands.

" Okay we all ready?" Sam asked. Mark started rambling about looking normal compared to his personalities making everyone laugh. " Dude like... I get they are inhumanly attractive but your hot as fuck too." Anti said making his way to the couch. He had a cane instead of crutches and wore a huge ass boot. Tim ran though the door and jumped into Dark's arms. " DADS!" He screeched freaking out. " What's wrong? Did someone hurt you? Tim talk to me." Wilford said grabbing him and looking down his body for bruises.

" Tim who the fuck hurt you." Dark growled seeing a red mark on his cheek that was slowly swelling. Dark's eyes where still Amber from there last problems but they turned one fully black, one a piercing red. " Freaking Ryan and his brother Peter that's who." Tim growled.

" Did you fight back?!" Anti asked.

" Yea I got Ryan real good but Pete's in eighth grade!" Tim said fuming. Dark without a second thought disappeared. " Shit!" Wilford yelled before disappearing.

{time skip}

" My son was just expressing his feelings." Ryan's father grumbled.

Dark was pissed, he gave his father a deadly glare. " Well I'm expressing MY feelings." He growled before punching the man across the face, sending him flying into his home and hitting the ground.

" If your family EVER touches my son again... You'll all be dead. Got it?" Dark growled.

The man just stared holding his broken jaw and split lip. " Wah teh-"

And Dark was gone. Wilford sighed but didn't do anything about Dark's warning and they finally went to Dancing With the Stars. Mark tweeted about it and when they got there a bunch of fans with markiplier shirts where waiting. They started freaking out and asked for pictures with everyone included, some wanted just Jack, Sam, and Anti and some just wanted one, some kids even just wanted a personality or just a human. It was a lot, but they got ahold of it soon.

After the fans left or went inside they finally went inside the huge building. Jack was hopping up and down giggling like mad, Mark was less excited but still pumped to be there. Sam and Anti where happy, but Dark and Wilford didn't care. During the show Wilford realized how he and Dark could dance just like them. " So you're saying that we are better than Dancing With the Stars?" Dark asked amused.

Wilford grinned a crooked grin and nodded. " But that may be because they're only human but I dunno."

Dark kissed his nose, " Cutie." He mumbled before turning his attention to the stage. Wilford blushed a deep maroon calling Dark a dip. Dark just smirked and continued. Anti and Jack where watching intensely, Anti grasping Sam's hand in excitement.

" Sam we should try to dance sometime look how cool this is!" Anti gushed.

" Pshh we could easily do that." Sam bragged, not being able to keep a straight face. Anti snorted and hugged Sam. " Totally." He mumbled, laughing.

A/N. So I had auditions for a show, it's my tenth play and musical thing, and I've NEVER gotten a lead, I'm good too, it's the one thing I pride myself with. I really want the lead though, wish me luck! But for now, sleep, eat, take a deep breathe, stay alive, and remember, you still have to change the world.


	84. Chapter 84

" Okay so let's do something with height okay? So we will have Mark sideways, giving a pissy look with your arms crossed. While Dark being the tall guy he is he will have a hand on Mark's head smiling at his scowl okay?" The man, Jeffery said fixing the camera and changing the background to a plain white.

It was Photoshoot day and everyone was in the proper wear. Wilford was in his standard clothes, tan button up with jeans and a bow tie, Mark with his lucky flannel and black jeans, Dark with a ripped tank top and jeans with black work boots, Anti in a leather jacket with jeans and a gray shirt. Sam in a green tee shirt with causal jeans and socks, Tim with purple hair, a green and red flower crown, a pink tank top with a dinosaur on it, and shorts. Jack was in a green beanie, black tee shirt that said "Eat a Richard", and blue skinny jeans.

They took the photo of short Mark which turned out perfect. They took more as follows:

Wilford holding a pink mustache in front of his and Mark's face laughing

Tim making everyone have a flower crown

Anti on top of Sam piggy back riding with his hands up

Jack and Mark kissing, Mark's hands holding Jack who's legs are clung to his lovers waist, spotlight on them with shadows cascading their shadows

Dark and Wilford, wilford holding a phone up as if he is taking a selfie in the mirror as Dark hugs him from behind and kisses him, holding his chin softly.

Tim holding a sign up with a bored look that said "When's this photo shoot over?"

Them all doing serious faces with Tim in Jack's arms striking a sassy pose.

Them all doing a stupid face. Wilford with a tongue out, Jack with double chins, Mark with a creepy grin, Anti with his puffed out cheeks, Dark cross eyed with a huge grumpy cat frown, Sam doing a fish face and crossing his eyes, and Tim giggling like mad.

Then a finally serious smiling laughing picture, they looked like a real as fuck family.

With the dogs and cat of course.

They got Tim with his dads, all doing goofy smiles

They got Dark and Anti actually laughing, with Wilford and Sam in the backgrounds smiling at them

Dark giving Mark a piggy back ride and Tim on Mark's back

Dark and Wilford both on their phones looking downwards, one hand scrolling the other gripped onto the others hand

Sam and Anti kissing, Anti's arms wrapped around Sam's waist, Sam holding a sign with one hand that said " Turn around ya creeps."

Mark and Jack both holding a controller, the camera acting as the screen, they both had angry faces.

And last, Jack and Mark, them both staring lovingly at each other hands pressed together, palms to finger tips, a close up on just their faces and hands.

" That's a wrap everyone!" Jeffery said.

That was it, they packed up and headed out again, they spent the entire day recording videos and preparing for Sam's birthday. Dark took Tim out all day with the dogs on a drive to make sure Tim was okay with his recent, issues with Ryan. Wilford was not up for Anti's idea of Sam's day at all. Anti's day was just a normal day for those two to just cuddle,have sex, eat fruit, and all the normal things. Wilford's as stubborn as a mule when it comes to this.

Mark and Jack have tried to change his mind multiple times but to no avail. It was later at night when Wilford was typing into his computer sitting on the bed of his house. Dark was fighting all night and Tim was sound asleep, he was alone.

Dark walked in, he had one bruise on his stomach area but he was fine. He sat down next to Wilford shirtless, and in shorts. " So what we doing tomorrow with Sam?" He asked. Wilford rolled his eyes. " You know."

Dark got slightly closer to his lovers neck and purred in a deep baritone. " I know, but Anti's idea is good too." He said while making small kisses on Wilford's neck, nipping and sucking on the soft, sensitive flesh.

" I mean, having a whole day with your lover sounds good right?" He growled picking Wilford's laptop up and lightly tossing it off the bed, his hands went to Wilford's hips. " I would certainly do that then spend it with everyone." He said his fingers at the rim of Wilford's pajama pants.

Wilford was out of it, God dammit! His mind was cloudy and he felt dreamy and drowsy. He could just focus on Dark's lips on his neck, softly nibbling and kissing his skin. He knew there would be purple marks there tomorrow, he didn't care though.

" F-Fine." Wilford moaned, Dark's hands finding every soft spot on his body. " Dammit Dip." He growled pulling himself into Dark's lap and connecting their lips. Dark smirked into the make out and took charge once again, but Wilford liked it. He liked being the bottom, the toy, he knew who he belonged too. He wouldn't have it any other way. " What's with the fucking dip?" He asked.

" You eat dip like a moron," Wilford replied, grinning.

{mean while}

Mark and Jack where just sitting in bed watching a old cheesy love movie. Jack curled up in Mark's lap feeling Mark's arms and kissing where ever he felt. Mark was playing with Jack's hair humming a soft tune.

Mark turned Jack to him and kissed his lips hungrily, Jack quickly bringing his hands to Mark's face. Jack's tongue entered Mark's mouth, tonight he took control. He pushed Mark back ruffly to the bed, still kissing and feeling him. Mark obediently listened to what ever Jack told him to do while they played. Jack on top of Mark, kissing, sweaty kissing, aching limbs, dirty sheets, swollen lips, salty kisses, and lots of sweet savory moans.

Jack was laying on top of Mark afterwards, playing with his hair and lazily dozing off. " Before we sleep we should clean up a bit." Mark hummed.

" I love you." Jack said bringing their lips together and hands curling into Mark's hair. Mark's hands gripping Jack's shirt.

{time skip}

Tim was at a State Park during school playing, it was nearing vacation So all the students and staff members in the school went to a huge park for a hike, obstacle course, and to hang out outside all day. Tim ran up the entire hike on the mountain and back down with Carson, Eragon, A seventh grader Kane, and Dark sense the school knew they could, Dark was along as the gym teacher of course.

" Dad can we head up the mountain again?" Tim asked hopping up and down excitedly.

" Y'all up to it?" Dark asked seeing the small group of non humans looking excited as kids on Christmas. They all nodded vigorously making him smile. " Sure okay tell the principle and we'll head up." Dark said counting the kids.

" Okay is taking a group of the trail again if you want to go head on over!" The principal said clapping to get the kids attention. A few other kids cautiously walked up and two girls ran up happily. All in all they had 9 people including Dark heading up the steep mountain. They walked up starting at a small trail. It was a cooler day, only about 50°. Dark wore a tee shirt and jeans with work boots, Tim in a baggy pastel blue sweater, leggings, and little black work boots with a blue flower crown.

" Aren't you cold Tim?" Dark asked as the kids walked up the mountain singing and laughing with each other. " Nope to be honest I'm kinda hot." Tim said giggling. Eragon ran up to Tim in a huge ass sweatshirt with his sleeves flung around. " Trex handsssss!" He said smacking Tim with the sleeves, making Tim fall to the ground laughing, holding his chest laughing.

" Dad do you own a sweatshirt?" Tim asked, heaving and giggling like crazy.

Dark vanished and came back with a black sweatshirt and Tim put it on. It went Down to his bottom knees and sleeves way over his hands. He grinned. " Eraggoooonnnnn!" He sang prancing over to him and beginning to slap him with his bigger sleeves. Eragon shrieked and fell back giggling, landing in some leaves. Tim jumping on him and kissing his nose, laughing to hard to do anything else. " You're my best friend ya know that?"

" Well you're mine too T." Eragon said before getting up, Tim shrieked and latched onto Eragon's back. Tim's large sleeves smacking the other in the face as he yelled " T-REX HANDSSSSSS!" As Eragon ran around laughing. Dark smiling as he took a few pictures.

After the quick hike Tim quickly got bored, he ended up getting Pebbles and playing fetch for a good hour. They left at about 1:30 and Tim came home tired beyond compare. He was asleep in Wilford's arms as Jack and Mark recorded.

Jack sat in Mark's lap, kissing him softly. They heard as the computer game announced them dead, Mark couldn't have cared less. His hands flew to Jack's hair, tugging softly and twirling the bright green locks between his fingers. His licked Jack's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Jack opened his lips up and his nails clawed at Mark's back, Mark's tee shirt lifted above his head and thrown to the floor. Mark moaned as he felt his skin break, Jack had always had sharper nails.

Anti walked in, he smirked and covered his eyes before walking out. Mark was held against the wall by Jack, he felt his blood trickle down his back and moaned at the feeling, Jack's lips still connected to Mark's. Mark's tongue in Jack's mouth, tasting everything and feeling everything. Jack moaned, fingers and nails digging into Mark's shoulders as he and Mark's tongues fought for dominance, Mark moaning too.

" Shit y'all need to do that in your room not the recording room holy fuck." Sam said before running out.

Jack broke his lips apart from Mark, making Mark whine. " Fuck you!" He yelled.

" Aren't you busy enough with Mark?" Sam called. Jack laughed before kissing Mark again. He broke away seconds later. He un latched his legs from Mark's waist. " Mark, I love you but your back is fookin bleeding all over the chair."

They went into the bathroom, Jack putting gauze over Mark's back and they went to the kitchen. Their personalities looking at them grinning like idiots. They didn't care though, they got a box of cereal and plopped down on the couch. Jack latched around Mark's waist and his head laid on Mark's thigh, Mark's free hand playing with his husbands hair, the other turning the tv on. He flipped through the channels until Jack saw Thor and they sat watching it.

" Mark?" Jack asked yawning.

" Yeah babe?"

" Ya know we can't use that footage from earlier." Jack mumbled.

" We can use it for like two videos it's fine Hun." Mark said working out a small tangle in Jack's hair with his fingers.

" Okay." Jack said, he huffed out air and curled in toward Mark. Mark smiled and held Jack close as possible, running his hand through his hair and humming softly, Tim waddled over and snuggled against Mark's other side, Mark rubbing his back as they watched the move.

" You really love him don't ya Mark?" Tim mumbled.

Mark smiled, " Yeah I do, more than life."

" I'm glad you're happy now, you're a lot better than you where." Tim said getting up and walking away.

" I'm glad too." Mark said before kissing Jack on the forehead.


	85. Chapter 85

Anti sneaked up to the couch camera in hand, he was right behind it... " GUYS!" He screeched from behind the couple asleep together. Jack shot up and Mark fell back. Jack screamed and Mark just swore. Anti laughed and Mark slapped him, " Dammit Anti!" Jack said before smirking himself.

" Top of the mornin to ya laddies!" Sam mimicked before plopping down in the couch with a bag of chips, Dark leaning over the couch to snatch some. Sam calling him a fucking dip. Mark sighed and looked at the camera, shaking his head. " And you guys still think they are the coolest thing ever?" He asked raising a eyebrow.

" Anti duck!" Wilford yelled across the hall, Anti turned to Wilford and ducked, Wilford's knife slicing through the air and hitting a apple taped to the wall. " FUCK YEAH!" Dark said taking the knife from the apple and flipping it. " Nice one babe!" He said before tossing the knife to him, Wilford catching it softly by the blade. " Where's Tim?" Jack asked yawning.

" School dude." Sam replied, taping another apple to the wall. " You slept all night, we where gunna bring you upstairs but we kinda... Broke something."

" What did you break?" Jack asked sitting down on Mark's lap and taking a sliced apple from Sam. " Please tell me not the bed..."

" Not the bed, more like... Well it's easy to fix but like It's gunna be like uneven so yeaaaahhh..." Wilford said before throwing the knife again, getting the apple perfectly. Dark tried, going for a bottle cap, he hit it spot on grinning. " We broke the window, and the window frame thing." He said taking a dagger from his belt and closing his eyes. He threw it at the apple and hit it, close to the wall but not touching. " Fuck yeah!"

Anti turned the camera too Mark's annoyed face, " I don't care as long as you pay for it and fix it."

" Well no shit Sherlock." Dark replied picking up Marvin the dog and sitting on the edge of the couch. Chica walked up to Mark panting and Mark scratched behind her ears. Pebbles was sleeping in the corner where her dog bed was, legs moving slightly as if she was dreaming of running. Mark checked the clock. " Shit we gotta upload!"

" Already did, and you reached 17 million subs so make a mile stone video." Wilford said grabbing another knife from Dark's belt and cutting up a apple, Jack taking it.

" I'll do that now then, later what do you guys wanna do?" Mark asked.

" Well I've got to be at the school in five minutes... Shit." Dark mumbled before hopping up and out the door in a instant. Wilford chucking another knife at the wall. Sam curled up on the couch with Anti watching "The Notebook".

" Sorry I forgot I have this job!" Dark said running in to a room of eighth graders. " Today we're doing sparing grab a partner you're okay with fighting. Yeah I get that it's school but if your ever in a fight or real life situation you're gunna need to learn how to throw a punch. Adam I want you with Cori. Sarah and Sara that's not a good idea. Now get padded helmets, knee pads, and gloves from the closet."

" Umm... I'm not going to have any of you as a example so be right back!" He said before disappearing and coming back with Anti. " So when you're walking home, probably either pregnant or drunk what will you do when I guy tries to mug you? Kill... Well hurt them! A punch doesn't require much strength to be honest, so Anti here is walking home, him being the Irish fuck that he is will be drunk, I'm gunna mug him Kay?"

Anti put on a drunk like stance and began stumbling around the gym, making kids laugh. " So if I went to pin him to a wall, I'd grab his wrists. Like so!" He said before swiftly turning and smashing Anti's wrists to the wall and pinning him,

" What do you do here?" Dark asked the class. He heard one of the Sara's speak up. " You'd try to get free right?"

Dark smirked, " You could... Any body else have a idea? Joan you've done this to Me on accident."

" Knee them in the balls!" Joan said laughing.

" Yes! Or in the chest, Anti..." Dark said smirking. Anti struggled against Dark's grip and kneed him right in the chest, hard. Dark flinched and let go, "Holy shit!" He said doubling over. The kids laughed again.

" Now you have knee pads so that shouldn't hurt to much... If it does don't whine a lot cause that will make ya look stupid... Try it."

" Yes sir!" The students yelled before getting with their partner and began. The first kid pinned them against the wall and the other kid had to knee them to break free. A few kids fell back and laughed, Dark and Anti walking around the groups to see. After every kid had done it about five times each they where called back.

" Alright, now if that doesn't work and you're pinned by the wrists like so, what could you do? Sara..." Dark asked, pinning Anti again holding his wrists. Sara spoke up, saying to break free.

" So here's what ya do, Anti grab my wrists... So what you gotta do is take your wrist and twist, toward the open space where the grips thumb meets their other fingers. And then you just twist and yank!" Dark said before doing that exact thing and making the kids practice with their partners. Each kid broke free about eight times, before Dark called them back.

" Now if they hold a gun to you... What do ya do?" Dark asked taking a gun out of his boot and taking out the bullets, " Not armed Kay? No bullets see." He said before aiming at Anti. " What do you have to do?"

" Do that thing where you grip the back of the persons hand and take the gun?" Carly asked.

Through out the entire class he taught how to fight and defend themselves, they talked about it all day and even a few teachers commented on it. " Tony, I understand that it's important to know but I don't appreciate how students are pinning each other down to practice..." The science teacher Mr. Swainbank said.

" Well when they are held at gun point during a school shooting and they fight and kick the man's ass don't complain to me." Dark said before walking into gym with Tim's class and the fifth graders.

" Do you want to learn how to fight? Or do something else?" He asked.

" Fight cause other wise it's just worthless to do anything else." A kid Jake said itching his head.

" Eragon, Tim you're partners. Katie and Elle, Blair and Ryan, umm let's have Carly and Ruby, Alice and Kayla, Logan and Brandon, Casey and Kyle, and Holly and Emma, can be together... Kay good! Find a area to yourselves. Carson and Zoe... Carson you're... Wanna be with me?"

" Oh my god yeah!" Carson said running next to Dark. Dark smirked and took Carson's wrist, his hand easily reaching around Carson's slim wrist.

" Say I'm trying to... What's something bad I could do to him? A example?" He asked.

" Mug or r-" Katie started.

" MUG DAD LETS USE MUG!" Tim shouted, silencing Katie. Dark grimaced and nodded.

" Say I'm trying to mug Carson here and I grab his arm, how do you think Carson could get out of my grip?... No one? Really... No one... Other than TinyBoxTim? Fine Tim what does he do?"

" He's gotta break free by-"

" Shhhhhhh..." Dark said flicking his hand at his son to shut him up. Making Tim and the others giggle. " So he's gotta break free as Timothy has said. So what you gotta do is take your wrist and twist, toward the open space where the grips thumb meets their other fingers. And then you just twist and yank, it's really easy Kay? Look Anti here is going to hold my wrist and... Look it's super easy! Do it with your partner at least five times each."

" Yes sir!" The kids said before going into their groups. Dark held Carson's wrist lightly and Carson twisted and pulled his hand out of Dark's grip. Dark hardened his grip and Carson did it, kid was stronger than he looked. " Nice, do it again." Dark said holding both Carson's Wrists over his head, " Angle your pulls down to the floor."

After he did it Dark called the kids back. " You got that nicely... So, one thing that's essential to know is how to throw a punch. Now I have punched many many things and people and lemme tell ya it's easier than it looks. So when you punch you have to hold your thumb on the bottom of your fist like this. So when you punch it won't break your thumb, I've done that before. When ya punch the key things to remember are, aim, speed, and force. When I aim, I always angle my fist forward to the target so my knuckles make contact first with the target. That way, it's gunna hurt... Bad."

Dark ran to the supply closet and got a punching mitt, that he gave to Anti who was still there. " So, when I'm punching this..." Dark said pointing to the padding. " This is gunna hurt." Anti pouted, making the kids laugh. Dark punched the matt, a huge twacking sound and Anti yanked back, he fell back a few steps and ripped off the padded mitt. " SHIT!" He yelled grabbing his hand.

" Sorry!" Dark said grinning a crooked boy smile.

The class erupted into laughter and cheers. " Okay get in two lines, which ever gender you prefer boys with Anti girls with me. If ya don't have a certain gender preference come on my line." Dark said, seeing the kids file into lines, only one boy in the girls line. " No shame in that Casey," Dark said winking at him. Casey smiled a small grin.

" Okay when you've punched just go to the end of the line, we'll just keep going. Ready?" Dark asked.

Anti nodded, and they started. Kids walked up, and made their fists before punching the padding and running to the back of the line. " Don't hold back nothing, if you hate someone pretend it's their face, I mean at least half of you are probably doing that already anyways..." Dark said over the kids quiet chatting and the hitting of the foam.

" I can't punch just sayin'' a kid names Chase said, who was in the fifth grade.

" Well that's just fine I bet ya can," Anti said before putting his miffed hand up, Chase made a fist and aimed. The padding make a thwack noise as the fist made contact. " Holy shit!" Anti said taking his hand out of the mitt and shaking it. " Fuck yeah you can!" He said fist bumping the kid, before the line moved on.

" Can we do kicking next?" Tim asked Dark after he punched the padding, not using much effort but sending Anti's hand a shock of pain.

" Kay." Dark said as Katie punched his hand.

" Right Casey come on up." He said, seeing the boys obvious discomfort.

" Can't punch." Casey mumbled before making a fist.

" Pretend that my hand is... Ryan. Right after he pushed you to the ground, you had a wide shot at his face, just take it. Show him what you're made of." Dark whispered, reading the kids memories. Casey gave him a scared look before setting his jaw.

He punched the mat, hard. A few kids cheered and he got a fist bump from Dark and the kids as he walked down the line. When they had just ten minutes they started kicking. When they left most kids where tired out and hands hurting, but they where also laughing and having a good time. All day Dark planned things for kids to do and was visited by the gym teacher from the next town. They planned and talked about grading, Dark grading on how the students tried, and the other teacher in how they preformed,

" That's fucking stupid, they can't help it if they can't shoot a basketball." Dark argued.

" Not everyone tries their best. I don't give a crap if it comes naturally or they practice eight damn hours a day!" The other teacher argued.

Dark grabbed a ball from the others hand and flung it behind him, it landed in the hoop easily. " Not every damn kid in the world can do that. If they can make a basket, they get an A. I don't care if it takes them ten misses, they tried their damnedest and that's good enough." Dark said. " I don't care if they are short, tall, fat, skinny, gay, straight, bi, trans, if they try they succeed." Dark said raising his voice.

" Let's be clear here Tony, short kids try hard for nothing, tall kids try sometimes, and gays can't do anything." The other teacher said, smirking.

Dark grew pissed. His eyes turned, fully black not a speck of white. He stood up slowly and grabbed the man by the shirt collar. " What was that?" He asked, snarling.

" Gays...can't... Do... Anything."

" Dark's grip tightened and his hands moved to his neck. " You and me, right fucking now." Dark snarled throwing him to the ground. He crushed the man with his foot on his chest, pressing down hard. " What the fuck is wrong with you?" Dark asked.

" Do I look like I can't do anything?" Dark asked, grinning. " I'm not gay, I know. I'm bi, but I'm married to a man... Can I do things?" He asked almost innocently.

" Yes." Was the reply before the teacher was thrown out the door and on his way.


	86. Chapter 86

Mark was vlogging when he came home, Dark walked behind him and smacked him behind the head, tugging his hair ruffly. Making Mark have a embarrassingly loud moan. He swore and did it back to Dark, Dark dodging out of the way and spitting at him. Dark laughing his deep growling laugh making Mark turn red. " I'm live you shit!" Mark yelled. Making Dark laugh louder, " You kinky little fuck!"

" We talking about Mark's hair pulling kink?" Wilford asked walking in, kissing Dark before grabbing Marvin the dog and putting him on his back. Mark flushed, seeing the comments yell about Septiplier.

" I know your kinks you degenerate scumbags, you've been warned." Mark said winking to the camera. Jack running in and jumping on Dark's back. Dark stumbling a bit before running off around the house, Jack screaming in terror on his back. Wilford and Mark sharing their same laughs.

" Shit babe Jack's afraid of heights... No more games you fucking weirdo!" Wilford called. Mark laughed.

" I thought you don't swear?" Mark teased.

" Wilford Warfshache don't take no shit from nobody." Wilford said completely serious before chasing after his husband with their dog on his back. Tim walked into the room with Pebbles on his trail holding a box. He just waved to Mark's phone and began talking. " My dads are more childish than I am... I'm made to be happy... What do you think of this?" Tim asked, showing Mark a replica of a dinosaur made of Popsicle sticks in his box. Mark oohed and said it was cool.

" It's for my science project." Tim said bored. " I made it outta Popsicle sticks and glue. Will it be good enough?"

" That's at least a seventh grade level model right there Timmy." Mark said high fiving him and turning to the camera. " So yeah... I'm going to do more live shows maybe, if they can even handle not sharing my sex life with the world." Mark said sighing. Jack was plopped down next to him and latched onto him. Kissing Mark softly.

" Shit Mark save me!" Jack said huddling close to him. Mark flipped off Dark smiling like a idiot.

Mark felt sick, he sighed and shoved the phone into Wilford's hands, " I'll be right back give me a sec." Before running off into the bathroom.

" Mark you sick?" Dark yelled.

" Umm Kay... Hi. Mark is sick so he is going to vomit over and over again until we start throwing up and everybody's puking so... Hi. I don't exactly trust my husband with you guys so I'll just take you with me... I'm going to pick up Wade and Bob for collabs it will be like... Maybe an hour for me to drive. Actually fuck it Dark's gunna drive and we I'll see what happens then." Wilford said entertaining the a million people watching at the moment.

Dark went to the door, it was rather cold out today but he wore black jeans, combat boots, and a thin tank top. Wilford wore a fitted red tee shirt and jeans. Not caring enough to wear shoes.

They where live as Dark drove quickly down the lanes, in his new car he had gotten for their anniversary. By the time they hit three million people watching they had gotten Bob and Wade.

" You guys fucking suck at being funny." Dark said looking at them in the backseat.

" Fuck you!" Wade replied.

" Eww not today! I'm totally top anyways." Dark replied, smirking as he looked at the road. Wade mimicked vomit and Bob and Wilford laughed. Wilford looked at Mark's phone. " I am so fucking sorry you had to see this. But my husband is a man of many talents, he best one being sexual comments." He said grinning into the camera.

Dark swerved to the left. " HOME!" He yelled hopping out of the car, running to the other side to grab Wilford like a princess and run inside. Wilford still live. The comments full of ship names. Wade and Bob stumbled inside, hugging everyone. Jack and Mark playing smash bros on the couch, Mark shirtless and hair damp.

Dark screamed. " Ohmigod Ohmigod Ohmigod Mark's shirts off!" He mimicked, plopping down behind them. Mark smirked. " You're just jealous of my muscles," he said. Jack laughed. " Poor markimoo to afraid to admit he isn't as big as darki!"

Mark pouted, making Jack laugh more. " That's not what you said last night!" Mark yelled. Sam running in screaming "OHHH!" and Wilford flipping a dining chair. Anti walked in confused with his guitar strapped to his back. He grabbed Dark and Sam's hands and tugged them away. " Will you come too you can play guitar right?" Anti asked, going into their music room they had made in the basement. Will replied, " In a second I gotta do somethin." Anti pouted and shoved Sam into a guitar and Dark to the drums. Anti was beast at drums, but he himself was great at guitar, more than Dark who was great at piano, and drums and good at guitar.

" Kay that's the beat right there and Sammy here's the music. Goes like this... and I don't have... Um Dark can you set up something real quick? We need the rest of the set for this one." Anti said pointing to a few boxes. Dark mumbled something and went to set up the rest of the drum set. It was a classic Pearl Roadshow but Anti had taken apart his old drums to make it better.

Dark was finished soon and they got to it. Anti was the most musical person you could meet, he sang, played tons of instruments, and wrote songs. This typical song was hard core, only the instrumental part was finished but you could tell it was metal. The sick guitar riffs, hard ass drum line, and the fact that Anti had slit his finger open playing the solo he wrote.

" Ready? This is a rough one guys not gunna lie..." Anti warned.

" Oh great," Dark mumbled, stretching his arms while holding the sticks.

" Thanks! Ready?" Anti replied, making Sam snicker. Dark sighed and counted three clicks on the sticks. On the fourth he smacked down hard on the snares. Anti's guitar riff started and then Sam's. They layered together smoothly and yet it sounded loud as hell. Now it wasn't soundproof yet, so everyone heard. Dark was starting to get hot with the constant powerful hits to the drum so on the four beat he had off, with Sam's solo he took his shirt off and wiped his sweaty brow. He came back in afterward and killed the drums. Anti tearing the guitar up. Sam's riff was badass, he looked at the sheet music briefly before nodding his head softly and bouncing his knee, he moved his fingers quickly chewing on gum while he played, which was NOT a good idea.

Jack and Mark walked in recoding hearing the music. Mark head banging to it like a moron and Jack bobbing his head to the beat. Jack looked at the camera and said completely normal. " Well this is what we have to deal with... This room isn't soundproof. Just imagine having sex and when you're in the middle just hearing heavy metal... Kinda ruins the heat of the moment." He said laughing. You couldn't hear his voice during the video anyways. Wilford walked in with a package and dropped it on the floor. He looked at Dark for a second before sighing. He grabbed a knife from his boot and chucked it at the wall right above his husbands head. Dark and Sam froze. Anti soon cutting it off. " Dip Hun your class starts in three minutes... It's the same damn time every other day! How about you go do that." Wilford suggested, being completely sarcastic. Dark shot up and ran out of the room. Anti smirking before handing will the drum sticks. " You'll pick it up quickly, it's hard, but you can learn anything quickly. This is the basic tempo, but play it louder. It's like hard, you are gunna get sweaty, I suggest doing what your husband did and take your shirt off sense it will legit rip your sleeves." Anti said nonchalantly. Wilford did and sat at the drums.

" Why does everyone in this damn house have a six pack what the heck!" Jack commented, making a face into the camera.

" I may act like the fucking wife of the family but that doesn't mean I'm not built as fuck. I'm Mark's... And was an assassin... Ring a bell?" Wilford mumbled before stretching his arms like he had seen Anti do. " Can I try it once before we do it I've only played drums once in the past eight years."

Anti nodded before grabbing a ukulele from the corner. He handed it to Sam who just giggled. " It's one of the only things you can't play you poor baby." He purred, kissing Anti softly.

" Hey shuddup! It's pretty and small and adorable like you so you are the one who plays it! Play a song!" Anti begged, Wilford taking a look at the music sheet before starting. He played slowly at first, before picking up speed and getting louder. He played the entire song twice, and learned it. They started from the beginning. Jack and Mark recorded it and then left the room to do some actual videos. They put Chica, Marvin, and Pebbles outside and grabbed a few water bottles. They went upstairs for the rest of the day and filmed videos.

{Tim's school day}

Tim ran a nervous hand through his faded pink hair and walked up to Alice, his closest girl friend, to ask for advice. " Alice... How do I tell someone that I like them? We are going into fifth grade soon, I'm almost five foot tall, and honestly I feel like Eragon should know."

" Timothy Bane what the heck... HE FREAKING LOVES YOU!" Alice yelled.

" Wait... Seriously?" Tim asked.

" Yeah honestly half the grade thinks you're dating."

" Oh... Huh." Tim mumbled.

(Home)

" Will can I have some advice?" Jack asked, sitting cross legged on the floor next to Wilford who was on his computer working.

" Yeah always what's up?" Will asked.

" I just... What... Do you think that people just watch my videos because Mark? Everyone loves him and thinks he's super hot and shit... Do they hate me? Like everyone loves Dark too. Does it make you feel weird? Like people love you, but like they always comment about Mark and Dark."

" Oh jack come on man. Of course they love you! Why the hell wouldn't they? You are so fucking loved dude it isn't even funny, like... You save lives. You have like fourteen million subscribers! Fourteen million people didn't sub to you because Mark told them to. They did because they love your content and they love you. Yeah Mark and Dark take the spotlight, I'm fine with that. They are literally the heart throbs of YouTube for fucks sake. I see comments about you, me, and Sam. That doesn't make me feel any different anyways. Jack... I see so many fucking comments about you, these people love you! If you can't see that... You're blind."

"... Damn... Thanks." Jack mumbled.

" Anytime Jackaboy!" Wilford replied.

(Mean while)

Dark ran into the gym panting, and to the front of the room. He looked at the room full of tenth graders and grinned. " Woops... So... Hi."

" Yo what we doing today?" A girl named Abby asked. Dark straightened up and nodded. " Just working out I guess... Make a playlist on my phone for music, and uhh that's it. I need to work out so that works... Umm... Yeah to be honest I sometimes forget I have this job with all the YouTube and fighting so I just kinda... Forget. So uh yeah today we are just working out. We can stop twenty minutes early so everyone can change and shower and shit. Go!"

" Yes sir!"

Dark today goofed off with the kids, getting into competitions with the kids who always lost. He had done over three hundred pull ups and over seven hundred push ups. The kid with the most Matt had gotten about a hundred push ups and sixty pull ups. They talked and worked out, blaring Taylor Swift and Metallica. A new skinny nerd looking kid showed up half way through class. It was obvious he was a huge nerd. Dark was running laps with a girl Jessica when the nerd came in.

" Hi Josh I'm Tony the gym teacher. I don't care what the fuck you call me, you can start working out for the rest of class. I grade on participation so it doesn't matter if you're a nerd, just try your best. Kay? Cool any questions?" Dark asked walking up to him and high fiving him.

Josh looked startled. " Never told you my name... Aren't you from Markiplier and Jacksepticeye?"

Dark smirked. " Yes... But id appreciate it if you didn't bring that up to anyone else but me okay? Cause you know me and let's be clear here... I'm not a safe person to be around. You can start with running laps with Jess, try to match her pace but keep even breathes. Have any questions ask me, but keep YouTube stuff until after class." Before pushing him next to Jessica and going to the back wall. He jogged down the gym and jumped up onto the wall, grabbing onto the net on the basketball hoop. A few kids wooed and cheered as he grabbed a frisbee from the top of the net, about twenty feet up.

" This is crazy." Josh mumbled.

" Yeah it is, he's cool though. Swears a lot but it's cool. Okay so you look like you don't run often. Want to start slow?" Jess asked.

Josh snickered. " Try and keep up." Before sprinting down the gym. Jess swore and raced to pass him. Both kids incredibly fast. Josh had made a friend by the end of gym, which was good.


	87. Chapter 87

Tim walked to the gym at the end of the school day. He walked through the heavy doors during the final class, high schoolers staying an extra fifteen minutes. He jogged passed the twelfth graders who where in the middle of working out and to his dad.

" I need you to help me with piano." Tim said nonchalantly.

" Why? You don't play piano bud." Dark replied kneeling to his sons height.

" Yeahhh but band is having a concert and I promised that I would get some people to play a few things for us... So I need you for piano and dad for guitar." Tim said. " Please? We have thirteen kids in band dad we neeeed youuuuu!"

" Oh I thought you meant like me teaching you..." Dark mumbled. " Yeah I'll try to do it for you with dad."

" Cool! Cause I'm playing trumpet for this one so we need guitar, piano, and drums."

" Ask Anti for drums." Dark suggested. Tim grinned. " Yeah! I'll go tell Lara!" He giggled running through the gym and to the music room. He kicked the door open for a grand entrances and walked to the small lady next to the harp. " Miss Lara I have people for drums, piano, and guitar! My dads and uncle!"

" Oh great Tim! I'm glad we can make this work! The concert is soon remember, so we may need them for a practice or two could they make it?" Lara replied, playing a few strings.

" Oh that's pretty... And yeah they could come for practices. My piano dad is the gym teacher on B days, so on A days he can come! My guitar dad has a home job, and my uncle doesn't have a job." Tim explained.

" Oh good Tim, thanks for helping us! Would they possibly be available tomorrow?"

" Yep!" Tim said, reading his dads' minds.

When he got home he asked them, they obviously agreed. Tim got his homework done and headed to his room to get some much needed sleep. He was always gone, but he liked keeping himself busy, he hung out with Wilford and Dark for awhile before heading to sleep.

" Dad!" Tim screeched from his room in the middle of the night. Both men jumped up, Dark checking his son's mind, " He means you. Bad dream," he said pecking Wilford lips quickly. Will getting up and walking into Tim's room.

" You okay hun?" He asked. Tim has tears rolling down his cheeks and was clutching his blanket for dear life. Will sat next to him on his bed and pulled him close, as he imagined his father would do for him. He ran a hand through his son's hair and calmed him down. " Why are you upset T?" He asked cooing him.

" Stupid dream is all..." Tim mumbled digging his face into Will's shoulder.

" Oh baby it's okay, what was it about?" He asked rubbing Tim's back as he hiccuped.

" Dad killed you." Tim whispered. " I'm sorry I know it's fake but... But I c-can read his memories... A l-little bit anyways... J-Just one. When he k-killed some guy in a v-van... That's all I c-could see." Tim whispered. " I saw you as that man... Daddy he killed you. S-Snapped your n-neck..."

" Oh... Honey you wanna know something?" Wilford asked calmly. Tim looked at him sniffing, his eyes red and puffy.

" We both made mistakes... It's who we are. You're happy, we aren't. We've stopped, honey trust me we've stopped. But our personalities are crazy and evil. Your father killed a lot, but honey he hasn't in a long time. He... Well both of us have been in bad situations. We've been kidnaped before? You know that? He has been about three times, me only like once. We had to kill bad guys to get out. That's not the same honey, we knew that you needed us so we let loose. Your father is a strange man, he needs to teach himself to be calm. I need to hold my craziness inside, and sometimes we can't help it. But baby, know that we will NEVER kill anyone unless they attack you, or us, or anyone in this family. You understand baby?" He asked.

Tim nodded. Wilford continued talking. " The memory you saw... He told me about it. That was the time when he and Anti where set to be killed, so they took him soon after the first time. The man had... Threatened to hurt us. Me and you, so your father made sure he wouldn't be able too. That man was going to kill him, and possibly hurt us."

" Why does this happen to us?" Tim whispered.

" I don't know baby... But that's okay. We're gunna live right?" Wilford asked.

" Yeah... Takes a lot for us to die." Tim whispered.

" Wanna sleep with us tonight?" Wilford asked. Tim nodded. He let Will carry him to their bed and laid him in the middle of both of them. Tim shuffled under the blankets and leaned against both of them. " Sorry dads." He whispered. He faced Dark and kissed his nose. " Night."

Dark grabbed him and pulled him close, kissing him on the head and nose, making Tim giggle. " Night foolio." He whispered. Wilford smirked. " Foolio."

Tim giggled again and shimmied to Wilford, cuddling up in a ball. " Night... Foolio."

" Don't judge my names." Dark whispered loudly, making Tim and Will snicker. " Alright foolio we won't." Will promised, making Tim laugh louder.

" Night T love you..." Wilford said kissing his head. Tim giggled. " Night dad love you too... Night dad number two love you."

" Love you too... foolio." Dark said before Tim and Wilford started laughing out loud, making Dark laugh. Soon Mark came in shushing them. It was three in the morning for him. " Jesus chill out foolio." Wilford said making Tim and Dark snicker again.

" What the fuck... Alright just sleep Kay?" Mark mumbled before disappearing.

They where silent for awhile... Before Dark let out a loud snore making Tim laugh again. Dark sat up in bed and grabbed his son and husband, pulling them both to his chest. " You foolios are waking me up shhhhh sleepy times," he whispered. He laid back, with Tim on his chest and Wilford curled into his arm.

" Night dip." Wilford whispered, kissing his neck.

Tim slept all night, dreaming about him and his dad's during Christmas, sure it was almost Halloween but hey, he liked Christmas. He never had one, if he was human he would be about seven months old at most.

In the morning he got up before his dad's and went to Anti and Sam. He played Guitar Hero with them for about an hour, Anti saying he could go with him for band.

(Mean while)

Jack lay close to Mark, their legs tangled together and their arms linked, they where... Busy all night. Jack's hair was a mess, sticking to his forehead as he slept. Mark thought it was adorable, he moved his fingers through his lovers hair, kissing his nose. He grabbed his phone and snapped a photo of Jack, posting it on Twitter saying " Sleepy baby after some hard work" with a bunch of kissy faces.

Jack when he woke up noticed he was alone, so he got up and grabbed some of Sam's clothes. Everyone was a guy, so everyone kinda shared clothes, Dark being the tallest of course didn't. But hey, they never really put names on their clothes so it doesn't matter!

He got up and walked down the stairs into the kitchen hall, he heard Mark recording so he stopped to listen. " Okay so now as the- Fuck! I hope Jack likes crispy toast... Fuckkkk! Okay as I was saying... As chefiplier... I need help... I wonder is anyone here can fucking cook? Will!" Mark called out in distress. Jack saw Wilford get up from the couch with a sleeping Tim and walk to the kitchen. He sighed and put Tim down back in the living room before turning the stove down. He wordlessly picked up the two pans full of pancakes and bacon and flipped them easily, laughing at the weird pancake form Mark had managed. He went to the fridge and grabbed eggs, milk, and a few other things Mark hadn't bothered to use. He mixed them skillfully in a mixing bowl, and then grabbing a new clean pan. He made actual pancakes on the pan and threw out the old burnt ones Mark had made. He put the pan on a medium heat and took the bacon off.

" It's okay chefiplier you tried." Wilford said patting mark on the back before walking away. " Wait until you see bubbles on the top before you flip it."

Mark slowly looked at the camera. " Fuck." Was all he said before laughing, " Well I guess I'm waiting until these bubble up so uh... See ya in a bit." Before turning the camera off. Jack stifled his laugh and went into Anti's studio room. He grabbed some drum sticks and sat at the drums. He stretched his arms, he hadn't played in a while. He closed his eyes and went to a beat from his old band, he started simple, putting more and more into it and getting louder and more powerful hits. Soon he was playing like he had played in high school when he didn't care about the future, or anything really. He only knew drums.

" Shit that's pretty cool!" Sam complemented.

Jack stopped and nodded. " I know, haven't played in fuckin years." He mumbled. " Why do we still have a piano?" Jack asked seeing the black grand piano in the corner of the room covered in boxes of drum parts.

" Oh Dark plays piano a lot." Sam answered grabbing a bass. " You can't hear him? Damn you must be out of it. Plays all the time, well in between work." He explained, easily playing 'Mama' by My Chemical Romance. Jack stared as Sam played, his long fingers easily flying down neck of the bass. At the end Sam just sat on the ground and started a new song. Jack heard a familiar tune and labeled it as Anti's new song.

" That's really fucking good Sammy." Anti said plopping down on the piano stool. Jack nodded. " Yeah it is holy shit. How do you guys even fucking do that shit." Jack asked.

" Well we don't spend seven hours a day playing video games and four more hours editing. We maybe spend like three hours editing for you guys, that's it. Dark does most of it with Will. They both have real jobs. And they still rock... So we have their skill set with even more hours a day. Does that make sense?" Anti answered.

Jack nodded, " Yeah a bit. One more question."

" What?"

" Are you two dating yet?" Jack asked smirking.

Sam flushed and flipped him off. " We don't really know, like... We have sex and kiss and stuff, but we don't act like a couple near you guys... I don't really know. It's kinda platonic but opposite... Not fuck buddies like, we care about each other and we have sex and shit.. But we aren't dating." Sam said, flushing even more.

Anti laughed really hard at that, " Well than date me moron." He said.

" What?" Sam asked.

Anti sobered up a bit. " Date me Sammy."

" Okay." Sam said shrugging.

" What the fuck was that?!" Dark said walking in. " Really!? Y'all are known for being the weird couple by like thirty million fucking people! And THAT is how you ask each other out? Laaaame." And sitting next to Anti on the piano stool.

" Dude that's sick though, finally." Jack argued.

" Jack give Mark like ten minutes to finish the video, don't tell him you know about it though he thinks he's clever."

Jack laughed, " Will practically made it. Where is he?"

" Tim needs him when he has a bad dream, I'm not good at that apparently." Dark replied putting the cover to the keys up, he cracked his knuckles before starting a soft melody, Jack watched as he added more notes at once and layered high and low notes, Jack recognized the tune from Panic! At The Disco, Crazy=Genius, Jack nodded his head along with the layers. Anti clapped once he knew what song it was and starting singing along, with a goofy grin.

Anti didn't tell many people but he loved singing, he was good too. He, Will, and Dark where the singers of the house. Mark and Jack could, but they didn't as often as they did. Sam has anxiety, he didn't want to sing. He never even tried really, he didn't have to talk if he played bass. That was the way he liked it.

" I'm a fucking arsonist! I'm a rocket scientist!" Anti sang bouncing up and down. Jack grabbed his phone to record the two, laughing like idiots as they both began to sing the chorus. " You can set yourself on fire, but you're never gunna burn burn burn!"

Wilford walked in with Tim who was on his shoulders. Tim was in a whole different world when he heard the song. He jumped up and sang along, pretty damn soon Wilford joined. Jack catching the moment for a future video. He himself didn't know the song but he knew the chorus by the second time everyone sang it.

" Tim school starts soon right?" Sam asked. " You have band first in the morning and gym in the afternoon."

Tim perked up. " You guys are coming with right? Dad, Dad two, and Anti."

" Am I dad one or dad two?" Wilford asked.

" You are dad one." Tim replied giggling.

" Dammit." Dark mumbled before laughing.

" Do I have to look nice at your school? I don't wanna change." Anti mumbled, floofing up his fading dark green hair.

" Nah maybe get out of your pajamas but... Some kids just wear sweatpants and a tee shirt on Fridays," Tim replied. He himself was wearing shorts and a simple light purple tee, a blue and black flower crown sat atop his faded purple/pink hair. " Did I ever tell you Mrs Farnham is pregnant? We gave her ideas for baby names, I personally liked Tyler and May for names the most."

" Is she married?" Anti asked.

" Nah I think it was a one night stand. She don't care though."

" Jaaaaack!" Mark called from the kitchen. Jack laughed. " Coming!" He replied before walking to the kitchen. Mark had a messy plate of pancakes, bacon, and eggs. He looked proud of himself, Jack could tell Mark had made the eggs. Jack acted surprised. " You fucking moron, I love you." Jack said laughing.

" Did Will help with any of this?" He asked, looking at the camera with a doubtful look.

" Hey I made the eggs and tried making pancakes!" Mark argued laughing. Jack pulled him forward and kissed him softly, Mark tasted like coffee and syrup, Jack liked it. He flipped off the camera while bringing his hand to Mark's cheek. He kissed Mark's mode once after and said " Mo ghrá thú,"

" Jaaaack I don't get Irish!" Mark complained.

" Love you!" Jack said pecking his lips again. " I understand your effort in making this... But right now I'd like to go to bed... And you're coming too." Jack purred shutting off the camera and walking to the bedroom, Mark following like a puppy. Even though Mark was 'tough' Jack had a more... Commanding way of things, Mark liked it.


	88. Chapter 88

" Oh you came early good! Thank you so much for helping us out! We still need one guitar, if you know anybody. But it not that's fine you've helped us out by agreeing already! So the drums aren't out yet, normally the high schoolers have it out from yesterday but they had a field trip during band so I need to set that up." The music teacher Miss Laura said, while tuning a guitar.

" I can set up the set if I know what parts you need." Dark offered, already going to the closet where the different instruments where held.

" My boyfriend plays base, I can get him." Anti offered after,

" You guys are spectacular! Tim can you get your trumpet ready?" She asked softly, putting an acoustic guitar out and a base. Will helped her tune the base and he gave it to Sam who had showed up soon after. Tim came from out back with his silver trumpet and a bunch of sheet music. He gave them out two the adults and started putting the rest on the stands in front of some chairs.

They went through it only once before the room had twelve kids enter. Anti only recognized Alice, Eragon, and Ruby. Miss Laura grinned and had everyone get their instruments. They where seated and warming up after, the room full of flute, trumpet, harp, saxophone, and clarinet sounds. They took maybe ten minutes at most before Miss Laura was clapping, stopping the noises. Dark snapped his fingers and leaned over to Will, holding his pinky out, Will smiled and linked his, it was just a thing they had did. " Alright kiddos! We have found people to play the rest of our parts, we are just running through it today, at least two times. After that we will be listening to each individual part that we haven't heard to get a feel for the music! That means piano, drums, and guitars. And instruments up! And a one, two," and she raised her hands.

They began, the flutes and piano playing a soft melody, before the saxophones and the base hit a harmonic tone, the guitar and trumpet finally hit last, evening out the soft melody with a more rock sound. The clarinets joined with the piano for a soft solo and the base hit it with a hard rock sounding part, the saxophones following. They layered together and it sounded sick. It was like a soft rock sound almost, when all their instruments quieted and except two that got interesting. It seemed as if Tim and Eragon, a trumpet and a saxophone had a solo together, Tim going for a powerful rock sound and Eragon following with a smooth jazz. Tim went first, fading into Eragons come back, which faded again into both of them going in a smooth harmony. The two guitars went for another rock part which faded softly into an all flute and clarinet battle. The clarinets stopped with a crescendo going high, matching the flutes low tone and cutting off. The flutes and the piano played a soft melody which almost sounded like Toccata In D Minor, or as Tim knew it the 'Dracula music'. All the instruments started to grow louder and more violent, sounding definitely like a rock band. You could hear the drums take a more complicated turn and get louder.

" Measure eighty!" Laura said over the sound,

" Shit." Dark whispered grinning as he turned the page over, still playing with one hand.

The two guitars had a battle next, Sam's going for almost a metal vibe, having a killer riff. Wilford's going for a more classic rock sound with complicated fingering and strum patterns.

They cut off, and the drum held a solid beat, twice of the base and once on the snare, played two times, on the second hitting a floor tom at the same time as the snare. The saxes started soft, playing a solid 'A'. The trumpets followed, playing a higher note than the saxes, than the clarinets playing a higher note than the trumpets, than the base hit a string as the flutes started, higher than them all. The guitar and base making the sounds even out, before they all cut off. Only the flutes and piano remained, playing a soft melody the exact same to the introduction, before fading out into nothing.

" That was sick!" Alice said from her clarinet, fist bumping Tim behind her.

" Not gunna lie that was pretty sick." Laura said smiling. " So now if you don't mind, I want to get the feel of the instruments we haven't had before, can we play the guitar, drums, and piano only? Great!"

" Cool." Anti said, cracking his knuckles. Will sneezed, making a few kids laugh. " Okay I'm ready now..." He said grinning and looking back at the guitar in his hands.

Dark started his part, and didn't really look at the piano as he played, he rarely glanced at the sheet music he mainly shut his eyes, the drum started and soon after that the guitar and base. They played the entire song not really focusing on the sheet or their instrument. At the end the kids left, Tim bringing his trumpet with him.

" Bye everyone!" Laura said as they left. The adults helped pick up the stands and chairs, and Dark went to the gym. Will went with him because he had a day off. Sam and Anti just went home and hung out.

" Alright alright alright so twelfth grade... Wanna just work out? Cause I haven't in like three days and I kinda don't wanna do anything else... Oh by the way this is Will. He's here cause he has a day off and is bored. Kay cool any questions?" Dark asked, whilst he and Will brought out weights.

" Is he your husband that you never shut up about?" Amanda asked.

" Yep!" Dark replied,

" Wait what?" Wilford asked, smirking,

" Nothing." Matt replied, jumping up. " I got you bro." He said winking at Dark who started laughing.

" Any legit questions? Like Josh and Jess no one is even seeing them talking to each other? Really? When was the last time Jess was even talking to anyone? Now Josh is here... They don't even hear me..." Dark said, a bunch of kids cracking up, Wilford just staring and laughing along.

" I can't believe you get paid to do this." Wilford mumbled, dropping a stack of hundred pound weights.

" Never hear you complaining in-"

" Do NOT finish that sentence!" Jess yelled.

" Oh look she's finally back," Wilford mumbled, making more kids laugh.

" Okay let's get going! Music is Jess and Josh the two lovebirds! Will wanna see who has better aim?" He asked cocking his head.

Wilford smirked. " You know that I do." He replied, making kids 'Oohhh'. Dark took a knife out of his boot and Wilford his the same. Josh grabbed a bottle cap from someone's water bottle and taped it to the far wall, before running with Jess.

" Wait you guys need a bet!" Matt complained. " If Dark wins than Will should dye his hair... Blue. And if Will wins Dark dyes his hair pink. And the loser has to get a tattoo of the winners choice."

" Oh shit." Dark said laughing. " Alright I'll take that bet."

" I've always wanted to see you with pink hair." Wilford said grinning.

" Someone's full of himself." Cori said grabbing another bottle cap. " Alright go to the far wall, that's about ninety feet across the gym. Whoever gets the exact middle or closest to wins. Kay?"

" Yep." Wilford replied, Dark soon agreeing. " Babe I love you, but did you spend years as an assassin for hire? No... It's a easy win." Wilford said quietly. A few kids 'oohed" at the comment.

" I love you too, but who's killed more in their life? You as a hired assassin or me who was just pain evil? Me, versus an assassin... Impressive." Dark shot back, pecking him on the lips before looking at the tiny bottle cap. He chucked the knife, a slicing noise before slamming into the cap.

Wilford shrugged and aimlessly chucked the knife. It slammed into the cap easily. He turned to his husband. " Do you think Anti could do that?" He asked.

Dark disappeared and came back with Anti. " Chuck a knife at the bottle cap across the gym. If you get closer than me than I'll dye my hair pink. If not you are dying your hair purple and getting a tattoo of my and Will's choice. Got it?" He asked.

" Um Kay?" Anti agreed confused. He took a knife from Dark and saw Cori put a new bottle cap on the wall. He looked at the third cap for a second before throwing it, it slammed into the bottle cap. All the kids ran to the bottle cap.

" Will and Dark it's close... Will wins. Anti lost too. So I'd say both Anti and Dark lose. Hah. Anti can dye his hair and Dark can get a tattoo." Cori said.

" Oh hell no Dark's dying his hair too." Will said grinning. " It'll be hot." He winked, making a few kids yell out gross and ew. Dark just laughed and agreed. He held out his pinky to Dark, who took it without hesitation. " It'll be fine." He whispered.

" We have like two hours of class... Wanna go now? Cori, Matt, Josh, Jess, eh screw it. Yo everyone we're going on a field trip!" He yelled into the gym. The class was only about twelve kids today anyways. Dark went to the office and said he was taking the kids rock climbing, he also lied and said all the kids parents where called and they agreed. The principal agreed hesitantly and they went,

" Okay... Twelve kids.. Tattoo parlor down the street.. Wanna walk or drive?" Will asked. A bunch of kids yelled walk and sprinted down the road. Dark smirked and he and Will sprinted down the street, they all stopped at the entrance to town and walked and messed around. " What tattoo do I have to get?" Dark asked,

" Oh I don't give a shit all I care about is the pink hair. Just get another chest tattoo of anything I really don't care." Will replied.

" Can I choose your tattoo?" Matt asked. " I'd be better than Shea."

" You seem cool, do it." Will agreed.

" Oh god I feel like it's gunna be some stupid sports thing." Dark complained.

" Loser!" Anti said smacking him, before running away. Dark chased him down and picked him up. " Ya know... I beat you, so I'm choosing your tattoo." He warned. Anti winced, " True shit." He decided. " Can it be something on my back or neck?"

" I was thinking like a scorpion or something." He said grinning. " Land eels." He said.

" Shut the fuck up I was drunk! They are kinda like land eels!" Anti argued.

" Excuses." Dark answered before dropping him and walking to Will. " Anti's getting a land eels on his neck." He said.

" Scorpion." Wilford said explaining to Amanda who walked by them. " Anti was drunk and he said scorpions where like land eels."

" Oh... Are all personalities like you?" She asked.

" Nah and that's a good thing." Wilford replied.

" Cool." Shea said from behind them, he was holding a bunch of ripped pieces or grass. " Look it's weed!" Before snorting it.

" What the fuck is wrong with you?" Dark asked. " Who snorts weed? Dumbass!"

Shea sneezed, grass coming out. " You have a bright future." Will said sarcastically. They ran the rest of the way to the tattoo parlor. Matt looked through the book of tattoos and chose one. " What's it mean?" He asked the man, who was in his forties who had more tattoos than skin. " It's a Celtic dragon."

" That's cool and perfect for you so do this one." Matt said happily.

" It's not for beginners, have any tattoos?" The man asked Dark, who laughed. He took his long sleeve shirt off to reveal his large wolf tattoo, his Emo frog, his tattoo sleeves of electricity, and his saying on his collar bone. The man whistled, " That wolf slash is big. I'm guessing this won't be too bad." He mumbled.

" Heheh I'm apparently gunna get this one." He said pointing to the very large tattoo Matt had picked out of two dragon heads fading into a circle, which had various knots and lines in the middle in red. " That's... Big." Will said snickering.

" It might hurt, this pen is brand new and sharp." The man warned.

" I do mixed marshal arts it can't be too bad." Dark mumbled, sitting on a chair as the man put an already made copy of the symbol next to him and he began tracing it on Dark's breast. Dark bit his lip, " Fuck not gunna lie, hurts more than the others did."

" Can I put this on SnapChat?" Jess asked.

" I don't give a fuck." Dark replied,

" So I'm assuming these aren't your ten kids sense you're like late twenties." The tattoo man replied, Dark seeing his mind, his name was Henry.

" No I'm married to him, these are my students." Dark said holding back his laugh. " Henry." He mumbled, smirking when the man looked confused.

" What kind of teacher are you?" He asked.

" Well Henry I'm a gym teacher." Dark said, swinging his legs. " And I'm not. I'm 96 but thanks." He replied, " Hey will this be done in two hours?" He asked.

" Umm probably, if we get two people working on it. Would you like that?" Henry asked, hesitantly. " Jenna?" He called out. About a minute later a girl with a messy pony tail and red hair came out, she had tattoo sleeves and one on her neck, of a pair of scissors saying 'three times removed'. " This is going to take forever can you help out? Doing the tribal dragon one we got last week."

" Sure thing!" She said grabbing a new pen and grabbing the ink. " This may hurt-"

" Yeah yeah yeah it's a new pen I know." Dark said making a few kids snicker.

" Hey Anti you need one too right?" Cori reminded him.

Anti sighed. " Why thank you Cori for that reminder." He snarled before half of the kids laughed.

" Have anyone to do my brother here? He is getting a scorpion on his neck." Dark said rather happily.

" Oh yeah Doug!" Jenna said, a man sitting Anti down and grabbing an ipad. " Here are five versions we've done in the past," Anti chose a black and grey one that was smaller, it maybe took up two inches of his neck, and had a little band of words in it.

" Can it say Land eel?" Will asked, making the kids laugh again.

" For fucks sake." Anti complained. The man began, Anti winced once, " New pen?" He asked salty.

For the rest of the two hours the kids messed around, Anti's was finished with twenty minutes left and Dark's finished with five. Will had recorded some of the parts for a Vlog, They paid and ran back to the gym. Dark went home to get a tank top, his chest now sore. " Alright... So that happened, fuck I have to fight tonight, anyways... Thanks for that Matthew. Um see ya later with pink fucking hair." Dark said, the kids left, laughing and talking about it. Josh walked up to Dark and showed him Jess's Snap Chat story where there was a video of Dark talking to Henry as he got tatted up.

" Oh my god." Dark said laughing. " Well that's good to know that all you guys can see that. See ya tomorrow Josh."

When everyone had left, Will kissed him, " They really like you dip." He said. Dark hummed kissing him again. " I know, I'm done for the day I don't have any other classes. We shouldn't go home sense Jack and Mark are fucking so what you wanna do?" He asked


	89. Chapter 89

Anti left and hung out with Sam, his boyfriend. That felt good to say, his boyfriend. Sam was his, not anyone else's. And he was Sam's, not anyone else's. Sam had anxiety, that meant when he and Anti went out that Anti always ordered for him, and always made sure he wasn't anxious. When fans saw them and asked for a picture, Anti always made sure Sam was okay with it. If Sam panicked than Anti would say that Sam was sick and he would take the picture alone. If Sam was about to have a anxiety attack Anti would drop everything and make sure he was okay, he reminded Sam every day that he loved him and that they where okay.

" Hey wanna record a truth or dare video with everyone?" Mark asked, walking out of their room a bit... Flustered. Jack followed soon after, wearing different clothes and looking smug.

" Sounds good to me." Anti said. " I can get Will and Dark from the rink. Dark won't stay in long anyways, he's got the tattoo and his head hurts. Will might have already took him out, or either joined him so... Sammy I'll be right back okay?" Anti got up and vanished.

Anti walked into the bar and looked over to the rink, men cheering and the air smelling of cheap beer. Dark was being pulled out, he looked pissed, spitting out blood and growling. Anti ran over and dragged him back, he had a huge gash in his lip and his forehead. The other man was bigger than Dark, his arm bent at an awkward angle and a huge gash in his collar bone. Dark's eyes where Amber and both black, showing hatred and a new sense of... Crazy.

" What the fuck happened?" Anti asked, over the sound of cheering and yelling people. Will kept his grip on Dark and started shouting over the noise.

" It was brutal, and the guys a regular, he knew Dark is protective and he just blew a kiss at me... Then Dark got legit pissed, and the next thing I knew Dark was trying to kill him... And he almost did, that's why I dragged him out. He had an arm around the big guys neck for fucks sake, he went nuts,"

" Oh my god..." Anti mumbled. Dark squirmed in Will's grip, Wilford sighing and putting a finger on a spot on the back of his lovers neck, pressing down. Dark stood still, growling.

" Thanks baby doll." The man sneered, biting his lip and winking at Will. Anti snorted and slapped Will's hand away. " Let him." Anti whispered.

Will shrugged and let go, wincing as Dark leapt at the man and snapped his neck, right after the man slashed at Dark's leg with his nails. The room quieted as the man's body was thrown out of the rink. Dark stood up normally blood smeared all over his chin and forehead, and he kissed Will, softly. " Mine." He said before looking at his leg, seeing more blood and a large scratch mark. He giggled, fucking giggled... Not the kind of happy, more like a sinister possessed giggle. He hadn't giggled like that sense he was a crazy killer with no self control.

" I'm guessing you aren't leaving me alone all fucking night." Wilford asked, smirking.

" You fucking bet." Dark teased, spitting out more blood. He went over to the bar, Will was confused.

" Pay up fuckers that should be... Thousand? Oh wait it's one thousand twenty exactly... Don't make me take it myself." He warned, giggling again.

The twelve men at the bar shoved money his way, he took it grinning. " Thanks! See ya Sunday!" He yelled before looping an arm around Will's waist protectively and walking out. Once they got out Will pushed him against the wall. " Seeing you like this is possibly the hottest thing I've ever fucking seen."

Dark grinned a lopsided smile, cocking his head making Will really want him. " Is that so? I'm glad, sense there is no way we won't be busy tonight. Gotta make sure you know that you're mine cupcake." Before pecking his lips softly, and down his neck. Will bit his lip as Dark made a very visible mark right on his neck.

" Mine." Dark said again, before linking their hands and vanishing. Anti was already there, telling Sam and Jack something. When Anti noticed their presence he shut his mouth and high fived him.

" That was fucking awesome.. Why does everything cool happen when I'm not there? Mark's setting up the video shit we're recording a truth or dare video." Anti said shoving Dark into the bathroom and dragging Will to the floor in the living room where they decided to record.

" Hello everybody my name's markiplier and welcome to truth or dare! Joined by these losers, and where ever D went. Tim's at school so we might have to do this without him, anyways let's get to it!"

" Mark D is right there!" Jack said punching Mark in the dick, Mark grabbing his crotch and yelling. " Ow what the fuck was that for? Jesus..."

Sam snorted and Anti just spit out his milk he had been drinking. " Yeet that's my human! Jacky got sass!" Before fist bumping Jack from across the circle they where sitting in.

" Oh my god that fucking stings." Mark groaned, making Will laugh. " Little bitch."

Mark whined and Dark joined them, as always he wasn't wearing a shirt. When fans commented on it, he just replied with " It's my damn house too." With a middle finger emoji. He had a bit of dried blood on his chin, Will didn't wipe it off. Honestly it was super turning him on.

" Darky Truth or dare?" Mark asked him reading through fan made ideas.

" Dare." He replied, pulling Will into his lap who smirked and laid back into his chest.

" Oh my god... Phil's eyelash dares you to make out the person to your right... Anti." Mark said laughing like a fool. Dark shrugged and turned to Anti, he raised an eyebrow.

" Eh I don't care you care Sammy?" He asked, seeing Sam blush and shake his head. " Don't care,"

Dark put a hand on Anti's cheek and kissed him softly for a few seconds making sure he showed off, he knew he was a good kisser, at the end biting down on his lip harshly, making Anti yelp and shrink back, holding his lip. " Fuck I was going to say you kiss good but that was rude so never mind."

Dark winked, before laughing. " You liked it." He said grinning.

" You do kiss pretty good, but I'm all about Sammy boy sorry." Anti said, giggling.

" Jack truth or dare?" Dark asked. Scrolling through the comments on Mark's Facebook.

" Dare."

" Pickle Gerard dares you to get on the roof and scream something sexual."

(On the roof)

" I DID YOUR MOM LIKE A NERD DOES HOMEWORK! EASY, AGAINST THE TABLE, AND ALL NIGHT LONG!"

(Home)

" Will truth or dare?" Jack asked,

" It'll be boring with all dares so truth." Will said, picking at a hole in Dark's sweatpants.

" Name one of your kinks.. That's from Carry7023."

" Oh shit... I may have a thing for choking, call me boring all you want but it's hot. Well anything with like pain and choking and all that." Will said, rather open. He didn't give a shit,

" That explains a lot about you two." Sam said smirking.

" Oh Samuel you have no idea," Will replied winking. Dark snickered, " Literally no idea... Not saying we do it a lot, but when we do holy shit it's-"

" I can practically hear the clicks of a keyboard as fanfiction is being made." Mark said scrolling through more comments. Will giggled and looked away for a few seconds. " Oh my god another one! Dark wicked likes-"

" OH MY GOD SAM TRUTH OR DARE?!" Anti asked loudly, drowning out Wilford's comment.

" Truth." Sam replied giggling.

" You are so fucking cute oh my god... Okay so Jamiethellama says... Have you ever killed a human?"

" Nope! I'm to much of a chicken shit for that." Sam said proudly, " Dark truth or dare?"

" Truth."

" Markifart says when was the last time you killed anyone? Human or not?"

" Um what time is it? Oh then like twenty maybe twenty five minutes ago. He blew a kiss at my baby, I couldn't let that happen again." He said, his eyes still a mix of light Amber and black. " Not gunna lie though the fucker put up a fight. Truth or dare Mark?"

" Dare!"

" Phantom of the Opera dares you to... Ew okay they dare you to make out with Jack for at least fifteen seconds without stopping... What the fuck?"

Jack grabbed Mark's face and pulled him in for a kiss, Mark's hands cupping his face as Will counted the seconds, Jack bit down in Mark's lip, making Mark hold back a moan. Jerk, he knows that Mark doesn't like showing to much on camera...

" Okay stop now that's gross." Sam said laughing. They broke apart panting and moved on.

" Will truth or dare?"

" Which ever one is better for the views."

" Cool dare it is Catriffic dared you to strip down to just your boxers for the next question."

Dark made a weird noise, quiet but the camera picked it up, it sounded almost warning but yet pleading. Will smirked at Dark's obvious discomfort in his husband being open to the world. He noticed when Dark's grip on his arm left and it was in the floor, tearing into the carpet. " What do you think about that babe?" Wilford teased.

Dark began sucking on one of his lip rings and looked almost murderous. Will giggled and took his shirt off, looking at Dark who got more pissed off. " It's fine dip seriously you're shirtless too." Will said using his nickname he hated.

Dark made another noise, more pleading, Mark hearing it and hiding his laugh. Jack coughing to hide his giggles. Sam didn't care as he let out a quiet chuckle, Anti just confused.

Mark cleared his throat and turned to the camera, " We're changing that to just his shirt sense we don't think Dip over here can take any more of his precious baby on the Internet without becoming hard."

" For fucks sake." Dark mumbled letting out a shaky breathe, and putting his face on Will's back. " I hate you all." Will giggled before holding his pinky, " You'll be fine I promise." Sensing Dark's anxiety. Dark grinned and linked their pinkies.

" Sam truth or dare? Dare cool RileyCartoonman dares you too chug a random sauce form the fridge." Will said looking at his phone.

Sam jumped up and went to the kitchen, grabbing mustard. Sam went to the camera and opened the lid, he smirked before taking the bottle and filling his mouth, he swallowed a mouthful of mustard and dropped the bottle coughing, " Shit!" He yelled coughing more and laughing. The room filled with laughs as Sam struggled to keep it down. At the end he coughed once and gave a thumbs up.

" Jack truth or dare?" Sam asked.

" Dare." Jack said smirking.

" PrincessWolfe dares you to give your honest opinion of my choice... Which is Anti." Sam giggled, Jack grinning.

" Anti honestly you are a big slob and an irresponsible baby. You are hilariously Stupid and make me laugh all the time, without you I'd be boring, and you whether you believe it or not you are handsome. You and Dark together is worse than dumb and dumber, you are incredibly talented with music and fighting and honestly I'm kinda jealous of you. Uh but you are still an idiot who still puts forks in toasters for the adrenaline rush. It's dangerous, and you can still die which you seem to forget. You try to lead and it works, but you get reckless and unstable in the moment and just go crazy. You aren't emotionally stable and that's obvious, that's why I don't want you to fight at the bar, but you still try. You love Sam and that's great, but stop thinking about him all the damn time I can practically hear you think about him you're so obvious, if I had Dark read your mind all day all he would see is Sam. I'm done!"

" Well fuck." Anti said grinning. " So that means you love me!"

" Dumbass." Mark mumbled, Anti pouting in response.

" Do you really think about me a lot?" Sam asked, grinning.

" No... Maybe... Yes," Anti admitted.

" Oh my god just fuck already damn." Dark yelled making Will and Mark snicker. Jack just flipped him off and smirked.

" Shut the fuck up."

" One more?" Mark asked. " It's a lot of footage. Maybe for two videos unless you still want to do a Q&A?"

" Will truth or dare?" Jack asked. " And yeah I wanna do a Q&A."

" Truth."

" How often do you and Dark have sex?" Jack asked, " From StarWarsNerd."

" Like... Besides making out and like showers and shit? Like legit fucking maybe once or twice a week, like not often but when we do it's like-"

" Why aren't you guys freaked out by our fans wanting to know this?" Mark asked.

" Why aren't you guys freaked out by their detailed answers?!" Sam asked laughing.

" What do you expect from us? Like Jack and Mark you have it at least three or four times you fucking sluts. It's gross, your kinks are weird." Dark argued, grinning like a fool.

" Well let's hear your kinks -so-great-at-sex-stuff!" Mark shot back, Anti and Sam laughing like idiots. Jack trying hard not to curl into a giggling ball of Irish.

" Gotta huge ass pain, hair pulling, and blood kink, which shouldn't shock you at all. We have a Dom sub thing kinda I guess. And Mark let's not forget your huge ass hair pulling kink. Don't act all innocent you slut." Making Jack curl into a giggling ball of Irish.

" For fucks sake I'm ending this." Jack said gasping for breathe as he stopped laughing. Sam was laying on the floor laughing, smacking Jack's arm repeatedly trying to breathe. Anti was just uncomfortable and Mark was laughing his original markiplier laugh. Mark took a deep breathe, and bursted into giggles again. Jack stared at his husband, smiling at his cuteness. How his eyes crinkled up and his smile always could get wider, how his nose scrunched together in the cutest little bunny way.

" Anyways that was truth or dare... Thank you everyone so much for watching, and as always I'll see you, in the next video. Buh-bye!"

And he got up to turn the camera off, and he handed it to Sam. " I trust you to edit this will you?" Mark asked, Sam grinning. " Sure alright."

Hey. Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, i just finished a huge play. Times are, rougher than normal. The last comment I received made me upload, it warmed my heart. All always talk to you guys, you make life easier. Sleep in, eat something, drink tons of water, realize that you deserve to be okay. I love you all. Remember, you still have to change the world.


	90. Chapter 90

" I should take a pill for Anti. I'm feeling really weird today, like crazy weird." Jack mumbled, crawling into bed waiting for Mark to finish in the bathroom. Mark replied through the door,

" Yeah it's starting to show. Not by your sex only, but for a few of the videos today. Taking risks, kissing me a lot, showing off, quicker with movements, and you're like stronger too, like you punched me during Reading Your Comments and it fucking hurt." Mark said before coming out of the bathroom in markiplier pajamas and sitting on the edge of the bed. " You should take a pill, he's getting stronger."

" When was the last time we even took them?" Jack asked going to the bathroom to the frog, they still had.

" Not for a while... Maybe three months? I took some that time I got sick afterwards. That's been it for me, and you haven't for at least three to four months." Mark replied.

" Aw fuck I forgot how these make you feel high after not having them." Jack said laughing as he stepped out of the bathroom. He shook his head and sat next to Mark. He sighed, " Mark what do you wanna do? Everyone is dying their hair, we're all alone. I don't feel like sex, I'm sexed out..." He mumbled, grinning as Mark kissed his cheek. Mark got up, Jack whining until he saw Mark come back with his laptop. " Let's watch Netflix and cuddle like basic bitches." Mark suggested, plopping down onto the bed. Jack giggled and curled up next to him.

Mark put on one of Jack's favorite movies, Corpse Bride, and began playing with his hair. Jack held Mark with one arm and the other went to his side. Mark held him with one arm and his hand went gently through Jack's hair, massaging his scalp. Jack sighed in content and laid his head on Mark's chest. He tangled his and Mark's legs together and they watched the movie.

Mark felt Jack's breathe even out and he grinned, he watched Jack as he slept. Because of Jack Mark was alive, he was alive, and didn't have nearly as much anxiety. He wasn't depressed and he was the happiest he had ever been. He was putting more effort into his videos and he honestly was gaining more subscribers faster than before. All because of this cute little ball of Irish he so gladly married.

Jack stirred awake and yawned, his fists balled up and rubbing his eyes. Mark smiled and kissed his nose softly,

Noticing how Jack's eyes fluttered at his touch, making him smile softly, " Hey baby it's late, wanna call it a night?" Mark asked, running a hand through Jack's hair, hearing Jack practically purr, and cuddle closer into him, shutting his eyes again.

" Shh." Jack mumbled burying his head in Mark's side, his hands balling up Mark's shirt.

" Okay baby we can sleep," Mark whispered kissing Jack's forehead again, before shutting the laptop off and tossing it lightly to the floor, he turned the lamp off next to his side and held Jack close, kissing his forehead once more, and shutting his eyes. He took a deep breathe and smelt the smell of Jack, pine trees and coffee. Even after being in LA for about two years he still smelt like Ireland. Mark fucking loved it, he couldn't get enough of it. They slept, falling asleep to each other's breathing, honestly it was goals.

(Morning children)

" WAKE UP FUCKERS ITS LIKE EIGHT!" Anti screamed, making both of the men jump up. They where still tangled together, but that didn't matter. Anti picked Jack up and Wilford grabbed Mark, they threw them onto the floor in the living room, being met with Chica, Marvin, and Pebbles. Jack giggled as two of the three dogs jumped over him and licked his face, Chica just laying on Mark. Tim came running through and jumping on both of them, Pebbles barking happily and licking Tim, who was laughing on the floor,

" Anti your hair!" Mark said chuckling more, seeing Anti's bright purple hair. Anti smirked, " Sam thinks it's hot." He said poking Sam's side, making the other blush.

" You should see dad's!" Tim said between giggles, his beanie over his hair, he pushed it back, Mark saw Tim's bright orange hair and grinned. " Shit Tim that's sick!" He said feeling it. They talked about hair for a few moments before Dark came in, shirtless and bleeding from his stomach. He sat on the couch and grinned at his son. " You fool with your beanie and hipster socks."

" You have a nose piercing, lip piercings, and earrings... You are the trashiest Emo ever." Tim replied, " And your pink hair makes it better."

" You're paler than a vampire and have more tattoos than all of us," Will added, smirking.

Dark fake pouted before getting up and picking Will up, who squeaked in protest. " I'm getting your shirt bloody!" Dark sang hugging him close, Wilford laughing and shoving him.

" Go on!" Will shrieked, Dark laughing more and more, Tim jumped up and onto his fathers back, Dark ran around the house, the two others yelling and laughing in protest. Mark quickly grabbed his phone and recorded the scene, Sam hiding behind Anti as Dark ran dangerously close to them both. The dogs followed and barked, Mark and Jack recording it laughing, Mark's camera went to Jack, " This is our life now..." He said, Jack nodded. " I know... Why us?" He asked giggling,

" Someone had to deal with these fucko's." Mark replied, turning the camera to Sam. " Sammy's not to bad, at all. I'll keep Sam we can ditch these losers." Mark said, turning the camera to Tim who was giggling on his dad's back. " Dad slow down!" He yelled, giggling harder.

Will hiding in Dark's chest, laughing and trying to stop him. " Tony mother fucking Bane!" Will screeched, making Dark slow down to look at him. " Wow babe, hurtful. Wilford Warfstache Carm Bane I'm wounded." He said, mocking a offended face. Will laughed harder, Dark walking to the couch before dropping Will and Tim who where both laughing like mad. Dark smiled at his family before turning to Mark and Jack. " Morning." He said normally, making Jack giggle. " Morning Tony." Jack said, laughing more at Dark's pissy face.

" Sorry Toe, but I'm gunna make breakfast and you're gunna go to work," Mark said, grinning at Dark's miserable face at the use of 'Toe'. Dark went to the bathroom and bandaged his stomach, it was a deep cut this time. He kissed Will goodbye and Tim headed to the Harley, they where off.

Dark was wearing a thin baggy tank top and shorts, as he walked into the gym. He was really sore from the fight this morning, his stomach felt really fucking bad, like it was almost unbelievable how much his stomach hurt. He didn't care though, he loved being with the kids oddly enough.

" Morning fucko's we are starting basketball as a school requirement, I'm in pain right now so I'm not gunna do much with you, but I'll help out kay? Grab a ball and circle up." Dark said half heartedly flipping the twelfth graders off.

" Why are you in pain?" Jess asked.

" Oh this dumbass in the rink had like these knuckle things that had spikes on them and he sliced my stomach open, it'll heal in a few days but it like fucking stings." He explained.

He grabbed a ball and went to the half circle of kids. Once everyone was ready they began the lesson,

(At home)

" Top of the morning to ya laddies my name's Jacksepticeye and welcome back to the Q&A! I have Sam and Will with me! Of course Anti is trying to get into fighting so he's gone," Jack said to the camera,

" It's not like he's gunna commit to it like Dark. He can't even decide on a sub in Subway." Sam said, making Will laugh, " He can't even choose anything!" Sam said,

" I wonder what it would be like if he played Pokemon..." Will mumbled, Jack giggling. " That would be interesting... Oh shit questions!"

" Mater69 asked what was our couples songs? Me and Mark are 'Always' by Panic at the disco, he showed it to me and oh my god it's been our thing ever sense." Jack said grinning.

" Dark and I have Livin La Vita Loca by Ricky Martin." Will said, Sam grinning.

Jack smirked, " What about Sam and Anti huh?"

Sam giggled, " Heaven Bryan Addams." Making Jack laugh, " Oh my god that's adorable!"

" You both are like tumblr couples aren't you?" Will asked, smirking.

Sam giggled and nodded, " Oh yeah." He said moving on to the next question. " Where do you guys Rock climb?... A local place that's newer here in La. I'm not gunna say the name but... It starts with LA."

" No shit really? Okay next question is from Apetnamedsteve... Do people recognize your personalities in public? Oh yeah, Dark works at the school, and Will you manage a huge ass videogame programming company." Jack said.

" Oh at least three times a day I'll be stopped by someone. And I work mostly from home," Will said thinking. " Every day I work from home except for two a week. Sam everyone knows your eyes so it's like... Easy for you to be seen in a crowd. Dadlon Weak asked if Sam and Anti have jobs."

" I can't cause my anxiety is like... Bad." Sam mumbled, embarrassed slightly.

" Anti tries like really hard, but he hasn't thought of doing anything music related. Which is his thing... He could like make his own music or something." Jack said, Will laughing,

" Maybe." He agreed.

" Alright... YouTubeFreak asked what it's like not having any secrets from anyone." Jack read, smirking, " It's not that bad, and we can still have secrets. Like I know for a fact that Will and Dark have secrets. Tim and Darky can both read minds, so I'm used to not having any secrets. It's like in the Addam's Family, we don't have secrets. They kinda ruin stuff I guess, like some things Sam refuses to share and that's fine, but we just don't do the whole secrets thing. Me and Mark have no secrets with each other, well maybe like one thing we haven't really thought about saying. But like we don't really deliberately keep things from each other. Our family is very open, so like we're used to it."

" Damn." Sam said, making Will giggle. " I'm living for these rants Jack has, it's everything though." He continues, Jack rolling his eyes and smiling.

" OH I GOT OUR FIRST HOMOPHOBIC COMMENT!" Will screeched, hitting his hand against the table excitedly. Ever sense they announced Septiplier, they always had some homophobic comments. They just laughed at them of course, they didn't care a bit.

" You guys are fucking fags, go fuck a pole and snort some rainbow, it's gross how you kiss on your videos. I used to like you Jack, but then I realized how gay you are. Unsubscribed." Wilford read. " That was from BisexualSonic." He said, the three of them laughing.

" So BiseuxalSonic... You are a part of the LGBTQ+ community... And you're calling us fags?... Wow." Jack said, giggling still. Sam tried to hold in his laugh to no avail, he began laughing and doubled over in his chair. He fell from his chair, making the two others laugh harder. Soon Mark came in confused, smiling at Jack's cuteness.

" No n-no babe look, bisexualsonic called u-us faggs!" Jack said laughing harder, gasping for breathe. Mark smirked, seeing Jack and Sam dying of laughter. Will was giggling hard too, the three of them laughing like morons. Mark just walked away while the three laughed for a solid three minutes. Will caught his breathe and sighed, before giggling again. Sam found that hilarious and began laughing again, Jack soon snorting into giggles.

" W-W-Why the fuck is-s that s-so f-funny?" Will asked, Jack laughing harder in his seat, holding his stomach.

" I d-don't know!" Sam replied, hiccuping. Which made Jack laugh even harder, Jack stood up and staggered back a bit, going out of the cameras frame. He tripped and a cup clattered to the floor with him, making Sam and Will laugh even harder than before, Will starting to cough, which made Jack giggle and slap Sam's leg from the floor repeatedly. They where going on ten minutes of laughing, not caring about the video anymore.

Anti came home soon after, confused in the loud laughter coming from Jack's office. He walked passed Mark who just shrugged, saying " Comment must be funny."

" Hey what's... Going on?" Anti asked when he reached the office.

" A-Ant you've g-got t-ta hear this! T-This guy b-b-bisexual s-sonic h-he called us f-fags a-and it w-was so-"

" Okay Sam babe you can tell me all about it when you stop laughing okay?" Anti said kissing Sam's squirming face. Will fell back out of his chair laughing which made Jack screech and giggle more. Anti smiled and looked at the camera, seeing the time in recording, smiling even wider when he saw how long the video was.

" This video is nearly eighteen minutes long, how long have you been laughing for?" He asked, looking back at two men on the floor, and Sam curled in his chair. Sam took a deep breathe before talking.

" Umm like fifteen minutes?" He said, giggling again.

" Dude Will are you alright?" Anti asked, " You look like hell."

" N-Nah I'm f-fine!" Will said laughing still, Anti was getting confused on why it was so funny. Will had multiple dark bruises on his neck, and Anti assumed the rest of his body. That didn't shock Anti of course, he just let it go. He would bring it up later to embarrass him Anti was sure.

" Okay... How about you guys calm down and I'll see ya later?" He said pecking Sam's cheek and walking out of the room of loud giggling boys.


	91. Chapter 91

" Honey can you get some wood for the window sill that we never fixed? Um maybe some regular two by fours to begin with and then some two by six." Will said over the phone, as he submitted an email for his job.

" Yes sir, how much?" Dark asked from the phone, grabbing his keys and locking the gym doors.

" Maybe bring the truck?" Will asked hopefully. " Pleasssseeeeee?"

" Babe we have a truck, motorcycle, jeep, and sports car. Which do I need to drive to and from work every day?" Dark replied.

" Honestly I'm thinking about selling the jeep to Caroline from the office. She's pregnant again and she's gunna need more space." Will said, giggling at Dark's over dramatic groan.

" Okay okay so I'm bringing the truck now?" Dark asked, poking his head into the band room whistling for Tim.

" Honey you're a dad now who drives kids around, and gets the groceries. Don't you think it would be easier?"

" True shit... But the truck is so... Slow." Dark mumbled,

" But the truck has a lot of room and is safer to have with kids." Will reasoned, logging out of his computer and stretching.

" But it's slow!" Dark said playfully, making an exasperated annoyed groan. Will giggling.

" But it's better. When you aren't with kids go nuts, but to and from work is the truck. Promise?" Will asked, getting up and grabbing his keys.

" Bull... Shit."

" Baaaabe!"

" You my good sir are not a sheep."

" Do it!"

" Will angel, I disagree with the truck."

" Dark, literal spawn of Satan, I think it's an amazing idea."

" Wilford mother fucking-"

" JUST PLEASE DO IT I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!"

" Noooooooooo." Dark whined.

" Please? Promise me?" Will asked. " Pinky promise?"

" Finnneeeeeee i pinky promise, I love youuuu." Dark replied, grimacing as he started the Harley. " I'll be home soon to get the truck and bring Tim back. I'll get wood after love you bye!" He said shutting his phone off and making sure Tim was safe in front of him. He pulled out and drove home. Dark quickly ran into the house to Will, pecked his lips and held his pinky out, Will taking it smiling.

" Hi dad!" Tim yelled as he stepped inside and hung his bag in the closet. Will came from the living room with a laptop and a few folders, setting them down and smiling at Tim's happiness. " Hey bud how was school? What did you get on that music exam?"

" I got a ninety eight. I want start algebra but apparently I can't until at least sixth grade. I don't know what that's about, school systems hacked I swear to god. How's your thingy going? Ya know the production of your game. It's selling a lot right? Do you like your job dad you seem kinda bored all the time now." Tim rambled grabbing an already made banana and peanut butter sandwich and sitting at the breakfast bar with his dad.

" Oh it's going pretty good, I am getting sick of it though. Nothing ever happens ya know? Like when I was a reporter I went around and knew so many people and it was great. I thought it was getting stale, I guess I didn't really get how boring this job would be. I dunno, it's great and all but nothing's really... Happening. I'm always home, that's great for some stuff... But like, what the hell is happening outside? When I'm a reporter I know everyone, everything. I miss it honestly."

" You should quit and go back to reporting." Tim said taking a huge bite from his sandwich. " You're not happy. Me and dad two talk about it sometimes, he loves his job and you should love yours too. I'm not saying you have too, I'm sure it's great for money, but dad. You need to be happy, you need to let go a bit, dad two loves his job, and is happy at least eighty percent of the time. He is nuts, he loves it, we all do. You need to have a little fun with your job, I don't care if it's dangerous or not. You'll be famous for It, you'll be happy, and not so safe all the time. I'd go for it if I where you."

" Damn bud you're like... Right." Will said, laughing slightly. " You wouldn't mind at all? It's not a safe job, I'd carry a gun and shit like your father, and I'd have to leave sometimes, over night maybe."

" Do it! Didn't you say you're making cuts anyways? Cut yourself and start training and that Jarod guy dad threw into a wall. He's good at it right?"

Will scratched his head. " Yeah... He's like really good. I'll try Timmy, thanks for the pep talk." He said grinning.

Tim giggled, " You're welcome dad! When ya gunna sell the jeep?" He asked.

" Handing it over tomorrow. Gunna miss it?" Will teased.

Tim laughed again, shaking his head. " Nah not really. I like the sports car more." He admitted, giggling again. " Which car is yours?" He asked.

" Well your dads are the Harley and Sports car. I'm making him take the family friendly truck to work and back because he doesn't get that he's a dad now who has to pick of stuff from the store and bring kids around. I had the jeep and I used to drive a Harley too, but I sold it. If I do start reporting again I'll probably get a truck. Or have Dark use the Mustang. I dunno though."

" Dad?" Tim asked, quieter this time.

" Yeah bud?"

" You know that I love you right. Like a lot, I'm sorry that you have to have a boring job and you have to do everything, I would help if I could. It's gotta suck being an adult, paying bills, taking care of your kid, that's gotta be hard. It'll be okay though right? Cause you're one of the best dads I've ever seen. There are only two, and I'm lucky enough to have both of them."

Will grinned, he scooped the now giggling kid into his arms and kissed his forehead, Tim squirming and laughing. " I love you too TinyBoxTim." Will said kissing his nose, making Tim giggle harder.

" Did you tell your dad this speech of yours?" Will asked his son, Tim shaking his head.

" I have a feeling he'll see your mind." Tim mumbled, his face against Will's shirt, " You smell good. We should watch a movie." Tim said, pointing to the couch. " Yes I'm in fourth grade, but we're gunna cuddle and it'll be great cause we're gunna make popcorn and no one else can have any. Except dad when he gets back with stuff. If I called him Tony what would he do?"

Will smirked, hoisting Tim into his arms and walking to the kitchen to make popcorn. " It's not like he doesn't like it, he actually loves being called Tony but it makes him a bit weird. He was a reckless kid, he just is reminded of that when ever he hears people scold him using Tony. Brings back stuff, I don't really get it. But I was a good kid and I have been able to learn that I'm okay with being who I am. Your dad on the other hand, still isn't used to it, he doesn't like it."

" That's... Confusing." Tim said, taking the bag of popcorn out of the microwave and letting his dad grab two bowls. " Am I getting to big to carry?"

" Timothy Bane you will never be two big to carry for me or your father. I can carry your dad, he can carry me, Jack, and Mark together. Even if you reach eight foot tall we can still carry you." Will replied, pouring the popcorn into the bowls and giving one to the boy in his other arm, grabbing the other and walking to the living room. " What movie?" He asked.

" Texas Chainsaw Massacre." Tim replied, curling into his dad's chest as Will plopped on the couch and pressed play. Tim laid against him with a bowl of popcorn as Will rubbed his back, putting a piece of popcorn in his mouth.

" When did you ever see this movie?" Will asked, shocked Tim liked it.

" You and dad love it. I find it weird, like why would the dad and sons turn to murdering people that are just passing by? Like yeah they're unemployed and that sucks but why take it out on those guys?" Tim ranted. Will giggled, popping another piece into his mouth.

" You've put thought into this." He replied, Tim laughing.

" Obviously dad god what did you think I thought about during class?"

" School work, the economy, gas prices..."

They laughed and talked throughout most of the movie, Tim thought the world of his dad's. They knew the difference between 'Hey dad!' And 'Yo dad!', Tim really loved them. He couldn't imagine his life without Dark and Will. He got so confused on why people saw having two dads as wrong.

" Hey dad?" Tim mumbled, almost asleep. " Why don't people like it when I mention you guys at school?"

" I guess it's confusing, I don't really know. They think it's easier to have a mom and a dad."

" I don't really know why people NEED moms, two dads is twice the dad jokes, barbecues, cool cars, and a lot of tattoos. I love it, like yeah moms are super duper important and great, but I don't need one or two or three of them."

" I love you."

" I love you too dad." Tim said, turning his body to place a messy kiss on his dad's forehead. Will smirking and returning the favor. They sat for a minute in silence, making funny faces at each other before three dogs jumped on the couch.

Marvin landed right onto Will's stomach, making him groan and Tim laugh. Tim giggled further as Pebbles and Chica licked him, barking at the both of them.

(Mean while)

Dark whistled as he looked through Lowes for supplies, ruffling his hair and sighing every once in awhile. His cart had wood, nails, cock (for sealing things... Of course), paint, and everything in between. He began whistling a Green Day song as he walked silently down the isle. Taking things he would need and tossing them messily into the cart.

" Hey bud." Jack said coming up behind him and slapping his ass, Dark smirking before slinging his arm around Jack's waist and bringing him to his chest. " What was that for babe?" He asked.

Jack began giggling and he let him go, unlike normal friends they pretended to love each other, they never actually lasted more than a minute before the both of them started laughing.

" You liked it you kinky shit." Jack challenged.

" Your bulbous accusations honestly lead myself to assume you're planning to conspire against me." Dark replied, turning the cart and continuing his search, whistling once again.

" Here we fookin go, talking like a fookin textbook." Jack complained trying to get into the cart. Dark slowing down his walk to lift Jack into the cart and laugh at him.

" Mitochondria is the power house of the cell." Dark replied, smirking as Jack flipped him off.

" Shut the-"

" Jack and Dark oh my god! Can I have a picture?" A teenage boy asked running up to them.

Dark grinned and nodded, " Jack I would infer you to exit the cart concerning this matter." He said, not sure if he used infer right.

The kid laughed seeing Jack try and get out, Dark just picking him up and out of it. " Have snap chat?" Jack asked.

" Yeah! Can we do one of each of us and then a group picture?" The kid asked.

" Okay!" Jack replied.

" I don't give a shit what we do." Dark admitted smirking.

" Tony-" the kid started.

" Oh wooooow use the name why don't ya. Imma take this thanks gimme a second." He said snatching the phone and looking through the filters. The kid laughed as he took a bunch of stupid selfies on the phone and handed it back.

" Here ya go!"

" Oh my god Dark what the fuck is wrong with you." Jack asked, giggling.

They of course took the group photos, before saying goodbye and thanks and moving on.

(Moving along children)

" Ya know what?" Mark said to the camera as he played, " I feel like Who's Your Daddy secretly has science here. Maybe the fucking dad is trying to be the worlds best father because his wife is coming home with another guy, think about it!"

" Nah I'd say he's the one in the affair." Sam argued, finding batteries to eat. " Make him all guilty, and once mom comes home 'work' would call and he'd go fuck someone else."

" Shit you right!" Mark said laughing. " Damn we broke the system!"

A loud banging made Mark jump slightly, Sam just flinching slightly. It was a loud dull thud that kept coming, Mark leaving the recording room to see what it was, when he saw it was Dark and Anti fixing the window he went back and finished the video.

ArE YOU hapPy NOw AUdrEy HerE AnOTheR ChApTEr! (I'm jk I love you, and I love you all who are reading this!

" Sometimes before it gets better, the darkness gets bigger, the person that you'd take a bullet for is behind the trigger." Patrick stump

REMEMBER, YOU STILL HAVE TO CHANGE THE WORLD!


	92. Chapter 92

Dark punched the man and he flew to the side of the rink, growling and spotting blood out. Dark smirked and flipped him off, before feeling a steering pain in his leg, bringing him to his knees, swearing. He started to shake slightly, as he groaned.

" No weapons fuck nut." He mumbled, taking the knife out of his lower thigh and wincing. The man just laughed, eyes wide and nose gushing blood on his teeth.

Dark jumped up and the man followed suit, grabbing Dark's neck briefly before Dark brought his fist to the man's face, and grabbed his arm putting him into a lock.

The man grinned and flipped Dark over his back, the ladder landing with a thud and crack, fuck. Dark jumped up and head butted the man sending him flying, the man grabbing onto Dark's leg and tugging it with him, Dark's skull throbbing at the impact with the concrete floor. He spit blood out and started to shake, he was going to have an anxiety attack... Shit. He kicked the man across the rink and punched his jaw, grabbing the man's hand and using it to flip him over.

His eyes grew red and cloudy, he couldn't focus. His breathe caught and he couldn't move. The man froze as he saw Dark struggle to sit, he didn't move and neither did the man. Dark's breathing struggled and he felt tears fight to escape.

" Yo dude you gunna freak?" The man asked, genuinely concerned. " Hey hey what's up why are you spazzing?"

" S-Sorry just t-tap me out." Dark whispered, shaking his head and spitting out blood. He had bitten through his tongue.

" No dude do you need anythin' you look like my daughter after school... Wait you havin anxiety?" The man asked, easily picking Dark up and helping him to the tables. People where silent for a moment before two men hopped into the rink and they continued.

" Kay... Um can you breathe? Like do you need too? We can only go like an hour right? Umm what the fuck do I do?" The man mumbled mostly to himself, Dark couldn't move at all, he felt horrible. Dammit why the fuck can't you do anything? Jesus Dark just leave already you weak fuck!

" Dude breathe with me Kay?" The man perked up, breathing in slowly, Dark trying to follow. He let out a strangled sounding breathe and took a quick one in. The man grinned, " Good good okay let's try again, slowly."

In...

Out...

In...

Out...

I... Fucking hell this isn't working!

In...

Out.

" Good we're getting close, alright dude how old are you?"

" Ninety s-six."

" Shit your younger than I thought. How old will you be in four years?"

" H-Hundred."

" What's the first color of the rainbow?"

" R-R-Red."

" Then?"

" Orange."

" Then?"

" Y-Yellow."

" Keep going."

" Green... B-Blue... Purple."

" Good, that's amazing good job! I'm two hundred and two."

" S-Shit." Dark said, breathing shakily but normal. " My husband is ninety s-seven and one of the first of u-us."

" Warfstache? He's the seventh or eighth. I'm the fourth and my wife is the sixth. She's one hundred fifty. You wanna keep going in the rink or quit for the day?"

" Fuck that wanna go back?" Dark asked, his eyes black and swimming with amber.

" Let's do it. No weapons, and please don't kill me." He replied, hand out to shake.

Dark took it, " Let's do this. No weapons and I won't kill you." He said grinning and laughing, that same crazy giggle he always had deep within him.

(Mean while)

" Hey Mrs. Farnham can I go to the nurse?" Tim asked, his leg feeling like it was torn open.

" Of course Tim, take as long as you need."

" Thanks." Tim whispered, darting out of the room and down the hall.

" Need a minute and a phone call." Tim said to the nurse, she pushed the school phone to him and he dialed his Mark's number.

" Mark can you take something for my leg please!? Thanks Bai!"

He sat against the wall, the nurse eyeing him a few times to make sure he was okay. Tim, Carson, and Eragon had told everyone they where personalities after a few kids stumbled across him in Mark's videos. So the teachers knew how it worked for the most part as Tim and Carson still was telling them. Eragon backed off more as soon as kids started to bombard him with questions. Eragon was much like Sam, he was great when you knew him, but he was very anxious about people. He would go anywhere and do anything if he was with the right person.

" Tim you okay sweet heart?" The nurse asked after a few minutes.

" Umm I think so... Thank you!" He said getting up and walking to the door. He missed science but he didn't mind, he knew everything already. He fixed his flower crown and walked into the classroom, during a share time.

" Hey Tim take a seat anywhere! After Elle you can share what your plans are for the weekend!" Mrs. Farnham said from her spot on the desk. He nodded and hoped on a table next to Carson and Logan. Eragon currently sitting near Carson and Foster.

" I'm going skiing with my mom for her birthday!" Elle said grinning. " My mom is possibly the best mom in the world, like she is amazing at skiing and I wanna be just like her when I'm older." She said looking at Tim.

Tim shrugged it off, he knew Elle was trying to make him feel weird for having no mom. " Well me and my dad's are going to the mall, then I'm going to help my dad mess around with the truck, then we're gunna build a gazebo in the back yard." He said, kids looking at him confused.

" Oh lemmi fix that. Me and Will are going to the mall. And I'm helping Tony with the truck, and then all of us are building the gazebo with maybe a few others." He said, kids still confused. Tim grinned before going to the white board in front.

" Okay, look. My dad Tony, is six four ish and pale. He at the moment has pink hair and tattoos. He looks like this." He said, going onto the smart board and showing the class what showed when he searched Darkiplier irl into safari. He clicked a resent but blurry picture of Dark and Will with a fan at the park. He pointed to Dark. He then pointed to Will.

" My other dad Will is about five ten ish and tan like my uncle mark. He has purple hair at the moment and is a lot more friendly looking. He's the one I'm going to the mall with because my Tony dad is really bad at fashion. He's like a stereotypical emo, my Will dad is fabulous."

" Isn't your uncle Markiplier?" Foster asked.

" Yes he is, my family is kinda known." Tim replied, choosing a less blurry picture of Will and Dark lifting weights. Dark with a six hundred and Will with five. Tim himself, on Will's back giggling like mad.

" See there we go!"

" That's the gym teacher dad." Eragon said smiling. " And Will just subs sometimes."

" Actually he might go back to reporting." Tim said, smiling.

" Alright kiddos speaking of teachers, I'm going to be retiring soon, well more like my maternity leave as you all know I'm pregnant, and very at that. Starting Monday my replacement for the next two months Mr. Diego will be coming in to get a feel for the class."

" Do you know the gender of your baby?" Katie asked.

" Maybbeeeee." Mrs Farnham teased. Tim perking up, " It's a boy right? If it is I called it!"

" Tim you are... Correct."

" What's the name?!" Logan yelled,

" Well you all had great names, so used two. Tyler Edward."

" HECK YEAH I CHOSE TYLER!" Tim screeched, slamming his fist on the table. The kids laughing.

" I chose Edward." Casey said grinning.

" So this Diego guy, he funny?" A student asked.

" I'd say yes, because he's about 5'2 and was raised in the circus."

" OH MY GOD WHAT DOES HE DO?" Eragon yelled,

" A bit of everything, he has danced with a bear, he's Scottish, he has swallows fire raw, and he has a knack for a bit of magic."

(Time skip)

" Jeeps gone!" Tim yelled walking into the house, giggling as Will slammed his bag on the table,

" So what happened? Did you quit?" Tim asked,

" I'm leaving around Halloween, so a month, starting reporting again during winter, and Tim your father and I are going to a dinner tonight with my bosses and I'm using him as eye candy to make me look good. Obviously you'll be here with Mark, but if you want you can surely come." Will replied, grinning as Dark came in the room with an unbuttoned black and red flannel, black tighter jeans, and cleaner combat boots.

" Yay you look hot that's good! Hi by the way, how are you?" Will said, fixing the shirt. It was pitch black with red outlining the plaid.

" I had an anxiety attack in the rink, but I won. And get this, I've made over two and a half million dollars fighting in the past year. That's sick as fuck right?" Dark said pecking him on the lips and ruffling Tim's hair, making Tim giggle in the process.

" Shit that's like... A lot! Kay babe you look fantastic, but can you do one thing for me?" Will asked, smiling as Dark became miserable.

" Your hair hasn't been cut in fucking months. Please at least try to shave the sides a bit, not fully leave fuzz and try to trim up a bit? If you can't than I'll do it."

" You should do it honestly." Dark mumbled, grinning as Will ran a hand through his husbands long ass hair. It was growing out fully on the sides and it looked almost like a scene kid in 2002.

" One more thing, this is like a formal as hell diner party thing so there will be people asking embarrassing questions and trying to get you to say the wrong thing b-"

" Cupcake, you doubt me have I ever ruined anything like this before?" Dark asked,

" Is there any way that your eyes will change from amber and black? Like its cool as fuck but it's not normal."

" Babe, your eyes get red when your angry, they go pink and black when you don't see it. I'll try but it's crazy and evil mixed together, and it hasn't changed in a few days sense the day that the guy winked at you."

" Okay, what ever come with me please and I'll manage what ever you call your hair."

" Damn, Tim you coming?" Dark asked,

" Heck no! Good luck though," Tim said, watching as his dad's went to the bathroom and fixed what ever happened to his fathers hair. He could hear Jack and Mark recording, so he decided to join them.

After about an hour Dark had neater hair, dyed red again. The pink had faded out super quickly anyways and it looked better red than pink. Will buttoned his shirt for him and got changed, he wore a light grey button up flannel and nice black jeans. Unlike his husband who wore all black, as mother fucking usual, he actually wanted to look professional. He wore converse with rainbow socks, because fuck it why not gotta show that gay pride amirite?

" Sexy socks." Sam said walking in and plopping on the couch.

" Thanks, almost as sexy as me." Will replied, dramatically flipping his hair.

" I'm practically coming in my pants." Dark replied, smirking as Will flipped him off.

" Please keep all sexual jokes to a minimum tonight," Will said, kissing Dark softly,

" We're taking my car right?" Dark asked, hands on Will's hips.

" Yep!" Will said, Dark smirking, " I can't get over how cute you are." He mumbled, booping Will on the nose and making him giggle and swat his hand away.

" Shuddup." Will mumbled, " So like they don't know who you are, sense you never bothered showing up to the last two ones when you worked there. So like when they ask what you do, accomplishments, things like that-"

" I'm a MMA fighter, edit YouTube videos, and a gym teacher. My accomplishments include being a millionaire with you, having a amazing ass husband, an amazing child, tons of fame in the rink, and we are known by like thirty million people."

" Good, cool, great... Are you keeping in-"

" Only the snake bites, nose ring, and gauges the rest are coming out for good." Dark replied, smirking at Will's nervous face.

" You gunna make it to dinner babe?" Dark asked, laughing his deep growl like laugh as Will's face clearly showed anxiety.

" Let's go," Will said, jumping up and taking Dark's hand.

" Hey, we'll do great." Dark reassured, holding his pinky out. " I promise." He added. Will sighing and linking his pinky with his husbands.

" Thanks." He replied.


	93. Chapter 93

(Arriving at the 'party' sweet Jesus :)

" Fashionably late as always!" Will's co worker Jonathan said, laughing as Will stuck his tongue out at him. Dark smirked, coming up from behind his husband and nodding politely at Jonathan.

" Hello Tony." Jonathan grinned, laughing as Dark coughed and flipped him off.

" Any fancy people here yet?" Will asked, Jonathan smirked and pointed to the other room.

" I'm usher tonight, main things in there,"

" Hah get fucked you're stuck greeting people." Dark mumbled, smirking as Will rammed his elbow into his side.

" Have a good cringe worthy night." Jonathan said, the two walking into the main party. Automatically Will was being greeted by a very prestigious looking man, who was about two inches shorter than Will and much older. They shook hands and the man said hello,

" Hello Mort, this is my husband Tony." Will said, Dark stepping forward to shake the man's hand.

" Never knew you where married, you never talk about him at all." Mort replied, smiling as if he had made a joke, Will chuckling.

" Never." He replied,

" I expect a lot from you Tony, I've heard a lot." Mort said,

" Yeah, I'm not that great so don't get you're hopes up." Dark replied, Mort laughing.

" What do you do again? I feel as if I've heard but I can't seem to remember."

" I'm a MMA fighter and a teacher." Dark replied, " Gym teacher that is."

" Interesting, and how much would you say you make a year fighting?"

" Well so far this year I've made two point six million. I started professionally in about March." Dark replied, " Well there's still more people to meet, we'll be moving along. Lovely to make your acquaintance."

Will giggled as soon as they moved on, " That was great babe, what did he think of you?"

" At first the piercings annoyed him, but he grew to adore me." Dark whispered, before Will was being stopped by yet another two people,

" Wilford." one man said, shaking his hand. " Shocked to see you here tonight."

" Why is that?" Will asked politely.

" Thought you had a kid and wife. Where are they?"

" Well we have a son named Tim, and this is my husband Tony." Will replied smiling.

Dark politely nodded, the two men doing the same. " Never knew you where queer, lovely. Tell us about yourself Tony." The other, a woman replied snotty.

" I'm a professional MMA fighter and a gym teacher. Along with editing YouTube videos for my best friend and his spouses accounts, which has over thirty two million subscribers over all. I'm a bit busy with it, so that's why you may not have seen me before." Dark replied, taking Will's hand and rubbing it comfortingly.

" Shocking, did you say MMA?" The man perked up, swimming interested.

" Yes sir, every other day when I'm not at the school."

" Though he'd rather be there more, I don't necessarily care for him being there to much. As you'd picture, I don't like him in danger often." Will replied,

" I bet you have interesting stories from there am I correct?" The man asked. " I'm Jerry, Jerry Thompson."

" Yes sir, I defiantly do." Dark said grinning,

" Babe I'm going to greet my boss," Will said, Dark kissing his head and allowing him to leave. He turned back to Jerry and started telling of when he almost got killed by an eight foot man when he side tracked. He was killing it, (pun intended) with everyone.

" And did you bring anyone tonight Wilford?" His boss Adam asked.

Will turned to where Dark was talking with a group of four people, telling one of many stories he kept in his head. Adam nodded, " Is that the husband you always boast about? It wouldn't shock me as you have a frame of you and your family on your desk when you come in."

" Yes sir, I was quite nervous at first but he seems alright." Will replied,

" Oh? And why is that?"

" He has anxiety, and doesn't usually like large crowds of people. He's amazing at almost everything, but he can't really do parties and events like this."

" He seems quite comfortable, you'll have to introduce me soon, enjoy." Before walking off, to meet with his wife.

" Hey honey, want to meet my boss? Sorry to interrupt of course," Will said, walking over to him and holding his hand. Dark grinned and nodded, " I hope to continue, it'll be a moment." Before walking with Will.

" How ya doing?" Will asked,

Dark shrugged, " A lot of people, but other wise it's chill. I guess your employees and shit really really like stories." Dark mumbled, one hand in Will's, the other holding a small dice he had in his pocket to help soothe his anxiety. The sides having small buttons to press,

" Adam Bellview lovely to finally meet you Tony. How are you holding up?" His boss asked, Dark politely nodding at him.

" Pretty good, I guess your work buds really like really poorly told stories. And asking about my work, that's strange." Dark said honestly, smirking.

" Yes most people only talk about those topics at Buisness parties. I've been told you have anxiety, how are you with everyone?"

" Um it's definitely a lot, I had an... Episode... Earlier in the rink so I'm a bit tired out but I'm holding up, thanks for asking." Dark admitted, holding the dice pressing down.

" If you ever feel nervous, feel free to tell. I'll have people lay off, we have another worker with anxiety and it seems taxing."

" Thanks," Dark replied, grabbing Will's hand.

" Now it's time for introductions. You should, if I'm not correct be seated at the table right next to the end seats, Will on the outside edge, will that work?"

" Yep let's go!" Will said tugging them off, Dark held in a small laugh at Will's nervousness. " Shut up Dark, but really I'm sorry about bringing it up like that." He whispered, as Adam was handed a microphone and began saying to gather and the long tables put together, all in all there was maybe forty people, not very big but big. Dark and Will sat down and Adam began his speech. Dark completely zoned out himself, but Will seemed to be listening, of course he did that best.

" And today we have with us, myself, Will and Tony, Charlotte and Peter, Jerry, Jonathan, Laura, Kaitlin,"

Dark zoned out for the rest, messing around with the dice and reading people's thoughts, the woman Charlotte was having an affair on her husband with a man there named Patrick which was interesting he thought. He turned his attention to Will's thoughts and grinned, he was thinking about Dark, that was kinda cute... Okay so maybe it was super cute and adorable. He was specifically thinking about how he wanted to cuddle while watching Rick and Morty, which Dark was totally down for. The speech ended soon enough, and caterers came out with food.

" Fuck this is boring." Will mumbled to his husband, earning a snicker and a nod.

" Wanna watch Rick and Morty later?" Dark asked. Will smiled, nodding like a little kid on Christmas. Jonathan and Will where talking about politics and the dangers for the LGBTQ+ community while Dark was busy telling a story to a few people on how he grew up in Alaska, he didn't have to change the story as everyone knew they weren't human.

" -And of course, in the 1930's kids didn't exactly have safe things to do, like for instance who needed phones when you had a dangerous freezing river with sharp rocks and glass to swim in?"

People laughed, legitimately laughed, Will couldn't have been prouder and more exhausted at this moment. He jumped slightly when his phone vibrated in his pocket, he excused himself and nodded to Dark, showing he was alright before taking the call in the other room.

" Hey Will, buddy, my man, how are ya?" Felix's smug voice rang through. Will sighed.

" I'm in the middle of an important business dinner what the fuck do you want Felix. I'm giving you thirty seconds to talk and I'm hanging up,"

" Oh shit well-"

" Two, three, four,-"

" We want everyone to visit the UK for at least a week!"

" Why the fuck would we need to do that?" Will asked, tapping his finger against the phone.

" Fans always request it, more views, we miss all of you, more collabs with us, Dan and Phil, you've seen our vlogs right? We-"

" I don't watch your videos and don't you pretend that you do ours." Will stated, hearing Dark behind him asking if he was okay.

" Pewdiecry wants everyone to come to the UK for at least a week." He said to his husband.

" They have a tiny ass apartment with one bedroom, how the fuck would we fit there?" Dark asked.

" We moved to a nice house out in the town thanks!" Felix mocked.

" Apparently they moved into a house." Will answered, Dark groaning.

" Everyone?" Dark asked. " Cause no way in hell will Sam and Anti leave the house for a week, maybe a day at most."

" Yeah that's true, Fe we will ask Sam and Anti, but we will. Call Jack and Mark later." Will said before hanging up and grinning at his husband.

" Wanna step out for the rest of the dinner sense we won't actually eat it?" Will asked.

" What's after the dinner?" Dark replied.

" Drinks while standing around and talking." Will said, chuckling at Dark's annoyed face. " it's almost over honey then we can be all alone... All night." Will said, pecking Dark's lips and smirking at Dark's still unamused face. " You can top?" Will whispered, making Dark laugh.

" Baby I top already, let's just get this over with." He said, putting his arm around Will's waist and walking to the table.

" Everything alright?" Jonathan asked.

Will smiled, " Yeah, yeah of course but we may have to step out a bit early." He said. Dark smirked from his seat and grabbed his phone from his pocket. He sighed and opened up messages.

" Babe Sam set the stove on fire." Dark complained, Will sighed nodding.

" Apparently we may step out now," Wilford said, saying their goodbyes and walking out.


	94. Chapter 94

" Jack sweetie, I love you to death but you need to stay with me, not fucking leave to the UK for a week," Anti complained, flopping down on the couch. Marvin sleeping next to him. Jack sighed, running a hand through the faded green locks.

" Bud it's a great idea, and at least we aren't making you come too! You'll be with Sam and the dogs!" Mark argued.

" No cause Dark will take Marvin!" Anti mumbled.

" Ant babe it'll be alright. Jack can switch face time and text and shit." Sam cut in.

" But why the hell are we cutting off the house from Dark and Will?" Anti whined.

" Because." Will replied walking in and sitting on the couch, " Mark having so many of us is getting a bad case of migraines all the time when we switch, so we're trying to for the week at least, to see if it will work more. If humans can do it we can!"

" But you will have to drive to the gym and fucking socialize! Come on you can't be serious!" Anti complained. On his computer editing a Vlog.

" Anti shut the fuck up you'll be fine!" Dark mumbled flopping on top of the coffee table and running a hand through his blood red hair, sucking on his right lip ring. " When we leaving?" He asked.

" Tomorrow, we're shutting off Mark's head in the morning. Tim's bag is packed and he's off for break tomorrow, but he's taking the day anyways. He has to be back two days earlier than everyone else so one of us will leave early." Will said, bending over to kiss Dark's lips and holding his husbands face comfortingly. " I'm assuming that you want to come back with him?" Will asked.

" Well I'd prefer both of us here so I can keep track of both of you." Dark said, grinning as Will's face became annoyed and he huffed.

" Well you don't have to always know where I am." Will teased, sitting on the couch and pulling Dark along with him. Dark smirked and kissed the top of Will's head as he brought said man to his chest. " Yes I do. It'll be even greater when you're a reporter." Dark challenged. " I'll be perfectly safe." Will said, holding his pinky out. " Promise." He whispered as Dark took it in his own. They both broke away laughing as Tim walking in, giggling as the dogs licked his legs and barked.

" Hey dads." He said, plopping on the couch and bringing Pebbles to his lap.

" Hey kid. Will babe when you report I'm gunna have to know exactly where you are."

" Tim what do you think? When I go back to reporting should your father have to be there?" Will asked, turning to Tim, who just smiled.

" Dad you and I both know that he's gunna want to be there. Why don't you play good cop bad cop? You'll be the good cop with the information while dad two just knocks people around and breaks their fingers when they don't cooperate." Tim said starting to grab the remote to the tv. " Like in Central Intelligence with the Rock."

" Heh that would be fucking great to see Will nice while reporting." Mark mumbled, laughing when Jack slapped him softly.

" Bitch." Will mumbled.

" Hey it's just a fact you dick!" Mark shot back, Tim giggling.

" When are we leaving?" Tim asked.

" Two fucking days!" Anti complained, immediately calming when his kitten ran into the room, making a weird purring/battle call like noise. He jumped on the table and ran across, to Anti's lap, who cooed him.

" BEAN!" He screeched happily. Him purring and flopping on her lap.

" I forgot you even had that thing." Dark said. He wasn't a cat person... At all.

" He kinda comes and goes as he pleases. I saw him inside a sock a week ago, and haven't seen him until now. It's weird, but ehh."

" Well you can keep him company while we are gone." Dark sneered.

" Now I'm going to fight I won't be back till late sense I gotta go for like eight fucking rounds to last the week." He said, kissing Will, before he could move Tim shot up.

" I wanna go too! Can I see? I've never seen it! Come on please!"

Dark looked puzzled for a second. He turned to his husband, his black and amber eyes swimming with curiosity. Will mumbled something under his breathe, " Fucking Christ... Um Tim if you go I am. God knows you'll be the only kid, and any family to a guy in the rink is used as bait. Let's go I guess." He said, clearly annoyed.

Tim cheered and jumped into his arms. " Thanks you thank you thank you thank you thank you!" He yelled messily placing a kiss on his cheek.

Will laughed, " Alright anyone else coming cause we're leaving."

{time skip boiiiii}

" We have a fucking Deadpool thing now?" Dark asked walking in, seeing a pool table with piles of money and a sign saying 'Bets'. Money going to the winner as well.

" Half goes to the winner, sign is on the board. You better be good tonight some people bet at least five hundred on you. Sponsors are still here don't worry, you aren't losing money." A big guy with tattoos everywhere said, handing him a shot. Will went forward to stop him, " It's good babe only like half a shot the rest water and shit." Dark said, smiling at Will who grinned.

" Oh Tim hey bud I'm going in now Kay? You either stay with your dad or with the bartender behind here alright? His name is David, he's the nicest guy you'll meet here." Dark said picking Tim up and placing him behind the counter. " Your dads staying right here unless I need him, okay? Don't let anyone smack talk you, tell them who you are if they do okay?"

" Yeah dad I'm good, go kick some butt." Tim said, putting his hand out for David to shake, who did. " I'm Tim. And I like dinosaurs and really cheesy horror movies."

" I'm David I like cats and hunting."

" Do you have a cat?"

Dark took this as his cue to leave, Will jumping over the counter and beginning to serve the angry men, he had used to tend here. Will held his pinky finger out to Dark, who linked his pinky with it grinning. " Bye." He mumbled, before he shoved past the men and into the rink, the announcer saying he arrived and to place the last bets. More names where written down with prices next to them. Dark cracked his knuckles and his neck waiting for his opponent to get in. He had beat this kid a few times before. His name was Vick, and he was good. Dark always knew how the fights would turn out based on the man's thoughts. Vick always went for Dark's back so he knew to just ram into him and always face forward, Vick finally walked in and Dark smirked.

" Over four thousand on me, five hundred for you. How does it feel kid?" He taunted, he knew how to make the men nervous.

" Don't care, I'll get money and that's all I need." He replied, beginning to circle, Dark following, eyes watching him menacingly, black and amber burning into the man's heart.

" You nervous? Isn't it weird how I know exactly what you're thinking? That your secretly nervous and wishing you where like me, now freaking out that your plan was foiled. Huh? How does it feel? Strange, must be id say. I've had one person take advantage of me in my entire life, where as you, you're about to."

And he shot forward, immediately grabbing the man's neck and raising him up, before slamming him to the ground. Vick gasped and squirmed, Dark let him go and stepped back. He made a motion with his hand, as if to say 'take a shot', and began walking around him, stalking like, like an animal in a cage.

" Feeling trapped?" Dark mumbled, grinning a dark grin. " Like an animal, waiting for its predator to pounce, how does it feel to be the pray?" He asked, watching his opponent get up shakily and hold his fists up.

" Fists won't save you from me." Dark whispered, before quickly knocking the man out cold, with a kick to the head. The room cheering and men laughing, lights flickering and Tim cheering. Will was pouring shots with a mischievous grin.

" Ten minute break until the next challenger!" The announcer yelled, men yelling and drinking their lives away.

Dark sat down at the bar, fist bumping his husband and son and David grabbing his drink. " Limits eight before you die T, how you taking them?" David asked.

" After each fight. I don't get drunk like half these fuck ups." He said, watching as Will jumped over the table and into the bathrooms, four of them and surprisingly three worked. The last was used for drunken sex whenever a hooker or someone came in. Most of the time women always avoided the place, unless if they wanted a drink or where prostitutes.

Dark went over to the 'Deadpool' and collected the money first, quickly having Sam come outside the place to bring it back. Tim was trash talking a guy while drinking a soda, arguing that his father would win against him. Of course the man he was arguing with didn't know that Dark was his father.

" He would kick your sorry ass in a heart beat! My dad is possibly the best fighter in the room, so shut the hell up before he turns your fingers into a freaking toothpick."

" Your father huh?"

" Got a fucking problem with it?" Dark asked, walking behind him and speaking into his ear, the man freezing.

" No."

" Cool. Good. I'm going in, why don't you just sit the fuck down and stop talking out of your ass. Bye!" Before he did his evil growl like laugh and went to the rink. The man growling and getting up to follow.

" I'll call the ambulance if it gets to bad alright?" Tim called, giggling as Will came back, hopping over the bar and grinning at his son.

" Threatening people already? Geez kid you're just like your father." Will said laughing. He began making more drinks and Tim sipped his soda, watching his dad kick some guy in the face. This guy was more bigger, maybe three inches taller than Dark. Dark now was 6'5, he didn't know how he was, seeing as he had shrunk almost two inches in the past month. He didn't mind much, he made up for it in strength and strength was what he needed in his line of work.

He slapped the man across the face, and was met with a fist to his lower mouth. He spat out blood and fell to his knees, rolling between the man's legs and hopping up, grabbing the man's shoulders and smashing his knee to his back. The man screamed, and fell to the ground, dragging Tony's foot with him, Dark's head smashing into the floor and making him see spots. He shook it off and kicked the man's head, slamming his fist into the man's wrist, making him let go of Dark's ankle and holler in pain. People began cheering, and Dark stood. He had blood smeared on his lower face, and the back of his head began to throb.

The man wasn't done however, he growled and with his good hand, he hopped up and yanked Dark to the floor by his neck, Will winced and put both his hands on the counter, ready to hop over if needed, Tim just smiled softly and whispered, " Sweep the leg dad, hit his head to the floor."

And he did. Using his right foot he swept the man's leg, crashing him to the ground, and his held his head against the floor. The room began to cheer again, Dark spitting out more blood and grinning, a sinister smile. Will sighed happily and slid a drink to the man across him.

" Tap out!" Dark snarled, gripping the man by his hair and holding him up, only to smash him down again.

" I said tap out!" He growled, louder this time.

The poor man hit his good hand against the floor three times and he was done. Dark dropped him and walked out of the rink yet again. Holing his hand out for cash, walking back to Will. Sam walked in with Mark and Jack, Jack wincing at the bloodied sight of him. He handed Sam a bundle of money, 20's and 100's mostly.


	95. Chapter 95

He went back in. Jack and Mark cheered for him as a huge man walked into the rink. He had to be at least seven feet tall, towering over Dark easily. Dark just smiled and waved. He read through the man's thoughts to find an advantage. And by God did he, the man was very gay, and could easily be distracted. Dark smirked and crossed his arms, he knew what to do. They had a minute for the crowd to place their bets, he used it as an advantage.

" What's your name big guy?" He asked.

" Wyatt. You?" He replied, walking forward, closer to Dark.

" Tony. Have anyone out there watching? Girlfriend? Boyfriend?" He asked, smiling and biting his lip at boyfriend.

" No, I'm single." Wyatt said, one step closer. Dark looked up at him grinning still. The same grin that drove Will crazy.

" And Wyatt and Darkiplier are ready to fight. Bets placed, are you ready?! Ready, set, go!" The announcer yelled into the room. People cheering at once.

Dark as soon as he could, crashed his lips into Wyatt's, hearing surprised gasps from Will, Wyatt, Tim giggling, and the crowd going quiet. Wyatt was kissing back, and Dark kept it going for a second, slipping his tongue into Wyatt's mouth, hearing the other moan, before putting his fingers into Wyatt's hair and pulling roughly, his head slamming back, front exposed for Dark to knee. He did, and he spun Wyatt around and grabbed both his arms, locking them and kicking his legs out, Wyatt hopeless kneeling on the ground.

" You let your guard down." Dark purred into his ear in a sing song voice. " Normally I'd never use your sexuality against you, but you're seven feet tall and fucking huge. Maybe even were it counts." He whispered the last part, biting the man's earlobe softly, smirking at the man's obvious blush.

He smashed his fist against Wyatt's head and knocked him out. Winning the match. Will practically jumped on him when he exited the rink and kissed him hungrily, Dark pushing him against the bar, smirking when he saw Will's pissed face.

" Baby someone's a bit jealous." He whispered.

" You slut, you're paying for that later." Will whispered,

" We'll see." He replied winking.

" Dark you fucking slut!" Mark said, laughing like a moron. " I was recording that for a video for fucks sake!" Mark giggled.

" I never said I wasn't a slut." Dark challenged, winking before downing another shot. He would go in to one or two more fights before stopping, his head hurt, blood covering the bottom half of his mouth, leaking out from his nose and a cut on his chin. He gave Sam more money who went home to put it away. He had almost five thousand, his goal was six. With his kids at the gym, he would normally have 51,000 a year, which he made in about two months at the rink. He loves it though, and when Will goes back to reporting he will certainly make a lot of money. Halloween was in three weeks, Will went back the weekend after.

" Tim what's your costume going to be for Halloween?" Dark asked.

" We should have a family thing. Cause I wanna be a princess and you and dad should be princes. We have to dress pebbles up and it'll be great." He said grinning. " Or dad could be the king and you can be the dragon. Anti and Sam can be Knights. OH we can dress as characters from shrek. Make our own memes!"

" I'm to pale to be shrek." Dark challenged, making a horrible shrek voice and making him son snort, breaking out into giggles. Mark laughed as well, Jack smirking and Anti and Will sharing a look.

" Anti should be donkey." Will mumbled.

" Yeah you jackass." Dark replied. Winking before going back into the ring. Wyatt from before was still out cold in the rink and Dark carelessly threw him out. Mark and Jack both where holding cameras, recording for future vlogs. Dark shifted his weight a lot, feeling anxious for no reason. He saw the person walk into the rink and knew why he was anxious. This guy was the equivalent to The Rock, if Dark compared them, Wyatt was a golden retriever, this guy was a Rottweiler with rabies.

" FUCK ME!" Dark yelled annoyed.

" What a small pretty thing. Sorry to have to break you princess." The man sneered.

" Okay bitch I am not up for being called princess." Dark snarled back.

" That's too bad, what about I give you a choice, kitten, slut, whore, Princess, baby, or-"

" I mean yeah I'm a slut, yeah I like kittens, a whore is the same thing as a slut to me, I'm too big to be a baby, and I'm no princess...buttercup." He sneered.

" Okay princess it is." The man decided.

" Oi dumbass um did you hear me?" Dark asked irritated. " Holy fucking shit you are annoying! Am I this cocky? I feel like even I can't be this annoying!"

" Who's the wife pretty boy?"

" His name is Will. I'm pretty sure he isn't a girl." Dark replied,

" Oh so you're a fag-"

And with that, Dark punched the man so hard he flew back into the wall, a sickening crack, and the man's jaw smashed. Dark growled deep in his throat and ran to the man, sinking his teeth into the man's neck, ripping flesh out and slamming the man against the floor. He began smashing the man's head to the wall, over and over again. He heard someone jump onto the rink but he ignored them, the man he held down loosely grabbed Dark in the leg, he stumbled forward and hit the floor, spitting out more blood before sitting on the man and grabbing his hair, one last time slamming his head to the floor cracking his nose. He felt a hand on his shoulder and grabbed it, tugging it over his head and turning back to elbow something. He jumped up and immediately punched the thing before being punched in the shoulder hard. He growled and kept on the figure slamming it with his fist, before Dark was ripped from the man and thrown to the floor, Will, Anti, and two more men holding him down talking to him calmly, confusing him.

" Um what's your deal?" He asked.

" Honey, you just killed five people. The man in the rink included. You're crying babe, can you hear me clearly?"

" Yeah... Crystal." He mumbled. " Do we have to go home?"

" Yes, once I saw you crying I had Jack and Anti take Tim, lucky for you." Will explained helping Dark up and sticking his hand out, people giving him money.

" You okay?" Dark asked.

" Yep." Will replied, looking Dark over.

" Promise?" Dark asked, suddenly nervous.

Will held his pinky out, which Dark took. They left after. Will forced him to sleep and the next day they would leave. Jack, Mark, Dark, Will, and Tim where going. Sam was to anxious to leave the house for more than two nights and Anti was hopelessly devoted to staying with Sam.

Dark had one class in the morning, the seniors. He had them workout and he told them about the trip, he said his plans for the sub where to just take the classes and hang out, they where planning on watching Jack and Mark's videos to see what he was doing. He just laughed and set up the projector to watch. Their classes where timed to have a video uploaded when they got there. They where packed with airports and left to go to the UK.


	96. Chapter 96

People at the airport left them alone, the personalities had to go through special security but that was fine. Tim kept telling the man jokes wile he worked, laughing at the boys corny jokes and allowing them to go quicker.

The plane was set so Dark, Tim, and Will where seated in a row, and Mark and Jack in front of them with no one in the seat next to them. Tim got bored quickly so Will told him stories until he could fall asleep. Dark bounced his leg while his husband laid his head on his shoulder, Tim having the window seat and Dark having the aisle.

Mark and Jack where editing and leaving Dark with nothing to do. He ended up turning a stray Pringles can into a kaleidoscope with paper, markers, a Bobby pin, and some tape. He gave it to the kid in the row next to them who quickly found himself playing with it. He laid his head against Will's and smelt the scent to his husband, it was flowers mixed with coffee and rain, he didn't know how, but he fucking loved it.

Mark and Jack where editing videos laughing quietly while telling stories of when they where younger. Early games they had played together, meeting for the first time, old Pax experiences, you name it. Mark was editing a video called " Day in the life of Septiplier #12". When ever they could, they all vlogged about their lives. Each of them having cameras and recording what ever happened. This one involved the fights earlier, Will and Dark caused havoc in a local mall, and Tim and Jacks guitar hero match. Sam and Anti's relationship status and Mini Bean, climbing, and Septiplier reading tweets.

" Hey have you realized how many comments are being replied to now that we can let those dorks do it?" Jack asked.

" What?" Mark replied confused.

" We all use our two channels, the fans comments, like look! They reply, and put their names at the bottom. 'I would pay Will and Dark to kidnap me', Will replied with 'How much?' With a kiss face emoji. 'When will Sam and Anti get married and fuck?' Anti replied 'How do you know we haven't? Stalker!' I mean the fans love it. 'Why is Dark's shirt always off?' Dark replied 'If time isn't real than shirts aren't.', everyone loves it!"

" Oh I've noticed that!" Mark said, laughing at one reply. The comment was 'Tim I want to be memed' and Tim replied with the lyrics to Allstar.

Jack turned around and slapped Dark lightly, wanting to ask a question. Dark shot up and growled at Jack. " What the fuck do you want?" He asked.

" Just wanted to know if I could title the video 'Dark's a slut'." He replied, giggling as Dark's black and amber eyes swam with annoyance.

" I don't give two shits what you call it." He replied, " All I want is our fight about whether Will is a whore, or a slut. That was fucking amazing and deserves to seen by millions.", Will then waking up.

" Will what the fuck are you wearing?" Mark asked, beginning to laugh like a loser.

" It's a shirt, that has a giant Pepe face on it." He replied.

" What the fuck!" Jack said confused.

" Dad has a shirt that has the bee movie script. He got it from the twelfth graders." Tim mumbled, waking up and yawning.

" Really?"

" Yep! I put it in his bag!" Tim giggled.

" You need to wear it soon." Will said.

" Promise." Dark smirked, putting out his pinky to Will who took it giggling.

{time skiiiiiiiiip}

" Ladies and Gentlemen, we will be landing soon so please buckle your seatbelt and prepare for turbulence." The pilot spoke, over the intercom. " Welcome to London ladies and gentlemen."

" Fuck yeah!" Will said as soon as they landed, Dark getting all of the bags as they walked into the airport.

" Kay so what are we doing. Getting a car or getting picked up?" Dark asked. " Cause there is no fucking way I'm surviving the week in that house. Can we just buy a car?" He asked.

" Dark its five days do you really need to buy a car?" Jack asked.

" Sean sweetie yes. I can't fucking deal with being in a house for even one day with nothing to do." Dark replied, one hand in Will's and the other holding two roll away suitcases, not supporting Tim on his back who was giggling.

" Mark you're letting him just buy a fucking car?" Jack asked annoyed.

" It's his money." Mark replied.

" Babe!" Jack complained.

" Sean it'll be fine it's not your money. What are you worried about?" Dark replied.

" What are you gunna do with it after?" Jack asked.

" Sell it, crash it, I dunno." He replied.

" We could set it on fire." Will offered, Dark's eyes lighting up and nodding.

" Yeah that would be sick." He replied.

" What the fuck is wrong with you two?" Jack said. Tim just shrugging. " I ask that sometimes too. Just go with it."

" It's fucking cold here." Will complained. Dark slipped his leather jacket over Will's shoulders who smiled and thanked him. Jack was already wearing Mark's jacket, Mark wearing another he brought just in case. Tim was wearing a huge sweatshirt and a beanie, with a leggings and crocs. Dark had a slightly baggy sleeveless sweatshirt, not too cold, and jeans with combat boots. He had glasses on with his still present black and amber eyes.

" Okay but how cute is it that everyone has someone else's coat on?" Jack mentioned. " Will wearing Dark's, I'm wearing Mark's, Mark is wearing on of Dark's, Tim is wearing Will's, and Dark is wearing Will's, how couple goals." He said laughing. Mark laughed too, now noticing that.

" Dad hold my hand and get all warm!" Tim said latching onto Will's hand who just smirked and warmed his hands up. They still had the powers from the huge fight. Barely used, but helpful if needed they supposed. Dark every once in awhile used the shocking in a fight if he felt he needed to.

" Okay Felix texted me saying they sent an uber to pick us up." Will said. Dark frowned.

" Sorry babe, why don't you take Felix's car?" Jack offered, giggling at babe.

" Ehh I guess." He replied.

" Oh my god!" They heard a girl squeal. Quickly followed by a gasp, and two pairs of feet running. " Markiplier and Jacksepticeye! No way! Can we get a picture with everyone? Please?"

" Of course!" Mark replied. " Everyone?" He asked, seeing the girls nod excitedly. Everyone got together and they took two pictures. They signed the girls notebooks and talked to them before the uber came.


	97. Chapter 97

*trigger warning to rape and ptsd* This is just something I wrote earlier today after feeling very upset over something that happened the week before. I know that I wasn't actually raped, but I was forced into 'cuddling' which was a body pushed up against me all night and when I moved I was slapped, I was completely trapped and as someone with anxiety and claustrophobia I felt horrified. Please if you've been sexually assaulted or forced to do things and you haven't told, no matter what please inform someone you trust, even just me if you'd like. Another note at the end of this small extra chapter :)

Dark hummed as he grabbed a glass bowl from the cabinet, thinking to himself. It had still been awhile sense the whole incident with Cry's ex boyfriend kidnapping him and Anti, but he still had to deal with the side effects. He had known Anti had seen the beginning of the time Griffin had 'assaulted' him but he hadn't seen the... Rest.

He didn't ever like thinking about it, because even to himself he felt weak and pathetic and sometimes even selfish about it. He thought he wasn't good enough or was over exaggerating or something. He didn't even like saying the term, wether in his private mind or out loud.

He was... Raped.

God that was nasty to even say. He felt disgusting. Was he doing something wrong? Was he... He didn't even know. Even when being hugged by anyone he just feels weird, remembering forceful hands holding him too tight and pulling and making him immobile... When Will kisses him he'll sometimes get a flash back to Griffin, and he'll accidentally pull alway. He hasn't even bottomed sense... Which he feels bad about of course. He just remembers back to pain, blood running down his legs as he passed out. He woke up dressed seeing Anti still asleep. He was just... Confused.

He filled the bowl with cereal and grabbed the milk, still humming but changing the song to Sex Pistols, I Wanna Be Me. He felt arms snake around his waist from behind and he dropped the bowl, flinching and whirling around to see Jack stagger back with a look of surprise. The bowl broke and shattered as cereal spilt all over the floor. Dark was breathing heavily and ragged as Jack calmly walked up to him, still keeping his distance and not touching him. Dark didn't notice the glass cutting deep into his foot but only on the feeling of hands gripping his waist roughly, bruises forming and blood flowing from long nails in his skin.

"Hey... Sorry to scare you. Can you come closer and out of this mess for me T?" Jack asked quietly, backing up a few steps.

Dark went backwards instead, and yelled as the glass went further into his foot. His back hit the counter and he whipped around again, Jack calmly talking to him as he began cleaning up. Will was currently out for work and Tim with Anti on his way to school. Jack cleaned up as Dark just stared, almost hyperventilating but not realizing. Just replaying the same moment over and over.

"Sam can you help me with something?" Jack asked quietly. A minute later Sam coming in and observing before taking Dark's hand lightly. Dark flinched again and Sam let go.

"Hey bud can you follow me into the bathroom?" Sam asked softly, "We can use the living room if you want, 's up to you." While walking to the bathroom hearing Dark's socket feet make a floorboard creak, as well as a sticky sound every few steps. Sam silently grabbed bandages and needle and thread and walked into the living room. He sat down criss cross on the coffee table and patted the couch in front of him. Dark silently sat down, staring blankly at the wall, looking lost in his thoughts. Sam looked at the sick slowly seeping red and sighed, informing Dark he was talking off his sock.

Dark reached down and took it off, yelping quietly as it went over his cut. Sam raised a brow, knowing Dark wasn't very sensitive about pain. "Feeling okay hun?" He asked, gently dabbing the cut cleaning the blood, it was a large gaping cut, he'd need to stitch it.

Dark bit his lip and didn't respond. Sam sighed, "Alright I'm going to stitch these up okay? It's going to hurt a little." And grabbed the clean needle preparing.

Dark just watched still looking lost, Sam hummed quietly the same song Dark had before, beginning to stitch, Dark tensing up and making a noise of discontent. Sam kept working, now reaching to grab Dark's ankle to steady him. Dark slapped his hand away growling now, Sam grinning before speaking, "There you are! Now stay the fuck still please. Don't give me that look mister." And starting the third stitch.

"This reminds me of when Jack first scared Mark." Dark mumbled, making another noise as Sam tugged harshly on the string to keep it together.

Sam laughed, "Didn't he have to go to the hospital?"

"Yeah, I wicked hated Jack for like a month after that."

"Well you hated everyone back then." Sam giggled, forth stitch.

"I still have my moments, but I'm just less vocal with you guys about it." Dark said, smirking.

Sam looked up and laughed, "There's T. Smirk and all! Okay this will be about five stitches so I suggest wearing boots if you want to fight, but don't fight."

Dark hissed quietly as Sam tugged once more, harshly, and tied it off. "Well it's a fucking foot why wouldn't I fight because of it?"

Sam wrapped it in a bandage and tape and grinned. "Because dumbass you'll most likely have a Vietnam flashback is this is ripped out."

Dark smiled and lightly punched Sam's shoulder, "Bitch. I'm going to fight tonight bare footed just to piss you off."

"There's my boy!" Sam said laughing now and squeaking when Dark stood and picked Sam up, like a princess. Sam was laughing as Dark walked into the kitchen to Jack on his phone, and put Sam on the counter. He grabbed another bowl and made cereal, sitting down next to the two.

"Thanks." He said grinning at Jack,

"Next time Sam's picking up." Jack teased, Sam flicking them both.

I love you all, please take care of yourselves and be stronger than ever before. Remember, you still have to change the world.


	98. Chapter 98

" Ayyyyye you guys are here!" Felix squealed, yanking the door open, with a camera. " Babe's in the shower, so you can set your bags up in the two spare rooms and I'll fix up some dinner!" Felix offered. Hugging and greeting everyone, Tim hopping into his arms and hugging him.

" Daaaaads come onnnnnnn!" Tim begged, trying to drag his dad's by the hand to the bigger guest room, jumping on the bed and giggling as Will dramatically laid on him, Dark adding the effort to drop their bags and flop next to them.

" Dad I brought the ukulele can you teach me more?" Tim said.

" Sure. Got nothing else to do this week." Dark sassed. Will slapping his hand.

" Shuddup you sponge."

" Guys come on we are gunna record some shit for his Vlog and hang." Mark called, Jack and Felix laughing from the kitchen. They all got up and Tim frowned, " Do I have to?" He asked.

" Not at all. Do what ever you want to bub." Dark replied.

" Okay!" Tim giggled. " I'll come but i don't want to be in the video."

(Time skip)

" Okay so we are gunna do a public video today. We are doing a partner version of seven second challenge, but one of us with the fans. I tweeted out two hours ago about meeting in the park and people actually came so let's do it!" Felix said, before Cry turned off the camera and kissed him.

" Let's do it! First time in public without a fucking mask!" Cry giggled.

(Time skip)

" Okay so there are five of us playing and like twenty of you. You will choose one of us, the first six people in line one at a time will choose someone to be partners with for a whole video, We are recording enough for like four videos so we will probably do a lot! It's like a tournament, we all do the same thing, and the one voted out by fans or who failed it, is out. The final team wins what ever we decide later! Sound good?" Mark asked. The people cheered and clapped.

" Okay so first in line, what's your name and age?" Jack asked. " Abby and I'm fifteen!" " Okay Abby choose one of us, we promise we won't be offended!"

The girl went to Will who high fived her, sticking his tongue out jokingly at his husband. " Picked first! Hah! Suck it!"

" I don't blame her! You're hot!" Dark shot back. Making Will flip him off and laugh.

" Your name and age?" Mark asked. " Tony and fourteen." Whom went to Dark, high fiving him and calling themselves Tony squared. " Two Tony's come one we have to fucking win!" Dark said, excitedly. Karla, 16 went to Jack, Josh, 18 went to Felix, David, 19 went to Mark, and Cry was first to record.

" Okay, you have seven seconds too preform a gymnastics trick of any kind. Go!"

" I can back flip." Tony offered, Dark clapped, " Cool do it off my shoulders!" Kneeling, for the kid to stand, he was small so it worked easily. Tony shouted LOOK before flipping off of his shoulders, landing on his feet perfectly. The crowd cheering loudly and clapping.

Will and Abby had a similar approach. Abby was laid on his shoulders, and did a full split, parallel to Will's arms which were out to support her. They got a cheer as well.

Mark and Jack's teams weren't as complicated, but still were cool. Jack and Karla had both done hand stands, feet flatly touching each others, they couldn't stop laughing and ended up after ten seconds flopped on the grass giggling. Mark and David had done an easier thing, Mark on his hands and knees, and the teen on top of him doing a shaky handstand. They earned a cheer, and Felix and his partner Josh went next. Josh did a cart wheel into a back handspring. And Felix attempted a handstand and failed, screaming " What team, WILDCATS!" Making everyone laugh and clap.

" Okay right off the bat I vote Felix's team out just because I hate high school musical." Cry said, from behind the camera, Mark snorting and giggling. The team voted out was Felix's, who just laughed and thanks Josh for being a Wild cat with him.

" Seven seconds to create a secret handshake with at least five steps!" Cry said. " Go!"

(Time skipppp)

The final round was between Jack and Karla, and Tony and Dark. They had to reenact an ending to a famous movie or play in a really cheesy way. Jacks team decided on the ending to Star Wars, The Empire Strikes Back. Jack was darthvader himself and Karla was Luke. Tony and Dark decided on Romeo and Juliet, Tony wanted to be Juliet and Dark was Romeo.

Jack got into a tree and Karla hung off the branch, Using sticks as light sabers, Jack in a horrible raspy voice said. " Luke... I am your father!" Before Karla screamed NOOO and dramatically let go of the branch, everyone cheering and laughing as they both laughed.

Dark and Tony where even as hilarious. Tony wore a sweatshirt as a skirt and spoke in a girly voice as he laid down to die, screaming " Oh Romeo for fucks sake hurry up!" In a white girl voice. Dark dramatically ran on and sank to his knees, quoting from the book fake sobbing, changing the script to chugging bleach instead of poison. He screamed "420!" Before dying next to Juliet.

" Let's vote! We are voting on people's performances through out the full competition. If you think Jack and Karla won, cheer!" Mark said. Loud cheers and shouts from the audience.

" If you think Tony squared won cheer!" Mark said, cheering, only a tad louder. Tony and Dark cheered and high fived. The teen jumped into Dark's arms whom was laughing. Jack and Karla fist bumped and congratulated each other. Jack calling hacks and Mark calling Dark an over achiever.

They did more videos, Dark recording the next time and then Felix, Mark, Jack, and Will taking turns recording. Will's team won the second video, followed by Cry, Jack, and Mark winning next. They played all night and left three hours later.

(Time skip to the house)

" Hey babe wanna head in for the night, I'm fucking tired." Jack said, hugging Mark's chest and signing. " Cuddle." Mark smiled, " Okay hon let's go. Hey guys we're heading in for the night. What are we doing tomorrow?" He asked.

" Just vlogging and maybe going out to lunch. Just in the house all day. Will and Timmy and that kid are leaving in two days so I didn't plan much." Cry replied.

" Yeah all we have planned is videos." Felix yelled in from the kitchen, where he and Tim where making a snack.

" Maaaaaark i'm tiiiiired." Jack mumbled, legs buckling. Mark picked him up smirking and led him into the bedroom. Jacks shirt was off and his sweats where on, Mark bear chested and wearing shorts, Jack laid his head on Mark's chest and let Mark put his arm around Jack's waist. Jack huffed out air and shut his eyes. " I love you." He said quietly.

" I love you so much." Mark replied, kissing jacks forehead and running his free hand through Jack's hair. Jack humming softly and evening his breathes. Soon, Jack was asleep. Mark just smiling and whispering once more, " I love you so much."

Thinking about how his life had gotten so different when Sean had came. How his life had gotten so much better, so much happier, so much more. How he married this perfect man and grew to love everything about him. The small specks in his eyes, the small grey hairs mixed in the green, the cute crooked teeth and the perfect little nose. He loved this man, he loved him so so much.


	99. Chapter 99

They woke up to a phone ringing and Tim's giggles. " Dad where's your phone?" And the patter of Tim's feet as the ringing stopped and Tim's giggles rang out. " Hello?" Dark's deep cold voice answered. " Um yeah I took time off, I'm not in the country... A favor? Like?... Yeah I heard about Mr. Whitehead's leave, he's adopting a child right?... Yes, I know a little about history...Alexander Hamilton and slavery? Um who doesn't?... Wait wait wait you want me to teach tenth eleventh and twelfth grade history... Um... Sure? I'll think about it I guess. Will it interfere with gym?...Okay. Wait wait you want me to chaperone the fucking prom too? When's the prom?...Ehh fine I'll do it. Yeah yeah you're welcome." Before his voice stopped, and Mark smirked. Jack's eyes fluttered open and he sighed.

" Morning."

" Morning baby. Wanna get up?" Mark asked. Jack nodded. " What time is it?" He asked, yawning and stretching like a cat. Looking to the clock it was a bit past eight. Mark smiled and stretched, grabbing a shirt and walking to the kitchen, seeing Will flip another pancake onto the stack, Tim putting four on each plate. He was rambling to Cry and Felix his plans for everyone on Halloween.

" Mark and Jack are gunna want to record but that's okay. I really want to be a princess but I don't know, because I kinda want to go as memes because seeing dad dressed as shrek would make my life complete but I don't know. If I was a princess my friend Eragon said he would be my prince, and I want to see my dads in a prince costume too! What do you think?"

Will smirked before adding on, " As much as I think your father would love to be in a Shrek costume I like the princess idea."

" Yeah I think you and your friend would be cute in princess and prince more than memes." Cry said, shoving a pancake into his mouth. " These are really fucking good."

" Oh hey guys." Felix said, turning the camera on and putting the focus on Jack who flipped him off, going to the counter to eat. Mark just smiled and went to the counter.

" Where is Dark? Already leave?" He asked.

" Nah he's on the phone with the school. Tim sucks to much they want him to leave." Will answered. Tim giggled. " Shuddup dad I don't suck at school! Technically I'm like one year old! I can do algebra!" Making Will smile. " Uh huh... Suuuuure."

" I don't think they would call T if Tim was bad, Will is the actual parent here, Dark's the second child." Mark cut in. Jack snorting and dropping the fork he held on the table.

" Hey by the way I forgot to tell you dad, I signed up dad 2 for chaperoning for the prom and everyone wants you two to go together as a couple and stuff." Tim said. This time Will laughing and dropping the spatula.

" Yeah because that seems like something the high schoolers want to see."

" Well they've seen you guys dance on hat video of your um what's it called... Thingy! Anniversary! And dad never shut up about you and the high schoolers love it when you come in!" Tim replied, accidentally getting a big splash of syrup on the skirt he was wearing. " Frick." He yelled, giggling and hopping on the kitchen counter to grab a towel.

" Hon why don't you change and I'll throw it in the washer." Will offered. Tim nodded and ran off, yelling " Hi dad!" In the process.

Seconds later Dark came in with a pissy look on his face, Jack and Will smirking, " What's wrong darling?" Will asked, a challenging tone to it.

" Guess who's stuck going to prom with meeeeee?! YOU ARE!" He yelled. Crushing his husband in a bear hug, making Will laugh and squirm. " Go on you literal piece of shit!" He yelled, making Dark laugh and hold Will closer. " I hate you." Will said.

" You fucking love me!" Dark claimed. " We are going and being the best fucking chaperones ever, I promise!" He said, putting his pinky out, Will taking it giggling.

" What ever you say bub." Will mumbled. Looking up to kiss Dark on the chin. Dark smirked, " Shorty."

" Fuck you I'm 5'10 now and you're 6'4. That's like eight fucking inches. You're getting shorter. Bitch."

" You both are changing my god! Dads gotten a bit tanner and you have gotten more crazy and we all have gotten more human like! 18 months ago you guys didn't even know what a car was!" Tim said walking in the room wearing jeans and the same shirt of a taco cat.

" Nerd." Dark mumbled. He pointed to Tim, " You are what, five foot now? I got to 6'4. You got to 5'10. We've stopped growing now, I bet you a hundred bucks. Tim's still gunna grow I bet," Dark replied.

" Let's do it. A hundred bucks, if we haven't gotten taller or shorter by Halloween. Three ish weeks. Let's go." Will replied.

" What the fuck is wrong with you two?" Jack asked,

" A lot." Tim said for them,

" Wanna get couples tattoos?" Dark asked out of the blue.

" Of what? And where?" Will asked.

" I dunno, I saw one that was on the pinky and it said promise. We do that a lot so I'd find that cool." He replied.

" Ohh yeah that's a good idea. Wanna get them done today?" Will asked.

" Yeah let's do it." Dark replied.

" I'm staying here!" Tim yelled as he ran into the bedroom. " I'm skyping Eragon!"

" Okay!" Will called back.

" Let's go I'll record some footage!" Cry offered.

" Noice!" Dark cheered, picking Will up and running out to the car Felix and Cry had.

(Time skip)

" Mark can I fight tonight? Please? I need to fucking let loose here, like bad." Dark asked, strain clear on his face. They where in the living room after recording videos for the night, it was almost eleven and they were still up talking. Cry, Will, Tim, And Felix had retired to bed, it was just Mark, Jack, and Dark still awake.

" Why today? You okay?" Mark asked.

" Nope." Dark giggled. " Jus' need to. Don't tell Will though, promise?" He asked. Getting up. Mark just nodded unsurely and Jack just sighed. Mark shut his eyes and unhinged his mind. He let his walls down and in seconds, when he opened his eyes, Dark was gone.

" You shouldn't have done that. He fucking owns you." Jack commented.

Mark winced. " It's better than having two killers loose. Might as well have them go crazy with non humans. It's getting harder." He replied. " Anti is crazy and Sam is anxiety. Dark is crazy, cold blooded, and crazy no matter what. Will is just as crazy and almost as bad a killer. At least he has style. Tim fucking makes me a child, God Jack I can't remember the time where I was normal. They've always fucking been there! Ruining my life! Wilford and Dark are psychotic. Tim is unfortunate enough to have to grow up with them. I love them to death, but I can't fucking live like this. I want to be normal, I want to be fucking normal Jack, is that too much? It's never quiet, I know they try, but for fucks sake I just want to-"

He was met with a sharp slap to the cheek. Jack looked at his face and Mark saw tears rolling down his cheeks.

" What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Jack yelled.

" Mark?" Will asked, at the doorframe wide eyed. Mark looking at him. Will had a single tear go down his cheek.

" A-Are we that bad? W-We fixed ourselves for y-you. Believe it or n-not it's not easy to completely change ourselves for y-you. This isn't a choice, not for you or us. D-Did we not try hard enough?" He asked. " Where's T?" He asked quietly.

" He went out to the bar." Jack answered for him. Wilford was gone quickly. Jack turned to Mark, crying still.

" Sean I didn't-"

" Mark you better not fuck this up. You just basically told Will, a man who's been with you for your entire life, that you hate him and his entire family. And that you wish you never had to deal with them. Go apologize right fucking now. Don't come back here until you have. Those guys have based their existence around you, they try so damn hard to go against their instincts to ruin you and they fucking live with us. You fucked up Mark, I love you more than my own life, but don't come here until you've apologized. Thank fucking god Tim's asleep so you can help calm him down tomorrow. Because my god all of them are going to know what you said."

(Meanwhile)

" Tony mother fucking Bane!" Will yelled, smashing his fist into the man above him. Dark giggled, " Thanks baby!" He said, switching places with his husband and head butting a man. There where at least thirty men, and all of them aiming their fists at the two. Will and Dark where on a role. People on the sides recorded as they kicked the shit out of everyone. Dark was mad, he read Mark's mind and was fucking PISSED

" Babe watch out!" Dark cautioned, grabbing Will and tugging him under as a fist met his jaw. Will put both hands to the floor and kicked his legs out, knocking a man out from his feet. He smashed to the ground and Will quickly grabbed the man's head and smashed him down to the ground. Dark above was punching and tearing things apart. Will only had a tear to the lip, from his husbands constant protection. Dark had a large tear on his stomach and it felt as if his ribs where broken. He had felt pain, but not that much in his second life. He guessed maybe ten where broken. He had been body slammed to the floor and held down by at least ten men, being kicked over and over.

" Babe only ten left!" He said. Punching a man, before hoping his husband up from the ground. Will grinned and spit out blood.

" It feels like I'm cheating on a diet or something." Will said, throat punching a guy and letting Dark rip the man's throat out.

" We have a fucking reason to!" Dark mentioned, seeming to wheeze a bit, kicking a man's hand away. Nine. " He fucking made you cry!" He yelled,

" I'm emotional!" Will said lightly, trying to joke as he smashed his bloody fist into a man's chest. Eight. " He is probably getting depressed again!"

" Let's just remember how many times I fucking talked him out of suicide!" Dark snarled, ripping a man's arm straight off. And smashing his fist into the man's mouth. " We cleaned up his cuts, told him to fight off the bullies at school, gave him money when we didn't fucking have any to give, we both fucking acted as his fucking parents!"

Six... Five... Four...

" Tony Joseph Bane I understand that you're mad! But let's just focus on surviving right now!" Will said, right as a fist connected with his shoulder, a sickening pop coming from. He winced and head butted the man.

Three... Two...

" Will Toddrick Bane be careful for fucks sake!" Dark smirked, cracking the neck of the final man.

" Okay. First off injuries, shoulder, lip, and head." Will said.

" Ribs." Dark replied. He lifted up his bloodied shirt to see visible deformities, wincing. Will's eyes went wide, " Holy shit babe when did that happen?!" He asked.

" Before you even got here. Like ten guys held me down and fucking kicked the shit outta me. Jesus Christ it hurt." Dark said, smirking a bit.

" Was fun though." Will mumbled.

" Yeah it was!" Dark replied, both of them high fiving. " Babe for real though, what if he doesn't want us anymore?" Dark asked.

Will held out his newly tattooed pinky, Dark taking it. " I promise you, he loves us. And we'll always be there for him. He just needs to calm down. I promise." He whispered. He kissed his husbands lips softly, noticing the left ring was torn out. " I promise."


	100. Chapter 100

" I'm so fucking sorry I don't even know what I was thinking! I love you guys so fucking much and I don't know what I would do without you! You guys do so much for me, for us, for fucking everyone and I don't want to lose you guys!" Mark nearly yelled as soon as they walked through the door, they had left Mark's head while he was asleep to calm down.

Will hugged him with one arm and wiped Mark's ongoing tears. " Where where you last night? Are you okay? What's wrong? T why do you seem uncomfortable? Will what's going on? What's with your shoulder? Need a hospital?"

" Okay calm down Jesus. We're going to the hospital as soon as we make sure Tim's okay, is he awake yet?" Will asked.

" What's wrong with you guys?" Mark asked. He went over to Dark and poked his chest, Dark flinched back and Mark winced. He yanked Dark's now clean shirt up and saw his deformed ribs and the badly cared for gash. He quickly took it down and went to Will. He looked for any injures and paused at the nasty bruise forming on his lower jaw and the huge lump of his shoulder, his head held a gash, staining his pink hair red.

" I don't know why the fuck I decided to say those things." Mark mumbled, almost to himself.

" It's fine dude. But we have to get Tim, go to the hospital, and fly back home. He has school and we have to go for work." Dark said, " Mark dude, you're fine. Come here." Before hugging him, even with his ribs smashed, he held tightly onto his human. Dark hugging people was rare, even Will hugging people was rare, but damn non humans gave the best hugs. Mark was crying again, mumbling sorry over and over as Dark held him.

" Mark for fucks sake it's okay. I just wish you told us when we got tiring." He said, Mark letting go and sniffing. Eyes red and puffy, " I'm sorry, I will."

He hugged Will, them being the same height, Will a bit taller. Will shushed him as he cried, " We're okay. But we have to go now." He said, letting go. Jack came running in with Tim, who was giggling and laughing, until he saw his dad's. He looked confused until he read through Will's mind.

" Oh." He said, he looked at Mark and just smiled. He took his dad's hands and ten minutes later they where driven to the hospital. Dark had six broken ribs and two fractured ones. Will's shoulder was put back in socket and he declined to having a cast. He had a concussion and got bandaged up for his head.

They where on the plane as Tim got an idea. He grabbed a pencil and looped it through his dad's gauge, Dark turning his head and smiling at his son's laughing. Will just smirked and took a picture, Dark's slightly confused face made the whole situation better.

The plane landed early and they had Anti pick them up, who jumped into Dark's arms ugly sobbing and making a huge scene. A few fans met them there and they took pictures and signed things. They got home at about seven, Will and Tim going grocery shopping and Dark calling the school as he allowed Sam a break from Anti. Anti non stop talked to him about everything that happened while he was gone, apparently he had missed talking to everyone, as he talked and talked.

" Hey Ant, bro, I love you to death, but shhhhh." Dark said, as soon as the school picked up the phone. " Hey I'm home, I can be in tomorrow... Yes... Oh so should I come in now to prep? Can I bring Tim with me in the morning, because otherwise I won't be able to come in that early... Yep, cool. Alright I'll be down soon. Thanks." Hanging up and groaning loudly, making Anti snicker.

" An actual demon spawn, acting like a common human, being bossed around by a principal. Like back in high school right? Tony Joseph Bane is reminding me of a human. Remember you in high school? Breaking things and being hit on by teachers, sport player, wow you must-" Earning a hard punch to the side and a growl. Anti was held by the throat against the wall, he had a straight face and blurry eyes. Dark was growling like mad, eyes red and standing straighter, Anti smirked, " Okay okay I know I crossed a line. I forgot that you didn't get over the human thing." He said,

Dark smirked too, loosening the grip. " I seemed to forget that you're hazy on your past, where as mine is still crystal clear. Every fucking moment, like Will's." Before dropping Anti. " You remind me of my old friend." He added on.

" A good one? Ooooh what was he like?" Anti asked, tugging on Dark's sleeve like a little kid.

" He was really dumb, name was Frank. He wasn't the smartest in school, neither was it of course, but he was super smart in like figuring things out. He could get us out of most situations, wasn't big but was tough. He was street smart, if we broke something than he'd get us out of trouble enough to fix it. Was a good guy, loved him. He died at eighty, he got into bad buisness I was shocked he lived so long. You woulda liked him." Dark said as he grabbed his keys, shooting Will a text.

" I'll be back soon I guess. Don't catch anything on fire, honestly I don't trust you." Dark mentioned, eyes swimming a bright shade of amber. He left at that moment with a bye and went down to the school on the Harley.

(Meanwhile)

Mark and Felix on camera where arguing, Jack and Cry laughing like morons as they played. It was PropHunt, keeping it old but using new upgrades. Jack and Felix where hiding as Mark and Cry looked for them. Mark complained and Cry just laughed. Jack was a fish swimming in the water and Felix was a plant. Felix, the problem, was that he was glitched into another plant. Making him look like he was impaling a much smaller flower pot. Mark found him and shot him once, Felix being let free and starting running away. Hence why they where both laughing and angry.

" Mark shut up!" Jack laughed, seeing as Mark was dangerously close.

" Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaack where are yooooooou?" He sang. As he jumped into the water.

" FUCK!" Felix screeched, Cry shooting him showing up on the screen.

" JACK!" Felix screeched again. " RUN!" As Jack swam by Mark and hopped on land, Mark swearing and randomly shooting.

" WE. WON." Cry yelled as Jack showed on screen, being shot down by Mark.

" FUCK!" Felix screeched.

" GOD DAMMIT!" Jack groaned.

" Mark I still love you it's okay." Jack giggled, pecking his cheek.

" Fee you're okay I guess." Cry said, putting a hand on Felix's shoulder, the other laughing.

" You just want me for my dick don't you?" He sassed back, Cry pretending to think it over, before nodding.

" Alright, that's round four. Thank you so much for watching and shit, punch the like button and shit I don't fucking know, BROFIST!" Felix yelled, fist bumping the camera and Mark and Jack doing it to the others around them. All the while giggling.

" Okay you're leaving in two days, so we haven't had sex in like a week so that's what we're doing do what ever you want Septiplier. Good fucking night, literally," Felix said getting up and checking the clock, " It's fucking two in the morning?!"

" Alright use protection children, night pewdiecry." Jack replied, shutting all the cameras off and picking up his. Mark grabbed his with less effort, pecking Jack on the lips, and hugging Felix and Cry. " I missed you guys. I mean it."

" We missed our favorite Irish and Korean German gay lovers who happen to do YouTube with us with like five minds." Cry replied sarcastically.

" How many of us do you know?" Jack asked, giggling. " God dammit!""

" Like eight." Felix commented, turning off the recording room light.

" Ehh I guess that's better." Mark mumbled, giggling as Jack hugged him behind the waist.

" Out of eight I'd take that." Jack whispered. Digging his head into the crook of Mark's neck. " Sleep?" He asked.

Mark smiled and agreed, carrying Jack to their room and undressing. They heard Cry and Felix in the other room down the hall, quiet moans. He just sighed, shaking his head and smiling. " Now I know how Anti and those guys feel." He said. Before getting into bed with Jack curled at his side.


	101. Chapter 101

Dark wore black skinnier jeans with a white button up and a black tie, much to his annoyance. The principal had mentioned him dressing up more, as the rest of the teachers had to do. The shirt wasn't tucked in of course, and it showed his tattoos. He had black suspenders that make teachers were advised to wear dangling from his jeans, like a typical bad boy slightly. The shirt was fitted and it was unbuttoned for the top three buttons and the tie was undone and loose around his neck, the collar slightly popped. He wore black Doc Martens with his sleeves rolled to his elbows, showing his ink and forearms. He had recently, over the night when he couldn't sleep, gotten a neck tattoo. It wasn't too big, but very visible. It was a snake wrapped around a knife. Under it was the words, " Only the snake will look at its killer," Dark found it a bit of an inside joke, as when he killed or fought people, he always held eye contact. He had gym planned out, which he had in the afternoon. Much to the school boards happiness, he only had gauges, and his nose piercing, after being in the fight his snakebites had became no more, he took out his others. His tattoos consisted of the saying on his collar bone, the frog on his bicep, and electricity lines going all the way down his arms. On his chest he had a large jagged tear with blood and a black wolf snarling behind it on his left breast. The right had a tribal sign meaning strength, both very large. On his lower back neck he had gotten a saying, " I devote my life to you," when he had first met Will.

" Alright Timmy my dude you ready?" He asked. Tim flying down the stairs with Pebbles at his heels. He wore pink sneakers and a black Misfits shirt, and pink shorts. He nodded and kissed the sleeping Will on the couch, who had been up all night getting ready for reporting in a few days. He had finished Tim, his, and Dark's Halloween costumes while procrastinating, poor thing. Dark left him a note, saying to sleep as long as he needed and that he had put leftover spaghetti in the fridge, and he had cleaned up the house so he wouldn't need to stress,

" You look hot dad." Tim said laughing as he got into the truck.

" Oh trust me darling I know." He said smirking, and starting the car. He drove them both to school and Tim sat in the history room while they Waited for the bell to ring.

(Time skip)

" No fucking way!" Matt yelled as soon as the students became pilling in. Dark was sitting on the desk, legs swinging back and forth as he finished writing on the ipad, words projected on the white board. " Tony!" He yelled, running up and slamming his bag at his desk.

" Looking good." Jacob said winking, before smiling like a moron. " You're replacing Whitehead?" He asked.

" Yup. Sadly you're stuck with me. Deal with it." Dark replied, smirking and putting the ipad down and pushing his glasses up his nose. " Alright let's do attendance! Sit your asses down and shut up!" He called, the room going quiet.

" Is anyone isn't here when I call them say so." He said, before going down the list.

" Carly, Jacob, Ian, Brodie, Shea, Ethan, Noah, Ben, Taylor, Zach, Jarod, April, Michael, Kristine, Lance, Bradley, Kori, Leah, Layla, Chase, Alyssa, Jackson, and Matt. Perfect everyone's here let's get fucking started." He said, he stood up now, a hair messily laying in front of his eye as he addressed the class. " I'm Tony Joseph Bane, the gym teacher obviously. I have a fifth grader Tim and a husband Will. Got a problem with that you can request to leave because I'll fight you. What's his face is on leave for his baby so I'm here until next August, so now until summer and a month after. I see some people that I don't recognize so let's spend the first ten or so minutes talking before we start, sound good?"

An assortment of yes's and sure's were heard and he grinned. " Any questions?" He asked, kids shouting out, " Okay okay shut up and use your hands god, I have these things, called eardrums, and I would like to keep them!" Grinning as about ten hands shooting up. He smirked and grabbed a chair, facing it behind him and sitting in it backwards.

" What are you drinking? And can I have some?" Matt called out.

" It looks like coffee or some lame teacher drink, but it's actually red bull. No you can't have some because I don't want to catch your stupidness."

" Alyssa?" " Your husband made a videogame called The Bane of Madness, and your last name is bane, and you're insane? Is that connected or did he not think about that?"

Dark laughed at that, before replying. " Yes I'm a tad bit crazy and my last name was bane. He knew that, and made it a big joke. The entire thing was after when we spent a month of Mexico a few years back and got into a bit of trouble. The characters Max and Blake where after us."

" Ben?" He asked, the kids hand going down as he asked. " You're Mark's personality? That's a thing? What's that like, I thought it was editing."

Dark grinned as like three hands fell, " So it's annoying yeah, and tiring as hell, but I love him like family. We have no secrets, like at all. Especially with me reading minds and shit but that's another story. We don't sleep normally, don't get hurt that bad, well we do, I broke a few ribs recently but all together we aren't that human at all. It's weird for Mark and Jack but it's normal for my family. Like having no secrets and sharing everything, it's like Cheaper By The Dozen honestly. Seven of us and counting, it's nice but tiring. You've probably seen the house vlogs and for Mark and Jack, it's gotta be scary but for us it's chill. Will, Anti, and I are basically insane which is hard to deal with but so far they've done a good job. We were technically like tamed to become all human like honestly. We constantly are doing dangerous things but they've got used to it. It's a whole rhythm thing, so yeah it's fun but tiring." He replied,

" Ethan?" " Um so this is gunna sound bad but, you're gay right? What's your husband like?"

The kids in gym all groaned, while Dark smiled wider and leaned his head on his hands. " I'm not gay, I'm bi, men and women. And Will is positively the best person in the existence of the world. He's pretty and smart and creative and fun and the best I swear to god. He is so so fucking pretty, everything about him is just beautiful. Everything he is I just love, every bad part, every good part, even his secrets that he trusts me to know. He's dangerous and crazy but such a good dad and he's perfect at everything! And he helps me with my anxiety and shit and he's just so fucking perfect! He's smart as fuck and is starting reporting again and he's so good at that like everything else," Dark explained excitedly, using hand gestures and talking louder than he had been before. A few kids awwed and a two girls seemed upset. He didn't pay mind to them and the kids started asking questions about him.

" You have a tattoo on your neck? What is it?" A girl Layla asked. He moved his collar down and showed her, she touched it and smiled, saying it was cool.

" You don't seem like a teacher at all. You're like, badass and have tattoos and stuff, what did you do before this?" Alyssa asked.

" I'm a MMA fighter at a few bars. I'll go bigger once this whole teaching everyday thing is over. I'm going to have to fight more at night now sense normally I do it every other day, but now I'll do it every night once my ribs heal. Right now it would hurt like fuck so I'm gunna wait like a week, maybe two."

" What happened to your ribs?" Matt asked, sounding actually worried.

" Oh so I was in a huge fight cause I got mad and it was like ten people holding me down and kicked the shit outta my ribs when I lost focus. Like six are broken and two cracked I don't really remember. Will fought with me after. I'm fine now though, trust me." He added, standing up now. " All questions answered? Cause we should get started. So you guys we're just starting Hamilton correct?" He asked. Kids nodding.

" We didn't actually start, we just were told we where." Carly said,

" Do you know who he was?" He asked. A few kids raising their hands. " Who? Layla?"

" He was with Washington right? He helped with the Revolution."

Dark grinned, " Yep. He was Washington's right hand man in the revolution. He was also one of the founding fathers of the U.S. He was an influential interpreter and promoter of the U.S. Constitution, as well as the founder of the nation's financial system, the Federalist Party, the United States Coast Guard, and I believe The New York Post newspaper. He has his own musical and shit, it's amazing. He was an immigrant who studied in his free time and read and wrote a bunch of stuff, he pursued going to New York City to continue his education at the Kings College." He explained, " Don't worry, we are going to listen to the soundtrack and shit later, have any of you heard it?"

Ben, Lance, and Kori raised their hands. " My kid loves Hamilton. So naturally I listen to it almost everyday so I know a few things about him already." He added, " Alright guys in the back of the room there are red textbooks, go get 'um and open up to page 309. You're reading to 320, when you're done answer the ten questions at the end of the passage. Cool? Cool, let's get started." He said, pointing to the books. " Use your iPads to answer the questions and email them to me, or google docs, I don't fucking care which."

" Yes sir." Most kids replied, getting up and grabbing textbooks. " Remember, 309 to 320," He said once more, before sitting on his desk and crossing his legs.

" You guys have music right? You can use your phones for it?" He asked.

" In some classes." Noah said, flipping through the pages. " But mainly math and homeroom. Which your homeroom does."

" Wait I have a home room?" He asked. The principal walked in.

" When we're you going to tell me I have a fucking home room?!" He asked.

" Tony we had a sub for homeroom, but she cancelled last minute. I didn't see you this morning to tell you." She said calmly.

" That's bullshit! What time is homeroom?" He asked.

" Right at the end of the day, after electives. Gym is fine." She replied, nervously twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

Dark let out a over dramatic groan. " That's grossssss. What grade is homeroom?" He asked, a few kids laughing.

" Ninth through twelfth. You only have ten kids. It's a thirty minute study hall that's all."

" Ew. Who do I have?" He asked, Matt letting out a loud laugh. " From gym and this class, me, Ben, Layla, Josh, Jessica, and Leah."

" That's complete garbage, I have to deal with Matt in class, gym, AND homeroom?" He asked, the principal nodding smiling.

" By the way Tony, you know that the teacher dress code needs to be followed right?" She asked cautiously.

" Um Yeahhh, I read the packet thing. I'm technically wearing everything you asked me to. Just not in the right way. Which was never actually mentioned in your three pages. And stop acting like I bite, I only bite when I need to." He assured, his Amber eyes turning green behind his glasses.

" I suppose you're right." She added annoyed.

" When you've been alive as long as I have, you learn to read the fine print." He said. Ushering her out of the classroom and slamming the door, the kids laughing at the childish banter. " Hamilton." He said, turning to the kids and quieting them.

He sat on his desk reading as the teens worked, about halfway through class he had realized he needed gym clothes and announced it much to his annoyance. " Just have your husband bring you some." Layla sneered. Dark smirked at her when she looked away and made Ethan laugh. " Fantastic idea." He sassed back. He grabbed his phone and texted Will, who replied a minute later sarcastically, but agreed because Dark had cleaned the house for him. In ten minutes, Will walked through the door and threw a bag at Dark, who caught it one handed still reading. " Thanks babe." Dark yelled, seeing Layla frown and roll her eyes. Making a few kids giggle.

" Hi Wilford." Matt said, running up to him and hugging him like a dumbass.

Will picked him up and spun him around dramatically, " Oh Matthew how I missed your ugly face."

" Oh how dare you! My face is a gift from the gods."

" More like Satan." Kristine called, Making the whole class yell OH and BURN. Dark took Will outside the door, telling the kids that they can talk if they are done with the work. One kid shouted about using protection and he flipped him off, while slamming the door.

" So I'm leaving for a a day I'll be back as soon as possible but I'm starting early. Tim has Eragon coming over for practice and you have to explain why you won't be fighting tonight. Stuffs on the counter for your ribs-"

" Why are you telling me now?" Dark asked, " You're staying connected right?"

Will grimaced. " You know I can't stay connected on the job. It's easy, I have two guns and a dagger on me, trust me I'll be okay. If I sense any danger at all you'll know. Kiss Tim goodnight for me?"

" You'll be okay?" Dark asked quietly, anxiety rapidly coming in waves.

Will held his pinky out with a grin, " I'll be okay, I promise." Dark connecting them and smiling. He kissed Will goodbye and reminded him how much he loved him, Will leaving, he went back into the classroom. His eyes a mix of Amber and purple.

" Okay so let's read out answers for questions one through four. Kori wanna share?" He asked. Kori nodded,

" What was a theory that Hamilton had? Was it correct or false and did it help him?" Dark asked. The class moved on, and the eleventh graders came. They focused on reading about slavery and the Underground Railroad.

During gym he focused on upped body strength not using his ribs, he did pull ups and push ups over and over again, he wore sweatpants and no shirt sweating as he over worked his body. Layla walked through the door nervously and tapped his shoulder as he was doing a push up, he stopped and got up looking down at her, breathing heavily.

" Layla?" He asked, running a hand through his red hair.

" I switched to gym. How do I... Start?" She asked,

" Well do you have gym clothes? It's halfway through class so I's steal a gym locker and claim a shower stall." He said.

" Claim? Steal? Why?" She asked.

" Well teacher gets his own, students share two rooms. What ever locker is empty put your shit in and write your name, if you want it to stay yours carve it in that's what Josh, Jessica, Matt, Shea, and Kori did. Showering is full of people singing shitty songs and throwing soap. I'd claim a shower stall near the wall, write your name on the curtain big enough so people don't fuck with it." He said, smiling before pointing to the locker rooms, " Have Leah tell you what to do." Before walking to the pull up bars and busying himself.

" Hey!" Leah said walking up to her and beginning to go to the locker rooms. " I'm shocked miss pretty girl joined gym. Why did you do it so late?" She asked.

" Because the teacher is fucking hot, and the new kid Josh is too." Layla replied.

" Jessica will fucking throat punch you if she knows about that." Leah replied, " And maybe you should start watching markiplier, you'll learn all about our dear gym teacher, and how crazy he and his husband are." She giggled. They heard a familiar dark, growl like laugh and Leah smirked, " And let's get going."

During homeroom he just fucked around with the students and redecorated the room. Instead of boring desks they had asked the janitors to make the tables as short as possible, and bought a bunch of blankets, mattresses, and pillows to put on the floor. They hung up lanterns and glow up stars and planets. The classroom looked fucking awesome. They changed their homeroom name from " The Whiteheads" to " Iplier wanna be's" thanks to Matt and Josh's smart-ass comments. A kid in his home room who only said, " My names Jason." The entire time, had put a whole bunch of cut out Antisepticeyes around the room, making Dark spit out his drink when he walked into the room, what the fuck.

When the bell rang Tim and Eragon came in while Dark was chatting to Matt and Josh, asking how his first day of teaching was. " Your math teacher always fucking stares at me which is gross. No offense to her, but *starts laughing* Jesus Christ it's weird. And that Layla kid started gym. Don't know what that's about, it seems as if she hates me."

" Hey dad." Tim said, looking around the room, " Dang dude this room looks so much cooler than ours."

" Ready to go home?" He asked.

" Yep!" Both boys nodded happily.


	102. Chapter 102

The next day Mark and Jack where getting ready to go home tomorrow, recording a few vlogs and packing, mostly cuddling on the couch and telling stupid stories of things the personalities had done, to Cry and Felix whom laughed along with them. Will still hadn't been in contact, but Dark had expected that. Tim and Eragon seemed at ease with it all, playing together and sharing innocent touches, giggling about inside jokes.

Dark had been getting ready for a new unit in gym when the principal, and a unfamiliar face walked in. " Wow, nice outfit." Seeing his black collared shirt and red tie loosely done, black jeans and boots, his neck tattoo showing fairly well, and his recently dyed blood red hair. He looked like he had just been to a funeral, sleeves still rolled up to his elbows. He laughed, " Tony this Mr. Constantino. He-"

" I'm reading your mind, and no." Dark replied simply, picking up a large stack of weights with both hands, and walking easily to the storage room.

" Isn't it hard being so many things at once?" She asked. " He's been a gym teacher for years! The kids will love him-"

" How about you ask the kids, let's see what they fucking want." Dark interrupted, winking before turning to the man. " Let's see here, you're 5'8, you weigh 160 pounds, don't work out, have a past of kids disliking you, are strict, no music huh? Yeah I don't see the kids liking you. Sorry Frank." He said, walking out the to gym floor. " You played Volleyball for three years? I played football for thirty eight."

" Tony that's enough." The principal said, Dark snickering.

" I'm being serious, have the students choose. Have your reasoning, and I won't fight it. I have a class, if you excuse me." Before turning to the door. " Wonderful meeting you Frank." And walking out the door. Just before calling over his shoulder, " Of course ma'm, the choice is 100% yours."

" Hide your drugs I'm coming in." Dark called, opening the door to a room full of kids. " Salutations." He commented, walking to the front room and stepping over a kid laying on the floor.

" Morning mom." Matt, Jacob, Michael, Zach, Bradley, and April called. Kids laughing. " Like what you did with my room," Michael commented.

" Children. And as your mother I can do whatever the fuck I want with your room, son." Making everyone laugh.

" Alright alright all mother fucking right let's get started. Jacob it's your job to do attendance today cause I don't fucking want to. Get out yesterday's work on your iPads and read at your tables questions 5 and 6. When your done make a goat noise, if you can't make a goat noise than just yell 'goat noise' loudly. Jake is everyone here?"

" Yes mom."

" Thank you son. Now I'm going to go get a paper from the office, get started please. And if you don't I'm making you all listen to opera. Good damn bye." Before walking out of the room. A short time later the principal came in, while he was gone. Seconds later he came back, and the whole room shouted, " Hey mom." At him, the principal looking confused.

She became even more confused as he looked down, saying " Children." And mindlessly flipped through a packet. " I take it you shared out your answers so let's move on. Today is just a class discussion on what you would do if you had been in his shoes, I want you guys to really understand what Hamilton went through to be at where he was. So, let's start with... APRIL! April what would you have done if you where him?" As he sat on his desk cross legged. The principal walked out, the door shutting and kids all sighing in relief. Dark just flipped the door off.

" Well if I where him, I would have gave up."

" Why?" He asked, legs swinging as he waited for her answer.

" Well he became an orphan, his cousin died, dad sucked, and he couldn't get a fucking break. If I was Hamilton I would have gave up one hundred percent. No doubt about it, it took him so long to even get around, sure he got a job at fourteen. But for what? Honestly he was just a kid who wanted to learn and make a difference, and it took him forever to get there."

Matt raised his hand, " But at least he made it there. He actually did a ton of stuff in his life."

" And then Arron Burr fucked it up!" A kid pitched in.

" So honestly if I was him, I'd be proud." Another said

" BUT ELIZA!" Carly argued.

" HE WAS A FATHER!" Brodie sobbed,

" Imagine living without your mother though. And father." Bradley mumbled.

" Poor kid couldn't get a break." Chase cut in.

" Had some killer friends though, the French guy, mulligan, John, come on they were serious squad goals." Matt offered.

" His death was boring though!" Leah yelled.

" You guys all suck." Dark said. " If anything I'd say his death was totally fucking-"

" Tony let's face it you think anything with death is cool!" Josh said,

" Jesus! Sorry for cutting in on your yelling session!" Dark said, laughing and putting his hands up in mock surrender.

"He cheated on his wife!" April scolded,

"He was a fucking moron sure, but incredibly smart. Fifty one essays? I can't do that in two years!" Shea giggled,

"Clearly!" Dark cut in, a few kids laughing and a few yelling 'burn!'

A kid slowly raised their hand, making Dark snicker as the whole room seemed to go quiet. " Yes?" He asked.

" Do you die?" The kid asked nervously. " Sorry if that sounds bad."

" No you're okay, um honestly I don't know how it works. I can die, but it'll be hard. I've been shot, stabbed, poisoned, beaten to a pulp, caught on fire like five times, kidnapped, fallen off stuff, bled out all over, and attacked by a fucking tiger, but I haven't died. And then the whole Mexico thing, but I'm still here. I don't age, physically. But I like to think that sense I've been on this earth for like close to a hundred years, that I age like that."

" What about when Mark dies?"

" I think, don't quote me here, that either we disappear, become human, die, or live on without him. I want to die, honestly. Or at least become human. I want to grow old with Will, but I know that won't happen. I'm okay with this inhuman shit, as long as I'm with my family. Does that help?"

" Shit that's weird. Can I do I science project about you?" Carly bursted out.

" Sure, but let's get back on topic... Really, none of you have ANYTHING to say? None of you? Well fine, I'll talk. We are starting projects, and because there are a lot of you, we are going to be filtering away from Hamilton a bit and just going over the regular talk of slavery. So on the class website there's a file to open with like six pages of topics mentioned for slavery, you will choose your three favorites and write them down. I'll go through them and you'll create a presentation on that topic. Now I know you guys get a lot of bullshit homework, so I'll cut you some slack and stop the homework for the two weeks while we do this. Deal?"

" Deal!" A few kids called out.

" Let's gooo! No homework!" Josh yelled.

All the kids began talking at once, and at that time the yelling and chatter was getting annoying to Dark, as he took off his tie and threw it on his desk. He grabbed a whistle from his pocket and blew it, a shrill sound going through the room and making the kids silent.

" Cool. So get a paper and write your top three topics down." He said. He sat at his desk and got a text. It was from Will

Will: Okay so I might be late? I don't know though?

Dark: Why? What's going on?

Will: I had an interview and found all the information I needed but I panicked when he brought up you guys, cause now ppl know who we are and stuff

Dark: And?

Will: I flunked it. So I killed him, and now I'm after his boss. Which now I'm staying at a motel, and will be going out in an hour to meet him. I'll be home in a day maybe?

Dark: remember the drill in motels?

Will: Cover cameras, shut curtains in window, turn TV to wall, plug bathtub and outlets. I know.

Dark: Just making sure babe ;)

Will: What is ;)

Dark: Shut up meanie :(

Dark: Now he's sad :(

Will: No I'm sorry smile again :)

Dark: :)

Will: :)

Dark: ... We are adults.

Will: We have all the time in the world to be adults shush

Will: I have to go. Bye!

Dark: Love you, if you need me text me or connect and I'll be there as soon as I can

Will: I know :) and I love you too

Dark smirked and put his phone in his pocket. He got up and started collecting papers, " If someone wants to do the KKK than I can help with that, I've snuck into a meeting before. It was fucking horrible."

" If I'm black can I not do this project?" Zach called out.

" Zach I noticed your race. You're still doing the fucking project." And the bell rang. " Okay children get the fuck out!" He called, kids shouting 'bye mom' and stupid stuff, Dark went out into the hall, as he didn't have a class in that time. Kids of all ages where running to class and yelling. He stood outside his door as kids passed, saying hey when kids noticed him. In the empty hall he went to the lounge, to the copier for his next class. As he went around the hall corner a kid ran at him, right behind him was the vice principal Peter. He was a mean man who didn't understand the word patience.

" Mr. Morris stop this instant!" Peter bellowed, grabbing the boys shoulder. Dark didn't have him in his class yet, he assumed he was in tenth grade or lower.

" Nathan did you bring me it?" Dark asked, the kid freezing and looking up at him.

" Well did you?" He repeated. " The tissues and a coffee from the staff room?" He added.

Nathan nodded and handed Dark the things. Dark had read through his mind and found that the poor kid was hungry and had a fever, needing the things that he stole from the staff room. " Alright now I'll get you a note for your service, unless you want to stay and run a few more errands for me?"

Nathan nodded and Dark grinned at the vice principal, " Peter, you can always ask the kids what they are doing before raising hell to chase them down. Nathan and I will be in my room if you need us," before Peter frowned and walked away, grumbling under his breath. Nathan scurried behind Dark to his room, head down for the long walk, not seeing where he was going.

" What grade?" Dark asked, sitting on the floor, Nathan following.

" Ninth." He answered. " I'm starting tenth graded social studies though soon, tomorrow actually." He added, the kid was skinny and had big green eyes and blonde hair. He was short, about five five and seemed like a shy kid.

" Nice. I assume you're hungry? I've got a mini fridge under my desk there, go and get something. Get me a red bull would ya?" He asked, pointing to the desk. Nathan slowly got up and went behind Dark's desk. Dark saw him eye his open wallet, and grinned. " So Nathan, any reason you needed that from the office?"

" Um I was hungry." He answered, opening the fridge and grabbing a ham sandwich and a red bull. His eyes where red and puffy, and he was pale, pale enough to look sick.

" You okay? You seem ill." He commented, taking a swig of the red bull and looking at his watch. " What class do you have right now?" He asked.

" Maths." He replied, taking a big bite of his sandwich.

" You ahead or below?"

" Ahead. I'm smart I guess." Nathan said, smiling as Dark went to the class phone on the wall and called the ninth grade maths room. " Salutations. So I have Mr. Morris helping me with some work, I suspect he won't be with you today. Thanks." And he sat back down.

" When my husband is sick, he always chugs as much coffee as he can. Like at least six cups, it's gross but I guess it helps him. He doesn't get sick too often either." Dark commented, watching the kid wipe his nose on his sleeve.

" Husband?" Nathan asked.

" Will." He said. They were both sitting in a table now, cross legged and talking.

" That's cool. Have any kids? You look young." Nathan said,

" I have a son in forth grade. Physically I'm 27, but I feel older," Dark said, smirking as he threw the can of Redbull in the trash across the room.

Nathan nodded and finished his food, making the shot of his coffee cup into the trash, Dark saying he should start gym. Nathan said his old gym teacher made fun of him and that's why he stopped. They chatted about Nathan's life, Tony talking about some parts, but keeping his 'identity' secret. They talked about politics, bands they liked, hobbies, and even the shitty policies of school. Nathan asked if he was talking to a teacher, or a friend. Dark replied with " How about a teacher who doesn't follow the school's confidentiality rules and hates most of the adults here?" By Dark's next class, Nathan had gone to his class. Tomorrow he would be going into Dark's classroom, and he didn't know.


	103. Chapter 103

" We're home!" Jack called into the house, Sam and Anti running in from the kitchen and hugging Jack from both sides, the dogs barking and Tim's giggling heard from the living room. Mark was crushed next by the two Irishmen, Jack recording and laughing when Tim came in confused, before hugging both of them.

Dark came in last, an ear piece for a phone in his ear, and crushed Jack in a hug, making Jack laugh harder. Mark smirked and hugged Dark, who hugged back and picked Mark up. Mark just giggling and trying to get down.

" Dad's still gone and he'll be back late tonight. He's on the phone with the school because the guy he's subbing for isn't coming back, and he can't do both gym and teaching. Chica, Marvin, and pebbles have an appointment for the vets, we are paying for all of them. And you need to record with Bob and Wade tomorrow night, we have just enough footage of everyone for two vlogs. Dinner is on its way, we got Chinese." Tim said, putting his book Red Kayak, down. Dark left to talk and was grading at the same time. Mark and Jack put there stuff away and came out to eat a bit later. Chica was all over Mark and Jack, Marvin was cuddling up to them more than usual.

After Chinese Mark and Jack went into their room and cuddled up, ignoring the videos to be made, ignoring the dumbness of their own minds, ignoring everything except for theirselves. Jack curled into Mark, who had an arm loosely around jacks waist. He ran his thumb in slow circles on the skin of his back, as he let the quiet notes of the piano lull him to sleep.

(Next day)

" Hey T can we read a book as a TA? Like instead of silent reading, we can have you read to us?" Josh asked, coming up to Dark as he shut his computer and took his tie off as soon as the principal walked out of the room.

" What book?" He asked.

" Gregor The Overlander. We voted without you, sorry." Layla yelled from the back.

" Memories of freshmen year all come flooding back!" Shea said dramatically.

" Okay I'm cool with that. I've read it at least ten times with Will and Tim but it's a good series so why the fuck not. Start today or tomorrow?" He replied,

" Right now! We still have twenty minutes left!"

Someone through the book on his desk, he smiled and grabbed it. Shea hit the lights and all the fourteen students sat on the floor waiting for him. He opened it up to the first page.

" Gregor had pressed his forehead against the screen for so long, he could feel a pattern of tiny checks above his eyebrows. He ran his fingers over the bumps and resisted the impulse to let out a primal caveman scream. It was building up in his chest, that long guttural howl reserved for real emergencies - like when you ran into a saber-toothed tiger without your club, or your fire went out during the Ice Age. He even went so far as to open his mouth and take a deep breath before he banged his head back into the screen a quiet sound of frustration, ERGH."

" What was the point, anyway? It wouldn't change one thing. Not the heat, not the boredom, not the endless space of summer laid out before him." He read, by now he had gotten quite well at reading, though not as good as Will. He read with emotion and made characters for the book, the teenagers actually listening happily as he read. It reminded him of how these kids where still human, with everything going on it was easy for adults to think of them as animals. These kids seemed as if they missed their childhood.

" He considered waking up Boots, his two-year-old sister, just for a little distraction, but he let her sleep. At least she was cool in the air-conditioned bedroom she shared with their seven-year-old sister, Lizzie, and their grandma. It was the only air-conditioned room in the apartment. On really hot nights, Gregor and his mother could spread quilts on the floor to sleep, but with five in the room it wasn't cool, just lukewarm. Gregor got an ice cube from the freezer and rubbed it on his face. He stared out at the courtyard where a stray dog sniffed around an overflowing trash can. The dog set its paws on the rim, tipping the can and sending the garbage across the sidewalk. Gregor caught a glimpse of a couple of shadowy shapes scurrying along the wall and grimaced. Rats. He never really got used to them."

" Otherwise, the courtyard was deserted. Usually it was full of kids playing ball, jumping rope, or swinging around the creaky jungle gym. But this morning, the bus had left for camp, and every kid between the ages of four and fourteen had been on it. Except one. "I'm sorry, baby, you can't go," his mother had told him a few weeks ago. And she really had been sorry, too, he could tell by the look on her face. "Someone has to watch Boots while I'm at work, and we both know your grandma can't handle it anymore." Of course he knew it. For the last year his grandma had been slipping in and out of reality. One minute she was clear as a bell and the next she was calling him Simon. Who was Simon? He had no idea." He read, now sitting on a table, he could hear the kids thoughts very well, it was sad how much these kids missed being read to.

" It would have been different a few years ago. His mom only worked part-time then, and his dad, who'd taught high school science, was off summers. He'd have taken care of Boots. But since his dad disappeared one night, Gregor's role in the family had changed. He was the oldest, so he'd picked up a lot of the slack. Looking after his little sisters was a big part of it."

" So all Gregor had said was, "That's okay, Mom. Camp's for kids, anyway." He'd shrugged to show that, at eleven, he was past caring about things like camp. But somehow that had made her look sadder. "Do you want Lizzie to stay home with you? Give you some company?" she'd asked. A look of panic had crossed Lizzie's face at this suggestion. She probably would have burst into tears if Gregor hadn't refused the offer. "Nah, let her go. I'll be fine with Boots." So, here he was. Not fine. Not fine spending the whole summer cooped up with a two-year-old and his grandma who thought he was someone named -"

And the bell rang. He shut the book and all the kids groaned, " Good luck at class children!" He said in a sing song voice. Kids called, " Bye mom!" And he was with the 10th graders. Nathan walked in three minutes late to class, as soon as he caught Dark in the front, using wild gestures while talking about how " These projects are a huge ass grade and you need to take them seriously" and " Zach I'm sorry, but being black will not affect your grade as you asked." he grew a small smile.

" Nathan welcome to class, sit where ever you want. I suggest sitting as far away as Shea and Josh as possible, because they are dumb. We are starting projects on slavery, if you have a preference for a topic please ask, and I'll see if it's taken. Good? Alright let's get started, any questions? Nathan I'll see you privately for any class related questions. Good."

(At the house)

" And yeah that's basically how it went along. Thanks-"

" MARK WE NEED TO RECORD WITH WADE AND BOB." Jack called, Cutting Mark off, who laughed and look at the camera.

" Bu-bye?" He asked, cocking his head and shutting the camera off. He grabbed the camera and set up the cameras for Jack and him. He messaged Wade and Bob to ask if they where ready, and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. Will was in the other office doing 'classified' things that they couldn't understand, no matter how much they begged to know. Apparently 'mind readers' like Dark where watching around to know if anyone knew whatever he was doing. What ever... I guess.

About half way through recording there was a loud crash and a very annoyed pained Irish voice, " Fuck me!" And a few more crashes, and a strange yell they hadn't recognized. A louder bang and breaking, and repeated curses and groans. A slamming door and yanking, before seconds of silence. Mark and Jack apologized to Bob and Wade, and rushed downstairs.

" What happened?" Jack asked Sam, who was staring blankly at the open door, mouth agape and eyes wide. The whole hall was crashed, holes in the wall, blood smeared on the floor, and a broken chair.

" W-Will's getting him." Sam whispered, Mark calmly helping him sit on the floor, Sam visibly shaking and hyperventilating. Jack sighed and looked at the door, " Calm him down and then finish recording, I'll be back as soon as I can?" He said, almost in a question. He pecked Mark's lips and smiled at Sam, " We'll be fine okay?" And ran out the door. Mark sighed and ran a hand through Sam's hair calmingly.

" What happened?" He asked,

" A-Anti was cutting up carrots a-and cut his finger a-and then freaked out and broke the knife, he l-lost control and Will came down and Anti t-tried to hurt Will he screamed a lot a-and he b-broke things fighting a-a-and-"

" Hey Sammy calm down bud it'll be okay. Anti is just having a moment, Dark used to have them all the time." Mark cooed,

" But A-Anti has them more n-now."

" Dark for the first four years he had them at least four times a week. Now he has them maybe one every two weeks. We'll help Anti, just like we did Will and Dark."

" Okay. Should we find them or n-no?" Sam asked.

" No, I think Anti knows enough to not hurt Jack, and Will used to have to stop Dark before. He's fine. Want to record with me, or just calm down?" Mark asked.

Sam hesitated, " I'm just gunna clean up." He mumbled, getting up and looked around. " God knows Anti won't do it."

(Meanwhile)

Will crouched down slowly, Anti snarling and staring at Will like he was food. In the process of crashing him down, Anti had broken many things and ended up tearing a fairly large gash into Will's arm. Anti himself was having a half panic attack half rage.

" Okay Anti, bud, I need you to calm down." Will said calmly, feeling panic rise in his temper, but pushing it down and focusing.

Anti hissed quietly at him, mist tingling at his finger tips.

Will sighed and plopped on the ground, criss cross. He slowly got out his phone and dialed Dark's number. He knew it was his gym class with the seventh graders but Dark wouldn't care.

" Will you okay?" Dark asked, picking up on the third ring.

" No. Um what class do you have?" He asked quietly, Anti staring at him, teeth bared.

" Homeroom why?" He asked.

" Gym?"

" I'll tell you about that later. Um what's happening?"

" Anti is having a moment and I only know how to deal with you. Normally -wait hold on... Jack go away - okay anyways normally you're hear to knock him out or whatever but I can't get close enough without him bolting."

" Where are you guys? I can read your thoughts really clearly." Dark asked.

" Um not too... Maybe like ten minutes away from the school. The woods in the back of the house, but like all the way to the right."

" Okay," Dark said, talking out of reach of the phone. Seconds later he came back on. " Alright I can't get an adult to be in the room, try and get him closer and I'll figure something out. 1-10 how safe?"

" For you or a human?" He said, watching as Anti started hyperventilating and mist coming out quicker. " Okay it's getting worse."

" Both."

" You maybe six, human ten. Me maybe seven." Will said, standing slowly, making Anti back up closer to the school.

Dark hung up, and Will said calmly, " Okay Ant, I know you're in there. Dark's coming soon okay? Your brother."

He kept Anti occupied and in a few minutes Dark was coming up behind Will. Anti's eyes wide as he hyperventilated and staggered back a few steps.

" Hey little dude, look I know you don't feel in control... But you are. Okay, okay, maybe not too much." He hummed slightly, slowly walking to Anti, " Sweetheart can you please watch the kids in class for me?" He asked, watching Anti growl yet again and eyes fill with tears.

" N-No P-Please don't c-come closer!" Anti suddenly screamed, stepping back quicker and tripping over a log on the ground. " I'm g-good!"

Dark sighed, " I believe Anti is having his first flashback to the past, and it isn't good. I'm not currently a gym teacher, it's silent reading right now. I'm reading Gregor to the kids..."

Will nodded and walked away, hearing Dark calmly talk to Anti. In the school he went into Dark's classroom where kids where currently all staring at the door. Will opened it and was immediately shoved into a group hug of kids, all of them bombarding him with questions about who he was, how was he, what was wrong, and if he would read to them. Which he obviously agreed to, and they got started.

IM SO SORRY I HAVENT BEEN ON IN FOR FUCKINF EVER. I PROMISE ILL MAKE IT UP TO YOU. A LOT HAS HAPPENED RECENTLY BUT IM BACK I PROMISE!


	104. Chapter 104

" I was banished by everyone, Anti looks like he's having some sort of panic attack though." Jack said, walking into the house seeing Sam sitting on the floor with Bean in a newly fixed house.

" Will have control with him?" Sam asked.

" I think he called Dark over to help." Jack replied, sitting next to Sam and seeing Marvin the Pitbull waddle over and plant himself in Jack's lap. Jack giggled, he thought pitbulls where supposed to be scary, but Marvin was just dumb and smiley. He had this doggish grin that made his tongue roll out of his mouth and his eyes almost shut.

" Will texted me a few minutes ago saying Ant was having a flashback to his past, and probably a bad one." Sam whispered, hearing Bean purr and lick his fingers. " I don't understand what normal parts Anti sees in this damn cat."

" Have you had any flashbacks?" Jack asked,

" Only one, and it was alright. Just shocked me, cause I didn't know what the hell it was. I thought I died, I saw my mama and it was the last good memory I could remember." He explained sadly, smiling as he mentioned his mother.

Jack's heart broke, Sam sounded so young saying he saw his mama, " She was so beautiful Jack, so so pretty. She had red hair all down and curly and her beautiful green eyes, Jack I missed her after that. Normally I focus on everyone know, but seeing her made me so upset afterwards. I cant have my past back, Sean I'll never get my past back. I want to die and live a normal life, but I'm stuck here in place for a long fucking time."

By this point Jack had tears streaming down his cheeks, he hugged Sam tight and quietly cried, " I'm so sorry Sam, you didn't need this, you did not need this, I'm so sorry!"

" Jack it's not like it was your choice." Sam smiled sadly. " If anything you're the victim."

" Fuck that's like... Sad." Jack mumbled, he looked at Sam. " I'm sorry, and I love you okay?"

" I love you too." Sam said,

(Time skip)

" Anti I need to go back to school now, so we need to figure this out." Dark said, sitting a few feet apart from Anti who was sitting to, slightly more calm. " I'm Tony, you're best friend and we refer to ourselves as brothers. Jack is your human, and Sam is your boyfriend. Remember? You aren't human anymore. No one is going to hurt you. I won't let that happen."

" O-Okay." Anti whispered.

" I'm calling Will, who was here earlier okay? He's gunna take you home? Don't worry he would never ever hurt you, he's my husband." Dark said, getting his phone out. " Actually we are going to prom together to chaperone tomorrow night."

" I actually remember you saying that." Anti said, smiling a little.

" Hey Will can you take him home... Yeah we're good here... And by the way the prom we're chaperoning is tomorrow... Yes we have to dress up. Sorry. Bye."

(Time skip)

" I'm back!" Dark said, walking into his class. Will had left a minute earlier.

" Oh my god mom you have to tell us more about Will!" Ben screeched.

" Oh god what did he say?" Dark groaned, plopping dramatically on the floor.

" He's so cool! Just like in the videos! He's like super scary but at the same time he's like so calm? What?"

" He's hot to!" Leah said,

" I know right!" Dark shot back, throwing his hands up. " He's practically the best at everything!"

" He told us that you talk about us at home."

" Obviously, some of you guys have the dumbest shit going on, I have to share it, or else it's a huge waste." Dark said, grinning smugly. Leah sighed and Matt just smirked. The bell rang and his homeroom filed out. Dark only heard Leah scream "I swear to god Jonathan I'm bleeding out of my uterus and I will kill you!" He had the eleventh graders now, class went by quickly as all they did was go down to the library and research.

(At home bc I don't feel like writing class shit)

" Do you guys have any idea on how much I missed coming here and taking all of your food?" A familiar voice giggled, Anti's head popping out from behind the couch. " NO FUCKING WAY!" He yelled, jumping over the couch and running into the kitchen, and crushing the small girl in his arms. " YUI!" (You-ee)

" Anti baby how I missed you!" she said, laughing as he carried her over his shoulder into the living room.

He dropped her onto a sleeping Will who jumped forward and went face to face with Yui. He just squinted and smiled lopsidedly. " Hey Yui."

" Hi Will. Where's everyone else?" She asked.

" Dark and Tim should be home any minute, Mark went rock climbing, and Jack is recording I think, Sam is asleep upstairs." Anti cut in.

" Nice hickeys you fucking whore." Yui giggled, poking Will's neck making him blush and laugh. " You're just jealous my sex life is better than yours."

" You guys have the sex drive of horny rabbits." Yui snapped back, grabbing the remote and turning the channel.

" You have no idea." Will mumbled, smirking.

(Cut to)

They crashed their lips together, Will wrapping his legs around Dark's hips as they slammed into the bedroom door, Will's fingers wound into Dark's hair and tugged roughly, Dark moaning low in his throat. That was the hottest thing Will's ever heard, literally. Dark opened his mouth slightly and slipped his tongue into Will's mouth, his hands holding Will's hips as he held him to the wall. Will's hands went to the hem of Dark's shirt and he messily unbuttoned it, Dark taking it all the way off.

" Bed." Dark growled, Will nodding breathlessly, Dark yanking the door open and dropping Will on the bed. Their lips clashing together automatically. Passionate and aggressive, lustful and loving. Will's shirt was gone quickly, the two only in pants as they kissed heatedly, Will moaning as the other kissed down his jaw and bit lightly on his collar bone.

" F-Fuck," Will mumbled, fingers tightening in Dark's hair, making him moan. Dark grinded his hips down onto Will's, who bit his lip harshly.

Without a word Dark jumped back and grabbed a book, Will going into a starfish position on the bed as Tim ran in giggling. He was in one of Dark's sweatshirts with the hood on, string pulled so it only showed his eyes and nose. His arms flapped around as he jumped onto Will's stomach giggling harder as his dad picked him up and hugged him close. " You're like a little fuzzy monster." He said, making Tim squirm and laugh. Dark looked at them and grinned, taking a few pictures and reading through Will's thoughts.

Dark frowned, he saw a lot of weird thoughts. 'If I'm gone someday I hope he'll always remember this' and 'I hope this is never taken away from me'. Dark knew he was just cautious about his job, but still it made him sad. Tim grew still and wrapped his arms around Will's neck, his body curled into a small ball on his dad's lap.

" Dude no offense but you need to be quieter in bed." Tim mumbled. Dark covering his mouth to stop his laughter as Will's jaw dropped. Tim giggled and hopped off his dad's lap. " I'm gunna go to sleep, why don't you two shower and then do the same? I love you both good night." And he left.

" As he gets older he gets cooler." Dark said, pouting when Will jabbed him in the side with his elbow laughing. " Shut up!"

" Remember our bet? How if you made it to 5'11 and I was at 6'4 is owe you 100 bucks, you won. 5'11 and 6'3, Halloween is in two days." Dark said, handing him a hundred dollar bill, Will just laughing and putting it on the bedside table. " If I want your money I take it."

Dark gasped dramatically, " Is that a challenge?" He asked grinning.

Will put a hand on his hip, standing on the bed. " Maybe it is." And he tackled him. Dark yelped in surprised but quickly began laughing. Will held his hands down and leaned over him laughing. Dark flipped them over and Will put his knee to Dark's stomach, Dark grunting and Will playfully shoving him back, coming on front again. At this point they where on the floor, Dark jumping to his feet as Will rolled away from him, jumping to the balls of his feet and crouched low.

Will threw a kick to Dark's side, Dark grabbing Will's socked foot and twisting it to the side, Will yelping and giggling as he fell back, Dark smiling playfully. Dark threw a punch, Will catching his fist and throwing his other, Dark moved his head back just in time and jammed his elbow into Will's inside elbow making it buckle and he used the advantage to free his fist and back up. Will attacked him again, Dark quickly fighting back, soon they where blocking fists and kicks and kisses in between.

Dark grunted when a fairly hard punch hit his jaw, stumbling back a step and barking out a laugh, "Ooooh you didn't!" Before throwing a fist, Will catching it. He nailed a kick into Will's leg, his leg buckling and landing on the floor, laughing as Dark jumped down and planted a messy kiss on his husbands lips.

Will smirked, "So who wins?"

"Rock paper scissors?" Putting a hand out. Will climbed out of his husbands grasp, placing his hands out.

"Rock paper scissors shoot!"

"FUCK I LOST!" Dark yelled, falling back dramatically on Will who sighed and leaned back.

"Suck it Tony you lost," he grinned.

"Duuuuuude," Dark complained, "We have the prom tomorrow, do you have a suit?"

"Duuuuuuuuude out of the thirty suits we own together I'm sure we can find something." Will teased, pecking Dark's lips softly.

Dark hummed, almost purring as Will ran his hand through his husbands hair, smiling at the noise of pleasure. "I know you're like a big 'oh my god fear me' top guy but sometimes you're like a little cat that's desperate for human attention. You're so cute,"

Dark pouted, Will laughing at the sight. "Dude 'm not cute. That's your job." Will laughed again, hand still running through his soft red hair. "Do kids still do the whole tie and flower shit for prom?" Will asked.

"I fucking hope so other wise kids changed too much." He sighed,

"What should we do for hair colors?" Will asked.

"Eh whatever we do will work." Dark said smiling and leaning his head to kiss Will's jaw. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	105. Chapter 105

(Cut to Vlog)

"Anti get off the fucking fridge!" Jack growled, jumping up to grab the man. Anti yelped and climbed onto the cabinets, Jack groaning in annoyance.

"I swear to what ever the fuck is real I'm going to kill you!" Jack yelled angrily, Anti yelped once more as he huddled in a small ball on the kitchen cabinets. Jack too short to reach, the lights grew dimmer slightly.

"What's going on?" Sam asked walking in with a camera,

"He fucking switched around our footage! I lost hours of videos because of a fucking prank!" Jack growled

Sam sighed, biting his lip. "And killing him is going to fix the problem?" He asked. Anti grinned and blew a kiss to Sam, who flipped him off on camera, "I'm not the positive type but I'm pretty sure killing him won't get you back your footage. Anti apologize." He reasoned, using his motherly tone to keep the two boys handled.

"Sorry for trying to fucking help you-"

"Arie!" Sam growled,

"I'm sorry Sean." He said in a bored tone.

Sam giggled, "Now Jack for attempting murder."

"Sorry for having fucking emotions. Dipshit." Jack said, sticking his tongue out. Anti copied and Sam sighed, mumbling to himself as he went to find Dark to pry Anti off the cabinets. Mark took Jack to their room to calm him down and tried getting back the footage. Dark and Will where going to the prom in an hour to help set up and chaperone.

"Sexy!" Mark called, whistling as Dark appeared in his attire. He lazily flipped him off with a grin and looked at the camera, flipping that off too and smirking before turning to grab his wallet and keys. "Will coming?" He asked, seeing Will appear with a giggling Tim in his arms, trying to fix something on Will's tie. Will was laughing as Tim fussed over him,

Will wore a black suit perfectly fitting, with a white undershirt and dark grey tie. His hair was dyed a bright blue and he was clean shaven, he looked really good. Mark noticed Will's hands, two letters on each finger and a few smaller tattoos. He pointed them out, Will explaining he had had them for months, but always covered them up with makeup for his job. He quickly set on covering them, but Dark stopped him saying it was 'hot'. They said 'assassin' and 'hell bent' and they looked badass.

Dark wore all black, as usual, a black suit perfectly fitting, with a black undershirt and bright red tie. His hair was his natural Raven black, laid front like a messy natural fringe. Like a mix of Brendon Urie from V&V, and Mikey Way Danger Days. His neck tattoo visible, as well as gauges and a nose ring. He looked as stunning as his husband. The only difference was they wore converse with the suits. Jack calling them dumbasses, but they didn't care at all.

"Have fun, don't get drunk, and if anyone offers you a drink make sure it's not spiked." Tim ranted, looking them up and down like they where his kids. Mark was laughing behind the camera, Jack and Sam confused, and Anti helping Tim.

"Dark you need to eat more you have no fat in your stomach." Anti sighed, poking his stomach. Dark laughing and swatting his hand away, "Sorry for working out." He bragged, flipping off the man.

"Babe we gotta get there to set shit up." Will said, looking at his watch and sighing. "Tim don't let them do anything stupid, we'll be back, I trust you more than everyone else here. Make sure Mark gets to bed by ten otherwise he gets grumpy. Good fucking bye!"

(Prommmmm)

Josh and Jessica walked in together, handing their teacher the tickets and looking to the photos, and to the dance floor. The speakers where loud as hell and teens danced around and chatted happily. Josh spotted a few chaperones starting at one spot on the dance floor and smiled, nudging his date to see. Dark and Will where attempting to teach a few couples dance.

"Let's try!" Jessica begged, pulling up her red dress slightly as she jogged to the dance floor.

"And men step forward, ladies back like this. Leaders don't be all skanky and keep your hand on the others waist, one-two, three-four, there we go."

"Wait no dude hold up its one-two... Three four?" Matt asked, his date April giggling as they danced slowly. Will nodded laughing as Matt struggled.

"What are we learning?" Jessica asked, going up to Dark. "Show us real quick?" She added, Josh nodding along.

Dark and Will did a small stunning dance, to a quick beat. It wasn't an older couple dance, more like something you'd see a professional at a college party. It wasnt really dirty per say, but you could easily add a few dirty moves and it was very close touching. The small group of laughing teens cheered and whistled and Jessica and Josh soon got on learning.

"Dude can you make it more inappropriate." Josh pleaded

"For the sake of my job, probably not." Dark replied grinning.

(Time skip)

"Are we allowed to swear here?" Will asked Dark quietly, Dark shrugging. Will took that as a yes, "Okay Ben this isn't a fucking strip club!" And was glared at by the redhead, his date laughing as he solemnly fixed his messy 'trying to be sexy' shirt and pants. Dark read through the thoughts of the students bored, most of them thinking of sex, drinking, and one focusing highly on a boy. She was drawing him sitting on the chairs, as he stood with two of his friends chatting.

Dark put his lips to the soft blue hair of his husband, and walked over to the girl. He looked at her very nice drawing and smirked, "You should ask him to dance."

She jumped slightly in surprised and blushed, "Mr B with all do respect-"

"-Tony," he corrected.

"Fine right, Tony with all due respect. There is no way in hell he even knows I exist." She said sighing, putting her small sketchbook in her pocketbook. She stood, "Unless... You care to help me?" She asked hesitantly,

Dark looked at him for a second, "Yup. He thinks you're... Quote on quote 'hot' and wants to talk to you. You should totally show him your drawing after you dance." He stated.

She laughed, "He would freak out."

"Well I personally think you should. And I'm not wrong often so do it."

She smirked, "You've had mistakes you goon, you and I both know it."

"Prove it!"

"Didn't Mark say in one of your videos that you where kidnapped? Like twice?" She said, giggling as he rolled his eyes.

"Shut the fuck up it wasn't MY fault! Go talk to that boy damn!"

"Not all of us have the perfectness down like you." She said flipping him off.

"Do it before I do it for you!" He said, pushing her forward making her laugh and walk to the boy. He grinned and clapped once happily before walking to his husband again, who was laughing about the encounter.

"Shut your face he's totally digging it," Dark grinned,

"She fucking nailed you though!" Will giggled,

Dark rolled his eyes and placed a hand around Will's hip, bringing him closer. "Was worth it." He mumbled, kissing Will's head once more.

Over the music Will whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too."

(Mark and Jack)

"Mark I swear to fuck I will SHOOT YOU!" Jack growled, laughing as his character died.

"Well I'm worth a lot more dead than alive." Mark replied, laughing as Jack elbowed his side.

"Why do you think we always update our Heath insurance?" Jack said, laughing as Mark pouted and killed jacks character again.

"FUCK!" Jack yelled, loading in the game and immediately going to kill Mark, not caring they both where losing the game.

"So I overheard a conversation between Anti and Will about Anti's memories. So he was training to become a cabinet maker? I guess?" Mark said giggling, Jack raising an eyebrow and laughing along.

"I would never trust Anti building us anything." Jack said, grinning victoriously as Mark died.

"Didn't he help me put the bed together?"

"Well yeah but name one other thing he's successfully done!"

"His cat is alive still." Mark argued, laughing as Jack snickered. Chica ran into the room and laid at their feet, both men announcing her presence to the camera.

"So our two year anniversary is next month." Mark said, poking Jack on camera raising his eyebrows suggestively to their viewers.

Jack smirked, "We need to start acting more official then-JESUS CHRIST ANTI YOU FUCKING SCARED ME YOU LITTLE-"

"HAI JACKABOI I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Anti giggled, catching jacks chair and hugging him from behind, smiling creepily into the camera. "So we have an issue... I kindamaybeaccidentallydidsomethingreallybadtoDark'sneckalceandimscaredhe'sgunnakillme!"

"What?" Mark asked, confused. Jack tilting his head not understanding.

"I broke T's necklace... And it's like really really broke... And I know it was his from his childhood and it was the matching to his moms... so I'm guessing he's gunna kill me?" Anti said, glaring at the camera, a small beep saying it stopped filming.

"What the fuck." Jack gasped, the lights for video lighting flickering on and off, Anti's face panicked.

"I've always been able to do that dumbass now HELP ME! Oh god he hasn't fought in a week, he's already been moody, oh my god he is literally going to kill me! I need to say goodbye to Sam oh sweet Jesus Jack I fucking love you Mark-"

Anti was cut off to a sharp slap and began crying. "I'm so scared!" He whimpered.

Mark rubbed his back, "He won't kill you Ant, you're his brother. He'll control himself. He would never kill you. I promise you, let's go see if we can fix it? How did this happen?" He asked calmly, Anti shaking badly as they went to Will and Dark's shared room.

"W-Well I found it o-on the desk and it had a lot of hand prints on it s-so I thought I'd clean it for him. I put it in a cleaner thing and I broke the cleaner, s-so I had to break it open to get the blue charm thing I was cleaning. I b-broke through it a-a-and the charm thing was in like ten shards. I still have the pic-picture of his mom and him t-together though. I didn't clean that part."

"Well Hun why don't you go get Sam and we'll see what we can think of. You need to stay out of their stuff Ant, this was a big mistake. I just hope he won't be upset or angry enough to actually kill you." Jack said honestly, "He loves you a lot so I bet he'll contain himself."

Anti nodded sadly and went to get his boyfriend. Jack began doing research on fixing it, but Mark had made a point. That was well over eighty years old and would be fragile, they where just glad the picture was okay. Will for Dark's first birthday they spent together, had made a bigger framed version professionally of a Dark and his mother, and now it sat on Tony's bedside table.

"Text Will and ask when they get home." Jack said. Mark did, a quick reply of 'about half an hour' with a 'what's wrong now?'

Jack kissed Mark's cheek softly, smiling as Sam came in confused with a still sad Anti, "Dark will contain himself. Ignore the text and we'll wait for him to come home. The least we can do is pick up and gather the shards. And I want you to record his reaction, someone get Tim and get him into someone else's house, preferably Sam get him to your place." Mark said,

They picked up the broken plastic jewelry cleaner and carefully picked up the small shards of crystal, placing them neatly apart on a small desk next to the dresser with mirrors across their bed. Anti was at the point of having a panic attack and Sam was more focused on making himself calm enough to make Anti feel calm. The entire houses power flashed on and off, he had never been this nervous and scared.

The door opened and Marvin the pitbulls loud scary bark echoed through the house, Chica whining and Pebbles's feet clattering on the tile in the kitchen as she followed the two loud men whom where talking about some random subject about corn on the cob.

"T-Tony can you come here f-for a minute?" Anti quietly called appearing into the house, "Into y-your room?" Visibly shaking, as a few light bulbs popped. Dark's face immediately filled with worry and anger, Will speaking,

"Oh god."


	106. Chapter 106

"I-I'm really sorry..." Anti whispered, "I-I'll pay to fix it..." He trembled, he honestly felt Dark would lose control of his emotions and kill him. Dark just stared shocked, at his broken pendant.

He started blinking rapidly, hands flying to his hair, he pulled roughly as he bit his lip and shut his eyes, you could barely hear him mumble, "fine fine fine fine," over and over again. They where recording so Dark could later see his reaction, Will had anger over his face to, making Jack and Mark leave, Mark putting his camera behind something to keep it hidden, but visible. Anti sat down on the bed, lights rapidly blinking and suddenly they stopped normally. Dark slid down the wall hyperventilating and muttering 'fine' as his muscles strained.

"I-I'm so-"

"NO!" Dark snarled, jumping to his feet quickly, eyes bright red and swimming with amber. Anti yelped and the lights went out.

"Put... The lights... On." Dark growled, straining like he physically had to pull himself back.

The lights came on and Anti cowered into a small ball, Will was looking fearfully at Dark, who's face was deadly. He slammed his fist down on the dresser and it broke, he swore as he saw blood flow down his arm. He squeezed his eyes shut and grabbed Will's hand, hissing at the pain but calming down instantly as Will's hand went to his other hand, lightly taking it away from his hair. Anti whimpered again and Dark twitched. Sam rubbed Anti's back softly.

" Anthony mother fucking- you know how fucking lucky you are that I have practice with this because I actually want to rip your fucking head off." He let go of Will's hand and went to grab his hair, but stopped himself. He blinked, his face flushed with sadness, tears tinged with a bit of red welled in his eyes as they turned bright blue mixed with purple. He looked at his hands like they where alien to him, mumbling 'fine' again and again in different times each time. Anti was shaking too much now, flinching at Sam's touch and crying softly.

"...I'm more sad... That you think I'm going to kill you." Dark whimpered, "This-This is an item okay? This I can fix. I don't fucking need your money." He snapped, suddenly angry. His tone changed rapidly, like he was trying to not explode. "I can't fix you... If you're dead." He whispered, Anti was less curled up and now sat criss cross, lights dim.

"Just give me a bit and fucking.. stay out of our house. Just-just-" he ran a shaking hand through his hair again. He scrunched his face together and the lights began to move again.

He looked at Will, who smiled softly, "We can try and fix this." He said softly, nodding. Dark nodded back like a little lost kid.

He turned to Anti, with a painful and broken voice, asked, "Are you hurt?" And Anti shook his head. Dark's lips pulled up in the corners ever so slightly and mumbled a 'good' before turning to the broken family heirloom.

"Come here?" He asked. He held his arms out and immediately Anti ran into his arms, arms wrapped around Dark's waist as he cried quietly. Dark rubbed his back and mumbled, "you're okay," and kissed Anti's forehead. "I love you Ant and I would never even hurt you if I could. I'm sorry you felt I would kill you. You dumbass." Anti nodded and let go, sniffing and sitting on the bed again. Dark looked at the broken necklace again and sighed, he bit his lip and whispered just enough for the camera to pick up, "fuck," and he disappeared.

Anti was stunned, before grabbing Sam and hugging him tight. "Holy shit." He whispered.

Will smiled softly, "When he comes back later he's gunna want to talk to you, but he would never kill you Anti. We can fix this with some work, thank you for your honesty and if you do something like this again I will maul you like a bear." Grinning, "Now even I feel like going out go the gym, I'll see you later?" Before disappearing.

They both looked at the camera, "if we get his consent this would make a great video." Anti said, grinning. Sam smirked, "What the fuck is actually wrong with you?"

Mark and Jack laid on their oversized bed, heads touching and body's like starfishes. As they where both short they fit easily, and normally had conversations off camera like this. Jack was feeling anxious from Anti and Mark switching emotions himself.

"It's like being a teacher to superheroes." Jack suddenly announced.

"Well... Or working in a children's mental hospital." Mark replied, linking their hands together.

"What do you think would happen to us if they left?" Jack asked quietly.

"These guys have practically raised me. As soon as I was born they where shoved into my head, Will first and then Dark a year after. My first words weren't even mom or dad, they where Willie and TT," he said laughing softly. "Dark had gotten me into a fuck ton of trouble, Will was more controlling but still psychotic. When I was mad at school they told me to fight back, when I got depressed they where the ones giving me advice. But yet some nights... They where the ones I got mad at and I cut just to make them upset. But they where the main ones to feel the pain I went though, and I made them crave it. So it was my fault they started asking me to cut, the pain I put them though made me think I had too. Will was the first one to finally disagree to me cutting, and Dark was still really unstable, so he got mad. He left one night and Will followed him, nervous he would get lost. I had never felt so scared or alone in those two first days they left. I was fifteen when that happened. I need them, my best memories are my dad, and those two hanging out with me. My body I could always leave for about two hours at night. And if I got bored in class I'd pretend to be asleep and get a quick snack. Like these guys where always my escape. I need 'um."

"Is it bad that if I had a choice to save either myself or Sam and Anti, I'd choose them?" Jack asked after a minute.

"I would too. But if we died that would mean they either disappear, or stay the same. They think they would be humans, but I don't. I've asked around at the gym they go to, a few guys live in town-personalities- and their owners died."

"Owners?" Jack asked amused.

"Most of the time these guys are used as slaves." Mark replied. "So they live in the world in our heads to keep safe, like they have huge cities and shit in that place. It's kinda like a whole Rick and Morty thing." Mark giggled.

Jack laughed at that. "I feel bad for them, ya know?"

"Will's actually fucking insane, Dark even worse. They aren't getting any better lately, and I want to get them help. But most places aren't safe for them to go."

"Really? You'd think that Will was at least sane." Jack replied.

"Why do you think these guys work out all the time, and fight and shit. They need to feel pain and need to hurt people or get tired so they don't go batshit crazy in public."

"That... Makes a lot of sense." Jack mumbled,

"It's hella depressing." Mark said, shutting his eyes.

"Anti never talks personal to me. It's weird. I don't think he trusts me."

"Jack, you know that you are capable of going through their minds right?"

"Isn't that rude?" Jack asked.

"I have to do it for Dark's mental state every morning, to see if he can go to the school and be around kids all day. He made barriers around certain things, like his past, most feelings, he and Will's secrets, stuff like that. But all in all, if you ask them they will tell you anything. They're like dogs."

(Time skip)

"This is officially my last gym class with you guys." Dark started, pacing in front of the kids he loved teaching how to fight. "You are starting with a new shitty teacher, he sucks ass. But if you guys beg the principal enough I'm sure she'll do something. You will most likely be find of course because he's super wimpy." Making a few kids snicker.

"What do you want to do today?" He asked the class,

"Can you bring us to the rink you fight at?" Layla asked quietly.

"Um..." Dark thought, rubbing his wrapped hands. His knuckles where bruised and bloody from his first night back fighting and he preferred to wrap them when fighting so they didn't bother him so much.

"Fuck it. Sure. Let's go, but we need to make some rules. You need to stick together and don't talk to anyone. These guys will kill anyone who annoys them, and if I'm fighting I can't leave to break up some petty fight. Deal?"

And they went. It took some effort to bring fifteen teenagers into the place but soon enough he had done it. They had an hour and a half there, and they all recorded as he stepped into the rink bored, seeing a very large man with dreadlocks.

Dark scoffed as the man growled slightly. He saw his kids from the sides watching him closely. He checked his opponents thoughts and saw his plan, this guy knew who he was and was determined to kill Dark. He smiled his crooked charming smile and waved. "Hey." Making a few men in the rink laugh. Dark wore sweatpants and no shirt, hands tightly wrapped in white to his wrists and his newly dyed Raven black hair falling in his eyes.

The man raised his fist quickly and Dark grabbed it, grinning as the man's faced turned into pain. He heard the knuckles crack, 1, 2, 3, 4. He let go and switched hands, yanking down and pulling the man to his chest, flipping him over and nailing him to the ground. He heard the children cheer and grinned. The man flipped them over and Dark delivered a hard swift knee to the chest, both hands going to the man's neck as he delivered three knees to the chest and flipped them over, standing and rolling away as the man staggered up, grabbing Dark's ankle and growling. Dark's back was smashed to the ground and a punch to his lower jaw, he smirked, "Ow." He said nonchalantly. And put both hands on the man's leg. A powerful jolt of electricity dimmed the lights and then man's screams sounded through the room. He dropped Dark who with a swift kick to the head, knocked the man out cold. The 12th graders cheered loudly as the man was dragged out, Dark spitting out blood on the floor and looking around the room. "Next?" He asked, a creepy low voice easily flowing off his tongue.

The next man was about 7'5 and full of scars. He towered over the 6'4 Dark and grinned sweetly, Dark raised an eyebrow as gasps came from his students. Dark quickly read though and nearly laughed in excitement, he could easily take this guy down. He grabbed the man's hair and pulled him in for a rough kiss, hearing Matt burst out laughing and nearly choking. He slipped his tongue in the man's mouth who moaned and Dark lowered his hands to the man's neck, before breaking the kiss and holding the man's neck with one hand, punching the man right across the face and throwing him down on the floor. The man sputtered blood out and went to grab Dark's hair and yanked him down, sitting over him and going to punch, Dark rolled out of the way and jumped to his feet, back kicking the man in the ribs and ducking as a fist flew his way. He gracefully jumped back and danced to the left of the man, kicking his ribs again and rolling though the man's legs and grabbed both ankles, yanking him down and jumping on him, punching his face twice and using both his hands to lock the man's wrists to the floor. The man growled and lashed around, trying to break free. He used his free knee to harshly slam into Dark's ribs who growled and let go, accidentally falling back and grabbing his still fragile ribs. The whole room groaned and yelled, hearing the hard impact and worrying for their money betted on Dark.

"Fuck yourself!" He groaned, falling back. And using his arms to jump to his feet and dodge a kick his way, he kicked the man's face and got a large punch to the head in return. His eyes blacked out for a second and he blinked, jumping back as he heard a crash and saw the man blurry on the floor. Dark grabbed the man's neck growling, the man grabbed Dark's fingers trying to pry him away, and snapped Dark's middle finger back, Dark winced at the sharp pain and threw him out of the rink. The man blacked out and the room cheered. Dark grinned lazily and turned to his students who where clapping loudly with grossed out looks on their faces.

Dark pointed to his wrist, and Jessica yelled they had twenty minutes. Dark nodded and picked up the cash he had made, about eight hundred dollars. It wasn't much but right now he didn't care, he handed the money to the bar tender and ordered everyone shots, making the room cheer in appreciation.

"Yeah yeah fuck off!" He yelled walking out, counting to see if any kids where killed and going back to the gym.

"Okay before you maybe leave the gym forever can we take a gym class selfie?" Matt begged, tugging on Dark's arm like a child.

"Fucking-okay I probably have taken like five pictures with everyone in this room. Why do you guys like these so much?" He said, grinning at Matt flipping him off and dragging the class together to take a picture.

They took three, one dumb one, one nice one, and one of everyone flipping the camera off. Dark learned the next day they where hung up in the gym.

"Okay honestly what the fuck are you even doing?" Sam asked, laughing as Anti yelped and dropped the drums sticks, laughing and grinning as Sam sat down picking up a guitar.

"Sammy I love you." Anti said wiping his brow and grabbing a water bottle. Anti was very strong and toned, but he shared Jack's small size. He was about 5'9 and was built, but not like Mark's personalities. Sam was 5'10 and toned, but not as much as the others. He could still pick his fights, but his anxiety held him back a lot. He's punched Dark across the face once, leaving a large bruise and Dark laughing his ass off about it. He just wasn't that violent.

"Play the ukulele!" Anti begged, handing Sam the small instrument.

He began strumming and playing the Introduction to Pumped Up Kicks, Anti watching in awe the whole time. Will came in later and laid dramatically across the floor, listening as Anti began humming to the lyrics.

"ALL THE OTHER KIDS WITH THE PUMPED UP KICKS!" He screamed, Anti screeching and making the lights blow out. Will began laughing as Anti body slammed into him, Will yelling "PHYSICAL CONTACT!" And running away in the dark, running into the wall in pitch black, laughing and yelling "PUT THE FUCKING LIGHTS ON!" And running into the kitchen and grabbing a pan. As soon as Anti calmed down he screeched again as a pan came flying through the room and crashed into the wall next to his head. "I SWEAR TO FUCK WILFORD I WILL KILL YOU."

"NO YOU WOOOOOOONT!" He challenged, jumping onto the counter as Anti tried grabbing him. Will yelped and climbed onto the cabinets slapping Anti's hands away. Anti growled and grabbed Will's ankle, who giggled and began crawling over the cabinetry and jumping to the ground, running through the hall. He threw a pillow at Anti who flicked it away, breaking into a lamp. Will chucked a knifed at him, Anti barely ducking as it sliced through the air behind him. Anti growled throwing a pair of scissors at Will, Will blocking it from his head but digging it deeply into his arm. "YOU FUCKER!" Will giggled, running and jumping across the living room sofa, landing lightly behind it and peering over at Anti.

Jack and Mark where recording with Bob and Wade when they heard a large crash and laughing, followed by a very Irish voice screeching and Will who simply yelled, "It's not my fault you didn't duck!"

"I'll go check?" Mark said, Jack nodding and groaning as he lost.

Bob and Wade yelled 'bye' as he ran to the door and down the stairs, gasping as he saw Anti holding his neck, blood dripping down onto the floor as Will just looked shocked he didn't duck.

"What happened? Oh my god Anti are you okay?"

"He didn't slit my throat... He just sliced the side of it. It's fine I'm just confused on how the fuck you thought I could dodge that?!"

Will scoffed, "Okay sorry I forgot everyone isn't as cool as me and-"

"Okay boys lets take a breather here. Anti do you need stitches or anything?" Mark asked, eyes wide and obviously confused.

"I don't think so?" Anti said, letting go of his neck and seeing blood pour down, he winced and Will picked up a towel from the laundry on the table behind them, wiping the blood and applying pressure. Anti growled low in his throat and Mark groaned in annoyance.

"Okay let's think human for a second." He snapped, Will's head cocking to the side slightly, Anti just looking bewildered. Mark scoffed, "Yes, human, not half dog half psychopath. Will, Anti is not a trained assassin like you, the only person you're allowed to actually fight with in the house, is Dark. Anti, Will obviously forgot you wouldn't block correctly and you shouldn't have chased him-"

"HE SCARED ME FIRST!" Anti cut in, yelling when Will took the towel off and poked his torn flesh. It almost sliced all the way through his neck, not killing him from the side flesh but very close.

Will stood up, not at all realizing he did something wrong. "Yeah we're going to have to go to the hospital not gunna lie."

"Both of you apologize and we'll go." Mark said sternly, putting his hands on his hips and glaring at the two.

"I DID NOTHING!" Anti argued, "That's bullshit!"

"There's a scissor shaped hole in my arm." Will mentioned putting his bleeding limb out, no trace of pain on his face.

Mark gagged and put his hands over his mouth, what the fuck? "Just. Do. It." He snapped.

"I am NOT-" Anti started,

"One..." Mark started. Both of them froze, Will with an amused smirk and Anti glaring.

"Two..." Mark said, eyes giving them both a death glare. "Don't make me go to three." He growled.

"I'm sorry!" They both said, in union. Mark smiled at them both, "Was that so fucking hard? Now Anti go tell Jack and Sam that we're going, Will when do you think Dark and Tim will come home?"

Anti nodded, hand still over the towel, and went to run upstairs. Will looked at his watch, "Um like ten minutes." He said, texting Dark.

"Anyone need any hospital runs?" Mark asked.

Will grimaced as he got a reply, "Maybe. Dark went to the rink for his last gym class and fucked up his ribs again, like the dumbass that he is." Mark shivered and nodded, cracking his knuckles and seeing Anti run into the room, panting.

"Sam says Jack doesn't care." He said, smiling lazily and leaning into Mark. "We should go soon..." He mumbled,

Dark's truck pulled into the driveway and Tim ran into the house giggling, disappearing instantly, dogs barking through the house. Mark picked Anti up who weakly laughed at him and went out to the four door ford pickup. Will sat in the front, telling Dark all about how Anti needed to improve his skills, Dark nodding and agreeing while Mark vlogged, Anti giggling and crying whenever Mark let go of his hand. He had lost a good deal of blood, and was very woozy.

"So where are we going guys?" Mark asked,

"Hospital for Ant and babe!" Will said, turning his head and grinning at the camera.

"What about your scissor shaped hole in your arm?" Mark teased, Will scoffing and showing him, the caked blood flowing down his arm and Mark looked away. "That's fucking nasty, Is it affecting your movement at all?"

" Nah 's fine!" Will said, putting it in his lap.

"Bullshit I'll bet you a pistol that you'll need stitches. That's your shooting arm, don't wanna fuck it up." Dark pitched in, looking at Will through his black sunglasses. Will shrugged, "I'll take that bet."

"And what did you do to Anti Will dear?" Mark said, the camera aimed at Anti.

"In my defense he didn't move. Not my fault." Will grumbled, linking his not stabbed hand with Dark's, who kissed the back of Will's hand and placed their hands on the middle compartment.

"Ant you doing okay bud?" Dark asked, looking through the mirror and seeing Anti nod.

"I either need to get better at fighting or need to stop fuckin' with you two." He mumbled,

"I'll teach you some better blocking techniques later after we know you're 100% alive." Dark promised, grinning when Anti gave a thumbs up.

Dark pulled into the hospital, being honked at by another car for being too fast, making him laugh. He helped Anti out of the car and sported his weight as they went inside, Mark still vlogging.

The hospital they went to didn't have a certain station for non humans, but they did certainly treat them.

"Do it for the vlog Will do it," Dark said, poking Will in the side making him laugh,

"I'm not going to fucking do that in a hospital!" Will whisper yelled,

"Do it do it do it do it do it do it!" Dark replied, Camera on Will's face, zooming in and out on each 'do it'. Dark called His phone and Will sighed loudly, before answering it. Dark slipped his phone into his pocket, Will's voice ringing out through the hospital waiting room.

"Hello?... Yeah this is he... Oh this is the funeral home... Okay... Um yes she passed this morning... Yes I... I understand.." He said, growing sadder by the second, people began to look at him, Mark's pissed off glare from the information desk making Dark snicker from behind the camera.

"She was um... Yes you're correct... Yes, she was my s-sister..." Will said, taking an uneven breathe and making Dark almost lose it laughing, he quietly hid his face from behind his head as the camera picked up people watching Will almost cry.

"Okay you sick fucks we're going now!" Mark growled, dragging the two down the halls, Dark and Will laughing.

"You guys are sick!" Anti giggled,

"I found that fucking hilarious." Dark said grinning, Anti being stitched together as they playfully argued.

"Did you see how sad everyone looked hearing that? What were they even thinking?" Mark asked, annoyed.

Dark laughed, "Do you really want to know?"

Mark shook his head, rolling his eyes before checking his watch. "Tomorrow is Halloween fuck I forgot! I need to get candy and all that bullshit. Should we even hand out candy? Like if a fan sees our house we're fucked." Mark sighed, Anti's nails digging into Dark's arm as they stitched him up.

"Well actually our address is public. So either way it's the same," Anti said,

"Wait what?" Mark gasped.

"Will maybe three stitches, not too bad at all. Next time be careful with your 'games," the nurse said gently, Will groaning as he realized he lost the bet.

"Yeah Mark it's been public ever sense you carried Jack inside when he got shot in the leg, remember? People started coming -fuck- around last year, T scared them off." Anti said,

"Will what did you put together for Tim? You're brining him and Eragon around town right?" Mark asked, shaking his head and changing the subject.

Will nodded, "He wants to go as characters from Grease. Which is basically making him a pink dress like Sandy, and Eragon a pink leather jacket, and we can just wear leather. It's like super easy actually. He got Pebbles a pink lady jacket thing and Marvin-fucking Thor- doesn't need anything."

"Thor?" The nurse giggled,

"Okay Rachel no one asked for your fucking criticism." Dark mumbled sarcastically, making the nurse, Rachel, giggle again as she began wrapping Dark's ribs tighter.

"Marvin is the name my intelligent husband calls him when he's mad at him. His shelter, and real name that he responds to, is Thor." Will said, laughing as Dark scoffed dramatically.

"Okay I'm 90% sure his name is 100% Marvin." Dark replied, grinning as Will flipped him off,

"I have the documents to prove you wrong." Will laughed, standing up when everyone was 'dealt with'.

"Thor sounds so fucking mean and scary though!" Dark replied, sticking his tongue out at the receptionist on their way out of the hospital.

"He is a 95 pound white pitbull. He isn't even the kind with cute floppy ears babe, he's fucking terrifying. Thor is the most fitting name you could have for his appearance."

"But he's just so fucking cute! How could anyone hate that face?" Dark whined,

"Because these are humans we're talking about." Will said, laughing as Dark's face grew understanding.

"Oh yeah."


	107. Chapter 107

Jack woke up to Tim screeching, This Is Halloween, at the top of his lungs. He smiled sleepily and untangled himself from Mark's arms. Even through Tim's yelling and the faint smell of Pumpkin Spice, Mark had a ridiculous grin on his face while sleeping. Jack looked around the room to see spider webs and slightly too realistic Halloween decorations covering every inch of their room. He looked through their wardrobe to see only Halloween themes clothing and took out their Vlog camera.  
"So happy Halloween to us, the entire house -I'm assuming- is covered in decorations. All my clothes are replaced with spooky things, and it smells like Starbucks I'm here. If you can't hear that, it's the soundtrack to The Nightmare Before Christmas. I believe today Dark and Will are taking Tim and his friend out trick or treating, and Mark and I are staying to hand out candy. I think Anti and Sam are going out to real havoc on the neighborhood and I have a feeling this is going to be my best Halloween yet. Last year we didn't let these guys do anything for it because we forgot, but I'm super excited for this actually! We'll record most of today once markimoo wakes up!"  
Jack decided on a candy corn stripped tee shirt and regular jeans he was left with, he woke Mark up who was very confused on the whole room, until he realized the occasion and began excitedly choosing his outfit. Tim's happiness for his fist Halloween made Mark as happy as can be.  
Mark wore all black, a skeleton shirt with regular pants. They went to the kitchen to find Tim wearing a cute frilly witch skirt and stripped leggings, as well as a matching shirt and hat. His toes where in toe socks and he drank from a Starbucks container as he and Will cooked. Pebbles was at his feet, wearing a tutu and happily gnawing on a bone. It turned out that the entire house, including Mark and Jack's heads, where decorated. The outside looked menacing and honestly Jack was glad they had competitions on it in their neighborhood. Mark grabbed a plate of spooky pancakes and Jack just grabbed a pumpkin spice coffee from the fridge.  
Will wore a skeleton get up with black jeans similar to Mark, Sam who was picking at the ukulele was in a mummy looking shirt, with beige skinny jeans. Dark came in with two bags and put them on the counter, Tim clapped happily and stood on Dark's toes, making him lean down so he could place a messy kiss on his jaw. Dark smirked, saying a dramatic ewww and kissing his forehead back. The bags where full of candy and Anti ran in with a small black fur ball.  
Anti wore a Frankenstein shirt, joking about his stitches matching his outfit. His kitten Bean with small bat wings running around the house, knocking things over and playing with webs. Dark wore a vampire shirt with black jeans, Tim had given him two fangs but on a necklace, that we wore around his neck. Mark recorded them as they all talked in the kitchen,  
"I could picture you actually sucking someone's blood." Sam cut in, Jack laughing.  
"I won't suck your blood but I will suck a dick if I have to." Dark said, Tim covering his ears and yelling ew while others bursted out laughing. Seconds later a big white pitbull ran in with a unicorn horn, Chica following with bee wings. Dark yelped as he was tackled by the pitbull and laughed as his face was covered in licks by the vicious dog.  
"Baby!" He cooed, holding the large animal like a baby and pressing a big kiss on the dog's nose.  
"What time do you want to Trick or Teat bud?" Will asked, Tim taking the pan off the stove, large stacks on pancakes around the counter.  
"Um maybe go at like seven? I don't know. I'll ask Eragon later." Tim giggled, Sam laughing hard looking at his phone.  
"Oh my god guys someone commented, "Dark you honestly remind me of Andy Black, not bvb Andy, but the good solo Andy." He giggled, Dark looked up from his spot on the floor with Thor/Marvin.  
He grinned and laughed quietly, "That's probably the best complement someone's ever gave me."  
"Is he the one who sang Ribcage because that's like my favorite song." Tim said, looking through a large bin on the floor next to the stairway. "We should film a public scaring video!"  
Dark and Will looked at each other, and smiled. They went over to the bin Tim was at and grabbed a bunch of too realistic costumes.  
"No no no no!" Sam yelled, running into the other room. Jack took the camera and followed them.  
"What if you get in trouble!" Sam argued, Anti grabbing a werewolf mask that was way too real and put it on. Dark laughed and pulled out a terrifying clown costume.  
"Oh my god we have to make a video for this, pleaseeeee?" He begged, Mark laughing slightly.  
"Fine you fucking children, I'll go so you don't get arrested." Jack sighed, "Mark are you staying with Sam?"  
"I'm giving you until like two o'clock and then you're coming back." Mark sighed, nodding and handing the camera to Jack. "Please be safe, if they do get in trouble make sure the other person is safe, and good bye."  
(Time skipppp)  
"Don't go in there." Sam shouted at the Tv, Will laughing and watching Sam growl in frustration at the movie.  
"WHY ARE YOU YELLING HELLO? IS HE GOING TO FUCKING ANSWER?"  
"Sam shut the fuck up!" Dark teased, ending with a pillow to the face. "Wow you Irish bitch."  
"No no no no!" Tim complained, seeing the main character die.  
Will snorted from laying across the floor like a starfish. Dark cheered as the credits rolled, "Babe you aren't supposed to cheer when there's a dramatic death," Will argued,  
"You snorted you fookin pig." Jack giggled, Will shooting up and planting himself next to Tim.  
"Excuse me bitch you laughed when the cat was shot," Anti challenged, his head in Sam's lap half asleep, Sam playing with the dark green locks.  
"The noise it made-" Jack began laughing,  
"Guys this is why we can't have nice things." Tim giggled, he laid curled up between his dad's, the pitbull and chica on the floor in front of him.  
"T wanna go get Eragon?" Dark asked, seeing Will's eyes shut slightly. "Will you take a nap for two hours and we'll get everything ready."  
(Uhhhhgggggggg I'm writing this is Augustttttt time skip)

Literalant: guys

Literalant: UM GUYS

Derk: what

Literalant: so I did something bad

Will: continue

Literalant: I scared a guy FOR A PRANK and he died

Derk: HOLY SHIT WHO

Literalant: he wasn't human so it's fine but like he worked for Will at the video game thing

Literalant: that Pete guy

Will: aw I liked him

Mark: what the fuck

Literalant: so I think the two of you should teach me self control

Will: you mean * I think Will should teach me self control

Derk: I have SO MUCH self control

Will: you suck

Derk: rude

Derk: I am wounded

Derk: how dare you

Jack: someone make me a turkey sandwich

Derk: whY DID YOU TAKE MY SANDWICH

Jack: ew it's ham gross take it back

Derk: Rude

Literalant: GUYS I KILLED SOMEONE

Derk: so?

Mark: ^ this is why we want Will to teach him self control

Derk: I have so much self control smh

Jack: I have SO much to argue on that mater

Derk: try me hoe

Jack: let me make a list

Sammy: why is my name Sammy?

Literalant: cause it's adorable like u

Mark: ew

Derk: PDA

Jack: 1. You legit hurt ppl for fun  
2\. you've killed SO MANY PEOPLE  
3\. You don't care about death like what  
4\. Your first instinct when you're bored with a human is to kill them  
MUST I GO ON

Derk: well shit

Will: Burn

Derk: I apologize for being ME

Jack: it's okay :)

Derk: rude

Mark: you're like a pitbull tbh. Scary looking, some pitbulls attack a lot,

Literalant: HE IS PROTECTIVE OKAY DONT JUDGE HIM

Derk: YEAH WHAT HE SAID

Will: you two are so fucking dumb

Literalant: but what do I do with his body?

Derk: play it as a heart attack, I've got potassium chloride on me you can use.

Literalant: thankssss

Sam: this THIS is why you should hang out with Will more

Will: At least I have CLASS

Derk: wow

Mark: you're great T, but we want Anti to have nothing in common with you. You're a handful.

Jack: it's not you, it's just you. We would like to have you guys at least manageable.

Derk: yall suuuuuuuuck

Sammy: *succ

Will: MEMED IT

Sammy: oooooooOOOOOOOOOOH

Jack: you know, sometimes I wonder about adopting a kid(s). But then I think about how we have 5 of them.

Mark: sometimes I think about it I could trust Dark and Anti with a baby.

Derk: I was a father

Will: you ARE a father dipshit

Derk: oh shit

Mark: But a HUMAN baby tho

Derk: is it breakable?

Jack: YES OH MY GOD

Will: he's actually good with babies

Derk: aw thnx hun

Literalant: ew PDA

(Irl my doods)

"Okay, so it's Halloween. Dark and Will have Tim and his friend together trick or treating, babe and I are watching a spoopy movie, and everything's great. Later tonight there's a town competition for the scariest house, which we have in the bag thanks to those nerds. We are having trick or treaters and shit and it's great." Mark said into the camera,  
"I went out for the mail, and going back into the house sucked. The amount of jump scares fucking sucked. Like I wanted to stay outside because I was scared." Jack giggled,  
"No kids are going to want to come to get candy." Mark complained.  
"Honestly fans will." Jack said, pecking Mark's lips on camera, turning his eyes to the screen.  
"There's fucking smoke and thunder too!" Sam screeched, running into the room, three big bags of candy along with the five Dark had bought.  
"That's a fuck ton of candy." Mark mumbled, looking into the kitchen from the couch,  
"We have a fuck ton of fans that are going to show up. You and I know it." Sam reasoned, giggling and handing Jack his dinging phone.  
Jack read through the text, looking at Mark and whispering, "turn the camera off."


End file.
